I Feel Pretty When You're Around
by FeelingGrey
Summary: Quinn finally wants to confront her feelings for one Rachel Berry and the week of 'Acceptance' in Glee Club helps Quinn come to terms with her feelings... Set on and after Season 2 Episode 18 'Born This Way'. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel

Story set on and after Season 2 Episode 18 'Born This Way'...Quinn comes to terms with the feelings she's been hiding.

**This chapter has been Beta-ed after I finished this story, no changes to story line was made. I just got the help of my Beta 'Comegetit' to help me fix up the chapters before I got my Beta.**

**I don't own anything to do with Glee... I wish**

**I Feel Pretty When You're Around**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"Alright guys, Nationals are just a few weeks away, and it's time to bear down. You're singing at Regionals was amazing, but your dancing... It's Booty Camp time," Mr. Schue said enthusiastically.

All the Glee kids got straight into doing a dance routine. Finn was a bit too enthusiastic and accidently flung his arm too far and knocked Rachel to the ground. To everyone's surprise Quinn raced over to see if she was okay first. "Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned. Not caring about the surprised glares that are behind her. "I'm bleeding," was all that came from Rachel's mouth. Mr. Schue stepped in, "Let's get you to a doctor."

Quinn and Rachel's friendship was definitely strange, all the Glee kids believed that they hated each other, and Quinn tried to keep everyone with that belief. However, ever since Quinn got pregnant and got thrown out of her house by her father, things started to change. Yes, before Quinn got pregnant she was the captain of the Cheerios and also the HBIC at McKinley High, which meant she was one of the most popular girls in school. But no one knows that during Quinn's first day of high school both Quinn and Rachel were friends... Well for only one period.

The blonde not caring what anyone thought picked Rachel up and took her to go see a doctor, Finn insisted that he take Rachel but Quinn glared at him and told him no.

Quinn was recently dating Finn, the ex-cheerleader hated herself for it but deep down she still wanted to have a good reputation in school and be popular. And she didn't want Rachel dating him because she only wanted Rachel dating her... Yes Quinn's mindset was very wacky but she was just struggling. One thing that Quinn still holds to is that she has tried to be nice to Rachel Berry, and as time goes on she keeps getting better at that, and starts to not care what people think. So she just recently broke up with Finn because she didn't want to hide anymore. But that didn't mean she wanted to come out yet.

* * *

><p>"My dad's will be here in 15 minutes, you don't have to stay Quinn," Rachel said while holding an icepack to her nose in the doctor's room.<p>

"No, I want to wait and hear what the doctor has to say," Quinn voiced with concern, walking over to grab Rachel's hand, _wow, I'm holding Rachel's hand... They're differently not man hands,_ Quinn thought to herself.

The doctor entered without even looking at Rachel spoke, "It's broken." The brunette grabbed hold of Quinn's hand tighter, "It's a clean break so I won't have to set it, considering your deviated septum I'd consider this a terrific opportunity for a little vanity adjustment."

"Are you suggesting that I get a nose job?" Rachel asked a little sad and also offended.

"You're 16 right? That's when I gave my daughters there's, it's like a rite of passage for Jewish girls."

"First of all, I like how I look and second of all I don't want to do anything that affects my voice, my Broadway career depends on it."

Quinn just stood there holding Rachel's hand, not wanting to put her two cents in the conversation.

"Doesn't impact the voice it's just a myth, the fact is opening up that septum might allow you to take in more air per breath, means bigger belts on your high notes."

"But Barbra?" Rachel stated with concern now in her eyes.

"Is great... She's also one in a million, I've got an appointment next week, just talk to the nurse when you leave if you want to go through with it," the doctor finished off, then left the room.

Rachel looked over to Quinn looking her in the eyes, "I'm going to get a nose job."

"Rachel..." but before she could go on Rachel interrupted her, "Quinn, it could make my high notes stronger, I will do anything to get on Broadway, you know that... Well anything besides getting naked... That's just absurd."

Quinn a little shocked that Rachel would even think of changing her looks choose to speak up "Rachel it might not work, it could be a waste of time, what if you don't like the end result?"

The blonde knowing that Rachel won't listen to her because she wouldn't listen to anyone and Quinn and Rachel weren't really friends...yet...knew that it would be a waste of time. The diva confidently spoke up, "Quinn, I appreciate your concern but I am doing this," and with that Rachel got up to leave to speak to the nurse.

Quinn drove Rachel home that afternoon, after the brunette texted her dad's telling them not to come to the doctor's. They drove in silence not knowing what to say to one another, because this was the first time that Rachel was in Quinn's car... Well the second as Quinn drove Rachel to the doctors, but they didn't have the awkward silence because Rachel kept rambling on about how she has broken her nose and how she wanted to punch Finn in the nose to equal the score, which surprised the blonde because she knew how much the diva was against violence. Quinn thought it was quite adorable that she was rambling; it felt like she was back in freshman year talking to Rachel for the first time.

As they arrived at the Berry household, Rachel said her goodbyes before she stepped out of the car, "Thank you so much for helping me today, Quinn. You didn't need to and I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Rachel, I'm here if you need anything okay," Quinn said but in her mind she wanted to say something else. Rachel started to get out of the car, but before she could get out Quinn spoke up, "Ummm Rachel, I ummm just wanted to say..." Quinn couldn't finish what she wanted to really say, "Have a good night, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

And with that Quinn left to head back home.

Quinn laid on her bed that night thinking about what happened that day. She had never been alone with Rachel outside of school. Since Quinn got pregnant she tried to stop being a bitch to Rachel and start being nice, but they weren't really friends, yes Quinn wanted them to be friends, but she hasn't even apologized to Rachel about all the bullying that she initiated upon her. _Why in the world did I react that way today... What's going to happen now... What do I even want to happen now..._ Quinn kept going through her mind. The blonde started to get tired and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Okay people this was my first go at writing a Faberry story... I've had it in my mind for a couple of months to write this story so I hope you guys will like it.<em>

_I'll be uploading the next chapter shortly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

_**Flashback on Quinn's life...**_

_Quinn walked into her first class very nervously, she happened to sit next to a pretty brunette girl with a cute smile, Quinn being too nervous didn't want to introduce herself. Luckily she didn't have to because the small brunette turned to talk to her, "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry it's a pleasure to meet you." _

_Firstly Quinn was shocked to see someone so excited and enthused to be at school, but then she also thought it was adorable. "H..Hi I'm Quinn," Quinn said with a shy smile. _

_Rachel didn't stop talking to Quinn until the teacher came in, the blonde thought Rachel was adorable. That day was the first time Quinn thought a girl was adorable and also really cute, which frightened her._

_The next lesson Quinn became friends with Brittany and Santana... And that was when Quinn chose not to talk to Rachel Berry again._

* * *

><p><em>After Quinn meet Rachel her life changed, she started to develop feelings for girls instead of boys and it scared her so much she started to get angry. During second year of high school Quinn became HBIC with Santana and Brittany at her side and also as her best friends, she ignored Rachel Berry at all cost and tried to make her life a living hell. Quinn chose to start dating boys to rid her feelings that she was having for girls, as Quinn grew up in a Christian home she thought the feelings she was having were wrong, so she tried to suppress those feelings. Firstly by having a boyfriend and secondly by joining the celibacy club. You see the only reason why Quinn chose to be the president of the celibacy club was because she was a little grossed out with having to have sex with a boy, so she thought joining the club would build her reputation up and make it easy for her to not think about having sex with her boyfriend. However, that's when Quinn's life changed, she couldn't handle her feelings anymore so she thought that maybe if she had sex those feelings would go away... But they didn't, and it resulted in Quinn getting pregnant and eventually getting kicked out of her house. <em>

_Just before Quinn found out she was pregnant she joined the Glee Club with Santana and Brittany, the head cheerleader at the time only chose to do it because her boyfriend at the time Finn was in it and she heard rumors that a Rachel Berry liked him. First off Quinn got a little scared with choosing to join because she didn't want to be around Berry, but she didn't want her boyfriend cheating on her. Not that she loved him and cared about him, it was more she didn't want to be a laughing stock in school. _

_Once Quinn got kicked out of her house, see first went into a big hole of depression, hating everything about life, and thinking her life was over. But as time went on and as the Glee kids started to help her through her tough time she started to break away the layers that she was holding up. She and Rachel started to talk to each other more, but things were hard because deep down Quinn knew that Rachel wanted Finn and it hurt her so much that she was a bitch to Rachel about it. However, Rachel didn't know the real reason why Quinn was such a bitch to her._

_When Quinn started to come clean with the lies that she was holding she started to try to be nicer to everyone, including Rachel. Quinn kind of has been through a rollercoaster with the feelings that she has been having, when she was pregnant she really wanted to come out to everyone but she still was too scared to do that. So when she gave Beth up she join the Cheerios again and things kind of went back to normal, she became the head cheerleader and also HBIC again. She was back at the top of the pyramid, not just metaphorically either. So like always the old Quinn started to resurface. The one that hides her true feelings and the one that takes her anger out on the one person she cares about the most... Rachel Berry. _

_Just when things seemed to be going back to normal, her dating boys again and being on the Cheerios, Coach Sylvester made her, Santana and Brittany choose once and for all to be either in Glee or the Cheerios. To everyone's surprise the Unholy Trinity chose Glee. This was again hard for Quinn because her reputation dropped again, and through her jealousy she saw something was going on between Rachel and Finn, so before any of that could happen she jumped in to stop it... She cheated on her boyfriend Sam and went after Finn. _

_So Quinn and Finn became a couple until something clicked within Quinn and she realized what she was really doing. She didn't want to be that person anymore, so she ended things with Finn and choose to focus on herself and also focus on how to get one Miss. Rachel Barbra Berry._

_And here we are now... Quinn has started to be really nice and genuine towards Rachel and she's going to do everything in her will power to get what she wants because Quinn Lucy Fabray always gets what she wants._


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts already. I wanted to upload this chapter to start telling the story, hope you all enjoy it._

**I don't own anything to do with Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Quinn woke up from a very restless sleep by her mother, "Quinnie... Hope you're up otherwise you're going to be late for school and I made you some breakfast."

"Mmmm… Only if it consists of bacon I'll eat it," Quinn replied, trying to adjust her eyes to the sunlight that was coming through the curtains in her room.

"Of course Sweetie, I do know what my daughter's favorite food is."

And with that Quinn got up and ready for school.

* * *

><p>Quinn started to walk through the halls of McKinley High searching for one small brunette. The blonde spotted her over at her locker so she thought to go up and see if she was okay. Trying to not feel nervous, Miss. Fabray had to psych herself up. Broadening her shoulder and taking a deep breath she walked slowly up to Rachel.<p>

"Hey Rachel, how are you feeling today?" Quinn asked politely.

Rachel was a bit shocked that Quinn was talking to her; yes they have spoken before in the hallways but it always surprised her when the blonde would initiate a conversation with her. They usually only spoke when they had Glee. However Rachel was happy, and after Quinn took her to the doctor it kind of made sense to her. "Hello Quinn, I'm feeling okay, a bit sore honestly, but I did get some pain killers from my dad, however my dad's weren't so impressed about the whole ordeal, though they did say it was okay for me to get a nose job," Rachel replied in one breath.

Quinn just nodded, she honestly didn't think Rachel needed a nose job, but she kept her mouth shut because she already told Rachel that yesterday. They got into a light conversation before they had to break away and go to their first period of the day; they both told each other that they would see each other at Glee that afternoon.

* * *

><p>All the Glee Clubbers arrived that afternoon in the music room, while Rachel stood up the front waiting for everyone to stop their conversations, most of the club thought it was just going to be another rant that Rachel Berry always does. But to their surprise Rachel starts talking "I'm considering having a minor procedure to repair my deviated septum."<p>

Santana speaks up first, "So a nose job?"

"Look I'm happy with the way that I look, okay, I've embraced my nose... But let's say I want to have a slightly more demure nose... Like Quinn's for example... I would never change my appearance for vanity but... I mean the doctor said that it could possibly improve my talent... Which would help us all for Nationals."

With that Quinn was a bit surprised, she knew Rachel wanted a nose job but why did she want to have a nose like hers.

After Rachel spoke most of the Glee Club started to talk about the things that they don't like about themselves, things that they would like to change. This shocked Mr. Schue but also made him think about the week's assignment. So he stepped up and wrote on his white board the word 'Acceptance'.

He turned around and started talking; "Now this is the only club at school that is represented by just about every race, religion, sexual orientation, and clique. But many of you are still having a hard time with acceptance. So this week your assignment is to sing a song about accepting yourself, for who you are, the best and the worst parts. Then we are going to perform Lady Gaga's anthem to acceptance, 'Born This Way'. But while we are singing we will be wearing a white t-shirt that you will iron on in black writing the main thing that describes what you're most ashamed of, what you would like to change but can't because you were born that way."

_Holy crap... Should I do this or not... I need to talk to Rachel,_ Quinn thought to herself.

After class Rachel came up to Quinn to ask her a question, "Quinn, would you be willing to come to the doctors with me so they can take a picture of your nose for my reconstruction surgery. And also I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house afterwards to practice singing a number with me for this week's assignment?" Rachel asked politely.

_This was it, this was the opportunity I need._ "I would like that very much, Rachel." Quinn gave a small smile back to her. Rachel was a little surprised with the politeness that she received from Quinn but shook it off.

* * *

><p>While in the waiting room, Quinn chose to detract herself with magazines because she really didn't want to talk about personal things with Rachel in a doctor's waiting room. However Rachel cleared her voiced "Quinn, can I ask you a question?"<p>

Quinn looked over to Rachel and nodded her head, so Rachel continued. "Why did you break up with Finn, and why aren't you running for Prom Queen anymore?"

This kind of shocked the blonde, as she didn't expect that coming, but she chose to answer it, "Well honestly it's not my dream anymore to be Prom Queen, there's something better that I want."

Rachel nodded her head curiously and then asked "Well, what is it that you want?"

Quinn knew that would be the question coming and chose not speak about it yet. "How about I tell you at your place when we practice the piece you would like to sing in Glee tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded her head and went back to reading a magazine.

* * *

><p>After the doctors, Quinn and Rachel got into Quinn's car to drive to the brunette's house.<p>

"Rachel, would you like to grab something to eat and take it to your house? I know you're a vegan so I'm fine with getting anything you would like to eat."

This surprised Rachel, "How did you remember I'm a vegan Quinn?"

"Well surprisingly I remember a lot about you."

Rachel chose to ignore that answer, "Well okay, that sounds lovely."

* * *

><p>The girls had grabbed the food and made their way to Rachel's house. Rachel walked into the kitchen to grab some utensils for their food, and showed Quinn up to her bedroom.<p>

"Where are your dads?" Quinn asked.

"They're out on a date night, most Tuesdays are their date night, well it's usually Fridays but when they're not free on Friday it ends up being Tuesday for some reason."

Quinn just nodded her head and sat down on Rachel's carpet in her room, Quinn started to look around to take in Rachel's room to her surprise it wasn't as bad as she expected. There were musical posters around the room, but everything looked nice and not at all childlike.

"I like your room, Rachel."

"Thank you, Quinn."

Rachel not one to beat around the bush blatantly went out and said it "So Quinn what was the answer you were going to say when we were at the doctors?"

_This was it..._ Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, and her heartbeat started to rapidly speed up.

"Well this is going to be a long and shocking answer, Rachel. I'm honestly really nervous to talk about it, but first I'm going to ask you a question, have you seen any change in the way I am towards you?" Quinn asked, her heart rate still beating way too fast.

"Yes of course, first of all you haven't called me names for a while and then yesterday you coming to my rescue before anyone else, and this morning you came up to me and spoke to me at my locker, you don't really talk to me outside of Glee. I wouldn't even say that we're friends but the way that you have been treating me sounds like things have changed," Rachel said.

Quinn was happy with that answer so decided to reach out and grab Rachel's hand, "I would like us to be friends, Rachel, but before we are I want to apologize for the way I have treated you. I'm so sorry for calling you names, throwing slushies on you or ordering them on you, and overall for being a complete bitch to you."

This shocked Rachel yet again, she has been shocked to many times these last two days but she looked into Quinn's eyes and smiled. "Wow Quinn, I never thought you could be so nice, thank you for apologizing to me, I accept your apology."

Quinn let out another breath and was so thankful that Rachel had such a loving and caring heart to accept her apology. "Thank you Rachel, I know it will take a lot of time to build up your trust in this friendship but I would like to say I want to build a friendship with you. You're a great person and I want to get to know you better."

Rachel couldn't stop smiling, she never thought in a million years that this was going to happen, but she was thankful for it. Again she was at a loss of words so decided to just nod.

So Quinn decided to continue, she didn't want to confess her love to Rachel because she didn't want to scare her so she decided to come out to her instead. "Anyways, now that we are friends I guess I can start to confide in you with secrets, and this is really hard for me to say because I have never said this to anyone or even out loud before, but I trust you Rachel and I kind of want your help."

"Quinn, you can tell me anything and I promise I will not tell anyone."

_This is it..._ Quinn took another big breath, "Well the reason that I broke up with Finn is because I don't really love him."

Rachel tried not to be shocked by that statement she knew Quinn wasn't over talking so she nodded and tried to show Quinn some empathy.

"I never really have loved him; I have never really loved any guy that I've been with. I haven't been attracted to any guys before. And I guess this week's assignment is perfect for me because I've slowly started to accept who I am and I guess this assignment has really pushed me to do it, because I've hidden this from everyone and I want to come out and accept this is who I am and it's that I'm only attracted to girls." There was a little pause as Quinn took a breath in "Rachel, I'm a lesbian."

Quinn didn't know she had started crying until she finished her speech, she then looked away from Rachel because she was too scared for the response she was going to get. To Quinn's surprise she felt two arms come around her body, the brunette must have got up from where she was sitting on the carpet and walked over to Quinn to hug her. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes letting the blonde cry.

Rachel trying to be the supportive friend softly spoke to Quinn, "Quinn, I know that must have been one of the hardest things you have probably every done, but I want to say there's nothing to be ashamed of, I have two gay dad's so I accept gay and lesbian people completely and I would be a hypocrite if I wasn't because I would classify myself as a bisexual."

With that Quinn shot up her head and stared into Rachel's eyes all she saw was honesty and acceptance. Rachel nodded her head and Quinn came around and hugged Rachel back. Again they stayed in silence while hugging each other.

After a while in silence Rachel chose to speak again, "Quinn, did you want to write 'Likes Girls' on your t-shirt for this week's assignment?"

Quinn looked up to Rachel not knowing what to think at this moment, "Ummm I don't know, what do you think I should do, Rachel?" Quinn honestly had no idea what to do, yes she wanted to come out eventually, but it seems way too fast for her, she wanted to come out slowly.

"You want my honest opinion?" Rachel asked and the ex-head cheerleader just nodded. "Well I think it's the best opportunity, Quinn. Only the Glee Club will see it and we all will keep it a secret until you want to come out to the whole school."

Quinn took that in and thought for a minute about really doing it, "I think you're right but I want to tell my mom before I tell the Glee Club, and also I would like your support when I come out to our friends."

The brunette felt honored by that, "Of course I'll be there, what are friends for Quinn," and with that Rachel gave Quinn her massive Rachel Berry smile.

After the girls had their deep and meaningful conversation they started to practice the song they were going to sing in Glee Club tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Quinn got home that night and it was only 8:00 p.m., so she had a couple more hours before she had to go to bed. She knew she really needed to talk to her mom but still thought it was way too fast. But she also felt like she was on a roll, after speaking to Rachel she felt like a weight had been lifted off her. And she knew that in three days she would be coming out to the Glee kids, so she thought there was hardly any time to waste so thought to come out and say it to her mother.<p>

The blonde and her mother have become a lot closer than they have ever been after Judy asked Quinn to move back in; things were pretty awkward at the start. But Judy was trying her hardest to make Quinn comfortable around her again, she knew it would take some time and Judy was willing to do it. So as time progressed they both started to hang out as a mother and daughter and Quinn started to trust her mother again. Now things between the two have never been better, without having Russell around there is no tension between them.

Quinn found her mother sitting watching some TV in the lounge room, so chose to go sit down on the couch and try and find the words she wanted to say to her mom.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a couple of minutes please?" The way that Quinn voiced that made Judy know that whatever Quinn wanted to say was really important, so she turned to face Quinn and muted the TV.

"What is it, Quinnie?" Judy asked with a little bit of concern in her voice.

"Well... Ummm... There's something I need to tell you and I'm scared of how you're going to react with it," Quinn started to feel what she felt when she told Rachel, her hands started to become sweaty and her heart rate started to increase.

Judy started to get a little scared but she knew Quinn needed support, she saw it in the blonde's posture that whatever this is, is really hard for her daughter to say. So she got up from the single couch and went to sit next to Quinn. "Quinnie, you can tell me anything. You know I told you I would never leave you again."

This helped Quinn relax a little bit because she was really scared that her mother was going to throw her out again. Quinn not knowing how to softly tell her mom she was a lesbian just went out and said it, looking into her mother's eyes "Mom... I...I'm a lesbian."

Everything kind of froze for Quinn for a couple of seconds before Judy chose to speak, "Is that it?"

Quinn opened her eyes wide in surprise to what her mother said, "What?!" That's all Quinn could think to say.

Judy grabbed Quinn's chin so that she could look into Quinn eyes, "Honey, I already knew that, I came to terms with it a while ago."

_Okay, wow, this is not happening. What the fuck?_ Quinn still in shock didn't have any words to say, so Judy went to speak again.

"Quinnie, I love you and I told you when I asked for you to come live with me again that I would never do what I did to you before again, I knew before your father threw you out that you were gay, I didn't want to ask or tell you, I wanted you to come to me first."

"How?" Was all Quinn could say.

"Sweetie, you really were a bit obvious. First of all your best friends are a couple."

Quinn did know about what Santana and Brittany got up to but it still surprised Quinn that her mother knew about them. So Quinn opened her eyes wide and interrupted her mother "What? Santana and Brittany! What are you talking about?"

"Oh please Sweetie, as if you didn't know, they are always all over each other... Anyways I'll continue... Secondly you tell everyone to be quiet when we watch Grey's Anatomy and they have scenes of Arizona and Callie on. And I know your favorite season of Buffy is season 6 and that's because you get to see a lot of Willow and Tara scenes. Don't get me started about you saying this celebrity is hot, and those people only have ever been females. But don't worry Quinnie, I never told your father, I kept it to myself."

"I love you mom," Quinn said with a sly smile.

"I love you Sweetie, and thank you for coming and telling me. Is there a reason why you chose to tell me today?"

Quinn told her mother about the assignment in Glee and what she was planning on doing; Judy just sat there with her daughter happy that Quinn finally found the courage to tell her.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn said thank you and goodnight to her mother she went up and got ready for bed. Before she went to bed she thought to text Rachel and let her know what happened. To her surprise she had a text message from the brunette.<p>

**R: Hello Quinn, I just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about you, if you need to talk after you speak to your mother I am here.**

Quinn smiled as she read the text message, she told Rachel before she left the brunette's house that she might be telling her mom tonight so it was nice to know that Rachel was there for her.

**Q: Hey Rach, sorry I didn't reply sooner, I just spoke to my mom... To my surprise she was totally fine with it, I'm happy I told her. Thank you for being here for me Rachel.**

Quinn laid down on her bed about to head to sleep when she received a reply for Rachel.

**R: That's fantastic news, Quinn. I would love to hear all about it tomorrow at school. Goodnight.**

**Q: See you tomorrow, goodnight.**

And with that Quinn drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Okay people I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes there are some scenes that are very similar to the actual Glee TV show but I wanted to put my own twist on it, so that's what I have done.<em>

_Just to let you know the whole 'Likes Girls' t-shirt isn't because of Dianna doing it at the live concert, I couldn't really put 'Lesbian' on the t-shirt because of Santana's whole 'Lebanese' t-shirt was just too funny, so the only thing I could think of was 'Likes Girls'._

_I hope you're all okay with the way I got Quinn to come out to Rachel and Judy, I wasn't sure on how I wanted Judy to react to it but I remembered that Judy knew about Quinn's pregnancy before Finn told them, so I went with the whole Judy already knows... Just like moms know everything... Well my mum didn't but that doesn't really matter haha. And the whole Grey's Anatomy and Buffy thing is something that I made up because Grey's Anatomy is like my favorite show and I'm watching Buffy Season 6 again at the moment so I wanted to put it in, haha._

_Also I wanted to let you know I'll be trying to update weekly from now on._

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Hey people hope you are enjoying the story so far here is the next chapter! Thank you all for either adding this story to your favorites or alerts. And also for the reviews, I love hearing what you all think._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

The next morning Quinn woke up feeling lighter than she has felt in a long time. She was so happy that both Rachel and her mother have accepted her, and also really happy that Rachel confessed that she was bisexual.

The day went rather slowly for Quinn until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket while in her biology class 10 minutes before lunch started.

**R: Hello Quinn, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch in the choir room and practice the song we will be performing in Glee Club this afternoon.**

Quinn smiled at the text message, she was ecstatic that her and Rachel are now friends, she quickly texted Rachel back trying to hide her phone from the teacher seeing it.

**Q: Sounds like a great idea; I'll see you in 10. P.S didn't think Rachel Berry would text in class ;P.**

When the bell rang Quinn quickly got her things and left to go to her locker to drop her books off then started to head to the choir room. While walking to the choir room Quinn ran into Finn.

"Hey Quinn, how are you?"

"Fine thanks Finn, how are you?" Quinn really didn't want to talk to Finn at all because she wanted to go see Rachel but thought to at least be a little polite.

"I'm alright, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight or something... We haven't hang out for a while," Finn asked with a little bit of shyness in his voice.

"Ummm... I don't think that's a good idea, sorry Finn," Quinn didn't want to lead the boy on anymore, they had only broken up recently and Finn has still be trying to get back together with her, the blonde didn't really know why because they honestly weren't the best couple, and she could tell the boy had feelings for Rachel, but Quinn was quite happy that he was still trying to get her back because then she knew that he wouldn't be going after Rachel. So Quinn thought to let him know that they won't be getting back together. "Finn, you're a great guy and all but I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore, could we just be friends?"

Obviously that did upset Finn but he also had to accept the fact that they were over, "Ya... No worries... Sorry I asked Quinn."

"Sorry again Finn... Anyways I've got to go; I'll see you in Glee this afternoon."

And with that Quinn walked off to the choir room.

* * *

><p>Quinn slowly walked her way to the choir room, thinking about what just happened between her and Finn. She was happy that they finally found some sort of closer between them because now she doesn't need to worry about hurting Finn more, well she knows when she comes out Finn will obviously be hurt, but knowing that she's not leading him on helps her feel a little at peace about the situation.<p>

The blonde walks in the choir room and sees Rachel already practicing her warm ups, standing next to the piano. Quinn smiles to herself and goes up to join the brunette.

"Hey Rachel, sorry I'm late had a run in with Finn."

"Not a problem at all Quinn, is everything okay between you and Finn?"

Quinn told Rachel all about the conversation between her and Finn, and then they started to talk about what happen between her and Judy last night.

"I'm so pleased that your mother is okay about it, I'm also quite proud of you, Quinn, for stepping up and coming out to your mother, are you ready to come out to Glee Club on Friday?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Honestly no I'm not, but I know you're going to be there and that will help a lot." Quinn gives Rachel a half smile.

"Of course I'll be there for you, Quinn. What are friends for... Now let's knock this song out of the park before lunch is over," Rachel said with confidence.

* * *

><p>Glee Club time arrived and everyone went up and took a sit on one of the chairs, besides Quinn and Rachel as they tried to set themselves up to perform.<p>

"Okay everyone, Rachel has a number she would like to show us," Mr. Schue spoke up to the other Glee members.

Rachel leaned over to the ex- head cheerleader when they took their seats on their stools and whispered into Quinn's ear, "You know this is the first time we are doing a duet together, are you ready?" Rachel gave Quinn a megawatt smile.

"Absolutely ready," Quinn smiled back.

**Rachel** – Quinn – _Both_

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
>Make you feel unpretty too<br>I was told I was beautiful  
>But what does that mean to you<br>Look into the mirror who's inside there  
>The one with the long hair<br>Same old me again todaaaaay

**My outsides are cool**  
><strong>My insides are blue<strong>  
><strong>Everytime I think I'm through<strong>  
><strong>It's because of you<strong>  
><strong>I've tried different ways<strong>  
><strong>But it's all the same<strong>  
><strong>At the end of the day<strong>  
><strong>I have myself to blame<strong>  
><strong>I'm just trippin'<strong>

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow**  
><strong>_You can fix your nose if he says so_**  
><strong>You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make**  
><strong>But if, you can't look inside you**  
><strong>_Find out who am I to_**  
><strong>Be in a position to make me feel so _**damn unpretty**

I feel pretty**  
>Oh so pretty<br>**I feel _pretty__ and witty and bright_**  
><strong>And I pity**  
>Any girl who isn't me tonight<br>**  
>Oh oh-oh oh oh oh-oh ...<strong> <strong>toniiiiiiggggght<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh-oh oh oh oh-oh

**I feel pretty **(You can buy your hair if it won't grow)**  
>Oh so pretty <strong>(You can fix your nose if he says so)**  
>I feel pretty and witty and bright <strong>(You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)**  
><strong>But if, _you can't look inside you_**  
><strong>Find out who am I to**  
><strong>_Be in a position to make me feel so _**damn unpretty**

I feel pretty**  
><strong>_But unpretty_

After the girls finished their performance Rachel looked over to Quinn with sadness in her eyes and a little tear falling onto her cheek. Quinn's heart pumped hard against her chest, she felt sorry for Rachel because she knew how hard it must have been for her to perform that song in front of all the Glee kids. Quinn stood up and walked over to Rachel and put her hand on the brunette's cheek to wipe away the tear that was there and then gave Rachel a hug.

Once Quinn let go of Rachel she placed her hand again on the cheek that had the tear on it only seconds ago and looked into Rachel's eyes and whispered to her, "You're beautiful, Rachel." Then turned around to go find a seat but she looked up and realized that there was a crowd of eyes staring back at her.

Of course Santana was the first one to say something, "O...K...What the hell was that?"

Quinn tried to ignore that the Glee Club just saw something weird between her and Rachel, so tried to act dumb, "What?"

"As if you don't know what, you and Dwarf... What the hell was that?" Santana again spoke up; the other Glee members still had their shocked faces on.

"I don't know what you're talking about, San," Quinn continued to act dumb.

"You almost made out with man-hands," Santana continued.

"Look S, I really have no idea what you're talking about, Rachel is a pretty girl and if no one tells her that then she's going to get a nose job and she doesn't need one… So I was just trying to be a friend," said Quinn honestly.

"Yeah Rachel we all think it's a terrible idea," Tina chooses to speak up.

"Rachel, please don't do this, Quinn's right you're beautiful," said Finn. Quinn gives him her evil HBIC stare, but it goes unnoticed by everyone, well besides one Miss. Santana Lopez.

"Hang on… Can we just go back to Quinn saying that Rachel is her friend, when did this happen?" Mercedes said with a questioning look, trying to get some gossip from the two girls.

Rachel chooses to step into the conversation, she stands up next to the blonde, "Quinn and I have developed a new found friendship and we would both appreciate it if you leave it at that, and about the other topic, it isn't up for discussion, Rachel Berry is getting a nose job."

With that Mr. Schue chooses to speak up, "Okay guys I think that's enough for today, Rachel and Quinn your duet was quite amazing, you too sound really good together."

Everyone went to leave quickly besides Rachel, Quinn and surprisingly Santana.

"I'll meet you in a minute, Britt," Santana whispered into the tall blondes ear.

Santana sat back in her chair, pretending to find something in her bag. While Quinn went to talk to Rachel before she left to go home.

"Hey Rach, would it be okay if I came over to your house later tonight maybe after dinner so we could talk?" Quinn asked nervously.

"That would be fine, Quinn. Is there something in particular why you want to come over?" Rachel questioned.

"Ummm... Yeah there is but I'll talk to you when I come over."

Rachel then said her goodbyes to Quinn and walked out of the choir room. The ex-head cheerleader went over to grab her bag on the stairs and saw Santana smirking back at her.

"Oh no. You gotz to be shitting me," said Santana while still smirking.

"What is it now Santana?" said Quinn, getting frustrated with the Latina.

"Oh you know exactly what it is Stretch Marks, all those years and I thought it was Finneaese you were after, and honestly that made me vomit in my mouth a little because seriously that tall freak of nature doesn't have anything going for him... But then I saw it for the first time Q… And it clicked. You're not into Finnkenstein it's man-hands, Rachel Berry," said Santana with a celebratory grin on her face.

Quinn tired of hiding anything anymore chose to be honest to Santana, "Yes S, you're right and look I would really appreciate it if you kept it to yourself... For now anyways."

Santana looked into Quinn's eyes and saw the honesty and worry reflected back so the Latina stepped up out of her seat and walked over to Quinn, "Look Q, I seriously don't get why it's Berry but I'll keep my mouth shut... How about we go back to yours and you can fill me in on your life, I don't wantz to get all mushy but we haven't hang out with each other in ages, it use to be always us two and Britt."

"I miss you too Santana," Quinn smiled back. The blonde knew Santana struggles with talking about her feelings so Quinn chose to help her out.

"Okay that's enough sappy crap... Is it okay if Britt comes over as well, I drove her to school today?"

"No worries, as long as you to keep your hands to yourself," Quinn smirked.

"Now Q, I have no idea what you're talking about," Santana re-saying what Quinn said a couple of minutes ago.

Now it was Quinn's turn to use her celebratory grin, "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about S, look I know you and Britt muck around and all but I see the way you look at her now and I know you love her and it must hurt you that she's with Artie."

Santana's faced hardened after that and chose not to answer Quinn.

Quinn put her arm through Santana's and started to walk out of the choir room with the Latina, "We have a lot to catch up on, San."

* * *

><p>Quinn made it to her house before Santana and Brittany as Quinn drove her car home, she got out of her car and walked into her house to say hello to her mother.<p>

"Hey mom, just letting you know that San and Britt will be coming over in a minute, I'm just going to put my things in my room."

"Hello Quinnie, and not a problem, you haven't hang out with them lately, is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom, all good, Santana kind of found out about me being gay and then we started talking and we kind of missed hanging out with each other so we're hanging out again," Quinn answered her mom with a smile.

Judy returned the smile to Quinn, "Should I ask how she found out?" Judy said with a little concern in her voice.

"Umm probably not," the blonde laughed.

Judy nodded then headed into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Quinn went up to her room and dropped her bag down then started walking back down the stairs. As she was about to hit the bottom stair she saw Brittany running up to her. Quinn smiled and braced herself for the bones crushing hug she was about to receive.

"Q, I've missed you so much," said Brittany, not letting go of Quinn.

"I've missed you too, B. Let's not let that happen again, okay?"

"Never again, Q," Brittany smiled as she grabbed Quinn's hand and walked them to the living room where Santana was already sitting on a couch.

Quinn sat down on one of the couches and then saw Brittany smile and come to sit on her lap, "Is it okay if I sit on your lap... I usually only sit on Santana's or Artie's but I've missed you and I wanna give you more hugs."

Santana tensed as Brittany said Artie's name but she didn't mind that Brittany wanted to sit on Quinn's lap instead of hers. Quinn looked over to Santana to ask for permission, the Latina looked at the ex-head cheerleader and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure B," Quinn gave Brittany another smile.

Quinn really had missed Santana and Brittany, they use to be inseparable, but after the blonde got pregnant they started to separate. Quinn wanted that to change, she wanted The Unholy Trinity to come together again, so having the two girls come around was a good start.

Santana not one of those people to start slow in a conversation, chose to get straight into it, "So Tubbers, gossip now." She's not one to ask politely either.

"Well first off Santana, never call me Tubbers or Stretch Marks again, I'm quite over that," Quinn said while glaring at Santana.

The Latina just shrugged; she really wanted to know what was up with Quinn.

"Okay... Well where to start..."

Quinn filled Santana and Brittany in on everything that had happened in these last couple of days, and what she wants to happen next.

"I'm going to come out to the Glee Club on Friday so please keep this to yourselves before then," Quinn spoke with a little bit of concern in her voice.

"Q, you know I would never say anything, I'm so proud of you," Brittany said while giving Quinn another hug. "San maybe you could do it too with Q, I did give you the shirt today," Brittany continued while looking over to see Santana's reaction.

Quinn and Santana both looked at each other having a silence conversation between each other. _"It's up to you S, you know I have your back", "I know but I can't do it just yet", "Okay... But know I'm here for you, San", "Thanks, Q"._

Santana chose to answer Brittany's question, "I think Q should do it by herself, B."

Brittany pouted but understood, she didn't want to push Santana, and she knew deep down Santana would come out eventually.

After that conversation the girls started to catch up on each other's lives, it was like nothing had changed, they all spoke freely with a lot of laughs like they use to have. It was great to have The Unholy Trinity back together. Santana was still a bit curious about why Quinn liked Rachel, so she thought to ask Quinn.

"Q, why is it that you like man-hands?"

Quinn looked at Santana a bit surprised by the change of subject but answered the question, "Honestly I can't give a one sentence answer to that… But answer me this, why is it that you _like_ Britt," Quinn changed the pitch of her voice when she said the word 'like' emphasizing to Santana that she meant love. Quinn wasn't being rude, if she tried to answer the Latina's question it would take a long time and she knew Santana would get too bored.

Santana understanding exactly what Quinn meant, nodded her head, "Okay you gotz a point there... But still, Q, I can't believe of all the people, it's the Hobbit."

Brittany chooses to speak up because she could tell Quinn was getting uncomfortable "San, can you stop with the name calling of Rachel, I don't think you should call her names anymore, it will upset Quinn."

Quinn looked up and smiled to Brittany. Quinn never knew how Brittany can read people's minds like that, and Quinn was thankful that she did it that time. Brittany wasn't a book smart person, however she was a people smart person, she never not liked anyone, and she had such a caring personality that she could read people's emotions like no one else.

"But Britt-Britt I have fun doing it."

Quinn choosing to not butt in with the conversation chose to just watch them talk, it was like watching a tennis game.

"San, it's not nice, Rachel is a nice person and no one should be called mean names."

"Britt, I've done it for ages, I bet she doesn't care about it anymore," Santana pouted.

"Sannie, Quinn likes Rachel and Q is our best friend so be nice to Rachel... Otherwise I'll refuse sweet lady kisses with you," Santana gasp and chose to give in.

"Find Britt," Santana pouted again, "I won't call her mean names anymore, I still will have nicknames for her but they won't be offensive, and also I can't promise to be like really nice to her, cause I'm a bitch and I can't change that." Brittany and Quinn nodded, that was the best they were going to get from Santana so they thought to leave it there. And with that Brittany finally got off Quinn and went over to give Santana a hug.

Just as Brittany sat on Santana's lap Judy came into the lounge room, "Hi girls, would you like to stay for dinner, I'm just plating up now?"

Both Santana and Brittany nodded.

After dinner Santana and Brittany said their goodbyes to Quinn and headed home. And Quinn got ready to leave to head over to Rachel's house.

* * *

><p><em>Okay I hope you like the chapter; I honestly think it wasn't my best. When I was thinking of writing this story I had this idea to start it when Faberry sang 'I Feel PrettyUnpretty' together but I obviously didn't end up doing that. I also wanted Quinn, Santana and Brittany back being friends so that is why I chose to twist that into my story line._

_Anyways next chapter is when Quinn goes over to Rachel's (So there will be a lot more Faberry). I wonder what Quinn will say... I've written a draft of the chapter and I actually like it._

_Also, I chose to just use the version of the song 'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty' from the show not the extended version you can get on the CD._


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Thank you to all the people that have reviewed, I honestly love hearing what you all think of the story. And also I've had more people add this story to their alerts and favorites so thank you!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

On the way over to Rachel's house Quinn stopped at a florist to grab some flowers for Rachel, these flowers that she bought for Rachel weren't for her to confess her underlying love for the small brunette, it was more of a friendship 'thank you' gift for the brunette. Quinn didn't want to scare Rachel by telling her she likes her; they have just started to become friends. As much as Quinn wanted to be with Rachel she respected the brunette too much to ruin anything between them... So Quinn chose to go slow.

Quinn arrived at the Berry residence and walked up to the front door; she rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer it. Quinn started to get a little nervous; she honestly didn't know why she came over... Okay that was a lie she did know, she needed to have a good talk with Rachel about Rachel wanting to get a nose job... But she also just wanted to spend more time with the diva.

A tall bulky black man answered the door, and Quinn knew it was one of Rachel's fathers because she had seen a picture of them before. Quinn cleared her voice, "Hi Mr. Berry, my name is Quinn Fabray, I was wondering if Rachel was home, she said I could come over after dinner to see her," Quinn pulled out a big smile for the man, she really wanted to make a good first impression.

"Oh Hi Quinn, yes Rachel told us you would be coming over, she's upstairs in her room, you can make your way up there if you like... And by the way, call me Leroy," Leroy smiled back.

While Leroy let Quinn in, Quinn thanked him and then made her way up the stairs to Rachel's room.

Quinn knocked on Rachel's door, not wanting to enter just in case she walks in on something, no Quinn isn't thinking about anything dirty... Well maybe in the back of her mind but she just didn't want to be rude so she knocked, "Hey Rach, it's me, your dad let me in, can I come in?" asked Quinn waiting for a response from Rachel.

Rachel came and opened the door and greeted Quinn with a smile and a hug, "Hello Quinn, please come in, I was just going through some sheet music."

Quinn walked into Rachel's room and saw some sheet music spread out on the brunette's bed. She waited for Rachel to close her door and for her to turn around before she spoke up, Quinn was a little bit nervous, "I bought you some flowers Rach, they all have a meaning towards why I chose these ones," Quinn gave a sly smiled.

Rachel beamed at the cute gesture that Quinn did for her, she grabbed Quinn's hand and sat down in front of her bed, communicating for Quinn to follow. With that Quinn sat in front of Rachel while still holding the flowers.

"Thank you Quinn... That is really nice of you," Rachel smiled again. Rachel was quite ecstatic as this is the first time someone other than her family has given her flowers.

Before Quinn gave Rachel the flowers she thought to tell Rachel what each of the flowers mean.

"So I bought you these flowers... I know they aren't all pretty but they all mean something that I really couldn't confess with words alone, so I thought that they might help me," Rachel nodded her head with a smile letting Quinn continue.

Quinn pulls out a purple flower from the bunch and handed it over to Rachel, "This flower is a purple Hyacinth which means 'I am sorry' and 'please forgive me', I thought this was very appropriate because I really want to apologize for the way I have treated you. All the name calling, slushie facials, pornographic drawings of you and just being a complete bitch to you. You never deserved it and I know that I apologized to you the other night but I wanted to do it again. I also ask for your forgiveness for doing everything to you, I'm truly sorry I did those things to you Rachel, and I hope one day that you will trust me because I really want to be your friend." Quinn looked down as a little tear came out. Quinn felt so bad for the things that she put Rachel through, she also felt so dumb and guilty because Rachel never deserved to be treated like that, the blonde only did do that because the brunette made her feel things she thought weren't right, but that wasn't Rachel's fault.

Rachel leaned over and grabbed Quinn's chin so she could look into Quinn's eyes while she talks to her, "Quinn, I told you I forgave you the other night and I meant it, but I will be honest with you, that doesn't mean that I'm going to pull my walls down and trust you because I'm not going to lie but I have this feeling that you're only be-friending me as some sick joke of yours. Though as time goes on I will learn to trust you as our friendship grows."

Quinn understood that, she knew that Rachel wouldn't be able to trust her in a second but Quinn was going to show the diva that she can, no matter how hard it was for the blonde she's willing to do it.

"Thank you Rachel, I do understand that it will take you a while to trust me, I'm just thankful that you forgive me and are trying to trust me, it really means a lot to me."

Rachel smiled back at Quinn, "You're welcome Quinn... Now, what's the next flower?" Rachel said with a bit too much excitement.

Quinn then hands Rachel a blue flower this time, "Well this is a blue Periwinkle, and this represents early friendship, so I guess it's pretty explanatory... As we're starting a new friendship."

Rachel nodded and waited for Quinn to continue. Quinn then hands Rachel a bluish-purple flower, "It's an Iris Fleur-de-lis... I hope that's how you pronounce it... Anyways it also has a meaning to friendship as well, but it means 'your friendship means so much to me', which it does, Rach." Quinn gave a big smile and continued. "It also means 'faith' and 'hope' and also other things but I thought those were the relevant ones when it came to us. I want you to have faith in me that I can be the friend you deserve and I also hope that our friendship continues to grow."

By this time Rachel was blown away by the openness that she was seeing come from Quinn, she never knew that the ex-head cheerleader was such a sweet caring girl. "Wow Quinn, I love the meaning of that flower and thank you for giving it to me." Rachel's cheeks were starting to hurt from her smiling, the brunette couldn't remember a time where she has smiled so much in such a short period of time.

Quinn choose to hand Rachel the next flower, it was a pinky purple one. "That's a Hydrangea, which simply means 'thank you for understanding'. I chose this flower because you accepted me when I came out without a problem so basically I'm saying thank you for understanding," Quinn smiled with a little wink to Rachel.

Rachel gave out a small giggle and then thought to say something, "You're welcome Quinn, but I should also thank you for trusting me and coming to me to tell me," Quinn was about to tell Rachel the meaning for the last flower but was cut off by Rachel. "Oh Quinn, before I forget I've got this for you." Rachel jumped up and headed to her desk, she comes back to sit down with Quinn again and hands the blonde a white t-shirt.

The blonde looks down and opens up the white shirt that had black letters printed on it saying 'Likes Girls', see looked up at Rachel who chose to go on speaking "I organized to get it ready for you for Friday." Quinn gave a nervous smile and Rachel saw straight through it so went to grab Quinn's hand, "I'll be next to you every step of the way."

Quinn smiled back at Rachel, "Thank you Rachel, it means a lot to me that you will be there, Santana and Brittany are going to be there for me too." Rachel seemed a little shocked because she didn't know that Santana or Brittany knew and then it was Quinn's turn to see straight through the brunettes thoughts. "Santana confronted me after Glee today, and I confessed everything to her... Her and Brittany came over and had dinner to talk about it all."

Rachel smiled; she now was able to understand why the two other ex-cheerleaders knew. "Well then that makes sense, I'm happy that they will be with you on Friday," Rachel still smiling, "Now sorry I interrupted... What was the last flower," Rachel asked with a hint of anticipation.

Quinn got a little bit nervous before she spoke up, however she knew she had to tell Rachel, this was the main reason why she came over tonight. So she handed Rachel a pink flower this time. "Well Rach, the meaning behind this flower is why I chose to come here tonight." Rachel nodded in understanding and waited for the blonde to continue. "The flower is a Hibiscus and means 'delicate beauty'." Quinn paused for a couple of seconds and looked at Rachel; the brunette was showing a little confusion on her face so Quinn thought to carry on talking. "I wanted to come here tonight to ask you again to reconsider having a nose job, I think you're beautiful, Rachel and I believe you don't need to change a thing. So this flower represents one thing that I believe you are and that's a delicate beauty. Please don't get this nose job, if the only reason you're thinking about having a nose job is because the doctor said it could make you have a better voice... Then please don't do it, because that's only a possibility... And you already have an amazing voice... A voice that's already going to make it onto a Broadway stage one day... But Rachel, if this is about you believing you're not beautiful enough then please don't do it, you're beautiful, you're the most attractive person I have meet, inside and out... So please Rachel, don't get a nose job."

By the time Quinn finished her speech Rachel was crying. No one has ever spoken to her like that before, Rachel was speechless, "Quinn...I...I don't know what to say."

"Say that you promise you won't get a nose job."

Rachel threw her arms around Quinn, "Okay Quinn, I won't get a nose job... Thank you so much... No one has ever said anything like that to me."

Quinn felt a little bit guilty that Rachel has never been told things like that before, "You're welcome... And I was being completely honest, Rach."

After their deep and meaningful conversation, they got into small talk, about anything and everything until they noticed that it was late so Quinn chose to go home.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn got to school the next day she went to walk up to her locker to get the books she needed for the day. To her surprise Rachel was leaning against her locker obviously waiting for the girl to arrive. Quinn smiled and picked up her pace to get to the brunette. "Hi Rach."<p>

"Hello Quinn, how are you today?" Rachel asked with a beaming smile.

"Honestly I'm quite good today," Quinn smiled back and went to grab her books for her first period.

Rachel nodded and then went to ask the blonde a question, "I was wondering if you're doing anything this afternoon after Glee, maybe you could come over and we could watch some movies?"

"That sounds great," Quinn smiled in reply. "Walk you to class?" she added.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>That rest of the day was pretty uneventful; however she did have lunch with Brittany. Both the girls didn't know where the Latina was, Quinn texted Rachel to come join her but she received no replied.<p>

Once Glee time arrived she walked into the room and saw Rachel already sitting down so she went to go join her. "Hey Rachel, I texted you at lunch but didn't get a reply."

Rachel looked up from her books she was reading and gave Quinn a shy smile, nodding and choosing to answer, "Yes I'm so sorry, Quinn. I was in here doing my homework, I wanted to get it out of the way so I didn't need to worry about it tonight seeing as you're coming over. I saw your text message at the end of lunch and didn't have time to reply. I do appreciate the invitation though."

Quinn nodding in understanding and replied back, "That's all good, how about you make it up to me by having lunch with me tomorrow?"

Rachel beamed at what Quinn said, "That would be lovely."

All the other Glee members strolled into the choir room all creating their own conversations between themselves while Quinn and Rachel chose to continue to chat before Mr. Schue came in.

Once Mr. Schue came in everyone settled down but before he could speak up Santana comes walking in with Karofsky. _Ohhhh what the fuck is going to happen!_ Quinn thought.

"I have an announcement!" Santana spoke up.

By this time everyone started gossiping amongst themselves all shocked on what they were about to hear. Finn chooses to say something first, "We don't care what he has to say."

"Just shut up before I shut you up," Santana retaliated.

Santana looked over to Karofsky for him to start talking, "First I would like to say how sorry I am, for what I did to Kurt, and for what I've done to a lot of you, I think I've slushied everyone of you... I treated Kurt the worst, I'm really ashamed of who I am, and what I did."

"Why should we believe you," Puck asked with anger in his voice.

"You don't have too, I know I'll need to earn your trust, all I can say is that Santana has really helped me see the light, she showed me all these stories online… Kids jumping off bridges, and hanging themselves, because they were being bullied so bad, I couldn't believe someone could make another person feel that awful, but she helped me accept that I was one of those bad people, and I don't want to be anymore."

By the time Karofsky finished everyone was dumbstruck at what they heard. They didn't know if this was real or was some sick joke.

So Quinn had to ask the question, "What... Santana?"

"Yes Q don't be so shocked, I only did this for Glee Club, it isn't complete without Kurt so I chose to rehabilitate Karofsky here to see if maybe Kurt could come back to McKinley and help us win nationals... I did this for us."

Quinn just shook her head, not believing a word that Santana just said.

Everyone were still shocked so Karofsky chose to speak again, "I want Kurt to feel safe coming back, which is why me and Santana chose to start up a new club called the Bully Whips."

"Basically we stop all bullying that goes down in school," stated Santana.

"I hope you can support us," Karofsky added.

After the shocking news Mr. Schue got up and made everyone work on choreograph for their group number tomorrow.

After he ended the lesson everyone went to grab their things and leave. Once everyone started to walk out Quinn told Rachel she would meet her at her car as she was taking the brunette home. Quinn ran up to Santana and grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom before anyone could see.

"What the fuck..." Santana voiced with anger, frustration and shock.

"Oh come on S don't be so shocked, what the hell was that back in Glee Club?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about preggo."

"Arh no you don't pull out that preggo crap with me, come on S I'm serious."

Santana knew she should just come clean with Quinn, they were best friends after all and the blonde confided in her yesterday, so Santana felt that she should at least be honest with her now.

"Okay, okay, look long story but I wantz everyone off my back about me being a lesbian, so I kinda blackmailed Karofsky to help me out…. And I'm also running for Prom Queen so I thought it would help give me some points."

"There's more to this though, isn't there?"

"Well I kind of found out that Karofsky plays on the same team as Kurt," Santana said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Quinn stated in shock.

"Look I have awesome gaydar, okay."

"Okay now I know why he would do someone like this... Makes sense."

"Mmhumm."

"So you aren't... You two... You know?" Quinn asked a little scared of what the answer would be.

"Ew please no! You just made me vomit in my mouth from just imagining it; he's just there to score me points and get everyone's backs off me for thinking I'm gay."

"S, why don't you just come out?" Quinn asked with a little sadness in her voice.

"Not yet Q, I can't okay, so drop it."

With that Quinn dropped it, they both made their way out to the car park and said their goodbyes before Quinn walked over to her car where Rachel was leaning against it waiting for the blonde. Quinn apologized for being late and then they both made their way to Rachel's house.

* * *

><p>While in the car Quinn informed Rachel why she was late, she felt to be completely honest with her so she told her everything that Santana told her. Rachel just sat back in the passenger seat nodding along to what Quinn was saying, adding her views and thoughts where needed. Once they arrived at the Berry residents they went to make their way up to Rachel's room but were surprised to find that the Berry men were also home chatting in the lounge room.<p>

"Hi dad... Daddy," Rachel said as she walked over to her fathers and gave them a hug.

"Hi Sweetie, how was your day?" Leroy asked his daughter.

Rachel informed her fathers of her day in what felt like a novel version. Quinn just waiting patiently for the brunette to finish until Rachel realized that the ex-head cheerleader was still waiting for her to finish talking to her dads.

"Oh how rude, I'm so sorry Quinn, dad... Daddy this is Quinn Fabray," Rachel said with a bit too much enthusiasm, but hey that's Rachel Berry for you.

Quinn went over to introduce herself to the Berry men, yes she already met Leroy but she hadn't met Hiram yet. Hiram was a short pale man, and to Quinn's unnerving surprise he didn't show much excitement to meet her. "Nice to see you again, Leroy," then she went over to Hiram to shake his hand, "Hello Mr. Berry."

Hiram looked at Quinn with irritation in his eyes, which made Quinn quite uncomfortable but Quinn being Quinn Fabray pulled out a smile for the man even though he didn't return it. Hiram didn't even say anything to Quinn he just shook her hand.

Rachel feeling the tension grew in the room grabbed Quinn's hand to take them up to her room. Once Rachel and Quinn were in the divas room Quinn thought to start a conversation. "So Rach, what movie we going to watch, let me guess Funny Girl?" Quinn answered with a hint of sarcasm and a smirk.

The brunette turned around with shock portrayed on her face after closing the door, "Oh my god I would love to," Rachel not hearing Quinn's sarcasm.

"Rach, I was kind of being sarcastic, I know Funny Girl is your favorite movie and I'm sure you watch it a least once a week so I was kind of joking."

Rachel pulled out a pout and then became a little confused, "Wait... What... How did you know that's my favorite movie?"

Quinn smiled, "Like I said the other day, I remember a lot of things about you... But if you want to watch it I don't mind, I've only watched it like once."

This shocked Rachel yet again, "ONCE Quinn, ONCE! Okay, we are most definitely watching it."

Quinn just smiled at the brunette, thinking how cute she is. Of course the blonde didn't want to say no to the diva, so she and Rachel went to lie on the girl's bed to watch the movie. As the movie progressed Rachel went to move positions on the bed and accidently brushed against Quinn's arm, which sent an electric shock through each of the girls, both girls tried to bring their breathing back to normal, neither one looked at each other. Rachel however to scared to move again keep her hand right next to the blondes arm.

Both girls couldn't concentrate for the rest of the movie. It was the first time that Rachel zoned out of watching Funny Girl. The brunette was at a loss, she had no idea what was going on, the feelings she was experiencing was new to her and it scared her.

After the movie was over Rachel quietly jumped up to turn her TV off. The diva chose to brush it off and forget about the feelings that she just sensed. "So Quinn, what did you think about the movie second time round?" asked Rachel.

"Definitely better than watching it the first time," Quinn winked at the small brunette.

_What... Did I just flirt with Rachel,_ Quinn thought.

Rachel blushed at hearing Quinn's answer. She then went and jumped back onto her bed, sitting cross legged, "How about we talk," Rachel beamed.

Quinn smiled back, "About what?"

"Well are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Quinn honestly didn't want to have a serious conversation but chose to answer the diva anyway, "Honestly, not as much as I thought, but I'm sure come tomorrow morning I will be... I don't think the other Glee members will mind because we are all accepting of each other but I'm sure I'm going to shock them and I know there will be gossip... But I also know it will stay in Glee, and I'm really just happy that I've got you, Santana and Brittany to back me up."

Rachel nodded and smiled and went to grab the blonde's hand, again she was surprised to receive a shot of electricity through her arm. "I'm so happy that I will be there for you, Quinn."

Both girls continued to chat for a little while until Rachel heard her dad say that dinner was ready. Quinn not wanting to interrupt the Berry's dinner chose to say goodbye to the Berry men, gave Rachel a hug goodbye and then the blonde headed home to have dinner with her mom.

* * *

><p><em>So I hope you all like this chapter, I thought it was probably the best one I've written so far. The meanings for all those flowers are legit... I looked them all up, haha. I know it could look a bit corny having Quinn give Rachel flowers but I thought it was sweet and Quinn is a person who doesn't know how to express her feelings really well so I thought that the flowers could help her do that. <em>

_Also there is no Santana/Karofsky beard thing going on... Because honestly that was just gross, I just needed a way to get Kurt back into McKinley._

_So next chapter Quinn comes out to the Glee Club, I wonder how everyone is going to react. _

_Thanks again for taking the time to read my story!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Thank you to all the people that have reviewed... You guys are awesome; I love to hear what you think. And also to the people that added this to their alerts and or favorite's... Thank you!_

**I do not own any Glee...Just thought to borrow the characters for a while….and I guess some of the scenes ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

The next day Quinn had her t-shirt on underneath her jacket she wore that day, starting to get nervous about what reactions the Glee members were going to give her, she was just thankful that she had Rachel, Santana and Brittany by her side.

The school day went by with a blur; Quinn was lost in her own little world and was distracted most of the day. The only good thing about her day so far was that she got to spend lunch with Rachel in the school choir room.

Once in Glee everyone was sitting around on the chairs waiting for Mr. Schue to come in, Rachel and Brittany sat either side of her. Words couldn't be said, them just being there was all the blonde needed for support and both the girls knew it. Unfortunately Santana wasn't there but Quinn wasn't mad, she knew the Latina was struggling so Quinn accepted that it would just be Rachel and Brittany with her but that honestly was enough for Quinn all she really wanted was Rachel there.

Rachel grabbed onto Quinn's hand and gave it a tight squeeze for reassurance, then the girls waited. Mr. Schue then walked in with a smile plastered on his face. "Okay guys… Does everyone have their t-shirts on? I'm very curious to what you have all chosen to confess," Mr. Schue clapped his hands together and continued to talk, "Okay, so I was thinking we should all stand up individually and show the group your t-shirt and talk about why you chose it, then we will head to the auditorium and do our GaGa number... And I guess I'll go first and then feel free to come up after me... Now before I unzip my jacket I want to say that whatever we reveal today stays in our group because I know most of these things would be a struggle for you."

After Mr. Schue's long speech he went to take off his jacket, which relieved the white shirt with black letters saying 'Butt Chin'. "Okay, well ever since I was little I was teased about my butt chin and I have been self conscious of it ever since... But now I stand here today with confidence, thank you guys for helping me come to realization." Mr. Schue then gave his massive smile that reached his ears, "Okay, who's up next?"

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand, "I'll go Mr. Schue," she got up to replace the spot where Mr. Schue was and went to unzip her jacket, "Well you all know that this week I was considering getting a nose reconstruction, but thanks to Barbra and Quinn they helped me change my mind." With hearing Rachel's little confession that Quinn helped her all the Glee members beside Quinn and Brittany were all showing wide eyes, but Rachel persisted to talk, ignoring all their expressions, "I have come to terms with the way I look, I don't want to change my appearance for anyone, if Barbra could make it why can't Rachel Berry," with that Rachel beamed and went to walk back to her seat.

Finn chose to step up next and revealed what was under his jacket, however Quinn started to zone out not concentrating to anybody's speeches, all she could think about was what she was going to say. She was starting to get really nervous and also regretting to even do it, but Quinn couldn't back out now, she had to do it, if not for herself but for Rachel and Brittany and Santana. She really thought if she steps out and 'comes out' then she may have a chance with Rachel and also if she comes out, Santana might get the strength to do it which will obviously make Brittany happy as well. So yes Quinn Fabray is going to do this today for Rachel, Brittany, Santana and herself.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by Brittany giving her a light tap on the shoulder and Rachel leaning over to speak to her, "Everyone has finished, Quinn. It's your turn." Quinn's heart rate probably just doubled in its beats from hearing Rachel say it was her turn.

Quinn slowly got up to stand in front of the other Glee kids, she turned to face Mr. Schue first and opened her mouth to speak, and she was surprised she could even do that because her mouth had lost all its saliva. "Mr. Schue, I just want to ask again, whatever we reveal today stays between us?"

"Of course, Quinn," Mr. Schue said, also giving her an encouraging smile.

"Okay, well before I undo my jacket, I want to say this will shock basically everyone in this room besides Rachel and Brittany because they already know, I just hope you can accept this," Quinn didn't know what else to say so she looked over at Rachel and Brittany who were now sitting next to each other holding hands giving Quinn a reassuring smile.

Quinn then nodded and closed her eyes to unzip her jacket; at this point her heart rate was going crazy. Quinn continued to have her eyes closed while unzipping her jacket and waited for the reactions of her friends. Once the jacket was undone she grabbed either side of it to pull open to relieve her white t-shirt with black writing on it, saying 'Likes Girls'...

Everyone in the room besides Rachel and Brittany gasped at what there were seeing. Quinn continued to have her eyes closed wishing this was a dream, she started to hear people talk, first she heard Kurt speak, "I knew it," he said with pride. Quinn gave a small shy smile but continued to have her eyes close.

"Well that explains a lot," Puck spoke up.

"Ummm, well I didn't see that one coming," Sam voiced.

"Wait... Hold on... I thought Santana was the gay ex-cheerleader," Artie said.

Quinn suddenly felt two different hands trying to grab both of her hands; Quinn slowly opened her eyes and saw Rachel and Brittany on either side of her. She gave a half smile to both of the girls, then she turned around after hearing Finn's voice, "Is this a joke or something?" Finn looked confused.

Rachel gave Quinn's hand a squeeze and the blonde took a breath in to finally say something, after all she is Quinn Fabray she can do anything.

"No Finn, it's not a joke," Quinn said with a little anger in her voice.

"Well girl you know I got your back," Mercedes said.

"Thank you Mercedes, that means a lot."

"Yeah Quinn, I hold no judgment, I'm proud of you for telling us," Tina gave the blonde a smile. She stood up from her seat and went to give Quinn a hug.

"Thanks, Tina."

Mr. Schue thought it was time to speak up, "Quinn, I would like to say thank you for revealing this to the club today, I know it must have been hard, so thank you for your honesty, this was the meaning for the project, so well done." He turned to look over at the rest of the club, "And guys this club is all about acceptance as I said at the start of the week so I hope I don't have to teach you guys that again... Now I think we should all head to the auditorium to do our number."

Everyone started to head off to the auditorium, but each person stopped to give Quinn a hug first. Finn was the only one that just walked off to the auditorium without acknowledging Quinn. Puck was the last to leave before Quinn, Rachel and Brittany. He got up off his chair and walked over to the blonde, "Can we talk for a second?" Puck asked. Quinn nodded and told Rachel and Brittany she will meet up with them. Before the girls left they each gave Quinn a hug and told her that they were proud of her.

The blonde looked back to Puck and waited for him to start talking, "Well Baby Mama you sure about this?" Quinn just nodded and waited for Puck to continue, "I guess it does explain a lot, the Puck Man did only get in once," Puck smirked.

"Ha, funny Puckerman..." said Quinn after she punched him in the arm.

"Ow, you can sure punch like a les."

"Do you want me to hit you again, Puck?"

"No, I was only joking babe... But anyways, that was awesome what you did back there, you have guts Fabray, and I'm all for it... Well only if I get to see," he winked and with that Quinn punched him again in the arm.

"Thanks though, Puck."

"No prob lesbro, least go," Puck swung his arm over Quinn's shoulders and lead the way to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Puck got into the auditorium to take their places for their number. Like always the New Directions did fantastic with the GaGa song. Mr. Schue then dismissed them for the week.<p>

The blonde walked over to Rachel in the audience once they were dismissed as Rachel didn't participate in the number because she still needed to recover from her injury. "So what did you think?" Quinn asked while she sat down next to Rachel.

"As much as I would have loved to be a part of the number, you all did a superb job."

Quinn beamed back, "So Rach, what are your plans for the weekend?"

"I have dance class tomorrow morning then I just have my family dinner on Sunday with my dad's... Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover at mine on Saturday... Seeing as we're friends now."

Rachel's smile reached her ears, "Yes, Quinn that would be perfect."

"Okay great, well that's settled... Did you want a lift home?"

"Thank you for the offer by my daddy is picking me up."

"No problem... Well I'll walk you out."

But before they got to their feet Finn walked over to them, "Ummm, Quinn do you mind if we talk for a minute?"

Quinn looked over at Rachel, "You can come over whenever you're ready tomorrow... I'm not doing anything."

"Okay... Well I'll most likely be having lunch with my dad after dance class so I'll get him to drop me off after, if that's okay?"

Quinn nodded and smiled, "Yeah, that's fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn gave Rachel a hug goodbye and the brunette got up and left. Finn went and took a seat then looked at the blonde. "I'm really confused, Quinn."

_Aren't you always confused?_ Quinn thought. "Well I don't know why it would be confusing Finn, I'm attracted to girls and not boys, so that makes me a lesbian."

"But how... When...We...We went out Quinn."

"Yes and I'm sorry for that... I was struggling back then... Trying to figure myself out."

"Alright, so that's why you broke up with me?"

"Yes, I didn't want to hurt you... That's why I chose to end it... I'm so sorry Finn," Quinn honestly said.

"It's okay... You couldn't do anything about it... So I'm not blaming you," Finn reached over and hugged Quinn.

"Thank you Finn, that means a lot."

They walked together and chatted to the parking lot and then said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived home and then made her way into the lounge room to see her mom.<p>

"Hey mom, how was your day?"

"Oh Quinnie, my day was fine, but I should be the one asking how yours was, did everything go okay?" Judy asked a little nervously.

"Actually better than I could have hoped for, everyone was really shocked but they all are cool with it... I also spoke to Finn and Puck about it... I think it was hard for Finn but he came around."

"Well I am glad, Sweetie, because you need to have your friends support."

"Yeah I guess... Anyways I'm going to put my bag up in my room," Quinn got up to head to the stairs; before she started to walk up them she turned around to her mother.

"Ummm mom, is it okay if I have a friend come over tomorrow and sleepover... It's a friend from Glee?"

"That would be fine, Honey... You haven't had a sleepover in a while... Who is it? Santana or Brittany?"

"Neither... It's actually Rachel Berry."

"Oh I didn't know you two were friends," Judy said surprised.

"Yeah we kind of just became friends... After taking her to the doctors and doing the duet together this week."

"Okay, well that sounds great; Rachel seems like a lovely girl."

Quinn nodded her head and then headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>That night Quinn was resting on her bed just thinking over this past week, so much had changed for her in such a small amount of time. The blonde never thought she would be able to get as far as she had come, she was so happy that her mom and friends accepted who she is. She had never felt so relieved.<p>

As she continued to rest, her mind went to that special person, she was so thankful that Rachel was giving her another chance. She knows that they are now friends... However she hopes one day soon that she will get the opportunity to be more than that with the brunette. There was something so unique about Rachel, she made Quinn feel something that she has never felt before, something amazing that the blonde didn't understand... Well yes she did understand... It was love.

Quinn would never know why it was Rachel, but from the first time she meet her back in 8th grade Quinn just couldn't stop her feelings for her. The brunettes brown eyes were so alluring for the blonde, the way the diva smiled her megawatt smile, the way she would talk and laugh were adorable, the way that Rachel would be so strong and the way the diva would never back down from her dreams just made Quinn fall for the brunette even more.

The blonde laid there and continued to think of Rachel until she heard her phone buzz on her bedside table, see leant over to grab her phone and read who the message was from... It was Santana.

**S: Q! Wantz 2 come over 2 mine 2mrow, hang out maybe…go shoppin, haven't done da 4 a while – S.**

**Q: Sorry S but Rachel is coming over tomorrow, definitely another time though.**

**S: Wow Q u move fast ;P, just make sure u wear protection, haha – S.**

Quinn just laughed at Santana's text, yes Santana can be... Well Santana, but Quinn still loved her best friend.

**Q: How you entertain me San...anyways I'll see you on Monday. Night S x.**

**S: Night Q xx – S.**

Once the blonde finished her text chat with Santana she chose to head to bed early that night, hoping to have dreams of one certain gorgeous brunette.

* * *

><p><em>Hey peoples hope you liked that chapter... I know it wasn't as long as my last one but I just thought I should end the chapter at the end of that day because if I didn't I'm sure it would have been a really long chapter.<em>

_Anyways, hope you liked the way Quinn came out in Glee._

_On another note, next chapter is the Faberry sleepover :D, I'm excited... Hope you are all too._

_Thank you again for taking the time to read my story... It always helps me to write more._

_Also I just have to put this in... I'm soooo excited for the new Glee episode this week! And that is all... Will be uploading next chapter around same time next week ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_I just wanted to give a special thanks to __**RUMad**__ for taking the time to continue to review every chapter... And also to __**smartblonde317**__ who has also been a loyal reviewer... To everyone else you are all awesome, thank you to all the new people who have added my story to favorite's or alerts or both._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

Quinn woke up the next morning from a loud beeping noise, she angrily moved over to grab her phone from her bedside table, and squinted one eye open so the light wouldn't hurt her. She looked on the screen to see who had sent her a message and was happily surprised when the screen had Rachel Berry covering the wall on her phone. She gave a sleepy smile and went to read the text from the brunette.

**R: Hello Quinn, I hope you have had a good morning, I just finished dance class and are on my way to have lunch with my dad, so I will be around your place in a little over an hour if that is okay?**

"Holy crap what time is it," Quinn says to herself. She looks at the top of her phone where the clock was and read that it was 12:17pm. _Wow what a sleep in,_ Quinn thought to herself smiling, Quinn Fabray loves her sleep. She smiled and stretched in her bed then chose to reply to Rachel.

**Q: Hey Rach, sounds good to me, I'll see you soon. Have fun at lunch with your dad x.**

Quinn read over her text message after it was sent and realized that she ended her text with an 'x'. _Oh gosh, I hope Rachel doesn't look to far into that,_ it was the first time that the blonde had sent an 'x' at the end of her text to the brown eyed diva. _It will be okay... All friends write that to their friends... I did it to Santana last night._ Quinn shrugged off her worries and thought it was time to get up, have a shower and get ready for Rachel to come over.

However, on the other side of town a brunette was sitting in the father's car looking down at her phone and did read too much into the text message, of course she would, she's Rachel Berry, she thinks too much into everything, though she would never tell anyone that she read too much into the text. Surprising she wasn't upset or angry she was amazingly happy about it, so Rachel read over the text message again with a megawatt smile.

Back at the Fabray residence Quinn was showered and dressed into a pretty light blue summer dress, she made her way downstairs to grab something to eat. She was both excited and nervous that Rachel would be coming over shortly; she just wanted everything to go nicely.

She made her way into the kitchen and saw her mother there chopping up some vegetables. "Hey mom... How's your morning been?" Quinn asked politely. Quinn actually doesn't mind spending time and talking with her mother these days, yes there have their ups and downs but the blonde believes that they have formed a nice bond between each other and Quinn feels she has passed the stage of being angry and upset with her mother. She realized how controlling Russell was to her mother and was happy that now her mom has become stronger and confident within herself to never let someone control her like that again. The ex-head cheerleader knew her mom would have stood up for her if she wasn't controlled by Russell, so she doesn't blame her mother for throwing her out of the house, all that blame is on Russell, but she hasn't confided that knowledge to her mother yet, they hadn't spoken about the time when Quinn had been thrown out, Quinn wasn't quite ready to talk about it.

"Oh hi Sweetie, it has been alright, I just did some grocery shopping for dinner tonight... You slept in pretty late I was going to go up and wake you up if you didn't show your face before 1 o'clock... What time will Rachel be coming over?" Judy asked while going back to chopping up the vegetables.

"She texted me at 12:15 saying see will be just over an hour so probably in 30 minutes."

"All right, that sounds lovely."

Quinn choosing to change the subject, while walking over to the fridge to grab a juice and some fruit, "Soooo... What you doing mom?"

"Just chopping up some veggies for dinner today."

"Oh you do know that Rachel's vegan right?" Quinn totally forgot to tell her mother that yesterday.

"Actually yes I did, I believe you told me that a while ago in a conversation, so don't worry darling I'm preparing a vegan meal for us."

_When did I talk to my mom about Rachel... Ummmm I have no idea... Oh well_..."Okay, great thanks mom... I'm just going to go clean my room up a bit before Rachel gets here."

"So you won't clean your room when I ask you to do it, but having a friend over will change your mind to do it," Judy wasn't really asking a question, she was just kind of stating a fact.

"Yeah, sounds like it," Quinn laughed while walking up to her room.

* * *

><p>After Quinn cleaned her room she thought to just chuck on some music and relax on her bed while waiting for Rachel to come over. After a couple of minutes she heard a soft knock on her door, "Come in," she answered. She was surprised to see the brunette open the door, she thought it was just going to be her mother wanting to ask her a question or something.<p>

"Oh hey Rach, I thought you were going to be my mom."

"Your mother let me in and told me you were up here, I hope that's okay," Rachel gave Quinn a shy smile.

"Oh yeah, it's totally fine I just was surprised is all, how was your dance class and lunch with your dad?" Quinn said while moving over on her bed so the brunette could join.

Rachel walked over and sat down on the blondes bed, "Dance class was actually quite good, we learnt a new routine today, and lunch was nice, I usually always go out with my dad after dance class... So what did you get up to?" the diva answered Quinn with excitement.

"Well you kind of woke me up from your text today," the ex-head cheerleader laughed.

Rachel hung her mouth open and was a little taken back from that because the brunette has never in her life slept in after midday... Actually come to think of it the diva hadn't slept in past 10:00. Quinn chose to continue talking, "I like to sleep in," she smiled.

"But you waste so much of your day, Quinn. You could accomplish a lot more if you wake up earlier."

Quinn just thought Rachel was being cute... _What, did I just think that... I can't think that right now... Yeah maybe I want to but don't freak Rachel out,_ Quinn thought. Anyways the blonde chose to ignore the comment, "So Rach, what did you want to do today and tonight."

"Well Quinn this is quite new for me, I haven't had many sleepovers with friends... Yes I've had a couple with Kurt and Mercedes, but they only consist of gossip, makeovers and trying to throw out my clothes."

"Not your argyle, skirts and animal sweaters," Quinn fake gasped at the diva.

"Was that a sarcastic remark Quinn Fabray?" Rachel teased back, knowing that it was a joke.

"I believe it was Rachel Berry."

"Well I resent that."

Quinn couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing, "Sorry Rach, you know I was joking, I'm not going to lie but I kind of like your animal sweaters and argyle socks and skirts."

"Are you trying to be sarcastic again, because I can't tell."

"No, really... I'm not trying to be sarcastic, I really don't mind them, they make you stand out in the crowd, you're not trying to follow it, you're being an individual and I like that about you... I know I used to make fun of your clothing all the time and I'm sorry for that, but honestly I think I was always making fun of your clothes because of that reason... I was jealous that you didn't follow the crowds fashion, you chose what you wanted to wear."

"Well thank you, Quinn. That means a lot."

"No worries Rach... Okay that was pretty deep stuff... So let's move on... How about we go rent some movies and then come back and chill out by watching those movies and talking?"

"That sounds perfect," Rachel smiled.

The girls walked down the stairs to inform Judy of their plans to go to the video store. Once they arrived at the store they started to glance over the shelves, "Okay Rach, you can pick which ones you want to watch... But before you get too excited… No musicals," Quinn laughed.

"That is not funny Quinn, so I'm going to ignore it, but how about we pick two each and then we can decide what to watch when we get to your house?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

As the girls continued to browse through the movies they were stopped by a familiar voice, "Well if it isn't Baby Mama and my hot Jew together."

Both girls turned around knowing who it was straight away, "Puck", "Noah", they both said together.

"What's my two favorite hotties doing here?" Puck smirked at the girls.

"Quinn and I are having a movie night so we have just come to grab some movies to watch... What brings you here?" Rachel asked.

"Well there are no good parties on tonight so I've came to grab some XBOX games to play because Finn's coming to mine later."

"Why didn't you ask me to come around... Oh I know... Don't worry it's cause I'll kick your ass," Quinn laughed while making fun of Puck.

"You play video games?" Rachel asked with surprise in her voice.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Rach." Quinn smiled at the brunette.

"Yeah my Baby Mama is really good... She use to beat me all the time when she lived with me… Never let her and Santana play together though... They both get feisty," Puck said while nudging Quinn's shoulder.

"Anyways, Rachel and I are going to go back to choosing movies, we will see you at school on Monday."

The girls both hugged Puck goodbye and went to pick their movies.

Once they grabbed their movies they headed back to the Fabray residence. "Okay lets grab some snacks and drinks then head to the lounge room to watch the first movie... Then we will have dinner, then head up to my room to watch the rest... How's that sound?"

"That actually sounds well planned out, Quinn," Rachel said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah it kind of sounds like something you would do wouldn't it," Quinn laughed.

Rachel gave out a small laugh, "Actually it would be."

The girls grabbed their snacks and drinks and went to sit on the couch.

"Okay so here are the selections," Quinn handed them to Rachel, there was two comedy DVDs, one romance and one horror DVD to select from.

"You bought a horror movie?" Rachel stated.

"Yes I did, don't you like horror?"

"Well daddy makes me watch them but I do get scared from them."

"Well a horror movie is suppose to be scary Rach, and I'll be here," Quinn smiled. "Let's watch this comedy one first... Okay."

Quinn showed the movie to Rachel and the brunette nodded.

They both sat down on the couch and watched the movie in comfortable silence. Once the movie was over Judy came into the lounge room, "Girl's, dinners ready."

"Perfect timing Mrs. Fabray," Rachel smiled and headed into the dining room.

Dinner was pleasant, there weren't any awkward silent moments, Judy asked Rachel a lot of questions about Glee and what she wanted to do after high school so Quinn sat back and listened. Rachel was thankful that Judy made a vegan dinner; no one besides her family did that for her, even when she had dinner with Finn.

"Thank you so much for dinner Mrs. Fabray, it was lovely... And thank you for going to all the trouble with making a vegan dish."

"Not a problem Rachel, it was my pleasure... You're welcome over for dinner whenever you like... I also quite enjoyed making a vegan meal," Judy happily replied.

The girls headed up to Quinn's room to watch the rest of the movies. After they watched the romance movie Quinn decided to put the horror one on.

"I'm not liking this choice of movie, Quinn," Rachel said honestly.

"It will be okay Rach, if you get scared just cuddle me, okay?"

Quinn was surprised that she even said that out loud but shrugged it off. _Friends cuddle all the time... See won't read into it,_ the blonde said to herself.

Once the movie started of course Rachel went to cuddle Quinn. The blonde was a little nervous at first, feeling Rachel's skin against hers as it felt like electricity shooting through her body, but it became comfortable for her after a minute or so. To Rachel's surprise she felt really comfortable snuggling up against Quinn.

When the movie finished the girls decided to get ready for bed and then talk. They talked about anything and everything it felt like they had been friends for years, which felt really nice for both of them. Until Rachel asked Quinn a question the blonde didn't want to answer yet. "So Quinn, do you like anyone? I know you just came out this week but are you attracted to anyone?"

"Ummmm... Yes there is someone that I'm attracted too... But I don't want to tell you who it is yet, if that's okay... I'm not ready yet," Quinn didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell Rachel that that person was her.

But to Quinn's relief the brunette didn't push, "That's understandable, Quinn. I won't push you to tell me, whenever you're ready." To Rachel's surprise she was a little hurt, not that Quinn didn't want to tell her, it was because Quinn liked someone and of course Rachel didn't think that someone was herself, _Oh gosh did I just think that... Yes Rachel Barbra Berry you did._

The girls were silent for a bit before they got into a comfortable conversation again until they were too tired and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning with a shock because she was cuddling up against Rachel, well more like spooning Rachel. She went to move her arm off the brunette so the diva wouldn't wake up with a surprise but when she lifted her hand she felt the brunette grab a hold of it, which resulted in not letting the blonde move off her. Quinn was both happy and scared to not move away from the brunette, so Quinn went back to sleep.<p>

Once Quinn woke up again she couldn't feel the small brunette cuddled up next to her. She slowly opened her eyes getting her bearings and saw that Rachel wasn't in her bed, she looked over to the bathroom and saw that the door was closed so figured that she would be in there. The blonde just laid in her bed trying to wake up, she grabbed her phone to see if she had any messages and saw that there was one from Santana, she slide her phone open to read the message.

**S: So spill...what base you get to with Berry last night ;P – S.**

Quinn just giggled; it was so Santana to write that.

**Q: Sorry S but I'm a girl who doesn't kiss and tell *;P back at you*!**

The ex-head cheerleader always loved messing with her best friend.

**S: Holy crap Q, does that means something happened! Don't shit with me nows!**

**Q: You know I love messing with you S. But to answer your question I didn't even get to first base, but we did cuddle.**

**S: Well that's disappointing Q! But least you know the Shortie can tolerate your touch, haha.**

**Q: Very funny S, anyways I'm off...Rachel's going to come out of the bathroom soon...and don't think dirty!**

**S: You know me to well Q, I possibly can't do that ;).**

Quinn just laughed and put her phone back on the bedside table, as she dropped her phone on the table Rachel came out.

"Morning Quinn, how did you sleep?" Rachel said too enthusiastic for the morning.

"Morning, and I slept really well thanks, you?" Quinn actually had one of the best sleeps she's had in a long time, but she wasn't going to confess that to Rachel.

"I slept quite amazingly actually," Rachel answered with a smile and Quinn returned that smile.

The girls made their way downstairs to grab breakfast before Rachel went home and saw that Judy was already cooking.

"Morning girls, I made vegan pancakes with fruit, I hope that's okay?"

"Morning Mrs. Fabray", "Morning mom", the girls said together.

"That sounds good to me mom, Rachel is that okay for you?" Quinn looked over to Rachel.

"Sounds more than okay Quinn, thank you Mrs. Fabray."

"Please call me Judy," she looked at Rachel with a smile then looked to Quinn, "Quinnie, did you want some bacon too?"

"No thanks mom I'll just have what Rachel's having."

This surprised Judy, "You never turn down bacon, Sweetie."

Quinn knew her mom would say that because it was completely truthful, "Yeah I know, I don't want to make Rach feel uncomfortable."

"Oh Quinn I don't mind, my dad eats meat all the time when I'm around."

"It's all good, I'm happy with vegan pancakes and fruit... Even though I've never tried vegan pancakes before… If there actually is a difference to normal pancakes," Quinn laughed.

That's when Judy realized that her daughter liked this Rachel Berry girl and to Judy's own surprise she wasn't upset about it.

"Well that's really sweet of you Quinn, no one has done that for me before," Rachel said honestly.

Quinn just smiled and nodded her head, then went to eating her breakfast.

After breakfast the girls went to grab Rachel's things, as Quinn was driving her home. Rachel politely said goodbye to Judy and thanked her for her hospitality which Judy was more than happy to accept anytime.

Once the girls got to Rachel's, they said their goodbyes. "Thanks so much for having me over... I really enjoyed it," Rachel said with a smile.

"I enjoyed it too Rach, we will have to do it again."

"Most definitely, how about next time you come over to my house?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Quinn smiled.

"Well I will see you tomorrow at school, Quinn."

"Yes you will."

And with that both the girls hugged and went their separate ways; Rachel went inside her house and Quinn drove back home.

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo I hope you like that chapter, I know it wasn't filled with any drama... I just kind of wanted to start building the girls friendshiprelationship and also throw in some of the girl's thoughts as well._

_About not naming any DVD's the girls watched I just couldn't make any up, so you can use your imaginations with what they chose, haha._

_So next chapter will be up next week, hope you all have a fantastic week... And thank you all again for taking the time to read the story! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Okay a quick thank you to all the people who have added my story to favorites and alerts! I'm blown away by how many new ones I got this week... Now, hope you enjoy this chapter._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

The next couple of weeks went by pretty uneventful, Quinn and Rachel's friendship became stronger, and they started to hang out a lot more. No-one really spoke about their new found friendship because Santana had basically threatened everyone in the school to shut their mouths. Santana and Brittany even started hanging out with the two of them. And although the Latina wouldn't say it out loud she didn't mind Rachel anymore, of course Santana was still Santana in her ways.

Even Quinn and Rachel's daddy Hiram started to get along. Quinn was a bit nervous if she ever was at Rachel's house with her daddy around, because she still remembered when she first meet Hiram he wasn't very welcoming to her. So last week when Rachel asked her to come over after school for dinner she confronted Hiram and Leroy.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_Quinn had a pleasant dinner with the Berry's, Rachel asked her to come up to her room to hang out for a bit before the blonde had to go home but before she followed her the ex-head cheerleader said she just needed to go to the bathroom, so she would meet the brunette up in her room. But Quinn didn't need to go to the bathroom she needed to speak to the Berry men privately. Ever since Quinn and Rachel became friends Hiram had been very stand offish about the two girl's newfound friendship, and Quinn knew perfectly well why he was. _

"_Leroy and Mr. Berry could I talk to you for a moment?" Quinn voiced while the Berry men were in the kitchen doing the dishes. The two men turned around to show the girl their full attention._

"_Of course Sweetie, what did you want to talk about?" Leroy asked. Leroy had been very sweet with Quinn. The blonde could see in Leroy why Rachel had given her a second chance, because he had the same quality as the small brunette. Hiram on the other hand was very rigid and didn't say anything._

"_I would just like to personally apologize to you... I would believe that Rachel has confided in you over the years about her life and about the bullying that she has encountered... So I'm assuming she would have told you of the way I have treated her in the past."_

_Both the men nodded their heads in understanding so Quinn continued. "I know I basically made her life a living hell, and I wish I could go back in time and take that away, but I can't... I have asked and received forgiveness from Rachel, I honestly don't believe that I deserve it but your daughter is a very forgiving person which I admire about her."_

_Quinn took another breath figuring out how to word the next bit, this was honestly hard for her, she isn't a person who asks for forgiveness, but she knew she had to do this for Rachel and herself so she keep going. "Mr. Berry I cannot not notice that you have been very stand offish with me in your house and I understand why that is and I completely deserve the treatment that you are giving me, actually I deserve worse, you have actually been too nice to me even though I can see that you are a bit distant towards me."_

_Hiram just stood there with his eyes on the blonde showing not much of any emotion so Quinn again proceeded, "But I want to tell you both that I will never intentionally want to hurt Rachel again, she is an amazing friend, the best I could truly ask for. Me choosing to be-friend her isn't some trick or game, I really want Rachel's friendship."_

_Quinn didn't know what else to say so thought to wrap it up, "I guess what I want to say is I hope one day both of you will also be able to forgive me like Rachel has forgiven me."_

_There was a couple seconds of silence before Leroy walked around the kitchen table and pulled Quinn into a tight hug, "Thank you for saying that, Quinn. I accept your apology."_

"_Thank you, Leroy."_

_Both Quinn and Leroy looked and waited for Hiram to say something. "Quinn, I want to say thank you for saying that, however I am not like my husband and Rachel. I don't give out second chances in a heartbeat like those two. Although I will try a lot harder now to find your forgiveness," Hiram smiled at Quinn, it was actually the first smile the blonde has ever had from him. _

"_Thank you, Mr. Berry. I won't give up and I'll prove to you I deserve your forgiveness."_

"_Thank you, Quinn, and also I think it's time I let you call me Hiram."_

_All the three people in the room smiled at that. And yes things were going to get better between them._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>It was getting closer to Prom and Quinn was very conflicted, she didn't know if it would be too soon to actually ask Rachel to the Prom, because that would mean coming out to the whole school and Quinn didn't think she was ready for that yet. Yes the whole of New Directions knew that the blonde was gay but everyone still keep it silent for Quinn. And Quinn also thought that even if she asked Rachel she wouldn't know if the brunette would say yes, however she also didn't want Rachel to go with anyone else, that anyone else being Finn.<p>

Quinn still hadn't told Rachel that the person she likes is her because the blonde still wanted to build a good friendship between them before she confesses her deep feelings to the brunette. However, Quinn also thinks it's time to come out and confess it to Rachel.

The ex-head cheerleader didn't know what was in store for her this week but with Brittany's new YouTube show 'Fondue for Two', and the new school newspaper 'Muckraker', she knew something was going to go down. So on Tuesday morning Mr. Schue asked all the Glee members to come to the choir room for a quick meeting before the start of class. Once everyone arrived Mr. Schue wrote on the white board 'Rumours', and Quinn's initial feeling was that this could be the best opportunity to confess her feelings to Rachel.

Mr. Schue spoke up, "'Rumours', a classic record by Fleetwood Mac... Seeing as I didn't set a assignment yesterday that is why I asked you here this morning. So this week seeing as Sue has started 'The Muckraker', which has started backstabbing and gossip amongst the school I thought as a club we could stop all these lies going on and sing about it. This week I want each of you to pick a song from the album that you feel is relevant in your life and sing it in your own way... Then on Friday I thought our number to sing will be 'Don't Stop' from the album."

All the kids agreed and split up to head to their first class for the day. Quinn was stopped by Rachel on the way out of the choir room, "Do you know what song you will be singing for this week's assignment, Quinn?"

"No actually, I have to listen to the album first and see what I think is relevant for me I guess. I'm assuming you have already figured out which one you will be singing," Quinn said with a small laugh and a smile.

The brunette returned a smile to Quinn, "Actually, I think I'm going to have trouble this week to find a good song that I believe will do justice for expressing the right thoughts and feelings that I have been faced with."

"Wow, so Rachel Berry doesn't know what to sing, that's a first," Quinn replied with a bit of surprise and sarcasm.

"Well there are only 11 songs on the album and none of them have any significance to what's going on in my life, besides 'Don't Stop' and I can't sing that as that's our number for the end of the week."

"So you won't be singing a solo this week?"

"I don't think I will be, Quinn."

"Wow. Now that's a first," Quinn mocked Rachel while laughing.

"I am fine with it, I will just listen and judge everyone else's choice of song," the diva smiled back.

Both girls then said their goodbyes and headed to their classes.

* * *

><p>During second period, Quinn had a free study class so she thought to head into the choir room and listen to the 'Rumours' album to see if there was something she could see that would express her feelings for Rachel. As she was laying down on a row of chairs she came across a song that she thought could help her, it wasn't exactly the perfect lyrics that she was after but she thought it would do because the task this week is to sing a song from the album.<p>

Pleased with her decision she thought to start practicing it, wanting it to be perfect for when she would serenade Rachel with it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went along fine for Quinn; she had lunch with Rachel, Santana and Brittany. She has been happy that Santana could now be civil around the brunette. Of course Brittany was fine hanging out with the diva.<p>

Once Glee time came around, Mr. Schue asked the group if anyone had anything to sing yet, everyone besides Quinn looked to Rachel straight away thinking that she would have something to sing but everyone was surprised when she didn't throw up her hand and hop out of her seat. Artie put up his hand and performed the song 'Never Going Back Again'. It shocked Quinn a little bit because she thought that Brittany and Artie were okay, but as she came to think of it, it made sense to why Santana was a little bit too happy at lunch time, and why Brittany is sitting with Santana for the first time in ages in Glee. _I wonder what had happened,_ Quinn thought.

The Glee kids clapped once Artie finished performing his song, no-one wanted to comment because Artie kind of looked depressed and hung his head so Mr. Schue thought he would have to say something, he was the teacher after all. "Great work, Artie," said Will while clapping his hands. Wow that was deep... Not.

"Does anyone else want to perform today?" No-one else put their hands up so Mr. Schue let everyone leave early today, seeing as they did have a meeting that morning.

Quinn wanting to get the gossip that was going on between Brittany and Artie, so she quickly said her goodbyes to Rachel and walked after Santana and Brittany. Chasing up to them in the hallways, "Hey San, Britt... Britt is everything okay with you and Artie?" Quinn swore she could see a smirk come from Santana's lips.

"No, we kind of broke up today," Brittany said hanging her head. _Well that explains it,_ Quinn thought.

"Oh really, why is that? I thought you two were good."

"Well he kind of didn't like that I still had sweet lady kisses with San, even though San told me that it's not cheating... And he called me stupid," Brittany sadly said.

Okay there is one thing that you do not do and that's call Brittany stupid. "He said what?" Quinn said in anger.

Santana spoke up, "I know I'm totally going Lima Heights on his ass... But B here is going to be okay. We're going to get some ice cream aren't we B?" Santana said while wrapping an arm around the taller blonde's waist. This made the dancer give a small smile.

Quinn said her goodbyes to the girls and went home for the day, choosing to spend her free time working on practicing her song for Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I know that this chapter wasn't as long as my others and I'm sorry. My life has been quite hectic lately... I have 6 assignments (I think it's called Papers in America) due for college before Christmas... So that explains why it wasn't long...<em>

_I wanted to just start building more of a story line and slowly work my way up to more drama... Hope you all didn't mind this chapter. Just to let you all know I probably won't be using all of the episodes and twisting them around._

_Oh and by the way I bought the Glee the Concert DVD last week cause it came out here in Australia so that also was a distraction for me. It's amazing! Love how Lea and Dianna hold hands on the last song 'Someone to Love' on the DVD._

_Thank you all again for taking the time to read this story... And for those who choose to leave a review. You're all awesome!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Okay, a quick thank you for all the people reading and reviewing... Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

The next day was going pretty boring for Quinn, nothing exciting had happened. She didn't see much of Rachel because they had different classes. They did however have lunch together and was surprised that Santana and Brittany weren't accompanying them. After the week that Quinn came out to the New Direction's Santana had been joining both Quinn and Rachel for lunch, either in the choir room or the cafeteria. And seeing as Brittany and Artie broke up yesterday Quinn thought the tall blonde would start hanging out with them all the time and not just on occasions. Quinn and Rachel were just chatting while in the cafeteria about the upcoming trip to New Year for Nationals when Quinn felt her phone buzz on the table. Quinn leant over to grab her phone and saw that she had a text from Santana.

**S: Fuck! I need you ASAP!**

Quinn just stared at her phone not knowing what to do, because firstly Santana never says she needs help with anything so Quinn only knew that whatever it was, it was massive.

"Quinn, is everything okay, you have been staring at your phone for about a minute," Rachel said concerned.

After hearing Rachel's voice the ex-head cheerleader shook herself out of her daze and gave her phone to the brunette for her to read.

"Well I don't really know Santana but I believe whatever is it is important, I think you should go find her, Quinn." Quinn nodded and grabbed her phone back to text Santana.

**Q: Where are you S?**

Not even 30 seconds later Santana had texted back.

**S: Parking lot.**

**Q: Coming now.**

Quinn looked back up at Rachel, "She's in the parking lot. I have to go... Sorry."

"It's okay, let me know if I can do anything." Quinn just nodded got up and left the cafeteria to go find Santana.

Once in the car park she saw Santana leaning against her car. She walked over to see the Latina with a face that she has never seen from her before, it was the face of worry and fearfulness. She knew from the girl's body language that she didn't want to be touched so Quinn stood in front of her and started to talk.

"So you want to get out of here?" the blonde said to the Latina. Quinn knew that she would most likely be skipping the rest of the day with Santana but she didn't mind, she knew the girl needed someone to talk to, the blonde could just see it in the way Santana looked. Quinn was worried herself because the Latina has never really wanted to confide with anyone before, she's a person who holds her feelings to herself. So that is why the blonde asked the Latina if she wanted to get out of there and also because she knew Santana wouldn't be up for talking in the middle of the parking lot.

Santana just nodded and walked around to the passenger's side of Quinn's car. Once in the car Quinn drove both of them to the park, the two girls and Brittany use to always hang out at that park because Brittany always loved to feed the ducks. Quinn turned off her car and undone her seat belt, grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Rachel letting her know that she was okay. Quinn felt bad that she just up and left the diva in the cafeteria, they hadn't really spent much time together that week and she was hoping Rachel wouldn't look too much into the reason why. Although Quinn knew that she would be making it up to the diva tomorrow. She turned around in the driver's seat putting her back against the driver's door and looked at the Latina, waiting for her to talk; they hadn't said a word to each other while in the car.

Santana looked out of the passenger's window and started to talk, "So I kinda sung Brittany a song today, Songbird from the Rumours album for our assignment this week." Quinn didn't say anything she just waited for the Latina to continue; she knew the girl wasn't finished. "Of course she loved it... But she asked me to go on 'Fondue for Two' with her and she wants to ask me to Prom. What the fuck am I going to do, Q?"

Santana turned from looking out the window to Quinn; she wanted to see the blonde's facial expressions when she answered her question. "Well S, do you love Britt?" The blonde asked, she already knew the answer she was just trying to show Santana her point of view.

"Shit Q, do you really need me to answer that?" Santana said with a bit of frustration.

"No I don't San... Okay now answer this, what was it like when Britt was with Artie?"

Santana scrunched up her nose in anger from hearing the boys name, "It hurt every second of everyday Q, you have no idea how bad it felt." Quinn knew exactly how bad it felt because she had felt that way with Rachel on so many occasions but she wasn't going to tell that to the Latina, she knew this wasn't the time.

"Do you ever want to lose Britt again?" Quinn was seriously asking too many questions, but she had a good reason behind it.

"Q... Seriously what the fuck are you getting at?"

"S, will you just answer the question."

So Santana did, she sighed then opened her mouth to speak, "I never want to lose her again... I don't know what I would do without her Q, the last 7 months were hell."

Quinn nodded she knew all these answers before she even asked the questions, she just wanted Santana to know them as well before she told her this... "Well then S you already know what to do... If you never want to lose her again go on 'Fondue for Two'."

"But everyone will find out about me... What about Prom Queen?" Quinn just shook her head, Santana was really dumb sometimes.

"S, who gives a fuck about Prom Queen... Look I gave up that dream because I realized Rachel is a better one and you know Britt is a better one for you. Who cares what people are going to think, B makes you happy that's all that matters, and if you think people are going to give you crap about it you do know that you could scare them into apologizing in a second... You're a bigger bitch then anyone I know." Both girls gave out a little chuckle about Santana being the biggest bitch Quinn has ever known, because it was true.

"Yeah I guess you're right... But what about my parents Q, they're going to find out."

This was true, if Santana did go on 'Fondue for Two' she did know that everyone in Lima would find out, and Santana was worried about the reaction her parents were going to have. "Then, San, if your parents don't take it the right way you come and live with me."

Santana's eyes went wide at hearing that information, "Serious, Q?"

Quinn nodded, "Of course, my mom won't mind... But San if you really love Brittany as much as you say then nothing else should matter to you, you need to do this or you might lose her forever. Do you want to chance that?"

"No... Fuck no, Q... You're right, I needz to do this, I can't lose her again."

"Good S, it will be okay."

"Yeah okay... Now we so aren't going to hug right now okay, because I'm not into that crap... But thanks for, yeah you know." That was probably the best thank you Quinn could get out of Santana Lopez so she nodded and said "No worries, S, anytime."

The blonde spoke up again, "So you want to just hang out here or go back to school?"

"Q, we're already out... There's no point in going back now."

* * *

><p>Both girls just hang out around the park to waste some time until Quinn drove Santana over to Brittany's house. Once the girls got to the tall blondes house, Quinn asked the Latina a question, "Do you want me to come in with you?"<p>

"Na, it's okay. I think I can do this... But you know what, Q, I'm gonna get all mushy crap on you now... If you didn't help me before I probably wouldn't have done this."

"Well what are best friends for, and S... You're Santana fucking Lopez you can do this," Quinn said grabbing the girls hand and giving it a squeeze for reassurance.

"You're right Q... Okay I'm off," Santana said squeezing the blondes hand back and then stepping out of the car to walk over to Brittany's house.

* * *

><p>Once Santana was in Brittany's room the tall blonde closed the door behind her and turned around to speak to the Latina.<p>

"San, I'm really happy that you came, I really thought you wouldn't do this."

The Latina didn't look up to the blonde, she kept looking at her hands in her lap, "Yeah me either, Q helped me out, so can we do this nows, cause if we don't, I might not be able to."

Brittany nodded and went to set up the camera, the coffee table with the food was all set up in front of the bed and there was a single couch placed next to the right side of the bed, which is where Brittany would be sitting.

Brittany pressed the play button on her camera then made her way over to the single couch then pressed play on her iPod dock for her music to come on _"Fondue for Two, Fondue for Two... That's some hot dish, Fondue for Two."_

She looked into the camera and started speaking, "Hi I'm Brittany S Pierce, welcome back to another episode of 'Fondue for Two', Lord Tubbington and I are her with a special guess Santana Lopez." Santana put her HBIC face on for the camera; she didn't want anyone knowing she was extremely nervous. Brittany continued talking, "Today we will be discussing the upcoming Prom while we dip different types of chocolate into hot cheese." Santana just looked at the chocolate and cheese and chose to not even try it, unlike Brittany who grabbed a skewer and dug it into a piece of chocolate then dipped it into the hot cheese and then ate it. Once she finished she started to ask the Latina a question, "So Santana, you are running for Prom Queen, do you think you have any competition?"

Santana gave Brittany a smirk, "Please, me have competition, I have this in the bag."

The tall blonde gave the Latina a smile, "Well I know who I will be voting for... Now I have another question, do you have a date to the Prom?"

Santana took a deep breath in, she knew if she said no that Brittany would ask her, she started to have second thoughts about this decision, until she remembered what Quinn said to her earlier that day. _"Who gives a fuck on what people are going to think, B makes you happy that's all that matters."_ Santana looked up to Brittany and gave her a smile, "Actually no I don't have a date yet... But I was going to ask you if you would like to be my date to Prom?"

The blonde was a little taken back from what she just heard, she was expecting to be the one asking Santana to be her Prom date not the other way around, but that didn't stop the joy that she was feeling from being asked, Brittany leaped up off the couch and went and jumped on Santana's lap. "I would love to be your Prom date, San."

The two girls hugged and then Brittany turned to the camera, "Okay, well that's all we have time for today as I need to get some sweet lady kisses, tune in next week when me and Lord Tubbington will be eating fruit with hot cheese."

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in her bed that night with her laptop on her lap watching the latest episode of 'Fondue for Two' and she couldn't help but smile, she was so proud of Santana for what she did.<p>

Quinn was interrupted from watching the clip for the fourth time by a knock on her door, "Come in."

Judy opened up Quinn's bedroom door with a sad smile on her face, Quinn not liking the look at all on her mother's face started to get worried, "Mom, what is it?"

"Santana is downstairs, she's crying, I don't know what's wrong." Before Judy finished her sentence Quinn was off her bed and running down the stairs. Quinn knew what was exactly wrong with Santana… Her parents must have found out.

Once she got downstairs she saw the Latina bent over crying, she had never seen Santana look so helpless before, it reminded her of the way she was when her parents kicked her out. She put her arm around Santana's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Go up to my room, I'll be up in a minute, I'll take your bag."

Santana nodded and slowly made her way up to the ex-head cheerleader's room. Quinn walked over to her mom; she was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a stunned facial expression. The blonde knew she had to tell her mom what was going on, "Santana asked Brittany to be her Prom date today and I'm assuming that her parents found out and aren't happy about the situation."

Judy knew exactly what Santana's parents much have done… Threw Santana out of their house. Judy felt a sharp pain go through her chest, the feelings of guilt, regret and sorrow overwhelmed her, but she knew she had to be strong, Quinn had forgiven her of their past anyway, so right now she knew she had to be strong for Santana.

"She can stay as long as she needs to, Quinnie. Do you want me to make up the guest room for her tonight?"

"Not tonight, I think Santana won't want to be alone so she can stay with me but she will probably need it for tomorrow."

"Okay Sweetie, let me know if you two need anything."

Quinn went and gave her mom a hug and while hugging her she said, "Thank you mom... I love you."

"I love you too, Quinnie."

Both mother and daughter were thinking of the same thing, but they both didn't want to say it, they knew they didn't need to. Both of them just wanted to express that they were feeling the same emotions from when Quinn was kicked out of their house, and they wanted to tell each other that they are okay now, even though they haven't spoken about it yet.

Quinn then made her way up to her room, once she opened the door she put the Latina's bag down and made her way over to her bed where Santana was curled up in a fetal position crying. Quinn just sat there on the bed next to the Latina and rubbed the girls back to comfit her, she knew Santana wasn't a person who liked a lot of personal contact with others, well Brittany wasn't included in that, so Quinn just wanted to show the Latina that she was there for her.

The blonde didn't feel like she should ask any questions, she knew the girl would talk when she was ready so the blonde just sat their rubbing Santana's back while she cried. It probably was around 15 minutes before Santana said anything, "Mamá and Papá saw 'Fondue for Two', they asked me if it was just a friend asking a friend or more... So I told them everything. I told them that I'm gay and that I'm in love with Brittany. Then they told me to pack a bag and leave the house." Santana started to cry again but she wasn't finished talking, so she continued to cry while talking, "They didn't even give me a reason to explain. They just threw me out... What parents do that? I thought Mamá would be okay... She's even walked in on me and Britt sometimes and hasn't even said anything... I don't understand." And then Santana couldn't talk anymore, her crying just took over.

Quinn didn't know what to say, she knew that they were really no words that could help Santana right now, because she had been there, she had cried like that in Finn's guest room when her parents kicked her out, so she just continued to rub the Latina's back and softly continued to say over and over again, "It's going to be okay." She knew Santana wouldn't believe those words right now but she knew from experience that it will be okay... Eventually.

The blonde waited for Santana to fall asleep before she attempted to get some sleep. It had definitely been a long day for the Latina and also for the blonde, but Quinn knew that tomorrow could turn out to be a long one for her again, because tomorrow she was going to serenade Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Now I know there was like no Faberry in this chapter and I'm sorry, I just wanted Quinn to be there for Santana. Before I even started this story I was going to do a Brittana story starting off with Santana actually going on 'Fondue for Two' and Brittany asking her out, but then I chose to do a Faberry<em> _story instead (obviously), so I was like 'why not add it in this story'. Also the reason why I didn't want Santana's parents being okay with her being a lesbian was because Judy was okay when Quinn came out to her, and in the real world not every parent is like Judy so that is why I chose to write it like that, even though on the show Santana's parents were perfectly fine._

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed it... I'm looking forward to having Quinn serenade Rachel... I wonder what Rachel's response will be..._

_Thank you all again for taking the time to read and review._


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Hey everyone... So I'm uploading this early because I wanted to say a big thank you for reading and reviewing and what better way to say thank you than giving you a new chapter early and just before Christmas... It's like a Christmas present too... Anyways enjoy!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

Quinn drove Santana to school the next day, the blonde didn't want the Latina to be by herself for even a second so once they got to school she accompanied Santana to her locker. While on the way to the girl's locker they were given stares by most of the school, and also a lot of whispers. Luckily for Quinn, Santana had stuffed her feelings inside and had her HBIC face on, so whoever looked their way both Quinn and Santana gave them a look that would kill. Brittany was at the Latina's locker with a smile on her face, last night Quinn asked Santana if she wanted Brittany to come around, but the girl made it clear that she didn't want Brittany to know yet, because if she saw the way that Santana looked last night it would have hurt her too much. So Brittany was oblivious to what happened to Santana last night, until both of the girls got closer to the tall blonde and then with one look into Santana's eyes Brittany knew straight away that something was wrong.

Brittany's first reaction was that Santana regretted what she did yesterday but as she continued to look into the Latina's eyes she knew it was something worse. "San, what's wrong?" Brittany asked nervously once the girls got to the Latina's locker.

Quinn knew it was time for her to depart so she gave Santana a reassuring look and then left to head to her locker. Once Quinn walked away from her two best friends she started to think about what she was going to do today for Rachel, she knew what song she was going to sing but she didn't really know what she was going to say to the small brunette. She definitely didn't want to scare her. Since the time the two girls started to become friends Quinn really didn't give the diva any indications that she had feelings for her, yes she flirted a little bit but that was it, and Quinn was about 99% sure that the diva flirted back. So Quinn was going to do this, she was Quinn Fabray after all and even if the brunette turned her down she would at least know that Rachel didn't feel that way about her, she didn't want to be one of those people that miss their opportunity by holding back their feelings and in three years time find out that Rachel did have feelings for her back then. And Quinn had already waited too long.

The day was a bit slow for the blonde, she couldn't really concentrate in class, and she hadn't seen the diva all day which was a surprise for Quinn. While the blonde was in her class before lunch she thought to text Rachel.

**Q: Hey Rachel, meet me in the choir room for lunch? There's something I want to talk to you about.**

About a minute later Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**R: Okay Quinn.**

Quinn read the text and was shocked at how blunt the brunette was to her, but Quinn being Quinn shook it off and tried to focus on the last 20 minutes of class.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn got to the choir room she saw that Rachel was already there looking through some sheet music, she walked over and sat down next to the diva.<p>

"Hey," was all that Quinn said.

Rachel looked up to acknowledge that the blonde was there, she gave a small smile, "Hello Quinn."

Quinn sensed that something was up with the brunette so she thought to ask, "Are you okay Rach, you don't seem like yourself... You're reply to my text was a bit blunt."

"Actually Quinn, I'm not feeling okay today."

"What is it, can I help?"

"Actually yes, I want to know why you haven't been talking to me or hanging out with me much this week, I am a bit surprised... Have I done something? Or don't you want to continue this friendship... Is that why you asked me to come to the choir room today?" Rachel said looking down. This shocked Quinn, but as she came to think about it they haven't really spent much time together that week, the blonde started to feel horrible. Quinn had been too focused on the song she wanted to sing to Rachel, and the situation that happened with Santana.

"Crap... I'm so sorry Rachel. I honestly didn't mean to do that... You haven't done anything; I just got caught up this week with the song I'm going to sing for the assignment and the stuff that has happened with Santana. I still want us to be friends... Actually, I want something else."

Quinn stopped talking to find out what Rachel's reaction is so far, all she saw in Rachel's eyes was curiosity. The ex-head cheerleader got up from her seat and stood in front of Rachel, the brunette looked up at Quinn wondering what she was doing, "Quinn, what are you doing?"

The blonde looked down at Rachel and started to talk, "Ummm you know how when we had our first sleep over and you asked me if I liked anyone... And I... Ummm... I didn't want to answer you?"

Rachel nodded her head remembering the conversation they had and then Quinn continued, "Well... I want to tell you who that person is now."

Rachel looked down, she felt her chest tighten, she honestly didn't want Quinn to tell her, she was hoping that Quinn would have gotten over that person, that's why she hadn't brought it up with the blonde. _Why am I thinking this,_ Rachel thought to herself.

"Rach, are you okay?" Quinn knelt down to Rachel's eye level, the brunette zoned out for a couple of seconds.

"Arhh… Yes Quinn, sorry. Continue on what you were going to say," Rachel said looking back up at Quinn. Quinn stood up and continued talking.

"Well it's coming up to Prom and also this week's assignment is kind of relevant and helping me to do this, I spoke to Mr. Schue and asked if I could sing the song I wanted to sing to only you."

Rachel chose to cut in; curiosity took the better of her, "Why is that, Quinn?"

"Ummmm because I want to tell you and show you the way that I feel about you and I guess I wanted to show you by singing you a song."

Rachel's eyes shot up to her hairline by hearing what Quinn just said, she didn't know what to say, but luckily the blonde understood and chose to speak again, "Rachel, you are the person that I liked back when you asked me, and you are still the person I like... And I thought it was time to tell you."

The brunette's heart started to thump a mile a minute, "Me," was all she could say because she had no more air left in her lungs.

Quinn gave a shy but massive smile, and nodded, "Yes Rachel, it is you, and I guess I want to sing you a song to show you how I feel. Now this song isn't perfect... It's not exactly the ideal song that I wanted to sing to you but it was the best song on the Rumours album that I thought at least showed a little bit on how I feel and how you make me feel."

Rachel couldn't believe the way she was feeling right now, Quinn Fabray liked her... Quinn Fabray liked Rachel Berry... She plastered on a megawatt smile and waited for Quinn to sing to her.

The blonde nodded over to Brad to start playing the piano, he nodded in understanding and thought to himself, _what is with these girls expressing how they feel for each other in secret_, he gave a small smile at his own thoughts and started playing.

Quinn looked straight into Rachel's eyes and started to sing,

_Sweet, wonderful you  
>You make me happy with the things you do<br>Oh, can it be so?  
>This feeling follows me wherever I go<em>

_I never did believe in miracles_  
><em>But I've a feeling it's time to try<em>  
><em>I never did believe in the ways of magic<em>  
><em>But I'm beginning to wonder why<em>

_I never did believe in miracles_  
><em>But I've a feeling it's time to try<em>  
><em>I never did believe in the ways of magic<em>  
><em>But I'm beginning to wonder why<em>

_Don't, don't break the spell_  
><em>It would be different and you know it will<em>  
><em>You, you make loving fun<em>  
><em>And I don't have to tell you, but you're the only one<em>

_You, you make loving fun (It's all I wanna do)_  
><em>You, you make loving fun (It's all I wanna do)<em>  
><em>You, you make loving fun (It's all I wanna do)<em>  
><em>You, you make loving fun (It's all I wanna do)<em>

Throughout the whole song Quinn never took her eyes off of Rachel, she finished the song with wiping a couple of tears away from her eyes and looked at the brunette to get a response.

Rachel stood up and walked over to Quinn and gave her a massive hug, she pulled back and looked back into Quinn's eyes, the brunette wiped away a couple of tears herself, "Quinn, that was perfect... I don't know what to say."

Quinn nodded and smiled, "You don't have to say anything right now Rach, take your time, but at least know the way I feel about you, and also consider going to Prom with me... As friends of course, I don't want to push you."

Rachel cut Quinn off with another hug, "Thank you Quinn, yes I do need some time to process this... But I would be honored to go to Prom with you as friends," the brunette said with another megawatt smile.

The ex-head cheerleader was definitely relieved on the outcome. Rachel didn't get scared and didn't run away. She hugged the blonde and told her that she would go to Prom with her...as friends...that didn't bother her; she knew this would be a process, and Quinn Fabray was willing to stick around and do it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: You Make Loving Fun – Fleetwood Mac<strong>_

_Now, I hope you liked it, I know it's a short chapter, and I'm sorry, I didn't want to write anything else because I thought it was a good ending of the chapter. I went through the whole Fleetwood Mac Rumours Album to see if there was any song relevant for Quinn and Rachel, of course I didn't want to do 'Songbird' because hello Santana was awesome at it, so this song 'You Make Loving Fun' was the closest I could find._

_I also didn't want Rachel to just fall into Quinn's arms and they would be a couple straight away, I kind of am trying to make this a little realistic, I don't want to be a fic that they get together straight away and live happily ever after. I hope you're not mad at my choice for doing that._

_Also Sam's family isn't broke in my fic, I thought to add it in but then I thought there would be too much drama too early for Faberry so I didn't want that to happen._

_I probably will not be uploading a new chapter on Monday as I'm uploading one now, I just wanted to give you all a nice little Christmas present because this chapter was filled with Faberry._

_**Merry Christmas to everyone!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Hey everyone I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New Years, thank you again for taking the time to read the story and also thank you to those who review, I love hearing what you have to say._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

The next week after Quinn serenaded Rachel was Prom week, so all students were hyped up about it. Gossiping going on through the halls, people wondering who would take who and of course the talking about who would be Prom Queen. Both Quinn and Santana had withdrawn from running, Quinn withdrew just after she broke up with Finn, and Santana withdrew last week, the day after she was on 'Fondue for Two'.

The days since everyone found out about Santana's sexuality had been hard for the Latina. Yes basically everyone in the school had their thoughts that she was a lesbian but it was never confirmed, so once Santana confirmed all those rumors then most of the Cheerios and Jocks used it against her by trying to humiliate her. But Santana never once gave in to them; she still was basically the HBIC in the school even though she was no longer a Cheerio. And she was still doing the 'Bully Whips' with Karofsky so that did help the girl out with all the criticism she was receiving. The Latina was still living at the Fabray residence, Judy telling Santana that she could have the guestroom for as long as she wanted. Brittany had also been helping her out, once Santana told the blonde what happened between her and her parents the blonde was distort, but no matter what, she was there for the Latina.

Quinn on the other hand was more than okay, it did hurt her seeing the repercussions that her best friend was facing but she was also pleased that her mother had really stepped up and been the mother that she always wanted her to be. Quinn and Rachel hadn't really had any progress since she sang to the brunette, as the blonde was helping Santana out and Rachel knew that.

Rachel on the other hand was overwhelmed with what Quinn said to her last week. The two girls really hadn't had time to talk about Quinn confessing her feelings to Rachel the week before because Quinn was wrapped up in helping Santana out, but also Rachel was still trying to get her mind around it. She couldn't believe that she was the person that the blonde liked. She had to admit that she always had been attracted to the ex-head cheerleader… Hello who wouldn't be… Quinn Fabray was beautiful. Although the brunette may be attracted to the blonde, it had been a slow process for her to build trust for said blonde. For what Quinn did to her before they were friends, to having the blonde apologize to her not even a month ago, to trying to build some trust for Quinn, was honestly difficult for the diva. Yes she is a person who forgives people quite easily but it's hard for the brunette to let people be trusted. But with that said Quinn Fabray has been really trying to build up that trust... Which the brunette could see, so Rachel has been slowly coming around to put her trust in the ex-head cheerleader.

There was also another problem that had been hard for Rachel through these last couple of weeks, and that problem started last week, the week of The Muckraker... And that problem was Finn. The blonde had no idea that this was happening, Rachel didn't want Quinn and her to have a fall out, so she never told the blonde, and it wasn't Rachel's fault she wasn't the one that initiating it, Finn was. It all happened on the day when Quinn and Santana ditched after lunch; Finn came up to the brunette after Glee... With that said...

**Flashback:**

"_Hey Rach, do you have a minute... I was wondering if we could talk," Finn asked once all the other Glee members left the choir room. The brunette really didn't want to say yes because she wanted to talk to Quinn to make sure Santana was okay, but Rachel Berry wasn't a rude person so she thought to be polite. _

"_All right Finn, what was it you were after?" Rachel asked while sitting back down in one of the chairs._

_Finn came and sat in a chair next to Rachel._

"_Well Rach, I know we haven't been speaking much lately but I want to ask if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime?"_

_Rachel knew the meaning behind 'hang out sometime' and was honestly appalled that Finn didn't have the decency to properly ask her out. "Finn, may I ask what you mean by hanging out because right now you could classify this as hanging out."_

_Finn shook his head, he only wanted to get a one worded answer but of course he wouldn't with Rachel. "Ummmm, well I meant as in go out on a date."_

"_May I ask why you want to take me out on a date?"_

"_Well I like you Rach... I have for a long while and I know you like me..." Finn was talking but the diva butted in, "Finn stop right there... How do you know that I like you... I have not expressed my feelings about you to you."_

"_Well ummm... You wrote that song about me... And I know that you were upset when I was dating Quinn... So I just assumed..." again Rachel butted in, "Finn, you just said you assumed... Which means that you were just guessing that I like you, Finn... And you can't just walk in here and think that I like you. Yes maybe I once did have feelings for you, Finn, and maybe I still do but you don't get to assume that I still do."_

"_Rach, you're right, I sorry."_

"_You're forgiven, Finn."_

"_Sooo ummm did you want to go on a date with me?"_

"_Finn, I don't think that right now is a good idea... And I would appreciate it if you left it that way for now."_

"_Oh... Okay, Rach. Yeah no worries," the tall boy said looking down disappointed._

**End of Flashback**

So here Rachel was sitting in the choir room having a feeling that this week Finn was up to something because while all the Glee kids were in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive...like always...she saw in the tall boys eyes that he was thinking about doing something and Rachel was afraid to know what he was planning, but Rachel being Rachel did honestly want to find out what that was. Before she could think about it further Mr. Schue speaks up, no-one even knew when he got into the choir room they were all too engrossed in their own conversations. "All right guys... Prom!"

"Please tell me we aren't doing songs about Prom?" Sam asked.

"Nope we are the Prom, Figgins has asked us to perform," Mr. Schue added. "Look I know this isn't ideal for you guys, because we are so close to Nationals, and Prom is like a rite of passage for all of you but I'm going to make sure all of you guys get a chance to enjoy the dance... And guys we could really use the money."

Rachel put up her hand, "Yes, Rachel", Mr. Schue said. "Mr. Schue I just want to say that I think this is a great idea, it will help us practice for Nationals."

"I believe so too, Rachel... Now everyone please come to me on Thursday with your list of songs that you would like to sing at Prom so I can approve of them... Anyways I think we will cut Glee short today, everyone head on home."

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday lunch time when Rachel was in the auditorium going through some songs to see which ones she would be performing at Prom that Saturday, she told Quinn that she wouldn't be having lunch with her because she really needed to get her choices out of the way so she could give them to Mr. Schue tomorrow. She was flicking through the sheet music for Adele's song 'Rolling in the Deep' when she went to address the audio visual club as they were in the auditorium organizing the props that would be used at Prom. "Members of the audio visual club... I may possibility sing this song at Prom and when I'm done rehearsing I would like your feedback... Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding." They all looked at her like she just grew an extra head but that didn't bother Rachel, she went over to the piano and started playing.<p>

After she finished her performance she took in a big breath to absorb her feelings from that performance and was interrupted by a voice she knew too well. "That was great, Rach." She turned around to see Finn walking up the steps from the side of the stage holding something she didn't want him to be.

"Oh hello Finn, thank you, though I'm not sure that I will be using it for Prom."

"Well I thought it was great," he continued to walk over to sit next to Rachel on the piano chair and held out a single Red Rose for her. "This is for you," Finn said shyly to the small brunette.

Rachel looked down at the Rose that Finn was holding out for her and gave him a small smile and took the Rose. She couldn't get her thoughts away from a certain blonde who gave her a bunch of flowers a couple weeks ago... And those flowers had the perfect meanings... Yes a Red Rose meant 'I love you' but Rachel just believed Red Roses were used too often and the meaning was lost, and she believed Finn wouldn't even know that a Red Rose meant 'I love you'. The brunette preferred either a Red Chrysanthemum or even a Red Tulip.

However the brunette shook herself out of her thoughts and accepted the tall boys flower, "Thank you, Finn."

"So Rach, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to Prom?" Finn asked with a ridiculous smile.

Well Rachel did have a feeling at the start of the week that Finn was up to something but she still was a bit shocked hearing him say it, "Oh Finn, I don't know, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not... You kinda said that you just wanted some time when I asked you out like last week... Isn't a week enough time?" Finn said upset.

Rachel was feeling a little bad regretting him but she honestly didn't want to lead the boy on. There was something or more like someone else that was distracting her and she wanted to see what will happen with that certain person.

She had always thought that Quinn Fabray was a pretty girl on the outside, and she knew deep down that the blonde was pretty on the inside as well. Yes Quinn would always hide that person, but Rachel also knew that gorgeous person was hidden within, she saw it the first time they met... And then after the blonde got pregnant she started to see that person coming out more and more. The day Quinn serenaded her was probably one of the best days of the brunette's life, she went home that day and couldn't get the blonde out of her head. Before Quinn sang to her, Rachel would always shake the feelings she had for the blonde away... But when she got home that day and thought of the ex-head cheerleader she went through all of those times that she would think of Quinn romantically and she was surprised with how many times that had been in her life. Rachel just thought the reason that she shut those feelings away was because she completely believed that the feelings she had would never be reciprocated by the blonde... When the blonde came out to her Rachel then started to open her eyes a little bit to her thoughts about Quinn but she still wanted to shut them out. And then when Quinn sang to her, telling her she liked her, it pulled all those walls down and Rachel just couldn't stop those thoughts and feelings come flooding back into her.

So here Rachel was sitting next to Finn feeling a little bad that she would have to regret the boy again. "Finn, I just don't think that it's a good idea that we try dating again. We have tried it too many times and it didn't work... I think moving on would be best for both of us."

"Why Rach... There's no-one else to move onto. We can make this work."

"If the only reason you want to date me is because there is no-one else who would date you then I believe that's already a sign that it's not going to work, Finn."

"I didn't mean it like that, Rach... I like you a lot and I want to give us another shot. Please come to Prom with me... You're going with no-one else."

"Actually, Finn, I told Quinn I would accompany her as a friend."

"But you could have a date."

"Finn! Stop okay. I'm sorry but I don't want to go to Prom with you... Please understand and accept it."

"I'll accept it for now but I'm not giving up on us Rach because I believe that we could work," and with that Finn got up and stormed out of the room... And Rachel thought she was the diva. Rachel gave a big breath out from the frustration she was holding back, she didn't want the boy to get angry or upset so she tried to be as soft and honest as she could.

Rachel went back to focusing on what songs she would sing for Prom, with her thoughts on what she just did to Finn and also about her thoughts about the gorgeous blonde that she would be going to Prom with... Yes she knew it was just as friends but she couldn't get the thought out of her mind that she wanted it to be more. Rachel knew that Quinn only asked her to go as friends because she wanted to take things slow with the brunette and that Quinn didn't know if the diva even shared the same feelings as her... But Rachel did know that yes she did indeed like one Ms. Quinn Lucy Fabray.

* * *

><p><em>So I kind of used some of the scenes from the actual Glee episode 20 and obviously twisted them, I was going to do the whole Rachel saying 'let's do Run Joey Run' because seriously I think that line is hilarious but I didn't, obviously, anyways... I also didn't add Jessie in my story because seriously I'm not a fan of the St. James...<em>

_I really wanted to tap into Rachel's thoughts because all the other chapters have basically been from Quinn's POV... That's what I wanted... But I thought that a little understanding of what Rachel was going through was needed._

_I know there wasn't any Faberry in this chapter and I'm sorry... But I promise next chapter there will be some Faberry interaction... It will be coming up to Prom... Sooooo I wonder what's going to happen..._

_Also I was kind of watching Season 1 of Glee while writing this, so I have to say I was a bit distracted so I'm sorry. And I was also listening to Rachel's ballads throughout writing this chapter... So there was a lot of emotional moments I was going through, so I apologize if that didn't help me writing this chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Personal shout out to __**caseyrn12**__ and__** w1cked**__ for being loyal reviewers, I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think of each chapter, also thank you to those who have also taken the time to review on some chapters. And I can't forget about __**RUMad **__and __**smartblonde317**__ who have basically been reviewing since the start of the story. And also thank you to all those who read this story and add it to favorites and alerts... Okay, I better get on with it..._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

It was Saturday morning; Prom was on that night... If you were to say the girls were excited then that would be an understatement because all the girls were ecstatic to be going to their Junior Prom.

The days after Finn asked Rachel to be his date at Prom was actually stress free for the diva, she was kind of surprised that the tall boy didn't try again because of how the conversation was left when they were together in the auditorium. But he didn't and Rachel was pleased about it, she didn't tell Quinn about her encounter with the boy because she just thought it was unnecessary to worry the blonde... But she did have a deep hidden feeling that she should tell her because the blonde did deserve to know. However Rachel just wanted to tell Quinn how she feels about her... That she too reciprocates her feelings. Rachel just never had found the time to do that... Rachel Berry was a very dramatic girl, she loved the idea of over the top romance so she believes that they would be a right time for her to tell the blonde. After all the ex-head cheerleader did serenade her... That was so romantic, so the diva was thinking of a plan to show Quinn how much she means to her.

And also the two girls hadn't had much alone time since Tuesday, well they did hang out every afternoon but it always involved both Santana and Brittany, which didn't really bother Rachel because every single time she would look at the blonde for more than a second she had this inner feeling to jump the girls bones… Just cuddling, of course. Quinn had also been such a patient person for Rachel, she never pushed the brunette to talk about what happened a week ago in the choir room which really helped the brunette because she believed if the blonde pushed her she wouldn't have taken the time to really think about her feelings for her.

So it was the morning of Prom and Rachel was sitting down having a nice breakfast with her dads, daydreaming about what would happen that night... She kind of wished that her and Quinn would be going together to Prom as more then friends but again she knew that it wasn't the right time..._ Maybe for our senior year,_ Rachel thought continuing to daydream... She couldn't wait to see the blonde in her Prom dress, Quinn didn't tell her what it looked like the only information she got was that it was blue.

A couple streets across from the brunette's, Quinn and Santana were also daydreaming over breakfast together with Judy, both girls thinking about seeing their dates tonight... Well okay Rachel wasn't Quinn's date... Well kind of... It was a friendship date... If that was even possible when you know that you like a person more than a friend. Quinn was getting worried about Rachel not reciprocating her feelings for her, they hadn't spoken about it since Quinn sang to her and she didn't understand why the brunette hasn't done anything about it. Quinn was just giving her time... But how much time did she need? If the diva didn't talk about it by next week Quinn was definitely going to confront her...

Both the girls were thrown out of their daydreaming by Judy putting down a plate of food in front of both the girls.

"So girls are you two excited about tonight?"

"Yeah, it should be good mom," Quinn said. Santana didn't answer Judy she went straight to eating her breakfast. Quinn looked over at her best friend and just rolled her eyes.

"What time are your dates coming over?" Judy asked while drinking some of her coffee and Quinn let out a cough, chocking on her own saliva.

Lucky for Quinn she swallowed her food before her mother asked that question because if she had food in her mouth she was sure that it would have ended up on the other side of the table.

Santana just chuckled at her best friend and went to hit the blondes back to help her stop coughing, "You okay there, Q," Santana asked while still chuckling.

"Shut up. I'm fine... Food went down the wrong way," Quinn said trying to drink some water to stop her coughing attack.

"Quinnie… Language please."

Quinn looked up at her mom, "Sorry, mom."

"So where were we... When will your dates be over? I need to make sure everything will be ready before Mr. and Mr. Berry and Mr. and Mrs. Pierce come over."

"Rachel's not my date mom," Quinn looked up from her food to talk to her mother.

"Oh… Won't she be joining us... I thought you said she was going to Prom with you. Did something happen?" Judy asked.

Quinn just scrunched her eyebrows up and then answered her mom, "She will be coming mom but she's not my date we are just going together as friends."

Santana was just looking down at her food smirking, trying not to laugh.

"Really... I thought she was your date."

Santana couldn't take it anymore so spoke up with a smirk, "She wishes."

This resulted in Quinn punching her best friend, which only resulted in the Latina to laugh.

"Doesn't Rachel like you, Quinnie?" Judy asked.

"Mom, can we please drop this... Hang on, how did you know I even like Rachel?"

"Oh please Quinnie, I knew from the first time she came over for a sleepover," Judy smiled, then took another sip of her coffee.

_Why am I not even surprised... She knows everything about me before I tell her,_ Quinn thought.

"You know mom, you scare me sometimes by how much you know about me even if I don't even tell you... But can we drop it about Rachel; I don't want to talk about it yet. Rachel and I are just going as friends... As much as I would like more, I respect her too much to push her into something she doesn't feel comfortable doing."

Judy looked into her daughter's eyes and smiled and nodded, she felt so proud of her youngest daughter. "Yes Sweetie... Now eat up, I'll cook more bacon for you and Santana," she smiled and then turned around to put more bacon in the fry pan.

"Thanks mom"..."You're awesome, Judes," both Quinn and Santana said together.

Judy turned around after putting some bacon in the pan, "Oh Santana, before I forget could we please have a little chat before you start getting ready for Prom?"

Santana narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Ummm yeah okay," and then looked over to Quinn who stared back at her and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Quinn was chilling out in the lounge room while her mother and Santana were in the dining room having a chat about God knows what... She got her phone and thought to text Rachel.<p>

**Q: Hey Rach, how's your morning been? You excited about Prom?**

Quinn sat her phone on her stomach and chose to listen to some music why waiting for a reply. She didn't need to wait long, Rachel always replied rather quickly. And if she didn't she would always apologize immensely for it. Quinn felt her stomach vibrate, she lifted her phone up and smiled at seeing Rachel's name on her screen, she slide her phone open and read the text.

**R: Good morning Quinn, my morning has been fabulous, I have spent it with my dad's, I didn't have dance class today because the teacher told us that she didn't won't any of us that are going to Prom to get injured. Even though I believe I would be perfectly fine going to dance class. And yes I'm very excited about Prom. What time did you want me and my dad's to come around? And how was your morning, Quinn?**

Of course it was a long reply; Rachel doesn't really shorten her words for anything. Quinn just smiled and started typing a reply to the diva.

**Q: Well I wouldn't want you to get injured so I believe your teacher is wise, as I plan to dance with you tonight. My morning was good, spent it with mom and San. Now just relaxing on the couch. And come around at 6 as I'm sure my mom, your dad's and Britt's parents will want to take a lot of photos.**

Quinn looked over the text she sent and chuckled to herself, _I think I'm spending too much time with Rachel... Seeing as my text are turning into something she would say and write,_ Quinn thought while still chuckling to herself, then she felt her phone vibrate again.

**R: That's sweet of you Quinn, and yes my dad's are already taking pictures of me, I don't mind at all because I will have to get use to all the paparazzi I will be exposed to once I become a star. Anyway daddy wants to give me a facial so I better be off, I will see you in a couple of hours, Quinn xo.**

Quinn smiled at the text and was about to reply but Santana came in and punched her on the arm...

**Just Before Santana came in and punched Quinn:**

_Santana was sitting down in the dining room with Judy. _

"_So what's up, Judes?" Santana asked, Judy looked over at Santana with a nervous look in her eyes._

"_Well Santana, I had a visit from your mother yesterday at work," Judy paused to see Santana's reaction, the Latina had both anger and sadness reflected in her eyes. Judy then continued, "She came in to hand me some papers, they're for emancipation."_

_Santana just nodded, looked down and started to cry, Judy moved her chair to sit besides the Latina and wrapped her arm around her for comfort. Santana sniffed and spoke, "I didn't think they would go that far. I thought they would get over it... But I guess they're never going to accept me."_

_Judy had no idea what to say, how could someone make a person feel better in a situation like this, "Santana, I want you to know that you are welcome here for as long as you need."_

_The Latina nodded, "I'll get a job and pay... I can't just let you take me in without doing anything to thank you," Santana said through sniffles._

_Judy rubbed the Latina's back, "You will most certainly not do that Santana, I have known you for years. You are basically another daughter to me; I'm so happy that you and Quinnie worked out your differences and become best friends again. You do not need to get a job, I won't allow it, I'll give you an allowance like I do with Quinnie."_

"_Judy, I don't know what to say," Santana said still sniffling._

"_Just say thank you," Judy smiled while continuing to comfort Santana._

"_Thank you so much... It means so much to me that you and Q are here for me," Santana finally looked up and gave a small smile to Judy._

"_You're welcome, Sweetie... But now go grab Quinn and go get your girls corsages for tonight," Judy said grabbing her purse and handing Santana some money, "I will need to get your bank account details so I can transfer you your allowance... But we will worry about that later," Judy smiled._

_Once Santana thanked Judy again she headed into the lounge room to see Quinn, she saw Quinn smiling into her phone, Santana being Santana smirked to herself, she slowly made her way up to Quinn and then chose to punch the blonde in the arm..._

"Ow San, what the hell was that for?" Quinn looked up to the Latina with anger.

Santana just laughed, "Cause I felt like it... Come on lets go get our girls corsages for tonight," the Latina said grabbing Quinn's hand to pull her off the couch.

Quinn yanked her hand out of Santana's, "I'm not getting Rachel a corsage."

Santana just stood there and replied, "Why the hell not?"

"Because Rachel isn't my date."

"So."

"Well that will be weird."

"In whose book?"

Quinn just sat there for a second, the last thing Santana said didn't make much sense, well it did, but it didn't... She shook her head to concentrate again. "Look I'm not going to get Rachel a corsage because I don't want to scare her, she knows how I feel about her and she hasn't spoken to me about it yet, we're going to Prom as friends... I don't want her to think I believe that it's a date, and I think if I get the corsage she'll think I think it's a date... And plus I don't even think she likes me."

"Okay, I was with you up until you said you don't think Berry likes you... Of course she fuckin likes you."

"How do you know that?"

"Are you for realz... Berry wants you bad..." Then Santana started singing, "She thinks you're gorgeous, she wants to hug you, she wants to kiss you."

Quinn just sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face, "What the fuck... San, you're scaring me."

Santana pulled out of her 30 seconds of weirdness, "Sorry Britt made me watch Miss Congeniality last night and it's been stuck in my head."

"Well, never do that again," Quinn said seriously.

"Noted! And if you tell anyone about this I will punch you in the boob," Santana also said seriously.

Quinn just looked at her, "What the hell, San, are you like 5... Seriously in the boob?"

"Well it does hurt getting hit there... Anyways lets go get Britts a corsage. Don't worry, I won't make you get Berry one."

Quinn nodded and got up from the couch to head to the florist with Santana.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn and Santana got back from the florist they made their way up to Quinn's bedroom to chill out before they decided to get ready for Prom. They both ended up laying down on Quinn's bed, "So what did mom want this morning?" the blonde asked her best friend.<p>

"My mamá came to see her at work yesterday giving her paperwork to have me emancipated," Santana answered looking up at the ceiling.

"Shit S... I want to ask you if you're okay but I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position... So I'm not going to... You know when I got kicked out I got legally emancipated from my parents."

"Really? I didn't know that."

Both girls were still looking up at the ceiling, "Yeah, not many people did, I didn't parade it around."

"Mmmm... Okays that's all I can take... And from you're non-question before I'm good, you're mom's pretty kickass, she helped me out."

"Yeah she is now... Okay, let's go start getting ready for Prom. You excited to see Britt?" Quinn asked turning to actually look at the Latina, not missing a massive smile spread across her face.

"Of course, Q. I'm going with the hottest person at school and what makes it even better I'm gonna go home with the hottest person at school," Santana got off the bed and winked at her best friend, Quinn just laughed and made her way off her bed.

Both of them started to get ready for the big night.

* * *

><p>Once Santana was ready she made her way to Quinn's room, she knocked on the door, "Hey Q, can I come in or will I be permanently damaged from seeing something nasty!"<p>

Quinn just rolled her eyes, "I'm dressed S, you can come in," Santana entered her best friends room, "But you know you have seen me naked before in Cheerios so I don't know why it would be damaging to you now."

"Q, don't remind me," she walked in and froze when she saw Quinn, "Holy crap, Q."

Quinn turned and looked at the Latina's frozen expression, concerned she asked, "What is it, S?"

"I will deny it if you tell someone else I said this but you look like a princess." Quinn gave a shy smile to her best friend, that was the best compliment she has ever received from the Latina, actually it probably was the only compliment she has ever received from her. Quinn had her hair up in a nice bun, her part was to the side and she had a bit of hair in front of her ears that weren't in the bun that gave out little curls, her dress was a lovely light blue color and did look like it was a dress from a Disney princess. She had a simple touch of makeup, and cute little silver earrings.

"Thank you S... You don't look that bad either... The color suits you," she gave out a little chuckle.

The Latina glared back, "Okays that's enough, I've already had the Satan joke from gay boy Hummel... But I look better then okay, Q... I look hot", Santana smirked at her own compliment of herself.

Santana was in a one shoulder red dress that fit nicely to her body, her hair was in a half up, half down look, with nice small curls, with also simple makeup; however she did have on a touch of red lipstick to match her dress.

"Well seeing as you gave me a compliment I'll give you one, yes you do look hot."

"We sorry Q, I'm taken. Okays I've gots to get downstairs, the girls are gonna come soon and I have to see Berry lose it when she sees you," Santana smirked and then left to head downstairs.

Quinn went and finished her last touches on her hair until she heard her mother calling out to her, "Quinnie... Rachel's here." She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and then headed downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Hope your guys aren't annoyed with me for cutting it off there... I know it wasn't a lot of Faberry but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be Prom, and it will consist of quite a bit of Faberry... Promise... It's because I've already written half of it.<em>

_And also, yes I used the same dressers that they actually wore at their Prom :)._


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Thank you all for continuing to read and also for the new people who have either added this to alerts or favorites. Quick shout out to the kind reviews on the previous two chapters... Okay, story time..._.

**I do not own any glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

Quinn slowly made her way downstairs, she lifted the front of her dress up a little bit so she wouldn't step on it while stepping down the stairs, she noticed that Brittany's parents and the Berry men were to the left of the stairs chatting away together and her mom was at the bottom of the stairs staring at her with a face full of pride for her.

Santana was near the door and she had her arm wrapped around Brittany's waist, Brittany looked adorable, she had a yellow cocktail dress on with red underlining it, with buttons going down the middle that stopped at her waist. She also had on a cute little hat which was a great little accessory for her very Brittany dress. And then she noticed her... She had her back towards her, chatting away to Santana and Brittany, she saw Brittany's lips move unable to hear what was being said but she did hear the gorgeous sound of Rachel Berry's laugh.

She gave out a megawatt smile and continued down the stairs, her mom was the first to talk, her mom put her hand on her chest, "Oh let me get my camera," and shoot out of the room to retrieve it.

Rachel heard what Judy said and quickly looked around; she trailed her eyes up the stairs and stood in complete awe while Quinn continued to slowly walk down. Rachel looked stunning; she had on a strapless light pink dress that flowed down perfectly to the ground. Her hair was in a cute ponytail, her hair had an adorable curl in it and she had amazing bangs with little curls at the side of her bangs in front of her ears, almost like Quinn's side curls.

She walked up to greet Quinn, the blonde stepped down on the second step on the staircase. Quinn was the first to speak, "You look beautiful."

Rachel lowered her head from embarrassment, then lifted it back up and starred straight into Quinn's eyes, "You look stunning, Quinn." She lifted her right hand up that held a box, Quinn lowered her eyes to it, and Rachel spoke up again, "I bought you a wrist corsage... I know this isn't a date but I wanted to get you one, it's a White Gardenia, and I thought the green ribbon will match your eyes," Rachel smiled while lifting up the corsage and placed it onto Quinn's left wrist.

"It's perfect Rachel. Thank you."

They were both thrown out of there gaze from hearing Brittany's voice, "You both look like princess's, Quinn you're Cinderella and Rach you're Belle but your dress isn't yellow so you could be Sleeping Beauty but you don't have blonde hair so I say you're more Belle and I like Belle more because Beauty and the Beast is like my favorite movie... Can we watch it, San… Later... After Prom?" Brittany rambled.

Both of the girls smiled and then turned to Santana, "Whatever you want, B."

Judy came back into the room, "Okay girls, Quinnie, Rachel, can I get a picture of the two of you?"

Both the Berry men and the Pierce parents stopped their conversation and turned around to see Judy with the camera, Leroy went start into action, "Oh yes Judy, what a great idea, picture time girls," Leroy grabbed his camera around his neck and walked over to stand next to Judy.

Mrs. Pierce had already maneuvered Brittany and Santana to grab some pictures of them together.

Quinn grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand and lead her to where her mom wanted them to be, she leant in to whisper to the brunette, "Are you ready to be bombarded with cameras and lights?" Both of them let out a light chuckle.

"Actually, I'm sure this will be great practice for me once I become a star," Rachel answered back, Quinn just smirked, _Of course she would think that,_ Quinn thought to herself.

Once they were in their positions Judy spoke up, "Okay, Prom pose."

* * *

><p>After all the parents bombarded the four girls with picture, the girls ended up heading to a restaurant before actually heading to Prom. Both Quinn and Santana drove separate cars as Santana would most likely be heading home with Brittany and Quinn did need to drop off Rachel later that night.<p>

The girls arrived at the Olive Garden at basically the same time as each other, the brunette was hopping out of the car and was shocked to see that they were having dinner at the Olive Garden, "Quinn, I thought we were going to Breadstix?" Rachel asked confused.

"No San and I changed our minds, it's Prom and we didn't want to eat somewhere where we always go, well actually Santana did because she wanted breadsticks but in the end she rather be romantic for B, and I thought this place would be better for you as it has a wider vegan range... I hope that's okay."

Once the blonde was finished talking she was face to face with the diva, Rachel smiled and threw her arms around the blonde's neck, "It's more than okay, Quinn. I prefer this place better than Breadstix."

Quinn beamed back at the brunette, by this time Brittany and Santana were next to them, Brittany grabbed Rachel by the arm and started pulling her along, "Come on Rach, let's go get our table... You can sit next to me," the tall blonde smiled.

Brittany and Rachel walked to the entrance of the restaurant leaving Quinn and Santana alone, they both stared at each other and then made the move to follow the two other girls, before they caught up with them Santana spoke up, "Told you you should have gotten Berry a corsage," Santana smirked.

Quinn sighed and pushed her best friend in the shoulder, "Shut up, S."

"Just one more thing… Did you see the look on her face when she saw you coming down the stairs... Mmmmm yeah she doesn't like you at all," Santana sarcastically said, the Latina didn't wait for a reply she just laughed and continued to walk up to the other girls.

* * *

><p>Dinner went smoothly, Brittany and Rachel took up most of the time talking, once they finished their meals, Santana insisted on paying for the four girls. This shocked all of them, Quinn leaning over to the Latina, "You don't have to do that."<p>

Santana whispered back, "I'm really not. Your mom gave me the money to do it... She didn't want B or Berry to pay and she didn't want you showing Berry you would pay for her so she just gave me the money... But hey I guess it makes me look awesome," the Latina smirked and then placed the money on the table.

They all got up and headed to Prom.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at Prom they all walked in together, they saw Artie, Sam and Puck up on stage singing Rebecca Black's song Friday, "I love this song, let's go dance." Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and dragged the Latina to the dance floor.<p>

Quinn looked over to Rachel, "So you wanna dance?" she asked with a little nervousness in her voice.

"Sure Quinn, although just one song because I'm up to sing after Noah, Sam and Artie so I need to warm up my vocal cords."

Quinn smiled, nodded and then grabbed Rachel's hand to lead her to the dance floor.

While the girls started to dance crazy, Artie started to do some rapping.

**Yeah, yeah. Ar-tie, Artie Abrams**

**So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)**  
><strong>In the back seat (In the back seat)<strong>  
><strong>I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Fast lanes, switchin' lanes<strong>  
><strong>Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!) (C'mon)<strong>  
><strong>Passin' by is a school bus in front of me<strong>  
><strong>Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream<strong>  
><strong>Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend<strong>  
><strong>We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all<strong>

The girls continued to dance while the boys were singing, Rachel leaned over to speak to Quinn, the diva raised her voice a little so that the blonde would be able to hear her, "I don't know why they are singing about it bring Friday as it is technically not Friday so them singing a song about it being Friday is factually wrong."

Quinn just laughed, "Of course you would see is that way Rach, it's just a song, and it looks like everyone loves it."

Both of them continued to dance while talking, "Well everything I sing has a meaning behind it."

"Does that mean that when you sang 'With You I'm Born Again' with Finn during our duets competition that there was some meaning behind it?"

"Ummm well... I see your point there but if you want the truth Finn and I did that song to throw the competition," Rachel expressed looking shyly into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn's eyes went wide, "You did what?"

"We threw the competition."

"And why did you do that?"

"We wanted Sam to win so he would feel comfortable in Glee... But after you both performed I don't think we needed to try and throw it because you and Sam were quite amazing."

Quinn gave out a small smile, "I don't know if I should feel bad for the fact that you thought you had to throw a competition for me to beat you... Or that I should feel happy that you just said you didn't need to throw the competition because Sam and I were good."

"Well I will admit, Quinn, that you and Sam sing really well together but I do prefer it when you're doing a duet with me," Rachel smirked.

Quinn stopped dancing and stood still. _Is Rachel flirting with me?_ Quinn thought to herself. The blonde didn't even know that the song had finished, she was thrown out of her thoughts by overhearing Brittany yelling, "Best. Prom. Ever." Both the girls laughed, Rachel looked over at Quinn, "Well Quinn, I should be going to warm up."

"Just before you go, seeing as we're on the topic about the duet songs, after you and Finn sang that song I did feel like punching both of you," Rachel being ashamed looked down, Quinn grabbed the brunettes chin to lift her head back up, "I think that's the reason I ended up dating Sam."

Rachel's eyes went wide, "You dated Sam because you felt like punching me and Finn?"

"Well it was the first time I felt hatred towards you... So I guess I'm happy to find out the reason why you sung that song the way you did."

"But you use to always hate me," it wasn't really a question for Rachel she just thought she was stating facts.

"I never hated you, Rach," Quinn said honestly.

Rachel looked straight into Quinn's eyes, "Really?"

"You made me feel things that I didn't want to feel, that's why I was mean to you."

Rachel squinted her eyebrows, "Quinn, how long have you liked me for?"

Well Quinn didn't see that one coming, she was a bit blow away by that question, "Arhh... Ummm...I...I don't think I want to reveal that to you yet," Quinn quickly said.

"Okay Quinn, I won't push you. Thank you for telling me that though... But I do have to go."

"Thanks Rach, and okay, I'll see you when you get back."

The blonde gave Rachel a quick hug before the diva went back stage, she looked around and saw Brittany and Santana dancing away so chose to join them, as the music wasn't slow so see didn't feel like she was intruding on them.

* * *

><p>Once Puck, Sam and Artie finished singing they had a DJ play some music before it was time for Rachel to sing. Quinn continued to dance with Santana and Brittany before the music started to become slow, so the blonde chose to grab a drink and wait for Rachel to come back.<p>

She saw the diva up on stage getting ready to sing, she was staring at her with so much awe, she didn't know that someone had come up beside her and was trying to talk to her.

"Quinn," the person said to Quinn for the second time trying to get her attention.

Quinn shook herself out of her daze and turned to see who was talking to her, it was Finn.

The blonde smiled and answered the tall boy back, "Oh hey Finn, don't you look handsome tonight." If Quinn knew what the boy had been trying with Rachel she definitely wouldn't be being this nice to him. She actually still liked the boy, yes as a friend of course, he did accept her when she came out, she did believe he was a nice guy. But again she wouldn't be thinking this if Rachel had told her what's been going on between the two.

Finn looked down to his shoes shyly, "Thanks Quinn, you look really pretty tonight."

The blonde smiled back, "Thank you, Finn."

The music started to play, she turned around to see Rachel holding the microphone about to start singing, while she was starring at Rachel, Finn spoke up, "Did you want to dance?" the boy said offering his hand to the blonde.

Quinn smiled and took the boys hand, "I'd loved too."

They both walked onto the dance floor when Rachel started singing.

**I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love, I loved the most<strong>

Quinn was dancing with Finn; she had her arms around the boy's shoulders. The blonde was also listening to the diva sing.

**I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<strong>

Quinn looked up and noticed the Finn was looking at Rachel, she tore her eyes off the boy and starred at Rachel and saw that the brunette was starring back at the boy, Quinn froze with arms still around Finn. Rachel kept on singing.

**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<strong>

Quinn couldn't take it anymore, her chest was tightening, and she could hardly breathe. The diva wasn't taking her eyes off Finn, Quinn couldn't handle it, she thought Rachel may have liked her... All the things that had recently happen... The flirting... Quinn just felt lost.

**It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<strong>

She looked straight at Rachel and couldn't take it anymore; Rachel was showing so much emotion, so much pain and sorrow. _She still loves him,_ Quinn thought to herself. That was all that she could take, she turned to Finn, she took her arms off from Finn's shoulders, the boy looked down at her to get an explanation, and all Quinn could muster before she broke into tear was, "I've got to go." And then she turned and ran, she ran as fast as she could.

**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<strong>

Quinn could still hear Rachel singing while she was running; she ran through the halls of the school and located a bathroom that she knew no-one would enter as it was the furthest away from the gymnasium. And finally let herself fall to pieces, while hearing Rachel sing the last lines of the song.

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Songs: Friday - Rebecca Black, Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri<strong>_

_Okay guys please don't hate me... I know cliffhanger, I'm sorry... I told myself I would never end a chapter with a bad cliffhanger but I kind of did do it just than. I blame it on my sickness (I've been fighting with the flu all week)._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter though; yes I wanted Rachel to give Quinn the corsage that she told Finn to get in the actual show...because I thought it was a great Faberry moment on the show and didn't want to leave it out._

_Anyways next chapter will obviously continue on from where this chapter ended. Again please don't hate me._


	14. Chapter 14

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Thank you for all the new people who added the story to favorites or alerts, and for all those who are continuing to read :D_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

Quinn was leaning over the sink still crying when she heard the door swing open to the bathroom. She lifted her head to the mirror and squinted her eyes as it was too blurry for her to see. She wasn't surprised when she saw the outline of one Rachel Berry.

"Are you okay, Quinn? What happened?" the brunette asked with concern in her voice while walking over to the blonde.

Quinn didn't turn around, she tried to stop the tears that were still flowing down her face so she could answer back, "Please go away, I don't want you to see me like this," the blonde said through sniffles.

"Quinn what is? What happened? You were fine before I left to warm up... You can tell me," Rachel said walking over to place a comforting hand on the girls shoulder.

The blonde moved away from the brunettes touch, "Go away, Rachel... Please."

"Quinn, did I do something?" Rachel had no idea what had triggered the blonde to be the way she is.

"Rachel, please leave before I become angry and lash out at you for no reason."

The brunette opened her eyes wide in surprised but she wasn't going to back down she was Rachel Berry after all, "You can lash out at me, Quinn. I don't care, I'm not going anywhere so you better just hurry up and tell me what the matter is," Rachel said with a firm sound in her voice.

Quinn sniffed and then turned around to stare at the diva, she placed her palms on the edges of the sink and leaned herself back against it, she looked down and took a deep breath in, "It was the song you sang that made me this way."

Rachel just stood there to take what she heard in, "Why did my choice of song make you run away and cry?"

"Rachel, please I can't do this."

The brunette moved closer to Quinn and grabbed her right hand for comfort, "Quinn, please open up to me."

Quinn didn't want to feel vulnerable to anyone, let alone Rachel but she knew the diva wouldn't give up, "I saw the way you were looking at Finn and I couldn't handle it. I thought that maybe if you told me you didn't feel the same way that I feel for you I'd be okay... But clearly I'm not okay."

Rachel was still a little confused, "Quinn, I still don't understand."

The blonde took her hand out of the brunettes embrace and stared straight into the girls brown eyes, "That song you sang was about Finn... I know you still have feelings for him."

The brunette raised her eyebrows, "Pardon? You think I like Finn?"

"Well it was a bit obvious. The way you were looking at him."

Rachel just shook her head she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she never knew that Quinn could be so insecure, "Listen Quinn. Yes that song was about Finn," Quinn dropped her head and started crying again, Rachel moved closer to the blonde and grabbed her hand again, "Quinn, look at me, I haven't finished yet," Quinn lifted her head to look at Rachel, she had mascara running down her face, "Yes that song was about Finn... But did you even listen to the lyrics of the song?"

Quinn just looked at Rachel, she thought back to when she was dancing with Finn and hearing Rachel sing but she couldn't remember the lyrics, she was too heartbroken to hear any of it, she just remembered Rachel's voice. So Quinn shook her head at Rachel.

"Well Quinn, you are acting like this for no reason, that song I was singing was telling Finn that he no longer has a chance with me and that he has to move on."

"Really?" Quinn asked, hopefulness was heard in her voice.

Rachel just smiled, "Yes Quinn, Finn has asked me out a couple of times in the last two weeks and I have said no both times, I sang him that song to let him know that he really doesn't have a chance with me."

Quinn looked confused and a little hurt now, "Why didn't you tell me that Finn had asked you out?"

"The first time I didn't tell you because I didn't want it to ruin our friendship and the second time Finn asked me out to Prom and I didn't want to tell you because I was still thinking about what you said to me when you sang to me, I've been kind of detracted this last week thinking about it all."

Quinn just nodded, "So you don't like Finn?" The blonde needed to be reassured.

"No Quinn, I don't... And I hope that Finn will get the picture." Rachel went and got some paper towels, wet them and went and stood in front of Quinn, she looked into the girls hazel eyes and gave a shy smile, "May I help?"

Quinn just nodded and let Rachel wipe the tear strained makeup off her face. Once the brunette finished Quinn spoke up, "So have you come to a conclusion about your thoughts about what I said the other day in the choir room?"

The ex-head cheerleader looked so shy and nervous Rachel thought she was adorable, Rachel beamed and nodded, "Yes I have... I wanted to tell you tonight actually." The blonde just continued to look into Rachel eyes, "I like you too, Quinn, more than a friend."

The blonde gave out a massive smile, "Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry it took me a while to come to you and tell you, I just honestly was thinking a lot... And I actually realized that I have liked you for some time now, why do you think I bought you a Gardenia for your corsage."

Quinn continued to smile but she still was too speechless to speak. Quinn knew what a Gardenia meant, 'secret love', she was contemplating to get the diva one the time she went to the girls house with a bunch of flowers but she told herself that she wouldn't confess her feelings to the girl that night because it was too soon. So Quinn still being speechless only had one word she could say, "Really?"

Rachel beamed and grabbed a hold of both of Quinn's hands, "Yes Quinn, I'm not going to say those three words because this is all new. However, I'm not going to lie but I see myself one day saying it, I like you Quinn, you're the prettiest girl I've ever meet... But you're a lot more than that and I want to get to know that person more."

Quinn was beaming, her smile was reaching her ears, _Holy crap is this a dream... This cannot be real_, she thought. "Does that mean you will go out on a date with me?" the blonde asked.

Rachel smiled her megawatt Rachel Berry smile, "I would love to."

"You're amazing, Rachel Berry." Rachel smiled, she let go of one of Quinn's hands and touched the blondes cheek, she smiled and slowly moved her body closer, Quinn knew exactly where this was going and as much as she wanted it to happen for some reason she felt like it needed to stop, "Rachel, wait."

The brunette looked confused, "Is something the matter, Quinn?"

"No, of course not... But I don't want our first kiss to be in a bathroom," she looked down shyly.

Rachel let go of the blonde's cheek, "Oh, I'm sorry Quinn, I kind of got carried away."

Quinn grabbed a hold of the diva's hand, missing the warm touch on her cheek, and smiled, "No… It's fine, Rach. It's just, I want to do this the right way... I don't want our first kiss to be in a bathroom... I want it to be on our first date... I want everything to be special, all our first times, you're amazing Rachel and you deserve it all to be amazing, I just want us to _get it right_."

Rachel just fell a little bit harder, _Quinn just quoted my songs name,_ Rachel thought. She looked straight into the hazel orbs, "You're amazing... Who would have thought Quinn Fabray is a closet romantic," Rachel said flirtatiously.

"I'm full of surprises," Quinn flirted back; she pulled the brunette's hand up to her mouth and placed a light kiss on it.

Rachel blushed, "I can't wait to find out what they are."

It was Quinn's turn to blush, "I guess we better go back to Prom."

Rachel smiled and nodded. They both walked hand in hand back to Prom with massive smiled on their faces.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn and Rachel returned to Prom they decided to dance, luckily for Quinn she didn't need to sing until after the Prom King and Queen were announced, so the girls just enjoyed their time; talking, flirting, dancing and touching, placing an extra touch here and there, they were totally out of the friends zone now.<p>

Principal Figgins stepped up on stage replacing, Blaine, Tina and Brittany as they just finished singing, "Attention students. Could the candidates for King and Queen gather on the stage, the votes are in. This is the moment you've all been waiting for… Where we announce our Junior Prom King and also Prom Queen, roll the drum please," the guy on the drums did a little drum roll, "This year's Junior Prom King is…" Figgins opened up the envelope, he starred at it shocked, he lowered his voice, "…Santana Lopez…" the room was silent...

Everyone turned to the Latina to see her reaction, some started clapping slowly, others started to laugh. Santana couldn't take it and ran out of the gymnasium, Brittany flowing close behind. Quinn went to turn to follow but was stopped by Rachel's hand grabbing her wrist, she looked at the brunette for an answer, "You're about to go on stage to sing, I'll go after her," Rachel said. Quinn just nodded and watched Rachel make her way to the exit.

Figgins was still shocked, not knowing what to do, he decided to just move on, how he became a principle no one will know. "Okay everybody, let's move on, you're 2011 McKinley Prom Queen is... With an overwhelming number of votes is…" and Figgins was shocked when he looked at the name on the piece of cardboard, he lowered his voice, "…Kurt Hummel…"

Rachel turned around just before she was about to go through the door and saw everyone's reaction for hearing Kurt being announced Prom Queen, it was basically the same reaction that Santana got, with him also running out of the gymnasium. Rachel took a deep breath and made her way into the school to try and find Santana and Brittany.

It didn't take her long to find the girls as Santana was speaking quite loud and what Rachel believed was a mixture of English and Spanish words, she got closer to the door and saw that Brittany was leaning up against it, letting the hot heeled Latina pace around the office, "As soon as we get to New York I'm bailing to live in a lesbian colony, or Tribeca." Rachel had to stop herself from laughing because really… What the fuck... Random. She went over to tap Brittany on the shoulder, the tall blonde turned around to see who had tapped her and gave a small smile, "May I speak to her?" Rachel asked, Brittany just nodded and left to go outside in the hall to give the girls some privacy.

Santana turned around and saw that Rachel was now standing where Brittany just was, "What do you want, Berry? Came here to humiliate me more? Because I don't need it... You can move your little feet out of my sight," Santana said while going back to pacing in the room.

"Actually no, I came here to see if you were all right," Rachel honestly said.

Santana stopped pacing and turned to the diva, she had so much anger in her facial features that Rachel flinched in intimation and fear.

"I don't need your sympathy Shorty, just go mack on Quinn, she is your _none date_ after all," the Latina smirked, using air quotes for 'none date'.

Rachel huffed angrily, "I'm not here for you to try and pull me down so you can feel better about yourself right now. I'm actually here to see how you are Santana, because sometimes people need someone to talk to."

"Well I don't need anyone to talk to I can handle myself fine," Santana basically yelled.

"Is running out of Prom and yelling in Spanish and talking about moving to a lesbian colony handling yourself?" Rachel asked seriously.

"Shut up."

"I think with my wide range in vocabulary it's highly doubtful that you will get me to shut up... So I suggest that you start talking otherwise I'm going to continue and I'm a little fearful that you might come and punch me in the face... And from a past experience I don't won't to have my nose re-broken," Rachel rambled on.

Santana just stopped pacing and starred at the diva who was still standing in the doorway. "Berry, I wouldn't hit you... Otherwise Q would crack it and throw me out of her house," she gave a little chuckle and then saw the brunette was still looking nervous, "Okay Berry, I just wouldn't hit you okay."

Rachel looked into the Latina's eyes and saw honestly reflected back, she gave out a small smile and then nodded. "So Santana, are you okay?" Rachel asked while walking into the room.

Santana let out a groan, "Does it looked like I'm okay, Berry?"

"Well from what I have seen, no it doesn't."

"Well you're right, because I'm not okay."

"Would you like to elaborate on why you're not okay?" Rachel asked, trying not to push it because she actually had Santana talking to her and not yelling at her for once.

But Santana started to raise her voice, "Were you not in there Berry, I was humiliated."

"Yes I did see that, however I've never seen you back down from people trying to get to you," Santana just stood there, see didn't know what to say, so Rachel took it as to continue, "Look Santana, I have lived my whole life being exposed to homophobic remarks because of my fathers, I have seen the stares, the talks and sometimes even the physical violence, but everything my fathers have faced from people, they never once gave the people the joy and satisfaction of seeing the hurt, sadness and humiliation on their faces, they always walk away with their heads held high and I believe that is why I have been able to walk tall after all the slushies I get thrown at me, all the bullying I receive… I always look at what my dads' do. This was the first time you have been exposed to a homophobic situation and all I say to you, Santana, is don't give them the satisfaction that they made you upset, because you will be seen as weak and easy which is not you, you're strong and brave, the way you handle being thrown out of your house shows me that. So go back in there and make those people who were laughing and clapping shut up."

Santana just stood there starring at Rachel; she had tears well up in her eyes from what the brunette said, "Why are you being so nice to me, after everything that I've put you through?"

"Because I believe in second chances and I believe that you are a good person deep down, even if you don't show it."

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, Rachel." The brunette was a little thrown from hearing the Latina call her by her first name, but she still gave out a megawatt smile.

"You're forgiven... Now go back in there and take your crown, because I'm sure Kurt will need you there for support too."

"Why would Kurt need support too?" the Latina asked.

"They voted for Kurt as Prom Queen."

"Serious?"

"Yes, and if I know Kurt he's going to go back in there and be coroneted," Rachel said holding out a packet of tissues that Brittany slipped in her hand before the tall blonde left them to wait outside.

Santana took a tissue and wiped her tear stained cheeks, gave out a small smile and pulled her shoulders back ready to go back to Prom, before she left the room she looked at Rachel, "Look I would hug you but I'm not there yet, all I can say is that you're my friend Berry and thank you." Well that was better than what the diva was expecting, she gave out a big smile, "I'm lucky to have a friend like you, Santana."

They both gave out a smile and then exited the room, Brittany was leaning against a locker waiting patiently, the blonde noticed the girls and walked up to her girlfriend, "Everything better now, San?"

"Yep… Berry helped me out, let's go back to Prom," the Latina smiled and gave Brittany a peck on the lips; she grabbed hold of her hand and then they all walked back to the hall.

Just before they went back into the hall they saw Kurt and Blaine standing at the door, Kurt looked at the three girls, "Well it's about time, come on Santana lets show them they can't get to us."

Santana nodded, looked into her girlfriend's eyes and kissed the back of the blondes hand and let go. She reached out her hand for Kurt to grab which he didn't hesitate too; they both stood up straight with their shoulders back and made their way into the hall.

* * *

><p>Quinn was standing up on the stage with Mercedes and also Principal Figgins, everyone else was silently chatting away. Figgins didn't know what to do, he didn't know whether to stop with the ceremony and let everyone get back to dancing or to wait for Santana and Kurt. It had only been five minutes since Santana and Kurt ran out of the hall.<p>

Santana and Kurt slowly made their way into the hall, the people standing furthest away from the stage saw them first, they stopped talking and just watched the duo, seeing what they were going to do. It was like watching dominos fall, but instead it was people staring and stop talking until the people closest to the stage shut up.

Kurt squeezed the Latina's hands for reassurance while Santana squeezed back. They slowly walk up to the stage; the audience was still silent, as the two walked hand in hand the people parted like the red sea to let them through. Kurt and Santana still holding their heads high, showing nothing but determination and confidence.

Once they got to the stage they walked up to Figgins to receive their crowns. Figgins was looking at them like he was sorry he was doing this... But come on, if you think about it Figgins could have either just told the Juniors that there was no name written on the piece of cardboard or called one of the actual people that were a candidate. He was the bloody Principal; he should be smarter than assisting in humiliating two of his students.

Figgins didn't even say anything to Santana or Kurt he just put on their crowns and motioned for Quinn and Mercedes to start singing. It was kind of ironic that the song they started singing was 'Dancing Queen'.

The Latina and Kurt made their way down to the dance floor, the Juniors had made a circle around them, no one was laughing or making fun of them, half way through the dance Santana and Kurt parted ways and went and danced with their dates, Quinn and Mercedes also came down from the stage, singing while walking over to dance with their dates... Oh wait, no Quinn was just going to dance with her friend Rachel that accompanied her to the Prom...as friends... While Mercedes went and danced with her actual date, Sam.

The end of Prom finishing off perfectly, with each couple (plus Quinn and Rachel equaling the friends couple) taking a picture together.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn dropped off Rachel, she walked the diva to her front door. While the two stood on the porch, they both nervously shuffled their feet on the ground. Rachel was the first one to speak up, "I had a really good time, thank you so much for letting me accompany you," the brunette said politely.<p>

Quinn smiled, they both looked into each other's eyes, "I had a really good time too, and I should be thanking you Rach, for telling me you liked me, it made my night, actually it's been the best night of my life."

Rachel gave out a shy smile, "Really?"

Quinn grabbed the diva's hand to reflect reassurance, "Without a doubt."

The brunette beamed back, "You know Santana said that we were basically on a date."

Quinn gave a shy smile, "Yeah, she wouldn't shut up about it."

"I guess she was right, yes you told me that we would just be going as friends but I knew that you liked me and after I told you tonight that I liked you it kind of makes it a date."

"Well when you say it like that, I guess it does, but I don't want this to be our first date because firstly I don't want our first date having one of us hysterically crying midway through it, and secondly I want to ask your dads for permission to date you."

Rachel's eyes went wide, "You what?! Are you serious, Quinn… We weren't born in the 50's."

Quinn gave out a little chuckle, "Rach, you have no idea how many times I've dreamt about having the opportunity to be able to go out with you, so I'm going to do this right, not just for me but also for you, and if that means I'm acting like a person in the 50's then so be it, because in the end it will be worth it."

Rachel just wanted to grab the girl's neck and pull her in for a kiss but she chose to respect the other girl's wishes. The brunette had tears in her eyes, "You're amazing, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn gave out a cheeky smile, "You know you have already told me that tonight."

The brunette smiled back, "Well I'm just being honest."

They just starred at each other, neither one wanting to say goodbye, "So Quinn, when will be our first date?"

The blonde pierced her lips together trying to think, "Well I guess I have to speak to your dads first and then we can go on it, but seeing as it's less than two weeks to Nationals we probably will be too busy to go on one, so how about after Nationals?" Quinn asked.

The diva pouted, "That's too long away."

Quinn chuckled again but squeezed the brunette hand, "Well I want it to be perfect so I'm not going to rush shoving a date in when we will be too busy."

Rachel smiled, "Okay, after Nationals... Sounds perfect, Quinn... Well I'm going to head in now, thank you again for a wonderful night."

Quinn beamed and then pulled Rachel in for a hug, "Thank you, Rachel," the blonde said while still hugging the brunette, the hug lasted longer than a normal hug should, they were both breathing in the scent of the other, receiving goosebumps from it. When Quinn slowly pulled back from the hug, she moved her head and gave Rachel and soft peck on the cheek. Rachel's knees almost gave way at feeling the blonde's lips on her cheek, they were so soft. Quinn pulled back and gave the brunette a massive smile, "Goodnight, Rachel," the blonde said walking down the stairs to head back to her car.

Rachel was still a bit awestruck with just having Quinn's lips on her cheek but she managed to get out a soft, "Goodnight, Quinn," before she entered her house on wobbly legs and pressing her hand on her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>So I hoped you all liked it, I kind of want Quinn to be very chivalrous to Rachel. I did use a lot of scenes from the actual Prom episode but obviously changed them, I hope you all like that.<em>

_Next up will be the New Directions heading to New York. Just to let you know I may not be uploading a new chapter next week, I've got some personal stuff going on and I'm getting a little bit of writers block, I'll try my hardest to upload one though._


	15. Chapter 15

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_So I updated, I didn't know if I would be able to, but I just didn't want you all to wait._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

Quinn was walking up the stairs of Rachel's porch, it had been one week after Prom, after the blonde had found out about Rachel's feelings about her and two days until the New Directions are due to head to New York. If she told you she was happy she would be lying, because she was ecstatic. Every night since Prom she had been on the phone to the brunette, sometimes it was just a quick hello because she just wanted to hear the diva's voice before she fell asleep, other times she would talk to her hours on end. Every night she would find out something new about the brunette, like last night they were taking and Rachel told her that she broke her wrist when she was five from falling off her bike, and the little Rachel wouldn't stop crying until her dads' drew gold stars all over her pink cast.

Once Quinn got to the front door she knocked and waited for someone to answer, it didn't take long for her to see Hiram's face. When Hiram saw that it was Quinn at the door his face lit up, "Oh thank goodness you're here, I can't control her... I need your help," Hiram said, quickly motioning Quinn to come in. Quinn just gave out a chuckle, "Is she that bad?"

Ever since Quinn personally apologized to the Berry men Hiram has really come around, you could almost say that he looks at Quinn as another daughter. Hiram is a man who once he trusts someone he will wear his heart on his sleeve for that person, and Quinn had definitely build and earned his trust.

"Oh yes Sweetie, she's worse than I've ever seen her, she will crack it at me or Leroy if we even talk to her... I thought I had all her diva under control... Like I thought I should have received a certificate for knowing Rachel Berry the Diva 101... But today she is just... I don't know Quinn... Please do something," Hiram was almost in tears from being so exhausted.

Quinn just kind of freaked out, _what am I getting myself into,_ she thought. Quinn just nodded and looked at Hiram, "Okay I'll give it a go, but first could I speak to you and Leroy in private?" Quinn nervously asked.

Hiram looked at her in confusion but nodded, "I'll just get Leroy... We'll meet you in the lounge room."

Quinn made her way into the lounge room and made herself comfortable on one of the couches. It didn't take long for Hiram and Leroy to join her in the lounge room, sitting on the couch opposite her. "Hi Honey, how are you?" Leroy asked sitting down next to his husband.

The blonde gave him a small smile, "I'm good thanks, Leroy... Probably doing better than you right now, from what I have heard."

"Oh tell me about it... I don't know how to control our little one, I hope you will be going up there to try and knock some sense into her," Leroy replied. They all gave out a little laugh.

"So Sweetie, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Hiram asked.

Quinn took a deep breath in, she was definitely nervous; she actually didn't know where to start. _Well here goes,_ Quinn said to herself, trying to pump herself up. She looked towards both Hiram and Leroy, "Well I don't know if Rachel has spoken to you about my life, but I'm gay," Quinn paused and waited for any reactions from the Berry men, but they didn't say anything. She was a little shocked by this because her saying that she is gay is a big thing for her, "Well I thought I would get at least some reaction from me telling you."

Leroy stood up and went to sit next to the blonde; he placed a comforting hand over the ex-head cheerleaders hand and looked at her, "Honestly Honey, we both had a feeling."

"Oh," was all Quinn could say.

"You know we are both fine with you being gay, it would be very hypocritical of us not to be okay with it, and we are very proud of you for coming to terms with it," Hiram added.

"So I'm guessing you wanted to say something else to us?" Leroy said with a smile.

"Yes there is, umm well Leroy and Hiram I like you daughter, I've liked her for a very long time and there was a time where I tried to hide it from myself, but I couldn't hold it in any longer... I think she's amazing, I love how she has such a big heart, I love her drive and confidence on her seeking and going after her dreams, I love how she is her own person and doesn't follow a crowd, I love how she's so forgiving... I'm not saying I'm going to use that against her, I never want to hurt her intentionally again, all I want to do is make her happy, and I'm here to ask you for permission to date her," Quinn finished her rambling nervously.

Leroy was beaming and pulled Quinn in for a hug that the blonde was totally unexpected for. "I was actually wondering when Rachel was going to come tell us that the two of you were dating, I didn't think you would be so chivalrous and come ask us for permission," Leroy said.

"So does that mean that you give me permission to date Rachel?" she asked Leroy.

"Absolutely baby girl," Leroy smiled.

Quinn returned a smiled then looked over at Hiram, "Hiram, may I date your daughter?"

"Of course Sweetie, Leroy and I have already discussed the possibility of you and Rach dating, I actually am surprised that you came to us for permission though."

"Well I respect the both of you, and I thought it was the right thing to do," Quinn honestly said, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders from having both the Berry men saying yes.

"Well thank you for that, Quinn," Hiram added.

After Hiram spoke Rachel stomped down the stairs, while she was walking into the lounge room she asked "Who was at the door?" she didn't need an answer as she saw Quinn sitting down on the couch, "Oh hello Quinn, I didn't know that you were coming over."

Quinn looked up at Rachel and gave her a smile, "I wasn't doing anything and I just wanted to see how you are going, I hope that's okay."

"That's very sweet of you, Quinn, but I'm actually quite busy focusing on New York," Rachel said, while Leroy and Hiram gave out a groan.

Quinn was about to laugh at the Berry men's reaction but thought not to, in case she upset the diva, "Umm Rach, I thought you packed like two weeks ago, what else do you have to do?"

Rachel let out a huff, "Of course I packed two weeks ago, but I've been writing up an itinerary for the trip and also trying to write our songs, I think it's absurd..." "Oh here we go again," Leroy whispered, only Quinn could hear. "...that Mr. Schue hasn't made us write out our song list yet. How are we suppose to beat Vocal Adrenaline when they have basically been practicing their routine for three months now, we only have got basic choreograph done because we don't even have any music written up because we don't have songs yet," Rachel said in one breath.

"Rach, it's going to be alright," Quinn said, Hiram looked at her with wide eyes and just shook his head, basically saying 'you shouldn't have said that'.

"Quinn, how can you say that? We don't have any songs, it's two days until we leave to New York, we are totally unprepared... Which is very unprofessional for a show choir that are going to Nationals."

The diva sounded fine last night while she was talking to Quinn, so it surprised the blonde to see Rachel like this. Quinn just stood up and grabbed the girl by the shoulders; she needed to knock some sense into the brunette. Rachel just starred at Quinn with wide eyes, wondering what on earth the blonde was doing, Quinn gave Rachel a little shake of the shoulders, "Okay that's enough, Rach... You need to relax and I'm going to take you somewhere to do that."

"I cannot do that, Quinn… I have too many things to do," the diva huffed.

"You're not going to be able to get anything done with the way you're acting right now, you need to relax a little bit so you can focus, so I'm taking you somewhere... Let's go," Quinn said grabbing a hold of the brunette's wrist and pulling her to the door.

"Quinn, I can't," Rachel whined.

"Yes you can... Trust me, Rach," Quinn pleaded with the brunette.

Rachel just nodded and let Quinn lead the way, Quinn turned around to say goodbye to the Berry men and wasn't surprised when both of them mouthed a 'thank you'.

Quinn lead the diva to her car, she opened the passengers door for Rachel and helped her in, then walked around the car to hop in herself. Rachel looked over at the blonde, "Where are you taking me?"

The blonde looked over and started the engine, "Don't worry it's a surprise."

Rachel huffed, she didn't really like surprises, but she shut up when the 'Funny Girl' original Broadway soundtrack came on, "I didn't know you had this," Rachel said in shock.

"Well I purchased it after we watched it for the first time... I just wanted to get into things that you like... And it also makes me think of you," Quinn said shyly.

Rachel moved her hand over the console in the middle of the car to grab Quinn's hand, "That's so sweet of you".

Quinn smiled and squeezed Rachel's hand; she then focused back on the road.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to reach their designation.<p>

"You brought me to the park?" Rachel asked a little confused.

Quinn just turned to Rachel, "It's not just a park Rach, it's a place I come with San or Britt when one of us needs to either relax or talk about something important... So I thought I would bring you here."

"Quinn, that's so nice of you... Thank you for including me in such a special thing in your life."

Quinn smiled and got out of the car and walked over to open the door for the brunette, she then grabbed the girls hand and then led her to the park, "Come on, let's go sit down."

The blonde led Rachel to a secluded spot in the park near the lake; they both sat down leaning against a tree looking over the lake. They just sat their in silence until the brunette couldn't hold it in any longer, "Quinn, as much as I appreciate you taking me to a place that holds a lot of meaning to you I don't know how this can help me relax."

"Rach, you need to take a minute and slow down because the way you're acting right now you're not going to get anything done, can I ask how many verses you have finished this morning?"

Rachel huffed, "None."

"And that's because you aren't relaxed enough to get into the right zone, your mind is going a million miles an hour."

"Well how can I relax when there is so much that needs to be done?"

"Okay, try this… I use to do this while I was pregnant when I just needed to stop thinking," Rachel looked over at Quinn; this was the first time Quinn had brought up her pregnancy. "Okay, so close your eyes," the brunette did what she was told, "Take a deep breath in and out and just listen to all the different sounds that you can hear, concentrate on them and tell me what you hear."

Rachel gave out a small smile and nodded, she took a deep breath and relaxed, she focused on all the sounds that were surrounding her. "Well I can hear the ducks in the lake and the water moving around... Umm I can hear a lady talking, and a child laughing."

"Keep going, Rach," Quinn encouraged her.

"Okay, ummm I hear a car driving past... The leaves of the tree."

"What else?" Quinn softly asked.

"Ummm, you breathing." Quinn blushed at that.

"Okay Rach, now tell me what you smell."

"Well I can smell the grass; it smells like they just cut it... I can smell the bark on the tree, I can vaguely smell the lake water... Umm I can smell your perfume… Which is lovely by the way," again Quinn blushed; luckily for the blonde Rachel had her eyes closed and couldn't see her blushed face.

"Okay now tell me what you can feel."

"Ummm I feel the grass we're sitting on, the bark on the tree we're leaning up against, there's a little bit of a breeze... Ummm I can feel the sun on me," Quinn moved her hand over to grab Rachel's; the brunette was a little startled with the touch but relaxed straight away.

"Now I can feel your hand in mine," Rachel said opening her eyes and looking towards Quinn.

Quinn smiled and squeezed the brunette's hand, "I spoke to your dads before you came downstairs today."

Rachel gave Quinn a nervous smile, "How did it go?"

"Better than I expected... They both approve of me dating you," Quinn said looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Well I'm pleased... Because what if they said no... That would have been a disaster," Rachel stated.

Quinn gave out a tiny chuckle, "I kind of was trying to be positive and not think about if they said no... Like come on, they approved of you dating Finn."

"Actually they didn't approve."

"What?!" Quinn asked surprised.

"They both said I could do so much better and I was settling... But they said they couldn't force me to not see him... So they let me make my own decision."

"Wow I didn't know that."

"No-one does, not even Finn, I would only let him come around when my dads' weren't home."

"Well I guess your dads' like me then."

"More like love you Quinn," Rachel beamed at the blonde.

"Well that's good to know," Quinn beamed back. "So how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you, I liked the little technique you used on me... I actually will use that when I'm stressing out."

"Yeah I used it when I was stressed and pregnant and had no-one to talk to... I like taking time and just listening and feeling what's around me, it helped me stop thinking about myself and thinking about the bigger picture."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you through it," Rachel said looking down.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's chin and lifted it up so that she could see the brown eyes that she has fallen in love with, "Hey... It's okay. I didn't deserve you to help me out, I was a bitch to you back then... And you did try on many occasions to give me help but I always shut you down... You were actually nice to me. You were one of the only people who didn't make a joke about it, or judge me, or try and pull me down... So thank you for that."

The brunette gave out a small smile, "Well I guess you're welcome than. You were so brave, you still are, but back than when everything was pulled from you, you never gave up."

"I kind of looked to you for inspiration to do that."

"Pardon?" Rachel asked a little confused.

"With all the bullying and the shushies you received daily, you never backed down, you never give them the satisfaction they were after, so I kind of got inspired from you."

Rachel just flung her arms around Quinn, she pulled back and had tears in her eyes, "You're amazing, Quinn."

"No… You are Rachel."

They were just happily staring at each other until Quinn broke the silence, "Come on… I'll buy you some lunch before I drop you back off at home."

Rachel smiled, "Is this a date, Quinn?" the brunette asked flirtatiously.

Quinn helped Rachel to her feet, "Ummm let's just say it's a time to hang out together."

"Why can't it be a date? We are dating aren't we?" Rachel pouted.

"Yes we're dating… But it can't be a date because I want our first one to be special."

"But when people date they're suppose to go on date's, Quinn," Rachel stated, matter-of-factly.

"I guess you have a point but let me have this one... I just want out first date to be awesome."

"Okay. So have you figured out what we're doing?" Rachel said with hope in her voice.

"Yes I have... But before you ask I'm not telling you."

Rachel pouted again, "Why not?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise. Now come on, I'm hungry," Quinn grabbed the diva's hand and walked them to her car to head out for lunch.

* * *

><p><em>So this was kind of a filler chapter, I didn't want any drama in it because there was some last chapter and also I'm not in the mood for drama as you know I've got personal stuff going on.<em>

_Next chapter will be of them in New York._

_Thanks for taking the time to read and thank you for those who review, I always love reading your thoughts on each chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

As the New Directions take their first step outside of JFK Airport Rachel stops to take everything in, "I made it," she squeals.

She was thrown out of her trance by an all too familiar hand being place on her lower back, goosebumps immediately go to that spot, she turns to see Quinn looking at her with a mischief smile, "Ummm Rach, you already knew you were going to be coming here."

Rachel pouted, "Don't kill the moment, Quinn."

Quinn just chuckles, and starts to motion the brunette to one of the cabs that Mr. Schue has got for the group, "Here let me make it up to you by carrying your bag," Quinn says while reaching down to grab Rachel's bag out of her hands.

"Why thank you, Quinn," the brunette smiles, and hands the blonde her bag.

They then arrive at the stop where the other group members were, "Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel, this is your cab, the driver already knows where to take you, so once you get there just head into the lobby and wait for the rest of us to get there," Mr. Schue said.

The four girls loaded up their bags into the cab and then hopped in. During the drive everyone was silent, besides the "Awww" and "Arrrhhh", and also the "Look at that" coming from each excited teenager taking in the scenery of New York City.

* * *

><p>Once everyone got to the hotel, Mr. Schue went and got them checked in, he came back and took them up to their rooms, boys in one and the girls in the other.<p>

The girls started to make their way into their room, Kurt also followed behind them until Mr. Schue stopped him, "Kurt, you're going the wrong way." Kurt huffed and turned around and approached the Glee teacher.

"Mr. Schue, please let me sleep in the girls room, it's not like I'm going to jump their bones because that it disgusting, I don't want to sleep in the boys room because I'm sure it already smells like dirty, wet gym socks. It's not good for my skin to be sleeping in a place like that," Kurt rambled on, bringing the diva out in him.

"Okay I'll allow it, but you aren't allowed to sleep in a bed with one of the girls."

Kurt beamed, "As if I would want too, thank you Mr. Schue," Kurt said walking into the girl's room.

Santana and Brittany had already claimed one of the queen size beds by the time Kurt entered the room. Rachel had her bag already on the other queen size bed and was arguing with Mercedes. "Mercedes, I had this bed first, you're going to have to find somewhere else to sleep," Rachel stated, almost yelling at the other diva.

"Oh hell no... I ain't sleeping on no fall... We can share."

Rachel looked over to Quinn, they both silently wanted to be sleeping together but they really couldn't tell the other girls that, well besides Santana and Brittany. Quinn looked over to Santana silently asking for help, Santana nodded and then made her way to stand next to Rachel. She looked at Mercedes, "Listen here Wheezy, Quinn here gets back pain ever since she was preggers, so you're not gonna let her sleep on the fallz. And secondly Shorty here snuggles and I don't think you would be down with that."

Mercedes huffed, "Fine Satan I'll let Quinn sleep on the bed," she turned to Quinn, "Sorry, I didn't know you still got back pains girl, otherwise I wouldn't have wanted the bed."

Quinn just smiled, "It's all right, thanks for letting me have the bed."

The blonde then looked at Santana, thanking her with her eyes, which the Latina nodded. The blonde then looked over at Rachel both sharing a smile to each other.

Mr. Schue then came in with the boys following behind, "Okay guys grab a seat I want to talk to you for a minute." Everyone went and grabbed a seat, wherever they could find a free spot, Rachel and Quinn jumped up on their queen sized bed they will be sharing and sat next to each other against the headboard of the bed.

Once everyone was sitting down, Mr. Schue spoke up again, "Now, you are all on lock-down until you finish writing our songs for Nationals. I want at least two solid verses by the time I get back."

"Aren't you going to help us?" Tina asked.

"I um… I will be back and read your amazing creations and give notes, but right now I have to head to the theater to fill out some paper work," Mr. Schue said then headed out the door leaving the kids all behind.

"Well that was a load of bull crap," Lauren stated.

"Yeah that was a total lie… I bet he's just going to look around New York while we have to write songs," Puck added.

"Come on guys let's just do this and then we can have some fun," Finn said.

The group just nodded and went to look through their rhyming books for some inspiration.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Rachel and Quinn's leg to slowly drift together like a magnet, their legs brushing together while they concentrated on writing down some lyrics. They didn't need to look at each other to know that they both were smiling.<p>

Brittany stood up from her position on the bed next to Santana, "Hey I think I've got something," she said walking to the front of the two beds.

"Well let's hear it," Puck said getting up and lifting up his guitar.

The tall blonde looked over at Artie, "Artie, seeing as you're already here could you help with some back up," the boy smile and nodded and wheeled his way next to Brittany. The girl started to sing while Puck gave out a little strum of his guitar.

_Brittany_, Artie

_I got you in the palm of my hand  
>Wanna put somethin' hot in you<br>So hot that you can't stand _(And you can't stand)

Quinn just sat there trying to understand what the hell Brittany was talking about. She looked over at the Latina who was smirking at her blonde girlfriend. The Latina felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see Quinn looking at her. Santana just shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching Brittany.

_Gonna take you to my lips  
>Empty out every last drop<br>So thirsty for what's in you, baby  
>That I can't stop <em>(That I can't stop)

_Oh gosh she's not talking about Santana's… No she couldn't be… Oh gosh it so sounds like it though… She's so talking about going down on Santana… What would make her write a song like that,_ Quinn thought to herself, she had a hand over her mouth and her eyebrows have shot up to her hairline.

_In the middle of the night, I'm in bed alone  
>Don't care if you're glass, paper, styrofoam<br>When I need some water, baby, coffee or gin  
>You're the only thing, I wanna put them in<em>

_Okay, I'm a little confused now,_ Quinn thought while trying to understand the meaning behind Brittany's song.

_My cup, my cup_  
><em>Sayin' what's up to my cup, my cup<em>  
><em>More of a friend than a silly pup, my cup<em>  
><em>You know what it is<em>  
><em>I'm sayin' what's up to my cup<em> _(Ahh)_  
><em>I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (<span>Ahh<span>)_  
><em>I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (<span>Ahh<span>)_

_Oh fuck… She's talking about a fucking cup! How can you think that Brittany was singing about having sex with Santana when she was talking about a fucking cup, Quinn… Seriously what were you thinking… You're disgusting,_ Quinn continued to think to herself but couldn't help letting out a big breath that she was holding and tried to hold back her laughter, she turned to looked at Santana who had her hand over her mouth also trying not to laugh out loud.

"Hold on, are you singing about… A cup?" Tina asked dumbfounded. _Well thank God I'm not the only one that was struggling to know what she was singing about,_ Quinn thought to herself.

"Yeah totally… What did you guys think?" Brittany asked cheerfully.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore, she got off the bed and went to grab her jacket, "We gotta get out of here," the blonde said putting her jacket on, "We don't need to write songs for Nationals… New York's going to write them for us."

Puck went and stood next to Quinn, "Quinn's right… We're in the artist capital of the world… Poet's, musician's, actor's, playwright's… Every dreamer that's lived has passed through this city and if we want our dreams to come true we need to be there out with them, not stuck in here."

Everyone nodded and started to get up besides Rachel, Quinn saw the distressed look in the diva's eyes. So she waited for everyone to leave and then approached the brunette who hadn't gotten off the bed yet. She handed Rachel her jacket, "Relax," was all that she said.

Rachel gave the blonde a small smile and took her jacket; she then got up off the bed and started to head out the door with Quinn following close behind. They slowly made their way down to the foyer to meet the rest of the Glee group. Once they got their, Quinn cornered Santana, "Hey S, you think you could make up something and let me and Rachel slip away from the group, I want some alone time with her while we're in New York… But I don't want people to get suspicious."

Santana just smirked, "Yeah, I can make up something… Go have fun with your girl, Q. By the way you owe me twice now seeing as I helped your ass out up in the room."

"How about me letting you stay with my mom and I equal as owing you... Actually it's more like you owe me one," Quinn smirked.

"Okays we're even then?"

"Yes we are and thanks S," Quinn smiled and then headed back to Rachel who was talking with Tina, Mike and Brittany.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's lower back, "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Rachel just nodded and the girls walked away from the group. The blonde turned around to make eye contact with Santana, the Latina nodded in understanding and turned to the group, "Okay losers I don't wantz to stand in the lobby all day, let's go check out New York," she said while taking a hold of Brittany's hand and walking out the front door.

Rachel saw the group begin to leave, "Quinn, we better go, we don't want to get left behind."

"Actually yes we do, come on let's go explore New York together," Quinn smiled.

"But what about writing a song?"

"We can still do that, but we just do it together, New York can still inspire us, Rach… Now come on I want to go check out Central Park," Quinn said holding out her hand for Rachel to take, which the diva didn't hesitate to do.

They then walked hand in hand out the hotel doors.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were just casually walking around in Central Park, they weren't talking, they were comfortable walking hand in hand just taking in the scenery around them. Quinn noticed a small garden just off the path they were on, and pulled Rachel's hand lightly to get the girl to follow.<p>

The blonde let go of the brunette's hand and reached into the garden to grab out a flower. She turned towards Rachel and held it out for her, "I thought I might give you a Gardenia to make up for the fact that I didn't get you a corsage."

"You have been so sweet to me, Quinn." Rachel smiled taking the Gardenia.

"Well you deserve it… You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"I think I may have a rough idea."

Quinn gave a small smile and then grabbed a hold of Rachel's hand, "I don't think you do… You have no idea how lost I was before I chose to accept my feelings for you… Before I accepted my feeling for you I felt like I was walking around in the dark… I honestly think I went through a stage of depression after giving Beth up and then watching you with Finn… I felt lost, I felt like I lost everything… And then we became friends and it meant everything to me… But I wanted more, and then you told me you had feelings for me too and you seriously turned my life around. Rachel, you light up my world."

Rachel had tears in her eyes, no-one had ever said such beautiful, nice words to her. "I really want to kiss you now."

Quinn beamed, "So do I, but I'm kind of courting you and I won't kiss you until we become official."

Rachel blushed but gave out a massive smile, "You really are amazing, Quinn… I seriously can't wait for our date."

"Me either… I have it all planned."

Quinn lifted up Rachel's hand and kissed the palm of it, "You know I think I just got an idea for a song," Quinn stated.

Rachel's eyes lit up, she pulled Quinn to the ground to sit and pulled out a notepad from her bag, "Well let's hear it."

* * *

><p>They both worked on the song together sitting down underneath a tree in Central Park near the garden that Quinn picked the flower for Rachel from.<p>

"I think we work really well together… The song sounds really good."

"I think we did a great job," Quinn said smiling back.

"I think we should head back and get help from the other guys," Rachel said getting up.

"How about we go get something to eat before we head back?" Quinn asked also getting up.

"I'm sure Mr. Schue will be bringing us something to eat when he gets back."

"Yeah, what like Pizza… The non Vegan type. Come on Rach, we will just eat at a cafe near the hotel… It shouldn't take long."

"Well if I get to spend more time alone with you then why not," Rachel smiled, meanwhile Quinn blushed.

Rachel grabbed a hold of Quinn's hand and started to lead them back to the hotel to find a cafe to eat at for dinner.

* * *

><p>Once the girls arrived back, they were happy to see that Mr. Schue hadn't arrived yet. They went and sat down on a couch opposite the beds. "Where the hell have you two been?" Mercedes asked being the girl who needs to know everything.<p>

Quinn looked over at Rachel, pleading with her to come up with something, "Well Mercedes you all left us in the foyer downstairs and we didn't know where you all went so we decided to just go explore New York together."

"Why didn't you call one of us?" Finn asked.

"We didn't think it was necessary," Rachel added.

"Well we have been stuck here for the last hour waiting for you guys to come back… We don't have a second song," Finn said.

"You have already done one song?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah I started it in the room before we left, I think it's alright."

"It's better than alright dude, it's gonna make us win this thing," Puck enthusiastically announced.

"And Rachel, being the co-captain and all you could at least be helping us out with the second song," Artie said.

Rachel just looked down in shame, Quinn nudged her in the knee for reassurance, she wanted to grab her hand but thought she better not, just in case people get suspicious. "Actually, Rach and I did come up with a couple of verses and a chorus for a song, so maybe you could help us finish it."

The other Glee members actually looked impressed. "Well let's hear it girls," Kurt said with hope in his voice.

"Okay… Well before Quinn and I sing it we both thought that Santana, Artie and Brittany should sing what we have written so far because we believe that they're voices would be the best for the music we have chosen for it, although we believe that everyone should sing the chorus together."

"You mean you're saying that Rachel Berry doesn't want to sing it?" Mercedes asked surprised.

"Well I believe their voices will make the song sound better, this is Nationals, Mercedes, and I'm willing to step back and let others sing if it's going to benefit our chances of winning." Quinn just felt a wave of proud wash over her from hearing what Rachel said.

"Berry, can you just shut up and get on with the song," Santana piped up.

Rachel looked over at Quinn, "You ready?"

Quinn smiled and nodded, then both of them started singing.

_Quinn_, **Rachel**, _**together**_

_Hey hey hey_  
><em>You and me keep on dancing in the dark<em>  
><em>It's been tearing me apart<em>  
><em>Never knowing what we are<em>

**Hey hey hey**  
><strong>You and me keep on trying to play it cool<strong>  
><strong>Now it's time to make a move<strong>  
><strong>And that's what I'm gonna do<strong>

_Lay it all down_  
><strong>Got something to say<strong>  
><em>Lay it all down<em>  
><strong>Throw your doubt away<strong>  
><em>Do or die now<em>  
><strong>Step on to the plate<strong>  
><em>Blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

**_Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_**  
><strong><em>You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite<em>**  
><strong><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>**  
><strong><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>**  
><strong><em>Light it up tonight<em>**

Throughout the whole song the girls tried not to stare at each other but failed miserably. Before anyone could comment on their performance Mr. Schue started clapping from the doorway. _When the hell did he get here?_ Quinn asked herself.

"Well done guys… That song sounds amazing… I'm so proud of you all for staying inside and doing what I asked you to do."

Everyone looked around trying not to make eye contact with their teacher. "Well guys I got everyone pizza for dinner, dig in and then we will work on the last verses of that song."

Everyone nodded and went over to Mr. Schue to grab something to eat, well besides Quinn and Rachel as they already had eaten, they just went back to sitting on the couch, Rachel leaned over and whispered into the blonde's ear, "You were right about Mr. Schue getting pizza," they both let out a little laugh.

"He is so predictable it isn't funny."

* * *

><p>Once the pizza was finished, the group worked on the song for the next two hours, once they finished everyone was exhausted and chose to head to bed, while Rachel was in the bathroom doing her nightly routine Kurt came up to Quinn. "Hey girl, can I speak to you for a minute?" he asked sitting on the bed next to Quinn.<p>

"Sure… What's up Kurt?"

"I was wondering if I could steal Rachel away from you tomorrow morning?"

Quinn just looked confused, "Come again?"

"Look Quinn, I know about you and Rachel, you have been attached at the hip lately, going off together, writing and singing a song together… I'm not going to say anything… I think it makes total sense on how you use to treat her and now basically love her… It's so middle school drama but I think it's cute… Anyways, I wanted to ask if it's all right if I steal Rachel away from you for breakfast tomorrow… I want to surprise her by taking her out."

Quinn was a little shocked at the information that she just received but smiled, "Ummm yeah I'm fine with that… I'm sure Rach will love wherever you're planning on taking her."

"Oh don't worry she will… Thanks Sweetie," Kurt said getting up and giving Quinn a hug then going to do his nightly routine before bed.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom in a pair of red short shorts and a red singlet, Quinn couldn't take her eyes off the girl walking to her, Rachel just blushed seeing the way the blonde was staring at her body. She sat on the bed and started to get under the covers. Once the girls were under the covers they starred at each other.

"Are you comfortable sleeping in bed with me? I'm sorry I didn't ask before… We haven't slept together since we confessed our feelings for each other… I'm so sorry, I just assumed…" Rachel's rambling was cut off by Quinn grabbing the diva's hand under the covers.

"Rach, it's fine. I don't have a problem with it at all… I wouldn't change a thing."

Rachel just smiled, which Quinn returned. "Goodnight, Quinn," Rachel whispered. "Goodnight, Rachel," Quinn returned.

Both girls falling into a peaceful sleep and throughout the night ended up cuddled closely together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: <strong>_

_**My Cup – Glee, Original Song **_

_**Light Up the World – Glee, Original Song**_

_Okay, first off I hope you all liked the chapter, secondly I wanted to make it drama free as I'm very upset (actually more than upset, but I'm not going to swear) about the last Glee episode, come on Rachel as if you could have said yes... Sorry I'm stopping my rant before it becomes a paragraph... However, I did enjoy the Faberry moment in the bathroom... Okay, anyways that is why I chose no drama for this chapter._

_Next chapter will be Nationals performance!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

When Quinn woke up the next day Rachel wasn't in the bed, Quinn moved her hand over to Rachel's side to feel where the brunette slept and felt that it was cold; the blonde realized that the diva must have left to have breakfast with Kurt a while ago. She turned to her bedside table to grab her phone to check the time; underneath her phone was a folded piece of paper. Quinn not knowing what the paper was lifted it up with her phone, she quickly checked the time which said 9:09, and then unfolded the piece of paper. She smiled when she recognized Rachel's handwriting.

_Dear Quinn, _

_I'm sure you will be wondering where I am, Kurt woke me up early this morning to take me out for breakfast. I'm sorry I didn't wake you to let you know, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you. I hope you had a wonderful sleep and I'll see you soon._

_- Rachel xo_

Quinn just smiled reading the letter for the second time, of course Quinn knew where Rachel would be but the brunette didn't know that she did. The blonde then sat up and looked around the room; Santana and Brittany were cuddling up in bed still asleep, it made Quinn smile seeing her two best friends at peace together. She then saw that Tina was snuggled up on one of the single couches. _I'm sure she's going to have a sore back today,_ Quinn thought. The ex-head cheerleader then noticed that Mercedes was stretched out on the couch that herself and Rachel were sitting on last night, and then Lauren who was stretched out under the table on the floor.

The blonde chose to get up and get ready before all the other girls started to get up, as they all needed to be ready by 10:30 for brunch. It would be quite hectic in the room with all the girls wanting to use the bathroom at the same time so Quinn thought to avoid that situation by getting ready now.

She got out of the bathroom all dressed and ready at exactly the same time that Rachel and Kurt came into the room, "Hey," Quinn said when she locked eyes with the diva.

"Good morning, Quinn," Rachel said walking over and giving her a hug, "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes I did, thank you. How was your breakfast?" she said to Rachel and Kurt.

Kurt just stood there and let Rachel talk because he could see how excited she was, "It was amazing. Kurt took me to have breakfast at Tiffany's and then we went to Gershwin Theatre and snuck in, and then we got to go on the Wicked stage..."

Rachel was cut off by a surprised blonde, "Hang on… You snuck into the Gershwin Theatre?"

The brunette nodded enthusiastically, "Yes... And then the security guard found us and let us perform on the stage."

Quinn's eyes went wide, "Wow!"

"I know it was amazing, Quinn. You have no idea how amazing it felt... I cannot wait to sing up on that stage with an audience."

"It won't be long, Rach... I know you will get there."

Rachel just beamed she had tears in her eyes from the excitement and adrenaline that was still going through her body, however it didn't last that much longer when a voice started yelling, "Will you shut up! I'm tryin to get my sleep on," Santana yelled, still cuddled up next to Brittany.

"Ummm no thanks S, you need to get up anyways," Quinn stated.

Santana just groaned then kissed Brittany on the shoulder and slipped out of bed, she noticed that Kurt was carrying a tray of coffee, "One of those better be mine."

Kurt just nodded and then handed one to Santana, "There you go, Satan."

The Latina just took a sip of the coffee and moaned into it not even saying a thank you, but hey that's just how Santana rolled. Kurt then handed one to Quinn, "Thanks Kurt," Quinn smiled while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well at least someone knows how to be polite," he stated, then went around the room waking up all the other girls and handing them their coffee.

While Quinn was drinking her coffee Rachel moved to whisper in the blondes ear, "Did you want to maybe go down to the foyer so we're not here for all the bitching that is about to start with these girls wanting the bathroom?"

Quinn actually looked relieved when she nodded, "That sounds like an amazing idea and you can tell me all about you on a Broadway stage."

Rachel beamed and then linked her arm through Quinn's as they walked out of the room and headed down to the foyer, "It was amazing, Quinn... Probably the best experience I've ever had..." Quinn just smiled as she continued to hear about Rachel's experience.

* * *

><p>Once the New Directions had their brunch they headed to the theatre to get ready for their performance. They were about to head inside the auditorium to grab a sit to watch some performances before they had to head back stage. Rachel came up to Quinn with a bright smile on her face, "Why are you so happy... Aren't you nervous?" Quinn asked.<p>

"Oh you have no idea how nervous I am, but I just saw Sunshine in the bathroom."

"And that made you smile like that?" Quinn looked confused.

"Well we worked everything out, I even told her good luck."

Quinn beamed. _Gosh Rachel is amazing._ "You're amazing, Rach."

"Thank you, Quinn... Let's go watch some of our competition," Rachel said pulling the blonde along into the auditorium.

* * *

><p>It was five minutes until they were going on stage to perform, Rachel was at the side of the stage trying to relax, "Are you ready?" the voice of Finn asked the brunette as he walked up to stand next to her.<p>

Rachel opened her eyes and turned to face the tall boy, "Yes I believe so... You did a wonderful job writing the song."

Finn gave the brunette a lopsided smile, "Thanks, I never thought I would be able to write a song but you inspired me."

Rachel lowered her eyebrows in confusion, "How did I inspire you?"

"You go after the things you want and you never let anyone pull you away from them... So you inspired me to try and do things I want."

Now things started to get awkward. Rachel knew where this was heading and didn't know what to do, luckily she didn't need to because a certain blonde came up to them, "Excuse me, Finn, but can I have a moment with our star... I think you need to head over to the other side of the stage anyways," she wasn't trying to be rude, but she couldn't help the fact that she knew Finn was trying to do something.

Finn sadly nodded and walked over to the other side of the stage.

Rachel looked at Quinn once the freakishly tall boy left, "Thank you for coming to my rescue, Quinn… He was starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

"I could tell, that's why I came over."

"It wasn't because you were jealous?" Rachel flirted.

The blonde faked being shocked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rachel just gave Quinn a cute giggle. "One more minute till the curtains come up, everybody in their places," they heard Mr. Schue yell.

Quinn and Rachel stared at each other for a few seconds until the blonde grabbed the diva's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Break a leg," she said then kissed her on the cheek and walked to her position.

Rachel stood there, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in; she walked up to the curtain and waited.

Once the piano hit its first note she took a step out on the stage.

_Rachel_, Finn, **Both**, _**New Directions**_

**Face to face and heart to heart**  
><strong>We're so close yet so far apart<strong>  
><strong>I close my eyes I look away<strong>  
><strong>That's just because I'm not okay<strong>

While both Rachel and Finn began to walk closer to each other from opposite ends of the stage, the brunette saw the face of Quinn just behind Finn watching her. She couldn't help but not lock eyes with the blonde, no-one knew as it looked like Rachel was still staring at Finn.

_But I hold on, _**I stay strong**  
><strong>Wondering if we still belong<strong>

Rachel took her eyes off the blonde to concentrate on the little choreography she had to do; she put everything into the words, belting out each one with perfection.

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**  
><strong>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<strong>  
><strong>Will we ever have our happy ending?<strong>  
><strong>Or will we forever only be pretending?<strong>  
><strong>Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always be pretending<strong>

**Keeping secrets safe**  
><strong>Every move we make<strong>  
><strong>Seems like no ones letting go<strong>  
><strong>And it's such a shame<strong>  
><strong>Cause if you feel the same<strong>  
><strong>How am I supposed to know?<strong>

Quinn gave one more look and smiled to the brunette and walked onto the stage to join her in back up singing with the other members of New Directions.

**_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_**  
><strong><em>Reach down underneath and tear down all the<em>_ walls_ **(_oh oh_) (_tear down all the walls_)  
><em><strong>Will we ever have our happy ending?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or will we forever only be pretending?<strong>_ (only oh oh) (_pretending_)  
><strong><em>Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always,<em> a-a-a-always** (pretending)**_ be pretending?_**

Rachel and Finn locked lips... The entire room went silent.

And then it happened... Quinn's walls came down... She wanted to run off the stage and never come back... Yes she is standing with her back faced to Rachel and Finn but you can't miss the sound of two people kissing just a couple feet away. All her insecurities came rushing back, but she couldn't leave, as much as she wanted too she wasn't going to be the reason that cost them Nationals.

The New Directions performed the song Quinn and Rachel wrote 'Light Up the World' wonderfully. The crowd loved it, as they were standing up, clapping and dancing around to the music.

Quinn was just thankful that she didn't need to be close to Rachel during the song, she couldn't even look at the brunette, as she was so hurt. Right after the curtain dropped she ran. Everyone turned their heads to watch her run off the stage, only three girls and one boy knowing why she was running.

Once Rachel saw the girl take off so did she, "QUINN!" the brunette yelled while running after the blonde. Tears started to fall down Rachel's face as she ran, Quinn was too fast for her, so she thought to go to the green room in hope that the blonde would be there. Unfortunately the ex-head cheerleader was nowhere to be seen, Rachel didn't know what to do. _Where would she be,_ Rachel thought.

Rachel was thrown out of her thoughts by Finn barging into the green room, "Rach, what happened? Why did you run off?" the beast said as he came over to give her a hug but Rachel pushed him so he wouldn't.

"What was that for?"

She stared at him... She had never been so angry with someone before... "FINN HUDSON HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

Finn looked confused, "What did I do?"

"YOU KISSED ME!" Well Rachel wasn't calming down anytime soon. At that moment the rest of the New Directions besides Quinn came walking in with Mr. Schue.

"Well you kissed me back."

"YES BECAUSE WE WERE ON STAGE... WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO?"

"Well didn't you want to kiss me... I saw the way you were looking at me during the song."

Rachel couldn't take it anymore she walked over to the boy and stared straight into his eyes, Finn thought Rachel was going to give him another kiss, he started to smile but that smile was wiped off his face by a hard hand connecting to his face... Rachel slapped him... And Rachel slapped him hard. The audience gave out a massive gasp at what they saw.

"IT'S CALLED ACTING FINN! YOU LISTEN TO ME, I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU FOR IT TO STICK IN THAT SMALL BRAIN OF YOURS! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US AND THEY NEVER WILL BE!"

Finn just stood their dumbfounded, not knowing what to do, until there was another hand connecting to his other side of his face, this time it was Santana... And gosh she was yelling too... "Escuchen, yo soy de los Altos Adyacentes de Lima y me enorgullece, saben lo que pasa ahi? coas malas!" she yelled in Spanish. But it didn't stop there, she kept on going, "Te voy a cortar las bolas y darselas de comer a los perros, nadie se mete conmigo o con mi familia y Q es mi familia!" she was about to lunge at him but was held back by Brittany wrapping her arms around her waist, whispering in her ear, "cálmate... cálmate." Yes Brittany knew Spanish, as if she didn't, she basically grew up with the Latina.

Rachel was literally speechless until she remembered why both her and Santana were yelling... _I've got to find Quinn,_ she told herself, about to walk out of the room until she felt a hand grab her by the arm, she turned around and saw Santana holding her, she looked at the Latina and waited for an explanation. Santana bent down and whispered in the brunette's ear, "B and I will go find Q, okay... She probably doesn't want to see you now... Just give her some time."

Rachel pulled her arm back and looked at the Latina, "I can't do that, Santana… I have to work this out with her now," she almost started yelling again but she was in too much pain to yell.

"This isn't about you Berry, it's about Q and I know what Q will be going through right now... So give her some space..."

Rachel looked defeated, she nodded and let Santana and Brittany walk out of the door, she collapsed on one of the couches and started to cry, Kurt running over to her and pulling her into a hug telling her it is all going to be okay, over and over again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Pretending – Glee Original Song <strong>_

_Well I know it's not a long chapter I'm sorry for the little cliffhanger too, I thought it was appropriate to end it there. Next chapter will wrap the drama up. So I used google for all the Spanish because I don't speak it… How appropriate was it for me to put a little Spanish into the chapter after the last Glee episode haha, I didn't mean to intentionally do it though. _

_So I know I used a lot of things from the show, I really wanted to twist the whole Finchel kiss in my story, I know a lot of other Fanfic's twist that scene as well, I just thought it went well with the story, hope you all thought so too. And I shoved in the Sunshine thing because I just wanted to see Rachel accepting something she had done wrong._

_**Translation for Spanish used in the chapter:**_

'_Escuchen, yo soy de los Altos Adyacentes de Lima y me enorgullece, saben lo que pasa ahi? coas malas!' __**Translates: **__'Listen up! I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and I'm proud! You know what goes down in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad Things!'_

'_Te voy a cortar las bolas y darselas de comer a los perros, nadie se mete conmigo o con mi familia y Q es mi familia!' __**Translates:**__ 'I am going to chop off your balls and feed them to the dogs, you don't mess with me or my family and Q is my family!'_

'C_álmate... cálmate,' __**Translates: **__'calm down... calm down.'_


	18. Chapter 18

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_In honor of Faberry winning the best couple on E, I am giving you a chapter early :D._

_Anyways, to those who reviewed for the last chapter you made me seriously laugh out loud… They were quite funny… The comments you made about Finn, oh gosh hilarious!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<strong>

Quinn ran… She ran from the auditorium as fast as she could, she heard Rachel yell after her but she couldn't turn back. She didn't want anyone to see her like that, she felt humiliated. Deep down the blonde did know that Rachel did have feelings for her, how couldn't see, all the things that had happened since Prom proved that, but she was blinded by one of the biggest insecurities she holds... Rachel will choose Finn over her.

So once the song that she and Rachel basically wrote together was over she didn't know what else to do but to run. She didn't know where she was going; she just started to run as far away as she could. The blonde still had a lot of fitness from being an ex-Cheerio so she ran quite far. She ended up in the middle of Times Square. Not knowing how she even got there she looked around, taking her surroundings in, she had no idea what to do... Go back to the hotel, which would mean facing everyone... Or do something else, Quinn didn't even have her cell phone with her, she didn't even have her purse, as she ran from the stage without going into the green room to grab her bag. But one thing she did have was the knowledge of her mother's credit card number... She knew exactly what she needed to help try to forget about what happened.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn had settled down a bit she headed back to the hotel, with the help of one of the reception ladies she managed to get a spare key to head up to the girl's room. She knew that everyone will still be at the center waiting to see where they placed, which helped Quinn settle herself a little bit knowing that no-one will be in the room yet, she wasn't ready to face anyone yet... Well she definitely wasn't ready to face one person yet... That person being Rachel Berry. It wasn't that she didn't want to face the brunette, of course she did but it was what she was going to hear from the diva that scared her most... Rejection... And she wasn't ready for that.<p>

Quinn turned the handle to her hotel room and slowly walked it, ready to crash on to the bed, but unfortunately for her that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Where the hell have you been, Q?" came the voice of Santana, Quinn looked up from looking at her feet surprised to see both her best friends standing up at the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked surprised.

"We came looking for you, we didn't..." Santana stopped her rambling as she just noticed Quinn was sporting a new look, "Q, what the hell you do to your hair?"

In Quinn's need to do something to get her mind off things she chose to have a haircut, not just any haircut, she cut off basically all her gorgeous blonde locks, leaving her with hair that came around her face perfectly, and if we're being honest, she looked hot.

Quinn moved her hand to grab a bit of the ends of her hair; she had a messy look going on that suited her really well. "I felt like a change."

"Well I like it, I think you look hot, Q," Brittany voiced.

Quinn actually gave out an honest smile, it was the first real smile she had on since the whole disaster happened, "Thanks, B."

"Okays enough with the small talk... Yes Q, your new look makes you look half decent for once but let's move on... What the freaking hell happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it, S."

"Well to bad, you're gonna talk about it."

Quinn huffed; she knew the Latina would never give up, "Fine."

"Come sit down with us," Brittany asked, sitting down on the bed, patting her hand next to her for Quinn to sit down. The blonde looked at the smile that was coming from one of her best friends and she couldn't say no, so she moved over to sit in between Brittany and Santana.

"Okay, so spill it out," Santana said.

"I think you already know why I ran."

"Because Berry got her mack on with custard nipples," Santana stated, it wasn't a question as they all knew the answer was 'yes'. But hearing it out loud really hit the wrong spot for Quinn, she started to break down. Brittany started to rub Quinn's back for comfort.

The blonde sniffed, "I just wanted her to love me... To choose me," Quinn said breaking down again, tears rolling down her cheeks to her dress; she was still in her black dress from performing.

"And what makes you think she hasn't chosen you?" Santana asked, her voice changing from anger to reflect that she cared about her best friend.

"Because she kissed him," Quinn said through sniffles.

"Yeah, but if you waited around you would have found out that it was all an act," Santana said. Brittany saying, "Yep," backing up what Santana just said, the tall blonde still rubbing Quinn's back.

"What!" Quinn asked in a loud pitch.

"Finn kissed her and she didn't want to push him away because she thought it would ruin our chances at winning, so she kissed him."

"Oh," Quinn didn't know what to say.

"Yeah you should have stuck around, she went mental at frankensteen, she actually slapped him."

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked in shock, Rachel Berry hates violence, yet she chose to slap Finn.

This time Brittany answered her, "Yeah Q... I've never seen Rach like that, she was super angry with him, she was yelling a lot too, until San came in and slapped Finn too."

Quinn whipped her head around to look at Santana, almost getting whiplash, "You slapped him?"

"Yeah... That tall freak made you upset, Q… I wasn't going to stand there and not do anything."

Quinn gave out a small smile, "I guess I should say thank you."

"It's no biggie... I saw Berry do it and I just couldn't resist," Santana said in a low chuckle.

Upon hearing Rachel's surname she felt guilt wash over her, "I should really speak to her."

"No shit, Q."

"Yeah you really should Q, she was really upset," Brittany added.

"Crap I shouldn't have run away," Quinn said, shoving her head down into her hands.

Santana then started to rub her hand on her best friends back like Brittany, "Q, just talk it out... You and Berry will be fine."

"Yeah I guess you're right... We just need to talk."

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until someone burst through the door; all three looked up to see a very stressed looking Rachel Berry.

"Quinn," she breathed out.

Quinn stood up and started walking towards the brunette; she gave her a small smile, "Hi."

"Can we please talk?" Rachel voiced nervously.

"I think we should, wanna go for a walk?"

The brunette breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful that the blonde was willing to at least talk to her. She nodded a yes and then they both made their way out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>They were both still silence once they hit the outside of the hotel, neither knowing how to start off. However it didn't take long for the diva to shove down her worry and voice what she needed too.<p>

"Quinn, I'm sorry," the brunette said looking over at the blonde to see her reaction.

Quinn looked to Rachel, "It's ok Rach, San and Britt told me why you did it."

"That still doesn't make it okay, so I'm sorry you had to go through that."

The blonde grabbed the brunette's hand, "I accept your apology, but I should also apologize for the way I acted, I shouldn't have run off, I should have stayed and spoke to you."

"Yes, maybe you should have but it doesn't matter, I'm just happy that you forgive me, and I also forgive you."

They continued to walk hand in hand, "I heard what you did to Finn," Quinn said with a small smile.

"It's not one of my finest moments... But if I was honest with you I don't regret doing it, it jeopardized what we could have and I wasn't going to let him get away with that, he just thought I was upset because I don't like him and he cost us the competition."

"So we're okay?" Quinn asked nervously.

Rachel stopped them so she could look into the blondes hazel eyes, "Of course we are, Quinn... We're more than okay."

The blonde gave out a massive smile, "Okay great because I didn't want to cancel everything I have planned for our date."

Rachel smiled back, "Oh really? Are you going to give me any hints?" the brunette looked hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry but nice try," Quinn said, turning around and starting to walk off, the diva huffed but followed, she was still linked with the blonde so she kind of had to move so she wouldn't be pulled along.

"May I ask where we are heading?" Rachel asked.

"I thought maybe we could go check out Broadway; go for a walk down there."

Rachel's face lit up, "Oh gosh, I've always wanted to do that."

Quinn just chuckled, as the time went by the blonde became curious, "What did we place?"

"12th... I've got to say that I thought it would be a lot worse because of what Finn did."

"Well there's always next year."

"Yes there is... And if Finn pulls the same thing he did today I will do worse to him than just slapping him."

"I'm sure I'll do a lot worse to him if he does," Quinn said honestly.

They continued to walk down Broadway, looking around and taking everything in, until Rachel remembered something, "Oh Quinn, I like your new haircut," Rachel said out of the blue.

Quinn stopped walking and turned to look a Rachel, she gave out a shy smile, "Thanks."

"You look hot," Rachel flirted which ended up making Quinn blush.

"Ummm thanks."

Rachel chuckled at hearing the blonde become shy. "Okay come on; let's go get something to eat... I haven't eaten since breakfast," Rachel voiced.

* * *

><p>Once the New Directions got back to Lima it was like nothing changed, the school didn't even turn a head when they got back, okay maybe they did but it was only to throw a slushy in Finn Hudson's face... Actually it was more like one between every class period. Supposedly the kiss between Rachel and him ending up on YouTube so the hockey team thought it would be fun to humiliate the boy more than he already has been, though they were only three more days till the end of the school year was over... But the boy ended up tallying a total of 18 shushies in those three days.<p>

* * *

><p>The day after school finished for the year was just a normal Saturday for most people in Lima... However it wasn't for Quinn Lucy Fabray and Rachel Barbra Berry... As it was their first official date.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I know this chapter isn't one of my long chapters but I wanted the date to be on a new chapter so that is why this one is short… I guess you could say it was short but sweet. Hopefully you all liked it, I wanted to twist in the Unholy Trinity scene from the show, and I wanted Quinn to get her haircut because hello that cut on her... Wow. Anyways, next chapter is obviously the date :D, I know you have all be waiting for it.<em>

_And I purposely did the Finn getting shushied because he deserved it after what he did... I'm sorry if they are any Finn fans reading this but I highly doubt they are seeing as this is a Faberry fic._

_Thanks for all the new alerts and favorites, and thank you everyone for continuing to read and thank you for those who choose to review, I had a couple new people reviewing for the last chapter so thank you for taking the time to review, I love hearing what you all think and it actually helps motivate me to write more._


	19. Chapter 19

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Hey all, just a quick thanks to everyone who is continuing to read the story, and for those who have put it on favorites and alerts. And lastly to my amazing consistent reviewers, you're all incredible. And to those of you who thought I should have done more then just slushy Finn 18 times… I will keep that in mind, haha. Anyways to the story… It's date time…_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong>

Saturday came around pretty fast for Quinn; it was 5:30 when the blonde was standing on the porch of the Berry residence waiting for someone to answer the door. Leroy opened the door after a couple of seconds waiting, "Hello Quinn, please come in. How are you?"

"Hey Leroy, I'm doing okay, I'm a bit nervous though," the blonde said honestly. She really got along with Leroy, she was always completely honestly with him and Hiram, and both of them respected her for it.

"You will be fine once you see Rach... She has been quite excited about this date."

"I'm hoping she will love what I have planned."

Then Rachel made her way down the stairs, Quinn looked up and couldn't take her eyes off the brunette, the ex-head cheerleader thought she was the most gorgeous person she has ever laid eyes on. The brunette was wearing an amazing pair of dark denim jeans that hugged her lower body perfectly; she had on a red singlet that also fit flawlessly to her body. Her outfit was finished off with a cute pair of black flats and a black cardigan that was draped over one of the brunette's lower arm. Her hair was in gorgeous curls with her bangs going straight across her forehead; the brunette was wearing just the simple amount of makeup. Rachel was beaming her Rachel Berry smile while she walked over to Quinn; Leroy moved out of the way giving the teenagers some space. The blonde was clutching onto something, she beamed back at Rachel and gave her a hug, "You look stunning, Rachel."

Rachel looked down, embarrassed by the endearing words, Quinn held out her hand that was clutching a cute little bear and handed it to the brunette. "This is for you, Rach." It was a small brown bear with the bear holding a gold star in its hands; it had a little inscription on the star saying _'You're my star'_.

The brunette looked up and smiled, grabbing the bear, "Thank you Quinn, I don't know what to say."

"You're welcome... You don't need to say anything, you always say how stars are a metaphor to you and I've never seen any in your room, so I thought I would give you something that you can look at and be inspired by… Because one day I know you will become the star you want to be… But Rachel, you're already my star," Quinn said shyly.

Rachel just swooned, she just fell a little bit harder for the blonde, she was speechless. Luckily Quinn understood, "So anyways we better be off... I know you wouldn't want to be late."

The brunette nodded and turned to her dads', "Dad, daddy can you put _Fanny_ on my bed, Quinn and I are going to leave now."

Both Hiram and Leroy came over to hug their daughter goodbye, "Have fun, Sweetie," Leroy said.

"Have fun girls," Hiram said.

"We will... I'll have Rachel back by curfew," Quinn said while smiling and placing her hand in Rachel's.

They both walked hand in hand to Quinn's car, "Fanny?" the blonde asked, wondering why Rachel named the bear she just gave her Fanny. "It's the name of Barbra's character in Funny Girl," Rachel replied in a shocked tone.

"Oh how could I forget," Quinn sarcastically replied smirking, "But the name does fit perfectly well with the bear."

The blonde opened the passenger's door for Rachel to hop in. She walked around to the driver's side and hopped in, then she turned to look at the brunette, "I'm really glad we're going on this date," Quinn smiled.

Rachel returned the smile, "I am too, Quinn. So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," the blonde beamed back and turned on her car, the CD player came on and the album from the Wicked musical took over the stereo and Rachel gasp with excitement.

Quinn just smiled and waited for the brunette to say something, "This is the second musical CD you have had on in your car while I've been in it, is this a new development?"

"Well like I said before it makes me think of you."

Rachel gave out a shy smile, "You know I was thrilled that I performed on the Wicked stage in New York but I really wanted to go watch a performance."

"Well how about the next time you and I are in New York we will go watch the performance on Broadway."

"Are you serious?" the brunette asked excitedly.

"Absolutely."

Rachel just gave out a little squeal. They continue to talk throughout the trip to the destination Rachel didn't know, the brunette singing along to the CD as well. They travelled for about 25 minutes, and in a town like Lima that was a long time, they ended up on a secluded hill looking over the small town. Quinn stopped the car, hopped out, and walked over to open Rachel's door. She grabbed the diva's hand to help her out of the car and then went into the back seat and grabbed a basket and a blanket.

They walked over to a spot on the grass that had already been prepared for them. There was a picnic blanket already laid out and a bouquet of flowers in one of the corners, with a few lights scattered around the blanket. Quinn motioned for the brunette to take a seat down on the blanket with her.

The blonde lifted the flowers up and went to hand them to the brunette, "These are for you, I didn't want to give them to you in front of your dads."

"Thank you Quinn, that's sweet of you but why couldn't you give them to me in front of my dads'... Do these flowers have a meaning behind them like the other ones you have given me?"

Rachel knew Quinn to well, "Actually, that's exactly why I didn't give them to you at your house," the blonde shyly smiled.

The brunette crossed her legs and moved a little bit closer to Quinn, their knees were now touching, "So what do they all mean?"

Quinn looked down to her feet shyly and took a big breath in then looked back up to Rachel, she pointed to a yellow flower, "Okay... Well this one is a Yellow Hyacinth which means 'jealousy'." Rachel scrunched up her face confused, she didn't say anything as she knew Quinn will continue, "So I'm giving you this one because I wanted to apologize for the way I acted with what happened at Nationals..." Rachel couldn't just sit there and let Quinn continue after hearing what the blonde just said so she butted in, "Quinn, we already talked about it and it's okay."

"I know Rach, but I still feel bad about the way I acted towards the whole thing, I should have acted differently because all that hurt and pain we both experienced could have been avoided."

"Yes you're right... We could have avoided it but it happened and we moved on from it."

"I know I just wanted to say that I have learnt from it... I'm not going to promise that I won't act like that again but I'm going to try."

"Well I appreciate that, Quinn... Now what are the others," Rachel finished with a smile.

Quinn then pointed to a white flower, "Okay, well this is a Calla Lily... I'm sure you already knew that... Anyways it means 'beauty'... Ummmm Rachel, I think you're beautiful," Quinn said shyly, it was hard for her to express these things out loud.

"I think you're beautiful too, Quinn," the brunette shyly smiled back.

"I also think you're adorable," Quinn said looking in Rachel's eyes showing no sign of hesitation, "Which is kind of why I got you this flower," Quinn continued pointing to a different white one, "It's a White Camellia which means 'you're adorable'."

The blonde continued because Rachel was too out of it, she was filled with so much admiration and love to even say one word. "And this last flower is a Yellow Tulip which means there's sunshine in your smile... I love your smile, Rachel... I always have, even before I wanted to accept my feelings I had for you... Whenever you smile it just lights up my day."

"Qu...Quinn," Rachel stuttered, "These are all lovely... May I ask why you feel the need to give me flowers with meanings?"

"Because I'm not good with feelings, I'm not good with expressing how I feel and this has helped me to show you how I feel."

Rachel beamed, "You know Quinn, you continue to amaze me."

"Well I hope you will be amazed with what I chose to do next," Quinn said moving to grab the basket that she brought with her from the car and starting to grab the things from it. "So I was going to take you to a restaurant but I thought it would be better if it was just us two, I wanted us to be free to do anything."

"I think this is lovely," Rachel beamed back.

"Well that's good than, because I want our first date to be amazing... Anyways I chose this spot because when I got kicked out of my house when I was pregnant I hated spending all my time at Finn's or at Puck's when Finn threw me out so I started going for a lot of drives and I came across this place. I stopped and got out of my car and just sat here for hours... Then it became my place to just get away and hide. I came here to think about what my life use to be and what I want it to be... And I wanted to share it with you so that is why I wanted to bring you here. This was also the place where I was when I chose to do something about my feelings for you," Quinn said, she was being completely honestly with the brunette.

"Wow Quinn, thank you so much for bringing me to this place… I feel honored that you would want to bring me here."

The blonde continued to unload all the things from the basket, "So I prepared us a meal to have," Quinn said, opening up the containers.

"You cook?" Rachel asked surprised.

"It's one of my many qualities," Quinn smirked. "So we have a avocado, spinach and walnut salad for a starter... A tomato, chickpea and vegetable pilaf for our main and just a fruit salad for dessert... So it's all vegan friendly," Quinn finished nervously.

Rachel looked at the food and gasped with excitement, "Quinn, did you know that those two meals are on my favorite list?"

Quinn beamed and nodded. Rachel continued, "How did you?"

"I asked your dad... He was actually excited to help me."

Rachel just gave Quinn her megawatt smile and they started eating and talking about anything and everything. Once they both finished their salad and main meal the blonde packed it away and moved over to sit next to the diva. She entwined their hands, and the diva then moved to sit in front of the ex-head cheerleader resting her back to the girl's front. Quinn let out a little moan at the closeness that the diva was giving her but then relaxed into the girls embrace, leaning her chin on the brunettes shoulder and again entwining their hands together.

They started to eat their fruit salad while looking out at the town as they took in the last glimpses of the sun, until it was lost. The lights around the picnic blanket were now shone around them.

"This is so beautiful, I love watching the sunset," the brunette softly said.

"I love it too. It's one of my favorite things."

They then fell into comfortable silence finishing off the last of the fruit salad. Once they were done Quinn moved out off her embrace with the brunette. "I've got one more thing for you," the blonde said. They both ended up sitting on the blanket facing each other. Quinn went into the picnic basket and pulled out a beautiful white flower, "There's one more flower I want to give you," Quinn said nervously, the blondes heart rate definitely picking up in pace.

Quinn handed the flower over to Rachel, the brunette accepting it without any hesitation. "So umm I'm actually really nervous," Quinn confessed. Rachel used her hand that wasn't holding the flower and reached out to grab one of the blondes, "Quinn, it's just you and me here, you can say what you need to, I'm not going to laugh or judge you," Rachel said in a tone that was trying to reflect honesty and kindness.

The blonde nodded and then took a big breath in and out. "Okay w..well...this flower is a White Violet... Umm it means 'let's take a chance'... I...umm Rachel, I know this may be our first official date but I really like you and I...I want more than just dating with you... I want to call you my girlfriend... So...arh...ummm Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn finished nervously.

The brunette threw her arms around the blonde, almost knocking them both over, "Yes Quinn," Rachel almost shouted in Quinn's ears. She pulled back and was meet with a massive smile from the blonde, "I've been waiting for you to ask me that since I told you I liked you in the bathroom at Prom."

"Really?"

Rachel nodded and moved forward looking into the hazel eyes see has come to love. Quinn leaned in closer to Rachel, her head and lips moving to meet Rachel's, she held back a little bit and waited to see if Rachel would move the last couple of centimeters. They both looked into each other's eyes and the brunette did move, until they were a millimeter away and Quinn closed the gap... Their lips touched and both of them moaned out at the feelings that were shooting through their bodies. Quinn softly grabbed the brunette's neck to hold them together, not wanted to break the kiss.

Quinn swiped her tongue out of her mouth licking the bottom of Rachel's lip, seeking permission to enter, which the brunette was happy to give. Rachel slowly opened her mouth and the blonde slowly placed her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Again both girls moaned at the feeling of electricity that was firing through them. They both moved their tongue within each other's perfectly, both of them not wanting to end the sensations they were feeling but oxygen was needed, so they both parted and opened their eyes while placing their foreheads against one other. Each of the girl's pupils were large with arousal. They both beamed up at each other, both knowing what they felt was amazing, it was better than fireworks going off, it was like a volcano erupted.

The blonde would have loved to go back and kiss Rachel like she did just before, but she didn't want to spoil the amazing time they were having in each other's company. She wanted to take it slow with the brunette, and not push; something that Rachel deserves and also what she deserves. "Wow," was all the ex-head cheerleader could say to the kiss that they had just had. "That was amazing," Rachel added. The girl's still had their foreheads against each other, beaming into each other's eyes.

Both Quinn and Rachel went back to the brunette lying up against the front of the blonde, just happy to be in each other's embrace. Quinn wrapping her arms around the diva not wanting to let her go, they stayed like that, talking on occasions until the clock on Quinn's phone hit 10:00.

"Rach, we better leave... Don't want you to be late for your curfew."

Rachel nodded and both of them got up, Quinn placed everything in the basket and then reached out her hand for the diva to take and without any hesitation the brunette grabbed a hold of it. They both slowly walked back to Quinn's car and the blonde again opened the car door for Rachel to hop into, before Rachel hopped in she turned around to face the ex-head Cheerio and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, which Quinn happily smiled into.

Once they got to the Berry household, Quinn walked the brunette up to her porch and they both stood at the door staring into each other's eyes.

"Tonight was amazing, Quinn," Rachel said while beaming at the blonde.

"Yes it was... It was the best date I've ever been on," Quinn confessed, beaming back.

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel on the lips, she wanted more but she had a feeling both of Rachel's dads' were looking so she didn't want to embarrass the both of them.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Quinn said.

"I can't wait," Rachel smiled, then hugged Quinn goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>So yay that was their date, can you tell why I wanted that date to be their first official one now. Anyways, I hoped you liked it... And I hoped you liked the flower thing again, I just thought because I used it to help Quinn confessed her thoughts and feelings the first time I thought it would be relevant to do it again.<em>

_Next chapter will be a little bit of the couples time during summer holidays, I want to at least do a couple of chapters of their time together during summer, then we will get back to them at school._


	20. Chapter 20

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Because that was a very emotional episode of Glee I'm posting an extra chapter… Yay I know. _

_The gay suicide attempt from Dave really got to me and if anyone out there that is reading this is having a hard time with being gay or bullying please choose to talk to someone. If you don't have anyone to talk to, message me… I mean it people. I might not know what you have gone through… But I did deal with a lot myself._

_Anyways the Quinn part… Oh gosh tears everywhere… And we have to wait till April for the next part._

_The only good part about the show was Rachel telling everyone she wanted to wait for Quinn to get there… Oh and the whole Quinn asking Rachel if she was singing the song for only Finn and then saying she will go support her at the wedding… Totally looked like she was letting Rachel go and for Rachel to be happy… Total Faberry moments._

_Oh and the regional performances were pretty good…_

_A quick shout out to __**caseyrn12**__ for the hilarious review for last chapter… It was a rhyming review people… It was fantastic… Anyways to the chapter…_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

Quinn woke up the next day with a massive smile on her face, she couldn't believe the night she had yesterday with Rachel, she looked over at the clock on her phone which read that it 10:08. She knew the brunette would be up so she thought to give her a call, yes she only saw her last night but she really missed her already. She laid in her bed and dialed the brunettes number, she didn't even need to wait for three rings until the beautiful brunette answered the phone. Quinn knew from the pitch in the girl's voice that she was smiling, "Hey girlfriend."

The blonde gave out a little chuckle and a massive smile, "Hey Rach, how are you this morning?"

"I'm wonderful Quinn, how are you? Or should I ask how did you sleep… Because from the sound of your voice you just woke up."

Quinn gave a little chuckle again, "Yeah I just woke up... I had a really good sleep though."

"Well that is good to hear... Sleep is very important."

The blonde smiled at the cuteness of Rachel, "Anyways Rach, what are you doing today? I know tonight you have your family dinner but I miss you and would like to see you... Could I come over?"

"Of course you can come over... I actually miss you too."

"Okay great, well I'll get ready then head over... Probably be there around 11:30."

"Okay Quinn, I'll see you soon... Bye."

"See you soon, Rach."

* * *

><p>Quinn rocked up on Rachel's doorstep just before 11:30; Hiram answered the door this time. He had a massive smile on his face, just like Rachel's. "Hey Quinn, come in," he said politely.<p>

"Thanks Hiram. Rachel said I could come over... I hope that's all right."

"Not a problem at all, she is upstairs in her room... But I'll call her down… There's something Leroy and I would like to talk to you both about..." Quinn just gave out a nervous nod.

"Rachel…Honey, Quinn's here," Hiram shouted. He turned back to Quinn, "So I heard that your date was fantastic."

Quinn gave a little laugh, "It was great, I'm glad Rach liked it."

"Yes, well when she got home she gave us a step by step layout on what happened, I thought she was going to bring out slides with the way she was going," Hiram added which made both of them laugh out loud.

At that time Rachel bounded down the stairs with a massive smile, she walked slash ran over to Quinn and gave her a big bone crashing, welcoming hug. "Hello Quinn."

"Hey Rach, how are you?"

"I am wonderful thank you; did you want to come up to my room?"

Hiram butted in before the blonde could answer, "You both can in a few minutes, your dad and I want to talk to you both first."

Rachel and Quinn shared a look, trying to see if either of them had any idea what this was about, but both the girls shrugged. They then looked to Hiram and nodded, following him into the living room where Leroy was already seated on one of the couches.

"Take a seat girl's," Leroy said.

The girls took a seat on the opposite couch to Leroy; Hiram walked over and joined his husband on the couch. "What did you want to talk to us about dad and daddy?" Rachel asked.

"Well it's about your relationship, we would like to develop some rules," Hiram said.

"Daddy!" Rachel squealed. Quinn just blushed; she wanted to throw her hands over her face in embarrassment.

"That's not going to work, Rachel. We need to do this," Hiram added.

"But why? Quinn and I just become girlfriends… Why do we need rules right now, it's not like we're going to do anything inappropriate," Rachel said, again Quinn blushed, she definitely was regretting coming over right now.

"Umm do I have to be here, Rachel can just tell me what your rules are, and I will follow them," Quinn said, she really wanted to get out of this situation.

"Actually Sweetie, you do need to be here, because we believe if you weren't here Rachel would bend the truth to you," Leroy said.

Rachel just huffed in frustration, "I would not."

"Umm Honey, we know you really well so please let's just get on with it," Hiram said.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and gave it a squeeze, both girls then nodded.

"Okay, well there will be an open door policy until we see fit that you both don't need it anymore," Leroy said.

Rachel was about to say something but Hiram beat her to it, "No talking until your father and I say so," Rachel just shut her mouth, so Hiram continued, "You will still be able to have sleepovers but the open door policy will be in place, you're allowed to be at home alone but if one of us comes home and your door isn't opened then we will be taking that privilege away from you."

"Any questions so far?" Leroy asked.

"Yes... When will this open door policy end?" Rachel asked.

"Well we already said that when we believe it's an appropriate time… Which we believe is when you are both mature enough to have that privilege."

"But it's not like we are going to be having sex, dad," Rachel added, Quinn was going bright red now.

"Umm can I just add something?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Sweetie," Leroy said and Hiram nodded.

"I will follow your rules but I just want to say that Rachel and I won't be having sex anytime soon, I am definitely not ready for something like that and I believe Rachel wouldn't be either," Quinn said still showing a red face.

"I appreciate your honesty, Quinn... Which makes us come to our next rule... It's not really a rule but it's something that Hiram and I would like to start. Which is, Quinn, we would like you to come to our family dinner's on Sunday nights, we understand if you can't make them all, it's just that we as a family do this every Sunday and Hiram and myself would like you to start to join us."

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked shocked.

"We wouldn't ask you if we weren't," Hiram added with a smile.

"Well I'd love too... Thank you," Quinn smiled.

Leroy clapped his hands together, "Okay great, well we will see you both tonight for dinner."

Both Leroy and Hiram got up and left the two teenagers by themselves; Rachel turned to look at Quinn, "You know they have never asked anyone else to join us for our family dinner?" the brunette added.

"Really?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Yes. Once I asked them if Finn could join us because he was already around and they ended up giving me a lecture about family time," Rachel said and Quinn just laughed.

"Well I guess they must really like me."

"Of course they do Quinn, I've already told you that, now come on lets go hang out in my room," Rachel said while getting up and grabbing her girlfriends hand to follow.

* * *

><p>Once the girls were in the brunettes room... With the door opened... They ended up sitting on the bed, Rachel looked over into beautiful hazel orbs and leaned in to kiss the ex-head cheerleader... And it started to get a lot heated. Rachel was the one that was seeking permission into the Quinn's mouth this time and the blonde wasn't going to say no. There were moans and groans going on between the two girls until Quinn knew that it was getting a little out of hand. Of course she didn't want to stop, but they just became girlfriends last night and she wanted to do this right.<p>

"I've wanted to do that since I walked down the stairs and saw you today," Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled back, they both ended up laying down on the brunettes bed, "So are you okay with the rules your dads' put in place?" Quinn asked laying on her side so they could see each other's face.

Rachel shrugged, "Well it's better than what I expected it to be and it's also better than any other rules that they had with my boyfriends."

Quinn winced at hearing Rachel talk about her previous boyfriends; it wasn't that she was jealous… Okay maybe a little… But she just didn't want to think about it. The brunette noticed, "Quinn, I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"It okay, Rach, it's in the past... I'm sorry I just need to get use to it."

"I know it is Quinn, but I am sorry... But know I only think about you now," Rachel said giving the blonde a smile.

"And I only think about you," Quinn said, leaning in and placing a soft chaste kiss on her girlfriends lips.

She grabbed the brunette's hand, "So what would you like to do today until dinner?"

"Well, how about we snuggle up in bed and watch some movies while we have a light lunch?" Rachel asked.

"That sounds perfect... What movies did you want to watch?"

"How about I let my new hot, sexy girlfriend pick while I go make us lunch?"

"You would let me pick a movie?" Quinn smirked.

"Of course... But please don't let it be horror," Rachel nervously added.

"Oh I was thinking maybe something musical... Maybe Rent or Les Miserables."

Rachel scrunched up her eyebrows, "You're not trying to be sarcastic are you?"

"No, I actually would like to watch them," Quinn said honestly.

Rachel squealed and threw her arms around her girlfriend, "I knew there was a reason why I said yes to you."

Quinn just laughed at how excited the brunette was. "Okay, go get us food because I'm actually starving, and I'll set up the movie."

Rachel squealed again, jumping off the bed and racing downstairs like a little kid on Christmas morning.

The rest of the day was filled with sweet talk, cuddles and kisses. It was perfect for both of them, including the nice family dinner together. Quinn felt so happy and honored to be included in the Berry's family Sunday dinners.

* * *

><p>When Quinn arrived at home she found her mother and Santana in the longue room watching TV, she walked in and sat down on the couch next to her mom, "Hey," Quinn said to both of them.<p>

Santana just grunted her hello not taking her eyes of the TV, Judy however turned to face her daughter, she smiled, "Hi Quinnie, how was your time with Rachel and her fathers'?"

"It was really good thanks... Rachel's dads asked me to stay for their family dinner which was really sweet of them," Quinn smiled massively.

"That is nice of them," Judy added, they all went back to watching some TV until Judy interrupted them all. "Girls, can we have a little chat?" Judy asked, switching the TV to mute.

Santana turned around in her chair to give Judy her attention, "What's up Judes?"

"Well I would like to talk to you both about your relationships."

"What!" Quinn asked in surprise, she hadn't told her mom the new development of hers and Rachel's relationship.

"Santana told me about you and Rachel."

"San!" Quinn whined giving a glare to her best friend.

Santana just smirked. "Quinnie, I'm happy for you... I knew it would happen soon but we need to talk about some rules."

Quinn groaned, "Seriously mom?" Gosh why was this happening to Quinn… Again… In the same day!

"Yes Quinn, I'm afraid so... And Santana this applies to you as well, I know I have been very lenient with your relationship with Brittany but that is going to change from now on, Quinn and I consider you apart of the family so you will be following the rules I have put in place for you and Brittany."

Santana shrugged, "Sure thing Judes." Santana really loved Judy, she looked up to her, she consider her as a mother so of course she would follow whatever the lady has put in place, and she loved to be called a part of their family.

"Okay… You both have open door polices when there are other people at home... Quinn it also applies for when you and Rachel are the only ones at home, but not for Santana and Brittany, you're free to do whatever you would like behind closed doors when myself and Quinn aren't home."

"What... You got to be joking?" Quinn angrily asked.

"I'm not Quinnie... Santana and Brittany have been together for a while now and you and Rachel haven't, so when you have been together for a while I will drop that rule."

Quinn just groaned. "So we have an understanding?" Judy asked both of the girls which they both nodded too.

"Okay great… Now let's have some mother, daughter time. Santana, it's your turn to pick a movie. Quinnie, can you come help me get some drinks and snacks from the kitchen?"

The younger blonde nodded and got up to help her mom, while Santana went over to the DVD cabinet to pick out a movie for their mother, daughter time, the Latina loved their mother, daughter times, however she would take that secret to her grave.

They ended up all snuggling up together for a movie night.

* * *

><p><em>So I had to put in the awkward parents talk. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, I know it wasn't long but it's just because it's an extra chapter this week.<em>

_Next chapter will be more of the couple during the summer break… But I might also throw in some Faberrittana friendship._


	21. Chapter 21

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Hey all... So I got a lot of new people who added the story to favorites and alerts so thank you so much. Now to the story._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

It was 6:15 in the morning in Lima Ohio; Quinn was surprisingly awake and throwing pebbles at a window. She had been standing outside the house for at least five minutes attempting to be a little romantic, but it wasn't working, the blonde was just about to give up when the window opened.

Rachel's head popped out of the window looking to see who was making the disturbance. If the brunette said she was surprised to see the blonde standing outside her house at 6:15 in the morning it would definitely be an understatement. "Quinn, what are you doing here?" the brunette asked, she was glad to see the blonde but she was just too flabbergasted to see her there to acknowledge it.

Quinn smiled and shrugged, "I thought maybe you could give your Elliptical a off day and join me for a run."

Rachel scrunched up her face in confusion, "Are you serious? Quinn we have been on holidays for a month now and you haven't woken up since after 10 every day, why the change?"

"I just thought I was in need of some exercise and I also wanted to spend some extra time with my girlfriend... Now are you coming or not, because I would like to get a good morning kiss," the blonde smirk.

Rachel beamed and then nodded, she was just about to turn around to head downstairs but was interrupted by the blonde, "Oh Rach, tell your dad's that you will be having breakfast over at mine and most probably spending the day with me."

After hearing what the blonde said Rachel made her way downstairs leaving a note for her father's on the fridge explaining where she was. She opened up the back door and went and greeted her girlfriend.

Rachel ran up to Quinn and placed a sweet chaste kiss on the blondes lips, "Well I'm not going to lie this is turning out to be a lovely morning, I like being surprised by you showing up wanting to see me."

Quinn smirked, "I'll keep that in mind, baby... Now come on we have got some working out to do," Quinn smiled giving Rachel a light tap on her bottom, which earned her a squeal.

* * *

><p>After the couple went for their run, they ended up at the Fabray residence just after 7:30, so they did end up having a great workout, well about a quarter of the time consisted of them making out.<p>

They entered Quinn's house and headed into the kitchen where they found Judy standing in front of the kitchen bench serving Santana and Brittany their breakfast, "Hey," Quinn said to her mother and her best friends.

"Hey Honey... Hello Rachel," Judy said. "Hi Q, Hi Rach," Brittany said enthusiastically. Santana on the other hand just grumbled at the two of them.

Quinn went over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, one for herself and one for her girlfriend. She went and handed it to the brunette, "Thanks Sweetie," Rachel said, while taking a seat on one of the stools.

"So how was your run?" Judy asked both the girls.

"It was actually enjoyable, I wouldn't mind doing it more often," Quinn winked at Rachel.

Rachel just smirked, "Yeah I would choose that over my Elliptical any day," the brunette winked back.

"Gross," Santana grumbled out.

While they were all sitting around the kitchen bench eating breakfast Brittany turned to Rachel, "Hey Rach, what are you doing today?" Quinn and Santana just continued to eat their meal.

Rachel turned to the tall blonde, "I'm not sure... Quinn said that we will be spending the day together," she then turned to her girlfriend, "Isn't that right Sweetie?"

Quinn just mumbled a "Yep" and kept munching down her bacon.

"Well Quinn said that she would come to the zoo with me and San today so does that mean that you're coming with us?" Brittany asked enthusiastically.

Rachel just glared at her girlfriend, "Quinn, why didn't you tell me?"

"Ummm," Quinn started to say but Brittany interrupted, "It doesn't matter Rach, you have to come with us, it will be fun... Please," Brittany said with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Ummm I don't know," Rachel said, but Brittany grabbed both of her hands, "Please Rach it will mean so much to me," the tall blonde continued with the pout.

Rachel just felt bad so gave in, "Okay, I'll come."

Brittany jumped up and hugged the brunette, "Yay! I'm sooo excited we get to see all the animals."

Santana just started laughing, "You owe me 10 buck Fabray."

Quinn just mumbled not looking up, she was surprised to feel her girlfriend give her a slap on her arm, "Ouch Rach," she looked up to stare at Rachel.

"You planned all this didn't you?" Rachel asked frustrated... And the answer is yes... Yes the Unholy Trinity planned this out.

"Well we thought that was the only way you would come, if Brittany asked you," Quinn looked scared.

Rachel just huffed and went back to her vegan pancakes.

Quinn didn't feel good making Rachel upset so she stopped eating her bacon and looked over at her girlfriend... Yes Quinn Fabray stopped eating her bacon to talk, now that is new. "Babe, can we talk please?"

"No Quinn, I'm eating breakfast," Rachel stated. Santana chuckled, which earned her a glare from Quinn.

"Please baby, only five minutes."

"Okay."

Quinn lead them up to her room... Door opened of course... "Rach, I'm sorry I did that to you."

Rachel just stared at Quinn upset, "Why did you?"

"Because I wanted to spend the day with you, and Britt asked me to come to the zoo two weeks ago and it didn't click to me what day it would be... Babe, I want to spend our one month anniversary with you, but I promised Britt so I thought that if I asked B to ask you, you would actually come because Britt has this look which makes everyone say yes, and I thought that if I asked you, you would go on a rant about cruelty of animals and pull out some PowerPoint on the topic."

"You remembered our anniversary?" Yes that was the only thing that stuck in Rachel's head from the little speech Quinn just gave.

Quinn just smirked, she knew that she had made up for her little mistake, she grabbed a hold of her girlfriends waist to pull her close, "Of course I did... And I'm sorry we have to spend it with San and Britt, I did just want to spend the day with you," Quinn honestly said.

"You know you're really adorable, Quinn?"

"Well I try," the blonde smirked. "So you're not angry with me?" Quinn added.

"How could I be after what you just said?"

The ex-head cheerleader beamed, "So do I get a happy one month anniversary kiss?"

"Well I think you deserve it being the best girlfriend and all," Rachel beamed leaning in to capture her girlfriend's lips. "Second best babe, because no-one can beat you," and then Quinn closed the gap. Both connecting their lips in a passionate kiss, trying to reflect the love and devotion they have for the other.

The kiss didn't last long as someone barged into the room, "Okay love birds enough with the macking, hurry up and get ready, Britts wants to go to the zoo already... Oh and Q I ate your bacon," Santana said laughing while exiting the room, while she heard Quinn yell, "Bitch," her way.

"Okay Rach, you have a shower in here… I'll go into the bathroom down the hall, grab some of your clothes from your draw and I'll see your pretty face soon," Quinn said giving one last chaste kiss on her girlfriends lips and then exiting the room.

Both the girls had a couple of clothes at the others house just in case they would sleepover without it being planned, or for such occasions as this. Rachel beamed and then started to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Once all the girls were ready they headed out of the Fabray residence saying goodbye to Judy on the way, "Please drive safely and text me when you all arrive," Judy said while the girls all agreed and headed outside.<p>

Rachel started to follow Brittany and Santana to the tall blonde's car, Santana no longer had her car because her parents took it away from her, just after she signed the forms for being emancipated.

Quinn however grabbed a hold of the diva's wrist and spun her around, "We're driving in my car," the blonde stated.

The brunette looked confused, "Than why is Brittany and Santana headed to Brittany's car?"

"We're both driving... I wanted to spend as much time alone with you today... I hope that's okay."

"It's more than okay, Sweetie," Rachel said leaning in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips.

"Oh for fucks sack, Fabray and Berry get a moves on," Santana yelled while jumping into the driver's seat of Brittany's car.

Quinn and Rachel just smiled at each other, "Well we better not make her anymore angry," the blonde said walking to her car and opening the passenger's door for her girlfriend.

Rachel hopped in and Quinn went around to the driver's side, once in they then headed out of Lima to Columbus Zoo.

* * *

><p>The trip was around 90 miles from Lima to the Columbus Zoo which ended up being an hour and 50 minute drive, luckily for Quinn and Rachel the blonde had a wide range of music on her iPod. Though most of the time Rachel spoke, while Quinn listened, that did happen quite a lot, but it makes sense, Rachel can talk for hours on end, where as Quinn's a more laid back silent person. She was more than happy to hear Rachel talk though.<p>

Once they found a car park they headed over to the entrance, Quinn also sent a quick text to her mother letting her know they arrived. Santana and Brittany were already at the entrance waiting. "Where the hells have you two beens... We have been waiting here for like 30 minutes. Q, you drive like my Abuela."

"San, we have only been waiting for like 10 minutes," Brittany confessed, which made Santana shut up.

"Anyways let's go check out the animals... Hey Berry you're going to love seeing them all in cages," Santana said, okay maybe she didn't shut up, she just changed her angle in annoying the girls.

"S, shut the fuck up," Quinn glared at Santana, grabbing a hold of her girlfriend's waist and giving her a side hug to try and comfort her, "Don't listen to her, Rach."

"Oh Quinn I'm not... I don't think I've ever listened to her before," Rachel said smirking at the Latina.

"Ha-ha Berry, I know you love me."

"And I know you love me too, Santana."

Santana's eyes went wide, "Okay, can we go in already?" this time she really shut up.

* * *

><p>"Lions, and Tigers, and Bears... Oh my," Rachel sang as they walked into the area called the Asia Quest, which did have African Lions, Amur Tigers and Sun Bears. They also had Asian Elephants, Black Rhinos, Red Pandas and many more animals.<p>

"Fuck Q... Shut your girl up," Santana hissed. They had already been at the Zoo for around two hours, they had already visited the African Forest, Shores, and Voyage to Australia and the Islands, these were others areas that held a variety of animals. After the Asia Quest they only had two other locations to go which were North America and Jungle Jack's Landing.

"Nope sorry S, I'm not going to do that... I think that was actually pretty smart and cute," Quinn said, winking over at her girlfriend.

Brittany grabbed a hold of her girlfriends hand and started to drag her along, "Come on San, I wanna go see the Red Pandas... So you think they're really red?"

"Ummm I'm not sure B, but I don't think they look like the black and white pandas I'm sure you're probably thinking of," Santana said in a sweet voice to her girlfriend.

"Oh... Well I still wanna see them," Brittany said continuing to pull the Latina along. Quinn and Rachel were just walking hand in hand after their friends.

Once they saw the Red Pandas they moved along to look at the Sun Bears, Rachel still holding onto Quinn's hand started pulling her along, while she started to skip and sing, "Lions, and Tigers and Bears... Oh my." Brittany thought it would be fun too so she grabbed a hold of Santana with one hand and then linked her arm through Rachel's and started skipping along with Rachel and Quinn, by this point Quinn was skipping along with her girlfriend. "Lions, and Tigers, and Bears... Oh my," they all started to sing at the top of their voices, well besides Santana, she was being dragged along.

They were just about to head into the viewing area to see the Sun Bears when they were interrupted by a voice, "Rachel?" a voice yelled over the girls singing.

Rachel stopped immediately; she knew that voice... Quinn stopped straight away as well because she too knew the voice. Brittany and Santana however were a bit thrown by their friend's reaction.

Quinn and Rachel squeezed their hands that were linked together, neither wanting to turn around. Santana and Brittany were just watching to see what their friends were doing; they didn't even try to look for the voice that called out to their diva friend.

Rachel and Quinn shared a scared look and then they heard the voice again, "Rachel? Quinn?" the lady said this time. Both of the girls still looking at each other wondering what to do, they knew they couldn't run away so they slowly turned around, both still grabbing onto the others hand for dear life.

Once they turned around, they both laid eyes on the women they thought they would never see again, "Shelby," they both said at the same time. Rachel stayed lock-eyed with the brunette, while Quinn's moved down to look at the pram the woman was holding onto.

* * *

><p><em>So I know cliffhanger again... I'm so mean, I know... I'm really sorry. I hope you all like the chapter... I know it's not as long as my others but I've been really busy on my first week back at uni so I'm sorry, hopefully things will start to settle down... And it was my birthday yesterday so I was kind of busy, socializing :D.<em>

_All those names in the Zoo are real__**… I do not own any of the names at Columbus Zoo**__… I used google and then went onto the actual Columbus Zoo website._

_So next chapter will be continuing straight on from this one, most probably up next Monday (well Sunday for some, depending on where you are from)._


	22. Chapter 22

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Let's get straight into it…_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22:<strong>

_Once they turned around, they both laid eyes on the women they thought they would never see again, "Shelby," they both said at the same time. Rachel stayed lock-eyed with the brunette, while Quinn's moved down to look at the pram the woman was holding onto._

"Hello Rachel, Hello Quinn," Shelby said.

Rachel squeezed onto her girlfriends hand for dear life, but Quinn didn't care right now, she wasn't really feeling any pain, she felt quite numb. Only 10 meters away from her was her daughter, the little girl she thought she would never have the opportunity to see again, not a day has gone by that the blonde hasn't thought of the little one, her little one, her Beth… The only perfect thing that she had in her life before she had Rachel… Quinn's eyes were still locked on the pram, she couldn't see inside of it as Shelby was holding it at an angle. Quinn felt tears start to run down her face… When did she start crying? She doesn't know.

The brunette didn't know what to do. Shelby had hurt her so much, she had not just walked out of her life once… But twice. Rachel had tears form in her eyes but she wasn't going to show her hurt and pain to the older brunette, and she also wanted to be strong for her girlfriend because she knew this would be affecting her a lot worse. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. She honestly was lost for words, what are you suppose to say to a mother that abandoned you twice, 'Hi mom, how have you been? What have you been up to since you last chose to walk out of my life'.

"I thought to take Beth to the Zoo," Shelby replied, it looked like this encounter wasn't even affecting her at all… Which honestly pissed Rachel off even more.

Rachel didn't know what to say, "Oh well have fun, we better get going," she said motioning for the others to start moving but Quinn wouldn't budge, she was frozen.

"Rachel, I was wondering if we could talk," Shelby asked, it sounded like there was a hint of desperation in her voice.

The brunette couldn't hold in her anger anymore, "What about Shelby? About the fact that you abandon me as a child, then chose to come back and find me but then walk away from me again?" Rachel almost yelled.

The older brunette knew she deserved it but it still hurt hearing it come from Rachel, "Rachel, you have no idea how sorry I am for doing that to you. I wish I could take it back."

And that was it, Rachel was way too angry to think straight right now, "YOU WISH YOU COULD TAKE IT BACK?" Rachel yelled and she wasn't finish, "WELL IT'S A LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT SHELBY."

"Rachel, I think you need to calm down," Shelby said in a soft tone.

Oh gosh she has awoken the diva in Rachel, "CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO."

They were starting to make a scene, Quinn hadn't moved from her spot next to Rachel, she was still zoned out looking at the pram to notice what was going on, Santana was almost laughing at how angry Rachel was getting then she would think about the situation and feel bad for both her friends, Brittany on the other hand was clinging onto Santana almost in tears, she has never she Rachel this upset before, not even after Finn kissed her at Nationals.

"Rachel, you're making a scene." Shelby said again in a low voice.

"I DO NOT CARE… MAYBE WE SHOULD TELL THE AUDIENCE WHAT IS GOING ON HUH… WELL PEOPLE… THIS HERE IS MY MOTHER WHO ABANDONED ME AT BIRTH THEN SHE TRIED FINDING ME AT 16 ONLY TO TURN HER BACK ON ME BECAUSE I WASN'T WHAT SHE EXPECTED… ISN'T THAT RIGHT SHELBY?"

There were gasps from the audience and most of them were getting a little freaked out by Rachel screaming so they ran away… How a small person could yell that loud… We will never know.

"Rachel, I've wanted to apologize for doing that."

"APOLOGIZE! WHEN HUH? WHEN YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD JUST UNEXPECTEDLY BUMP INTO ME AT THE ZOO? YEAH RIGHT SHELBY AS IF YOU WANTED TO APOLOGIZE."

"Don't you think that if I didn't want to see you that I wouldn't have called out your name? That I would have just walked away?" Shelby's voice was still so calm.

Rachel just went silent… What was she suppose to say to that… "Ummmm," yeah that's all she did say.

Shelby took that as a good sign and started walking closer to the four girls, pushing the pram along, Quinn still hadn't taken her eyes away from it… The pram was getting closer and closer so she could almost she Beth… And then Quinn freaked, "STOP," she yelled at Shelby.

Shelby did exactly that, looking at Quinn wondering why the blonde told her to stop.

Quinn forced her eyes off from the pram and looked up at Shelby, "Don't come any closer… I…I don't… I can't see her," Quinn didn't even have the strength to say Beth's name. Shelby looked down at the little girl in the pram and realized what was going on, she looked back up and Quinn and nodded, "Of course Quinn, I'm sorry, I didn't think."

Quinn just nodded and still kept a firm grip on her girlfriend's hand, she felt Rachel give her hand a squeeze which she appreciated.

Shelby looked back at Rachel, "Rachel, I know I won't be able to get back your trust…" Rachel butted in, "You never had it before." Shelby just nodded, "Okay I guess I didn't… But Rachel I was going to get in contact with you before school started back up because I'm moving to Lima and wanted to see if by any chance we could build a relationship… A relationship that you wanted last year that I wasn't ready to give."

"So the only reason you want to build a relationship with me is because you're moving to Lima and you thought it might be weird if we bumped into each other at the grocery store… So you thought 'hey I better form a relationship so it won't be awkward'," Rachel scoffed.

"No that is not true, Rachel… I've wanted to build a relationship with you for some time now."

"So why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"Because I thought that I didn't deserve it, after the way I treated you… And I thought you didn't deserve to be exposed to all the hurt and pain I put you through again."

"Oh."

"Look, I know it will take some time but please know I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you, if I could take it back I would, but I'm here now and moving to Lima so I hope that you will like to get to know me, because I would like to get to know you… I'm not going to push you, I'll wait for you."

Rachel just nodded she didn't know what to say. Shelby then looked to Quinn, "Quinn, I was going to also get in contact with you and Puck before I moved to Lima, I know this may be hard to hear but I'm comfortable with you meeting Beth and getting to know her, and being in her life… I made the mistake of not being in my daughter's life and I truly regret it," she looked over at Rachel when she said it. "Like I just said to Rachel it's up to you… Take your time."

Quinn only just nodded as well.

Shelby nodded and gave a small smile, "Well I better leave you now," she started walking over to the girls, leaving the pram, it was only five meters away so it was okay, "Here's my contact details I hope I'll hear back from both of you," she handed Rachel a business card and then turned around to get Beth and walk off in a different direction in the zoo.

Everyone stood silent for a couple of minutes until Santana broke the ice, "Well that was very unexpected…" Yes Santana good one… I think everyone already knew that.

There was silence again until… "Fuck." Did Rachel Berry just swear? Yes she did. Quinn came out of her daze… She had been in far too many since she heard Shelby's voice.

During the encounter with Shelby she knew everything that was going on around her… She heard Rachel yelling and getting angrier by the minute but her whole body was frozen, her mind was telling her to help out her girlfriend, to back her up and yell at Shelby also but her mouth muscles just weren't working until she saw that she was about to see Beth, but once she yelled out 'STOP' she hid back again… She's not going to lie but it felt safe where she was, hidden away from thinking and doing things… But everything changed when she heard her girlfriend swear, she had never heard Rachel swear before so she knew she needed to come back to reality and help the brunette out.

Quinn turned and faced her girlfriend, she put both of her hands on the brunette's shoulders, locking her eyes with Rachel, "Rach, baby… I'm here," she said looking straight into brown orbs.

"I…I…I don't…" Rachel stuttered.

Quinn dragged her glaze from her girlfriend to her two best friends, "I think Rachel and I will be leaving."

Brittany nodded, looking sad "I hope you and Rach will be okay." Santana also nodded and then spoke after her girlfriend did, "Totally understandable Q, Britts and I are here if you and Rachel need anything."

Quinn gave a small smile, "Thanks, S."

"Don't mention it, Q… And I'm serious when I say don't mention it," the Latina and the blonde gave out a little chuckle… It was much needed for Quinn.

The blonde looked back at her girlfriend, "Come on Rach, lets head home," Rachel just nodded and then Quinn wrapped her arm around the brunettes waist and lead them to the car.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Lima was in silence, it was basically the complete opposite to what it was like on the way to Columbus Zoo. The couple were holding hands over the middle console, neither one wanting to let go as they both felt a much needed comfort in the feeling of holding their girlfriends hand.<p>

It was as if Rachel took Quinn's position from when Quinn was in a dazed state, because the brunette was just sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window, she wasn't even focusing on the scenery that they were passing, her mind completely numb, she didn't know what she was feeling or what she was even doing for that matter. The only sensation she was experiencing was the tingles coming from the hand her girlfriend was holding onto.

Quinn knew she needed to be there for her girlfriend right now, as much as she wanted to hide back in her shell, drive home and head to her room to lay underneath her blanket she knew that Rachel needed her. It was like Rachel received a massive dose of adrenaline when she was talking to Shelby but once the older brunette left so did that adrenaline and the diva just had nothing left to give.

Once the couple got back to Lima Quinn drove them to her special spot… Well it was now their special spot. Before she helped her girlfriend out of her car she grabbed a picnic blanket from the trunk of the car. She then opened the passenger side door and lead Rachel over to the grass, putting the picnic blanket out for them, and then motioning for the brunette to sit down, Quinn then positioned herself behind her girlfriends, so she was able to snuggle her front to the brunettes back.

Both of them just sat there in silence… Neither knowing what to say. Both looking out at the town, watching the sun slowly start to drop, it was almost 4:30 in the afternoon.

* * *

><p>It was getting close to 5:00 now and neither of the girls had said a word, Quinn was waiting patiently for her girlfriend to say something first.<p>

"Thank you," came the sweet, calm voice of Rachel.

Quinn smiled, relieved that her girlfriend had spoke, "You don't need to thank me, baby… It's my job to be here for you and I'm honored to be the lucky one who does it."

Rachel smiled for the first time since she had saw Shelby… Gosh she was so lucky. "I don't know what to do, Quinn," the brunette sighed.

"I know," was all the blonde said, snuggling her chin closer into her girlfriends shoulder.

"What should I do, Quinn… Shelby's coming back… Should I see her or not?" the brunette was so lost and confused.

"I can't make that decision for you, Rach… But whatever you want I will be with you every step of the way."

"She hurt me so much," Rachel whispered, tears slowly coming down her cheeks.

"I know," Quinn said again, placing a light kiss on her girlfriends shoulder and giving her a little squeeze around the waist.

"I'm scared that if I choose to get to know her that she will walk away from me again," the brunette said wiping her tears away with her hand.

Quinn didn't know what to say to that, she knew that Rachel was just speaking her thoughts aloud but she couldn't say 'I know Shelby won't walk away from you again', because she didn't know that. So she just gave her girlfriend another kiss on the shoulder.

"What about you, Quinn? What do you want to do?" Rachel asked, no longer crying, but obviously still upset. Quinn felt so loved by her girlfriend at that moment, Rachel was in so much pain but she chose to put it aside to make sure her girlfriend was okay, it was exactly what Quinn had been doing since they left Columbus Zoo.

"Ummm well, I kind of was really scared today, seeing that Beth was in a pram about five meters away from us, I didn't want to see her because I thought if I saw her it would hurt too much, and I thought that I would never see her again… But when Shelby told me that she wanted me in Beth's life and I…I felt so many emotions… I ummm I want to get to know her Rach… I want to see Beth," Quinn said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Well get to know her… I know how hurt you have been since you gave her up."

"I thought I would never see her again," Quinn sniffled, tears slowly running down her face.

"Well you don't need to think about that anymore, Sweetie," Rachel said, grabbing a hold of one of Quinn's hands that was around her waist and bringing it up to her lips to give it a soft kiss.

They both went into silence for a few minutes until Quinn spoke, "Baby… I know this may be wrong for me to ask… But I would like it if you came with me to meet Beth."

Rachel didn't say anything straight away, she didn't know what to say, she knew she had to be honest, "I…I don't know if I can do that."

"I know… And I don't want to push you Rach, I'm just being honest with you."

Rachel nodded, "And I appreciate you being honest with me, baby… But I'm just not ready to see Shelby."

"Does that mean that you think you will see her?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see her because I do Quinn, as much as it hurts she's my mom and I've always wanted to get to know her… But I just need time."

Quinn nodded her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, "How about whenever you're ready we will go."

"I don't want you to wait for me, Quinn."

"Baby, I don't just want to meet Beth without you, I kind of need you with me when I meet Beth, and I will wait for as long as it takes until you're ready… And I'll wait patiently."

"Okay, Sweetie," Rachel smiled and gave her girlfriend another kiss on the hand.

They both sat in comfortable silence watching the sun slowly disappear behind the horizon. "Baby, will you stay with me tonight?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else… Why don't we head to yours now, have a light dinner and then snuggle in your bed."

"Sounds like a perfect plan," Rachel said. Both girls slowly getting up walking over to Quinn's car to head to the Berry residence.

* * *

><p>That night Quinn and Rachel snuggled up in the brunette's bed, neither one wanting to let the other one go.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it… Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know there were some sad moments but Faberry handled it.<em>

_Next chapter will be again another one of the girl's summer; I'm going to start wrapping up their summer holiday as I want to have them back in school._

_Thanks to everyone who has added the story to favorites or alerts, and a special thanks to all my reviewers, love you all so much!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<strong>

"Oh baby… I love when you do that," Rachel moaned while Quinn nibbled on the brunette's earlobe.

There was three weeks left of summer break and things couldn't be better for the couple. The only problem they have been faced with over the summer was their encounter with Shelby and Beth. Rachel still wasn't ready to see the older brunette, but Quinn has been so sweet, caring and patient not pushing her. They would however continue to talk to each other about it, as both of them wanted to stay in the loop with the others thoughts and feelings about it.

"You taste amazing," Quinn whispered in her girlfriend's ear while moving her head down to kiss the toned skin of her girlfriend's neck.

They were currently in the blonde's room... With the door ajar... No one was home though so they thought to use their time productively. Which led to Rachel laying on the blondes bed with her girlfriend laid on top of her kissing her neck.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel moaned. Rachel's hands were currently on her girlfriends hips, she slowly moved them up to be tangled in soft blonde hair. Quinn's hair had grown out a little bit since New York but Rachel still loved the look Quinn was suiting.

The brunette grabbed a hold of her girlfriends head lightly pulling her off her neck and attaching her lips to the blondes.

Quinn moaned into the kiss. The blonde slowly moved her body so she was only half on top of the brunette's. She moved her hand down her girlfriends body stopping at her waist. She slowly moved the material of the brunette's shirt out of the way so her fingers could glaze over the soft skin of Rachel's stomach. Rachel groaned and whipped her head back, which resulted in breaking the kiss. Her eyes closed why she took in the feeling of Quinn's hand on her stomach, slowly moving patterns over it.

Goosebumps forming around where the blonde had touched. "You feel amazing, baby," Quinn confessed.

This was probably the furthest they had gone, it may not be far seeing as they have been together just over two months but Quinn is if you would call it a gentleman (gentlewoman, if you don't want to be rude or sexist). So Quinn was taking it incredibly slow, and personally she was happy and content with it, because any time with Rachel was amazing, so she wouldn't change a thing.

Rachel opened her eyes and locked her brown orbs to hazel ones, both girls pupils were blown larger than normal. Quinn slowly moved her hand up, continuing to lock her eyes with the brunettes seeing if Rachel wanted to stop. Rachel gave a nod of approval for the blonde to continue. She then grabbed a hold of the blondes neck, re-attaching their mouths together.

Quinn ever so slowly moved her hand up under her girlfriends top, not breaking the kiss, she had just reached the bottom of the brunettes ribs when there was a knock on the door, "Sorry to disturb you two but can I come in... Are you decent... Because I don't want to have to gauge out my eyes," came the soft voice of Santana through the little crack in the door.

The blonde whipped her hand out from under her girlfriend's top, also pulling the top down to make her look decent just in case Santana just barged in. Quinn let out a little growl at being interrupted which resulted in Rachel giggling.

Quinn then smiled and then moved herself off her girlfriend opening up her arms for Rachel to come snuggle into which the brunette smiled to and moved to rest her head on the blondes shoulder and wrapping her arm around her girlfriends waist. Once they were both comfortable and decent Quinn answered Santana, "Yeah you can come in, S."

The Latina slowly entered, opening the door and peeking her head in first, she was relieved to see that the couple was decent she smiled at seeing her best friends snuggled up... Yes you heard right, she now considered Rachel Berry one of her best friends... They had obviously spent a lot of time together because Rachel was basically attached at her girlfriend's hip, so they had both come to know each other more... So yes Santana did think of Rachel Berry as a best friend.

"Cute," the Latina confessed. Then she realized what she just said, "Did I just say that out-loud?"

Rachel giggled while Quinn smirked, nodded and said "Yep."

"Please don't tell anyone I said that... It would destroy my rep."

"Don't worry Santana our lips are sealed," Rachel said.

The Latina let out a sigh of relief, "So what's up S?" Quinn asked.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something and wondering when you will be free," Santana asked still standing near the door.

Quinn nodded then looked to her girlfriend; Rachel knew what the blonde was trying to say in that look so she nodded, "It's time for me to go home anyways." Quinn smiled and breathed a sigh of relief for having Rachel understand her so well.

The blonde looked back at Santana, "Give me a minute," Quinn asked.

The Latina nodded, "I'll be in my room," she started to exit the blondes room but then looked back in, "See you later Berry," and then walked out.

Rachel smiled and spoke back, "You too Santana, have a good rest of the day."

It was only just after lunchtime, Rachel stayed at her girlfriend's house last night for a sleepover, she thought that she should at least show her face at home for a little while.

"Well I guess it was lucky that San knocked at that time," Quinn confessed.

"Why?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well we were starting to get pretty far," Quinn said still snuggling up to her girlfriend.

Rachel pulled back a little resting her hand on the blonde's stomach, so she could look at her girlfriend. "Did you want to stop?"

"No... Not one bit... I think you saw that I didn't... It's...it's just that we haven't really spoken about what you and I feel comfortable doing," Quinn explained, she didn't want to upset her girlfriend.

Rachel nodded and went back to resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, "Quinn you know that I felt comfortable with what we were doing... I actually was upset that Santana interrupted us."

Quinn smirked, "I think you could tell I was upset too."

Rachel smiled and nodded against her girlfriends shoulder, "Maybe it's time for us to talk about what each of us are comfortable doing."

"Yeah, I think that would be best because I don't want to do something you're not comfortable doing yet or push you."

"I feel the same way, baby... But I better head home so you can talk to Santana... Will I see you tonight?" Rachel asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Of course babe... Now let me walk you out."

They both got up and headed out of the Fabray residence, Quinn opening the driver side door of Rachel's car for the brunette to hop in, "I'll miss you," Rachel said giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss goodbye, then hoping into her car.

"I'll miss you... I'll come over when I'm done talking to San."

"Okay," Rachel smiled; Quinn leaned in and gave Rachel one last kiss before moving back and closing the diva's door.

* * *

><p>Quinn then made her way back into her house heading up the stairs and down the hall to Santana's room. She gave a light knock on the door and waited for permission to enter, "Come in," came Santana's voice.<p>

Quinn opened the door and then walked in, Santana was laying on her bed playing on her phone, the blonde went over to the bed and sat herself down.

"So what's up S?" Quinn said while sitting down getting comfortable.

Santana placed her phone next to her and sat up against her headrest of her bed, "Okay can we be serious for a couple minutes?" she asked with no emotion in her voice.

Quinn just nodded. "Okay, well I've been thinking... Thinking about school and after school and what it all means... And what will happen."

Quinn nodded again letting the Latina know she was listening, "And also what will happen to Britt and I... And the thing is Q, Britt needs to go back on Cheerios and win a National title... She needs a scholarship in dance or cheerleading to get into college... We both know she's not book smart so the only way she's going to get into college is if she goes back on Cheerios," Santana confessed sadly, she hated talking about Brittany this way, she personally thought she was the smartest person in her life.

Quinn again nodded, "I'm assuming there's more."

"Yeah there is... And it involves you... Look, the only way the Cheerios is gonna win another National title is if you are on the team, so what I'm trying to say Q is I want you to rejoin the Cheerios with B and I."

"Oh... Well S I don't know."

"Look Q, I know what I'm about to say is really mushy but you're like a sister to me... And I really need your help with this... I wouldn't ask if I didn't need you."

Quinn nodded and gave a small smile, "I feel the same way, S... But this is a big thing to ask... I have to speak to Rachel about this... She might freak... We haven't even spoken about us being out at school... Let alone me getting my popularity back... Can I get back to you?"

"Yeah Q, I wouldn't let you decide without talking to Rachel," Santana stated.

Quinn just smirked. "What?" the Latina asked.

"Just you calling Rachel by her first name."

Santana internally groaned, "I'm only saying this once... But Rachel's alright... That is after the loudness and the need to talk all the time," Quinn just laughed that was probably the best compliment she had heard about Rachel from the Latina's mouth.

"Okay, can you go now because I'm about to head over to Britt's." And Santana was back being Santana.

The blonde just smiled and nodded, "I'm actually gonna head over to Rachel's." And with that she got off the bed and made her way to exit the Latina's room, "Say hi to B for me... I'll see you later."

"I will and you too, Q."

Quinn then left her house to drive over to her girlfriends.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood on the porch of the Berry residence waiting for someone to answer, it didn't take her long to be face to face with her girlfriend, she gave out a smile upon seeing the brunette standing there.<p>

"You're early babe," Rachel said excitedly.

"Yeah, it didn't take me long to speak to San," Quinn stated, leaning over and giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. "Is it okay that I came at this time?"

"Yes of course, you're welcome whenever baby, daddy actually just left to get groceries for dinner so it was perfect timing."

Quinn beamed and then started to make her way in the house. "Want to go up to your room to talk?" Quinn asked.

Rachel just nodded and followed her girlfriend to her room.

Once they entered Quinn made her way to the bed sitting at the edge of it getting comfortable, Rachel pushed the door for it to only be opened a couple millimeters, and then walked over to her girlfriend. Quinn thought she would just sit down next to her so she was surprised when her girlfriend leaned down and locked lips with her.

The ex-head cheerleader moaned in surprise and pleasure, once oxygen became a need the brunette pulled back and smirked when see locked eyes with her girlfriend, "I thought maybe we could start where we left off at your house."

Quinn smiled and moved her hands to grab onto her girlfriends waist, "As much as I would love to do that, we need to talk."

Rachel felt a sudden prang of fear wash over her. "Don't you want to make out?"

Quinn thought Rachel's fear was adorable, "Baby of course I do, I just said I would love to continue doing it but we need to talk about what S spoke to me about now otherwise I'm going to get distracted," the blonde smirked.

Rachel gave out a smile and nodded, she then moved to sit on her girlfriends lap putting her arms around the blonde's neck, "So what did Santana talk to you about?"

"Firstly, you sitting like that is kind of distracting me so could you hop off please," the blonde smirked again.

The brunette just gave out a pout but nodded and hopped off Quinn's lap, she then sat next to the blonde, "Okay, how's that?"

"Much better, thank you... So anyways San spoke to me about her and B wanting to rejoin Cheerios and asked if I would join."

Quinn waited to see her girlfriend's reaction before she continued.

"Oh... And what did you say?"

"I said I would talk to you about it before I made a decision."

"Well what do you want to do Quinn?" Rachel was a little hesitant in asking that question.

"Well the reason why San told me to rejoin was because she wants to win a National championship to help B get a scholarship into college for either cheerleading or dance."

"You didn't answer my question... But Santana wants you to rejoin Cheerios to better their chances at winning at Nationals so that it will help Brittany get a scholarship."

"Yep."

"So why didn't you say yes?"

Quinn just narrowed her eyebrows confused that her girlfriend said that.

"Because I needed to talk to you about it... It's a big decision and I didn't know how you would feel about it."

"Santana obviously wouldn't have come to you if she didn't really need you, and if you doing this will help Brittany out then I think you should do it, you need to be there for your best friends."

"You're not going to be upset with me?"

"No… Because I know the reason why you're doing it."

"But you know if I do this, that means we can't be out at school."

Rachel was a little surprised by that, "Oh... Ummm why is that?"

"Ummm," Quinn didn't want to confess what she was about to.

"I know we haven't spoken about what we're going to do when we get back to school but I thought you would be comfortable being out because Santana and Brittany are."

"Yeah I was... I mean I am... But...umm please don't take this the wrong way, baby… But I need to get my popularity status back up and it will be hard if everyone knows about us, and I won't get the respect I need which will end up me not being able to go back on the Cheerios."

"Oh so you're saying because I'm a loser that you can't be seen with me?" Rachel said almost in tears.

Quinn went to grab her girlfriend's hand to try and comfort her, "No baby… I'm not saying that at all, I'm not ashamed of being with you; you know you mean so much to me... I'm just saying that other people won't see it the way I do... This won't be forever, just until I have earned my spot on the Cheerios... Are you still okay with this?"

Rachel locked her eyes with her girlfriends and gave a small smile, "Okay… I believe you, and yes I am, it's not forever so I'm okay with it."

Quinn beamed and leaned over to give the brunette a quite peak on the lips, "You're the best baby... You know we can still tell the Glee Club if you want."

Rachel took a minute to think about it, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Now Quinn was a little surprise, "Why not... I thought you would want our friends to know... Is this because you're angry that we can't be fully out?" Quinn said upset, removing her hand from her girlfriends.

The brunette became upset when she felt the blonde remove her hand from hers, but she wasn't going to take it, she got up and sat on her girlfriend's lap, Quinn pouting not looking at her, the blonde didn't even move her hands to wrap around her.

"Quinn, look at me," Rachel said in a soft voice. Quinn didn't move.

"Baby, please… This is not what you think," Rachel asked again, and was happy when Quinn moved her head to look at her girlfriend.

"There's that pretty face," Rachel smiled.

Quinn on the other hand blushed, "Don't try and sweet talk yourself out of it, Rach."

Rachel just continued to smile, "I don't need to sweet talk out of anything because you just misunderstood me. Firstly baby, I'm not angry with you, I understand, that doesn't mean I'm happy about it because I would love to walk down the halls with your hand in mine and for you to kiss me goodbye before our classes, I want everyone to know that we're together, but you're doing this for Santana and Brittany so I understand. But the reason I don't want to tell Glee Club is because we have two of the biggest gossipers in the school in there and I'm not going to risk anyone finding out and destroy your opportunity."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Umm well I understand now but Kurt already knows, so that's one gossiper down."

"What? When did this happen?" Rachel asked surprised, without a hint of anger.

"In New York, he came up to me and asked to take you out for breakfast saying that he knew, so I guess he doesn't know that we're together he just knows we like each other."

"Oh and he hasn't told Mercedes yet?"

"I think he's not going to tell anyone, he understands how it feels to be outed when you don't want to."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, but I still mean it when I say we shouldn't tell Glee Club yet, Finn could become angry and go tell the school."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Yeah that is a big possibility, but I'm still comfortable telling them, but because you're doing me such a big favor to not come out to the whole school I'll support you on this, and not push you, but when you're ready we can tell them," Quinn smiled, which Rachel returned.

The blonde moved her hands to wrap around her girlfriends and leaned up to lock her lips with the brunettes.

Rachel smiling into the kiss, "So can we get back to what we were doing in your room?" the brunette asked breaking the kiss and moving her head down to her girlfriends neck places small kisses, which earned her a moan.

"I thought we were going to talk about it first."

Rachel pulled back and looked into hazel orbs, "I think we have done too much talking right now... How about we do it after?"

"Did Rachel Berry just say she didn't want to talk?" Quinn said in a fake shocked voiced.

"Hey don't make fun of me; I just want to have some time with my girlfriend before my daddy comes home."

"Okay... But if you're not comfortable doing something you will promise me you will tell me," Quinn said seriously.

"Baby, I just want to make out with you... And maybe let you get some under the top action."

Quinn blushed and froze, Rachel smirked, "What… Were you thinking that I wouldn't let you, it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing wasn't my line."

"Oh how could I forget, wasn't it girls want sex just as much as guys do," Quinn laughed.

"Okay, that wasn't one of my finest moments but I'm sitting on top of you saying you can touch my breasts and you're mocking me," Rachel pouted.

"You're right… I'm sorry baby, where were we." And that was all the girls needed to start a heavy make out session.

* * *

><p>The girls ended up laying on Rachel's bed, this time Quinn was on her back with her girlfriend laying on top of her, there were moans and groans going on between the two while they were kissing only breaking apart for air.<p>

Quinn had her hands on her girlfriend's hips and slowly moved one of them under the hem of the brunette's shirt, she started to slowly move her hand up while tracing soft patterns on her way, not breaking the kiss between them. She just passed the diva's bottom rib when her girlfriend pulled back and looked in her eyes, "Let's pray," Rachel said seriously, starting to make her way off Quinn but was quickly pulled back down.

"What? Are you serious?"

Rachel then started sporting a smirk "Sorry, isn't that what you always do... Finn told me you did."

"Oh gosh you're mocking me aren't you?"

Rachel just burst out laughing, "Yes sorry Sweetie, but I really had to do that."

"Oh I'll get you for that!" Quinn smirked grabbing a hold or her girlfriend's hips tightly and flipping her over so now Quinn was on top, it earned a squeal from the brunette.

"Wow… You're pretty strong."

"Wait till I get back on Cheerios... Now let's get back to what we were doing."

"I like the sound of that." So Rachel grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's neck to re-lock their lips together.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter… Next up will be the girls about to start their first week back at school.<em>


	24. Chapter 24

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_So I got a few new favorites and alerts for the story! Thank you! Also my last chapter hit the most reviews I've had in one chapter, and I also past 100 reviews so thank you to my fellow reviewers, the ones that have been with my from the start and also the new ones, you are all amazing!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24:<strong>

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Quinn asked Rachel while laying on the diva's bed. They had just had the Berry family dinner and the blonde wanted to have some alone time with her girlfriend before she had to leave.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Rachel answered sadly, she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Baby, come give me cuddles before I have to go home," Quinn asked.

Rachel moved to snuggle up to her girlfriend but didn't say a word.

"What's on your mind?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing," Rachel replied sadly.

"You can't lie to me Rach... Tell me what's up?"

"I don't want to upset you."

Quinn gave her girlfriend a tight squeeze, "I'm already getting upset because you're upset... So please talk to me."

"It's just about tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Everything is going to change," Rachel huffed.

"What do you mean by everything?"

"Everything meaning us," tears were starting to form in the brunette's eyes.

Quinn pulled back from the embrace to look Rachel in the eyes, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you're going to become popular again and I'm just going to still be the loser gleek that gets slushied and everyone hates," tears were falling down her cheeks now.

Quinn touched the brunette's cheek and wiped away the tears, "Baby, why didn't you talk to me about your feelings before, you have known about me going back on Cheerios for three weeks now."

"I thought that I would get over it and I didn't want to be a bother with my insecurities."

"You're never a bother to me baby, please know that," Quinn said with sadness in her eyes, while Rachel just nodded.

"But baby, please know nothing is going to change between us, I told you it won't be forever… I have a plan anyways and San is going to back me up. I cannot wait for the day to walk down the hallways and hold your hand, I'm not ashamed of you, Rach… And if I had to choose between you and Cheerios I'd choose you... I'm only doing this for San and Britt; I didn't even plan to be back on Cheerios this year."

"You're really amazing," Rachel said wiping the last of her tears away.

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn was standing on the Berry residences porch. Hiram opened the door greeting the blonde and letting her in, she walked through to the kitchen to see Rachel standing at the sink rinsing her breakfast bowl.<p>

"Morning," Quinn said with a warm smile.

Rachel looked up from the sink and was meet with hazel eyes from her girlfriends, Rachel beamed overjoyed, "I thought you were going to school early with Santana and Brittany so you could talk to Miss. Sylvester."

"I still am, but I'm meeting them there, I wanted to take my girlfriend to school and I believed that she would be ready and wanting to get to school early."

Rachel dropped her bowl and then walked over to Quinn, "Well you were right."

Quinn smiled, "So are you ready?"

Rachel nodded and went to pick up her bag that was on the kitchen table but the blonde moved in to grab it first, "No, let me."

The brunette turned to face her girlfriend, she smiled, "So chivalrous, Sweetie."

Quinn just smiled and shrugged, "Well we better head, I've got to have a showdown with Coach," Quinn cringed.

The diva nodded, "May I have a kiss before we leave because I don't know how I'll last without one for the whole school day."

Quinn beamed, "Baby, you don't need to ask for a kiss."

That was all Rachel needed, she grabbed a hold of the top of Quinn's dress and planted a kiss on her lips, obviously things became to heat up, both girls enchanted with the other, they were however interrupted with a cough coming from Hiram Berry. Quinn broke the kiss and looked up at Hiram, her face pinking up.

"Sorry daddy," Rachel breathed out.

"It's all right, Sweetie… You are teenagers after all... But I thought maybe you should break it up otherwise you're going to be late," Hiram chuckled, making both the girls blush.

"Yes, yes you're perfectly right daddy, well I'll see you this afternoon," Rachel said going over to give her daddy a kiss on the cheek. The brunette then turned around to look at her girlfriend, "Ready?" she said holding out her hand.

Quinn nodded and grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's hand as they walked out of the Berry house, hopping into the blonde's car and headed to their first day of school as Seniors.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking down the silent halls of McKinley High to meet her best friends, she had already dropped Rachel off at the choir room, and was now on her pursuit to be reinstated as a Cheerio. The blonde spotted her two best friends on the corner of the hallway closest to Miss. Sylvester's office, "You two ready to get this show on the road?" Quinn asked while walking up to them.<p>

Brittany nodded enthusiastically, as she was very excited to become a Cheerio again, while Santana just grunted, "Let's just get this shit over with, shall we."

The two blondes nodded and then they all made their way to Sue's office, Quinn knocked and then entered first, followed by the other girls. The angry blonde looked up from writing in her journal and began to smirk at the three girls in front of her, "Not going to happen, you can all leave now… I already know what you want," Sue stated then went back to writing in her journal.

Quinn had learnt one thing from Sue Sylvester over the years and it was not to back down, because if you backed down from one Sue Sylvester you would get stood on. The blonde took in a deep breath and stood her ground, Santana and Brittany now on either side of her. "Coach, I think it is going to happen."

Sue dropped her pen and looked up at the blonde holding her ground and smirked, "I'm sorry to say, actually I take that back, I'm never sorry, I'm Sue Sylvester, I don't apologize for anything, but listen up Preggers, I am not having the Unholy Trinity on my squad ever again… So get out of my office, I don't want to be infected by your show tunes."

"Coach, you need us, remember what happened last year, you were humiliated for losing, and you lost because we quit."

"Yes you made me lose my seventh consecutive title so why would I want you back on my team?"

"So you can show everyone that laughed at you for losing to shut up with another National win."

Sue glared at Quinn, taking what the younger blonde said in, "Well Q, you may have a point there, you can all re-join but you're all on the bottom of pyramid, I don't want Sand Bags anywhere near the top."

It was Santana's time to have her say, "I think you might want to reconsider that Coach, as I believe that Q and I are perfect captain material, and like Q said you can't win without us, I think we deserve to be captain's don't you think?" the Latina said in a calm but low voice.

Sue just glared at her, "Fine… You can be captain but I'm not giving it back to Q, you have been captain twice and stuffed up both times."

The Latina stepped in before Quinn could, "Actually Coach, if Q and I aren't co-captains then we all won't be on the team."

"No, not going to happen, I can tolerate one lesbian as my captain but I will not be able to have two, I'm not going to have my Cheerios turn into the teen version of The L Word, I will not have Bette and Tina run my squad."

"Excuse me?" Quinn voiced.

"Oh don't try to deny it Q, I know about you and Streisand… Sue Sylvester has eyes everywhere in McKinley; I will not let one of my captains be dating the biggest geek of them all."

Now Quinn was pissed, she glared down at her Coach, "Yes I'm dating Rachel and I'm proud of it… But here's the thing Coach, you need us otherwise you will lose and be humiliated again… So I think you might want to listen to us… And I think that S and I will make great co-captains."

Sue glared back at Quinn, she knew she was being blackmailed but what could she do, she wanted to win, Sue Sylvester needs to win and the only way she could do that is if she had these three girls standing in front of her back on her team, "Fine, now get out of here before I catch the gayness seeping out of you all."

Santana and Brittany turned to exit but Quinn just wanted to say one more thing, "Oh just one more thing Coach, I think it would be wise to get a new hobby, because you know if you did try and sabotage Glee Club or make us choose again we will always choose Glee," Quinn didn't wait for what was going to come out of Sue's mouth she just turned and walked away, following her best friends to the locker rooms to collect her new uniform.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked out of the locker room with her head held high, HBIC stare in place, as she was slowly making her way to meet Rachel at her locker everyone began staring at her, shocked to see what they were seeing, the blonde continued to hold her HBIC stare, making everyone part like the red sea.<p>

As the blonde was turning the last corner in the hallway to get to her girlfriends locker she heard a splash that always made her cringed… Gosh she hated the feeling… Once she came around the corner she saw Azimio towering over her girlfriend with an empty Big Quench. She first stood there in shock seeing what just happened but she shook herself out of it when she heard everyone begin to laugh at Rachel.

As she was stomping up to Azimio and her girlfriend, HBIC ice cold stare in place, she heard what the freak was saying to the brunette, "Now that you don't have the 'Bully Whips' around seeing a Karofsky left I think we need to start putting everything back in place from what it used to be… And I thought to start with the biggest gleek of them all… So get use to…" but before he could say anything else, "HEY," came the blaring voice of Quinn, shoving him in the shoulder, pushing him out of the way.

"What the…." Azimio said while getting his footing, he turned back around to see who had pushed him and smirked when he saw Quinn.

"What do you want?" he said walking back over to the blonde.

"I think you have been mistaken about trying to put everything back to what it was."

"Is that so? What are you going to do about it? Just because you're a Cheerio again doesn't mean you can rule the school again."

At that time Santana and Brittany walked around the corner trying to find out what all the commotion was all about, the Latina instantly glared at the boy once she saw the slushy stained Rachel behind Quinn, Santana barged her way up to stand next to Quinn while Brittany went and helped out the brunette.

"Hey, fuck head! I think Q is right, you see no-one wants to mess with Sue Sylvester's captains, so I think you better listen to my girl Q here."

Quinn smirked, while Azimio just glared at the two head cheerleaders, "So here's the new rule and I want you to pass this on to your small brained friends. If there is any slushies thrown at anyone, I mean anyone… You will be facing the repercussions from S and myself, oh and I might throw in Coach if you piss me off too much… Got it?"

Azimio just glared but nodded at the blonde, Quinn smirked and turned and saw an onlooker holding a Big Quench slushy in his hand, she grabbed it out of his hand and turned and looked at Azimio, "Because you have already pissed me off, this is what you get, oh and by the way this is nothing to what I plan to do if you choose to do anything else," and with that she threw the slushy in the boys face.

She turned to look at the audience, HBIC ice cold stare in place, "Everyone who heard that go spread the news, just because 'Bully Whips' no longer exist doesn't mean they can be bullying in this school, the two head cheerleaders won't allow it anymore, and if someone wants to break the rules I can tell you now they will be sorry."

And that was it, everyone scattered everywhere, pulling out their phones letting everyone know of the new news, and it wasn't even first class yet.

Quinn then turned to look at her girlfriend cuddling up to Brittany, she walked over and placed her hand into one of the brunettes, "Rach, let's get you cleaned up."

Rachel nodded and walked with her girlfriend to the Cheerio locker room. Once in the room Quinn assisted her girlfriend getting cleaned up, luckily the slushy only managed to get onto her face and sweater. "I'm so sorry baby… For not protecting you."

The brunette just shook her head and she changed her sweater, now being slushy free, "Quinn, it's okay I knew it was going to happen… It's not like it's new," the brunette said in a small, sad voice.

"I know, but still, I feel horrible, I wish I could have stopped it."

Rachel grabbed hold of her girlfriends hands, "Baby please… It's okay, I'm okay, and what you did after it happened was more than enough, I'm proud of you for saying what you did."

Quinn gave her girlfriend a smile, "Well I wanted things to change, and as Coach put San and me as captains we can control what goes on in this school."

"And how did you persuade Miss. Sylvester to make you co-captains?" Rachel asked intrigued.

The blonde just smirked, "Class is about to start, I'll tell you at lunch, but now we have AP Physics to get to."

Rachel just looked confused, "You're not in my AP Physics class we only ended up having Spanish together this semester."

"Well seeing as I'm head cheerleader again I can use the excuse that Coach said that I can go into that class… Meaning I'm now in all the same classes as you," Quinn smiled.

The brunette beamed, "Really?"

"Really."

Rachel threw her arms around her girlfriend, "Well Miss. Fabray would you please escort me to class?"

"How about I escort you to every class from now on?"

The brunette smiled, and leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, though the kiss didn't last long as the bell rang, indicating the start of class.

* * *

><p>That afternoon was their first Glee meeting for the year, everyone was seated chatting away about their summer when Mr. Schue walked in, "Welcome back everyone," he said while placing his bag and sheet music down on the piano, he turned to look at his students, "I see we have one member missing," Mr. Schue said looking at Puck.<p>

Puck nodded and spoke up, "Lauren felt like Glee was pulling down her rep so she's not joining this year," he said trying to hold back the sadness in his voice.

Mr. Schue nodded, "Well that's a shame because this year is going to be a great year," he turned around to his favorite white board and wrote in big black letters 'Summer', then turned around and looked at the Glee members, "So guys I already have your assignment for this week, I want you guys to sing a song about your summer experience, maybe something that happened or something that you realized, even something that you wanted to happen… I want you to really get into it… Put on your thinking caps… I want us to start this year with a bang," he clapped his hands together with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do not own The L Word or the characters.<strong>_

_So that's the chapter, hope you all liked it, I know some of you wanted Pink hair/Punk Quinn, and as much as I loved her with that look (minus the tattoo) I just didn't think it fit in my story line. As Quinn doesn't need to lash out and rebel because she has people beside her, and she has Rachel._

_Next chapter will be their Summer assignment, I've envisioned this chapter from even before I thought to write this story so I'm expecting for it to be good. Just a heads up I may not be able to upload it in a week's time as University is hectic at the moment and I really want to perfect the chapter as it's been on my mind for so long. I actually wrote this chapter last night at 1:00 in the morning because that was the only time I had to do it, and I wanted to upload something because I didn't want you all to wait._


	25. Chapter 25

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_Wow, check out how long this chapter ended up being... Longest chapter by far... Firstly I am very sorry that it has taken me a while to post this chapter, like I said at the end of my last chapter I am very busy at the moment, so it's hard to set time aside and write, and I also wanted to put a lot of extra effort into this chapter as it's been on my mind before I posted the first chapter._

_So a big thank you for being patient, I hope you all really enjoy this chapter._

_Just before we get into the chapter, as you all know you will be seeing their performances for the Summer assignment, so while some of the characters are singing their song I haven't just put up the lyrics and have you visualize by yourself what they're doing. I actually wrote in what they're doing, i.e. dancing, or people talking while they're singing. But as I can't physically write lyrics and what a person is doing at the same time I need you all to envision that while you are reading what's going on throughout the song, then it will flick back to the actually lyrics of the song, I want you all to imagine it's going on at the same time. Not like they sing and stop, but they sing and continue to sing while other things go on around them... I hope that all makes sense... Now to the chapter!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25:<strong>

The week went pretty fast for Quinn, being back on Cheerios and the ridiculous times Sue has for their practices, combined with Glee Club, she had hardly any free time. The blonde was currently sitting at the breakfast bench with Santana eating breakfast before they had to leave for Cheerio practice. Unfortunately Quinn hasn't been able to pick up her girlfriend since Monday because of the early practice times, but as she was in every class as her girlfriend she was at least able to see her and also at lunch time, well except on Wednesday as Coach called an impromptu practice. Her mom placed a bowl of fruit in front of her, she was already eating some cereal, "Here you go, Sweetie… Eat up because I'm sure Sue will be pushing you today like always." Quinn just groaned then turned around and punched Santana in the shoulder.

"Ow… What the hell, Q?"

"You totally owe me big time, San. I forgot how much Cheerios actually sucked."

Judy just laughed, this wasn't the first time Quinn had complained about being back on Cheerios.

"Shut up Q, we're co-captains which means we rule the school which means Berry doesn't get covered in Berry, so suck it up, you're not just doing it for B and I anymore because this way you can protect Rachel."

Quinn groaned again, she knew that Santana was right, but hey she wasn't going to admit that, so she just turned to eat her breakfast.

"So anyways... Quinnie, I'll be going out tonight and Santana has already told you she will be at Brittany's tonight so you have the house to yourself, do you have everything organized?"

Quinn smiled and nodded, "Thanks mom and yeah I think I do, I went grocery shopping last night and picked up everything I need."

"Okay great, I'm sure it will be fantastic, but know the rules still apply."

Quinn again nodded, "Yes mom, I haven't broken them yet... I'm not stupid... If I break them the rules would be worse."

"Well someone has learnt and is growing up," Judy said with pride for her daughter.

"Mmhmm," Quinn said going back to finishing up her breakfast.

After Quinn and Santana were finished, they both said their goodbyes to Judy and left to go to Cheerios practice.

* * *

><p>Once Cheerios practice was over, Quinn walked through the halls of McKinley to head to her locker, there was only a couple minutes till the start of class. She rounded the corner of the hall where her locker was and was disappointed to not see her girlfriend standing against her locker, as every other day Rachel would be there with a smile on her face ready to greet her. She gave out a little pout but then remembered she would see the brunette in class, so she went over to her locker to get her books. When she opened the door she saw a red flower, with a note underneath it. The blonde smiled and lifted up the flower and note; she brought the flower up to her nose to smell it and then looked down at the note.<p>

_Dearest Quinn, _

_Happy Three Month Anniversary, I thought it was about time I used flowers as a meaning, so what you're most probably holding in your hand right now is a Red Camellia which means 'you're a flame in my heart'. These past three months have been the best three months of my life, you're an amazing girlfriend Quinn, I couldn't ask for anything or anyone else. I think I'm falling for you. See you in class, Sweetie. - Rachel*_

Quinn couldn't stop the tear that ran down her face, how did she get so lucky to have found someone like Rachel Berry, she smiled, folded up the paper, smelt the flower one more time and placed them back in her locker and got her books for her class.

* * *

><p>After first period was over Quinn dragged Rachel into an empty bathroom and thanked her for the note and flower. The rest of the day went by smoothly for the girls.<p>

It was now time for Glee, Mr. Schue had told everybody yesterday to meet in the auditorium for their lesson as everyone would be performing their songs.

Mr. Schue was surprisingly the first one in the auditorium, once all the students were there the Glee teacher spoke up, "Okay guys, I'm so excited to hear all your songs, but first we have a new member…" Mr. Schue said pointing to the person sitting next to Kurt. Everyone was sitting spread out in the auditorium chairs at the front of the stage.

"I'm so excited to be a part of the New Directions, and I hope you all are okay with a past Warbler joining," Blaine said with enthusiasm.

"Well welcome Blaine, we are more than happy to have you join... Now guys let's get straight into it, we are using my handy hat to sort out who will be going first," Mr. Schue said walking over to the stage and grabbing his hat, he put his hand in and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "Okay Kurt, you're up first."

Kurt got up, "Mr. Schue would it be okay if Blaine performed with me, as I've chosen a song that has helped both of us through some hard times over the summer."

"Of course, Kurt."

The couple then walked up to the stage and sang 'Perfect' by Pink.

* * *

><p>Sam was called out next, once he got up to the stage he locked eyes with Mercedes, "Mercedes, I know we haven't spoken about what we are or what you want us to be, but I'm here saying that I had the best summer of my life with you and I don't want to wait anymore, I want to call you my girlfriend," Sam said with confidence, as he started to play his guitar. Everyone is the auditorium was shocked, well besides Mercedes, as no one knew about him and Mercedes.<p>

_I could stay here in the darkness_  
><em>to dream all alone<em>  
><em>But the daylight follows<em>  
><em>wherever you go<em>  
><em>I could fade out and back down<em>  
><em>like I always do<em>  
><em>I can't take the chance of losing you, no<em>  
><em>Now I couldn't lose you<em>

_I don't wanna wait for something I want_  
><em>A minute too late, the moment is gone<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be stuck in my head<em>  
><em>With nothing to show<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wait for something I need<em>  
><em>And maybe I don't know what I'm doin'<em>  
><em>But it's the sweetest confusion<em>

_It could be I'm crazy, got lost in your eyes_  
><em>yeah it could be I'm headed for a painful suprise<em>  
><em>And the clock ticks on, the days are gone<em>  
><em>You're out on your own<em>

_It's why I can't keep letting you go, no_  
><em>Baby all I know<em>

_I don't wanna wait for something I want_  
><em>A minute too late, the moment is gone<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be stuck in my head<em>  
><em>With nothing to show<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wait for something I need<em>  
><em>And maybe I don't know what I'm doin'<em>  
><em>But it's the sweetest confusion <em>  
><em>And time keeps wasting away<em>  
><em>Silently fading<em>

_And time keeps wasting away_  
><em>Silently fading <em>

_I don't wanna wait for something I want_  
><em>(Where you are the daylight follows)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wait for something I need<em>  
><em>(I don't wanna dream alone)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wait for something I need<em>  
><em>And maybe I don't know what I'm doin'<em>  
><em>It's the sweetest confusion, oh<em>  
><em>It's the sweetest confusion<em>

The room went silent waiting for what Mercedes was going to say, Mercedes slowly walked up the stage and came face to face with Sam, Sam just waited their nervously for a reaction to his song. "You amaze me, Sam Evans," Mercedes smiled, and leaned in to give her new boyfriend a kiss. They received cheers from the Glee Club. "Now that is was I'm talking about! You guys channeling your emotional experience from summer break, Mercedes did you want to go next seeing as you're already up on the stage." Mercedes didn't take her eyes off Sam, she just nodded. She motioned for Sam to sit on a stool on the stage while she performed her song.

_High above the mountains, far across the sea  
>I can hear your voice calling out to me<br>Brighter than the sun and darker than the night  
>I can see your love shining like a light<br>And on and on this earth spins like a carousel  
>If I could travel across the world<br>The secrets I would tell_

_You and I_  
><em>Were meant to fly<em>  
><em>Higher than the clouds<em>  
><em>We'll sail across the sky<em>  
><em>So come with me<em>  
><em>And you will feel<em>  
><em>That we're soaring<em>  
><em>That we're floating up so high<em>  
><em>'Cause you and I were meant to fly<em>

Mercedes turned to face Sam she walked up to him and sat on the stool next to him, no-one else in the room mattered, as her whole attention was on Sam.

_Sailing like a bird high on the wings of love  
>Take me higher than all the stars above<br>I'm burning, yearning  
>Gently turning round and round<br>I'm always rising up I never  
>Want to come back down<em>

She leaned over and grabbed the blonde boy's hand, giving it a squeeze she began to belt out the last part of the song.

_You and I  
>Were meant to fly<br>Higher than the clouds  
>We'll sail across the sky<br>So come with me  
>And you will feel<br>That we're soaring  
>That we're floating up so high<br>'Cause you and I were meant to fly_

_Fly_

_You and I_  
><em>Were meant to fly<em>  
><em>Higher than the clouds<em>  
><em>We'll sail across the sky<em>  
><em>So come with me<em>  
><em>And you will feel<em>  
><em>That you and I were meant to fly<em>

_You and I were meant to fly_

* * *

><p>"Next up we have Artie," Mr. Schue said.<p>

Puck and Finn helped the wheelchair boy up on stage, once he was set up he spoke to the Glee Club before singing, "This is about a girl I meet during summer," and with that he sung 'Leave Me Alone' by Michael Jackson.

The next person who got picked out of the hat was Tina. Tina made her way up and got ready to perform, before she started she spoke to the Glee kids and Mr. Schue, she however locked eyes with Mike as she was meaning what she was saying for him alone, "I know things at home haven't been great this summer so all I want to tell you is I care and I love you and if you need me I'll be there," she said as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. She performed 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch.

Once the song was over Tina closed her eyes and wiped away the tears, Mike stood up and jumped up on the stage coming face to face with his girlfriend, they locked eyes, "I love you so much," Mike confessed.

"I love you too, and I'm here for you Mike," Tina said.

Mike leaned in and locked lips with his girlfriend, it was filled with love and compassion, though Mr. Schue did feel the need to break it up, "Okay guys… That was great Tina, very emotional... Finn you're up next."

Mike broke the kiss and looked at Mr. Schue, "If it's okay, could I go next seeing as I'm already up here?"

"Of course Mike, I'm excited to see what dance moves you have decided to grace us with."

Mike spoke up shyly, "Actually I was going to sing something."

This shocked everyone besides one girl sitting with pride for her friend in her seat next to her girlfriend.

Mike positioned himself in front of the microphone, and locked eyes with Rachel, "Before I start… I want to thank Rachel for vocal lessons over the summer," he then turned to look at Tina, "I didn't tell you that I was getting singing lessons because I wanted to surprise you, this song is for you... I love you," and then the music started.

Before Mike opened his mouth to sing Quinn learned over to her girlfriend, "How come I didn't know about this and when did you have time to give Mike singing lessons... We were together most of the time," Quinn asked.

"All the times you chose to sleep in till after 10… I was helping Mike," Rachel smiled.

Quinn grabbed a hold of her girlfriends hand and gave it a squeeze, "You're amazing... You know that right?"

"You do inform me quite a lot," Rachel smiled again. They then both turned to watch Mike as he just started to sing.

_I'd go anywhere for you  
>Anywhere you asked me to<br>I'd do anything for you  
>Anything you want me to<em>

_I'd walk halfway around the world_  
><em>For just one kiss from you<em>  
><em>Far beyond the call of love<em>  
><em>The sun, the stars, the moon<em>  
><em>As long as your love's there to lead me<em>  
><em>I won't lose my way believe me<em>  
><em>Even through the darkest night you know<em>

_I'd go anywhere for you_  
><em>Anywhere you asked me to<em>  
><em>I'd do anything for you<em>  
><em>Anything you want me to<em>  
><em>Your love as far as I can see<em>  
><em>Is all I'm ever gonna need<em>  
><em>There's one thing for sure<em>  
><em>I know it's true<em>  
><em>Baby, I'd go anywhere for you<em>

_I used to think that dreams were just_  
><em>For sentimental fools<em>  
><em>And I'd never find someone<em>  
><em>Who'd give their love so true<em>  
><em>But I knew the very minute<em>  
><em>Couldn't live my life without you in it<em>  
><em>And now I want the whole wide world<em>  
><em>To know<em>

_I'd go anywhere for you  
>Anywhere you asked me to<br>I'd do anything for you  
>Anything you want me to<br>Your love as far as I can see  
>Is all I'm ever gonna need<br>There's one thing for sure  
>I know it's true<br>Baby, I'd go anywhere for you_

_Hey baby, hey baby, hey baby, oh_

__I'd go anywhere for you  
>Anywhere you asked me to<br>I'd do anything for you  
>Anything you want me to<br>Your love as far as I can see  
>Is all I'm ever gonna need<br>There's one thing for sure  
>I know it's true<br>Baby, I'd go anywhere for you__

* * *

><p>"Okay Finn, you're up," Mr. Schue said with enthusiasm.<p>

Finn walked up to the stage, he got to the centre of the stage where the microphone was held up on the stand, "So ummm… Rach this song is for you..."

Quinn went red... She wanted to jump up on the stage and punch the big man-child right where it hurt... But she knew she couldn't say or do anything so she just dug her hands in the armrests, basically destroying them. Rachel turned to see the anger and jealously in her girlfriend's eyes, see grabbed a hold of one of the blonde's hands that was stuck to the armrest and gave it a squeeze, which instantly made the co-head cheerleader relax. Rachel then leant over and whispered in her girlfriends ear so no-one could hear, "He can say and think whatever he wants... But he will never get me, Quinn. I'm taken and I'm more than happy to be taken by you forever."

And then Quinn swooned. Gosh that made her relax... First that adorable note in her locker and then that... Yes Quinn just fell a bit harder for her girlfriend.

The blonde lifted her hand off the armrest so she could entwine her hand with the brunettes. No words were spoken… They didn't need to be any.

"...I know I stuffed up with the kiss and I'm sorry, but over summer I came to realize how much I want you... So this is for you... I hope you will consider dating me," Finn finished up.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_  
><em>To see your beautiful face anymore<em>  
><em>I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio<em>  
><em>Hope, hope there's a conversation<em>  
><em>We both admit we had it good<em>  
><em>But until then it's alienation, I know<em>  
><em>That much is understood<em>  
><em>And I realize<em>

_If you ask me how I'm doing_  
><em>I would say I'm doing just fine<em>  
><em>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<em>  
><em>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<em>  
><em>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,<em>  
><em>No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you<em>

_Damn, damn girl, you do it well_  
><em>And I thought you were innocent<em>  
><em>Took this heart and put it through hell<em>  
><em>But still you're magnificent<em>  
><em>I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me<em>  
><em>I turn around and I'm back in the game<em>  
><em>Even better than the old me<em>  
><em>But I'm not even close without you<em>

_If you ask me how I'm doing_  
><em>I would say I'm doing just fine<em>  
><em>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<em>  
><em>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<em>  
><em>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,<em>  
><em>No matter what I say I'm not over you<em>

_And if I had the chance to renew_  
><em>You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>I could get back on the right track<em>  
><em>But only if you'd be convinced<em>  
><em>So until then...<em>

_If you ask me how I'm doing_  
><em>I would say I'm doing just fine<em>  
><em>I would lie and say that you're not on my mind<em>  
><em>But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two<em>  
><em>And finally I'm forced to face the truth,<em>  
><em>No matter what I say I'm not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you<em>  
><em>Not over you….<em>

* * *

><p>Okay so maybe Finn's song choice was actually good, but Rachel didn't even bat an eyelash to him, she was completely focused on the hand in hers and thinking about the song she was soon going to sing.<p>

Rachel then came out of her thoughts by Mr. Schue, "Brittany, you're up."

Brittany smiled and detached herself from the cuddle she was receiving from Santana; she got up onto the stage and spoke before she started to sing, just like everyone else. As it was a Summer assignment people were saying why they chose to sing the song before they actually sung it.

Brittany then locked eyes with her girlfriends, of course she was going to sing to Santana, but what song, everyone didn't know. "San baby, I know this summer was tough for you, because of what happened with Mamá and Papá, and I want to tell you that no matter what… I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you... I love you, San." She gave a small smile looked at the band and nodded for them to start and then started singing.

Santana was already a goner from what just came out of her girlfriend's mouth, but when the first lyrics of the song her gorgeous blonde girlfriend was singing, and realization of what the song was, tears started to fall.

_When I see your smile  
>Tears roll down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay_

Brittany pulled the microphone out of the holder and slowly walked off the stage and made her way over to her girlfriend while continuing to sing.

_Seasons are changing  
>And waves are crashing<br>And stars are falling all for us  
>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<br>I can show you I'll be the one_

Once she made her way over to the Latina... Her Latina... She took a seat beside her, the seat she was just in. Not taking their eyes off each other, tears were rolling down both of their faces.

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

The tall blonde grabbed a hold of her girlfriends hand, giving it a squeeze and mouthing 'I love you', before she started to sing again.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here, for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

She then pulled their conjoined hands up to her heart, showing so much love for her girlfriend, she continued to sing the last bit of the song.

_Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray, gray<em>

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

Everyone in the auditorium was silent, well besides from the snuffles and tears, and it was not just Brittany and Santana that were crying, Rachel was two rows behind her best friends, sobbing... It was just so beautiful and romantic, as if Rachel Berry wouldn't cry to that... Quinn was smiling, and had tears well up in her eyes, happy for her best friends having each other... Puck had tears rolling down his cheeks, but he wiped them away quickly, so no-one noticed as they were still focused on the girls... And Kurt was also a crying mess, almost as bad as Rachel... Almost.

Santana just pulled her girlfriend into a hug straight after the last word was sung, Brittany whispering in her girlfriends' ear through sobs... It's amazing how she managed to actually get through the whole song with the amount of tears that she shed. "I love you Santana, and I'm here for you and not going anywhere."

Santana whispered to her girlfriend, also through her sobs, "You're amazing baby... I love you so much... And I'm not going anywhere without you."

The girls stayed embraced for a couple more minutes trying to calm themselves down, once they pulled out of their hug everyone was looking at them smiling, Mr. Schue thought it was time to choose another name out of the hat, "Santana, it's your turn... Are you okay to sing?"

Santana filled with so much emotion actually gave Mr. Schue a small smile, "Yeah I'm all good."

She then turned to her girlfriend, "B, would you come up on the stage with me?"

"Of course," Brittany replied.

So they walked hand in hand up to the stage, Santana motioning for her girlfriend to sit on one of the stools that was placed just right to the middle stage microphone stand. She took the microphone out of her blondes hand and walked over to the stand, but then turned back and locked eyes with Brittany.

"Britt, this is for you," then turned to the Glee kids, "I changed the lyrics to fit B and I because most songs are homophobic and just about heterosexual relationships." And Santana was back to being Santana.

See closed her eyes and took a big breath in, silently telling herself, _"I can't believe I'm singing this song... It's for Britt... It's for Britt."_

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
>in a field behind your yard,<em>

"Satan is singing Taylor Swift... Is this really happening?" Kurt asked Mercedes, who was sitting next to him, Blaine and Sam either side of their respected other.

Before Mercedes could answer, Quinn jumped in, she was going to defend her best friend, "Who cares if she's singing Taylor fucking Swift, the song is good... It's actually great for them, so shut up," Quinn said, oh yes HBIC Quinn chose to come alive. Rachel was next to her smirking, Quinn standing up for her best friend and what she believed in was definitely something that Rachel liked.

After Quinn basically yelled at the two gossipers they shut up, so see refocused on her best friend singing.

_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
>And sometimes we don't say a thing;<br>just listen to the crickets sing.  
>Everything I need is right here by my side.<br>And I know everything about you  
>I don't wanna live without you.<em>

I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you.<p>

_Just a small town girl and girl_

"Hold up! Is Taylor Swift a lesbian?" Mercedes asked no-one in particular.

Rachel just huffed, "Didn't you hear Santana before, saying that she changed some of the lyrics."

Mercedes turned around in her seat shocked that the brunette just said that, "And when did you decide to stand up for Satan?"

"When Santana and I became friends."

"So that's why you didn't contact me over to summer to hang out because you were too obsessed with being around the Unholy Trinity... Made you feel popular did it?" Mercedes snapped... No-one knew what came over the diva.

"Excuse me," Rachel huffed.

She was about to continue but Kurt jumped in before there could be a diva fit, "Cedes you can't say that, a phone goes two ways... Did you try and contact Rachel to meet up?"

Mercedes huffed, "No."

"So Rachel doesn't deserve that," Kurt was mostly sticking up for the brunette because he knew she would have been spending her time throughout the summer with Quinn, and it's not like he could be angry at her for not trying to contact him, because he was also too caught up with hanging out with Blaine.

"Sorry Rachel," Mercedes said, and it actually sounded like she meant it.

"I accept your apology, and I'm sorry I didn't contact you throughout the summer, maybe once we have settled into school, you, Kurt and I could have one of our sleepovers?" Rachel smiled.

"I'd liked that," Mercedes smiled.

"Me too," Kurt added.

Then they all refocused back on Santana.

_livin' in a crazy world.  
>Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.<br>And I don't try to hide my tears.  
>The secrets or my deepest fears.<br>Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
>And you know everything about me.<br>You say that you can't live without me._

_The Latina held out her hand for the tall blonde to take, Brittany beamed and took her girlfriends hand straight away. Santana then pulled her forward so they could dance together while she continued to sing, she swirled Brittany around the stage._

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you.<em>

_Santana stopped them dancing and looked straight into her girlfriend's eyes, the hand that wasn't holding onto the microphone was entwined with Brittany's._

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
>Only you can tell.<em>

_She winked and then they started to dance around the stage again, until the Latina finished singing._

_That I'm only up when you're not down._  
><em>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<em>  
><em>It's like no matter what I do.<em>  
><em>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<em>  
><em>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.<em>  
><em>And I'm only me<em>  
><em>Who I wanna be<em>  
><em>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you<em>  
><em>With you<em>  
><em>Uh huh<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

After the song was finished, Brittany grabbed the back of Santana's neck and pulled her in for a very heated kiss.

* * *

><p>So it was Puck's turn next, Rachel actually huffed in her seat as she wanted to go, she couldn't believe she was waiting this long... It wasn't fair... She's Rachel Berry after all.<p>

Anyways Puck got himself ready, guitar hanging off his shoulder, and speaking with confidence, but if you knew him you would know he was hurting inside but trying to hide it. "So this songs for Lauren," and that was all he said before he started strumming on his guitar.

_Another day is going by_  
><em>I'm thinking about you all the time<em>  
><em>But you're out there<em>  
><em>And I'm here waiting<em>

_And I wrote this letter in my head_  
><em>Cuz so many things were left unsaid<em>  
><em>But now you're gone<em>  
><em>And I can't think straight<em>

_This could be the one last chance _  
><em>To make you understand<em>

_I'd do anything_  
><em>Just to hold you in my arms<em>  
><em>To try to make you laugh<em>  
><em>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<em>  
><em>I'd do anything <em>  
><em>Just to fall asleep with you<em>  
><em>Will you remember me?<em>  
><em>Cuz I know<em>  
><em>I won't forget you<em>

_Together we broke all the rules_  
><em>Dreaming of dropping out of school<em>  
><em>And leave this place <em>  
><em>To never come back<em>

_So now maybe after all these years_  
><em>If you miss me have no fear<em>  
><em>I'll be here<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting<em>

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_  
><em>And I just can't let you leave me once again<em>

_I'd do anything_  
><em>Just to hold you in my arms<em>  
><em>To try to make you laugh<em>  
><em>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<em>  
><em>I'd do anything <em>  
><em>Just to fall asleep with you<em>  
><em>Will you remember me?<em>  
><em>Cuz I know<em>  
><em>I won't forget you<em>

_I close my eyes _  
><em>And all I see is you<em>  
><em>I close my eyes<em>  
><em>I try to sleep<em>  
><em>I can't forget you<em>  
><em>Nanana (...)<em>  
><em>And I'd do anything for you<em>  
><em>Nanana (...)<em>

_I'd do anything_  
><em>Just to hold you in my arms<em>  
><em>To try to make you laugh<em>  
><em>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<em>  
><em>I'd do anything <em>  
><em>Just to fall asleep with you<em>  
><em>Will you remember me?<em>  
><em>Cuz I know<em>  
><em>I won't forget you<em>

_I'd do anything_  
><em>To fall asleep with you<em>  
><em>I'd do anything<em>  
><em>There's nothing I won't do<em>  
><em>I'd do anything<em>  
><em>To fall asleep with you<em>  
><em>I'd do anything<em>  
><em>Cuz I know <em>  
><em>I won't forget you<em>

* * *

><p>After Puck performed Mr. Schue picked out another name out of his hat, "Quinn." Rachel huffed next to her girlfriend and Quinn just smirked.<p>

"If it's okay, Mr. Schue, could I perform after Rachel?"

"That's okay with me, as long as Rachel doesn't mind."

"Oh I don't," she said enthusiastically, jumping out of her seat, but then taking the time to turn to look at her girlfriend who was smiling at her. Rachel bent down and gave the blonde a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for letting me go."

"It's okay Rach, I could see you wanted to go," Quinn whispered back.

"You were right," the brunette said, while releasing her hold from her girlfriends and then making her way up on the stage.

Once she was in position, she looked towards her fellow Glee Club members.

She took a breath and then addressed her friends... And girlfriend, "Quinn..."

Quinn's heart rate just double in speed. "...I know I said we shouldn't say this because I didn't want to jeopardize you being on Cheerios, but this whole week I've done a lot of thinking and this Glee Club is a family and I know some of them might not be happy about this but I know that they will accept us in the end and have our back," Rachel said in one breath... No she didn't rehearse that little speech in her bathroom last night...

The blonde just beamed, "So fellow Glee Clubbers, I don't know how else to say this but at the start of summer, Quinn and I became girlfriends." Quinn had a massive smile on her face... So proud of Rachel for doing that. Kurt squealed and clapped, "Yay finally!" "That's hot," came from Puck... "Woot go Rachie," Brittany squealed... "Did hell just freeze over," came from Mercedes... "Yay!" Tina yelled... "What the fuck," Finn angrily said... Santana just sat there with a smile on her face, happy for her best friends... "Congratulations," shouted Mike and Blaine... "Well I guess that explains quite a lot," Artie mostly said to himself... "Huh," was all Sam could produce out of his big mouth... And Mr. Schue just stood there with his eyes opened freakishly large.

"Quinn, this is for you," she said after the shock died down from everybody, she turned and nodded to the band, then turned back and locked eyes with her girlfriend.

_I don't know but  
>I think I maybe<em>

Rachel beamed at her girlfriend, lifting up her hand and pointing it at the beautiful blonde, who she gets to call hers.

_Fallin' for you_

The brunette then pulled her hand back and placed it over her heart.

_Dropping so quickly  
>Maybe I should<br>Keep this to myself  
>Waiting 'til I<br>Know you better_

Rachel pulled the microphone out of its holder and slowly walked off the stage, never taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

_I am trying  
>Not to tell you<br>But I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head_

The diva, started to get an extra skip in her step, almost dancing along to the music, she was slowly making her way up the stairs to meet her girlfriend.

_I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do_

She got to Quinn's row and pointed to her, continuing to walk closer, Quinn was smiling one of the biggest smiles you had ever see come from the co-head cheerleader.

_I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I'm fallin' for you<em>

Rachel grabbed a hold of her girlfriends hand and pulled her up so they could dance together. The brunette wrapped her free arm around Quinn's neck, while the blonde placed her hands around her girlfriend's waist. Neither caring about anyone else in the room, their focus was one hundred percent on the one in front of them.

_As I'm standing here  
>And you hold my hand<br>Pull me towards you  
>And we start to dance<br>All around us  
>I see nobody<br>Here in silence_

_It's just you and me  
>I'm trying<br>Not to tell you  
>But I want to<br>I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hiding what I'm feeling<br>But I'm tired of  
>Holding this inside my head<em>

Rachel pulled back and grabbed a hold of her girlfriends hand, motioning for her to follow... And as if Quinn was going to say no… They both walked to the stage, while Rachel continued to stare into hazel orbs and sing... Rachel needed an award for not falling over because honesty she wasn't watching where see was going, all she knew was the stage was that way and she needed to get back up there.

_I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you_

The brunette motioned for Quinn to sit on the stool. Rachel bowed her body a little bit, put her hand on her heart and continued to sing.

_Oh I just can't take it  
>My heart is racing<br>The emotions keep spinning out_

She gave another Rachel Berry megawatt smile, and slowly skipped herself around her girlfriend sitting on the stool, belting out the chorus.

_I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you_

Rachel then sat down on the stool next to her girlfriend, grabbing Quinn's hand and bringing their conjoined hands up to her heart, singing the last part of the song.

_I can't stop thinking about it  
>I want you all around me<br>And now I just can't hide it  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>

_I can't stop thinking about it  
>I want you all around me<br>And now I just can't hide it  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh  
>Oh no no<br>Oooooohhh  
>Oh I'm fallin' for you<em>

Quinn jumped off the stool and threw her arms around her girlfriends.

"I... You're amazing Rachel Berry... You're the best girlfriend anyone could wish for." ...Yes Quinn was about to say 'I love you', but she caught herself before she let it slip... Though if she didn't know before the song that she was madly in love with Rachel Berry… Well she definitely knew before the song… But if she didn't she sure as hell knew she was now.

"I would have to disagree with you, Miss. Fabray because you are the best girlfriend anyone could wish for," Rachel said in her girlfriend's ear.

Quinn just beamed; gosh she had never smiled this much in such a short period of time.

"Now go up and perform your song, I want to hear my girlfriend sing... Oh and I understand if you picked more of a neural song that isn't related to us as I didn't warn you that we would be telling Glee about us today," Rachel smiled.

"Oh I'm sure you're going to like it," Quinn winked back, grabbing the microphone Rachel was just using in her hand, while walking to the middle of the stage.

Once Quinn got to the microphone stand she immediately turned to look back at her girlfriend, "Rach, baby, you are amazing, and I'm so honored to call you my girlfriend, I know I said that we need to wait to come out to the school… But the wait is over, Coach already knows, and I know that if we receive any crap from the other Cheerios and Jock's that Coach will have our back... You're truly amazing, and thank you for waiting."

And Rachel swooned. Quinn closed her eyes and waited for the piano to start, she changed some of the instruments used for the song, the piano being the main one used.

_Is this a dream?  
>If it is, please don't wake me from this high<em>

See slowly opened her eyes staring at the Glee kids.

_I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes  
>To what it's like, when everything's right, I can't believe<em>

See turned and beamed at her girlfriend, receiving a massive megawatt smile back, she pointed to her and slowly made her way over to her.

_You found me when no-one else was lookin'  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>You found me, you found me<em>

Quinn grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's hands and stared into brown orbs as she continued to sing.

_So, here we are and that's pretty far  
>When you think of where we've been<br>No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within  
>You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe<em>

The blonde pulled her girlfriend up on her feet, as they danced around together on the stage. So much happiness and love between them.

_You found me when no-one else was lookin'  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>You found me, you found me<em>

Quinn and Rachel then sat down on the stools facing each other, the blonde meaning every word see said to her girlfriend.

_And I was hiding 'til you came along  
>And showed me where I belong<br>_

_You found me when no-one else was lookin'  
>How did you know? How did you know?<em>

_You found me when no-one else was lookin'  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>You found me, you found me<em>

The blonde grabbed tightly onto her brunettes hand, trying to show her girlfriend that she really meant everything that was coming out of her mouth.

_You broke through all of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>The good and the bad and the things in between<br>You found me, _

"_you found me,"_ Quinn whispered out, Rachel jumping into her arms... There was only one thing Rachel wanted to tell her girlfriend... 'I love you'... It's not that she wasn't one hundred percent sure she was deeply in love with Quinn Fabray, but it's just that they have only been dating for three months and she didn't want to freak Quinn out... She wanted to 'Get It Right'... So instead she chose three other meaningful words, "That was beautiful."

Quinn beamed, continuing to hug her girlfriend, "I meant every word, baby... You found me."

"I found you," Rachel smiled.

They were still in a world of their own, while basically everyone from the Glee Club made a group hug around them, with squeals of joy, and happiness for the newly outed couple... Well besides Finn, Finn actually snuck out when Rachel was walking down the stage to dance with Quinn.

"I want to hear everything… When did this happen… How did this happen… What was your first date like… Everything… Everything," Kurt squealed with excitement while in the group hug.

"Yeah," Mercedes added with excitement.

Once everyone pulled out of the group hug, Rachel was pulled away by Kurt, Mercedes and Tina… Everyone else walked behind because as if they didn't want to find out how this happened, Santana and Brittany already knew but they decided to just follow behind their Glee friends.

Quinn slowly was making her was over but was stopped by Puck, "Nice going Baby Mama… I'm happy for you."

Quinn smiled up at Puck, but began to look a little sad, "Puck, please don't call me that… Not when she lives here," the blonde said.

"You still haven't seen her?" Puck asked.

Quinn hung her head and Puck pulled her in for a hug, no-one noticing because they were too focused around Rachel, "No I haven't, I'm waiting till Rachel is ready."

"So that's why you didn't want to come with me?" Puck asked, the mohawk boy went and visited Beth and Shelby three weeks ago.

"Yeah it was… I wanted too but she's not ready… I think she will be soon because we have been talking about it but I'm not going to push her."

Puck nodded, "I get it… You'll see her soon, Quinn, and I won't call you that again."

Quinn pulled out of the hug and wiped a tear from her eye, looking up at Puck, "Thank you."

Puck smiled, "Okay, now let's go over to join your girlfriend… I actually want to know how the HBIC got my fellow Jew to be her girlfriend."

"Well it is a good story," Quinn winked and they walked over to the others, Quinn immediately placing an arm around her girlfriend's waist, everyone awwing at the small gesture, both Quinn and Rachel blushed.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was filled in on Quinn and Rachel's relationship the couple found themselves walking to their cars to head home, the parking lot was deserted by the time they got there… Who would want to stay late on my Friday afternoon anyways… So as they walked hand in hand, Quinn walked her girlfriend to the brunette's car, opening the door for her, she turned to look into the brown eyes she loves, "So I'll come pick you up around 6:30 tonight?"<p>

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Of course Sweetie, I can't wait to do more celebrating of our three month anniversary."

"Okay great, and mom said it's okay for you to sleepover, so pack a bag."

The brunette nodded, "Okay I will, dad and daddy already said it would be fine, so I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Quinn smiled and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips, "You sure will babe."

Rachel smiled and gave one last kiss to her girlfriend then hopped into her car to drive home and get ready for her date with her beautiful, amazing girlfriend that she gets to now show off to everyone.

* * *

><p><em>So that was the chapter... Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, I actually had all the songs picked out a couple months ago, so I hope you liked my choice of songs for everyone.<em>

_Next chapter will be the Faberry three Month Anniversary date! Yay! Though I don't know how long it will take me to post it, so please be patient, I'll try my hardest for it to be no longer than two weeks, because I hate having you all have to wait._

_Love you all and have a great Easter. And also, Glee next week!_

**List of songs use, in order of performance:**

**Kurt and Blaine: Perfect - Pink**

**Sam: I Don't Wanna Wait - Dean Geyer**

**Mercedes: You and I - Celine Dion**

**Artie: Leave Me Alone - Michael Jackson**

**Tina: All You Wanted - Michelle Branch**

**Mike: Anywhere For You - Backstreet Boys**

**Finn: Not Over You - Gavin Degraw**

**Puck: I'd Do Anything - Simple Plan**

**Brittany: Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Santana: I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift**

**Rachel: Fallin For You - Colbie Caillat**

**Quinn: You Found Me - Kelly Clarkson**


	26. Chapter 26

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_I am free! That's right readers I am uni free, I finished my last exam 2 days ago and wanted to write up a chapter for you straight away… So I did! I'm so very sorry it has taken me this long to post a chapter, uni was so hectic. For those who reviewed my last chapter I want to say thank you, I usually always write back to my reviews but because I was busy I didn't manage to write back, though I will reply back to new reviews for this chapter. Also a thank you to the new people who have either alerted or favorited the story while I've been away. _

_So because uni is over I am now hoping I will be going back to at least posting a chapter every week, but try my hardest for twice a week. _

_If you have noticed, I've change the story to M, so a heads up if you don't like reading some smut in stories, it's not really over the top, I just wanted to warn anyone who isn't comfortable with it._

_Anyways please enjoy… Faberryness all the way with this chapter!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26:<strong>

"Quinnie… Is everything ready, did you need a hand?" Judy called out to her daughter from her room; she was currently finishing up the last touches of her hair and makeup before she left.

Quinn yelled back from her bedroom, "No thanks mom, everything is set up, the food is in the oven, I'm about to go pick up Rachel so please be gone before I come home."

The blonde had been on her feet nonstop since she got home, preparing everything for her date tonight; she wanted everything to go perfectly.

"Yes Sweetie, I will be, now hurry up, you don't want to be late for Rachel."

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow, have a good night."

With that Quinn raced downstairs and out the Fabray residence to go pick up her girlfriend for their three-month anniversary date.

* * *

><p>"Hello Quinn, how are you?" Hiram asked while guiding Quinn inside.<p>

"I'm good thanks Hiram, how are you?" the blonde asked politely.

"Oh I've been better, Rach has been very… Umm shall we say needy."

Quinn gave out a small chuckle, "Well least I'll be taking her off your hands for the night."

Before Hiram could answer Rachel was descending down the stair, she was dressed in a beautiful purple cocktail dress that fitted her body perfectly. Quinn just stood their stunned.

The brunette slowly made her way to her girlfriend, "You look beautiful," Rachel said while admiring Quinn's light blue dress.

"You look absolutely stunning, baby," Quinn voiced once she had the ability to speak again.

Rachel smiled and then wrapped her arms around the blondes, both taking in the scent of the other, Quinn pulled back and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips, it couldn't be too extreme as Hiram was still in the hallway.

"This is for you," Quinn said holding out a reddy yellow single stemmed flower.

Rachel beamed and pulled the flower up to her nose to smell it, then gave out a fake pout, "I thought I was doing the flower thing today."

Quinn just smiled at the cuteness that was her girlfriend, "Well first, I wasn't expecting you to do that, thank you again for it and the note… And I had this planned so I wasn't going to throw it away." At this time Hiram left to go into the kitchen, giving the girls some privacy.

"You do know the meaning about the note and the song I sang to you today?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Of course I did, I memorized that note, you wrote 'I think I'm falling for you' then you sang me the song called 'Fallin' For You', I thought it was beautifully amazing Sweetie, I loved it."

Rachel beamed and then leaned in and gave her girlfriend a proper kiss.

"Wow," Quinn let out once they parted lips.

"Wow indeed... Now can you tell me the meaning behind this flower, it's lovely by the way."

Quinn nodded shyly, "Well it's a Variegated Tulip and it means 'beautiful eyes'… I think you have Beautiful Eyes, Rach."

"You continue to surprise me Quinn Fabray… You ready?" Rachel beamed.

The blonde leaned over and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips, "Yep, I'm ready to go, where's your bag?"

"It's near the steps, I'll get it."

"No, it's fine," Quinn smiled, walking over to the stairs and picking up the bag, seeing Hiram in the kitchen, "Have a good night, I'll drop Rach off tomorrow evening if that's okay?"

"That's perfectly fine, have fun girls," Hiram said, walking over to Rachel and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye daddy," the brunette smiled, walking out beside her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn and Rachel arrived at the Fabray house, the blonde ushered her girlfriend into her house and quickly discards the brunette's bag in her room, the blonde then makes her way back to her girlfriend, where she found her in the kitchen.<p>

Rachel turned around upon hearing her girlfriend's footsteps and smiles, she walks over and wraps her arms around the blondes neck and brings her in for a bone shattering kiss, Quinn automatically moaning into the kiss.

They pull back and stare into each other's eyes, hazel meeting brown, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Quinn asks, keeping a firm hold on her girlfriend's waist.

"I'm just really happy, Quinn, I…I've never been in a relationship where I've been this happy and felt this safe, I haven't even been in a relationship that has been for three solid months."

"What about Jesse?" Quinn asked, not really wanting to bring back really old crappy memories but she expected the brunette had been together with Jesse for longer than three months.

"We were on and off, too much drama when you put two divas together… And as you know Finn and I only lasted two and a half months before the Santana situation happened," Quinn just nodded. "But Quinn, I was nowhere near as happy with them as I am with you," Rachel confessed, she really wanted to say 'I love you' but the fear that overtook her during Glee today made her stop. She may be ready but she was positive that Quinn wasn't, and she wasn't going to do anything that would jeopardize what they have.

"Well I never thought I would ever be this happy," Quinn confessed, leaning in to give her girlfriend another breathtaking kiss, pulling back and looking down at the brunette, "Okay, now I made us something to eat," Quinn smiled, walking over to the kitchen bench, she was about to walk over to the stove but saw a letter addressed to her.

"Oh what did you cook? I remember the wonderful meal you prepared for our first date," Rachel smiled not knowing that her girlfriend was distracted with the letter on the kitchen bench. Rachel walked over to the blonde and saw that she was staring down at a letter, "Who's that from?" Rachel asked intrigued.

"It's from my mom," Quinn replied, confused as to why her mother left her a letter.

_Dear Quinnie, _

_I forgot to tell you before you left that I'm taking away the open door policy for you and Rachel. However, know that I am trusting you and believe you will be mature, and treat Rachel with respect._

_Love, Mom._

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Quinn said after reading the letter.

"What? Is everything okay?"

Quinn just burst out laughing, she knew Rachel was at a loss so she handed her girlfriend the letter for her to read.

Rachel looked at the blonde after she read over the letter, "What's so funny, you're mom was sweet."

Again Quinn just burst out laughing; after she got her breath back she answered her girlfriend, "Treat Rachel with respect… What the hell… I'm not some guy who just wants you around to sleep with you," Quinn stated.

Rachel just gave out a shy smile, happy to see her girlfriend so happy and relaxed, "Yes I do know that Quinn, however what your mom said was very sweet, and you will be mature and treat me with respect… Won't you… Otherwise I'll go home now if you're not," Rachel finished having a gameface on… Yes she was definitely seeing where she could take this.

Quinn freaking out, grabs a hold of her girlfriends hand, "What! Of course I would."

The brunette pulled her hand out of Quinn's grasp and stared at her girlfriend, with a serious face, eliciting the blonde to start to panic, "Rach, I mean it! I wouldn't do anything you weren't comfortable on doing, we have already discussed that," Quinn said still with panic in her voice.

Rachel not wanting to upset her girlfriend anymore smiled, "Do you think that performance could win me an Oscar?"

Quinn instantly relaxed, "You were joking this whole time?"

The brunette beamed, "Well you thought it was so funny, I just had to get in on it," laughing at her own joke.

"That was not funny!" Quinn pouted.

"Awwww Quinn, yes it was… Now come on baby, I'm famished," Rachel said grabbing a hold of her hand.

The cheerleader smiled, how could she be upset with her girlfriend… She couldn't. She pulled on the brunette's hand and led them to the dining room. The room was lightly illuminated with candles set around the room; the table was set for two, with a vase with three Variegated Tulip's standing up. The table had candles placed around the entire table set, brightening the room to a romantic setting.

"It's beautiful," Rachel said taking in the scenery in front of her.

"Just like you," Quinn stated, pulling out the chair for her girlfriend.

The brunette gave a kiss to her girlfriend before she sat down. Once Rachel sat down Quinn left to go get the food out of the oven for their dinner.

* * *

><p>Once dinner was over Quinn led Rachel into the living room where music was softly playing, she pulled her down to the couch and reached over to the coffee table and lifted up a black rectangular box with a gold bow on top of it and handed it to her girlfriend nervously, "This is for you."<p>

"Quinn, you didn't have to," Rachel said surprised, taking the box in her hands.

"I know… But I wanted too… I actually was planning to give you this on our one-month anniversary but things didn't plan out the way I wanted them too… I planned to surprise you by taking you out for dinner in Columbus, that's why San and I were taking different cars, but with everything with Shelby… That didn't happen… And there hasn't been another time to give this to you," Quinn rambled.

"Well thank you," Rachel smiled, opening up the box and staring at a gold charm bracelet.

"I know it's nothing really big but I was shopping with San during the start of the holidays and I saw it and thought of you… Umm I got the gold star charm because it's your metaphor, and I went back the other day and got the little gold pom-poms so you have something that resembles me on it," Quinn rambled nervously.

"Quinn, it's beautiful," Rachel said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "I love it."

Once they separated from their hug Quinn went and grabbed the bracelet from her girlfriend, "Here let me put it on," the blonde said with shaking hands.

When the bracelet was on the brunette the couple locked eyes and leaned in and gave each other a kiss. Once breathing became an issue the girls detangled, Quinn realizing what song just came on stood up from the couch, looking down at her girlfriend, "Dance with me?" the blonde nervously asked, taking the brunettes hand.

Rachel beamed, "You planned this didn't you?" the brunette asked once she heard the start of the song.

The blonde smiled and nodded, "Yes… I got inspired by my beautiful girlfriend today, though I didn't write a note, I did give you a flower with the same meaning."

"You truly are amazing, Quinn Fabray," Rachel said getting up and joining her girlfriend.

"Well so are you Miss. Rachel Berry, now please have this dance with me, and let me stare into those Beautiful Eyes I love so much," Quinn smiled as she pulled her girlfriend closer, the girls starting to dance together to the song, while Quinn softly sang along to the lyrics.

_Your beautiful eyes  
>Stare right into my eyes<br>and sometimes I think of you late at night  
>I don't know why<em>

Quinn moved her hands to her girlfriend's lower back, slowly making patterns up and down the brunettes back. Rachel moving her arms up to wrap around the co-head cheerleader's neck, rubbing patterns on the back of Quinn's neck.

_I want to be somewhere where you are  
>I want to be where...<em>

_You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine_  
><em>So baby, make me fly<em>  
><em>My heart has never felt this way before<em>  
><em>I'm looking through your<em>  
><em>I'm looking through your eyes<em>

Quinn spun Rachel around the room, both beaming at each other while they continue to dance together.

_I wake up, I'm alive  
>In only a little while... I'll cry<br>Cause you're my lullaby  
>SO baby come hold me tight cause I-I<br>I want to be everything you need  
>I want to be where...<em>

_You're here, You're eyes are looking into mine  
>So baby, make me fly<br>My heart has never felt this way before  
>I'm looking through your<br>I'm looking through your eyes_

Quinn quickly placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, while the instrumental bit played in the song and then softly continuing to sing along with the song.

_Just as long as you're mine_  
><em>I'll be your everything tonight<em>  
><em>Let me love you, kiss you<em>  
><em>Oh baby let me miss you<em>  
><em>Let me see your<em>  
><em>Dream about<em>  
><em>Dream about<em>  
><em>Dream about your eyes<em>  
><em>Eyes, Eyes...Beautiful eyes<em>

Once Quinn let out the last note, the brunette pulled on the blonde's neck to connect their lips, Rachel immediately asking for entrance into the co-head cheerleader's mouth, which was granted straight away. Once the girl's tongues touched they both moaned at the amazing feelings that went instantly through their bodies. Once breath was needed Rachel pulled back and leaned her forehead against the blondes. Both of them wanting so badly to tell the other 'I love you', but both scared to do it, so Rachel thought to show her love in another way, "I'm ready," she whispered out.

First off Quinn freaked, she had no idea what Rachel meant by 'I'm ready', but the brunette understood, "I'm ready to see Shelby."

Quinn's eyes went wide, she was not expecting that to come out of the diva's mouth, she stood and looked at her girlfriend to make sure that what she meant was true. Rachel gave out a shy smile, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to be ready, Quinn… But I am, I know how hard it's been for you to not see Beth, I know you never tell me but I can see it whenever we have spoken about it, I'm ready to see Shelby, but only if you're there with me."

The blonde beamed as tears came down her face, "I'll be there every step of the way, I need you there with me as well baby, that's why I've been waiting, I wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"Well I'm here for you Quinn, we can do this together."

"Together," Quinn repeated and then locked lips with her girlfriend. "Thank you," she breathed out in between kisses.

"Do you want to maybe go upstairs?" Rachel asked nervously.

Quinn nodded and smiled, "I'd like that."

They both made their way up to Quinn's room, the blonde closing the door behind her, turning around and coming face to face with her smiling girlfriend.

Rachel grabbed a hold of her girlfriends hand and looked into hazel eyes, "I really like you," Quinn beaming, "I really like you too."

The brunette moved in to the cheerleaders personal space and initiated a kiss, both girls moaning into it, Rachel slowly moving her girlfriend back to the blondes bed, Quinn's legs hit the side of her bed which broke the kiss, she knew what her girlfriend was asking so she moved herself to lay down in the middle of her Queen size bed, Rachel right behind her, softly laying on top of the blonde, her blonde.

"Happy three-month anniversary, baby," Rachel whispered into her girlfriend's ear, giving a soft kiss just under Quinn's ear.

Quinn not able to form words from having Rachel's lips on her neck just moaned, moving her hands on the brunettes lower back.

Rachel moved her head up and off the blonde's neck and attached her lips with her girlfriends. The brunette moving one of her legs in between Quinn's, bumping a place she hadn't been close to before, which elicited a moan she's never heard come from her girlfriend's mouth. Quinn breaking the kiss and moving her head back on the pillow.

The brunette freaked out, "I'm sorry," Rachel moaned out.

"Don't be sorry Rach… That…that felt good," the blonde nervously stated once she got her breath back.

"Well do you…" Rachel didn't finish her question before Quinn answered her, "Yes… But…but only if you're comfortable with it," Quinn stated lifting a hand to her girlfriends slightly pink cheek.

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I'm comfortable, tell me if you want me to stop at anytime."

The blonde nodded and smiled, grabbing a hold of her girlfriends neck and bringing her down for a kiss, and to continue what they had been doing, "You're so beautiful, baby," Quinn breathed out.

Rachel slowly moved her thigh down connecting it with Quinn's center, the blonde instinctively moved her hips off the mattress to receive more friction, which made Quinn's thigh connect with her girlfriend's center, which immediately created a moan.

Both girls only breaking their kisses for air; continuing to move against each other.

Quinn and Rachel moving at a perfect pace, both moving faster when they were in need of more friction. The blonde breaking the kiss to speak to her girlfriend "Oh Rach… I…I'm… I'm close," Quinn breathed out.

"Me too… Oh Quinn… You look s…so beautiful baby… Quinn."

"D…do you want to stop?" Quinn breathed out knowing she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Rachel looked down into her girlfriend's eyes, slowing her hips down a little to concentrate on her blonde, "No baby… Ah only if you want too."

"No… Keep going, don't stop Rach… I…I don't want you to stop," Quinn breathed out, which made Rachel move her hips faster again, reconnecting their lips together.

"I'm close, Quinn," Rachel managed to say.

"Me too Rach… Don't stop, god don't stop."

Both continued to move together, until they both came over the edge.

"RACH," Quinn screamed out as she started to shake under her girlfriend, it didn't take long for Rachel to come undone, screaming out her girlfriends name "QUINN," as her body started to shake with a blissful utopia feeling moving through her entire body.

Once the girls came down from their pleasurable feeling, Rachel looked down into her girlfriends hazel eyes, the blondes pupils still blown, Quinn looking straight into her brunettes brown eyes, "Happy three-month Anniversary, Rachel," and then connects her lips with her girlfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Beautiful Eyes – Taylor Swift<strong>

_Well there you have their three month anniversary. I hope you all liked it, if you thought it was a bit cheesey I'm sorry… But hey it's fiction… It should be right?_

_Next chapter will be… You know what I'm just going to surprise you *smiley face*, love you all._


	27. Chapter 27

**Beta-ed by 'Comegetit'.**

_First off I received a review from a reader that gave me some constructive criticism about my story which has enlightened me to get a __**Beta**__, I want to have all my readers enjoy my story as much as they can and if that means getting a Beta to fix up some spelling mistakes and grammar errors I'm very willing to search for one, so if you're interested please Private Message me, it would be much appreciated._

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my long lost cool Aunt __**caseyrn12**_ _she will understand why I have done it. Also, I want to welcome my awesome little sis _**paigepaige**_ to the world of FF, she has just started reading my story._

_Now let's get straight into it!_

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27:<strong>

The Monday morning after Quinn and Rachel's three month anniversary weekend left the blonde waiting on her girlfriend's porch for the brunette to come out to head to school together. Coach Sylvester must have had a mini stroke because she cancelled Cheerios practice for that morning, so Quinn was making the most of her free morning by picking up her girlfriend.

It didn't take long for Rachel to step out onto the porch to greet the cheerleader with a morning kiss, "Morning baby," Rachel smiled, pulling back from the kiss.

"Morning," Quinn breathed out with a smile plastered on her face. "Did you have a good sleep?" Quinn asked. The girls had only been separated for the night's sleep, as Quinn was over at the Berry house last night for the traditional Berry family Sunday dinners.

"Actually it was wonderful, I dreamt of my gorgeous girlfriend," Rachel stated.

"Well that sounds quite interesting, do you care to share?"

"Ummm yes I do care… But how about I show you some of the things that happened some time later?" Rachel winked, walking down the porch steps to her girlfriend's car.

"Okay, that wasn't fair Rach," Quinn stated slowly turning around and walking after the brunette.

Rachel didn't turn around she just continued to walk to the blondes car and laugh.

* * *

><p>Once they got to school and Quinn parked and stopped the car she turned to look at the brunette, she grabbed her girlfriends hand and stared into her eyes, "You ready for this?"<p>

Rachel gave her girlfriend a nervous smile and squeezed their hands, "I'm nervous, however I'm ready."

Quinn beamed and lifted up her girlfriends hand and gave it a soft kiss, "Okay, let's do this," the blonde said getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger's side to open the door for her girlfriend.

The brunette just stayed there for a second and looked at Quinn, "How are we going to do this?"

The co-head cheerleader let out a big breath, "Well I was thinking that maybe we just be ourselves and if rumors start let them go and if we get asked then we won't deny it… If you're comfortable doing that?"

"It sounds like a great plan, Sweetie… Will you walk me to my locker?" Rachel asked hopping out of the car and holding out her hand for her girlfriend to take.

"It would be my pleasure," Quinn replied closing the car door and grabbing the brunette's outstretched hand.

The couple walked hand in hand to the main doors to McKinley High School, as they continued to walk Quinn noticed a bunch of Jock's from the Hockey and Football team surrounding the dumpster and saw a fearful Jacob Ben Israel situated in the middle of them. Anyone walking past knew what was bound to happen, and not even a few seconds later JewFro was thrown into the dumpster, bag and all, while all the Jock's began to laugh. Quinn turned and looked at Rachel, "I'll be right back," she let go of the brunettes hand, pushed her shoulders back, placed her hands on her hips, HBIC stare in place and walked over to the dumpsters.

"HEY!" Quinn yelled out in her ice cold voice.

All the Jock's turned around hearing the voice of their co-head cheerleader, Azimio, and Rick "the stick" Nelson, the captain of the Hockey team stood in the middle of the boys. Every Jock besides Rick became frightened upon seeing Quinn; the mullet boy stood his ground, "What do you want?"

"Haven't you got the memo about the new rules?"

"Like you can control us, you're just a girl."

Well shit just got serious… Quinn sized him up even though the blonde was around a foot shorter than him, "Just a girl who can do some serious damage to you."

"Oh like what, say some horrible words to me?" Rick stared down at the blonde.

"Actually of a matter of fact… Yes, but it's saying the right words to the right people."

"Huh?" Rick looked confused.

"Well let's just say I could tell someone aka your coach about what I saw in the locker room last year," Quinn said in a very calm voice.

The mullet heads facial expression changed from smug to frightened in less than a second, "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would, San and I placed a rule for everyone to follow, I'll let this pass because we only said it was related to slushying but I'm changing it to any form of bullying… This school has let this slip by far too much, and it only takes one person to change it and that is me… So listen up! They will be no form of bullying of any kind, verbally or physically… The dumpsters will only be used for rubbish, slushies will only be for drinking, graffiti will only be allowed to be written on school furniture to confess your love about someone else, they will be no shoving people, name calling or making fun of people in anyway, otherwise they will be big repercussions, and I don't think you want what I have on you to be spread around the school."

"What about the things everyone has on you Quinn, you can't rule us all."

"Well the funny thing is there isn't anything about me that no-one knows about that I'm ashamed of, I got pregnant, I got kicked out of my house and my parents disowned me… And guess what I got through it, so yes you will follow this rule," Quinn looked over to Azimio, "Get JewFro out of the dumpster now."

Azimio nodded and did what the co-head cheerleader asked for, ever since the slushy incident he has tried not to piss off the two head cheerleaders, however he just couldn't resist throwing JewFro in the dumpster… But honestly… Who could?

Once Jacob got out of the dumpster he starts to wipe all the rubbish off his clothes and fix his massive Jewish cloud of a Fro. Quinn turned to Rick, "So seeing as you pissed me off by talking back to me, you will get a taste of your own medicine," she looked to the other Jocks and then looked to the dumpster and nodded.

All the guys looked scared so followed her instructions, they moved around Rick, picked him up and threw him in the dumpster.

Jacob walked up to Quinn, "Thank you," he said looking her up and down, making the blonde cringe.

"Okay… Stop right there JewFro, no, just no, you're disgusting, and if you continue to be a freak I won't try and help you out again, and that means no more being a nauseating mutant to Rachel, I won't allow you to do that to my girlfriend anymore, you got it?" Quinn angrily voiced, still with her HBIC face on.

Jacob nodded, scared, he looked like he could piss himself at any moment, "Okay… Y…yes… I won't do that to….to… Hang on, your girlfriend?"

"Yes girlfriend, and no being a JewFreak to MY girlfriend," Quinn stated confidently.

Jacob just nodded, Quinn turned to the rest of the Jock's, and saw Rick getting himself out of the dumpster, she locked eyes with him, "I guess there was something that no-one knew about me… But hey I honestly don't care, Rachel Berry is my girlfriend and I don't care who knows," she stated confidently, turning around and walking over to said girlfriend.

Rachel was standing in the same position where Quinn left her, sporting a sly smile on her face, but continuing to stare at her girlfriend walking closer to her.

Once Quinn got to Rachel their eyes meet, "Quinn," the brunette whispered.

The blonde just ignored her and grabbed Rachel's back of the head and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Now that's hot," a voiced almost squealed, the couple pulled apart to see blonde hair engulfing them in a hug.

When the tall blonde pulled away she beamed at her two best friends, "So now that you two are out of the dresses does that mean we can double date?"

"Dresses?" Rachel asked confused, grabbing a hold of her girlfriend's hand.

"You mean closet babe," Santana said joining them.

Brittany turned to her girlfriend, "Yeah that's what I said, dresses are in closets, San," Brittany stated confidently.

The Latina just smile, "That they are B, you're smart, baby," Santana said leaning in and pecking her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Your soft side is showing," Quinn voiced.

Santana looked at Quinn and glared at her, "Your gay is showing."

The blonde just laughed, "Well that was the plan, S."

Santana just continued to glare at the blonde.

"Babe, can we go to my locker now, we were supposed to be their 10 minutes ago," Rachel voiced, starting to panic that she would be late for first period, which isn't something that happens to Rachel Berry.

Quinn understanding her girlfriends worries, nodded, "Okay, let's go get your books."

The four girls walked into the school, Quinn holding Rachel's hand in front of Santana and Brittany, who were holding hands walking behind their best friends.

* * *

><p>Quinn was just putting her books in her locker, it was lunch time and she was going to meet Rachel in the auditorium because the brunette wanted to go over some songs for Sectionals… Yes you may think that it's early to be doing that as they're months away from Sectionals however it wasn't too early for Rachel, so Quinn was planning to sit on the stage and listen to her girlfriend rant on about song choices all lunch. However, things were about to change when Finn walked up to her locker.<p>

"Hi Quinn," Finn said in a sad, soft voice.

Quinn closed her locker and looked up at the tall boy, "Hi Finn."

Finn just stood there not saying anything. "Was there something that you wanted?" Quinn asked.

"Ummm yeah look," Finn started, putting he's hands in his Varsity jacket, "About you and Rach… I don't know what to say."

"So why did you come over to me?"

"I just don't understand."

"What's there not to understand Finn, Rachel and I are together, she's my girlfriend, I'm her girlfriend."

"But Rachel liked me…"

Quinn just sighed, she wasn't going to get angry at him, though it was getting hard not to, "Rachel, didn't like you Finn, she liked me, she likes me."

"When did this all start?"

"Around the time I came out to Glee club, then we become official at the start of the holidays," Quinn stated, she wasn't going to lie about it.

"Well she wrote that song for me, she liked me," Finn said sadly.

"Look Finn she may have liked you but you missed your chance, you already had more than one opportunity to be with her and you screwed it up, so just leave it alone, she's with me, we're together, and I'm not giving her away."

"But Rachel's not even gay."

"No she's not, she's bisexual, but that doesn't matter, she's with me, Finn… Accept that."

"I don't know if I can, Quinn," Finn said honestly.

"Why do you want to date Rachel, Finn?"

"Because I do."

"That's not an answer," Quinn stated.

"I thought she liked me."

"That was the only reason?"

"Ummm well she's really nice and a good singer."

"So you're basically saying you liked her because she liked you, and you thought to date her because no-one else liked you?"

"No Quinn, I like Rach, well I thought I did."

Quinn nodded; she knew that deep down Finn did like Rachel. "Yes, but I like her a lot, Finn… And I'm not going to jeopardize it."

"Yeah I know, Quinn; you really have changed since last year."

"Thanks Finn and I'll look after Rachel."

Finn nodded and smiled, "I know you will, I guess I'm lucky in a way, Rach did use to scare me with the stuff she use to do, like when we weren't even like really going out she would wear this t-shirt at my basketball games saying 'Team Finn' then changed it to 'Finn's Girlfriend', and she made these really scary cat calendars that had our dates on it," Finn rambled.

"She did?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Yeah and she would talk a lot of the time, and it made my brain hurt," Finn continued.

The blonde didn't have time to answer because her girlfriend came up to them, "Quinn, I thought you were going to meet me in the auditorium for lunch, I've been waiting five whole minutes, I have a lot of song choices to go over, we don't have time to waste," Rachel spoke to her girlfriend, then she saw Finn and turned to him, "Oh, hello Finn."

"Hey Rach," he then looked to Quinn, "Well I better go, I'm hungry," Finn said, saying goodbye to the couple and walking off to the cafeteria.

Rachel looked back at her girlfriend, "Quinn, are you coming to the auditorium?"

The blonde just nodded, and walked off with her brunette.

* * *

><p>Once the couple arrived in the auditorium Rachel walked straight up to the piano where a stack of sheet music was placed, she picked them up and turned around to talk to her girlfriend, before she looked up she started talking, "Okay, well I have quite a variety here, I was thinking that maybe we do something that was around the 90s, doing something different and new to it, I know Mr. Schue likes doing old music but I think the 90s are even to new aged for him, so I'm going to have to get the support from our fellow Glee Clubbers," Rachel rambled, she then looked at her girlfriend that was currently looking away from her.<p>

"Quinn… Quinn, did you hear a word I just said… I don't have time to say it all again, we have already lost a precious amount of time," the brunette asked frustrated.

The blonde looked back and nodded her head, "Yeah Rach, I think it's a good idea."

Rachel knew something was up with her girlfriend, she walked over to her, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing," Quinn stated sadly.

"Baby please, I know there's something up, you look upset," Rachel said, placing the sheet music on the floor then grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"Where's my cat calendar?" Quinn asked, looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Pardon Quinn?"

"Where's my cat calendar?" Quinn asked again.

"I don't understand what you mean about a cat calendar."

"Finn said that you made him a cat calendar for all your dates, I was wondering where mine is, we have been going out longer than you have when you were with Finn," Quinn said sadly.

"You want me to make you a cat calendar?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Well now I don't want you to because then I will only think you made it for me because I asked you too, but why didn't you make me one?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't like it, and Finn freaked out when I gave it to him, I didn't want to scare you because I like you a lot… And when I thought about it I don't really need to give you a calendar of a timetable of our dates because you always remember them, unlike Finn."

"I like you a lot too; I like everything about you, even those little things… You wouldn't freak me out Rach, I'm not Finn," Quinn stated confidently.

"Really, you wouldn't mind?" Rachel asked with a shy smile plastered on her face.

"Really, I would love it if you did that for me," Quinn said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"So hypothetically… If I had a t-shirt made that had 'Quinn's Girlfriend' on it and I wore it to your cheerleading competitions you wouldn't be upset or freaked out about it?"

"Not at all, in fact I would happily come up to you and kiss you after I performed."

"Oh Quinn," Rachel beamed, pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss.

Once they separated Quinn looked down at her girlfriend, she still had her arms wrapped around the brunette, "Rach?"

"Yes."

"Have you already got a t-shirt made up?"

Rachel looked away from her girlfriend, "Maybe," she said shyly.

Quinn laughed, "Gosh. you're adorable."

The brunette smiled, looking back at her girlfriend, "So are you okay now?"

"I'm more than okay, I'm perfect," Quinn smiled.

"That you are baby," Rachel voiced and gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips, then pulled back and bent down to get the sheet music off the floor, "Okay, so about Sectionals…" Rachel started to ramble, Quinn smiled, happy to listen to her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana were in the hot-tub, lazing around after a hard work out session for Cheerios, that was the consequence for not having practice that morning. Ms. Sylvester worked them hard, making them do suicides, so the blonde and the Latina were currently relaxing their muscles in the warm water. Rachel was currently hanging out with Kurt, and Brittany was babysitting her little sister, so the two best friends thought to have some time together.<p>

"Why the hell do you have your phone in a zip-lock bag?"

Quinn looks at her best friend, "Because we're near water, and I don't trust you, and Rachel said she'd call."

The Latina just stares at her, "Fuck Q, yeah I'm a bitch but I'm not going to drown your phone, but now that you mention it… Lets see if it floats and see how waterproof it is," Santana laughs at her own joke.

"Shut up, San."

Santana just smirks at her best friend and chooses to change the subject, "So speaking of the little Hobbit, how was your date on the weekend?"

The blonde blushes, and just looks at the Latina, "It was really nice."

"Well that's disgusting, could you be anymore sickening," Santana said fake gagging, looking like she was about to vomit.

"Well you asked," Quinn stated.

"So Judes told me that you don't have an open door policy anymore, you two get it on, on Friday?"

Quinn turns redder and looks away from her best friend, not answering the question.

Santana notices, "Holy fuck you two did it."

The blonde stares at the Latina, and glares, "No, we didn't."

Santana continues to stare, trying to see if her best friend is lying, but she couldn't, "Wait, hang on, you two haven't done it yet?"

"That's none of your business, San."

"Why the hell not… So you're telling me that you haven't popped Berry's Berry?"

Quinn turns even redder, "San shut up, we're not talking about this."

"Oh yes we are, soooo what type of Berries that Shorty taste like, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries…" Santana rambles but Quinn cuts her off trying to shut her up, "S, shut up," Quinn says, almost trying to drown herself in the warm water.

Santana smirks, she's definitely not going to shut up, this was getting too fun, "So if you didn't eat some of Berry, you two obviously have done something, I'm not stupid Q, you don't have an open door policy anymore, if that was Britt and I we would be shuddering all night long."

Quinn stares back at Santana with a blank face, "Shuddering?" she asked.

"Arh yeah Q, shuddering, sooo if you and the Dwarf didn't cover all the bases is she at least shudder worthy?"

The blonde understanding what Santana meant by 'shuddering,' goes bright red and has a look of horror, "Fuck you S, that's none of your business."

Santana knows that something obviously happened, so she smirks at her best friend, "Oh yeah you got some, what happened, was it just a tremor or was it an earthquake, and if so did you have any aftershocks?"

Quinn grabs Santana's leg and pulls her under the water, once the Latina resurfaces she glares at her best friend, "What the fuck, don't mess with my weave bitch."

The blonde smirks, "Well you deserve it after what you said."

Santana splashes water at the blonde, but before Quinn could reciprocate the blonde's phone started going off. She turns to grab her phone out of the zip-lock bag and sees a private number on her screen, confused she just rejects the number. But after the third time the phone rings she decides to answer the private number.

"Hello?"

"Quinn?"

"Blaine?" the blonde said confused, having no idea why Blaine would be calling her.

"Quinn, it's Rachel… You need to get here right now," Blaine voices in a worried tone.

The blonde freaks; thinking the worst, her phone slips out of her hand and splashes in the water… "Rachel," she whispers out in fear.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so it's a cliffhanger… Sorry… But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Now I'm assuming some of you aren't going to like how I portrayed Finn because yes it was kind of nice, but after season 3 finale I felt like doing something nice for my Finn character… Not that I'm saying that I like Finn, because please, Frankensteen, no just no, him and Rachel just no… But he did do what was right for Rachel at the end of the season so I'll give him that one.<em>

_Anyways about the __**Beta**__ please Private Message me, as I'm really interested in getting one._

_Thank you for reading, and thanks for all the kind reviews, love you all._


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey all, thank you to all who took the time to review, I got quite a lot for the last chapter, all related to worries about Rachel, you will find out right now, so please don't hate me for doing the cliff-hanger._

_One last thing before the chapter, I got a Beta, actually I go two Beta's! Two is definitely better than one, so I hope there won't be any more grammar or spelling mistakes. A big thanks to my __beta's __**CrestofGlee**__ and __**caseyrn12**__._

_Okay everyone enjoy._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

"Well I guess it doesn't float," Santana said trying to make a joke to calm her best friend down. Quinn just continues to stare forward, it was like she was frozen with fear.

"Q!" the Latina moves over and slaps her in the face.

The blonde shakes herself out of her daze, "San I need your phone, do you have Blaine's number?" Quinn almost yelled, jumping out of the spa.

Santana hops up out of the spa to follow her best friend, "Q hold up! What the hellz goin on?"

Quinn whips her head around, "Rachel...something's up with Rachel, give me your phone S!"

The blonde, then runs up to her room and grabs a pair of tracksuit pants and a hoodie, shoving them on as fast as humanly possible. Santana then comes into the blonde's room, handing her phone to her best friends, "I don't have Blaine's number though."

Quinn just nods, grabbing the phone and calls Rachel's number, it didn't take long for someone to answer, "Quinn?" came Blaine's voice.

"Blaine, what's wrong with Rachel?" the blonde panicked.

"Just get down to the NYADA Mixer, I've never seen her like this before. I don't know what to do," Blaine replied worried.

"Is she in any physical harm?" Quinn asked, making sure Rachel wasn't injured.

"No, no she's not, well I don't think so. Kurt and Rachel won't talk to me, they're just in the car crying. I don't know what to do, please hurry!"

"I'll be right there," Quinn said, hanging up the phone.

She turned to Santana, "I need you to drive."

The Latina just nodded, and went to grab some clothes, they were in the car as fast as possible, while Santana was going as fast as she could. It didn't take them long to get to Dayton Doubletree where the NYADA Mixer was being held.

Quinn jumped out of the car before it was even in park. She found Blaine standing under an umbrella next to Rachel's car, as it had been pouring down with rain, however it was only sprinkling at the time the blonde got out of the car. The blonde ran up to him, "What happened?" Quinn asked panicked.

Blaine turned around upon hearing Quinn's voice. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw the blonde, "I'm not sure, I wanted to surprise Kurt after the Mixer and take him out for a romantic dinner but when I came here I found them in the car both crying. I tried to get them to talk but they didn't open up to me, so I called you. I don't know what to do," Blaine worriedly expressed.

Quinn nodded and walked over to the driver's door, she opened it up and saw Rachel was bailing her eyes out, "Rach baby," Quinn voiced worried, she's never seen her girlfriend so upset before.

Rachel turned her head and saw her girlfriend crouching down, it was like her body calmed down upon seeing her blonde, "I've never...I've never been so humiliated in my life," she cried grabbing her girlfriend for a hug.

"What happened baby?" Quinn asked still worried.

The brunette ignored her and continued to cry in the blondes shoulder, "I mean they were so, ughhh."

Kurt was over at the passenger's side still crying however Blaine was now there trying to comfort him.

"Baby you need to talk to me," Quinn said, trying to comfort her girlfriend.

"No. There's only one thing to do. I just have to move to another town and just erase my identity and just resign to a sad life of community theatre."

The blonde freaked out even more that she pulled back and looked her girlfriend in the eyes, "What the hell happened Rach? What did they do to you?"

"They were so perfect Quinn. I'm nothing compared to them. Who was I kidding, I will never be able to get on Broadway with people like them, all I'm going to be is a Lima loser."

Quinn had had just about enough, she stared into her girlfriends eyes, holding the brunette's shoulders, "Okay that's enough, you will not talk down about yourself, you're Rachel Barbra Berry. You're a star! You were born to be a star and not just some small star in a community theatre, Broadway is where you belong baby. I know it, I've known it from the first moment I heard you sing on your MySpace page in freshman year. No one has a voice like you Rachel; you're truly special and one of a kind. Your voice was one of the first things that made me fall for you."

"But they have credits Quinn, In utero credits!"

"But they're not Rachel Berry! They're not a part of every club in the school, most of them are probably not even captains of their Glee Club or the captain of the Glee Club that will be winning Nationals this year. They don't have the passion and desire my girlfriend has," Quinn said honestly.

"You really mean that?" Rachel sniffled, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Every word of it baby. You have never doubted your talent Rach, so don't start now."

Rachel just nodded and pulled her girlfriend in for a massive hug. She pulled back and looked into her hazel eyes. Quinn softly wiped the brunette's remaining tears away, "Will you take me home?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I will, I'll stay the night as well. I don't want you to be alone tonight."

"Thanks baby, I need your hugs tonight."

Quinn nodded and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead, "When Kurt's ready to leave, hop into the passenger side and I'll drive us to your place. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Just going to talk to Santana, she drove me here."

Rachel just nodded and let Quinn walk off to the blonde's car that Santana drove. "Are they okay?" Santana asked concerned.

"Ya but we need to go speak to some bitches that made them like that," Quinn said pissed off.

"I'm so in," the Latina confessed with a smirk.

Quinn just smirked and they both turned around to walk into the Dayton Doubletree auditorium. They then noticed a brunette that looked like she owned the place. They both walked up to her with their HBIC faces in place.

The brunette noticed them and placed a big fake smile on her face, "Hello I'm Harmony, are you here for the NYADA Mixer?"

Santana smirked, and then scoffed, "As if we'd want to come to some shit thing like this. We don't need a Mixer to show off our talent."

"Oh, well we just like to join up together and do some practicing for our auditions," Harmony expressed.

"Practicing for auditions or trying to scare people so they won't try to even audition for NYADA?" Quinn asked in her cold voice.

"That's not what we were doing."

Santana was about to say something but Quinn cut her off, "Well by the looks of my girlfriend you were trying to scare off the competition and you know what?" Quinn paused to see if Harmony would say anything, and when she got no reply she continued, "That just makes you a scared little bitch that won't make it anywhere, and then trying to jeopardize and manipulate people with real talent! People who can actually make it on Broadway!" Quinn voiced angrily.

Harmony just stood there shocked that someone was talking to her like that, tears started to form in her eyes. Quinn felt a sting of guilt for what she just said, but only for a second, "If you really want to be a star, you will have the confidence in yourself to not do what you just did tonight."

The brunette just nodded. Quinn turned around to walk off but she could hear Santana talking to Harmony, "And if you ever hurt my girl Rachel or my boy Kurt again, you will be sorry because I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass, bitch."

The blonde just smirked as her best friend called her girlfriend 'my girl Rachel'. It didn't take long for her to be outside and in front on Rachel's car again. She walked up to Blaine, "Is Kurt okay?"

Blaine nodded, "He'll be okay, embarrassed and upset but he will get through it."

"Well if you need anything let me know," Quinn confessed.

"I will and you too Quinn," Blaine said and he gave a quick hug to the blonde and walked off to his car where Kurt was sitting in the passenger seat.

Quinn walked over to the brunette's driver side door, but before she got in she heard her best friend, "So you staying with Berry tonight?"

Quinn looked up and saw the Latina over at her car, "Ya I am, can you tell mom for me?"

"No problem...let me knowz if you needz me."

The blonde just nodded, "Will do, see you San and thanks for your help."

"Always here for you Q," Santana confessed hopping into the car.

The head cheerleader then hopped into her girlfriend's car and drove them to the Berry house, words weren't said. Quinn just held tightly onto the brunette's hand, not letting go.

* * *

><p>Once they were at the Berry's residence Quinn parked the car and then ran around to get her girlfriend out of the passenger seat, "Come on Sweetie, let's go up to your room."<p>

Rachel just nodded and grabbed the blonde's hand, wrapping her arms around the cheerleader and never wanting to let her go.

They walked up to the porch together. Quinn opened the door and assisted her girlfriend through. Leroy and Hiram were snuggled up on the couch watching TV when they noticed their daughter clinging onto Quinn. "What happened?" Hiram asked concerned while walking over to the couple.

"Let's just say the NYADA Mixer didn't go well," Quinn stated sadly.

Leroy jumped up and joined the three, "Baby girl, are you okay?"

Rachel nodded, "I just want to go to sleep. Quinn, will you take me to bed?"

"Sure, come on baby," Quinn stated while moving them both up the stairs and into the brunette's room, "Do you want me to make you a warm bath, so you can relax a bit?"

"I'd like that very much," Rachel said half smiling.

Quinn just nodded and moved out of her girlfriend's embrace, turning around to head into the brunette's bathroom.

Once the bath was ready, she went back out to Rachel, "Okay, it's all ready Sweetie."

"Thank you," the brunette said walking over to her bathroom and giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Yell out if you need anything okay?" Quinn said while looking down in the swollen eyes of her girlfriend, giving the brunette one more kiss before closing the door behind her.

The blonde then made her way down to her girlfriend's fathers. Leroy looked up from the television, "Is she okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes she is. She just got humiliated," Quinn sadly replied.

"Who did this to her? I want to have a word with them," Leroy asked.

"Just the people at the NYADA Mixer but Santana and I spoke to them, they won't be bothering her anymore."

Leroy nodded relieved, however Hiram had something else to add, "I haven't seen her like this for a while...not since..." and then he cut himself off, knowing what he was about to disclose.

Quinn stared at him and her eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry," she cried out.

Hiram got up and wrapped his arms around her and led her to the couch with Leroy sitting next to them, "It's okay Quinn, you're forgiven."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven. I hurt her so much with the things I said and did to her," Quinn cried into her hands.

Hiram and Leroy both had a hand rubbing the girl's back for comfort, "You didn't mean it Quinn. You were scared and we understand, you have apologized for it," Leroy said with sympathy.

"But I've never seen her so hurt and humiliated before, and I did more horrible things to her."

"Yes, you most probably did but you have worked for your forgiveness from Rachel, Leroy and myself. You need to work to forgive yourself now," Hiram said.

"How am I going to do that?" Quinn asked, wiping her tears away.

"I'm not sure Sweetie it's up to you, you're the one that gets to choose when to forgive yourself," Hiram said honestly.

Quinn just nodded and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Quinn?" the call came from the blonde's girlfriend.

The blonde stood up, took in a big breath to calm herself down and looked to Rachel's dads, "I better go see if she's okay, but thank you both for everything," Quinn said honestly.

Hiram and Leroy both got up and hugged her, "You're welcome Quinn, and please let us know if Rach needs anything," Leroy said while Hiram nodded.

Quinn started walking away and stopped when she heard Hiram talk, "You two can have the door closed tonight, we trust you both."

The blonde just nodded and then made her way up to her girlfriend's room.

* * *

><p>"Is everything okay baby?" Quinn asked once she got to her girlfriend's room, closing the door behind her.<p>

"I didn't see you when I came out of the bath, I didn't know where you were..." noticing something she changed the topic, "Why did you close the door? Dad and daddy will get angry."

"Oh your daddy said I could close the door. I don't know if it's just for tonight to give us some privacy or if it's a permanent thing," Quinn said walking over to her girlfriend.

"Oh...well...I...well I will talk to them tomorrow and see if this will be permanent," Rachel smiled as Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"So how are you feeling baby, do you need anything?"

"I just want to cuddle up with you," Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

Once they pulled back, Quinn looked down in brown orbs, "Let me just freshen up and then I'll come join you in bed."

Rachel smiled, nodded and then made her way to her bed. Quinn quickly grabbed some of her pyjamas out of her drawer that Rachel had given her when they first started dating. She then went to the bathroom, quickly changed and brushed her teeth. It didn't take her long to be in bed with her arms wrapped securely around her girlfriend.

They were laying in comfortable silence, content to be in each other's arms. Rachel's head was currently laying on Quinn's shoulder and her arm was wrapped around the cheerleader's waist, while the blonde had her arms tightly wrapped around the brunette's waist.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered out, breaking the silence.

"Don't thank me baby, I'm just sorry you had to go through that," Quinn stated honestly, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead.

"It's not your fault Quinn, so don't apologize and yes I will thank you because I wouldn't know how I would have coped without you. The way you took care of me, the way you spoke to me and reassured me, the way you went in and spoke to Harmony..." Quinn shifted in the bed. She was surprised by what she just heard her girlfriend say, to which Rachel noticed, "...Quinn I knew you went back in and spoke to her with Santana, you didn't have to but thank you for doing it."

"You're welcome baby, but really you don't need to thank me. I like making sure you're okay," Quinn confessed.

"I'm okay when you're with me Quinn," the brunette leaned up and kissed the cheerleader's collarbone.

"Well I don't plan on going anywhere," Quinn said earnestly, leaning down and reciprocating the kiss her girlfriend just gave her, by giving the brunette another kiss on the forehead.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything," the blonde stated.

"Okay, good night baby."

"Night Rach," the blonde said giving her girlfriend a squeeze around the waist and snuggling even closer to the brunette.

Once the blonde knew her girlfriend was fast asleep she leaned down and gave the brunette one last kiss on the forehead but before she slipped off to sleep she whispered 4 words out into the silent night, "I love you Rachel." She smiled to herself as it was the first time she had said those words out loud, and that she has never meant those words more than she did right now.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so that was it, now if you watch the show (and I'm assuming most of my readers do) you will see that I just changed around what happened to Rachel and Kurt at the NYADA Mixer in episode one, so I'm sorry for worrying you all.<em>


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey everyone! Quick thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate all your thoughts and the effect and time you put in when reviewing. Also thank you to all my readers, and those who alert and favorite._

_Thank you to my two Beta's __**CrestofGlee**_ _and __**Comegetit**_,_ you're both amazing._

**I do not own any Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29:<strong>

It was the Friday after the NYADA Mixer and Rachel and Kurt have moved forward from it. They both sung 'You Can't Stop the Beat' to the Glee club on Tuesday showing everyone that they won't give up and no-one can pull them down….and that no-one can stop them from singing. However, they also sang the song to their girlfriend and boyfriend as a thank you because without them they may still be intimidated and in fear about their future.

Rachel was currently resting her head on her girlfriends shoulder, just basking in the feeling of being close to her girlfriend. It was Friday morning and the brunette was currently waiting for her girlfriend to wake up, it was 5:30 in the morning and Quinn usually woke up around 6. So the diva was just peacefully laying next to her blonde and was content on being wrapped up in warm arms.

A few minutes later the brunette felt her girlfriend slowly starting to wake up. "Morning Sweetie," came the rough voice of Quinn, "What time is it?" the blonde added.

"It's around 5:45 baby….and morning," Rachel smiled, moving up Quinn's body and giving her kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want to go for a run?" Quinn asked.

"I was wondering if we could stay in bed for a while. I like being cuddled up to you," Rachel confessed.

Quinn smiled and then opened her eyes to look down at her girlfriend looking at her. The blonde squeezed tighter around the brunette's waist. "Anything you want Rach."

"Are you ready for Sunday?" Rachel asked.

The cheerleader's eyes went wide, "Um… I think it's too early for a conversation like that."

Rachel just nodded, "Sorry, I guess we will talk about that later tonight. I am sleeping over again right?"

"Of course you are Rach. I hate sleeping without you," Quinn said as she kissed her girlfriend on the head.

"Me too baby," Rachel confessed. "I still haven't chosen a song choice for the school musical audition," the diva continued. McKinley was having a school musical this year. It was going to be 'West Side Story'. Mr. Schue informed the Glee Club on Wednesday and notified them that he wouldn't be directing the play and that Coach Beiste, Miss Pillsbury and Artie were. So Rachel needed a faultless song for it, as she without a doubt needed the role. She would be the perfect Maria and it would be great for her application into NYADA after all.

"I'm sure something will come up. You do have a list of songs, right? What's number one on it?"

"It's 'I Feel Pretty'."

Quinn smiled…gosh she loved her girl… "Baby you have performed that song before."

"I know Quinn, how could I forget? Though, we did perform a mash-up of it so it would be different."

"Yes you're right. Just pick the song you want to do. I know that whatever you choose will be great," Quinn confessed. Rachel leaned up and gave her girlfriend a proper morning kiss.

* * *

><p>Down the hall Santana and Brittany were currently waking up as well. The Latina moved herself to give the blonde a morning kiss.<p>

"Morning," Brittany smiled into the kiss.

"Mornin," Santana said.

They just cuddled up next to each other, slowly waking themselves up, "How's your head today B?" Santana asked. Brittany had been struggling with a decision to make. She informed her girlfriend at the start of the week that she would like to run for class president but she considered herself not smart enough to do it, so she was actually going to help Kurt run for president and be his campaign manager.

"Well Kurt's the perfect unicorn, San. Ya I'm also a unicorn….actually maybe I'm a bi-corn but a unicorn is somebody who is magical and isn't afraid to show it, and that's not me San," Brittany confessed sadly.

Santana sat up to look into her girlfriend's eyes. It hurt her so much hearing that. "Baby you're smart, you're the smartest person I know, maybe you're not book smart but you're person smart. You know what people want and need before they even know and that would be a great attribute for any class president."

"What's attribute mean San?"

"Ummm….it means like a quality or characteristic. Something that a person may hold…umm like you're pretty, beautiful, kind, loving, honest," the Latina confessed.

Brittany smiled. She loved when her girlfriend was sweet like this. "You really think I'll be good?"

"I think you will be the best, I wouldn't lie to you Britt."

Brittany smiled and gave her girlfriend a kiss. Santana pulled back to add something, "Oh and also you may not be a unicorn but you definitely are someone who is magical and you're not afraid to show it. Ya maybe you are a little scared with this but you haven't been scared about anything before, you're so strong baby. Don't second guess yourself on this…okay?"

"Okay," Brittany said smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too Britt, and don't forget you're the smartest person I know," Santana smiled and gave her girlfriend another kiss.

Once air was needed Brittany looked into her girlfriend's eyes, "Quick shudder before school?"

"I wouldn't say no to that," Santana smirked but then added, "but you know Jude's rule, and I want to respect her. So how about we reschedule for later tonight when I'm over at your place?"

"Okay baby, I'm going to go have a quick shower," the blonde said. Hopping up, starting to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>"What's the capital of Ohio?" the teacher asked.<p>

Brittany raised her hand. "Brittany?"

"O," she answered confidently.

"What? Do you even know who the president is?"

"Will. I. Am," the blonde answered. While everyone started to laugh except Santana, the teacher just shook her head.

Brittany obviously knew she must have been wrong, but the teacher didn't try and correct her. So the blonde waited for the period to end. She had a plan.

Once the bell rang, indicating the end of class the blonde turned to her girlfriend, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you off too, we have Spanish now," Santana asked confused.

"Just to the bathroom. I'll meet you in class," the tall cheerleader said. Giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips and quickly slipped out of the room on a mission to find one of her best friends.

She walked up to Rachel's locker and found both her best friends there. "Hi Q, Hi Rach…Quinn, would it be okay if I take Rach for a minute?" Brittany asked.

Quinn smiled, "Hey Britt, and of course you can." The co-head cheerleader turned to her girlfriend, "I'll meet you in Spanish," she said and kissed the brunette on the cheek.

"Bye baby," Rachel said. Then looked to Brittany, "What can I do for you Brittany? It will have to be quick because I do not want to be late for class."

"Yes I know Rach, don't worry lets walk and talk," the tall blonde said. Putting her arm through the brunettes and walking to class.

"Okay fantastic, so what did you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you could do me a favor. As it's senior year and everyone is starting to think of college and everything I started to think about what I want to do after school…." Rachel nodded away as Brittany continued. "….well I'm interested in getting into Julliard for dance," the diva squealed and cut off the blonde, "Oh Brittany, Julliard is such a wonderful and perfect choice for you. I was actually set on going to Julliard until Miss Pillsbury informed me they don't have a musical theatre program."

"Ya well the thing is I'm not smart enough to get accepted into Julliard. I know San is hoping that I'll get a scholarship and that's why she wanted Q to join us in Cheerio's to better my chances but I need to pass high school to even be able to apply and at the rate I'm going I'm going to fail."

They stopped outside their classroom to continue their conversation. Rachel looked at her best friend with sympathy. How the blonde knew about Santana's plan to get Brittany a scholarship she would never know, as both Quinn and the Latina hadn't confessed that to the tall blonde….Britt was actually a genius.

"So what would you like from me?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well I need a tutor and I don't want San to know about it because it will make her worry so I was wondering if you could help me?"

Rachel beamed, "I'd be honored Brittany, I'll write up a roster for us tonight and give it to you next week."

Brittany also beamed, "Thanks Rach."

"Don't thank me Brittany, I'm happy to help. However, did you want me to keep this from Quinn as you will be keeping this from Santana?"

"It's fine if you tell Q, just let her know that San doesn't know. She could even help with covering for us while we study."

"Okay that sounds perfect," Rachel smile. Then the two best friends headed into Spanish class, both sitting next to their girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Sweetie," Rachel said, coming into her girlfriend's room to wake up the blonde on Sunday morning.<p>

Quinn rolled over to see her girlfriend sitting down on the bed. "Morning," she smiled.

Rachel leaned down to give her a kiss. "I made you breakfast."

The blonde gave out a small smile. "I could get used to this," she confessed.

The brunette wiped away Quinn's hair from her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly very nervous…but I should be asking you the same question baby."

"I'm doing okay. I'm ready to see Shelby and I'm very excited to meet Beth," Rachel voiced, trying not to upset her girlfriend.

Tears started to form in the blondes eyes, "I can't do this….gosh I've miss out on so much."

Rachel went to position herself to lie down next to Quinn. Wrapping her arms around her and letting the blonde rest her head on her shoulder. "You can do this baby, I know you can."

"No I can't! She doesn't know who I am Rach. I won't be able to handle it," Quinn cried into her girlfriends shoulder.

"I'll be right there with you Quinn. You're strong you can do this," Rachel said as tears formed in her eyes at seeing how hurt her girlfriend was.

"I'll need you there with me," the blonde confessed.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

The couple laid together in silence. Just holding onto the other for what felt like dear life. It was definitely going to be a hard day for the both of them, as today they were going to see Shelby and Beth.

After a couple of minutes Rachel spoke up, "Baby I think you need to eat something before we go."

"I don't think I can," Quinn sniffled.

The brunette wiped away her girlfriend's tears that were still on her cheek, "I made you bacon so you have to eat it. I won't let that poor pig die for nothing."

Okay that was a bit gross…but Quinn loved her bacon so it didn't really matter to her. "You made me bacon?"

"Yes I did, and to tell you it was hard was an understatement. I've never done it before, so you should feel special. I even had to cover my nose and mouth with a tea towel while it cooked because the smell was making me vomit. Judy insisted on helping but I told her I wanted to do this for you."

"I always feel special with you baby," Quinn confessed, "And I would love some bacon, thank you so much Rach."

Rachel smiled and moved to get the tray on the bedside table, "Eat up while I go have a shower and get ready. I don't think I'll be able to watch you eat that after being on the verge of vomiting just minutes ago."

The blonde smiled and moved to give Rachel a proper morning kiss. "Okay baby and thank you again."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were currently hand in hand in front of a number 6 door of an apartment block. The blonde squeezed her girlfriends hand for reassurance which the brunette squeezed back immediately.<p>

"When you're ready Sweetie," Rachel said in a low voice.

The co-head cheerleader nodded and took in a deep breath. She lifted her hand up to the door and knocked.

Silence encased the couple until they heard the doorknob moving and the door opening. Shelby came face to face with Rachel and Quinn. She gave out a warm smile, "Rachel. Quinn. It's great to see you both, come in." she said, moving out of the way to let the couple in.

Quinn slowly walked into the apartment, it was rather small. They walked through the small hallway that opened up to a living room/dining room/kitchen area, but she didn't take anything in. All she focused on was the playpen that was located in front of the lounge. She peaked over the top and saw the back of Beth, she had blonde hair with small, adorable curls. The blonde gripped even harder onto Rachel's hand as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Quinn would you like to meet Beth?" Shelby asked in a low calming voice as she didn't want to scare the blonde.

The co-head cheerleader just stared at the older brunette and nodded. Shelby moved over to the playpen and bent down to grab Beth up, "Hey Sweetie, come and meet some important people."

Beth beamed. She loved meeting new people because she always got so much attention. She reached out for her mom to pick her up.

Quinn was on the verge of hyperventilating. She was so thankful for Rachel right now. She now knew without a doubt that she wouldn't be able to do this without her. Shelby turned around and Beth looked straight at the couple making Quinn gasp and tears started to pour down her cheeks. Rachel even had tears in her eyes, "She looks so much like you Quinn!" the brunette confessed.

The blonde just lifted up her hand to her mouth to silence her crying. "She has my eyes," Quinn said through her tears.

"And your beautiful mouth," Rachel added.

"She has Puck's facial structure," Quinn added.

"She's adorable Quinn."

Quinn nodded as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. It felt like her world stopped when Beth moved her hand up and gave a small wave. The biological mother and daughter stared into each other's eyes, it was like they were in a trance. It was like Beth knew this person was someone important in her life but she doesn't remember ever seeing her.

"Would you like to hold her Quinn?" Shelby asked stepping closer to the couple.

The blonde moved her hand from her mouth and a smile formed as she nodded to indicate she wanted to hold her daughter.

"Quinn meet Beth. Beth meet Quinn." Shelby said as she held out Beth for Quinn to take.

"Hi Beth," Quinn said once she let go of her girlfriends hand to grab the little girl. "My names Quinn," the blonde continued. "I met you a long time ago. I've missed you so much."

Tears started to fall down Rachel's face now, and Shelby also had tears form in her eyes. The two brunettes then looked at each other. "I'll go make us all some tea and give you some privacy and time to catch up," Shelby said.

Quinn didn't say anything she was to transfixed on the small blonde currently in her arms.

"I'll come and help if you like Shelby?"

The older brunette beamed, "I'd like that very much." Shelby really wanted time with her older daughter.

"I'll be in the kitchen baby. Let me know if you need me." Rachel said, giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek and walking after Shelby. The older brunette saw the exchange and it dawned on her that Rachel and Quinn must be a couple, that never crossed her mind before. She just thought they were best friends. Puck didn't even mention it, though it probably wasn't his place to say anything.

"How long have you two be together for?" Shelby asked while she grabbed the tea bags and placed them into 3 mugs.

"Oh just over 3 months now." Rachel smiled, looking over her shoulder and checking on her girlfriend.

"You look like a beautiful couple," Shelby said as Rachel smiled and nodded.

Silence filled the room but the two brunettes could over hear the older blonde talking to the little blonde, "Gosh you have grown up so much Beth…" Quinn trailed off as she spoke down to her daughter.

"I'm glad you chose to come see me Rachel," Shelby confessed which brought Rachel's attention back to the older brunette.

"Well Quinn wanted me to come and was waiting until I felt comfortable to see you."

"So that's why Quinn didn't come when Puck came over?"

"Yes, she was waiting for me," Rachel confessed. The brunette was currently standing behind the kitchen bench, so that it would separate her from Shelby.

"She sounds like a great girlfriend."

Rachel beamed, "She really is."

"And I thought that you liked the tall boy that does duets with you at Glee competitions," Shelby said as she poured the hot water in the 3 mugs.

"Finn? Oh no he's not. Yes we did date though. But Quinn's perfect."

Shelby grabbed two mugs in her hands and turned around and slid one of the mugs over to the smaller brunette on the kitchen bench. "Thank you," Rachel said.

"So I was informed by one of the girls that I teach that attends McKinley that your school is doing 'West Side Story' for the school musical this year." Rachel just nodded. "What song are you auditioning with?"

"Look Shelby I don't want to be rude but that's none of your business. Yes we can be polite and continue to initiate in small talk for Quinn's sake but I'm not looking for anything else," Rachel confessed. She wasn't angry she was just informing the older brunette on how she felt.

Shelby nodded. She couldn't really be angry with Rachel. She'd take anything she could get. "Somewhere There's a Place for Us."

"I just said that there wasn't."

"I'm talking about the song. I've played Maria 18 times. 'Somewhere' is the perfect audition song for you, you should do it."

"Well I was considering it but it's a very challenging song, so I was just going to do 'I Feel Pretty,' which I'm actually amazing at," Rachel said. Quinn smiled upon hearing Rachel's confession, gosh she loved that girl.

"You are never going to be a star or get the lead if you play it safe!" Shelby added.

Rachel nodded, "I'll think about it."

Shelby also nodded, "If you ever need help I'm here. I know you may not want anything to happen between us but I do. I'm not going anywhere this time."

The younger brunette didn't know what else to say so she just nodded and sipped on her tea. She then put the mug down and looked at Shelby, "I'm going to go meet Beth," and then she turned around to go to her girlfriend and meet little Beth.

"Hi Sweetie," Rachel said as she sat down next to Quinn. The blonde was currently playing with Beth on the ground, the little blonde was positioned between the older blonde's legs and she was playing with some blocks.

"Hi baby," Quinn smile. She moved over and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Beth this is Rachel, Rach meet Beth."

Rachel beamed looking down at a smaller version of her girlfriend, "Hi Beth, it's so nice to finally meet you! Can I play with you?" she trailed off. And it was like Beth understood what the brunette said because she handed her a block.

The couple spent the next few minutes completely focused on the small blonde in front of them. Until Shelby spoke, "Quinn your tea is still here if you would like it."

The blonde smiled and nodded, "I'll be right back Beth," she said as she kissed the little girl in front of her on the forehead and picked her up and placed her between Rachel's legs.

Quinn walked up and grabbed her still warm tea of the kitchen bench, "Thank you."

"You know I missed so many firsts in Rachel's life, so I know how hard it must be for you with Beth…" Shelby started out of the blue.

"Where is this going Shelby?" she didn't want to sound mean but it just came out that way.

"Look, since the day that I gave Rachel up for adoption I have been walking through life, searching for her face everywhere I go. Imagining what she's doing, what she's like. I don't want you to go through what I went through. Part of me is back here because I want you to get to know Beth. I want you to be a part of her life."

"You really mean that?" Quinn asked. That is everything she has ever wanted, to be part of her daughter's life.

"Yes Quinn. I don't want what happened to Rachel and I to happen to you and Beth."

"Thank you Shelby," Quinn cried walking over and giving the tall brunette a hug.

Beth started to cry once Quinn and Shelby broke apart. The older brunette went and grabbed Beth from the floor, "I think it's bottle time Sweetie."

Rachel came and joined everyone in the kitchen. Once Shelby made Beth up a bottle she turned to the couple, "Would you both like to feed her?"

Quinn and Rachel beamed, "I'd love too," the blonde said.

"Well come sit down on the lounge. She can usually feed herself but I'm sure she would let you help her."

The couple sat next to each other on Shelby's lounge. The older brunette placed Beth in the blonde's arms while Rachel wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. Shelby then handed Quinn the bottle, the blonde then handed it to Beth and the younger blonde then popped it in her mouth. Quinn then stared lovingly at her girlfriend, while the brunette also stared back at her in the same way.

* * *

><p><em>Hey all, I hope you liked the chapter. As you can see I changed some of the scenes and lines around from the show to fit into my story, hope you all didn't mind it, I thought it flowed well. Anyways, until next time, you're all amazing.<br>_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey people, so I was planning on updating this chapter yesterday but I got side tracked by choosing to start reading Mockingjay…and I didn't put the book down until I finished it, which was like 5am this morning. So anyways that's why I'm a little late with the update. _

_Thank you to my two Beta's__** CrestofGlee**_ _and __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30:<strong>

Quinn and Rachel were currently lying in the brunette's bed. They had both had massive days. As one reunited with her daughter, the other not so much reunited with their mother. The Berry Sunday dinner wasn't that entertaining as it was mostly held in silence. Hiram and Leroy didn't want to cause anymore heartache for the girls so they didn't bring up Shelby or Beth.

"Are you feeling okay?" Quinn asked while holding her girlfriend in the brunette's bed. She called up her mother after she visited Shelby and Beth and asked Judy if she could stay the night at Rachel's and the older blonde immediately said yes. She knew the two girls would definitely need each other that night.

"I'm doing okay," Rachel expressed, moving over to cuddle closer to her girlfriend.

"I heard what you said to Shelby," Quinn said out into the darkness and felt her girlfriend tense up.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

Silence filled the room for a bit as Rachel didn't know what to say and the blonde knew that and so she thought to start the conversation, "Look Rach I don't want you to have to be going over to Shelby's just because of me and I don't want you to act polite in front of each other for mine and Beth's sake."

"I know you wouldn't want that."

"Then why did you say it?" Quinn asked in a soft voice. She didn't want them to have a fight about this, she just wanted to understand what her girlfriend was thinking and feeling.

"Because I want you to get to know Beth and I don't know what I want with Shelby yet."

"So when you basically said you wanted nothing to do with her and that you were only here for me that you didn't mean it?"

"Not entirely," Rachel confessed.

"Then what did you mean by it?" Quinn wondered.

"Well like I've told you before, she's my mom and I want to get to know her, but I'm also scared that she will leave again. For now I'm just working on trusting her and that is why I said that."

"So you still want to get to know her?"

"Yes of course I do but it's going to take some time."

"So that means you're going to have small talk and act polite to each other until you feel comfortable with something more?"

"Exactly," Rachel said looking up at her girlfriend. "Do you understand?"

"Absolutely," Quinn smiled as she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

Once the couple parted, Rachel looked into hazel eyes, "I also heard what you and Shelby were talking about."

"Well seeing as I heard you two I thought you may have heard our conversation," Quinn smiled.

"So how do you feel about what Shelby said?" Rachel asked.

"Honestly, it's more than I could have asked for. She's letting me into Beth's life. I get to see her grow up and she gets to know who I am and know that I didn't abandon her. That I gave her away for the right reasons." Quinn smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"Do you ever regret giving her up?"

"I did….I did every day. I was so scared that she would hate me forever but going to see her with Shelby...seeing how she's being raised, I now feel like I made the right decision."

"Well that's great Quinn, I'm happy you realized it, it must be a big weight off your shoulders," Rachel said smiling up at her girlfriend.

"It is….but what about you? How do you feel about what Shelby said to me?"

"What do you mean, it was about you and Beth, nothing to do with me," Rachel wondered.

"Well firstly Shelby did say all those things that she wanted and regrets with you."

"Yes I know, I guess it helped me because she did sound like she really meant it." Quinn nodded and smiled. "You said firstly does that mean there's something else?"

"Yes but I don't know if I should say it," Quinn confessed.

"Quinn you can tell me anything, you know that," Rachel said honestly.

"Okay, it's just that whatever involves me involves you Rachel, you're a part of my life and we're together. When it comes to Beth and I it also involves you."

"But Beth is your daughter."

"Yes she is my daughter but you're my girlfriend. So either way you are also a part of her life and in some weird way she is your sister too."

"Yes I haven't really wanted to think of that," Rachel laughs.

Quinn laughs with her girlfriend. "Yeah I haven't either, but either way when it comes to Beth and I, it involves you. So how do you feel about that?"

"I would love to get to know Beth."

"Really?" Quinn beamed.

"Without a doubt," Rachel smiled back, and then leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss.

* * *

><p>Rachel was currently at her locker. It was lunch time so she was just putting her books away from her last class and was going to meet her girlfriend in the cafeteria but she didn't have to do that as her blonde came walking up next to her.<p>

"When did you put that flag in your locker?" Quinn smiled upon seeing a rainbow flag in the brunette's locker, with a picture of them located to the right of it.

"Oh, well I thought to start supporting the LGBT community as it is a massive part of my life."

"It sure is," Quinn smiled down at her girlfriend. "You ready for lunch?" she added.

Rachel was about to nod but was grabbed by Kurt's arm. "Rachel, Rachel...I need you...I need you to come with me to the auditorium right now and help me audition for Tony again," Kurt squealed in desperation.

"Last minute emergency audition, say no more," Rachel said. Then the brunette looked at her girlfriend, Quinn just nodded, "I'll see you in class," the blonde said giving a quick peck on her girlfriend's lips before Kurt pulled the brunette away.

The auditions for 'West Side Story' were underway, Rachel had already performed 'Somewhere', which she performed flawlessly, and from Rachel's understanding Kurt had already performed 'I'm the Greatest Star', as she received a text from the boy on the weekend asking permission to sing a Barbra song.

They went into the auditorium 10 minutes later to re-enact a Shakespeare piece, however things didn't turn out the way Kurt wanted them to and he ended up running away from the stage in tears. Rachel obviously felt bad and ran after him, she found him backstage sitting on a stool covering his face, as he has evidently been crying.

Rachel walked up to him and started to rub his back, "The other day I got told to never doubt my talent, and Kurt you need to do that...you're an amazing singer and performer and yes, maybe you weren't meant to be a Tony but there are other roles just don't give up."

Kurt sniffed and wiped away his tears, "I need this Rachel. I need to get into NYADA. You wouldn't know what it feels like, you're obviously going to be Maria," Kurt wasn't trying to be mean he was just so upset he couldn't think straight.

"Of course I understand Kurt. I was there with you last week. I know how it feels to second guess your talent. But Kurt you're a wonderful performer NYADA would love to have you. Just because you may not be Tony doesn't mean you won't get in. You're running for class president, which would be a great aspect to write on your college application."

"Yes it would, but Brittany is now running. I won't be able to compete against her. You saw the performance she pulled off on Friday, all the girls will vote for her," Kurt said continuing to cry.

"Then you do something else Kurt, don't give up your talent, you're too good for that."

"You really mean that?" Kurt said looking up at his friend.

"Completely, don't you remember back in sophomore year, you were the first person who had the guts to go up against me in a diva off, and don't think I didn't know you threw that competition for some reason I'm still not sure of."

"You knew?" Kurt asked, wiping away the rest of his tears.

"Of course I knew. I knew you could sing a high F. You wouldn't have gone into the diva off without being able to do it."

"You really are a good person Rachel." Kurt admitted, standing up and giving his friend a hug, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on, I don't want to be late for class," Rachel said putting her arm through Kurt's and walking out of the auditorium to head to their lockers and then to their classes.

* * *

><p>Rachel was asked to go to Miss Pillsbury's office during History class which was the class just after lunch. She stared at Quinn a little worried. "She probably wants to tell you you're Maria before the list goes up," Quinn said trying to calm her girlfriend down.<p>

The brunette smiled and nodded, then made her way to the guidance counselor's office. Rachel walked in to see Miss Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and Artie sitting behind the counselor's desk. "Rachel it's nice to see you, take a seat," Miss Pillsbury said gesturing to the brunette to take a seat next to Mercedes.

Once the brunette sat, the two divas looked at each other then focused on the 3 people in front of them. "So Coach Beiste, Artie and I have come to the conclusion that we would like you both to perform another song, as you both did fantastic jobs in your audition we couldn't choose which one would be a better Maria," Miss Pillsbury stated.

"Let me get this straight. You can't make up your minds so we have to try out again?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel looked over at Mercedes, "In the biz, it's called a callback. With such an iconic role as Maria, it can't appear as they're just giving me the role." Rachel rambled confidently; she wasn't going to show that deep down she was quite scared and intimidated. After the NYADA Mixer she has been working on her fears but they didn't go away straight away and this definitely triggered some of her worries.

"We'd like you both to come back this afternoon for the ultimate Maria off," Artie said excitedly.

"Done! I can't speak for Mercedes, but I'll be singing the timeless Maria classic 'I Feel Pretty'," Rachel said, again with as much confidence as she could muster up.

"Actually that's too easy Rachel. We've picked a song that we think has the potential to show off both of your talents, in unexpected ways," Ms Pillsbury said.

"The song you both will be performing is 'Out Here On My Own' from the seminal behind-the-scenes musical, Fame" Artie added.

"I know it," Rachel said, relieved that she knew the song and has practiced singing it in front of her mirror with her hairbrush on many occasions.

"I lived it!" Mercedes said confidently and stood up and left the room.

Rachel walked out closely behind Mercedes and called out to her, "Mercedes!" the gossip diva turned around upon hearing her name. "Look, in the spirit of Broadway camaraderie, I'd like to offer you a hug to congratulate you on your callback," Rachel says opening up her arms.

"Look Rachel, I don't want to sound rude but we're in a competition, we're friends and all but I really want to play Maria, I want to be in the spotlight for once, so right now I can't be your friend I need to concentrate on winning, but may the best girl win." She said offering a handshake.

The brunette gave a small smile and shook the girls hand, "Once this is over we can go back to being friends, right?"

"Yes, and maybe we can have that overdue sleepover with Kurt?" Mercedes smiled.

"I'd like that very much. May the best Maria win," Rachel said as she broke hands with Mercedes and turned in the other direction.

As Rachel turned she saw her girlfriend walking straight up to her as the bell rung when the brunette was talking to the other diva. "So am I congratulating McKinley's new and best Maria?" Quinn smiled as she hugged her girlfriend.

"Not yet," Rachel said sadly.

"Everything okay?" Quinn asked concerned, breaking away from the hug to look at her girlfriend.

"I'm not sure," the brunette told her girlfriend.

"Choir room? We have a study period."

Rachel nodded. Quinn grabbed a hold of her girlfriends hand and led them inside the choir room. Once inside the blonde asked what happened while the brunette was in the guidance counselor's office and Rachel worriedly explained everything that happened.

"What if she gets Maria, Quinn?" Rachel asked anxiously after she got her girlfriend up to date on what happened.

"That's not going to happen, Rachel," Quinn said confidently while walking over to the brunette and pulling her into a hug.

"You don't know that, Quinn," Rachel said as tears filled her eyes.

"Baby, I just told you last week how amazing I think you are, and what did you say to Kurt not so long ago today," Quinn said wiping a tear away from her girlfriends cheeks.

"I know, but this is happening to me, not Kurt so it's harder to believe."

"You have never doubted yourself before the Mixer, you need to start being more confident in yourself again. You're a better Maria, Rachel. Yes Mercedes may have belted out in her audition and that's why you two are having a callback but does she have the talent to act like you or change her pitch to songs like you...no she doesn't, so stop worrying. You will get it. You will be Maria, and you will be able to write that on your NYADA application."

Rachel couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed her girlfriend by the neck and pulled her down for an earth shattering kiss. The brunette opened her mouth straight away pushing her tongue out asking for access into the blonde's mouth. Quinn knew what her girlfriend wanted so granted access, immediately. They both moaned once their tongues touched, moving them around in each other's mouth in perfect movement. Once oxygen was needed the blonde pulled back and leaned her forehead against the brunette's. The couple looked into each other's eyes, both the girls' pupils a little blown from the lust that was coursing through them. "Now how about we spend the free period practicing your song for the callback?"Quinn asked.

"You would sit with me and help?"

"Of course I would, now start your warm ups. I want to hear my girlfriend sing," Quinn smiled, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss then walking over to sit down on one of the chairs.

* * *

><p>Once Rachel walked off the stage after her callback audition she found Quinn smiling at her, "You were perfect out there."<p>

"Thank you, but I will need a distraction, I'm going to be an emotion wreak until they post the results for the musical, which means I'm going to be more self centered than usual, just so you know."

"Got it! I think I could definitely find a distraction that involves both of us," Quinn smirked.

"Oh yeah and where is this distraction taking place?" Rachel smirked back.

"Mmmmm well it certainly has to take place in either my room or your room, with the door definitely locked."

Rachel grabbed her girlfriends hand and led the blonde out of the school. "I'm so glad you brought me to school today. Let's go to mine, dad and daddy won't be home till later tonight. We will have plenty of time to ourselves," Rachel said pulling her girlfriend along.

* * *

><p>The next day Artie rode along in his wheelchair with a piece of paper and stopped in front of the notice board and hung up the cast list for the main roles in 'West Side Story'.<p>

Rachel immediately walked up with Mercedes next to her and looked at the list.

Maria: Rachel Berry

Tony: Blaine Anderson

Anita: Santana Lopez

Riff: Mike Chang

Officer Krupke: Kurt Hummel

The brunette beamed upon seeing her name. She then turned to her friend and saw that the girl had her arms out waiting for a hug, "I guess the best girl did win, congratulations girl," Mercedes said with a small smile.

"Thank you so much Mercedes, you were fantastic at your callback."

The gossip diva pulled back and looked at her friend, "Yeah I was but not Rachel Berry fantastic," Mercedes said lifting her hand up and giving Rachel's shoulder a squeeze then turning away to go over to her boyfriend, Sam.

Rachel then turned around and saw her girlfriend leaning casually against a locker. She happily walked up to her with a Rachel Berry megawatt smile in place. "So can I give my girlfriend a congratulatory hug now for getting the part of Maria?"

"How were you so sure that I'd get the part?" Rachel beamed standing in front of her girlfriend.

"Because I believe in you 100 percent, I knew you would get it because you're a star Rachel," Quinn confessed while moving off the locker and picking up her girlfriend in a hug and spinning her around, "Congratulations baby!"

* * *

><p><em>So hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the HummelBerry and RachelMercedes friendships. I thought to put some other characters in the story as I thought I've neglected some of them._

_Thank you for all your alerts and favorites and of course reviewers!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my story, and for all the new people who alert and favorite, and can't forget a big thank you to my awesome reviewers. _

_Heads up, the chapter is basically a filler, hope you all don't mind, I thought it was necessary as it shows more of the story and character building but less of the drama._

_Thank you to my two Beta's__** CrestofGlee**_ _and __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31:<strong>

Rehearsals for West Side Story were currently in progress. It all seemed to be flowing smoothly with only one bump in the road which was about finances. Mr. Schue informed the kids that Principle Figgins couldn't afford to support funding to the school musical which meant they would have to find their own money somehow, so they decided to sell add spaces in their West Side Story programs. But thanks to Kurt's dad, Burt, he helped them out by getting some wealthy men to donate money to the school Arts program which included the musical.

Rachel also had a mini freak out as she feared that she wouldn't be able to perform. She expressed to the Glee club that she was considering changing her name to Maria, but that thought was placed straight in the trash after Quinn basically said no to her changing her name. That and she did state that Rachel Barbra Berry did sound better then Maria Barbra Berry, so the brunette agreed to not change her name.

Quinn was currently sitting amongst the empty chairs in the auditorium watching a scene with Rachel and Santana, aka Maria and Anita. The blonde was actually a member in the play. She was casted to play the role of Graziella who was a member of The Jets. Although Quinn wouldn't be going over any of her lines today she wanted to watch her girlfriend. Rachel took the stage with confidence not even needing her script to use as she remembered her lines already. She was basically a natural, born to be on the stage. Quinn smiled up at her with pride. It still amazed her that after everything she had put Rachel through, even after all the torment she gave her, that the brunette still forgave her and she got the chance to actually call the soon to be Broadway star, her girlfriend.

The blonde was thrown out of her thoughts by Puck sitting down next to her. "Hey Q, checking out my hot Jew," Puck winced at Quinn. He had stopped calling the co-head cheerleader Baby Mama ever since their talk at the end of the first week back at school.

Quinn turned and punched him lightly because she knew he was only joking, "Actually my hot Jew, thank you very much."

"She definitely is yours."

Quinn smiled "So what's up?"

"Well I just spoke to Shelby. She told me that she had an important meeting in Columbus and was wondering if I would babysit. So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Puck asked. Quinn had already informed the boy that she and Rachel went to see Shelby and Beth a few weeks ago.

"I'd love to but I want Rachel to be with us, if that's okay with you?" Quinn asked looking at the mohawk boy.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be, one extra hot chick to stare at all night," Puck laughed.

Quinn lightly punched him in the arm again "I have to ask Rachel to see if she's okay with it first, when is it?"

"That's cool. I get it. You and my hot princess are together and by together I mean hot and sweaty together but hey, you guys are serious so I get it. But it's this Friday so let me know. I already told Shelby I'd do it. Wouldn't give up a chance to see Beth," Puck confessed. He's probably the only guy that could turn a dirty sentence into a serious one.

Quinn nodded. She really understood that. She would give anything to see Beth, well anything meaning as long as Rachel was okay with it.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Puck smiled. They hadn't spoken about Beth. All that was mentioned was that Quinn went and saw her with Rachel but Puck took this moment as an opportunity to take some time with the girl that had gave birth to his daughter and talk about said daughter.

Quinn smiled. This would be the first time she would be talking to anyone besides Rachel, her mother and Rachel's fathers about Beth. "Beth is perfect, she's my perfect little thing. Something even I can't screw up. Do you know how hard it is to do something perfectly? I'll never get the chance again. So even if I never leave this town and accomplish nothing, I know that she's in this world, and she's safe and loved," Quinn expressed as tears came down her eyes. She had already told this to Rachel but she thought Puck deserved to know how she felt about it as well.

Puck wrapped an arm around her and held her for a couple of minutes, both content in silence. "She is perfect Quinn and we did make the right decision about giving her up. Even if I thought it was wrong at the time and that I wanted to keep her. I was selfish and you weren't. You knew what's best for her before anyone else because you're her mother and no one can take that away from you. But I don't agree when you say you will never get a chance again and that you won't leave this town and accomplish anything," Quinn looked up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Look, yeah you and Rach have only been going out for a while but I see the way you two look at each other. I see the way you two treat each other. I know what you both have together is serious. So yes, you will have the chance again and I'm hoping it will be with my Jew because you two belong together. And if you're with Rachel you sure as hell won't be stuck in Lima like the rest of us because we all know where she belongs and I know you will go with her if she lets you," Puck stated rubbing the blondes back to comfort her.

"Thank you, Puck." Quinn smiled up at him.

"No problems Q. You know I'm here for you, right?" the mohawk boy stated seriously.

"Yes I do, and you know I'm here for you too," Quinn honestly said, while wiping her stained tears away.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?" Rachel voiced walking up to the duo. She wasn't trying to be angry it just came out that way.

Puck tensed a little bit. He would lie if anyone asked but angry Rachel did scare him a little bit. "Nothing!" he said trying not to sound scared but Quinn saw right through him and burst out laughing.

The blonde then stood up and walked up to her girlfriend "He didn't do anything. We were just talking about Beth." Quinn said, leaning down and giving her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Yeah I am." The brunette looked into her girlfriend's eyes to make sure she wasn't lying. "I promise Rach. I'll explain it all later," Quinn added seeing that Rachel was worried. "But Puck asked if I wanted to babysit Beth with him on Friday."

"Oh okay, well least everything's okay. So are you going to babysit on Friday? I think it's a perfect opportunity for you and Puck to bond with Beth together."

"Well I said yes, but as long as you can come with us," Quinn said with a smile.

"I don't want to intrude Quinn," the brunette honestly said.

"You're not going to. We're in this together baby. I want you there, so are you free?"

Rachel beamed "Of course I will come with you."

"Yes! Me, Q, and my hot Jew will rock it with Beth," Puck said walking up to the couple and patting them on their backs.

"Yes Noah," Rachel said ignoring the joke of what the mohawk boy said.

"Okay, I get it. I'm gonna go, I'll see you two tomorrow," Puck said giving each girl a kiss on the cheek then walked away.

Quinn then looked at her girlfriend "You were fantastic today."

"I could have changed my pitch a bit more and Santana was still struggling with her lines so we didn't do as much as I wanted."

"You still were amazing, you were definitely born to be up there baby," Quinn smiled, leaning down and capturing her girlfriend in a kiss. Rachel immediately leaned into the kiss, desperate to get the most out of the kiss. Although that didn't last long as Santana came walking up to the couple. "Shit, you two are disgusting. Q you're my ride, so hurry the fuck up. I want to get out of here," the Latina said walking through the couple, making them break a part.

Quinn just stared at her girlfriend. "I think we better go," Rachel said and the blonde nodded. They walked hand in hand out of the auditorium to the school car park.

* * *

><p>"Morning baby," Quinn said as she walked up to her girlfriend in the hallway of school on Friday morning.<p>

Rachel pulled out a book from her locker and beamed at her girlfriend "Morning Quinn. How was practice?" the brunette said, moving up on her toes to give her blonde a kiss.

"Coach made us do suicides, so it was actually crap but I'm glad to see you!" Quinn smiled.

They both walked over to the blonde's locker so the girl could get her books, but they stopped just before it as they saw Santana and Brittany having a conversation with Finn.

"What did you just call me?" Brittany said to the tall man boy.

"Brittany I didn't mean it like that," Finn said worried.

"Yeah all the guys in Glee club call me that and you're the leader so that makes you the worst of them all. You cannot call your future president an idiot. It's mean. It's bullying and I won't accept it!" Brittany said with confidence but you could tell she was really hurt by it.

Before Quinn and even before Santana could do anything, Rachel was already storming off up to the trio "Did you just call Brittany an idiot?" the brunette said, standing in front of the boy.

Finn looked down and nodded in shame. "How about for once you actually take the time to look at your own IQ before you judge someone else's and call someone an idiot Finn because I can tell you right now that Brittany here is smarter than you!" Rachel said angrily, pushing a finger into the boy.

"Sorry," Finn said still looking down.

"Sorry isn't going to change what you just said...You know what Finn, Brittany is going to make it out of this town, and become something great."

"Look I didn't think before I said it."

"No you didn't because you don't think before you do things. You're the idiot here, not Brittany."

Finn still looked down in shame. "You know what? You're lucky that I stepped in before Santana or Quinn because I do remember Quinn mentioned that there wouldn't be any form of bullying in McKinley anymore. So, if I was you, I'd walk away now, otherwise I will let both Santana and Quinn deal with you." Finn immediately turned around and walked away from the girls.

"Thank you, Rachie," Brittany said giving her best friend a hug.

"No need to thank me Brittany, I know for a fact you are smart."

Brittany smiled and turned around to grab her girlfriend's hand. As the tall blonde started to walk away with the Latina in her hand, Santana turned her head and mouthed a thank you to the diva.

Rachel nodded and then turned to her girlfriend "Let's get your books otherwise we will be late for class," Rachel stated with a smile.

Quinn smiled and walked over to her girlfriend, grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss "You're amazing Sweetie."

"Thank you, now let's hurry up I don't want to be late for class," Rachel said, walking in the direction of her girlfriend's locker.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel knocked on Shelby's apartment door and were meet with Puck opening the door. "Hey Q, Jew princess," Puck smiled, letting the two girls in.<p>

"Hi Puck" "Hello Noah" they said together.

Shelby was just coming out of her room and smiled as she saw the two girls walk in the living room, "Rachel, Quinn. Thank you both for coming."

"No problem Shelby, I wanted to come visit Beth again," Quinn said, grabbing a hold of her girlfriends hand and giving it a squeeze to comfort her.

"Well I'm sure she will love to have you both here. Puck knows where everything is because he babysat before," Shelby said. Quinn and Rachel knew this as it was during the time when the brunette wasn't ready to see Shelby.

Quinn and Rachel just nodded. Shelby went and grabbed her bag off the kitchen table, "Well I better be off otherwise I will be late and I hate being late," Shelby confessed. Quinn smiled because that really made her think of her girlfriend…I guess punctuality ran in their genes.

* * *

><p>The trio had been babysitting for about an hour now. They were all chatting away, playing with Beth on the ground until the little blonde decided she was bored and started crying. Quinn stood up and picked her up straight away, rocking her back and forth trying to calm down the girl. Rachel jumped up and went to warm up a bottle for the baby and Puck went and grabbed the guitar that was standing up next to the playpen.<p>

He looked at Quinn as the girl was trying to stop Beth from crying "You remember when we babysat last time?"

Quinn gave out a small laugh, "Oh, how could I forget!" Quinn said remembering the time when her and Puck babysat Mr. Schue's wife's sister's triplets.

"Well Beth likes music so let's see if she calms down with some tunes," Puck said as he begun to strum away on the guitar.

_So long, I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
>Sometimes I don't know what I will find<br>I only know it's a matter of time  
>When you love someone... When you love someone...<br>It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too  
><em>

Beth was staring straight back at Puck, very intrigued by what see was seeing. Quinn was swaying to the music with the small blonde in her arms.

_Maybe I'm wrong  
>Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?<br>This heart of mine has been hurt before  
>This time I wanna be sure<br>_

_I've been waiting, for a girl like you  
>To come into my life<br>I've been waiting, for a girl like you  
>And a love that will survive<br>I've been waiting for someone new  
>To make me feel alive<br>Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

"That was beautiful Noah," the brunette said, while walking over to her girlfriend "Here baby," Rachel said handing Quinn a bottle for Beth.

"Do you want to feed her?" Quinn asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Puck and I have basically been holding onto her all night, you should have a turn as well."

Rachel nodded and beamed. She then reach out her hands to the little girl that looked so much like Quinn "Hello Beth, you want to have a bottle with me?" she asked politely.

Beth smiled and reached her arms out for the brunette to take her, which Rachel did.

"Let's go have a bottle and then we will get you ready for bed because sleep is very important for a beautiful girl like you," Rachel said. She was zoned out from everyone and everything in the room besides Beth, giving the little girl all her attention. The brunette then sat on the couch and handed the bottle out to Beth for her to take.

"Drink up Sweetie. The calcium and all the other vitamin's in your milk is fundamental in helping you grow."

Behind the couch where Rachel and Beth were sitting, was Quinn and Puck. The blonde was beaming down at her daughter and her girlfriend interacting together. Puck placed an arm around the co-head cheerleader. "You two are going to be great moms one day," he stated, beaming down at the brunette and his daughter.

"Yeah we will be," Quinn smiled as she started to daydream about the future with her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, again it was more like a filler, but drama will be coming shortly.<em>

_Okay people, just to let you all know Puck and Shelby do not get there freak on with each other in my story because that was flat out disgusting and I hated the writers for doing that, I actually hated a lot of things the writers did in season 3 so you have been warned._


	32. Chapter 32

_A Happy Birthday to __**RUMad**__, thank you for being a loyal reader and reviewer._

_And a soon to be Happy Birthday to a very important person to me, __**gleecastlefan14**__._

_A big thank you to all the people who have taken the time to review: __**Aaml-sp5**__**, **__**Ad3n**__**, **__**aquarius127, **__**areid731**__**, **__**Avardsin**__**, **__**Callie1121, **__**caseyrn12**__** ,**__** DaddoCFL, **__**dreaming2012,**__** esinger,**__** faberrydragon, **__**GallagherGirl530**__**,**__**glee-fanatic1408**__**, **__**gleegirl116**__**,**__**, **__**icesk8er**__**,**__** Jaely,**__**Jamison08**__**, **__**Kell1310**__**,**__**laylarei**__**, **__**LDBgleek23456**__**, **__**May996**__**, **__**mixtapesandcellmates**__**, **__**paigepaige**__**, **__**raelynne9**__**, **__**smartblonde317**__**, **__**SuperGleek18**__**, **__**supernena25**__**, **__**thetamarine**__**, truc, w1cked, **__**Willowfan**__._

_Also a thank you to everyone who reads my story and have added it to either favorites, alerts or both._

_Finally I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Grandfather who passed away last week. Our memories together will be placed in my heart forever, I love you. RIP Pop. _

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32:<strong>

Rachel was sitting nervously on her girlfriend's bed. It's Monday night, the week of the school musical, which starts Friday night. There are many dress rehearsals and final touches going on; the Glee club has received a week off so all the members can focus on the musical. Rachel was glad to give her full attention to being Maria but was also worried about taking time off Glee because Sectionals were coming up.

The diva received some confronting news with Blaine this afternoon at their rehearsal. It was only with Blaine and herself because Artie, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste thought Tony and Maria needed more time and focus, which was understandable because they were the leads.

However, Artie did confront the two soon to be McKinley musical stars with some hard, honest and constructive feedback... they lacked passion. So Rachel's mind went into overdrive. She didn't know what to do about what Artie said. She wanted to be the best Maria she could be, though it may come at a price and was she willing to do that? Well she is Rachel Berry and her passion for the stage and acting is her primal focus and she doesn't think straight... no pun intended.

That confrontation has left Rachel sitting on her girlfriend's bed in nothing but a pair of matching pink laced bra and underwear. She decided to lay on the bed and position herself more comfortably and wait for her girlfriend to walk in. Quinn was currently down the hall taking a shower cause the blonde let Rachel use her en-suite bathroom to go through her nightly routine for getting ready for bed. The brunette usually takes the longest, however tonight she had more important plans on her mind then perfecting her nightly routine.

Quinn walks in putting the towel through her wet blonde locks. She was looking down as she shut the door and then looked up to see her girlfriend laying on the bed in nothing but her bra and underwear, which made her drop her towel and stare down at her brunette. "Wow," she barely whispered out, trying to get her voice back.

"Hey beautiful," Rachel whispered out.

"I should be saying that to you. What's all this about?" Quinn asked moving over to the bed.

"Well… I've been thinking… and I'm ready to take the next step in our sexual relationship."

Quinn went wide eyed and stood up off the bed, "Wh… what br… brought this on?" Quinn stuttered.

"Well we have been together for almost four months now and I believe we have moved forward positively in our sexual relationship. I also care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone I've been with before. I feel safe and guarded with you and I believe I'm ready to give myself to you."

"Why haven't you spoken to me about this before?" Quinn asked still standing away from the bed.

"It kind of dawned on me today…" Rachel confessed while her confidence was dropping as she became nervous.

Quinn was pretty good at reading her girlfriends facial expressions, so she saw that something wasn't quite right. "What happened today that made you realize you wanted to do this, tonight?"

"Umm… well it happened during rehearsals with Blaine."

"Did Blaine say something to you?" Quinn wondered.

"No… No. It wasn't Blaine, it was Artie."

"And what did Artie tell you?" Quinn asked curiously.

Rachel sat up on the bed "Well he told Blaine and me that we lacked passion and asked about what it felt like when we lost our virginity."

Again Quinn went wide eyed "Why would he ask such a personal question?"

"He expressed that Blaine and I needed to tap into how we felt when we lost our virginity while we play Maria and Tony."

"And that made you want us to move forward in our relationship?" Quinn asked slightly angry.

"Not entirely, but it would be a great experience to enhance my acting abilities," Rachel said nervously.

Quinn started to get a bit angry from hearing what Rachel was saying "So you basically want our first time to help with your acting skills?"

Rachel heard the anger and hurt in her girlfriend's voice and stood up to go stand near the blonde. As the brunette walked over Quinn looked her up and down and then backed away. This obviously hurt Rachel but she didn't want to show it. "No Quinn that is not wholly why I wanted to make love with you. Yes, it may have influenced me to want to do it but I really care for you Quinn and I want you to be the person who I lose my virginity too."

The blonde turned around and walked over to her door, she grabbed her dressing gown from the hook on the back and then turned around to walk back over to her girlfriend and helped the brunette slip her arms through the arm holes. "Rachel first off I'm not ready, secondly hearing what you said, yes maybe the musical only has a little influence on why you want to do it, but it would hurt me knowing that that contributed to why you wanted to do it." Quinn expressed sadly.

Rachel moved in to give her girlfriend a hug. She felt horrible for even thinking this was a good and right idea. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I guess I didn't really think."

Quinn pulled away from the hug, "It's okay Rach. I understand. I know how your head works and maybe being Maria made your mind go a bit one directional."

"I guess it may have…" she looked straight into hazel eyes "…But Quinn I am ready to make this step."

"I'm not Rach," Quinn said moving back a bit.

"Baby don't walk away from me, please come here," the brunette said putting out her hands for her girlfriend to take. Once Quinn placed her hands in her girlfriends hands Rachel looked up "I don't want this to sound mean but may I ask why you're not ready? It's not like you haven't had sex before," Rachel said softly she knew that may have hurt her girlfriend but she was just wondering why.

Quinn tried to step out of her girlfriends grasp but Rachel held on tight. "Yes Rachel I have had sex before. I'm not proud of my first time being a one night stand mistake but I came to believe that I'm not ashamed of it anymore. Puck and I made Beth and I will never regret that. Do I wish I was smart enough to wait, yes…but sex is different than making love Rach and I would think that's what we would be doing?" Quinn said as tears filled her eyes.

"Quinn I didn't mean it like that, of course we will be making love." Rachel stepped closer to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her.

They separated and Quinn looked down into brown orbs "I want us to be in love before we do that, I want us to say those 3 words that maybe we do feel for each other already but haven't said them to each other. I want your first time to be something that mine should have been like. I don't want to rush this Rachel, please respect that."

"Of course I will respect that."

"Thank you," Quinn said leaning down and giving her girlfriend a kiss.

"There's also something else, another reason why I'm not ready," Quinn added.

"And what's that?" Rachel asked looking up curiously.

"I need to sit down for this," Quinn said moving over to her bed while still holding one of her girlfriend's hands.

"Should I be worried?" the brunette asked concerned.

"No… no it's just… After the NYADA Mixer while you were taking a bath, I was talking to your dads about it all and your daddy basically told me he hasn't seen you like that in a while, well since I started being your friend…"

Rachel stood up in angry "He said what? I'll be saying some harsh words to my daddy. He cannot say things like that to my girlfriend."

Quinn stood up to calm her girlfriend down "Rach… Rach… It's okay, he didn't mean it like that and that's not why I'm telling you this… I'm telling you this because it hurt me seeing you so hurt that night and when Hiram said that it made me realize how hurtful I was towards you…"

"I've forgiven you for that Quinn," Rachel said cutting her girlfriend off.

"I know you have but that doesn't mean I've forgiven myself."

"Oh Quinn…"

"No Rach let me finish."

Rachel just nodded and stared at her girlfriend. "You have no idea how relieved and happy I am that you gave me a chance to be with you but I haven't forgiven myself for what I put you through and until I do I won't be ready. I'm not going to take something that no-one will ever be able to get until I forgive myself, because I won't feel right about it."

The brunette nodded "Can I do anything to help you?"

Quinn shook her head "I don't think so… It's something that I need to get over myself with time… but you being around and being my girlfriend. Showing me love and forgiveness helps a lot," the blonde smiled down at her girlfriend.

"Well I'm here for you if you ever need to talk," Rachel smiled up at Quinn.

"Thank you," Quinn said leaning down and giving the brunette a kiss.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, the opening night of the school musical, West Side Story. Rachel was sitting down backstage putting the final touches of her makeup on. Quinn walked up behind her girlfriend. Rachel saw the blonde in her mirror so turned around. The brunette saw her girlfriend holding a bouquet of gardenias with some steamed little pink flowers.<p>

"Hey baby," Rachel said standing up, "You look amazing, Graziella."

"And you look stunning, Maria," Quinn smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on her girlfriends lips.

Once they pulled back, Quinn handed over the bouquet of flowers to her girlfriend, "These are for you. The pink ones mean good luck and I'm sure you know what the white ones are."

"Thank you Sweetie," Rachel said giving her girlfriend a quick kiss, "And how could I ever forget what the white ones are."

"You're going to be great out there," Quinn stated confidently.

"Thank you baby," Rachel smiled. She turned around and placed the flowers on her table.

"You ready?" Quinn asked.

The brunette turned back and smile, "Yes, let's go thank Artie with the others."

Quinn grabbed a hold of her girlfriends hand as they walked over to the other cast members of the musical. They stood next to Santana and Brittany, the tall blonde was also a part of the musical playing the small role of Velma who was a member of The Jets like Quinn.

"Hey Artie, some of the cast need to talk to you before we go on," Tina voiced, she was playing Rosalia who was a member of the Sharks.

Artie wheeled his way over. "Dude, we have a problem!" Puck spoke. He was playing Benardo who was also a member of the Sharks.

Artie just looked a little worried until Santana spoke up "We haven't officially thanked you for everything that you've done for us."

"All of us were so nervous and we didn't know what we were doing and you were like the lighthouse that led us the way," Tina said with a smile.

Artie smiled "But I didn't know what I was doing either. When you're in a chair it's hard to ever feel like you've grown up. Everyone's always doing stuff for you. They get freaked out about saying the wrong thing. So, they coddle you. Sometimes it's hard to ever picture a life of being totally self-sufficient. But directing you guys… the way you trusted me… the way you looked at me and listened to me. It was the first time in my life that I ever felt like a grown man. It's the greatest gift you could give a guy, so… so thank you, guys… for everything," Artie expressed. He took a breath, "Alright! Show circle" everyone moved into a circle.

"May I, chief?" Puck asked and Artie nodded. Everyone put their hands in, "Let's kick some ass!"

* * *

><p>The musical started off perfectly, the only minor mistake that happened was Blaine not perfecting one of his dance moves, however, no-one knew within the audience. Rachel was currently waiting near the side stage curtains to go back on for the final act. Blaine walked up to her and waited.<p>

"How are we, as virgins, supposed to follow that?" Blaine voiced into the silence nervously.

Rachel turned and looked at her Tony "Tony and Maria were soul mates. Okay, against all odds, they found each other. I know what that's like. You do too. So we just have to play that. Okay we, as actors, have to tap into that. Okay?" Blaine nodded, while Rachel went into a little daydream thinking about Quinn and thinking about how true that sentence was when it came to herself and the blonde.

* * *

><p>Once the show was over and after all the curtains calls were complete Rachel walked off the stage to go to her dressing table to wipe off her makeup and change her clothes. However, the blonde was standing just off the stage for her. The brunette smiled and power walkedran over to her girlfriend.

"You were fantastic out there baby," Quinn smiled pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss.

"Thank you….It felt so wonderful out there," Rachel beamed once they pulled out of the kiss.

"You were definitely born to be on stage, Rach."

"Well my father's didn't name me after Barbra Streisand for nothing," Rachel beamed.

"I guess they didn't'… now let's go get changed so then we can go see my mom and your dads before we head to Breadstix for the first night performance after party," Quinn beamed.

Once they both were ready they walked hand in hand to the foyer. As they were walking through the crowd many people congratulated Rachel for a wonderful job. The brunette beamed and thanked everyone.

As the girls were searching for their parents Shelby walked up to them, surprising the couple. "Hello Rachel, Quinn," the older brunette beamed.

"Hi Shelby," "Hello Shelby," they said together.

"You both did fantastic jobs out there, and Rachel, you were a superb Maria."

"Thank you Shelby, I didn't know you would be coming," Rachel said surprised.

"Well I've never missed any of your Glee performance since Sectionals in your sophomore year and I wasn't going to miss your first musical performance," Shelby confessed.

"You came to my Glee performances last year? You were in New York."

"I still travelled back to see them, I loved your first original song you sang at Regionals, did you write it?"

This obviously shocked Rachel but she didn't show it. "Yes I did, actually Quinn helped me write it," Rachel smiled.

Now Quinn was shocked, she turned to her girlfriend, "What? How?"

"That fight we had in the auditorium encouraged me to write it. You did inspire me with having my song called 'Get It Right'."

Quinn smiled down at her girlfriend, if she had any uncertainty that she loved Rachel that was definitely gone now. Quinn Fabray was in love with Rachel Berry, now all she needed to do was actually tell the brunette.

The blonde was about to reply to her girlfriend, however Judy came walking up to the three. "Quinn, Rachel, you were both amazing," the older blonde said while she hugged them both.

"Thanks mom," Quinn smiled.

"Thank you Judy," Rachel beamed.

"I just saw Santana and Brittany and they told me to tell you that Brittany will be taking Santana to Breadstix and they will meet you there."

Quinn smiled and nodded until she realized that Shelby was still there, "Oh mom, this is Shelby, Shelby this is my mom Judy." The two older mothers had never met each other before, not even in the hospital when Beth was born.

Shelby smiled and moved to shake the older blonde's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Fabray."

"You too Ms. Corcoran. Weren't these two fabulous tonight? Rachel played Maria perfectly and wasn't Santana a wonderful Anita?" Judy gushed.

Shelby smiled, "They all did a wonderful job. I'm very proud of Rachel and she definitely should be on stage."

Rachel actually beamed at hearing what Shelby said about her.

Before Judy started talking again Quinn jumped in, "Excuse me mom. Rach and I are going to find her dads then we're going to the after party."

Judy smiled and nodded, "Okay Quinn. I'm proud of both of you. Have a good night. Are you staying with the Berry's tonight?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah I'll be back in the afternoon."

"Okay, well you two be safe and have a lovely night," she said while giving them each a hug again.

"Bye Shelby," Quinn said.

"Bye Shelby, thank you for coming," Rachel said.

"Oh. Rachel before you go, I have something for you," Shelby said reaching into her bag and handing Rachel a thin wrapped rectangular present.

"Thank you," Rachel said taking the present off the older brunette.

"It's just something small, to say congratulations."

Rachel opened it up and came face to face with an old playbill. She looked closer at it and noticed it was a playbill from West Side Story from 1957 when it first debuted on Broadway. Rachel went wide eyed in shock, "Shelby… wow… I can't take this, it must be very valuable."

"I found it for you," Shelby smiled.

"Thank you," Rachel said moving over to hug the older brunette for the first time since her sophomore year. "And thank you for coming," she said again as she moved out of the hug.

"I didn't want to miss it, you were remarkable… I should let you go to your party, have a good time," Shelby said.

The girls nodded and said their final goodbyes to the older blonde and older brunette and walked off to find Rachel's dads.

It didn't take them long to find Hiram and Leroy. They were waiting just near the entrance like they told the brunette before her performance tonight. Hiram ran over to the girls and engulfed them in a three way hug. "You were both fabulous," Hiram gushed.

Leroy walked over to join them. He hugged the two girls, "You both did amazing jobs."

"Thank you," they both said to the Berry men.

"Daddy will you take these home and put them in some water," Rachel said handing over the flowers Quinn gave her.

"These look beautiful. Did you get these for her Sweetie?" Hiram asked Quinn.

The blonde blushed and nodded, "Yes it was a good luck present."

"Well that's lovely, honey," Leroy added.

"Yes, yes it was… well Quinn and I better be heading to the party. We will see both of you either tonight or tomorrow morning," Rachel said as she went and hugged her father's goodbye. "And thank you for coming."

"We would never miss our daughter's debut in the musical theatre industry," Hiram voiced.

"And we will most likely see you tomorrow, have fun and stay safe," Leroy said.

Once the couple said goodbye to the Berry men they then walked out of the foyer to the car park to head over to Breadstix. On the way to the blondes car Rachel continued to be congratulated on her breathtaking performance. The brunette felt so special and alive. Not just because of the many wonderful statements she was receiving but because she was holding onto someone's hand that she hopes one day will be the same hand she holds when she walks out of her first Broadway performance. Without a doubt she knew this is something she longs to do. This is what Rachel Barbra Berry was born to do and she was hoping that Quinn Lucy Fabray would be the person by her side when she made her Broadway debut, when she becomes a star.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As you can see I changed up the Glee episode The First Time, Rachel and Quinn didn't have sex. I personally didn't like the way Rachel and Finn's first time was so I wasn't going to even change the Finchel first time to Faberry's first time... Finn, Rachel's a vegan! Remember?... sorry that's what happened in the episode haha. Oh and the whole finding out that Brittany may have been raped... just horrible... seriously writers? <em>

_Okay I'm going to stop my rant before I even start, so yes I changed most of what happened in that episode. _

_Till next time! Love you all! _


	33. Chapter 33

_Hey all! So sorry it's taken me a couple of weeks to get a new chapter to you, I've actually been away on holidays in Bali and kind of took a FF hiatus, I didn't write anything and didn't read any stories that I follow, but now I'm back and ready to get back into things. So here's the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy._

_Also just a quick shout out to my reviewers of last chapter, thank you all for taking the time to review, I'm sorry I never got back to you, I did read all the reviewers and I'm honored that you all took the time to let me know what you think so thank you._

_Quick thank you for all the new favorites and alerts that I have received, and thank you to all who continue to read my story._

_Last but not least thank you to my two awesome Beta's:__** CrestofGlee**_ _and __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33:<strong>

It was that time of the school year for the seniors to fill out their college applications and for the school to hear the school presidents' campaigns and also to vote for who they wanted to represent them for the school year. Brittany was currently laying on Rachel's bed looking over some of her calculus questions. It's been just over a month since the tall blonde went to one of her best friends for help with studying. Within that time Brittany had been progressing slowly. Rachel was a perfect tutor, she was very patient with the blonde and would answer any questions Brittany asked whether they were ridiculous or not.

Brittany was chewing away on some sugary goodness while answering her calculus questions that Rachel had wrote up for her. "Rachie?" she asked, getting herself distracted but the brunette didn't know that yet. She thought the tall blonde was about to inquiry about the calculus questions.

"Yes Brittany?" she asked turning around from her chair at her study desk.

"Who are you going to vote for as school president?"

"Oh, umm, I'm not sure yet I haven't given it that much thought. I was quite busy focusing on the musical." Rachel stated.

"Yes well the musical is over, so have you thought about it?" Brittany wondered as she sat up on the bed, Indian style.

"Well it's very hard for me to choose between you and Kurt because I've been friends with Kurt for a couple years now but on the other hand you and I have become closer friends then I have ever been with Kurt. I consider you as one of my best friends Brittany."

Brittany nodded and smiled "I think you should vote for Kurt, Rach."

This obviously shocked Rachel hearing this "Pardon?"

"You should vote for Kurt, not me." Brittany stated again.

"Why do you want me to vote for Kurt?"

"Well I know I'm going to win because I'm super awesome so it's okay if you don't vote for me. Kurt needs votes and as his friend you should vote for him," Brittany smiled.

"But you're my friend as well Brittany."

"Yeah I know that. You and Quinn are my best friends but Kurt's been your friend for longer and I know you want him to get president because you want him to get into NYADA with you and being class president will help him. So vote for him Rach."

"Won't you be upset that I'm not voting for you?"

"Of course not silly, I'm the one telling you to do it."

"Okay Brittany and thank you. That helps me a lot. I didn't want to betray either one of you," Rachel said standing up off her chair and walking over to her bed to give Brittany a hug.

"Now, how are these calculus questions going?" Rachel asked, hopping on the bed to help her best friend.

* * *

><p>Not that far away from the Berry residence was the Fabray residence where Quinn and Santana were currently doing some weights together. They needed to be strong to lift members of the Cheerios up in the air, so Coach Sylvester gave them a weight schedule to follow by and as co-captains they kind of had to follow Sue's rules so the other Cheerios would too.<p>

"I still can't believe you have a little weight room in your house," Santana voiced while sitting down in the exercise room taking a drink of water.

"It's your house too San...and yeah this used to be my dad's office so I'm quite glad that mom let me change it into an exercise room." Quinn smiled.

"So what do you think Britt and Berry are up to? They've been hanging out way to much lately."

"Is someone getting jealous?" Quinn smirked then taking a drink from her drink bottle.

"Ha, me jealous of Berry? As if Q, Britt can't get enough of me," the Latina smirked.

The blonde fake gagged. "And to answer your question Rachel is probably teaching Britt how to sing, just like she did with Mike. You know how much she wants this National title," Quinn said. Lying to one of her best friends wasn't something she wanted to do but she knew her blonde best friend didn't want her girlfriend to know so she would respect that.

"She sure has started to go a little crazier than she usually is."

"Hey!" Quinn said spraying water out of her water bottle at the Latina, "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that. Sectionals is a month away she just wants everyone to be prepared." Quinn said defending her girlfriend.

"Okayz, geez, chill Q," the Latina fake laughed. Quinn just shook her head at her best friend.

"Who would have thought that the two biggest bitches in all of Lima became the only two out lesbians in all of Lima?" Santana and Quinn laughed.

"That's because we were hiding behind our bitchiness," the blonde smiled.

"I guess you're right on that, now letz get this done," Santana said hopping up to continue doing her weight schedule that Coach Sue gave them.

* * *

><p>The following day found Rachel walking down the halls of McKinley to head to her locker. It was the day of the campaign speeches. She walked past her blonde best friend and smiled upon hearing how confident she was, "Yo fellow Americans, okay listen. A vote for Brittany is a vote for root beer water fountains and robot teachers."<p>

The brunette then got to her locker and grabbed her books out for first period.

"How am I going to win against her?" Kurt said walking up to his brunette friend.

Rachel closed her locker and then looked at the boy, "Kurt just be yourself. If they don't want you then it's their loss."

"I'm going to have to throw a JFK," Kurt expressed.

"Kurt you can't shoot Brittany!" the brunette half screamed half whispered.

"I'm not going to shoot Brittany! I was talking about rigging the ballets by stuffing fake vote cards in the box with my name on them."

"Kurt no...No you can't do that, if you get caught you would most likely get suspended and that would not look good on your NYADA application," Rachel said a little freaked out.

"Well that's the only way I'll be able to win," Kurt said sadly.

"Look, just go out during the campaign speeches and be yourself. If you don't win you don't win, we'll find something else for you to do to get into NYADA and you already have one certain vote, and that's from me," the brunette smiled.

"What about Brittany? I thought you would be voting for her?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Brittany and I had a conversation and it turns out that Brittany is okay with me voting for you."

"Wow, I'll thank Brittany later for that. And thank you for giving me your vote," Kurt smiled giving the brunette a hug and then walking off.

Rachel then turned and started walking off to her girlfriend's locker, she was just about to turn the corner where Brittany was campaigning when the blonde came up behind her "Hey gorgeous," Quinn said wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist, continuing to walk with her.

"Hey Sweetie, how was your morning run with Santana?" Rachel asked. Sue Sylvester made the two head cheerleader run suicides, for some unknown reason the other Cheerios didn't need too. That's why Brittany was up and doing her campaigning this morning.

"Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but I missed you." Quinn smiled.

"Awww you're so cute baby, but I missed you too." Rachel smiled.

The couple then walked past Brittany and heard her talking to the crowd "If elected I will make sugary treats available at all times to help with concentration. That's what George Washington said." Brittany smiled, handing out candy to the crowd.

The tall blonde noticed her two best friends, "Q! Rachie!" the blonde screamed with excitement.

The couple then walked over to the tall blonde. "Hey B, your campaigning is looking strong." Quinn said impressed.

"Yeah it's super good, everyone loves my candy."

"How's your speech going for this afternoon, Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"Umm okay, San helped a bit but I have some things I want to add myself," Brittany said confidently.

"Well good luck, Britt." Quinn smiled. "We better head to my locker to get my books before class."

"Okay and Q don't think you have to vote for me because we're besties. I already spoke to Rach about it. Vote for whoever you want as president," Brittany said waving them goodbye.

Quinn already had heard about the conversation the tall blonde had with her girlfriend yesterday as the brunette filled her in at their scheduled phone call before bed. Obviously the scheduled calls before bed only happened when they weren't sleeping over at each other's house.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were in the school hall waiting to hear Kurt's speech. It was the time for the people running for class president to have their final speech to the school before the voting commenced on the following day. Brittany had already said her speech. It was filled with promises that she wouldn't be able to uphold but everyone loved her and clapped for her. She did express that she would go topless every Tuesday... people are lucky that teachers were around because Santana almost lost it.<p>

Principal Figgins just stepped up and announced for Kurt Hummel to come up. Kurt then looked out at his fellow classmates. There wasn't even a quarter of the school there to hear the speeches because it was held after school.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kurt Hummel and I will be running for student council president. I was going to focus on Teenage Obesity today but I think there are other important things to look at and that is Bullying. Our two head cheerleaders have stepped up this year and have introduced some rules related to bullying on many levels and as student council president I want to focus on those new rules that Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez have initiated. Bullying is a very serious thing and the school has tried to brush it under the carpet and not worry about it for years. Yes, our head cheerleaders may have stopped the bullying but what about those people who were bullied before that? And as a past victim of bullying I want to help those out there that have been victims themselves. So if elected as president I will be commencing a support group within this school for those who have been victims. I will also be instigating a support group for bullies as it's not just the victims that need help. Thank you."

Quinn knew who she was going to vote for.

* * *

><p>That afternoon after the campaign speeches Quinn and Rachel were in the brunette's room filling out college applications together. They needed to have them sent off within 2 weeks and the diva didn't want to wait to the last minute to fill hers out. She was basically already done and just filling in the minor touches to her NYADA application. She just needed to find more people to be her references and maybe even get some written letters of recommendation.<p>

Quinn on the other hand had been putting off her college applications. She knew the colleges that she would be applying for. She just hadn't put in the time to write up her applications. So when Rachel told her to come over to do it she just shrugged it off and said yes because she really needed to do them soon.

"I'm done!" Rachel squealed with excitement as she jumped off her study desk chair and jumped on the bed where her girlfriend was, papers falling on the floor. Quinn smiled up at her girlfriend. She was currently laying on her stomach with an application form placed in front of her.

"I just need to get one more written reference. I already have gotten one from Mr. Schue, my dancing instructor and also my old singing teacher," she said smiling proudly.

"Okay great that means you can help me fill out mine," Quinn said looking back down at her application.

Rachel nodded and moved to position herself next to her girlfriend. She lays down and looks at the application. "What college are you apply for?"

"This one is Columbia...I'm almost done though," Quinn stated as she started filling out more of the form.

Rachel smiled and started to daydream about her and Quinn in New York together...surprising Quinn at the blonde's college for lunch breaks, walking together in Central Park, going to a Broadway or off-Broadway show each week...the brunette was taken out of her daydreaming by a college application form located just in front of her. It was already filled out. She looked at all the other ones spread out and saw that this was the only one that had been completed so far. She sat up and picked the application up and read the logo up the top...YALE.

"You want to go to Yale?" Rachel basically whispered out, pain in her heart started to constrict her lung capacity.

Quinn looked up and saw her girlfriend holding up her Yale application form "Yeah, I've always wanted to go to Yale ever since I've been little," Quinn honestly stated.

"How come you have never mentioned it before?"

"I never thought I'd have the opportunity to go there, but my grades have gone back up so I'm able to have the chance."

"Oh. But Yale's not in New York!" Rachel said upset. The couple hadn't spoken about what colleges Quinn wanted to go to. Rachel just expected the blonde would go to one in New York so they could be together. She knows they have only been dating for 5 months but she thought their relationship was serious and that Quinn would want to be with her.

"Yes I know that but it's only like a 2 hour train ride away," Quinn stated sitting up on the bed.

"But you won't be in New York with me," Rachel said feeling hurt as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Well I've wanted to go to Yale for a long time. It's been a dream of mine, Rachel," Quinn said starting to get hurt by what she was hearing.

"So you don't want to come to New York with me?"

"I didn't say that, I am applying for Columbia right now, Rachel."

"But what if you get into Yale does that mean you will go? Does that mean you're going to break up with me?" Rachel said as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"What! Break up with you, who said that? It's my dream. I don't want to give that up."

"So you would rather follow your dream to Yale then come to New York and be with me?"

Quinn stood up from the bed, she saw how hurt her girlfriend was but what Rachel just said hurt her to much to go and comfort the brunette. "Hang on! You want me to drop MY dream to go to Yale to follow you to New York so you can follow YOUR dream?!" Quinn almost yelled.

"Yes," the brunette whispered "I want us to be together."

"Well how about you follow me to Yale, Rachel?"

"Quinn you know my dream is to go to New York."

"And it's my dream to go to Yale," Quinn said starting to pace the brunette's bedroom.

"So what's going to happen to us then? Am I going to go to New York while you go to Yale? Are we going to break up?" Rachel said standing up off the bed.

"Gosh Rachel why are you talking about breaking up, I never said that."

"But you want to go to Yale and leave me in New York."

"I'm filling out a fucking Columbia application and my next one will be Binghamton University, then Colgate University then Cornell University. Hell I even have a NYU application form. Do you see a pattern with all these Colleges and Universities? They are all in New York Rachel!"

"So you are thinking of moving to New York?" Rachel asked relieved.

"Yes! Of course!" Quinn said angrily.

Rachel nodded and walked over to her girlfriend to give her a hug "I'm sorry," Rachel stated opening her arms to pull her blonde in but Quinn stepped back "What?" Rachel asked.

"What colleges have you applied for?"

"NYADA, you know that," Rachel stated confused.

"What about other ones?"

"Just NYADA."

"What if you don't get in? What will you do then?"

"I haven't thought about that. I'll get into NYADA."

Quinn stopped pacing. "Look Rach you know I believe in you 100% but everyone should have a backup plan. You should apply for other colleges... maybe put Yale on the list."

"I don't want to go to Yale. I want to be in New York."

"So you're just expecting me to give up my dream I've had since a child to go follow you? And you're not going to give me a little consideration and maybe apply for the college I want to go to?"

Rachel didn't know what to say. She knew how bad what Quinn said sounded. And what made matters worse was that Quinn was right. She didn't give herself a second to even think to apply to Yale for Quinn. She didn't even take the time to ask Quinn where she wanted to go, all she did was expect the blonde to follow her. To follow her dream and to drop hers...Now that just sounded wrong and she knew she was in the wrong. But she couldn't reply to Quinn because how could she tell her girlfriend that she didn't give it any thought and that she just expected the blonde to go with her.

Quinn saw the brunette in deep thought and she was just too hurt and angry to be in the same room as her girlfriend. "I can't do this, I have to go," Quinn said grabbing her bag from the bed and making her way out of the brunette's room.

"Quinn don't go, let's talk about this!" Rachel said in panic.

"There's nothing to talk about Rachel. I took the time to consider your dream and choose to apply for places in New York for you, yet you didn't take one second to even consider what I wanted... I can't be here right now. I'm upset and angry at you and I'm not going to say the wrong thing to make this worse," Quinn stated again trying to make her way out of her girlfriend's room.

"Quinn, are you breaking up with me?" Rachel cried.

The blonde turned around and looked at the brunette "Stop with all this breaking up crap Rachel I'm not breaking up with you. I just can't be here right now... So don't go and hook up with Finn or Puck," Quinn said angrily.

"You think I would do that?" Rachel asked, hurt by the blonde's comment.

"Well you did it to Finn once when you two had a fight so I don't know!"

"I wouldn't do that to you Quinn. You know that you mean more to me than anyone I've ever been with," Rachel said as fresh tears came to her eyes.

"But not enough for you to even consider my dreams," Quinn stated hurt as tears filled her own eyes.

"Quinn!" Rachel cried out but Quinn was already gone, bolting from the Berry residence.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't hate me. I had this chapter ready to go before I left and thought to hold onto it so you wouldn't be waiting for 3 weeks to get the next chapter up. The next chapter will be up in a few days, I do need you all to have a little suspense.<em>

_Quick note back to the start of the chapter with the Brittany and Rachel I want to say something about Rachel's and Kurt's friendship. I know that in the show they become really close friends and if you have seen the outtake scene that Ryan uploaded on YouTube we see Rachel telling Kurt she considers him to be her soulmate. Now I do love Rachel's and Kurt's friendship and I may be adding more of it in the story (as you see I did add some into this chapter)….but in my story Rachel isn't with Finn so she doesn't have the opportunity to see Kurt as much as she would in season 3, and that Rachel usually spends her time with Quinn, which means half the time Santana and Brittany will be around so of course she would be very close with Santana and Brittany. But just to add again, I love HummelBerry. _

_Again, please don't hate me. Hope you all liked the chapter._


	34. Chapter 34

_Hey all! See got a new chapter to you in less than a week. Hope you all enjoy; thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts._

_Quick thank you to **tked** for your review. I tried to personally reply, like I tend to do with all my reviews, however I can't private message you. So just wanted to say thank you and that your review was received, read and appreciated.  
><em>

_Thank you to my two Beta's__** CrestofGlee**_ _and __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34:<strong>

Once Quinn ran to her car, she took off with no intention of going home. She knew her girlfriend would drive over to her house later today and she wasn't in the mood to see her right now. Quinn was hurt... Why wouldn't she be... Yes she knew that her girlfriend's dream was to become a Broadway star and wanted to move to New York straight after high school but does that mean that she has to drop her dream for the brunette's? That seems a little unfair. All she wanted was for Rachel to consider her dream. She didn't expect Rachel to drop her dream to fulfill her own. She just wanted to be thought of... was that much to ask for?

The blonde ended up driving to her mother's work in search for some mother, daughter time.

Once she stepped into her mother's office, the taller blonde looked up to see who entered. Judy was shocked to see her daughter standing there. She jumped off her chair "Quinn, are you okay?" the older blonde asked concerned.

Quinn stared at her mom, trying to hold her emotions in but she couldn't… she just broke down in tears and shook her head. Judy rushed over to her distraught daughter and wrapped her arms protectively around the younger blonde.

"Quinnie, what happened?"

The young blonde didn't answer straight away. She couldn't because she was almost hyperventilating. Judy just continued to comfort her daughter until Quinn was ready to talk.

Once Quinn's tears stopped the younger blonde moved out of her mother's arms and looked up to her. "Rachel a... and I..." Quinn squeezed out before she broke down in her mother's arms again.

"Did you and Rachel have a fight Sweetie?" Judy asked worried.

Quinn just nodded into her mother's shoulder.

The older women moved out of the embraced and then looked down at her daughter "Come on Quinnie, come sit down on the couch and tell me all about it."

The co-head cheerleader moved with her mom to the couch in the older blonde's work office. After Quinn calmed down, she told her mother about the fight she had with her girlfriend. Judy nodded and waited till the girl was finished before she said anything.

"This is yours and Rachel's first big fight?"

Quinn nodded and wiped away her tears. "You and Rachel will get through this, Quinnie. You know that right?"

The blonde looked up at her mom "Yeah I know. But was I wrong to leave? It just hurt knowing that Rachel didn't even take the time to even ask me about my dreams, let alone even consider doing them with me," Quinn said as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"No it's not wrong Quinn; you're allowed to be hurt about that. Rachel didn't think about your dreams at all, yet you have chosen to consider hers. You even applied for colleges in New York because of her."

Quinn looked at her mom "Is there a but?"

Judy gave her daughter a small smile "Yes."

"And what is that?"

"You are talking about Rachel Berry, Quinn. I might not have known Rachel that long Sweetie but I have come to find that she is a very determined and single-minded person and I know you know that about her. I don't think she has ever thought to put someone else's dream in front of hers before. So just think about that before you talk to her again."

"But all I wanted was for her to think about me, mom. Was that too much to ask?"

"No, no I don't believe it is. And I'm sure Rachel feels horrible right now because of it."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Quinn nodded.

"Of course I'm right Quinnie, I'm your mother." Judy smiled, pulling her daughter into another hug.

Once the blonde's separated Judy looked into her daughter's eyes, "So Sweetie, can your amazing mother do anything else for you?"

Quinn laughed at her mother. "Actually you can," the blonde said seriously.

"Oh, okay. What is it Quinnie?"

"When I moved back in, when was it that you forgave yourself for kicking me out?"

"Oh, ummmm…" Judy said surprised. This was the first time the two would be talking about the time when Russell and Judy threw their teenage daughter out and when the older blonde came back to Quinn and asked her to come back home. "Well that's hard to say Quinnie, sometimes I still feel horrible for what Russell and I did to you. But I guess I started to forgive myself after you forgave and trusted me again and that you were happy to be back at home."

Quinn nodded. "Was there any reason why you brought this up now? It seems rather odd that you would ask that at a time like this?" Judy wondered.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I umm… can't really forgive myself on how I treated Rachel before we became friends," Quinn said sadly. Judy had known all about the way her daughter treated the Berry's daughter, was she happy when she found out? No. But did she understand it? Yes.

Judy pulled her daughter into another hug. She wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter "Quinnie you were a different person then. You were hiding yourself. You were pretending to be someone you're not and I blame that entirely on myself and Russell. You were only a young teenager Quinn, you were scared."

"But how can I forgive myself for doing that to her?"

"Well it takes time Quinn and I think that when you talk about it, it is going to help you. You're not hiding your feelings inside like you used to before. You have to realize that Rachel has forgiven you and that you have treated her with nothing but kindness and respect since you have been friends. Rachel is a smart girl, Quinn and if she thinks you deserve her then you have to realize that you deserve to be with her."

"Thanks mom," Quinn said looking up to her mother.

"Have you told Rachel about how you feel?" Judy asked.

Quinn nodded "Yeah I have."

Judy nodded "I'm so proud of you, Quinnie. You are growing up to be a very wise and honest woman. Don't go back to hiding that person Sweetie."

The younger blonde nodded "Thank you mom, I really mean it. I love you."

The older blonde smiled "I love you too, Quinnie and I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Comfortable silence filled the room until Judy spoke to her daughter "Sweetie, how about I leave work early and we go home to watch some movies and eat lots of ice cream and chocolate?"

Quinn looked up at her mom and shook her head "It's okay mom. I think Rachel will be waiting for me when I get home anyway."

"I think she would be waiting to apologize," Judy smiled standing up and giving her daughter one last hug.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived home to see to girlfriend's car in the driveway and said girlfriend sitting on the porch steps. The blonde knew Rachel wouldn't be leaving her alone even if she did state to the girl that she couldn't be around her now because of how angry and upset she was. The brunette looked up upon hearing a car drive into the driveway and raced up to Quinn.<p>

As the blonde stepped out of her car she saw her girlfriend standing right in front of her. "Quinn, I'm so sorry. I was so inconsiderate. Please forgive me."

Quinn walked past her girlfriend and headed for the front door to her house. First off the blonde didn't want to tell Rachel she already had forgiven her because she was still hurt and they needed to talk about this and secondly she didn't want to have a heavy heartfelt conversation outside for everyone to hear and see. So she walked straight up to the front door, unlocked it and entered, leaving the brunette to follow.

The blonde then turned around in her lounge room and waited for her girlfriend to enter, which only took a few seconds. "Please Quinn, I'm sorry. I was being selfish and stubborn. I was only thinking about myself and what I wanted and that's not right when I'm in a relationship. I'm just not use to considering someone else's feelings."

"Rachel it hurt me. I feel like you don't care about anything that I want. All you care about is what you want and that's not a relationship I want to be in!" Quinn said hurt.

Rachel walked closer to her girlfriend but still left a good amount of personal space. "I know and I'm so sorry. Sometimes Broadway makes me too ambitious and clouds my mind; it actually always clouds my mind. Quinn I don't want to lose you..."

The blonde tried to cut off her girlfriend "Rachel you're not..."

But the brunette wasn't finished "I love you, Quinn!" Rachel blurted out.

Both the girls stood shocked at what the brunette just confessed. Silence filled the room for what felt like minutes, but were only actually seconds.

"Quinn I didn't mean to tell you like that," Rachel said with a little bit of embarrassment.

"Rachel... I... I" Quinn stuttered.

Rachel then walked into her girlfriends personal space, "Don't... don't say it back... not until you're ready."

Quinn didn't know what to say, her heart was screaming out to say it back but her brain was telling her another story. The blonde definitely didn't count on this change of events in their conversation. The only thing the blonde could do was nod.

The brunette moved even closer to Quinn. "I meant what I said Quinn. I love you. I'm sorry for saying it like that. I wanted to say it in a romantic setting. I didn't plan to blurt it out like that. All my emotions just came to the surface."

The blonde looked down at her girlfriend "Rachel, don't apologize for saying that to me... ever."

Rachel nodded and looked up at her girlfriend. "Look I know you still need time to forgive me so I'm going to go. Look I'm really sorry that this had to happen for me to actually do this but here" Rachel put her hand into her handbag that was slung over her shoulder and handed a booklet of papers to the blonde.

"I did this while I was waiting for you to get home. You mean a lot to me Quinn and I'm sorry we had to have a fight for me to even realize how wrong I was." Quinn looked down at the paper and saw an application for Yale. It was all filled out. Quinn looked to the last page and saw her girlfriend's signature with a gold star sticker placed next to it.

"Rachel..." Quinn whispered.

"Wait... I'm not finished. I'll follow you to Yale if you want me too. I don't want to lose you. Does that mean I'm dropping my dream for you, No. But I will consider Yale for you Quinn. I love you and I don't want to lose you and if that means I have to go to Yale to be with you then I will go, only if you want me to," Rachel said with a small smile.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore she let the papers slip out of her hand and reached out to grab her girlfriend by the neck, pulling the brunette in for an earth-shattering kiss.

Once the coupled pulled apart their foreheads rested against each other. "I didn't mean I wanted you to come to Yale, Rachel. All I wanted was for my dream to be considered. We're in a relationship together which means we should discuss this together, and decide what to do together."

Rachel looked up into hazel eyes and nodded. "I don't want to go anywhere without you, Quinn."

"And I don't want to be anywhere without you, Rachel."

Rachel pulled Quinn in for another mind-blowing kiss. Once the couple separated Quinn stared down into lust filled eyes, "I'm sorry for my outburst I said before I left, I didn't mean it, I was angry and upset, I'm so..." but the brunette placed a soft finger on her girlfriends lips to silence her.

"Shhh... It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. I love you, Quinn," Rachel said honestly and the blonde then pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>The next day in Glee Rachel put up her hand as soon as Mr. Schue walked in. "Yes Rachel?"<p>

"I'd like to sing a song, if that's okay?"

The teacher smiled and nodded. "Great, let's hear it," Mr. Schue said as he walked over to take a sit.

Rachel stood up and walked over to grab a stool then placing it in the middle of choir room. She sat down and faced the Glee kids. The brunette locked eyes with her girlfriend. "Quinn, you mean so much to me, I'd walk, run or fly wherever you are because I don't want to be anywhere without you. I love you."

_I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game without you, without you<br>I am lost, I am vain  
>I will never be the same without you, without you<br>_

_I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by without you, without you<br>I can't rest, I can't fight  
>All I need is you and I, without you<em>

Without, You!

_Wooahhh. You! You! You!_

_Without, You! You! You! _

_Without You!_

_I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we were estranged without you, without you<br>I can't quit now, this can't be right  
>I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you<br>I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you<br>I can't look, I'm so blind  
>I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you<em>

Without, You!

_Wooahhh. You! You! You!_

_Without, You! You! You! _

_Without You!_

I am lost, I am vain  
>I will never be the same without you, without you<p>

Without you!

Once the brunette finished the song Quinn stood up and walked over to her girlfriend, pulling her into a big hug. "You're amazing, beautiful." Quinn smiled looking down at her girlfriend.

"I meant every word, baby," Rachel said smiling up at her girlfriend. The couple then moved back to their seats.

* * *

><p>After Glee was finished the blonde looked at her girlfriend who was sitting next to her, "Baby, do you want to go back to mine?"<p>

"Actually I need to do something, did you want to come with me?"

"I don't want to be anywhere without you," Quinn smiled.

Rachel smiled and leaned up to give her girlfriend a kiss. She then led them to her car, while Quinn quickly gave her keys to Santana to drive herself home. The couple drove and it didn't take them long to be in the car park of Shelby's apartment building. Quinn looked over at her girlfriend with confusion "Why are we at Shelby's and Beth's place?" Quinn asked.

"I have something to ask Shelby, would you come with me?" Rachel nervously asked.

"Of course Sweetie," Quinn said moving her hand over to give the brunettes hand a squeeze then hopping out of the car.

Once Shelby opened the door to her apartment and saw the two girls standing there she smiled warmly. "Rachel, Quinn, what a surprise. Please come in."

Once the trio walked into the living room, the couple turned around and looked at Shelby. "So was there a reason you came around? Beth is napping at the moment."

Quinn looked to Rachel because she had no idea why they were there.

"Well I wanted to inform you that I'm applying to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts," Rachel said with a smile.

"Eeek... all the girls that beat me in the auditions in New York, all graduated from there," Shelby expressed.

"Well my grades are perfect and I was the lead in the school musical. So I just need some letters... some killer letters of recommendation."

"Wait... are you asking me to write one?" Shelby asked surprised.

"Actually, I've already written it. So all you would have to do is sign it. My resume is in their as well with the other letters. So I thought that your pedigrees as a national show choir coach would just make some noise with the admissions committee," Rachel said handing the folder over to the older brunette.

"Makes sense," Shelby said taking the folder off her daughter's hands.

"Okay. I'll leave you with that and pick it up from you tomorrow. Bye," Rachel expressed, motioning to leave.

While Rachel started to walk away Shelby spoke up "I'm so proud of you. You are truly a star, Rachel. It's all still out there, in front of you. I'm not going to be the first person to be a little jealous of all the amazing things you having lying ahead, but I am going to be one out of only a few of us that will also be cheering you on." Shelby smiled as Rachel turned around.

"You could come to my Broadway debut," Rachel said walking back to the older brunette. Quinn continued to stand in the hallway of the living room giving the two brunette's time to talk alone.

"Don't try and stop me, I will definitely be there." Shelby beamed.

Rachel beamed then walked closer to the older brunette "Maybe you could try and write your own version of the letter?"

Shelby smiled as she started to flick through the application "Such an impressive resume, you have the musical and all the clubs. I feel bad for all the kids that don't have these big ticket items in their CV's. They don't have a chance in hell of getting into NYADA... I'll write the letter, come by tomorrow and pick it up," Shelby said.

"Thank you, Shelby," Rachel honestly said.

The older brunette smiled and nodded. "Did you want to stay for some tea?" Shelby asked with a hint of desperation.

"I'd love that." Rachel smiled, looking over at her girlfriend. Quinn smiled and looked up at Shelby, "I'd love that too," Quinn said walking over to Rachel and giving her a side hug as they walked into the kitchen. Quinn had her arm wrapped around her girlfriend's waist.

"So Shelby tell me all about your time in New York?" Rachel asked.

"Which time?" Shelby asked walking over to pull mugs out of the cabinet for the three of them.

"There's more than one?" Rachel said in a dreamy state.

Quinn was happy to just sit on a stool at the kitchen bench and listen to her girlfriend engage in her first proper conversation with her mother. No small talk or only engaging to be polite was needed for Rachel. She was finally starting to open up to the older brunette and Quinn couldn't be happier for her girlfriend.

The blonde's heart burst with love for Rachel. All she needed to do now was to express those three words to the brunette. She wanted them to be told to Rachel at the perfect time. She wanted it to be romantic and meaningful because this will be the first time that she would say 'I love you' to a partner and actually mean it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Without You – Glee Version <strong>_

_Okay so first off I wasn't even planning to have Rachel sing Without You in this chapter as it wasn't in the Glee show timeline yet with my story...but it kind of just happened, and I actually like it there, it fits perfectly...well I think so, haha._

_About Rachel blurting out 'I love you' to Quinn, some people might not like that I did that, but please think about it, we are talking about Rachel Berry here and I think she would do something like that when she's afraid and panicking, thinking that Quinn was going to break up with her. We know that Rachel was in love with Quinn because of previously chapters she has expressed it in her thoughts, so it wasn't a ploy to have Quinn stay with her, she is in love with Quinn she just panicked and blurted it out, which like I said before is something I believe she would do._

_Anyways hope you all liked it and are now not angry at me for leaving the last chapter as a cliffhanger. _


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you to my two Beta's** CrestofGlee** and **Comegetit**, they are truly amazing, they're both super busy, yet they still continue to help me out with this story, so thank you both.

A thank you to every reader, every follower, every reviewer, you all continue to help me write this story.

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35:<strong>

It's the Sunday before Sectionals. It had been 3 weeks since Quinn and Rachel had had their first real fight, and in those 3 weeks Brittany had been elected student council president and had even asked Kurt to be vice president because she wanted him to organize and run the bullying programs that he campaigned about. The Glee club had come up with three numbers to perform for Sectionals. They were all busy focusing all of their attention to perfecting their routines. Rachel didn't want a fiasco like Nationals last year, where they came up with their songs and choreography basically the day before, because that was not professional at all and Rachel wasn't having any of that this year. Mr. Schue expressed to the club that they needed to choose some upbeat songs, while Rachel expressed that Sectionals is very important not just because they needed to win but because it would be held in the McKinley auditorium and that the last time it was held there was in 1963.

The Glee kids came up with an idea to do a Jackson tribute kind of performance, having a song from the Jackson 5, Janet Jackson and Michael Jackson. Mr. Schue was impressed with the kids enthusiasm so thought to do that until one afternoon during Glee club Santana expressed that she and Mercedes had been working on a number and asked if it could be placed as a number for Sectionals. Once the rest of the Glee members and Mr. Schue heard it, they were happy to place that in. It even gave the Spanish teacher an idea, and that was the girls would be performing one song and the boys would perform another one then they would all sing a song together. The Glee teacher did also speak to Rachel personally and asked her if it was okay by her to not have any solo parts in any of the songs. Of course Rachel was upset about hearing the news but Mr. Schue expressed that he wanted their best vocalist to not be heard until Regionals and he promised to give her a solo in Regionals. In the end Rachel happily accepted the offer and promised to help out everyone and step up as captain, so that she would have the chance to sing a solo at Regionals because if they lost she would be screwed and that wasn't going to happen.

Since Quinn and Rachel's first real fight, the couple had gotten through it positively. Quinn hadn't expressed those three words to her girlfriend yet, she was still waiting for the right time and it was very hard for the blonde to say something so heartfelt, true and meaningful to Rachel. She's never meant it before and she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She was scared to let her guard completely down to someone else. She's never done that before. She's lived her whole life with her walls up, guarding her from getting hurt and being resented. But she knew that Rachel wasn't someone that would hurt her on purpose, so the blonde was just waiting for the right time to say 'I love you' and what more perfect time could there be then the couples 6th month anniversary, which was today.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you managed to make me do this" Santana groaned with a big yawn. It was 6 o'clock on a Sunday morning...<em>'Who gets up this early on a Sunday anyways? Oh right Berry,'<em> Santana thought.

"Shut up, San. Just do as I say. Stay here so she can't see you and I'll give you the signal to start playing when I'm ready" Quinn said, with a bit of nervousness in her voice. Santana growled but nodded. She could not believe how she got roped into doing this.

Quinn walked closer to her girlfriend's window, the blonde signaled for Santana to start playing the guitar… yes Santana could play the guitar but she wasn't going to tell anyone that, well beside Brittany and Quinn and soon to be Rachel also.

It didn't take long for Rachel to open up her window to see what or who was making the music, the brunette then spotted her girlfriend looking up at her, "Quinn?" she breathed out surprised with a smile.

The blonde smiled and waved up at her girlfriend and waited for the instrument to go to the right note she needed and then started to sing, never taking her eyes off her girlfriend while she sang.

_You make me breakfast in bed _

_When I'm mixed up in my head _

_You wake me with a kiss _

_I could get used to this_

_You think I look the best _

_When my hair is a mess _

_I can't believe you exist _

_but I could get used to this _

_Because I know you're too good to be true _

_I must have done something good to meet you _

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand _

_When I freak you understand _

_There is not a thing you miss _

_And I could get used to this _

_I'm feeling it comin' over me _

_With you it all comes naturally _

_Lost the reflex to resist _

_And I could get used to this _

_I love the songs you write_

_I like the movies you like _

_There must be some kind of twist _

_But I could get used to this _

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed _

_It doesn't seem to make you like me less _

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand _

_When I freak you understand _

_There is not a thing you miss _

_And I could get used to this _

_I'm feeling it comin' over me _

_With you it all comes naturally _

_Lost the reflex to resist _

_And I could get used to this _

_If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it _

_Every good thing you do feels like you mean it _

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand _

_When I freak you understand _

_There is not a thing you miss _

_And I could get used to this _

_I'm feeling it comin' over me _

_With you it all comes naturally _

_Lost the reflex to resist _

_And I could get used to this _

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand _

_When I freak you understand _

_There is not a thing you miss _

_And I could get used to this _

_You make me breakfast in bed _

_When I'm mixed up in my head _

_You wake me with a kiss _

_And I could get used to this_

"Happy 6 month anniversary" Quinn smiled up at her girlfriend.

Rachel beamed with tears in her eyes "I love you. Happy anniversary baby" was all she could express.

The blonde beamed back at her girlfriend "How about we go for a morning run, then come back to my place for some breakfast?"

The brunette nodded "Okay, I'll be down in a minute," she said before she peeled herself from her bedroom window.

While Quinn was waiting for her girlfriend she turned and walked over to Santana, smiling like an idiot "Thanks San, you can go now and make sure everything is ready for me."

The Latina just nodded with a look of disgust on her face, "You seriously couldn't be cornier. I can't believe I'm doing this for you."

"You're just jealous that I thought of it" the blonde smirked at her best friend.

"Urgh, fuck off. You better be getting some tonight."

"Shut up S, that's not why I'm doing this. Now go before Rachel sees you."

The Latina nodded "I'll text you when B and I are done," Santana said before hopping into the blonde's car and driving off to go pick her girlfriend up.

Just as the Latina drove off Rachel arrived next to her girlfriend, flinging her arms around the back of the blonde, connecting them together at the front of Quinn's waist "That was absolutely adorable" the brunette said kissing the blondes exposed shoulder blade.

Quinn smiled then turned around. The couple locked eyes and leaned into each other to be captured into their first kiss on their 6 month anniversary. Once the pair pulled back Rachel looked up into hazel orbs "Who was driving your car?"

Quinn smiled "San."

"Why was Santana here?"

"I needed someone to play guitar" the blonde smiled.

"Santana can play guitar?" Rachel asked in wonderment.

"Ya, but shhh don't tell anyone, it's a secret only B and me know... well now you do too."

"She shouldn't hide her talent, she was really good."

"I know she was, but we are talking about Santana here, she hides everything she likes from everyone because she doesn't want to be judged negatively."

Rachel nodded, "Yes, you are right."

"Now enough about Santana, I have a special day planned and I don't want to get behind on our schedule, let's go for a run." The blonde smiled, grabbed her girlfriends hand and walked out of the brunette's backyard.

"Baby, you just sounded like me." Rachel giggled.

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend and smirked "I guess I've been spending a lot of time with you."

The brunette stopped and pouted "Are you saying you don't want to be spending a lot of time with me?"

The blonde just smiled at the cuteness that was pouring out of her girlfriend. "I didn't say that, I was just stating a fact. I do spend a lot of time with you, but I didn't say I want that to stop. In fact I could spend even more time with you if that were even possible, being with you is the best part of my day." Quinn answered honestly.

"You have a way with words Miss. Quinn Fabray." Rachel smiled, squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

The co-head cheerleader beamed back. "Come on baby, let's get our run on."

"Okay that just sounded like Santana, should I be worried?" Rachel mockingly asked.

Quinn went wide eyed at what she actually said "Oh god! I think I need to kick Santana out of my house."

Rachel laughed "No you can't baby, don't deny it. I know you love Santana being around."

The blonde looked at her girlfriend "Okay I do but don't tell Santana that."

The diva laughed "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, now as you said lets go get out run on." Rachel laughed again, removing her hand from her girlfriends and giving said girlfriend a pinch on her ass to get her moving.

"Hey!" Quinn squealed while Rachel ran off giggling like a little child. There 6th month anniversary was surely off to a good start.

* * *

><p>After the couple got to the Fabray residence after their run the blonde told her girlfriend to go have a shower and then they'd eat breakfast. While the brunette was going over her morning routine Quinn went into the kitchen to find her mother chopping away on some fruit "Is everything ready?" the blonde rushed out in a panic to her mom.<p>

"Good morning to you too Quinnie" Judy smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Mom! Don't mess with me now" the co-head cheerleader whined.

"Okay, calm down Sweetie. Everything is set for you, vegan pancakes and chopped fruit just like you had on your first sleepover will be all ready once you two come down from your showers. The lounge room has blankets and pillows all set up with Funny Girl placed in the DVD player ready to be pressed to play. I won't be here when you two will come down... I can't believe you sucked me in to help you with this, you owe me one Quinnie." Judy smirked at her daughter.

"Gosh you sound like Santana mom, just be happy that I even asked for you to be involved." The younger blonde smirked back.

"Of course I wanted to be involved. It was unfair of you to even go to Santana before me and might I add you did it right in front of me" the older blonde pouted.

Quinn burst out laughing "Mom you do remember how old you are, right?"

Judy's face turned into fake angry "Go get ready Quinn. You don't want to keep Rachel waiting."

The younger blonde just laughed at how childish her mother was being "Love you mom and thanks for doing this" she said as she walked off to go get ready.

* * *

><p>Once the couple walked down together for breakfast, the brunette entered the kitchen to see a plate of what must be vegan pancakes and a bowl of chopped up fruit placed on the kitchen bench with two empty plates out with cutlery placed nicely on the side of them, there was also a jug of what looked like to be orange juice with two glasses and also two mugs of what smelled like coffee inside.<p>

"Wow, this looks wonderful. Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she left," Quinn said.

"Well I'll thank her later then" Rachel smiled.

The blonde smiled and nodded at her girlfriend "Okay let's eat, shall we?"

The diva nodded and walked over to the kitchen counter and was about to pull her stool out to take a seat before Quinn grabbed the stool to pull it out for her "Let me" the blonde smiled.

Rachel beamed "You're so chivalrous baby."

"Only for you" Quinn smiled.

The couple ate together, conversing together about anything and everything.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn and Rachel finished up with breakfast, the blonde quickly looked up at the clock on the microwave to see the time, it read 9:38. She was still on time with her schedule.<p>

The brunette stood up and went to clear away the plates but Quinn quickly grabbed a hold of her girlfriends hand to stop her "Oh, no you don't. You're not doing that."

Rachel looked into her girlfriends eyes and smiled. "It's the least I can do after everything that you have done for me."

The blonde shook her head "I don't want you to have to do anything today. How about you go into the longue room while I quickly clear everything up? I'll meet you in there," Quinn said giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before she got up from the stool and started to clean up.

The diva smiled and nodded, making her way into the longue room. Rachel gasped out in surprise at what she saw when she entered the longue room. The coffee table which was usually in front of the couches was cleared to the side of the room and what replaced the table was an assortment of blankets and pillows sprayed out. The brunette just stood there not knowing what to do, she didn't want to touch anything in case she ruined the beautiful setting.

Quinn was quick to clear everything up and made her way into the longue room but saw her girlfriend just standing up looking into the room "Everything okay?" Quinn asked as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend waist, leaning her chin on the brunettes shoulder.

Rachel slipped out of the embraced and turned around to look into her girlfriends eyes. "Did you do all this?" Rachel asked, motioning her hand to the variety of blankets and pillows thrown wonderfully together.

The blonde nodded shyly. "Yeah I did. I umm… thought you might want to watch a movie before we have lunch," Quinn said nervously.

The brunette beamed and pulled her girlfriend in to an earth-shattering kiss. Once the couple separated for air Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes "You continue to amaze me everyday Quinn."

The co-head cheerleader smiled. "How about we go lie down and watch the movie?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, making her way to the blankets and sitting down. Quinn grabbed the remote and sat down next to her girlfriend. She then made all the pillows around them into a comfortable position and laid down, opening up her arms for the diva to come lie into. Rachel laid herself down with her head on her girlfriends shoulder and her arm around the blonde's waist. "What are we watching, baby?" Rachel asked.

"I was thinking Funny Girl, if that's okay with you?" Of course Quinn knew it would be okay with Rachel.

The brunette squealed in delight, it surely was okay with her, actually more than okay.

* * *

><p>After Funny Girl finished and the credits started to roll, the couple broke the kiss they were currently situated in for air. Rachel was positioned lying on top of her girlfriend. Quinn currently had one of her hands underneath the brunettes dress and was rubbing one of her girlfriend's breasts. The brunette looked down at her co-head cheerleader, catching her breath. "You know that was the first time I decided to distract myself from watching Funny Girl to initiate in doing something else."<p>

Quinn smirked. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment, seeing as you chose to make out with me than watch Funny Girl."

"Well… I'm not going to complain because I've been having a wonderful time with you." Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel down for another kiss. Once the couple parted the blonde looked up at her girlfriend "So baby, I was wondering if you would like to go out for lunch, I made reservations, well kind of?"

"Really? You have already given me so much."

The blonde smiled. "Well, I've got a lot more planned."

"Baby…" Rachel trailed off in a soft, loving voice.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is."

Quinn beamed. "Okay, great. How about we get some warm clothes on and then head out?"

"Why do we need warm clothes on?"

"We're having lunch outside… That's all I'm telling you" Quinn said with a wink.

Rachel just slumped down on top of Quinn, giving her girlfriend a Rachel Berry diva pout. "I don't like surprises."

Quinn smiled. "I know you don't but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you. Have I ever given you any surprises that you haven't like?"

"I've loved every surprise you have given me, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know." Rachel smiled looking up at her girlfriend.

The co-head cheerleader laughed. "You will find out in like an hour, come on Sweetie, let's go get ready."

"Okay I won't be long" Rachel said as she tried to hop off her girlfriend.

"Hang on, one more thing" Quinn said pulling her girlfriend back down.

Rachel looked at the blonde with confusion "What is it baby?"

"Just this" the co-head cheerleader said as she grabbed her girlfriend for one last kiss. "Okay, now go get ready" Quinn said smiling.

Rachel beamed back, "Have I ever told you how cute you can be?"

"I have heard that from you a few times before" Quinn smirked.

The brunette smiled and got off her girlfriend to go upstairs to quickly change into something warmer. Just before Quinn jumped up to get ready herself she grabbed her phone from the kitchen table. She received a message from Santana 20 minutes ago. She unlocked her phone and read the text message.

**Everyfin will b ready in 50 just lik u askd – S**

She smiled and looked at the time on her phone, she was still on schedule for the day; she should get the two of them to their lunch destination just around 1:00.

* * *

><p>When the couple was all dressed and ready and in the blondes car, Quinn turned on the car and the CD player started to blast music from the Wicked album she had got for the brunette a long time ago.<p>

Rachel beamed. "I haven't heard this CD in your car in such a long time."

"No you haven't, the last time was about 6 months ago, wasn't it?" Quinn smirked, remembering the last time she actually listened to the Wicked album in her car with the brunette.

The diva smiled. "You mean exactly 6 months ago?" As it was their first date that they listened to it in the blonde's car.

"Yes exactly 6 months ago" Quinn smiled at her girlfriend, reaching over the middle console and placing her hand in Rachel's.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Rachel asked, trying to get her girlfriend to give in and tell her where they would be going.

"Nice try but not going to happen, you will just have to wait." Quinn smirked.

"Please give me one hint?" Rachel asked with a pout.

"Okay, but only one."

Rachel jumped in her seat, excited to get a hint. "We have been there before," Quinn stated.

The brunette turned and stared at her girlfriend, "Quinn! That is not a hint, we live in Lima, we have basically been everywhere together." Rachel whined, unimpressed about getting her hint.

Quinn smirked, "Well that's all you're getting, and we will be there soon anyways so you won't be waiting much longer."

* * *

><p>It took the couple around 30 minutes to make it to their designated place. Rachel sat in the passenger seat shocked at what she was looking at. It gave Quinn the time to run around to the passenger's door to open it for her girlfriend.<p>

Rachel turned and looked straight into nervous eyes, Quinn lifted up a hand to guide her girlfriend from the car. Once the brunette's feet were placed firmly on the ground she lunged herself at the blonde. The co-head cheerleader's feet became unsteady from the surprise attack she was receiving from her girlfriend but quickly steadied herself.

Once the brunette leaned back from her embraced with her blonde she stared into warm hazel eyes, the sun creeping its way through the trees and lighting up Quinn's beautiful face. Rachel moved her hand up to cup her girlfriend's warm exposed skin. The girls did not talk the only sounds that were heard was the breeze in the air and the birds chirping.

The diva moved up on her tippy-toes and placed a soothing kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Rachel gradually opened up her mouth to give Quinn access into her mouth and the blonde didn't decline. The co-head cheerleader steadily widened her mouth and Rachel slowly slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Both girls moaned when they felt the other girl's tongue touch theirs. They didn't fight for dominance. They only basked in the feel of their tongues moving perfectly together, like they were always meant to be.

The couple separated but continued to lean their foreheads against each other and just stare into the others lust filled eyes. The emotions got too much for the brunette and soon her eyes filled with tears.

Quinn immediately began to freak out "Rachel, honey, what's wrong?" she said rubbing her girlfriends side of her hips for comfort.

"I don't deserve you." Rachel sniffled as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

The blonde lifted up her hand to wipe away her girlfriend's tears "Baby, don't say that, you deserve so much more than I can possibly give."

"No I don't, please never say that again. What you have done today has been wonderful, everything has been perfect… and this… what you have done here… I don't deserve this."

Quinn definitely was not expecting this, it felt like a complete 180 in their relationship, now Rachel believes she doesn't deserve her… After everything the blonde had put the brunette through before they became friends… Quinn was the one that thought she would never deserve Rachel… It shouldn't be the other way around, but somehow Rachel thought that and Quinn's heart poured with complete unconditional love. She never thought that someone would ever think that highly of her, to think they don't deserve her friendship or love but Rachel Berry did believe that… How could she have gotten so lucky?

The blonde placed both of her hands up on her girlfriend's cheeks and looked straight into the brunettes, beautiful brown eyes. "Everything I have done today has been because I wanted to show you and shower you with so much happiness and love. Today is such a special day for me because 6 months ago you opened up your heart and let me in. You trusted me and let me be your girlfriend. No one has forgiven me and loved me the way you do and I am so honored to be able to call myself your girlfriend. I will never forget that and that's why I brought you back up here."

Tears started to flow from both girls eyes at the confession that Quinn just made. The blonde motioned for the two of them to move away from the car park and move up onto the grass. Rachel took her girlfriends hand and continued to walk hand and hand with the blonde, taking everything in as she walked.

The first time Rachel stepped foot in this place was on the couple's first date together. They had visited the spot on a few other occasions, one being on their first month anniversary which was actually unexpected because of the Shelby debacle that happened on that day. The brunette had however never seen the surrounding area as stunningly attractive as it was now. The little secluded area that overlooked the town had a red picnic blanket laid out with other blankets and pillows on top, it was placed in the perfect spot to sit down and sightsee over the town. Around the blanket was covered with what looked to be over a hundred red Chrysanthemums. Rachel Berry had been waiting for the day that Quinn would be pulling out a red Chrysanthemum, once the brunette knew about Quinn's lovely obsession with flowers she took the time to study some of them and their meanings, and of course she would remember what a red Chrysanthemum meant, she had been waiting for Quinn to be ready to say it to her.

The tree just behind where the blanket was placed held a variety of colorful lanterns, they weren't lit because it was still daytime but they still looked beautiful, spread throughout the tree, it must have taken a while to actually place them up there, all in perfect locations.

Once the couple sat down on the picnic rug Quinn proceeded to grab the picnic basket that was placed just left of the picnic blanket. "So…" Quinn trailed off as she pulled the basket close to her. Rachel just sat there amused at seeing her girlfriend getting nervous.

"I thought maybe we could reinvent our first date and eat the same thing seeing as you looked like you enjoyed what I made."

"You cooked again?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Umm… Yeah I did," Quinn answered nervously.

"When did you have the time to cook? You have been with me since 6 this morning, and how did you organize everything here?" Rachel said moving her hand around the surrounding area.

"Well I woke up really early this morning and cook us the meal then San took it over to Brittany's after I sung to you. Then I asked B and S to come set up around her and bring the prepared meal I made."

"You did all that for me?" Rachel asked gob smacked, she never knew someone would go to the trouble that Quinn has done for her. She didn't think she was that special, but Quinn thought of her as someone special, gosh she was so in love with her girlfriend.

"Of course I did," Quinn answer matter of factly. "Okay… so we have the avocado, spinach and walnut salad for the starter…." Quinn trailed off.

"The vegetable pilaf for main and a fruit salad for dessert," Rachel cut Quinn off.

The blonde beamed. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered, it was one of the best nights of my life. How could I forget" Rachel beamed.

Quinn leaned over the basket and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss and then started opening up the containers of food. The couple ate with comfortable small talk throughout the meal. When Quinn and Rachel were eating their fruit salad, the brunette looked up and stared at her girlfriend.

"Quinn, can I ask you a question?"

The blonde swallowed her strawberry and looked at her girlfriend "Of course Sweetie, what is it?"

"Well I couldn't get the thought out of my mind that everything we have done has been very familiar." Rachel trailed off.

Quinn looked at her girlfriend and gave out a shy smile, she moved the container of chopped up fruit away from them and then moved closer to her girlfriend so their knees were touching. The blonde waited for Rachel to continue.

"Okay, so this morning you woke me up and sang to me outside of my window and then we went for a run together… You woke me up and we went for a run on our one month anniversary." Rachel stated.

The blonde just nodded for her girlfriend to continue. "Then we had breakfast together and the meal reminded me of our first sleepover together, expect your mom wasn't around this time."

Quinn again nodded, Rachel was quite the detective. "Then we go and watch Funny Girl and that was the first movie we ever watched together."

The co-head cheerleader started to beam, she had been caught out but she didn't mind. She was more than happy that Rachel took so much attention in the relationship. "Then we come up here and listen to Wicked like we did for our first date, and then once we got up here you have basically like you said before, reinvented our first date together."

"Yes" Quinn stated. She wasn't going to lie, that's exactly what has happened.

"So did you recreate some of our special moments together?"

"Yes I did" Quinn said nervously. She didn't know if that was okay with the brunette. "I'm sorry if it's really corny, I just wanted to go and look back on our time together and kind of reconstruct them and show you how much they all meant to me."

Rachel beamed and threw herself at her girlfriend. Quinn flew back and ended up landing on a bunch on pillow, she smiled up at her brunette. "Don't apologize. It's wonderful and everything today has been breathtakingly perfect." The diva bent down and captured her girlfriend's lips in hers.

The couple then stared at each other. "You actually forgot one thing," Quinn said.

"And what's that?" Rachel asked as she laid on top of her girlfriend.

"You remember the morning we were going to see Beth for the first time?" Rachel nodded. "Well I thought of singing you the song I sung to you this morning because of that time. You woke me up and made me breakfast because you knew I would be very nervous and the start of the first verse is 'you make me breakfast in bed, when I'm mixed up in my head' I just thought it was a perfect song for us." Quinn shyly stated. Rachel just leaned down and captured her in another mind-blowing kiss.

Once the brunette pulled back she quickly moved over to her bag that was just placed off the blanket, she brought out a wrapped long rectangular black box with a silver bow on it. "I brought you something," Rachel said nervously as she handed it over to her girlfriend.

Quinn sat up from her laying position and grinned as she took the present off her girlfriend. "You didn't have to get me anything, baby."

"I know… but I'm glad I did because you have done so much for me today. So, happy 6 month anniversary," Rachel smiled anxiously.

The blonde undid the bow on top of the box and then slowly opened the top. She came face to face with two gold necklaces with two different pendants on each, one pendant read R(heart)Q, and the other read Q(heart)R. Quinn looked up at her girlfriend for an explanation for why there were two necklaces but she thought she already knew the answer, you would be dumb if you didn't figure it out.

"I love them, you got them personally made for us," Quinn said smiling.

Rachel nodded nervously. "I thought that maybe we could wear matching necklaces. You wear the one with Q at the start and I wear the one with the R at the start… Only if you want to though?"

Quinn smiled at seeing how nervous her girlfriend was being, "Of course I would wear it, baby. They're gorgeous. Will you put mine on for me," she said handing over her necklace. Rachel reached out with shaky hands and put the necklace around her girlfriend neck. "Here let me do yours," Quinn said as she got Rachel's necklace from the box and put it around said girlfriend's neck.

"You look beautiful… Like always," Quinn stated as she pulled back and admired the necklace around Rachel's neck.

"It looks stunning on you, baby," Rachel stated.

Quinn leaned in to give her girlfriend a thank you kiss, she pulled back and leaned over to the picnic basket and grabbed a small box out of it "I actually got you something as well." Quinn expressed, starting to get a little nervous.

"Quinn, you have already done so much for me today," Rachel said surprised. She wasn't expecting anything from her girlfriend, not after everything she has already done for her.

"No I haven't," Quinn stated honestly. The blonde handed her brunette a small square shaped box. Rachel took the box and then looked up at her girlfriend with worried eyes. Quinn understood the worry written on her girlfriends face and gave out a small chuckle. "It's not a ring, Rachel" and then she laughed.

Rachel sighed a sigh of relief and then looked back at her girlfriend "Sorry."

Quinn smiled "It's okay Sweetie, we're nowhere near that stage yet."

The brunette smiled and nodded. "But hopefully one day," Quinn said shyly. Rachel eyes went wide with surprise, but then beamed and nodded. Yes hopefully one day the brunette mentally told herself.

Rachel then went and opened the small box and saw a small heart shaped pendant, the diva keep staring at it and Quinn chose to fill the silence by talking. "It's for your bracelet I gave to you for our 3 month anniversary. I thought you could add to it." The bracelet that was currently on the brunette's wrist, she hasn't gone a day without wearing it.

The brunette looked up at her girlfriend with tear filled eyes, she grabbed the pendant out of the box and pulled it closely up to her eyes to take a better look, it was engraved with the letter Q. Rachel looked back at her girlfriend, "Quinn…" she breathed out.

"Wait," Quinn quickly said, she grabbed the heart shaped pendant out of her girlfriends hands, placed it in hers and then moved closer to her girlfriend so their knees were touching again, she then grabbed both of Rachel's hand in hers, the pendant still place securely in her grasp.

The blonde placed the pendant onto the brunette's bracelet so it wouldn't get lost and then recaptured her girlfriend's hands in hers. "Look you know I'm not good with expressing everything in words and that's why I use the flowers to help me. But I'm trying to get better at it." Rachel nodded, and then Quinn continued, "Do you know what these flowers are?" Rachel nodded again as tears started to fill her eyes.

Quinn nodded and smiled nervously, trying to hold herself together, "Rachel, since we became friends my life changed. It changed in the best way possible because I not only got the opportunity to be your friend or best friend I eventually got the opportunity to call you my girlfriend. You have forgiven me for everything I had done to you and you chose to trust me and open your heart to me." Quinn took a big breath as tears started to fill her eyes "This pendant that I just gave you is a representation of my heart. I have fallen head over heels for you and I'm not ashamed to say it. You are the best thing that has happened to me, you make me want to be a better person, to be the person who I was hiding away from because I was too scared to let that person out, but you have helped me bring her forth and I'm not scared for her to be around anymore because I have you." The blonde took another big breath, this was it "I love everything about you. I love your personally. I love your drive to succeed and that you go after what you want. I love your confidence in yourself and I love how you're not ashamed of who you are and what people think of you." Quinn took another breath. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, both outside and inside. I love your breathtakingly gorgeous eyes, and I love your sweet perfect nose…" Rachel let out a sob of hearing Quinn say she loves her nose, she felt most insecure about her nose. "I love your perfectly sculptured legs and your smooth, silky stomach…" another sob escape the brunettes mouth, she knew she'd never be hearing treasure trail again. "And I love your beautiful small hands" Quinn said as she squeezed the hands that were in hers. Rachel sniffled, no more man-hands for her. "I love how you are so forgiving and trusting and I promise I will never intentionally try and use that against you. You're so kind, gracious, honest, sweet, cute, joyous, and loving… I could continue to go on about how amazing you are." Rachel was crying tears of complete utter love. "But most of all…" Quinn trailed off, taking one last big breath, "I love you Rachel Berry."

Silence filled the air as Rachel absorbed everything that Quinn had just expressed to her, tears of complete happiness and love poured out of both girls' eyes.

"Quinn…" Rachel breathed out, she was utterly speechless. "I love you so much Quinn Fabray," that was the only thing she could say. Yet, that was the perfect thing to say.

The blonde beamed and wiped away her tears, as did Rachel. Quinn moved forward and lightly grabbed her girlfriend's neck and brought her close. The blonde attached her lips to her girlfriend's and gradually leaned Rachel down on the pillows. Quinn motioned her body over to the brunettes and looked down at her girlfriend.

"I love you," Quinn breathed out.

"Say it again," Rachel beamed.

Quinn lowered her head down to Rachel's ear and whispered into it, "I love you Rachel." Then she took the earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it. Rachel moaned out in pleasure. The blonde pulled back and then made her way down Rachel's neck placing open mouth kisses along the way. Rachel squirmed underneath her girlfriend, "Quinn…" she breathed out.

The co-head cheerleader slowly moved her hand underneath her girlfriends top and pushed it up to Rachel bra-clad breast. Both girls groaned at the touch, Quinn moved her head back up and looked down at her girlfriend and then reattached their lips. Rachel moved her hips up to try and receive some friction.

Quinn pulled out of the kiss and looked down at her girlfriend; she stopped and looked straight into her girlfriend lush filled eyes. "I'm ready," she exhaled out.

Rachel went wide eyed but smiled up at her girlfriend "Really?"

"Yes… Not like right here and right now… but I'm ready, I was just waiting to tell you that I loved you" Quinn expressed nervously.

"Why not right now?" Rachel smirked. She knew the answer to that but still wanted to play with her girlfriend.

"Umm… we're outdoors Rach, I don't want some random hiker to come up and see us making love for the first time."

"Come on, no one will come up, we haven't seen anyone around here while we've been up here" Rachel said continuing to smirk.

Quinn looked down at Rachel a little frightened. "Rach…" she trailed off, she didn't know what to say to that.

"It's okay Quinn, I understand. I wouldn't want that to happen on our first time either. But I could really use some form of release right now," Rachel grinned.

The blonde blushed, she looked down at her girlfriend, "I could use some release too," she said moving her leg in between her girlfriends.

Rachel smiled and moved her hips up to Quinn's leg, both girls moaned out when their centers connected with their girlfriend's thigh.

"Happy 6th month anniversary," Rachel breathed out, when the couple broke from a kiss. Quinn and Rachel continued to move against each other at a perfect pace.

"I love you, Rachel," Quinn expressed as she looked down at her girlfriend and continued to move against her girlfriend's thigh to receive more friction.

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel breathed out as she brought her girlfriend down to capture her lips, continuing to ride against her girlfriend's thigh.

"Ohh Quinn, keep going… I'm almost… Quinn don't stop."

"Rachel… Oh my god, Rach…. I'm close."

Moans and groans were exhaled out by each girl, both continuing to move together, until they both came over the edge, screaming each other's name as they each began to shake and come undone. The couple definitely had the perfect 6th month anniversary.

* * *

><p><em>And done! Wow, what a long one. Faberry overload with this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry if you thought it was a little cheesy, my massive hidden romantic side just came pouring out in this chapter.<em>

_**Song: I Could Get Used to This – The Veronicas**_

_With the pendants on the necklace it was actually a love heart, I just didn't want to physically write, R(insert heart shape)Q, but I'm sure you understood me._

_A Red Chrysanthemum means 'I love you'._


	36. Chapter 36

_Thank you to my Beta __**Comegetit**__ for getting this back to me so quickly. _

_Big thank you to the people who gave me a review, I think it was the most reviews I've ever received for one chapter. Also I got a lot of new story alerts and favorites from this chapter so thank you for those! And can't forget the people who continue to read the story, you all are truly amazing._

_Quick shout out to the person who wrote me a review in Portuguese… First time that's ever happened. Even though it was so simple, I love it. 'Amo essa' back to you!_

_Okay now off to the chapter... Enjoy._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

It was the night of New Directions Sectional competition, the Glee Club were all getting ready in their choir room that had be transformed into a dressing room. Rachel walked up to Quinn from behind and tapped her on the shoulder, the blonde quickly spun around and took her girlfriends appearance in, "You look hot," Quinn breathed out.

Rachel blushed; she continued to be surprised by her girlfriend for praising her about her looks. The brunette quickly looked her blonde up and down, then she locked eyes with the co-head cheerleader, "Well I'm certainly not the only one who looks hot tonight," Rachel smirked. The couple was dressed up in their matching outfits for their performance, they had on a black, frilly skirt with a white button down top with a white dress jacket over the top, with the collar of the jacket black, and to top it off they had black bowties.

Quinn faked gasped, "Should I be worried? Who is it?"

The brunette giggled at their teasing banter. "Um, I don't know, Puck looks pretty handsome tonight, don't you think?"

The blonde knew her girlfriend was only joking, the couple had actually been spending some time with the mohawk boy, as they had recently started to frequently go around to see Shelby and Beth, and Quinn would always ask if the boy wanted to come with them because she didn't want to leave Puck out of anything when it was related to Beth. Quinn then looked over to see Puck trying to do up his bowtie and she gave out a small chuckle at his confused, yet concentrated face. The blonde then turned back to her girlfriend, "You think Puck's hot?" the blonde said as she raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Maybe," Rachel smirked back.

Then Quinn burst out laughing, "You are seriously a bad liar, Rachel."

Then the brunette burst out laughing with her girlfriend. "I'm just a bad liar when it comes to you. You know me too well."

"That I do," Quinn said as she leaned in and gave her girlfriend a quick peek on the lips.

Once the couple pulled back Rachel pulled out something that she was hiding behind her back, "These are for you," the brunette said nervously, handing her girlfriend a bouquet of Gardenias with Pink Heather flowers assorted through the Gardenias. It was the same bouquet of flowers the blonde gave her girlfriend on the opening night of West Side Story.

Quinn blushed as she grabbed the flowers from her girlfriend. "I know you're only going to be in the spotlight tonight for only two lines, but I still wanted to say good luck and I'm so proud and happy that you get to sing, because I love your voice. And if it was up to me I would want you to be singing a solo, well that is if I'm not allowed too. So good luck, baby, knock everyone out with you sexy, sweet voice in those two lines. I know you can," Rachel smiled.

The blonde beamed down at her girlfriend, and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss, she didn't want it to get out of hand as the whole of the Glee club were around.

"Thank you, baby… I'm so excited to dance with you," Quinn said as she leaned out of the kiss.

"Me too," Rachel beamed. "I'm so happy Mr. Schue approved of Brittany's choreograph for Santana's and Mercedes' duet."

"Well I'm just happy I get to spin you around."

Rachel smiled. "Is everything ready for tonight?"

Quinn started to blush, "Umm ya it is."

The brunette heard the nervousness in her girlfriend's voice, "Quinn, are you okay? You know if you're still not ready we can wait."

The co-head cheerleader took at deep breath to calm her nerves down, then looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping into their conversation, then looked back at her girlfriend. "I'm ready; I told you I was last week. Mom left for her business trip this morning and Santana is sleeping over at B's."

Rachel nodded her head and grabbed her girlfriends hand and gave it a squeeze. Quinn came to her at the beginning of the week and told her, her mother was going away on the weekend and wouldn't be able to attend Sectionals because of the business trip, which meant that Rachel could come over for a sleepover and have no one else in the house. Judy was distorted when she found out she was needed to go over to California for the weekend due to a very unhappy client, she wanted to watch her girls perform at Sectionals and she knew that Santana would be a main part in one of the songs and didn't want to miss it, but both Quinn and Santana said it was fine, they understood the problem and the younger blonde did say that Rachel's dad's would be taping the whole thing so she could watch it at home, which made Judy pleased.

"Okay guys, let's go out there and cheer on our opposition," Mr. Schue beamed.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting next to Quinn and Kurt while they watched the two other teams perform, the first Glee Club that was up against McKinley was another high school in Ohio just 2 hours away, called Black River High School. They never ranked well in the competitions, never getting passed Sectionals. The school didn't even have a name for their Glee Club they were just called Black River… How original. Rachel was just looking over the catalog to see what the name of the school that was up next were, all see remembered was they go by the name The Unitards, she flicked over to the next page when she heard a very familiar voice pierce her eyes and gasped.<p>

"Oh my god it's the Gerber Baby!" Kurt whispered is surprise.

"Oh shit," Santana shouted from her seat opposite Quinn, receiving glares from the other audience members, the Latina just shrugged at them.

Quinn sat their shocked to be seeing this girl again.

"Oh my god she's good," Kurt expressed, he was too speechless to say anything else.

"Agh this is torture I should be singing that song!" Rachel whined.

The blonde shook herself out of her stunned dazed once she heard her overwhelmed girlfriend and quickly squeezed her hand for comfort, see leaned over and whispered into her brunette's ear. "You're voice is much better than hers, baby, don't start second guessing yourself."

Rachel just squeezed her hand back, unable to say anything.

"I heard a rumor that the new star to be on Broadway is a girl by the name Rachel Berry, have you heard of her?" Quinn continued to whisper in her girlfriend's ear.

Rachel looked over at her blonde and smiled, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Quinn whispered back.

* * *

><p>After the first song by The Unitards, Mr. Schue escorted the New Directions back to their choir roomdressing room/green room to do their warm ups.

Once their warm ups were done, Mr. Schue gave them some last minute encouraging words of wisdom and wished them all good luck. They were then called back into the auditorium ready to go on stage.

The New Directions first song was one of the songs the Glee Club members originally wanted to sing before Santana asked for Mercedes and her to sing a duet mash-up. The song was their group number, 'ABC' by The Jackson 5. Tina and Mike took the lead in the song with Kurt and Quinn singing a few lines. The blonde proudly sung her two lines, "Reading and writing arithmetic, Are the branches of the learning tree" and individually belted out her "Ohhhh" bits while the other members joined in with Tina during the chorus.

After the song the girls quickly left the stage to let the boys do their boys number, it was also another song the Glee Club wanted to originally sing, 'Man in the Mirror' by Michael Jackson. The Glee boys did an amazing job together. Quinn smiled as she watched Puck sing his individual lines and do his signature Puck dance move while underneath the spotlight for everyone to see. The girls all beamed with pride while watching the boys perform with confidence and that they all got their turn singing. Mike didn't have many lines in the song, actually he just sung the chorus with the rest of the boys and closed the song, though he performed mostly center during 'ABC' so he was more than happy to give his mates a turn.

Just before the boys were about to finish Brittany came up to her girlfriend and grabbed her hand, Santana looked over at her girlfriend. The tall blonde could tell the Latina was nervous so she just wanted to reassure her and wish her good luck.

"Go out and sing it like you mean it, baby," Brittany smiled and then squeezed her girlfriends hand. "I wish your parents were here to see just how strong you are… but just think that they are and sing this song with confidence. It's the perfect song for what is going on."

Santana nervously smiled up at her girlfriend, she would only let Brittany she the nervousness that she was feeling to be singing this song in front of so many people she knew, as the competition was being held at their high school many of the facility members and parents of the kids that attended McKinley high came alone to watch. The Latina chose to sing this song because she wanted to prove to not just everyone out in the audience, but also to her family even though they wouldn't be here and most importantly to her self that she will survive this ordeal that happened between her and her family. Since they kicked her out at the end of the school year she still hadn't seen or heard anything from them, well besides the message from Judy when the older blonde told her that her parents wanted her to sign the emancipation forms and to hand back her car. Santana was going to sing her heart out during this song and make a statement that she will and is getting through probably the hardest thing she's ever had to face.

Once the boys finished, the stage lights went out and applause erupted in the auditorium; the New Directions boys quickly got off stage and the girls quietly and quickly took their positions. Quinn quickly ran up to Santana grabbing the Latina's hand and squeezing it, she was silently wishing her good luck. Santana squeezed back straight away as a silent thank you.

The music of the song started and Santana took a deep calming breathe and then waited for the right key on the piano and then sung with all the passion she had.

**Santana**, _Mercedes_, New Directions Girls

_**At first I was afraid, I was petrified, **_

_**Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side **_

_**But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong, **_

_**And I grew strong, **_

_**And I learned how to get along…**_

Mercedes then jumped in and they began to sing their duet mash-up of 'Survivor/I Will Survivor' together.

_And so you're back from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me_

Santana belted out the next line with confidence

_**Oh now go, walk out the door,**_

_**Just turn around now, **_

_**Cause you're not welcome anymore, **_

_**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? **_

_**Did you think I'd crumble? **_

_**Did you think I'd lay down and die?**_

The rest of the Glee girls harmonized with Santana and Mercedes during the chorus and the 6 girls belted out in their choreography. They were paired up with someone else, Santana with Brittany, Mercedes with Tina and of course Quinn with Rachel during most of the song. They were receiving positive screaming from the audience during the whole number.

_I'm a Survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a Survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gonna make it (What?)_

_I Will Survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_

_Keep trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_

_**And I spent oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself**_

_**I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high**_

The girls continued to dance in perfect unison while singing the chorus.

_I'm a Survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a Survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gonna make it (What?)_

_I Will Survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_Yaaaaahhhhh, yah, yah_

_Yah, yah_

_Thought I couldn't breathe without you_

_I'm inhaling_

_You thought I couldn't see without you_

_Perfect vision_

_You thought I couldn't last without you_

_But I'm lastin'_

_You thought that I would die without you_

_But I'm livin'_

Santana sung. In her heart she was singing this song to two people she once thought the world of.

_**Thought that I would fail without you**_

_**But I'm on top**_

_**Thought it would be over by now**_

_**But it won't stop**_

_**Thought that I would self destruct**_

_**But I'm still here**_

_**Even in my years to come**_

_**I'm gon be here**_

_I'm a Survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a Survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gonna make it (What?)_

_I Will Survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

The audience started jumping up and dancing as the girls continued to dance with passion. Quinn and Rachel beamed at each other as Quinn spun Rachel around in their lined choreography.

_I'm a Survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a Survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gonna make it (What?)_

_I Will Survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_On no no I_

_I will survive_

_For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_And I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_Hey hey_

_I'm a Survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon give up (What?)_

_I'm not gon stop (What?)_

_I'm gon work harder (What?)_

_I'm a Survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gonna make it (What?)_

_I Will Survive (What?)_

_Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_**I will survive**_

The audience exploded with applause as the New Directions girls fell to the floor. The curtains went down and Brittany jumped up from her laying position and basically jumped straight on top of her girlfriend. Santana squealed as the wind knocked out of her but quickly regained her breath just before the tall blonde smacked her lips on her girlfriends. Once they parted Brittany looked down at the Latina and beamed, "I'm so proud of you San, you were so amazing."

"Thanks B, couldn't have done it without your comforting strength," Santana smiled up at her girlfriend.

"You know I love you?" Brittany voiced.

Santana gave out a small chuckled, "Yes. And you know I love you?"

"Of course I do, silly," Brittany giggled as she went down for another kiss that was soon stopped by a flushed Mr. Schue.

* * *

><p>The 3 Glee Clubs were all up on stage waiting to hear the verdict. The judges came on stage; Brandi Englebert, Dorothy Saunders and Tickles the Clown.<p>

Tickles the Clown stepped in front to announce the winner. "As an award winning clown I would like to say that it is nice for once to be working with kids that are sick with talent…" Silent filled the room at the horrible joke… Why are all the judges that the New Directions get with competitions so weird? They will never know…

"Third place… Black River."

The Black River Glee Club smiled and received their trophy; the audience applauded them as they made their way off the stage.

New Directions and The Unitards moved closer together on the stage and waited for Tickles the Clown to declare who the winner was.

"In second place… we have The Unitards…. In first place is New Directions!"

New Directions went wild. Everyone was hugging everyone else. Mr. Schue gracefully walked up and receiving the trophy, while the kids continued to jump in excitement.

Kurt turned and looked at Harmony as she excitedly went and got the second place trophy. He walked up to her once the New Directions started to calmed down a bit; Blaine, Quinn, Rachel and Santana all looked as he went over to Harmony wondering what he was doing.

"Harmony… hi I just wanted to tell you that you were really amazing," Kurt expressed with confidence.

Harmony giggled and faced him, "Just think I'm only a sophomore and already this good… next year is going to be a blood bath," she said as she smirked at him.

Blaine saw and heard the whole thing and marched his way up to his shell shocked boyfriend. "Hey! That was uncalled for."

Harmony continued to smirk. "Sorry, but I was just trying to be honest."

Kurt stepped in before Blaine could, "No you were trying to be a bully. And you know what Harmony; we just beat you without showing our star in our group. Good luck for next year because if you are unlucky again to be up against New Directions you need all the luck you can get because I can tell you now, New Directions is only going to become better and stronger."

Harmony stood there and grimaced and then turned to leave, Kurt beamed and then turned around grabbing his boyfriends hand on the way. Santana, Quinn, and Rachel stood their impressed as they heard everything that was said.

"Let's go celebrate," Kurt squealed.

All the members of the New Directions heard Kurt and screamed with excitement.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn, silently asking what she would like to do, seeing as they had the whole night and tomorrow at the Fabray house alone.

Quinn knew what her girlfriend was asking with her eyes, "Let's go say a quick hey to your dads and Shelby, then go to the party for a little while and then we will go back to mine together, and let's just see what happens. No pressures. Whatever happens happens," the blonde shyly answered.

"No pressures. Whatever happens happens," Rachel beamed as she re-quoted her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed how I added the Troubletones number in the New Directions song list. I thought it was really relevant for Santana's character. Also hope you liked the little bit of Brittana and Klaine. I think you all know what the next chapter might be…<em>


	37. Chapter 37

_Just a heads up this chapter is filled with smut, for those who do not like to read it you can skip the chapter, there's nothing drama filled or any new twist or turns in this chapter, I'm just expanding and developing on the relationship between Quinn and Rachel._

_Thank you to my Beta __**Comegetit**_. _Also I think I received the most reviews for a chapter in my last chapter so thank you… Actually thank you to everyone, who reads, or favorites, or alerts or even reviews!_

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37:<strong>

Quinn and Rachel didn't stay long at the Hummel/Hudson house for the Glee celebration for getting through to Regionals. The couple snuck out just after dinner, once everyone had a drink in hand and were dancing around to the mix playlist that Kurt already had organized before they actually competed and found out they won, he had totally faith in New Directions that they would be getting through.

The blonde parked her car in the Fabray driveway and jumped out of the car to hurry around to open the door for her girlfriend. Rachel always thought it was adorable when Quinn did little things like that, the co-head cheerleader was very chivalrous. Quinn took the brunettes bag once the diva stepped out of the blonde's car and then they walked hand in hand into the Fabray residence.

Once they got inside Quinn lead Rachel to the stairs, the brunette gasped when she saw there were candlelit lights on both ends of each individual step. Rachel leant down closer to see if they were actually real candles because she could smell the scent of vanilla and strawberry but then noticed that they were just lights placed in candle holders which made it look like they were actual candles. It made sense because how would Quinn have been able to set this all up, if they were actual candles then the Fabray house could have caught on fire while the blonde was out, Quinn must have prepared everything before she left. And of course Quinn did, she was a preparer when it came to her relationship with Rachel; just remember what she did for their 6th month anniversary.

Rachel turned to Quinn and smiled, she leaned up and place a soft closed mouth kiss on her blonde's lips and then made her way up the stairs to said blondes room. Once Rachel entered she took her surroundings in. There was more lights that looked exactly like candles around the room and there was a bouquet of flowers on the bed, Rachel stepped in closer and noticed that they were Gardenia's and Red Chrysanthemum's. There was nothing else fancy placed within the room, but Rachel thought it was perfect.

The brunette lifted the flowers up and brought them to her nose to smell. "They're for you," Quinn nervously voiced.

Rachel looked up and saw her girlfriend standing near her closed bedroom door; the blonde had put down Rachel's bag in its usual spot but didn't seem to have moved since then. Rachel could tell her girlfriend was very nervous about what they were about to do; the brunette was also anxious but she was definitely hiding it better than Quinn.

The brunette walked over to her girlfriend, quickly placing the flowers in a vase filled with water on the blonde's dresser, Quinn must have already set that up beforehand. Rachel placed her hands up and around her blonde's neck and looked into her girlfriends hazel eyes, "We'll take it slow, Quinn."

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and nodded, "I just want everything to go perfectly... I'm scared I'm going to screw everything up."

"You won't baby, and it will be perfect because this is right, it feels right, and we love each other."

Quinn smiled and lifted one of her hands up to grasp her girlfriend's warm cheek "I love you."

Rachel smiled "I love you too," she whispered out.

They both leaned into each other and captured each other's lips. Quinn's hand went back down to the brunette's waist and she moved both her hands to Rachel's lower back connecting them together and then pulling her girlfriend in closer. Rachel did the same thing with her hands around her girlfriend's neck, both of them wanting to have the other as close as they could. They both opened their mouth so that their tongues could connect together, sweet moans were heard between the two of them as they continue to roll their tongues around each other mouths, they weren't fighting for dominance, they were just savoring in the feeling of having each other and reflecting their love for each other.

The co-head cheerleader moved them to her bed only breaking the kiss to quickly position Rachel on the bed and motioning herself to lightly rest on top of the brunette.

Rachel's hands moved from their position around the blonde's neck to said blonde's hem of her t-shirt and swiftly lifted it off Quinn's body, Quinn quickly broke the kiss to help her girlfriend remove the item of clothing.

Quinn then did the same thing to Rachel, removing the garment from her upper body, Rachel leaned off the bed and lifted her hands up for Quinn to slip if right off.

Once the couple's upper bodies only held bra's Quinn looked down upon her girlfriend and anxiety started to creep up. They had been further then this before but it was what she knew was going to happen that caused her to get a little emotional. Rachel saw the anxiety written over her girlfriends face and quickly moved her hands up to grab her blondes face in her hands.

"Quinn, what's wrong? Are you okay? We don't need to do this if you're uncomfortable," Rachel rambled off.

Quinn started to shake her head, a vulnerable side showing, something she still wasn't use too. "I just... I'm scared," she said not looking into her girlfriends eyes.

"Quinn, look at me please," Rachel said in a calm, low voice.

The blonde lifted her hazel eyes and connected them with brown. "Why are you scared?"

"I don't know what to do? I do but I don't. What if you don't like it? What if I'm not good? I haven't done this before... Well I have but... But I haven't... I haven't done this with someone I love and I'm scared," you could hear the vulnerability in the blonde's voice.

"It's just you and me, Quinn. I love you and nothing's going to change that. I'm scared of those things too, but I know that you love me and all my fears fade away because I know you love me. I want us to be closer together; I want more of you, Quinn."

"I want more of you," Quinn whispered out, leaning down to plant her lips on her girlfriends. Rachel made her feel safe and grounded, she made her feel like she could tell her anything and not fear the repercussions of showing weakness, she felt the unconditional love that Rachel was pouring out to her.

Rachel moved one of her hands to grab the middle of her girlfriends back; she swiftly moved her leg up and used her muscles to roll Quinn onto her back, not breaking the kiss until she was lying on top of her blonde.

The brunette gave out a pleased smirk and then recaptured her lips with her girlfriends, positioning herself to straddle her blonde. Rachel knew how worried and vulnerable her girlfriend was, so she wanted to help keep her grounded and help her feel safe, that's why she moved to be on top, she wanted Quinn to know that she wasn't getting pushed and that she wanted to do this and that she's ready to do this and that she will like it. All those fears Quinn was feeling, Rachel wanted them to be washed away and she felt like she needed to be the one to step up and help her girlfriend get through them, she needed to be the one to guide them and make the steps because she knew that Quinn would be too scared to.

Rachel moved her hand behind her and undid her own bra, letting it slip off. She lowered her head and leaned down to place open mouth kisses on the blonde's neck. Quinn gasped out when she felt Rachel's wet lips on her neck. The co-head cheerleader had her hands on her girlfriend's hips, she started to run them up and down the brunette's back while Rachel kissed, licked and sucked on her neck.

Quinn realized that her girlfriend wasn't wearing a bra anymore and moved one of her hands to the front of her brunette's body and softly grabbed one of Rachel's breasts in her hand and slowly caressed it.

The brunette leaned back and looked into her girlfriend hazel lust filled eyes; Quinn leaned her back off the bed and re-captured herself in a kiss. Rachel took that as an opportunity to undo her blonde's bra and slip it off her. Quinn then lowered herself back on her mattress.

Rachel moved from straddling her girlfriend and positions her body half on the blonde and half on the bed. The brunette cupped one of Quinn's naked breasts in her hand, she caressed it softly and flicked her fingers over the blonde's nipple, eliciting a moan from her girlfriend and feeling the nipple harden under her touch. Quinn slipped her hand off her girlfriends breast letting Rachel just explore her bare chest, the blonde wrapped her hand back around the brunette's back, stroking her hands up and down the smooth, tanned, exposed skin of her girlfriends. The couple continued to kiss while Rachel moved her hand between each of her girlfriend's breasts giving them the same amount of attention.

The brunette moved her head down and started to make soft kisses down the blonde's neck, to her collarbone. Rachel continued to place kisses over Quinn's upper chest until she reach the blonde's right breast and moved her lips over the pink stiff nipple and lightly sucked. "Rachel," Quinn moaned out. The couple had been this far before but not many times.

Quinn lifted her hips off the bed as she felt a strong desire course through her. Rachel continued to explore the blonde's naked chest, both girls moaning at the amazing feelings coursing through their bodies. The brunette took her lips off the blondes left nipple and began to kiss her way down to Quinn's bellybutton, circling said bellybutton with her tongue.

As the brunette continued to place kisses all over the blonde's abs she moved her hands to undo the button of Quinn's jeans. Quinn lifted her hips up so that Rachel could pull the jeans off. Once Rachel discarded the blonde's jeans she quickly worked on her own and pulled them straight off.

Rachel then begun to lick, kiss and suck her way back up to her blondes face. Quinn had her eyes closed when Rachel came but up to her face so the brunette decided to place soft kisses on Quinn's closed eyes, then a small peck on her nose, then she placed her lips back on her girlfriend's sweet, swollen lips.

The diva then positioned one of her legs to be in between her girlfriends and then slowly moved it up to connect with said girlfriends centre. "Oh, Quinn," Rachel breathed out when she felt her thigh become covered with Quinn's wetness that was seeping through her underwear. Quinn too moaned out when she too felt Rachel's wetness coat her thigh.

The two locked eyes and stared at each other. "I love you so much," Rachel whispered out.

Quinn smiled, "You amaze me, Rachel. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you," Quinn breathed out.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes, Rachel slowly took her right hand and started to draw patterns all over Quinn's chest continuing to get lower and lower until she touched the blondes elastic of her underwear.

Quinn's eyes went wide, Rachel could see the anxiety wash over her, and so Rachel took her hand away and grabbed Quinn's right hand and slowly motioned it down to her own underwear. "Let's do it together," Rachel breathed out.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked making sure Rachel was really ready for this.

Rachel smiled a loving smile and nodded, "I love you, Quinn. I'm ready."

Quinn nodded, "Okay, together, I love you."

The brunette moved her hand back down to her girlfriend's underwear and stared into hazel eyes that were almost covered with all black. They both flicked their hands under the elastic of their girlfriend's underwear and began to move down. The couple not breaking eye contact as they made their way lower. Both hands travelling over soft, small curls of hair until they both started to feel hot wetness covering said curls. The couple didn't break eye contact; they didn't even start kissing, they just wanted to stare into each other's eyes, both trying to reflect as much love as they could in their stare.

The girl's hands then made contact with their girlfriend's clit, both of them moaning out at the blazing feeling that was igniting their whole body. This was the first time they had touched each other, so they begun to explore the others body by moving their right hand around the other girls centre and also moving it up to flick and rub the other girls clit. Both girls starting to struggle to stare into the other's eyes, their pupils dilating even more.

Both Quinn and Rachel started to move against their girlfriend's hand obviously wanting more so the brunette chose to move her hand away from Quinn's centre and pulled down on the side of the blonde's underwear. Quinn knew what Rachel wanted to do so she removed her hand from her girlfriend's panties and lifted up her hips from the mattress and let Rachel slip away her undergarment. Once Quinn's underwear was removed Rachel racked her eyes up and down her girlfriends figure taking everything in. Her whole body instantly became hotter. Quinn moved her hand to Rachel's boy short underwear indicating she too wanted Rachel to remove her underwear.

Rachel then helped Quinn remove her underwear and then let Quinn take her entire naked body in. "You are so beautiful, Rachel," Quinn breathed out.

The brunette then moved herself to lay on top of her blonde, they both gasped when they felt each other's entire naked body pressed up against theirs. Rachel then looked into her girlfriends eyes, she slowly moved her hand back down to where it was most wanted and silently asked Quinn if she was ready, the blonde nodded and then took her girlfriend head in her hands and begun to kiss her. Rachel moved her hand to Quinn's centre and begun to make circles around her girlfriends entrance.

Rachel broke away from the kiss and whispered into her girlfriend's ear, "I love you," and then she slipped one of her fingers into her girlfriend's centre. "Rach...eeellll..." Quinn breathed out. Quinn's hips subconsciously rocked, pushing Rachel's finger deeper inside. The brunette moved her finger around inside her girlfriends as she continued to move it in and out of her girlfriend's centre.

"You feel so good, Quinn," Rachel whispered against Quinn's ear as she continued to feel around inside Quinn.

Once the brunette could feel that Quinn wanted more she slowly slipped another finger inside Quinn's centre. "Rach... oh baby. It feels so good," Quinn said as her head threw back as the pleasure coursed through her entire body.

Rachel being to move her fingers in and out of her girlfriend's centre, while Quinn moved her hips up and down with her girlfriends movements. Rachel then moved her thumb up to start circling her girlfriends clit, she then begun to move her body with her girlfriends to deeper her fingers within the blonde. "Oh my god... yes... oh Rachel," Quinn breathed out as she felt Rachel connect with a sensitive spot inside her.

"Quinn... oh my... Quinn..." Rachel breathed out; it felt so amazing being inside her girlfriend and twirling her fingers up against Quinn's sensitive spot.

Both of them continued to move together, Quinn lifted her knees off the mattress to allow her girlfriend deeper assess inside her. Rachel's necklace that she bought for her and Quinn for their 6th month anniversary was dangling down her neck and was lightly hitting against Quinn's chin as they continue to move together, Rachel began to move her fingers faster in and out of Quinn, continuing to flick and circle her girlfriend's clit.

The blonde felt her stomach twirl with desire, she knew that she was going to cum soon, she tore herself out of one of their kisses and stared into her girlfriends eyes, "I'm close," she barely managed to get out.

"Cum for me, baby," Rachel breathed out as she continued to hit Quinn's most sensitive spot inside her.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore, she was losing control; she shot her head back and let out a loud scream, "RACHEL!"

Rachel slowed down her movement inside her girlfriend but continued to let Quinn ride out her orgasm. The brunette placed soft kisses along her girlfriend neck; she got to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Quinn." And then began to suck on the blondes sweat coated neck, definitely making a mark.

Quinn slowly came down from her bliss filled orgasm and looked up at her girlfriend, soft tears of pleasure started to escape her eyes, "I love you so much, Rachel," she whispered out.

Rachel leant her forehead against her girlfriend also overcome with a utopia feeling. "I love you too, Quinn, so much."

They continued to place soft kisses against each other's lips until Quinn's strength came back into her body and she swiftly and softly turned Rachel onto her back and laid on top of her girlfriend.

Quinn started to move her body down to explore her girlfriends naked chest, rubbing, licking, kissing and sucking all over it, giving the perfect amount of attention to each smooth, round breast. Once Quinn was satisfied with eliciting a lot of moans and groans from her girlfriend she made her way back up to her girlfriends face, stopping at her neck as she took the time to suck on Rachel most sensitive spot on her neck, definitely leaving a mark.

Once Quinn resurfaced she looked into her girlfriend brown diluted orbs, she moved her hand down to Rachel's entrance, the brunette immediately moving her hips up to receive some release. Quinn place her pointer finger at her girlfriend's most private part and continued to look straight into her girlfriends eyes. "I'll go really slowly and I'll try to be really soft... but please tell me if it hurts and you want me to stop," Quinn nervously said.

Rachel nodded and then Quinn slowly slipped her finger inside her girlfriends centre, Rachel tossed her head back, she didn't groan out in pain but pleasure as she felt her girlfriend enter her, "Quinn..."

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, she stopped her movement of her finger and just let it rest inside her girlfriend.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked into scared filled eyes; she reached one of her hands up to touch one of Quinn's sweaty, red cheeks, "I'm fine... Just go slow."

Quinn nodded and placed a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. The blonde started to slowly move her finger inside her girlfriend, as the blonde begun to move her finger around she could feel Rachel tense underneath her. Quinn tried to kiss away the pain that she knew her girlfriend was experiencing. Rachel was just heavily breathing with her eyes closed waiting for the pain to surpass.

The blonde's delicate finger continued to move around till she knew that Rachel was filled with pleasure instead of pain and then she slipped another finger inside her. This time Rachel moaned out in pain, Quinn could feel the tightness of her girlfriend. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked again.

The co-head cheerleader wanted to make sure Rachel was okay with the pain and that she was only eliciting the slightest of pain for her brunette. Rachel opened her eyes to answer her girlfriend, "Yes baby, keep going." So Quinn did. Rachel felt as little pain as she could in a situation like this, Quinn was definitely taking care of her; making sure she was very delicate with her girlfriend.

Once Quinn heard Rachel's moans change to pleasure she started to speed up her rhythm of her fingers, also moving her thumb up to rub against Rachel's clit "Oh... Quuuiiinnn," Rachel moaned out in pleasure.

They continued to move against each other, moans and groans of pleasure filled the room as Rachel's body started to push over the edge into an ecstasy filled feeling of pleasure.

Quinn leaned her head down to her girlfriend's ear, "I could love you forever," she whispered as she continued to move and twirl her fingers inside her girlfriend as said girlfriend came undone, the brunette's legs starting to shake and she moaned out as her orgasm coursed through her entire body, "QUINN!"

Quinn may have been nervous and scared at the beginning of the night but now, as she helped her girlfriend ride out her orgasm that definitely has changed. She loves Rachel and Rachel loves her. Rachel holds her heart and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone take her heart away from her.

* * *

><p><em>Okay peeps, I hope the smut was good enough, it actually was my first time writing some big smut and it was actually harder to write than I thought it would be.<em>


	38. Chapter 38

_It's Christmas Time... Well in the story anyways. Okay heads up I have added the Jewish Holiday, Hanukkah, into the story as I thought it needed to be... Rachel is Jewish after all... Yet the writer's only let her say "Happy Hanukkah," right at the end of the episode. I want to apologize in advance if I have gotten any of the culture of the holiday wrong, I'm not Jewish so I don't know a lot about the holiday. I do have Jewish friends and have learnt a bit by them but I also did some research. If I offend anyone I want to say I'm sorry, it's not my intention to do so, I just thought Rachel Berry deserves to have her faith and beliefs in the story. If you find a mistake and feel the need to confront me I'm more than willing to listen, as I would love to learn about the Jewish holiday. That said, I hope you all enjoy._

_Quick Happy Birthday shout out to one of my closest friends on FF, **caseyrn12.** _

_Thank you to my amazing Beta __**Comegetit**__, I truly appreciate everything you do for my story. _

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

It was Monday the last week before Christmas break, yesterday was Rachel 18th Birthday; the brunette celebrated it with her Glee Club friends. Quinn organized a surprise party for Saturday night for her girlfriend, taking Rachel out for the day, spending the day up in Columbus. When Rachel got home and walked inside all her family and friends were in the living room and yelled out a 'Surprise, Happy Birthday'. Once the party was over Quinn stayed the night… Rachel's fathers waivered the rule about an open door policy, so Quinn and Rachel took full use of the door being close. On Rachel's actually birthday Quinn showered her with love, they didn't do anything special because the diva had her birthday party the night before but they did spend the afternoon cuddled up under blankets watching the snow fall down over Lima at their special place. That night it was the family dinner, Hiram and Leroy took their daughter out to her favorite restaurant in Lima, and they insisted that Quinn, Judy and Santana come along too. At the end of the night Quinn finally gave her girlfriend her birthday present... It was very simple. It was a small pendant for her bracelet; it was a gold key with 18 inscribed on it.

Rachel walked down the hallway and came up to her girlfriend who was grabbing books from her locker. "Here's my list," Rachel said handing out a piece of paper.

"Huh?" Quinn asked confused grabbing the piece of paper and reading it.

"It's my Christmas list… there's 15 things on the list but you can pick out five."

"Babe, seriously? Spray tan? Tooth Whitening? Your body looks amazing and your teeth are already white," Quinn said as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Look I'm just trying to make it easy for you… If you like you can make a list for me also," Rachel stated.

"Well I've kind of already gotten your present and it's not on that list," Quinn said a little worried.

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yes, Really."

"Oh, okay don't worry about it then," Rachel smiled as she tried to grab the paper off her girlfriend.

"Let me hold on to this anyways," Quinn smiled. "I might buy you something else… If you're lucky," Quinn smirked.

Rachel beamed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Rachel asked. Quinn was going to join the Berry family in their Hanukkah celebrations, as Hanukkah started tomorrow.

"I'm a bit nervous… But I'm also excited to learn about your religion."

"You're going to love it," Rachel beamed. "I'm so happy you decided to join us."

"Well of course I wanted to join you. I want to learn about your beliefs baby," Quinn smiled placing a peck on her girlfriend's lips. Quinn closed her locker, "Shall we go to Glee?" Quinn said holding out her hand for her girlfriend to take, which Rachel immediately took.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were admiring the work the Glee kids did with all the Christmas decorations around the room, including the decorative tree when Blaine and Kurt walked in followed by Artie wheeling his way in.<p>

Everyone turned as they walked in the room. Kurt opened his mouth to speak. "Sue Sylvester has asked us to volunteer with her at the Lima homeless shelter and sing some numbers for them."

"Hold up! Coach Sylvester asked you to volunteer with her?" Mercedes said.

All three of the boys nodded also confused by why Sue Sylvester would ask them such a thing.

"Well I think it's a great thing to do," Quinn said.

"I'm with Quinn," Sam voiced.

"It would be lovely to help out the people in need during this time of year," Rachel added.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "I have the perfect song to sing," Rachel stated jumping up and grabbing sheet music for the members of the Glee Club, but stopped as she saw Mr. Schue walk into the choir room.

"This year, it's a whole new sprig of mistletoe," Mr. Schue stated, excitedly as he walked into the choir room. "Guess who's not getting coal in their stocking for once… us. I just got off the phone with Don Borowski, the local station manager at Lima's PBS affiliate. It turns out that their annual broadcast of the Yule log burning has been canceled."

"The Hell?" Puck voiced.

"Ya, they can't afford the licensing fees anymore… But thank you, Scrooges who own that copyright because Don came to Sectionals, he loved what we did and he is offering us…"

"A Christmas Special featuring all of us?" Rachel butted in. "Okay, please say you said yes!"

"Not only did I say yes, but when Don said that they were looking for a director for the Special, I nominated you Artie," Mr. Schue smiled down at Artie.

"Me?"

"Yeah… He saw West Side Story, loved your work and he wants to take a meeting."

"But I… I swore I would never sell out and do television… I'm really going to have to think about this, Mr. Schue."

Santana just stared down at Artie. "Are you fucking kidding me, wheels?"

"Santana language," Mr. Schue scolded.

The Latina shrugged. "Pull your head out of your ass and do it Artie…"

Rachel interrupted Santana. "Artie I think what Santana is trying to say is this may be a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"That doesn't mean I should do it," Artie said.

"I think you're being a loser," Puck added. "Just because you did West Side Story doesn't mean you're this big show all of a sudden."

"You should take the opportunity, Artie," Tina added.

Everyone else sat there stunned at what Artie said.

* * *

><p>Tuesday evening found Quinn knocking on the Berry residences door, Rachel answered shortly afterwards and beamed. Rachel gave her girlfriend a hello kiss and then ushered her into the living room.<p>

"Quinn, I'm so happy you could join us," Hiram smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me to your family cultural tradition."

"You were welcome as soon as you and Rachel got together, Sweetie," Leroy added.

"So do you understand what we're doing tonight? And what the meaning of Hanukkah is?" Hiram asked.

"I've done some research… Hanukkah is Hebrew for dedication and this holiday celebrated the re-dedication of the Holy Temple in Jerusalem at the time of the Maccabean Revolt."

Hiram beamed, "Yes, that's correct. The Syrian-Greek soldiers seized the Jewish Temple and used it to worship their gods. The Jewish people were too scared at the time to fight and get back the Temple and Jewish people were forced to worship their gods and if they didn't they would be killed. But years later a group of Jewish people didn't want to worship the Greek gods so they rebelled, they were known as the Maccabees and they fought and got back the Temple," Hiram said enthusiastically.

"So once the Maccabees regained control of the Temple in Jerusalem it was spiritually defiled by the worship of all the foreign gods, so the Jewish people went to purify the Temple by burning ritual oil in the Temple's menorah for eight days. However they only had enough oil for one day but they still lit the menorah and to everyone's surprise the oil lasted for the full eight days," Hiram beamed, he was so happy to be sharing his faith with someone else.

"Okay daddy I think that's enough. Otherwise you're going to overload my girlfriend's brain," Rachel smiled.

Quinn grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "It's okay baby… Thank you Hiram."

Hiram beamed. "Okay so we're about to light the Hanukkiya." They walked over to the window sill where a silver candle holder with 9 holders was placed. "The reason we place the Hanukkiya near the window is because the Hanukkah lights are not for the 'lighting of the house within', but rather for the 'illumination of the house without', so that people outside can see it and be reminded of the holiday's miracle."

"Okay Honey," Leroy patted his husband on the arm. "So Quinn each night before sunset we light one candle, we light the one in the middle which is called a shamash." He pointed to the candle holder in the middle which was higher than the other ones. "We say blessings before and after we light the candle. On the first night we say all three blessings then on all the other nights we say the first two blessings."

Quinn nodded along, trying to remember everything. Rachel was next to her girlfriend beaming that Quinn wanted to learn about one of the Jewish holidays.

"Then after we have lit the Hanukkiya and said our blessings each night we celebrate by giving each other a gift," Leroy added.

"Oh, I didn't bring any gifts," Quinn said worried.

Rachel looked over at her girlfriend, "Baby, don't worry. You're here to learn about it, I didn't expect you to give gifts," Rachel said squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

Quinn nodded. The blonde watched as the Berry family said their blessings in Hebrew and then lit the first candle and then the shamash and then they said the three blessings again. Quinn felt honored that the Berry family was including her in their spiritual life.

Once they finished they then handed out small gifts to each other. Rachel gave her parents the same framed photo of herself exclaiming that they could both put it on their desk at work. The Berry man gave Rachel new sheet music stating that she always needed more, Rachel was thrilled.

That night Quinn stayed over at the Berry residence, once Quinn got snuggled up in her girlfriend's bed she waited for her girlfriend to come out of the bathroom and join her. Rachel came out not that long after, but before she got comfortable in bed she grabbed something from her study desk. The brunette then walked over to her bed and laid down next to her girlfriend then handed the parcel over to her girlfriend. "This is for you baby," Rachel said nervously.

"What for?" Quinn asked surprised.

"It's your first Hanukkah gift," Rachel smiled.

"I thought I wasn't doing the gifts with you?"

"Well I didn't want you to get us anything but I thought I will give you the gifts."

Quinn smiled. "Baby, you didn't need to do that."

"I know that… But I'm so happy you want to learn about my faith and I wanted to give you something in return… So I decided to show you what types of gifts my family gives to each other over Hanukkah. We don't usually spend a lot of money on each gift, we usually choose meaningful presents. However, because dad believes in Christmas we usually save our big present for then."

Quinn smiled and nodded, leaning over to give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. "Seeing as you're giving me Hanukkah gifts, don't get me anything for Christmas."

"But…" Rachel tried to get out but Quinn cut her off.

"No buts, Rach… Please don't get me anything."

Rachel pouted. "Okay."

"Promise me… Otherwise I know you will get me something," Quinn smiled.

The brunette continued to pout. "Look you're showing me about Hanukkah so I'll show you about Christmas… Well you already celebrate it, but I'll do all the Christmas stuff between us okay?"

Rachel finally smiled and nodded. "Okay I promise, but my Hanukkah gift on Christmas Day will be Christmas related."

Quinn nodded in approval, "Okay."

"Okay, so open up the present," Rachel squealed, excitement overpowering her again.

Quinn unwrapped the present and pulled out a yellow t-shirt, she scrunched up her nose confused and looked over at her girlfriend. "Look at the front." Quinn turned the t-shirt around and saw writing covering it. She beamed, it had 'Rachel's Girlfriend' written on it. "Seeing as I made myself one saying 'Quinn's Girlfriend' I thought it was only fair that you had one too."

"I love it," Quinn beaming, leaning over and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She pulled back and then looked at her brunette. "I haven't seen yours yet, though."

Rachel beamed. "I know you haven't, you haven't had your cheerleading competition yet. I told you I'd wear it to that."

"I think I might wear this now," Quinn said as she pulled off her t-shirt she was wearing, exposing her naked chest and slipping on the yellow t-shirt.

Rachel went wide eyed as she got a glimpse of her girlfriend's naked breasts.

"How do I look?" Quinn asked.

"You can't just do that to me," Rachel whined.

"Do what to you?" Quinn asked confused.

"Throw off your t-shirt, letting me see your naked chest then pulling another t-shirt over your head while I can't do anything about it."

Quinn smirked. "Who said you can't do anything about it?"

Rachel then smirked. "Good point," she said as she quickly straddled her girlfriend's waist. "As sexy as you look in that top, you look way better without it," Rachel stated.

Quinn giggled. "Are you going to take it off me?"

"I certainly am," Rachel smirked moving her hands down to grab the hem of the yellow t-shirt.

"I'll only let you remove it, if I get to remove yours."

"Deal!" Both Rachel and Quinn giggled as the brunette pulled off the t-shirt that Quinn just put on then leaned down and captured her girlfriend's lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

><p>The next day in Glee, Artie wanted them to perform their songs in the auditorium so he could pick which and what songs he wanted in the Christmas Special.<p>

Rachel was performing, 'River'.

Quinn beamed in her chair as she watched her girlfriend sing. Once the brunette finished the Glee Club softly applauded.

"Yeah… Rachel could you please come see me?" Artie asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded, making her way from the stage up to Artie. "Yes Artie, of course."

Once Rachel got to Artie she lowered herself to be eye level with the boy. "What's up?"

"It's about your song… It makes me want to kill myself."

Rachel stood up shocked. "I'm sorry, Joni Mitchell is not depression, she's emotional!"

"It doesn't fit my vision for our Christmas Spectacular."

Quinn stood up; walking over to Rachel and Artie, after hearing what Artie said to the brunette she was pissed. "Excuse me, Artie!"

Artie turned his face to look over at Quinn, who was walking closer to them.

"If it doesn't fit your grand plan for the Christmas Special then just say so, you don't need to disrespect and talk down on someone after singing a stunning song!"

"I'm sorry, I am very busy working out what needs to be done and I don't need to be wasting my time with things that don't fit for my plan."

"And what is that exactly?!" Rachel said angrily.

"We begin in the Swiss Alps, in the village of Gstaad, in the perfectly appointed living room of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson's chic swank chalet. The tree towering and opulent. The fireplace draped in garlands. The stockings bejeweled. Kurt and Blaine, the perfect hosts have invited their friends to drop in for an evening of Noel Coward-esque banter and fun, happy, cheer-filled songs."

"Are you telling me I'm not invited to Kurt and Blaine's for Christmas?" Rachel asked upset.

"Not unless you pick a happier song… The evening's festivities conclude with Finn dressed as the Christmas Elf Itchy…" before Artie could go on Santana burst out laughing.

"Finn as an Elf… oh, I have to see that."

Artie then continued. "Finn dressed as the Christmas Elf Itchy reciting 'Frosty the Snowman', start with fun, and end with fun… That's how you do it, kids."

"The Frosty story isn't fun. At the end he melts and dies," Sam said.

"I'm rebooting Frosty… In my version, he doesn't melt… He, well, new pages forthcoming."

Everyone just looked at Artie. Most of them just shook their heads at what an ass he was being.

* * *

><p>After school Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Judy found themselves walking amounts hundreds of Christmas trees. Judy wanted to have Quinn and Santana with her as they picked their Christmas tree for the holidays, and of course Rachel and Brittany tagged along. Judy just smiled, happy to have wonderful children in her life.<p>

Rachel and Quinn walked hand in hand down the aisles of trees, chatting away. Rachel would comment on each tree stating what's good and what's not good about each tree. The brunette had already picked out a tree with her father's last week, and it was already decorated, but Rachel loved Christmas tree shopping so of course she came along with Quinn to help pick out one for the Fabray household.

An hour later and they found a perfect tree. Quinn and Rachel left to head over to the brunettes place for their Hanukkah celebrations. Judy and Santana would be waiting for Quinn to come home after being with the Berry family, so they could decorate the tree together.

Once Quinn and Rachel got to the brunette's house the sun was about to set, so they did their blessings and lit the next candle on the Hanukkiya. Rachel led Quinn away from her fathers and pulled out a wrapped gift behind her back. "For you, baby," Rachel beamed.

Quinn smiled and grabbed the gift off her girlfriend. She then opened it and saw a silver framed photo. Inside the frame was a picture of the two of them in New York, when they were in Central Park together. There was an inscription on the bottom of the frame, 'You Light Up My World, Everyday." Quinn beamed. They wrote 'Light UpThe World' while they were sitting under a tree in Central Park. "This is perfect," Quinn bent down and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

Rachel just beamed and kissed her girlfriend back.

Quinn left shortly afterwards, she was going to invite her girlfriend to come but Judy just wanted it to be the three of them that night. She just wanted it to be the close family, which Quinn understood. Rachel wasn't upset because her and her father's decorated their tree together without Quinn last week so she couldn't complain, she was however excited to see the end result.

Once Quinn arrived home she walked into the living room where the tree was already up. She looked around; there were boxes of decorations all over the living room, her mother and Santana weren't in the living room so she went and checked the kitchen area.

She found the two sitting on stools on the kitchen bench sipping away at what Quinn thought would be hot chocolate. "Hey," she said as she strolled in.

Both Judy and Santana turned around. "About bloody time," Santana smirked. "Hello, Honey… Did you have a lovely time? Would you like some hot chocolate?" Judy got up to grab her daughter some hot chocolate before Quinn even said yes.

"It was great… And yes please mom," Quinn then sat down next to her best friend. "What have you been up to?"

"Just hanging with Judes, Britt had to go home and start packing." Brittany was going away for the holidays to visit family.

"When does she leave?"

"Saturday morning," Santana stated, you could tell she was a little upset that her girlfriend was going away for the holidays.

"Have you bought her a present yet?"

"Ya, but I'm not telling you what it is," the Latina laughed.

Judy turned around with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand for her daughter; she smiled as she watched the two best friends chatting away. She interrupted the two girls by placing the mug in front of the younger blonde. "Okay girls, let's take our hot chocolates into the living room and start decorating our tree."

The two girls nodded. "I'm so putting the angle at the top," Santana claimed.

"No way! I'm so doing it," Quinn said angrily.

"I said it first!" Santana retaliated.

"Pfff… So! I'm older and taller," Quinn laughed.

"Is that a wrinkle I see," Santana said as she pointing under Quinn's left eye and started laughing.

Quinn just pushed her best friends hand away.

"Okay girls… I think I will be doing it… I'm much older than both of you… So I win," Judy smiled.

Both girls just shrugged, whatever Judy said went. Quinn placed her iPhone into an iPod dock and put her Christmas playlist music on. Quinn, Judy and Santana then started to decorate their Christmas tree while sipping on hot chocolate and chatting away to each other.

* * *

><p>Glee Club rolled around and Blaine and Rachel jumped up and performed a song together for Artie. It was an original song that Blaine wrote called 'Extraordinary Christmas'. While Rachel and Blaine were performing Brittany and Santana jumped up to join them in dance.<p>

After the song Rachel and Blaine looked down at Artie and waited for the criticisms, but none came. "I bow to you," Artie said.

"Oh, God!" Rachel said relieved.

"Gold… Gold! That's what I'm talking about! I see Cheerios behind you, kind of a dancing Santa thing."

"Just as long as they don't upstage us," Rachel exclaimed. Quinn just laughed at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, as long as they don't upstage us," Blaine too added after Rachel.

Artie wheeled to the front and turned around, looking at the Glee Club, "Good."

Ms Sylvester then came in and interrupted the group. "Look at you do-gooders… Hard at work."

Artie then wheeled up to the cheerleader coach, "Coach Sylvester, we're in the middle of rehearsal."

"Yeah, and I think it's great you're working so hard on your performance. And I'll tell you what; everyone at the homeless shelter is really looking forward to the show. I just wanted to confirm with you, Artie that we're on for Friday night?" Ms. Sylvester said, then she turned around to leave.

"Oh, Friday." Coach Sue then turned back around. "It's a no-can-do on Friday. We're taping our Christmas Special for the Lima PBS," Artie said.

"You told me you were in."

"This is a huge opportunity for us." Now Artie starts talking about big opportunities. "Can we just do it another night?"

"I promised them. You don't want to disappoint these kids."

"Hmmm, like your behavior has disappointed us for years? Last Christmas, you cut down our tree, you stole our presents and you made Becky dress up like a reindeer," Artie said angrily.

"So you're gonna walk away from people who have nothing?" Sue asked.

"No, not at all. We're just gonna distract them from their plight and the smell of urine and make them happy with our glamorous Christmas cheer," Rachel said.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled angrily. "The homeless don't have TV's," Ms. Sylvester said at the same time.

Rachel turned around and looked at her angry girlfriend. "That was so rude, Rachel."

"So you're all agreed on this?" Sue asked.

"No," Quinn shot up out of her chair and walked to stand next to her coach. "I was homeless once, I know how they are feeling and I'd rather help them then be seen on a television program."

Rachel went wide eyed, and realized what she previously said and knew that it must of hurt her girlfriends feelings, but before she could react or say anything Santana stood up.

"I'm with you. I would have been homeless if it wasn't for you and Judes," Santana said walking over to stand next to Quinn.

Rachel then stood up as well, making Quinn go wide eyed with surprise. The brunette walked over to her girlfriend and squeezed her hand, she then whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry… I really didn't mean it. I won't let my stardom cloud my mind of what's really important. I'm not going to let what happened before happen again. I've learnt my lesson and I'm not willing to risk losing you again," Rachel said, remembering the time when the two were applying for colleges and Rachel didn't consider her girlfriends dream of going to Yale all because she clouded her mind on becoming a star and didn't think to consider what Quinn wanted… That was not happening again. Quinn smiled and nodded, whispering an 'I love you'. Rachel turned around and looked at the Glee members, "Helping the people in need is what Christmas is really about." Quinn squeezed her hand in her girlfriends.

Brittany then jumped up. "I think helping the little kids is better than doing the show."

Sue waited to see if anyone else wanted to join them but no one did. Coach Sylvester then turned to leave, "I'll see you girls on Friday. Rachel will you perform something for the kids?"

Rachel stood there stunned; she cannot remember a time where Sue Sylvester has called her by her first name. "Absolutely Ms. Sylvester, I've already got some ideas."

Sue nodded and then left.

Quinn let go of her girlfriends hand and then walked over to Mercedes and Sam who were sitting next to each other on the choir room chairs. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You call yourselves Christians yet you choose to do something for yourselves then others!" Quinn angrily said, she then turned around and walked back over to her best friends and girlfriend. She grabbed Rachel's hand and then they made their way out of the choir room, Santana and Brittany following behind, the rest of the Glee kids didn't say a thing.

* * *

><p>Quinn again was at the Hanukkah celebrations with the Berry family. She watched them say their blessings and also light the next candle.<p>

Rachel then led Quinn away from her fathers. "Here's your next Hanukkah present, baby," Rachel said excitedly.

Quinn took the present and then looked at her girlfriend "They just keep getting better and better." Quinn beamed.

The blonde opened up the present, it was a grey jumper, she opened it up and saw 'YALE' written on the front. "Rachel…" she whispered out.

"Before you say anything let me explain," Rachel led Quinn into the dining room to take a seat. Hiram and Leroy were in the living room and Rachel wanted to do this privately, there was a black bag on the dining room table and Rachel grabbed it and pulled out what was inside, it was a light pink jumper with 'YALE' written on it. "Rachel…" Quinn breathed out again but again Rachel hushed her.

"Now this doesn't mean I'm planning to move to Yale with you, but this is me saying that if you get in I want you to go." Rachel started to tear up and so did Quinn. "I love you Quinn, so much… More than I ever thought I could love someone and I know Yale is your dream and I won't pull that away from you even if you want to come to New York with me."

"Are you saying you don't want me to come to New York with you?" Quinn started to cry.

Rachel placed her light pink jumper down on the table and grabbed both of her girlfriend's hands. "As much as I want you by my side, walking through Central Park together and going to a Broadway show every week, I can't and won't take you away from Yale."

"So what are you saying?"

"If I get into NYADA I'm going to go to New York and if you get into Yale you're going to go to Yale."

Quinn eyes filled with more tears. "Rachel… I can't live without you."

Rachel tears started to overflow and fall down her cheeks. "And I can't live without you, and you won't live without me, I'll still be there, baby. I'll only be a two hour train ride away… I'm not saying we are going to break-up, that's the last thing I want, baby. But I'm scared that whoever chooses to drop their dream for the other will eventually regret it. And I don't want you being angry at me for making you come to New York."

"So you're saying we will do long distance?"

"If you consider two hours away being long distance, then yes. I know we can get through this, I'm not scared of loosing you."

"I love you so much, Rachel Berry."

Rachel gave her girlfriend a small smile and wiped Quinn's tears away, "I love you so much, Quinn Fabray. And I'm not going anywhere, okay. I have complete faith that our relationship is strong enough to sustain through this."

"I believe we can too," Quinn said as she wiped her girlfriend's tears away.

* * *

><p>It was Friday evening, day four of the Hanukkah celebrations. The Berry family with Quinn watching, were going to light the Hanukkiya and say their blessing before they headed over to the homeless shelter to help out Coach Sylvester.<p>

Once they finished Rachel quickly took Quinn up to her room, she grabbed a present from her study desk and handed it over to her girlfriend. Quinn smiled and opened it up. It was a framed A4 piece of paper. Quinn looked at it and beamed, it was the original piece of paper used when Quinn and Rachel wrote 'Light Up The World' together. It did have a lot of scribbles on it and changes but that didn't bother Quinn at all… She actually thought she threw it out. "I thought I threw this out."

"No you didn't… You actually gave it to me and I kept a hold of it."

"This is amazing, Rachel," Quinn beamed. "Our first ever song we wrote together."

"Our only song we have written together," Rachel added.

"Well hopefully they will be more," Quinn smiled.

Rachel beamed and nodded, "Absolutely."

Quinn leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. "Thank you," the blonde said as her lips disconnected with her girlfriends.

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Now let's go to the homeless shelter."

The co-head cheerleader smiled and nodded, "You have no idea how proud I am that you chose to do this instead of the Christmas Special."

Rachel looked straight at her girlfriend. "Quinn, firstly I want to apologize for my outburst I made yesterday…"

Quinn interrupted her girlfriend, "You already apologized for it."

Rachel nodded. "I know but I still feel horrible about it, it was rude and inconsiderate. Once I realized that it hurt you I understood why straight away… You were homeless once, yes you always had a place to stay but it wasn't your home… And knowing that, knowing that someone I love and care about at one point in their life was homeless I couldn't and wouldn't choose to be on a Christmas TV program over helping out in a homeless shelter… Even if it's a fantastic opportunity and it would most likely help with getting into NYADA."

Quinn pulled her girlfriend in for a deep kiss. Breaking a part to whisper 'I love you' then reattaching her lips to her girlfriends.

* * *

><p>Quinn, Rachel, Hiram and Leroy walked up the steps to the homeless shelter. Waiting outside for them was Judy, Santana, Brittany, Brittany's parents and Ms. Sylvester.<p>

Once there Coach Sylvester gave them a run down on their responsibilities, they were about to break away to get everything ready, but then Puck walked through the door. He walked straight over to Sue, "Coach Sylvester, I was wondering if you needed another set of hands?"

Sue smiled… She actually smiled… Then made him wash up, grab an apron and help start preparing and dishing up the food. Once he was all set up he came and stood next to Quinn and Rachel.

"Noah, why aren't you at the Christmas Special?" Rachel asked.

Puck shrugged. "This seemed cooler."

Quinn smiled as tears started to form in her eyes; Puck really was a great guy.

An hour and a half later as they were dishing out the food Coach Sylvester came up to them. "Ah, ah, ah, ah… Portion control… Come on."

"Seriously though, I don't think we have enough food for everybody," Quinn said sadly.

"Yeah. Economy gets bad, people give less."

Just after Sue spoke those words the doors opened and Mr. Schue, Emma and the rest of the Glee kids came in. "Hey," Will said excitedly.

Artie getting wheeled in by Ms. Pillsbury lifts up a metal round container. "I know we're late, but we were all hoping there's still time to help. We brought the turkey from the Special with all the fixings."

"Yeah, it's a prop but it's still real," Mr. Schue said.

"Why don't you put it on the table over there kiddo," Sue smiled.

They all continued to feed the people, until all the food was gone. Coach Sylvester then asked Rachel to sing a song for everyone. Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany worked on a song yesterday and today so the rest of the Glee Club, Judy, Leroy, Hiram, Brittany's parents, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury just chose to go amongst the kids and hang out with them while the girls sung.

**Rachel**, _Quinn_, Santana, _Brittany_, _**Rachel/Quinn/Brittany**_, Rachel/Quinn/Santana/Brittany

_It's Christmas time, and there's no need to be afraid  
>At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade<em>_  
><span>And in our world of plenty, we can spread a smile of joy<span>  
><span>Throw your arms around the world, at Christmas time.<span>_

**But say a prayer, pray for the other ones  
>Oh, At Christmas time, it's hard, but when you're having fun<strong>_  
>There's a world outside your window<br>And it's a world of dread and fear  
><em>_Where the only water flowing, is the bitter sting of tears__  
><span>And the Christmas bells that ring<span>_  
><em><span>Are the clanging chimes of doom<span>**  
><strong>_**Well, tonight, thank God it's them instead of you.**

_**And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time, **_(This Christmas time, no)

_**The greatest gift they'll get this year is life, **_(Is life)_  
><em>_**Where nothing ever grows, no rain or rivers flow, **_(Nothing ever grows, oh, or river flow)_  
><em>_**Do they know it's Christmas time at all? **_(At all)

_**Here's to you,**_raise a glass for everyone_  
><em>_**Here's to them,**_underneath that burning sun_  
><em>_**Do they know it's Christmas time at all?**__  
><em>(Yeah!)

Quinn and Rachel then walked together and went to play with some of the children. While Santana and Brittany did the same. Then they all broke out in song while playing amongst the kids. Quinn and Rachel shared a moment; they sung and smiled at each other. When there was a pause in the music they both whispered 'I love you' to the other.

Feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
>And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time<br>And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time  
>And feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time<p>

* * *

><p>That night Rachel was laying in Quinn's bed, wrapped up snuggly in her girlfriends arms.<p>

"I had such an amazing time tonight, baby… I loved what we did," Rachel said as she smiled into her girlfriend's chest.

"So did I," Quinn smiled as she yawned.

"Goodnight, baby… I love you," Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Night, I love you too," Quinn yawned, as she slipped off to sleep with her girlfriend wrapped tightly around her.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve, the fifth day of Hanukkah found Quinn again over at the Berry household. She watched the Berry family say their blessings and watched when Rachel lit the next candle on the Hanukkiya.<p>

Rachel then walked over to her girlfriend "You're not getting bored, are you?"

Quinn shook her head, "Of course not, I think it's beautiful."

The brunette beamed and then handed the present that she was holding over to her girlfriend.

Quinn beamed and then opened the present, it was another framed picture, however it wasn't of her and Rachel. It was of the blonde and Beth. Quinn's eyes started to fill with tears and as looked at the picture. She remembers that moment so clearly, it was the first time she held Beth at Shelby's place but she didn't know that anyone took a picture of them. Quinn was staring down at Beth in her arms obviously not seeing or hearing anything else that was going on in the room. Quinn then noticed that there was also an inscription on the frame just like the one she received the other night; it read 'when a mother meets their daughter'.

The co-head cheerleader looked at her girlfriend, silently asking how she got that picture. "Before Shelby went and made us tea she quickly took a photo of you and Beth, she gave it to me the last time we went and visited."

Tears fell down Quinn's face as she nodded and stared back at the picture. She then looked at her girlfriend, "Thank you," she whispered out as the tears continued to fall.

* * *

><p>Christmas Day, also day six of Hanukkah, Quinn woke up in her bed alone. She left the Berry house last night without Rachel so the families could celebrate Christmas morning with their separate family. Though, Rachel, Leroy and Hiram were going to join Quinn, Judy and Santana for Christmas lunch.<p>

Quinn stumbled down the stairs to find her mom in the kitchen, already preparing Christmas lunch. "Merry Christmas, mom," Quinn said going over to give her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetie," Judy beamed.

The younger blonde went to pour herself a coffee, and then she turned around to watch what her mom was doing. "Did you need any help?"

Judy smiled and then wiped her hands on a tea towel that folded around her apron. "I'm done… I was just about to start on a light breakfast for us; did you want to make the pancake batter?"

Quinn nodded and put her coffee cup down to start preparing breakfast.

Mother and daughter started making breakfast together. Once they were finished, Santana was still up in her room. "Want to take all this up to San's room and have breakfast there?" Quinn asked.

"Sounds like a lovely idea."

So the younger and older blonde set all the food and drinks on two trays and then made their way up to the Latina's bedroom.

As they got to Santana's bedroom Judy lightly knocked, then opened the door, "Knock, knock," she said as she entered, Quinn followed behind.

Santana slowly woke up, "Sup," she yawned. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Santana. Quinn and I made breakfast," Judy said walking over to the Latina and sitting down on the bed.

Santana pulled the sheets up over her shoulders as Judy sat down. "Umm… Judes?"

"Yes, Sweetie? Would you like some bacon?" Judy said handing out a plate that was filled with bacon.

Quinn was about to join the two. "Judes… I'm kind of naked under here," Santana said.

Quinn stopped walking and burst out laughing, Judy looked awkward and jumped off the bed as fast as she could. "Oh, Santana. I'm so sorry. Quinn and I will just leave… Come down when you're ready," Judy said flushed.

Then the Latina burst out laughing, and threw the covers away revealing that she did have clothes on. "Only jokin'. So I'm pretty keen for some bacon and coffee."

Quinn laughed and then joined her best friend on her bed. "Good one," the younger blonde said while handing the Latina a mug of coffee.

"Merry Christmas, San," she added as Santana took the coffee.

* * *

><p>After breakfast the three went down to the living room for present time. Judy quickly went into the kitchen to place some food in the oven then she came back into the living room and knelt down and pulled out two presents for Quinn and Santana, then handing them over to the girls.<p>

They opened the presents and both girls saw that they had diamond earrings; however they were different, matching both girls personality. "Thank you, mom, these are beautiful," Quinn said standing up and hugging her mom. "Thanks you, Judy," Santana said as she too stood up and gave the older blonde a hug.

Judy then handed another present over to her daughter, "This is for you, Sweetie."

Quinn opened it and it was another form of jewelry, however it was a bracelet. It was layered with diamonds, however there was a space that was white gold and had an inscription on it; it said 'Quinn' on one side and on the other it had, 'Love Always, Mom'. "Mom, I don't know what to say… I love it."

"You're welcome, Sweetie."

"Santana and I got you something," Quinn said going to the Christmas tree and grabbing the present.

Judy smiled and grabbed the present; she then opened it up and saw a framed photo. She turned the photo around and saw an envelope covering the picture she peeled the envelope away and saw a photo of Quinn and Santana in there cheerleading uniform, smiling together. She then opened up the envelope and pulled out a voucher to a day spa. "We thought you might need some time to relax and get away from us," Santana said.

Judy smiled and gave out a little laugh, "This is lovely, girls. Thank you." Judy then went and hugged her daughter and Santana.

Once she pulled back she went back over to the Christmas tree and pulled out two more presents, one was an envelope that she handed to Quinn and the other was a small box which she gave to Santana. They both opened up their presents and Quinn came face to face with a check… that held a thousand dollars. Quinn went wide eyed… "Mom!"

"Use it however you please, Sweetie."

Then Santana piped up as she saw a set of keys in the small box. "Judes?" She said lifting up the keys with a BMW label.

Judy beamed. "So I received a promotion from work for going on the business trip while you girls had Sectionals, and in my promotion I received a business car… So I traded in my other car and may have brought you a new car."

"WHAT!" Santana yelled out in surprise.

Quinn beamed; she knew her mom was giving Santana a car, the blonde actually helped pick it out.

"Do you want to so see it? It was delivered this morning."

"YOU BOUGHT ME A CAR?" Santana yelled still in shock.

"Well you don't have one, Sweetie. So yes I did, Quinn and I picked it out."

"You brought me a car?" Santana said still in shock, her eyes started to brim with tears.

"Do you want to see it?" Judy asked again.

Santana nodded her head and then the trio walked out of the living room and opened the front door, the Latina didn't even grab a coat before she exited unlike Quinn and Judy. Santana ran to the black BMW in the driveway with a big red ribbon on the top. "OH, FUCK… NO WAY!" Santana yelled excitedly. "I HAVE A FUCKING CAR," Santana continued as tears of joy and happiness started to flow down her face. Her parents took this possession away from her, yet Judy and Quinn helped give it back. Santana turned around and ran back to Judy who was on the porch and threw her arms around the older blonde. "Thank you Judy… Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome, Sweetie," Judy said as she wrapped her arms around Santana.

The Latina pulled out of the hug and then threw her arms around Quinn, as the younger blonde was standing next to them. "Thank you, Q… Thank you for everything."

Quinn smiled while in her best friends embraced, "You're welcome, San."

As Santana was pulling away from Quinn, Rachel and her father's arrived. "Merry Christmas," Rachel said excitedly, as she jumped out of the chair. She then stood there shocked as she saw Santana pulling away from hugging Quinn, wondering what must of happened for Santana to hug her best friend… because that doesn't happen often.

Santana turned around and beamed, still excited and overjoyed. "Judy and Quinn brought me a car!"

Rachel widened her eyes surprised and then turned to the driveway seeing a black BMW with a red ribbon on it. "Wow," was all Rachel could say.

Quinn walked over to her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug, swinging her around "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Quinn," Rachel squealed as Quinn continued to swing her around in a hug.

Once Quinn landed her girlfriend back on her feet she then walked over to Hiram and Leroy, giving them a hug and saying 'Merry Christmas' to them both, she then helped them bring their bags into the house. Rachel walked up and gave Judy a hug and wishing her 'Merry Christmas', Rachel even went over and gave the Latina a hug. Hiram and Leroy walked up and gave both Judy and Santana a kiss on the cheek, exchanging Merry Christmas'.

The three girls headed into the lounge room while the three adults went into the kitchen. Santana grabbed out her phone and pressed one on speed dial. It didn't take long for Brittany to answer.

"Merry Christmas, San," Brittany squealed out.

"Merry Christmas, B," Santana smiled into the phone. "Guess what?"

"Ummm did you see Santa?"

The Latina chuckled, "Judes and Q brought me a car!"

"No way!"

"Ya, it's totally trippin' I'll pick you up from the airport when you get home," Santana smiled, happy to have the privileged of picking her girlfriend up.

Quinn and Rachel were sitting on the couch smiling at seeing their best friend so happy. "You and Judy made her Christmas," Rachel whispered.

"I didn't do anything besides help pick the car, it was all moms work," Quinn whispered back.

"Oh yay! I can't wait, I miss you so much," Brittany said to her girlfriend.

"I miss you too. Tell mom and dad I said Merry Christmas. I better go."

"Merry Christmas, Brittany!" Rachel yelled. "Merry Christmas, Britt," Quinn yelled after her girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas Rachie and Quinnie!" Brittany yelled back, making Santana pull the phone away from her ear because it was too loud. "Say Merry Christmas to Judy and Hiram and Leroy for me. I love you, San."

"I love you, Britt, bye," Santana waited for Brittany to say bye and hang up before she disconnected the call and then walked over to Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel went into her handbag and pulled out a present handing it to Santana, "This is from Quinn and I."

Santana took the present and smirked, "You already doing couples presents?"

"Shut up, S. Just open the present," Quinn snarled.

The Latina laughed and then sat down on the coffee table in front of Quinn and Rachel and opened the present; she came face to face with an iPod. "Wow, thanks," Santana said, surprised, but happy.

"I was going to upload a variety of music onto it but Quinn wouldn't let me," Rachel pouted.

"Thanks, Q," Santana said seriously.

Quinn nodded a no problem back to her best friend, while Rachel began to pout, "What? Why wouldn't you want music already on it?"

"Seriously? You have to ask me that one? Do we have anything in common, Rachel? I wouldn't like anything you put on it," Santana said honestly.

"Okay you may have a point there, Santana."

"Anyways…" Quinn voiced. "We got that for you to put into your new car," Quinn added.

"Thank you both, I'm not gonna hug you though, I've already hugged you Q and you Rachel just flung yourself on me and I was to hyped from getting a new care to care, but I care now," Santana said seriously.

Both Quinn and Rachel laughed.

Santana jumped off the coffee table and walked over to the tree, kneeling down and pulling out two presents. She handed one to Rachel and one to Quinn. "So I kind of got you something too."

Rachel beamed, "Santana you shouldn't have, thank you."

"Don't thank me, until you see it," Santana laughed.

"Is it safe for me to open?" Rachel asked seriously.

The Latina smirked and nodded.

Rachel and Quinn both opened their presents. Rachel pulled out a black sweater with a big gold star printed on it and squealed, "I've tried searching for a star sweater but I never been able to find one, where did you find it?"

Quinn looked at the sweater and beamed, Santana probably just brought it as a joke because the Latina hated the way Rachel dressed, but deep down Santana knew Rachel would love it.

Santana shrugged, "I have my ways."

Rachel shot up and beamed, "I'm going to hug you now," she said as she flung her arms around a surprised, but happy Latina.

Quinn looked back down at her present, it was a dress that was very much her style, she looked at her best friend and smiled "Thanks, San."

The Latina shrugged and nodded silently saying you're welcome.

The blonde looked over at her girlfriend. "Can I give you your present now?"

Rachel beamed and nodded excitedly.

"It's upstairs in my room."

"Gross," Santana said standing up. "I'm out!" The Latina then heading into the kitchen to hang out with the three adults.

Quinn and Rachel then walked up to the blonde's room. Once inside Quinn grabbed the present from her bedside table, she then handed it over to her girlfriend. "Merry Christmas," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, baby." Rachel took the present; there was an envelope and a small box.

"Open the envelope first," Quinn said.

So Rachel did. She pulled what was inside out, inspected it and then squealed. Quinn just smiled, happy to see her girlfriend so happy.

"You brought Wicked tickets!" Rachel squealed.

Quinn nodded, "I told you the next time we go to New York we'd go to Wicked."

Rachel inspected the dates of the tickets, they were after graduation. "We're going to New York after graduation?"

"Well we need to start searching for an apartment for you… That's if you don't choose to use the NYADA faculties… But either way I'll help set up everything with you."

"I haven't even gotten in yet… I haven't even got told if I'm a finalist."

"Babe, really? I have complete faith that you will get in."

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, too. Now open up the next present. I thought you might want to use it when we go see Wicked," Quinn smiled.

Rachel opened the box and came face to face with diamond earrings, "That was on my list!" the brunette squealed.

Quinn shrugged, "Ya I guess I used your list after all."

"Thank you, baby. So much, I love them," Rachel leaned in and gave her girlfriend a thank you kiss.

"Quinn, Rachel, I don't want to walk in on something that a mother doesn't want to see. You know the rules, people are here. Now please come downstairs we have visitors."

The couple pulled back and laughed then they remembered Judy saying they had visitors. "Visitors?" Quinn asked confused. Rachel shrugged, "Come on."

Rachel grabbed her girlfriends hand and then opened up the blonde's door. "Dad! Daddy! Quinn brought me Wicked tickets!" She squealed running down the stairs in search on her fathers, but stopped on the bottom of the stairs when she saw who the visitor was… Shelby with Beth in her arms stood in the hallway.

"Shelby," Rachel said surprised to see the older brunette. "Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah, Rachel," Shelby beamed.

Quinn then joined her girlfriend and noticed Shelby and Beth. "Shelby," Quinn exclaimed surprised.

"Hello Quinn, Merry Christmas, you're mother invited Beth and I."

The blonde beamed, happy to see her biological daughter, she'll thank her mom later for doing this for her. Quinn walked over putting out her hands to lift Beth up; Shelby released Beth from her embrace and handed Beth over to Quinn. "Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah, Beth."

Rachel walked over to Shelby. "Hello Shelby, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah," the younger brunette opened up her arms indicating she was about to hug Shelby, the older brunette smiled and leaned down to give Rachel a hug.

Quinn then walked into the kitchen with Beth in her arms, "Hey everyone, this is Beth. Beth this is everyone."

Judy stared at her daughter holding her biological daughter in her arms, tears filled her eyes. She only saw Beth for about ten seconds welcoming Shelby inside and she didn't really take the time to look at the little kid… She looked so much like Quinn. Judy hadn't seen Beth since Quinn gave birth to her, she only saw Shelby at the 'West Side Story' school musical and Beth was with a babysitter at the time, but she knew that her daughter would love Beth to come around for Christmas so she called Shelby up and asked if she'd like to come around. Judy did however call Hiram and Leroy first if they were okay with it, because they hadn't seen Shelby yet… The last time they saw her was when she handed over Rachel to them.

Shelby then walked in besides Rachel. "Dad, daddy this is Shelby Corcoran… Shelby these are my dads, Hiram and Leroy."

Hiram and Leroy walked over to the older brunette and smiled. Leroy held his hand out; "Shelby, it's good to see you again," Shelby smiled and shook Leroy's hand.

"I think I can do a better welcoming," Hiram said, going over and giving the older brunette a hug. "You look fabulous, by the way. You haven't aged much since we last saw you… Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas, Sweetie."

Shelby smiled at both of them. "Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to you all. Thank you for inviting Beth and I, Judy."

Judy wiped a tear from her eye and tore her eyes from her daughter and Beth. "'You're welcome, Shelby. I'm glad you could make it. Shelby this is Santana my other daughter," Judy gushed, Santana smiled.

"Can you see the resemblance?" the Latina laughed.

Shelby moved over and shook Santana's hand, "I've seen your performances at Glee competitions and West Side Story… You were a remarkable Anita, and I also loved your mash-up of Survivor/I Will Survive at Sectionals."

"Thanks," Santana said honestly.

Quinn then went over and sat on a stool next to Santana with Beth in her arms, "Beth this is one of my best friends, Santana… San meet Beth."

The Latina just looked at the little girl and shook her head, "She looks so much like you, Q."

The blonde nodded, "Did you want to hold her?"

Santana went wide eyed, scared but nodded. Quinn then handed Beth over to Santana. "Sup, little Q," Santana smiled when Beth smiled at her.

Quinn then walked back over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. Shelby dug into her handbag and handed an envelope over to Rachel, "Here's a late Birthday present for you Rachel, and also a Christmas slash Hanukkah present for you both," Shelby said indicating to Rachel and Quinn.

"Thank you, Shelby, you didn't have too," Rachel smiled taking the envelope from the older brunette.

"You want to open it, baby?" Rachel asked Quinn.

Quinn shook her head, "I'm comfortable where I am, you open it."

So Rachel did, she pulled out a piece of paper, it was an internet print off. She scrunched her faced confused but looked closely and then squealed. "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Quinn asked, she didn't have time to read the whole thing.

"Shelby! You shouldn't have."

Shelby beamed, "Judy informed me that Quinn brought you Wicked tickets and I asked if you had organized accommodation yet and she told me no, so I asked both your parents and Judy if I could organize it. It's nothing really fancy, but it's the perfect location in New York and I have stayed there myself."

Quinn realized what the present was. "You brought us our accommodation while we're in New York?!"

Shelby nodded.

"Thank you so much," Quinn beamed, going over and hugging Shelby. Rachel then walked over and pulled the older brunette into another hug, "Thank you, Shelby."

"You're welcome, both of you," Shelby smiled.

"Okay who's ready for some food?" Judy beamed.

"Me," "Me," Quinn and Santana said at the same time.

"I might need to use that day spa voucher sooner than I thought," Judy laughed.

Christmas was definitely off to a great start.

* * *

><p>That night Quinn went over to the Berry house. She had such a lovely Christmas Day, filled with family, friends, love, joy, laughter, presents, and food, you couldn't really ask for a better day.<p>

Once they finished with the blessings and lighting of the candle, Rachel and Quinn said an early goodnight; Rachel stating that Quinn and her were going to spend the last hours of Christmas snuggled up in bed watching Christmas movies.

When Rachel and Quinn got into the brunettes room, Rachel turned and locked the door behind her. "Okay sit on the bed and wait… I'll go get your next present."

Quinn smiled and nodded, and sat patiently on the bed. She watched Rachel go into her en-suite bathroom and close the door. The blonde scrunched up her face confused to why Rachel would go into the bathroom to get her Hanukkah present.

Ten minutes later, Rachel walked out in a silk red robe. Music started from what Quinn guessed was coming from the bathroom, Rachel must have pressed play before she exited. Quinn went wide eyed, "Oh, god!" Quinn breathed out.

Rachel smirked and then her sexy husky voice started to sing and she sexily moved her hips walking over to her girlfriend.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
>There is just one thing I need.<br>I don't care about the presents,  
>Underneath the Christmas tree.<br>I just want you for my own,  
>More than you could ever know.<br>Make my wish come true...  
>All I want for Christmas is you...<br>_

Rachel then pointed at Quinn and undid her robe. Slowly pulling it off, revealing matching red laced underwear underneath the robe, Quinn's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her eyes.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
>There is just one thing I need.<br>Don't care about presents,  
>Underneath the Christmas tree.<br>I don't need to hang my stocking,  
>There up on the fireplace.<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy,  
>With a toy on Christmas day.<br>_

Rachel pushed her girlfriend, making Quinn fall back on the bed. Rachel crawled up on the bed, making Quinn lay her head near the headboard of the bed, then motioned her body to straddle her girlfriend.

_I just want you for my own,  
>More than you could ever know,<br>Make my wish come true,  
>All I want for Christmas is you.<br>_

Rachel then lifted her hand and Quinn noticed that Rachel was holding mistletoe, Quinn had no idea the brunette had been holding onto it this whole time... she was obviously distracted by looking at other things. Rachel then lifted her hand with the piece of mistletoe over Quinn's head, and smirked.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas,  
>I won't even wish for snow.<br>I just gonna keep on waiting,  
>Underneath the mistletoe.<br>I won't make a list and send it,  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick.<br>I won't even stay awake to,  
>Hear those magic reindeer click.<br>_

Rachel leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss on Quinn's neck. The blonde moaned out. Then Quinn placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight,  
>Holding on to me so tight,<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you baby.<br>_

The brunette then sucked on her girlfriend's earlobe, whispering into Quinn's hear. "Mark this flower off your list," and took the earlobe back in her mouth. Quinn moaning out again. Rachel obviously meaning the mistletoe as Quinn's flower to mark off her flower list... If there even was a list. Then Rachel's sexy husky voiced sung the last bit of the song.

_Oh yeah, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere.  
>And the sound of children's laughter fills the air.<br>And everyone is singing,  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing,<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<em>

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas,_  
><em>This is all I'm asking for.<em>  
><em>I just want to see my baby,<em>  
><em>Standing right outside my door.<em>  
><em>Oh, I just want you for my own,<em>  
><em>More than you could ever know,<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true.<em>  
><em>Baby, all I want for Christmas...is...you...<em>  
><em>You...<em>  
><em>Ohh, ohh...<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh...<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>

"Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah, baby," Rachel whispered out.

"Best. Christmas. Ever," Quinn breathed out, and then she captured her girlfriend's lips on hers.

* * *

><p>It was the second last night for the Hanukkah celebrations. The Berry family said their blessings and lit the Hanukkiya, then Rachel ushered Quinn to her room.<p>

"Okay, sit down, I'll go get the present," Rachel said.

Quinn's eyes went wide. "Am I getting the same present as last night? Because I'd be okay with that," Quinn honestly said.

Rachel chuckled. "No… Well it might end the same way." Then Rachel winked at her girlfriend and grabbed a present from her study desk and brought it back to Quinn.

The blonde took the present and then leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, "Well I know whatever it is will be amazing, because every present you have given me has been. I can't wait to do this for you."

Rachel quickly leaned over and gave a peek on her girlfriend's cheek.

Quinn smiled and then opened up the present. It was a scrapbook. Quinn flipped it open and saw a decorated page with a picture of her and Rachel on their first date together. She flicked to the next one and it was another decorated page with a picture of her and Rachel at their three month anniversary. She flicked it over and saw her and Rachel at their six month anniversary. "I thought that we could maybe start scrapbooking special moments together. And maybe decorate it together."

The blonde turned and beamed at her girlfriend. "I love it... And it's a great idea."

Rachel beamed and flicked to the next page, "I thought we could decorate this together?" It was a picture on them together on Christmas Day, they were snuggled up on the couch in Quinn's living room, it was just after they had lunch. Rachel was resting her body on Quinn while the blonde had her arms securely around the brunette. They both were looking into each other's eyes with a smile plastered on their faces… They were so in love.

Quinn beamed at her girlfriend, "Absolutely." She leaned in and planted her lips on her girlfriends.

* * *

><p>It was the last night of Hanukkah, just before the Berry family started saying their blessings Quinn spoke up, "May I join you this time?"<p>

Rachel turned around and beamed "Really?"

Quinn nodded, "If that's okay."

"Do you know how to pronounce it?" Rachel asked. The blessings were spoken in Hebrew.

"I've been practicing," Quinn shyly smiled.

"Awww, baby… Yes of course you can."

Hiram and Leroy beamed. "Would you like to light the Hanukkiya, Sweetie?" Hiram asked.

"Oh, no, it's quite alright, one of you can do it, I don't want to take that away from any of you."

"Nonsense, Sweetie. Here," Hiram smiled, handing the lighter over to Quinn.

"Thank you," Quinn smiled.

They all then said the blessings together, Quinn then lit the last candle on the Hanukkiya and then said the two blessings again.

Rachel then exchanged the last of her gifts with her fathers and then she took Quinn upstairs and handed her the last present. The blonde smiled and took the wrapped present from her girlfriend. Quinn then opened up the present and pulled out a Calendar. The co-head cheerleader immediately knew what this was. The front was covered with all different pictures of flowers with an inscription saying 'Rachel and Quinn's Date Calendar'.

Quinn beamed up at her girlfriend, "I thought you weren't going to do this with me, seeing as I can remember things… Unlike Finn," the blonde laughed.

Rachel shrugged, "I changed my mind… I made myself an identical one… Now open it up," the diva expressed excitedly.

So Quinn did, as she opened it up she saw that it was a calendar from December 2011 to the end of December 2012. But what surprised Quinn was that each month held a background of a different flower. The blonde started to flick through the pages and she realized that the flowers Rachel has used were the type of flower that Quinn gave the brunette. Quinn looked back at her girlfriend, "I've given you these flowers," the blonde smiled.

Rachel beamed and nodded. "And now I'm giving them to you… Well in picture form. But every time you gave me a flower I wrote it down on a piece of paper with the meaning on it. All up you have given me 14 different types of flowers, and there was only 13 months that I put in the calendar so I took one away actually I took two away because I added a new flower in there."

"Which ones did you take away?"

"The Purple Hyacinth and the Yellow Hyacinth," Rachel answered.

Quinn nodded, the Purple Hyacinth was the first flower she gave to Rachel, it meant 'I am Sorry' so she understood why Rachel didn't want to add it in the calendar and the Yellow Hyacinth was the first flower she gave to Rachel on their first date but it represented 'Jealousy', Quinn gave her that as an apology of the way she acted in New York.

The blonde continued to scan through the calendar, she came to the month of their first year anniversary which was obviously dated on the calendar, the flower representing that month was a Red Chrysanthemum, of course, Quinn smiled. She then flicked back and noticed the date to Prom was put in the calendar, that month held a Gardenia flower. Quinn smiled, of course it would. There was already dates in the calendar of when the couple will see each other if Quinn got into Yale and Rachel got into NYADA, "You already planned for college," Quinn smiled.

Rachel beamed, "Of course I did, I've got dates when you can come to New York and when I can go up to New Haven."

"I love you," Quinn whispered.

"I love you too, baby," Rachel smiled back.

Quinn then started to flick for the flower Rachel added in, it was the month of June; it was a beautiful White flower. Quinn looked up at her girlfriend for an explanation to why it was there.

"It's a White Carnation it has a few meanings but the meaning behind why I added it in was that it means 'A Mother's Love', I even marked in Beth's birthday," Rachel smiled as she pointed to the 8th of June, which was Beth's birthday.

Quinn's eyes filled with tears, "How did I get so lucky…" she pulled Rachel in for an earth-shattering kiss. Once she pulled back the blonde looked into her brunette's eyes. "I love you so much, Rachel… Thank you… Thank you for all these wonderful gifts."

Rachel beamed. "Don't thank me, baby. You're learning about my beliefs… That means so much to me."

"Well I had a wonderful first Hanukkah, baby, and I can't wait to celebrate the next one with you," Quinn smiled.

The brunette beamed as tears filled her eyes, "Yes! I can't wait either, baby."

Rachel then pulled her girlfriend in for another earth-shattering kiss. The couple definitely had a great first Hanukkah and Christmas together.

* * *

><p><em>Okay wow… just wow… that was a super long one! I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time, take care!<em>


	39. Chapter 39

_As you will see very shortly, I have decided to basically strip away the episode Yes/No and only have one thing in this chapter related to it… (Well that's not including Rachel singing 'Without You' because I've already added that in)… Why? You may ask… Well the answer is simple… I hated it. That was the episode I was considering to actually stop watching Glee all together… I almost punched a hole in my computer screen after I watched it and I'm not exaggerating… I'm sorry Finn Hudson but you do not propose to your high school girlfriend… Hello, how old are you? Oh and how long have you dated for?… Oh and if you do propose which again is stupid, you're talking about Rachel Berry! Don't have her sit on a stool and stand over her like a massive ogre and say sappy, sad stuff about how she's the only thing you have… Bloody do something romantic! FinnASS… Okay I will shut up… Haha… As you can tell I hated the episode so I just took it out of my story… Sooooo, with that said it's MJ time!_

_Thank you to my amazing Beta __**Comegetit**__._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39:<strong>

Quinn, Rachel and Tina were in the library chatting quietly while on their break before Glee Club started.

"I can't believe Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury are finally engaged," Tina gushed. The Glee teacher and guidance counselor finally got engaged last week. The Glee kids helped Mr. Schue propose to Ms. Pillsbury by performing a music number, Rachel and Santana sang 'We Found Love'.

"I know it was so romantic," Rachel gushed as well. "I hope that when I get engaged the proposal will be as romantic as that." Rachel turned to her girlfriend. "You should take some notes, baby," and then smiled.

"Who said I will be the one to propose?" Quinn smirked.

"Well if you want to marry me you will have to propose, baby, because I need to have something extravagant."

"Why can't you do something extravagant for me?" Quinn fake pouted.

Tina just continued to watch the love birds interacting. "You know you two are adorable, you're fake fighting about who will propose to each other."

Quinn turned to Tina. "Well, who do you think will propose?" the blonde honestly asked.

Tina smiled. "Honestly?"

Rachel and Quinn both nodded. "Okay, Quinn."

"Ha, I told you baby, so you better start making up ideas," Rachel smiled.

"Why me?" Quinn asked upset.

"Quinn you're dating Rachel Berry. A person who was basically born on a Broadway stage. Someone who mostly thinks life is a song. She needs romance," Tina answered.

Rachel beamed and nodded, while Quinn sat there and took everything in, she eventually nodded as well.

The trio was then interrupted by Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes coming in dancing and singing.

_Blaine_, New Directions (except Blaine), _All New Directions_

_I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
>But you got to be startin' somethin'<br>I said you wanna be startin' somethin'  
>But you got to be startin' somethin'<em>

Blaine came over to the three girls and started to sing in front of them while Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes danced behind them.

_Too high to get over _(Yeah, Yeah)_  
>You're too low to get under <em>(Yeah, Yeah)

Rachel, Quinn and Tina started to join in singing 'Yeah, Yeah,' but still stayed seated.

_You're stuck in the middle _(Yeah, Yeah)_  
>And the pain is thunder <em>(Yeah, Yeah)_  
>Too high to get over <em>(Yeah, Yeah)_  
>You're too low to get under <em>(Yeah, Yeah)_  
>You're stuck in the middle <em>(Yeah, Yeah)_  
>And the pain is thunder <em>(Yeah, Yeah)_  
><em>

Quinn, Rachel and Tina jumped up and started spinning twirls with the other members of the Club, dancing out of the library.

_You're A Vegetable _(You're A Vegetable)_  
>You're A Vegetable <em>(You're A Vegetable)_  
>Still They Hate You <em>(Still They Hate You)_  
>You're A Vegetable <em>(You're A Vegetable)_  
>You're Just A Buffet <em>(You're Just A Buffet)_  
>You're A Vegetable <em>(You're A Vegetable)_  
>They Eat Off Of You <em>(They Eat Off Of You)_  
>You're A Vegetable <em>(You're A Vegetable)_  
><em>

They ended up dancing throughout the halls of McKinley, and ended up in the auditorium. It was time for Glee Club anyways. Mr. Schue and the rest of the Glee members were there so the other Glee kids decided to join it.

_Lift your head up high  
>And scream out to the world!<br>I know I am someone  
>And let the truth unfold!<br>No one can hurt you now  
>Because you know it's true<br>Yes, I believe in me  
>So you believe in you!<br>__Help Me Sing It!_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Help Me Sing It, baby!  
>Hee Hee Hee!<br>Yeah! Sing to the world! Sing it out loud!  
>Help Me Sing It!<br>__  
><em>_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

_Ma ma se, ma ma se ma ma coo sa!_

Everyone started to cheer. Mr. Schue clapped, "I guess it's Michael Week."

* * *

><p>Rachel, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittany all went out after Glee practice to the Lima Bean for coffee. As Michael Jackson was the Glee's weekly assignment it was the hot topic for conversation for most of the Glee kids.<p>

"Okay, favorite Michael Jackson memory? Go," Blaine asked.

"I owe the King of Pop a deep debt of gratitude. He was the first one to pull off the sequined military jacket, long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic," Kurt gushed.

"I have to be honest... I never really got him," Rachel spoke to her friends who like herself were sitting in cushioned chairs.

Quinn stared and looked straight over at her girlfriend "Okay, we are officially not dating anymore," she said with a straight face.

"No, I think he's an amazing performer, but I've never really just got what he was about," Rachel said looking over at her girlfriend, worriedly.

"Rachel, he was best friends with Liza Minnelli and Liz Taylor," Kurt added.

"No, all I'm saying is that I-I just... I haven't connected with him the way that I have with the likes of Barbra or either of the Stephens. Sondheim. Schwartz," Rachel said trying to make everyone understand.

"I'd throw this mocha in your face, but it's not nearly scalding enough," Santana said. The Latina then looked over at Quinn "Q, can I punch her?"

Quinn shrugged, "She's not my girlfriend anymore, do what you like."

"Quinn!" Rachel pouted and whined. "Okay, but just, since you guys are so jazzed about him, I'll work on a great song." Rachel then turned to Quinn "Can we do a duet?"

"Ummm… Didn't you just hear, I just broke up with you," Quinn said trying to hold a straight face.

"Yes… But you didn't mean it," Rachel whined again.

"Ya, I did."

"Quinn!"

"Rachel!" Quinn shot back and then burst out laughing.

"They're kind of starting to become annoying," Kurt said.

"They were annoying a long time ago," Santana added.

"I think they're cute," Brittany smiled.

"So do I," Blaine added.

Quinn and Rachel just stared at each other and then smiled. 'I love you,' Quinn whispered. Rachel beamed, 'I love you too,' she whispered back.

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany all saw the exchange. "Gross!" Santana said fake gagging.

Then all the friends started laughing.

* * *

><p>That night Rachel and Brittany were over at Quinn and Santana's for dinner. Once dinner was over the four girls were in the living room watching TV.<p>

"Quinn, I've got the perfect duet of a Michael Jackson song to sing!" Rachel said out loud, distracting everyone from the TV program.

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend, who was actually snuggling next to her, "Babe… When did you figure this out?"

"Just then… It was like I had an epiphany."

The blonde laughed down at her girlfriend, "Okay, I'll sing whatever you want to sing."

"Disgusting! I already don't want to hear it. Britt's and I are gonna rock this MJ assessment, aren't we babe?" Santana said, squeezing her girlfriend around the waist.

Brittany nodded, enthusiastically "Oh, yeah! It's gonna be hot!"

Judy then walked into the living room holding an envelope. "Quinnie?"

Everyone looked up at a nervous looking Judy.

"Mom?"

Judy walked over to her daughter and handed her the envelope, "I just checked our mail… This must have come today."

Quinn took the envelope and stared at the 'Yale' logo on the top left hand corner. "It's from Yale… But it's too early for acceptance letters," Quinn breathed out nervously.

Rachel removed herself from Quinn's embrace. "Open it," Rachel said nervously.

"I kind of want to do it upstairs... With just you," Quinn said, silently looking over to Santana and Brittany then to her mother, shooting them apology looks.

Judy nodded, "It's okay Quinnie."

Quinn hopped up off the couch and then looked down at her girlfriend, "Will you come upstairs with me?"

"Of course," Rachel said hopping up and following Quinn upstairs.

Once inside Rachel closed the door behind her. Quinn then handed over the letter to Rachel. "Here, open it."

Rachel grabbed it hesitantly. "Baby, I think you should do it."

The blonde shook her head… "No… I can't… Please do it for me."

The brunette nodded and started to open up the envelope, but Quinn stuck out her hand and placed it over the brunette's to stop her from opening it. Rachel looked up at her anxious girlfriend. "Whatever's written in there… It changes nothing between us… Okay?"

Rachel gave her girlfriend a small smile and nodded. Quinn released her hand and let her girlfriend finish opening the envelope and pulling out the letter. Quinn watched as Rachel started to read. The brunette looked up at her girlfriend and Quinn thought her heart was about to burst out of her chest from anticipation.

"YOU GOT IN!" Rachel squealed, flinging her arms around her girlfriend.

"I got in?" Quinn said in shock, while hugging her girlfriend.

Rachel pulled back and looked at the blonde; she then handed over the letter. "It was an early admissions acceptance."

Quinn ran her eyes over the writing on the letter, and then let the letter fall out of her hands to the ground; she looked up at her girlfriend. "I got in," Quinn said still shocked.

"You got in baby, congratulations!" Rachel smiled. She then flung her arms around her girlfriend again.

Once the couple separated, Rachel's expression immediately changed. Quinn saw worry flood her girlfriends face. "You'll get your NYADA one soon."

"Oh, yeah… I mean… New York mail is notoriously slow… So it's…" Rachel trailed off.

Quinn pulled Rachel towards her; she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. "Baby… Stop worrying… You're amazing… You will get your letter soon."

Rachel nodded and tried to hide all her worries away. "Stop worry about me Quinn, I'm fine. You just got into Yale! We need to celebrate," Rachel forced a smile.

Quinn saw right through it, but nodded. She knew Rachel didn't want to talk about it just yet. Rachel then slipped out of her embrace and then grabbed the blonde's hand. "Come on, let's go tell everyone."

The blonde forced a smile; she wished her girlfriend wouldn't worry too much. Quinn walked hand in hand with her girlfriend down the stairs. Judy, Santana and Brittany all were sitting on the couch, waiting for Quinn to open her mouth to tell them if the news was good or bad.

"I got into Yale," Quinn smiled and chuckled.

All three of them stood up and flung themselves at Quinn. The blonde laughed.

"We knew before you came down, because Rachel was really loud," Brittany said while in the hug.

They all then laughed. Quinn then looked over at her girlfriend, the brunette was trying so hard to be happy and supportive but Quinn saw right through it.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt came running down the hall "Rachel, Rachel. I got it, I got my NYADA letter. I got in the finals."<p>

Rachel turned around from her locker, "You do?" "I'm a finalist," Kurt said at the same time.

The brunette beamed and jumped to give Kurt a hug, "You did? That's so great."

Once out of their embrace Kurt looked down at his friend, "Wh-what did yours say?"

That's when Rachel's emotions and worries came flooding back in "I didn't get one."

"Oh, that doesn't mean anything. That just means they haven't sent it yet," Kurt said trying to cheer up his close friend.

Rachel then started to cry "I didn't even make it to the finals. I knew it, I... I had this weird feeling in my stomach all week long."

"Rachel, don't be stupid."

"Stupid? Stupid is watching all of your friends make plans for their future and realizing that you have none at all. No plan, no college, nowhere to go. All I have here is Quinn, and... And she just got into Yale… I have no idea what I'm doing… I'm going to be stuck here alone… She's going to find someone in New Haven and not even bother to come back to a loser who's stuck in Lima like me."

Kurt reached out and pulled Rachel into a hug "Come here. It's all right."

"No its' not Kurt… What am I going to do if I don't get into NYADA and I don't get into Yale? Brittany is bound to get into Julliard and Santana has mentioned that she has applied for some colleges in New York and other places… You're going to go to NYADA and what about me?"

"Shhh…" Kurt pulled out of the embrace and stared straight into his friend's wet brown eyes. "Rachel you will get into NYADA. You are a way better singer then I will ever be, you were born for NYADA. I know it. Have faith in yourself. Where's the Rachel Berry who believed in herself and knows she's the best?"

Rachel chuckled and sniffled. "She left a long time ago."

Kurt placed his hand on Rachel's chest right were the brunette's heart is under her chest. "She's right there… Dig deep, I want her back… I want the girl who knew without a doubt that she is the best person for every solo… I want to fight for a solo with you and loose just like I always do… Rachel you're extraordinary… Don't second guess your talent."

The brunette smiled and wiped her tears away. "You just sounded like Quinn; she tells me all the time not to second guess my talent."

"Well Quinn's a smart girl… She did get into Yale," they both chuckled. "And Quinn loves you, she's not going anywhere."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sweetie… Now let's go to the ladies and get you cleaned up."

Kurt wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and led her to the closest bathroom. "Did I hear you say that Brittany applied for Julliard?"

Rachel went wide eyed; she didn't mean to say that. "Oh… That's meant to be a secret… Only Quinn and I know… Santana doesn't… So you can't tell anyone."

Kurt nodded, "I won't tell a soul," he said as he opened up the bathroom door letting Rachel walk in ahead of him. Once Rachel stepped in he then walked in behind her.

* * *

><p>It was Glee time; everyone was sitting down when Mr. Schue walked in. "Okay guys, who wants to do their MJ song first?"<p>

Quinn quickly lifted up her hand, "I'd really like too, Mr. Schue."

The Glee teacher beamed. "Great Quinn, let's hear it."

Before the blonde could jump up, Rachel who was sitting next to her grabbed her hand, "We're not ready to sing our duet yet… We need more practice."

Quinn nodded. "I know… I'm actually singing something else."

Rachel smiled, surprised, but happy to hear her girlfriend sing. The brunette nodded and then let go of Quinn's hand letting the co-head cheerleader get up. Quinn walked into the middle of the choir room then turned around to the Glee members, motioned for the band to start playing, then stared at Rachel as she sang.

_Quinn_, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes

_My life will never be the same  
>'Cause girl, you came and changed<br>The way I walk  
>The way I talk<br>I cannot explain, the things I feel for you  
>But girl, you know it's true<br>Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
>And I'll be all you'll need<br>_

Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes jumped up from their seats and then walked over next to Quinn, they started a slow dance with Quinn as they sung back up for the blonde. Quinn beamed as she sung to Rachel.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh,_ it feels so right _(Girl)_  
>I've searched for the perfect love all my life <em>(All my life)_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh,_ it feels like I _(Like I)_  
>Have finally found her perfect love is mine<br>_(See, I finally found, come on, girl)

You rocked my world, you know you did  
>And everything I own I give<p>

(You rocked my world)_  
>The rarest love who'd think I'd find<br>Someone like you to come by _(You rocked my world)_  
>You rocked my world, you know you did <em>(Girl)_  
>And everything I own I give <em>(I want you, girl)_  
>The rarest love who'd think I'd find<br>Someone like you to call mine  
><em>

Quinn then walked over to Rachel. The brunette was beaming up at her girlfriend. The Glee girls continued to dance.

_In time I knew that love would bring  
>This happiness to me<br>I tried to keep my sanity  
>I waited patiently<br>Girl, you know it seems  
>My life is so complete<br>A love that's true, because of you  
>Keep doing what you do<br>_

Quinn walked back to the Glee girls and joined them in dancing as she continued to sing to Rachel.

Oh, oh, oh, oh,_ who'd think that I _(Oh)_  
>Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all my life <em>(Searched for all my life)_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh,_ who'd think I'd find  
><em>(Whoa, oh, oh)_  
>Such a perfect love that's so right <em>(Whoa, girl)

_You rocked my world, you know you did _(Come on, come on, come on, come on)_  
>And everything I own I give<br>The rarest love who'd think I'd find _(Girl)  
><em>Someone like you to call mine <em>(You rocked my world)_  
>You rocked my world <em>(You rocked my world)_, you know you did  
>And everything I own I give <em>(Girl, girl, girl)_  
>The rarest love who'd think I'd find<br>Someone like you to call mine _(Girl)_  
><em>

Quinn walked over and kneeled on the ground and grabbed Rachel's hand. Tears started to fill the brunette's eyes.

_Girl, I know that this is love  
>I felt the magic all in the air<br>And girl, I'll never get enough  
>That's why I always have to have you here, hoo<br>_

Quinn then jumped up, winked at her girlfriend which earned her a giggle from said girlfriend and then danced and sang out the last part of the song with the other Glee girls.

_You rocked my world, you know you did  
><em>(Know you did, baby)  
><em>And everything I own I give<br>_('Cause you rocked my world)_  
>The rarest love who'd think I'd find <em>(Hoo, hoo)_  
>Someone like you to call mine<em>

(You rocked my world)_  
>You rocked my world, you know you did<br>The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me_  
>(The way you give it to me)<p>

_You rocked my world, you know you did_  
><em>And everything I own I give<em>  
><em>The rarest love who'd think I'd find<em>  
><em>Someone like you to call mine<em>

Once the song finished, the boys and Mr. Schue started to clap. Quinn stared at her girlfriend as Rachel got up off her chair and walked over to her girlfriend and gave her a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel's tears started to fall, her worries of Quinn leaving her escaping through those tears. Quinn knew her like no one else did. "I love you, Quinn. Thank you. It was wonderful."

"I love you too, Rachel," Quinn said back while in their embrace.

* * *

><p>The next day in Glee, found the Glee members and Mr. Schue in the auditorium. Some of the Glee members wanted to use a bigger space for their MJ number so that's why they were their today.<p>

Everyone was sitting amongst the seats, besides Santana and Brittany as they were next to sing. Rachel and Quinn sat next to each other waiting patiently for their best friends to sing their duet. The music started and Santana walked out from behind the curtain, she didn't stare into the audience but stared at the other side of the stage. She even dressed up; she was sporting a black skirt suit with a sexy fedora to top it off.

**Santana**, _Brittany_, Together

**Hee-Hee!  
>Ooh!<br>Go On Girl!  
>Aaow!<strong>

Santana motioned with her hand to come. Brittany then walked out from the curtains on the opposite side where Santana exited. They both then started walking to each other. Brittany too dressed up for the number, wearing an identical outfit to Santana's but in white.

**Hey pretty baby with the high heels on,  
>You give me fever like I've never, ever known,<br>You're just a product of loveliness  
>I like the groove of<br>Your walk,  
>Your talk, Your dress,<br>I feel your fever from miles around,  
>I'll pick you up in my car <strong>(Santana winked at Brittany. The Latina could actually take her girlfriend for a drive again.)**  
>And we'll paint the town<br>Just kiss me baby and tell me twice  
>That you're the one for me<strong>_  
><em>

They stood in front of each other and then started to dance together.

**The Way You Make Me Feel**_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
><strong>You really turn me on<strong>_(You really turn me on)  
><em>**You knock me off of my feet**_(You knock me off of my feet)_  
><strong>My lonely days are gone<strong>_(My lonely days are gone)  
><em>

Brittany playful pushed Santana from their embraced dance routine and let Santana stand there, while she sang and danced sexily around the Latina.

_I like the feelin' you're givin' me  
>Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy<br>Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five  
>To buy you things to keep you by my side<br>I never felt so in love before  
>Just promise baby, You'll love me forevermore<br>I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_ (This time Brittany winked at Santana.)_  
>'Cause you're the one for me<br>_

Brittany then grabbed Santana and spun her around. They then started to dance together.

_The Way You Make Me Feel _**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**_  
>You really turn me on <em>**(You really turn me on)**_  
>You knock me off of my feet, Now Baby-Hee! <em>**(You knock me off of my feet)**_  
>My lonely days are gone-a-acha-acha <em>**(My lonely days are gone)  
><strong>_Acha-Ooh!  
><em>

The couple continued to dance together.

Go On Girl!_  
>Go On! <em>**Hee! Hee! Aaow!**_  
><em>Go On Girl!_  
><em>

They then let each other go and walked to the opposite side of the stage.

**I never felt so in love before**_  
>Promise baby, You'll love me forevermore<br>_**I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied**_  
>'Cause you're the one for me . . .<br>_

Santana and Brittany then walked back over to each other as they sung.

**The Way You Make Me Feel**_ (The Way You Make Me Feel)  
><em>**You really turn me on**_ (You really turn me on)  
><em>**You knock me off of my feet, Now Baby-Hee!**_ (You knock me off of my feet)  
><em>**My lonely days are gone**_ (My lonely days are gone)_

_The Way You Make Me Feel _**(The Way You Make Me Feel)**_  
>You really turn me on <em>**(You really turn me on)**_  
>You knock me off of my feet, Now Baby-Hee! <em>**(You knock me off of my feet)**_  
>My lonely days are gone <em>**(My lonely days are gone)**

The couple reconnected and then started spinning around dancing, continuing to sing the last part of the song together.

**Give it to me-Give me some time**_ (The Way You Make Me Feel)  
><em>**Come on be my girl-I wanna be with mine**_ (You really turn me on)  
><em>**Ain't nobody's business-**_ (You knock me off of my feet)  
><em>**Ain't nobody's business, But mine and my baby's  
>Go On Girl! Aaow!<br>**_(My lonely days are gone)_

_**Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!**__  
><em>(The Way You Make Me Feel)_  
><em>_**Hee Hee Hee!**__  
><em>(You really turn me on)  
><span>(You knock me off my feet)<span>  
><span>(My lonely days are gone)<span>

Brittany flipped Santana down; one of the Latina's feet lifted up in the air, while the other one was planted on the ground. The tall blonde supporting her girlfriend's body as it stayed horizontal in the air, the Latina wrapping her arms securely around her girlfriend's neck. Brittany then planted her lips of her girlfriend's, while the Glee Club cheered and clapped. Brittany was right when she told Rachel and Quinn it was going to be a hot number.

* * *

><p>The next day in Glee, it was time for Rachel and Quinn's number. Rachel stood up and walked over to the piano, while Quinn stood on the opposite side of the choir room.<p>

_Quinn_, **Rachel**, Together

_Each time the wind blows  
>I hear your voice so, I call your name<br>Whispers in morning, our love is dawning  
>Heaven's glad you came<br>You know how I feel, this thing can't go wrong  
>I'm so proud to say I love you<br>Your love's got me high I long to get by  
>This time is forever<br>Love is the answer  
><em>

Rachel moved away from the piano and started making her way over to Quinn as she sung.

**I hear your voice now, you are my choice now  
>The love we bring<br>Heaven's in my heart, at your call I hear harps  
>And angels sing<br>You know how I feel, this thing can't go wrong  
>I can't live my life without you<strong>_  
><em>

They reached each other and stared into each other's eyes.

_I just can't hold on  
><em>**I feel we belong**_  
>My life ain't worth living, if I can't be with you<em>

I just can't stop loving you  
><span>I just can't stop loving you<span>  
><span>And if I stop, then tell me just what will I do<span>  
><span>I just can't stop loving you<span>_  
><em>_  
><em>Quinn and Rachel then embraced and started to slowly dance together.

_At night when the stars shine, I pray in you I'll find  
>A love so true<br>_**When morning awakes me  
>You come and take me<br>I'll wait for you  
><strong>_You know how I feel  
>I won't stop until<br>I hear your voice saying, I do  
><em>**I do  
>This thing can't go wrong<strong>_  
>This feel's so strong<br>_**Well, my life ain't worth living**_  
><em>If I can't be with you

They released from each other and then stared into each other's eyes as they continue to sing.

I just cant stop loving you **(oh no!)**  
><span>I just cant stop loving you<span> **(loving you)**  
><em>And if I stop<em> **(uh woah) **  
><em>Then tell me just what will I do<em>** (do)**  
><span>I just can't stop loving you<span>  
><em><br>_**We can change all the world tomorrow**_  
>We can sing songs of yesterday<br>_**I can say hey, farewell to sorrow**_  
>This is my life and I<br>_Want to see for always

I just can't stop loving you **(ooh, baby no!)****  
><strong>I just can't stop loving you **(cant, can't stop!)**  
><em>And if I stop<em> (no!)  
><em>Then tell me just what will I do<em> **(what will do!)**  
><strong>I just can't stop loving you<strong> _(eee)  
><em>

They then moved closely back together, Quinn grabs a hold of Rachel's waist while Rachel lifts her arms up and wraps them around Quinn's neck and then they finish singing the song to each other, while staring into each other's eyes.

I just can't stop loving you  
><span>I just can't stop loving you<span> _(no, will do)_  
><span>And if I stop<span>  
><span>Then tell me just what will I do<span>  
><span>I just can't stop loving you<span>

After they finish, Rachel pulls her girlfriend even closer and leans on her tippy toes to whisper into Quinn's ear, "You're the love of my life."

Quinn beams and starts to tear up. "I never thought I could ever be this happy, I love you so much, Rachel."

"Well if I must say, Britt's and I's MJ number was way better," Santana interrupts the girls embrace; no one heard the exchange that was just said between Rachel and Quinn.

"Ya, totally," Brittany adds, with a smile.

Rachel and Quinn release each other and then stare at the Glee members. "Rachel and Quinn, that was lovely, an amazing choice, and Santana I think you and Brittany went for a different angle with your number, they were both great," Mr. Schue voiced.

"You mean ours was hot, and there's was not?" Santana said.

"Mine and Quinn's number was very romantic," Rachel said defending herself.

"Romantic as in gross! Britt's and I got the sexy down, ours was totally better… I bet you were all shuddering in your seats. I saw Finnocence holding his junk at one point." Finn went bright red.

"It doesn't matter whose was better, this assignment wasn't a competition," Mr. Schue said, trying to defer the conversation. The rest of the Glee members just held smirks because Will was starting to get flushed. Mr. Schue then went to dismiss the Glee lesson, telling everyone that whoever needed to do their MJ numbers can do it tomorrow in the auditorium while they do their group number.

As Rachel and Quinn were getting ready to leave, Rachel's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled out her bedazzled phone and read the screen. "Oh my god! It came!"

Quinn turned to her girlfriend, "What came?"

"My NYADA letter…. Daddy just texted me, it was in the mail today."

"Well let's go, baby," Quinn said excitedly as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand. Both Rachel and Quinn started to power walk to the blonde's car.

It didn't take long to get to the Berry's house. Once inside Leroy and Hiram were in the living room, Hiram got off work early today and found the letter waiting in the letterbox. He immediately called Leroy to come home and then texted Rachel, because they both wanted to be there with Rachel when she opened her letter. Quinn and Rachel walked into the living room and Rachel's eyes dropped to the coffee table. There in the middle was her NYADA letter.

The brunette's nerves started to surface and she started to shake. Quinn saw it, so she grabbed her girlfriend around the waist and then led her into the living room. Rachel slowly pulled the envelope from the coffee table and examined the front, running her fingers over the NYADA logo in the upper left corner.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend worried. Quinn grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You've got this… I know it…"

The brunette nodded, took a breath and then looked back down at the envelope, slowly opening it. She then pulled it out and flipped open the letter, then her eyes scanned the content. Quinn, Hiram and Leroy all held their breath waiting for the brunette.

Rachel looked up and tears started to fill her eyes… Then she beamed her Rachel Berry smile… "I'M A FINALIST!"

Quinn flung herself at her girlfriend. Hiram and Leroy jumped off from the couch and engulfed the two girls in a group hug.

"I knew it baby, congratulations," Quinn cried happily.

Hiram was just balling his eyes out, so happy for his daughter.

"We knew you could do it, Sweetie," Leroy said as tears of joy filled his eyes.

"I'M A FINALIST!" Rachel said again as tears of overwhelming joy fell from her eyes, still in the hug with Quinn and her fathers.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rachel walked down the hallway with her NYADA letter in her hands. She walked up to Kurt's locker. Kurt turned around and lowered his eyes to the letter in the brunette's hands.<p>

"Is... Is-Is that the...?" Kurt voiced worriedly.

Rachel then looked down at the letter in her hands "My NYADA letter finally came in the mail, and, uh..." She then looked up and beamed "And I'm a finalist!"

Kurt squealed, but Rachel kept yelling excitedly, "I'm a finalist! I'm a finalist! I'm so happy."

Rachel then jumped into Kurt's awaiting arms. "Oh, congrats," Kurt said, happy but also relieved that Rachel got in.

"Thank you," Rachel pulled back and then stared at one of her closest friend. "Thank you for everything the other day, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "You're welcome, Sweetie. But all I was saying was the truth."

Rachel beamed and then pulled Kurt into another hug.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the week and time for the group number. All the Glee members were up on stage ready to sing 'Black and White'.<p>

_[Artite]  
>Ouh!<br>Ouh!  
>I took my baby<br>On a saturday bang  
>Boy is that girl with you<br>Yes we're one and the same_

_[Rachel]_

_Now I believe in miracles  
>And a miracle<br>Has happened tonight  
>Hee!<br>Ah!  
><em>

Quinn turned to her girlfriend and giggled when Rachel said, 'Hee' she was so adorable. It must not have been quite because Rachel turned around and glared at her. While all the New Directions were dancing around for their number, Rachel went over to Quinn, silently asking what was that about. "Your 'Hee' was adorable." Rachel then turned around ignoring her girlfriend... It wasn't supposed to be adorable... Though they were only mucking around... But Rachel still tried to hold her ground with her girlfriend.

_[Santana and Artie with New Directions]  
>But, if<br>You're thinkin'  
>About my baby<br>It don't matter if you're  
>Black or white<em>

_[Kurt]_  
><em>Whoo!<em>  
><em>They print my message<em>  
><em>In the saturday sun<em>  
><em>I had to tell them<em>  
><em>I ain't second to none<em>

_[Mercedes]_  
><em>And I told about equality<em>  
><em>And it's true<em>  
><em>Either<em>

_[Mercedes and Santana]_  
><em>You're wrong<em>  
><em>Or you're right<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Whoo!<em>  
><em>Ahh!<em>

_[Rachel and Santana with New Directions]_  
><em>But, if<em>  
><em>You're thinkin'<em>  
><em>About my baby<em>  
><em>It don't matter if you're<em>  
><em>Black or white<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>Hee!<em>

This time Quinn burst out in a fit of giggles, Rachel just turned and looked at her girlfriend, she was going to glare at her but she just couldn't. Seeing Quinn like that made her happy, she then walked over to Quinn and joined their hands together, dancing to the next part of the song together.

_[Kurt]  
>Don't babe!<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>Hehe!<em>

Rachel then turned to her girlfriend next to her and winked. Quinn just beamed and then wrapped her arms around Rachel. The brunette then started singing with Santana. But she still stood next to her girlfriend, dancing with said girlfriend while singing.

_[Santana and Rachel]  
>I am tired of this devil<br>I am tired of this stuff  
>I am tired of this business<br>Sew when the going gets rough  
>I ain't scared of<br>Your brother  
>I ain't scared of no sheets<br>I ain't scared of nobody  
>Girl when the goin' gets mean<em>

_[Artie]_  
><em>Protection<em>  
><em>For gangs, clubs,<em>  
><em>And nations<em>  
><em>Causing grief in<em>  
><em>Human relations<em>  
><em>It's a turf war<em>  
><em>On a global scale<em>  
><em>I'd rather hear both sides<em>  
><em>Of the tale<em>  
><em>See, it's not about races<em>  
><em>Just places<em>  
><em>Faces<em>  
><em>Where your blood<em>  
><em>Comes from<em>  
><em>Is where your space is<em>  
><em>I've seen the bright<em>  
><em>Get duller<em>  
><em>I'm not going to spend my life being a color<em>

_[Kurt]_  
><em>Don't tell me you agree with me<em>  
><em>When I saw you<em>  
><em>Kicking dirt in my eye<em>

_[Santana and Rachel with New Directions]_  
><em>But, if<em>  
><em>You're thinkin'<em>  
><em>About my baby<em>  
><em>It don't matter if you're<em>  
><em>Black or white<em>  
><em>I said if<em>  
><em>You're thinkin' of<em>  
><em>Being my baby<em>  
><em>It don't matter if you're<em>  
><em>Black or white<em>  
><em>I said if<em>  
><em>You're thinkin' of<em>  
><em>Being my brother<em>  
><em>It don't matter if you're<em>  
><em>Black or white<em>

_[Santana]_  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah!<em>

_[Rachel]_  
><em>Whoo!<em>  
><em>Black or white!<em>

All the New Directions continued to dance together. Rachel's and Quinn's hands still embraced.

_[Santana, Artie and Rachel with New Directions]  
>It's black, it's white<br>It's tough for you to get by  
>It's black, it's white, whoo<br>It's tough for you to get by  
>It's black, it's white<br>([Santana] Yeah yeah yeah!)  
>It's tough for you to get by<br>([Rachel] Black or white!)  
>It's black , it's white, whoo<br>It's tough for you to get by  
>It's black, it's white, whoo<br>([Santana] C'mon!)  
>It's black, it's white, whoo<br>([Santana] Aah)  
>([New Directions] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah)<br>It's tough for you to get by  
>It's black, it's white, whoo<br>It's tough for you to get by  
>([New Directions] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)<br>([Artie] Oouh!)_

Once they finished, all the Glee members cheered and clapped. Rachel and Quinn stared at each other. The brunette shot her girlfriend a wink and a smile and Quinn beamed and pulled her girlfriend in for a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used in Chapter:<strong>

**Blaine and New Directions: Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' – Michael Jackson**

**Quinn: You Rock My World – Michael Jackson**

**Santana and Brittany: The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson**

**Quinn and Rachel: I Just Can't Stop Loving You – Michael Jackson**

**New Directions: Black and White – Michael Jackson**

_Okay so that was my version of the MJ episode... Now I didn't add the whole Sebastian and The Warblers thing because it just would make my story too long. When I chose to write this story season 3 wasn't out yet, so I had no intention of doing anything season 3 related but as I continued to write I chose to add season 3 in but twist it completely to make it fit to my story. With that said you will see a lot of things from season 3 missing. There are reasons behind it and I will explain when necessary, but for now I hope you enjoy my twist on things relating in the Glee world... Until next time... Thank you and take care!_


	40. Chapter 40

_Before we get to the chapter I want to thank every person who have placed this story on either favorites or alerts or both. For my reviewers you all know I greatly appreciate the time you spend in writing me a review. And also a big thank you for everyone who reads the story, you all continue to give me encouragement to continue to write this story, so thank you._

_A big thank you to my Beta __**Comegetit**__, I appreciate all the time and effort you put in in helping with this story._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40:<strong>

It was Valentines week; Quinn was sitting next to Rachel and Santana during Spanish class, pissed off with the new Spanish teacher... Who does he think he is, walking in here singing sexy songs in Glee Club then Mr. Schue actually gave him his job! The blonde tried to distract herself so she turned to her girlfriend and leaned over to whisper in the brunette's ear, "How was your sleepover with Kurt and Mercedes last night?"

Rachel quickly turned "It was good." Then the brunette quickly turned her focus back on Mr. Martinez.

"Urgh..." Quinn whispered out, turning back around because it seemed like her girlfriend was distracted with other things to answer her properly. Quinn then kicked Santana under the table.

"Ow!" Santana hissed looking at Quinn.

The blonde leaned over and angrily whispered in the Latina's ear. "This is all entirely your fault! If you didn't rat on Mr. Schue we wouldn't have a new Spanish teacher."

Santana just smirked. "Awww... Someone is still jealous because her girlfriend has a crush on the new teacher?"

Quinn scrunched up her face angrily. "I'm not the only one whose girlfriend has a crush on him."

Then Santana kicked Quinn under the table. It was true though, ever since Mr. Martinez performed 'I'm Sexy And I Know It' half in English and half in Spanish during Glee, Rachel and Brittany have been obsessed with him. It looked like they were going to throw themselves at the teacher while he was strutting and wiggling his stuff during the song. Quinn wanted to vomit. Santana on the other hand had some fun, doing a sexy duet with him which earned her some sweet lady kisses from her girlfriend afterward but now she was over it, it was disgusting watching Brittany basically fling herself all over him.

"It's so disgusting!" Quinn added as she watched her girlfriend ignored everyone in the room besides the Spanish teacher.

"You wanna know something's that even more disgusting?" Santana said to her best friend, Quinn looked at the Latina and nodded, anything to get her mind off Rachel and Mr. Martinez doing it in her head. "Coach Sylvester is having a baby."

Quinn's eyes went wide! She would have yelled if she wasn't in class. "What?! How?! Is that even possible?!" Quinn hissed out at her best friend.

Santana just shrugged. "Maybe that's why Figgins let Coach Roz come watch our cheerleading routine for Regionals... Maybe she's gonna replace Sue… Or so I heard." Coach Roz was the Synchronized Swimming coach, and somehow Principal Figgins thought she may be able to assist Sue in coaching the Cheerio team.

Before Quinn could answer her best friend the bell rang. Rachel finally turned to her girlfriend. "That was such an exceptional lesson."

Quinn was so pissed off she looked at her girlfriend angrily "You know what Rachel, if you want to go have sex with someone with a penis go for it, because I sure as hell can't help you with that," and then Quinn stormed off, on her way to Glee Club.

As Quinn stormed off Santana yelled out to her, "Actually Q, you can," and then she burst out laughing.

Rachel just stood there shocked "What did I do?" the brunette whispered out.

"What didn't you do... You've been undressing Mr. Martinez with your eyes since class started," Santana answered.

"Totally... Like I think he's hot and all but I would never stare at someone the way you did when San's around," Brittany added as she picked up her books.

Santana scrunched up her faced... Was that a good or bad thing?

* * *

><p>Rachel walked with Santana and Brittany to the choir room for Glee Club, once inside she looked around trying to find her girlfriend to apologize but Quinn wasn't there. Just as she was about to leave Mr. Schue walked in enthusiastically. "Okay, everybody, let's hear it for love!" Mr. Schue said as he walked to the white board. "Your assignment for Valentine's week is to find and perform the world's greatest love songs."<p>

Rachel scrunched up her face upset... It was Valentine's week and she was fighting with Quinn... This wasn't what she wanted to happen... "Mr. Schue I'd like to be excused."

Will looked over at his student, "Is something the matter?"

"I'd just like to go find, Quinn."

"Quinn's old enough to get her own way to Glee, Rachel."

Rachel started to whine, "Please, Mr. Schue."

"Just let her go! I'm getting a headache!" Santana hissed.

Mr. Schue just nodded, and Rachel then stormed out of the choir room on a mission to go find her girlfriend. It took her 10 minutes to find Quinn; the blonde was sitting on the bleachers overlooking the football field.

Quinn saw her girlfriend start making her way up the bleachers and rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be checking out Mr. Martinez?!" Quinn said, saying 'Mr. Martinez' with a pissed off ring in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

Quinn moved further away from Rachel. "Quinn look at me," Rachel started to pout.

"No! You pissed me off, Rachel," Quinn said hurt.

"Quinn, I'm not leaving until we sort this out," Rachel said. "Look at me."

Quinn turned her body around and stared at her girlfriend. "What's this all about?" Rachel asked when she locked eyes with her blonde.

"I don't want to say anything," Quinn said, looking down.

Rachel pulled out her hand and lifted Quinn's chin so the blonde would look back up at her. The brunette didn't say anything she just waited until the co-head cheerleader was ready to talk about it.

"I can't compete with a guy… If that's what you want."

"Quinn, I don't want anyone else but you," Rachel stated honestly.

"Ya well you have been fussing all over Mr. Martinez for almost two weeks now, and it's been upsetting me."

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know I was doing anything to upset you… Why didn't you come talk to me about it? Why did you bottle it all up and then lash out at me… You could have come to me, I would have stopped staring at Mr. Martinez."

"Rachel… it's not just that… it's… I just don't…" Quinn looked down again, she was about to go on but Rachel stopped her.

"If you are going to tell me you don't think you deserve me, you can stop right now, Quinn. We discussed this before," Rachel said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"It's not that… I just… me going to Yale and you going to NYADA are starting to really affect me… And you being all excited on the new teacher hasn't helped… I just don't want to lose you… I love you so much… And I'm scared that you will realize that there's someone out their better for you."

Rachel moved closer to her girlfriend and pulled her in to a hug, wasn't she fearing the exact same thing not that long ago. "Quinn, you need to realize that that's not going to happen."

"You don't know that," the blonde stated as tears started to fill her eyes, her face hidden in the brunette's neck.

"I do know that… You're the love of my life, Quinn… And I'm not planning on running away. Remember what I said at Christmas, I have complete faith that we can do the long distance… And whenever you get lonely or upset, you call me and I'll travel up to visit you… And Sweetie I haven't got into NYADA yet."

Quinn pulled out of her embrace with her girlfriend. "You're going to get in… And you will really come up if I'm upset and if I miss you?"

Rachel beamed, "Of course I will… And you will do the same if I'm lonely or upset."

The blonde nodded seriously. "I'm sorry for lashing out earlier."

"Baby, don't… It's okay… I kind of deserved it anyways… Just next time when you're feeling this way don't bottle it up… I'm here for you Quinn."

"Thank you, Rachel… for everything. You are so amazing. I love you so much," Quinn said honestly.

Rachel smiled, "I love you too, Quinn, so much… Now how about we go to my place and snuggle up and watch some movies? I'll even let you pick out what you want to watch," Rachel said as she stood up and put out her hand for her girlfriend to take.

"What about Glee? It hasn't finished yet."

"I think we can miss today, you look like you need some cuddles… Come on," Rachel smiled. Quinn smiled and took her girlfriends hand, standing up and starting to walk down the bleachers to the blonde's car.

* * *

><p>It was the official day for Valentine's Day. Brittany walked up to her girlfriend at said girlfriend's locker, holding her pink laptop in her arms. "Happy Valentine's Day!"<p>

"You're giving me your computer for Valentine's Day?" Santana asked confused.

"It's a playlist. With all the songs that I hear in my head when I'm with you or when I'm thinking about you. I wanted to make you a CD for Valentine's Day, but this is as far as I got without any help, so... Oh, and I made you a cover." Santana beamed at her girlfriend, as Brittany turned around to show her the songs that she put on the playlist.

"Brittany... Thank You," Santana said as she scrolled through the songs, 'Purple People Eater', 'Disco Duck', 'Monster Mash', 'On Top if Spaghetti', 'Pac-Man Fever', 'Osama Yo' Mama', and 'Diff'rent Strokes Theme Song'.

"You're Welcome," Brittany smiled as she closed the laptop and then leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss. But before they could kiss Principal Figgins yelled out to them "Teen Lesbians. I must see you in my office right now... And also bring Ms. Fabray and Ms. Berry," He said as he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel sat on the couch in the Principal's office. Figgins was telling them that PDA between the two couples was inappropriate for school grounds.<p>

"This is such bull crap! Why can't Brittany and I kiss in public? Cause we're two girls?" Santana said in rage.

"Please don't make this about your sapphic orientation. This is about public displays of affection. PDA simply has no place in the sacred halls of McKinley High. We've had complaints," Principal Figgins stated.

"About us? When?" Santana asked.

"Most recently... Yesterday, 12:16p.m." Figgins said as he looked in his folder.

"That? Our lips barely even grazed..." Santana stated. Before the Latina could say anything else Quinn spoke up, "This is ridiculous! Santana and Brittany have been out in this school since the end of last year. Who complained about them?"

"For confidentiality reasons I can't inform you, but if a student files a complaint because... For religious reasons..." Figgins trailed off.

"Oh, great. So it was some Bible-thumper that complained. You know what Figgins, my parents kicked me out because they thought it was an abomination that I started to date Brittany and I will not walk down these halls and be discriminated for who I am," Santana yelled.

"Ms. Lopez, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to keep this school from turning into a volatile powder keg."

"How about all those times where I complained to you about removing the Slushy machines, because of the physical violence that I was receiving daily? Or all the times where people were thrown into the school dumpsters or thrown against lockers? Or last year when you read out that Santana was Prom King and Kurt was Prom Queen, you verbally humiliated them," Rachel voiced angrily. She wasn't finished yet, "You did nothing about those things Principal Figgins, yet you receive one complaint from a student who believes that homosexually is an abomination and that it shouldn't be seen in a public school and you will do something about it!" Rachel to a breath; stood up and started yelling. "This is unacceptable! This is a public school where no one should be treated differently. Everyone has their own beliefs and no one should be judged for what they want to do, if this so called homophobe doesn't want to see two people who are in love be affectionate to each other then he or she should go to another school... Santana and Quinn have worked hard as the captains of the cheerleading team making bullying unacceptable in this school... Something you should have done years ago Mr. Figgins! And Brittany here, with Kurt have instated the support groups for people who have been bullied... And all those people who have done your job for you are in homosexual relationships, Principal Figgins! So I think you need to reassess this situation before you try and stop all the good things that have been accomplished in this school by proud gay and lesbian people!" And with that Rachel Berry did one of her famous diva storm outs.

Quinn looked wide eyed as she watched her girlfriend storm out of the principal's office. "Hot!" she heard Santana say. All Quinn could do was nod... yes... yes it was very hot. And without any of the girls seeing Principal Figgins was even nodding to Santana's comment.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the God Squad on a mission, if Rachel could go off on a rampage to the Principal about her beliefs, Quinn could do the same! "Okay, who was it that made the complaint about Santana and Brittany kissing in the hallways?"<p>

Mercedes, Sam and some dude with dreads and tattoos on his body were all sitting around a table. "Quinn it wasn't me or Sam, we see you and Rachel, Santana and Brittany and even Kurt and Blaine kiss all the time, we're okay with it," Mercedes answered.

Quinn walked over to a boy with long dreads, "So I'm guessing it was you?"

"I'm sorry did I offend you?"

"Yes! You complaining to Principal Figgins just because you don't want to see two lesbians kiss… does offend me!"

"I try my best not to judge anybody. But, honestly, I've never met anyone who's gay... I don't know how to handle something like what I saw in the hallway," Joe stated honestly.

"Oh, I guarantee you have! You're staring at a lesbian right now!" Quinn angrily said looking down at the boy.

"Yeah, they say that one out of every ten people is gay. And if that's true, that means one of the 12 apostles might have been gay. And my guess is Simon because that name's the gayest," Mercedes added.

"The Bible says it's an abomination for a man to lay down with another man, but we shared tents in Cub Scouts and slept next to each other all the time... So that would make Cub Scouts an abomination?" Sam asked confused.

Okay Quinn had enough, she looked at her so called Christian friends, "Do you know what else the Bible says is an abomination? Eating lobster, planting different crops in the same field, giving somebody a proud look... Not an abomination? Slavery... Jesus never said anything about gay people. That's a fact." She turned to Joe "What about your tattoos? It says in the book of Leviticus you can't have them!"

She turned to look at Sam and Mercedes, "You know I thought you may have worked out what it was like to be a true Christian after everything that happened over Christmas, but I guess I was wrong. You sit here and let a so called fellow Christian complain to the school board about two of your close friends..."

"Quinn we didn't know..." Mercedes tried to defend herself and Sam.

She turned back to Joe. "Look, Jesus stated two rules that he wanted his people to follow... Love the Lord your God with all of your heart, and to love your neighbor as yourself... And quite frankly what you just did too Santana and Brittany is not loving your neighbor."

"What can I do to make it up to you and them? I'm really sorry... I guess I really didn't think of the repercussions this could have had on other people," Joe said.

"Actually there is one thing that you can do for me," Quinn said as she started to grin.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting down outside on one of the school tables, with Santana and Brittany. "Where's Quinn? I hope she's still not mad at me about the other day... I apologized to her..." Before she could finish talking the God Squad came up to her, Mercedes walked over to the brunette who was sitting on the table "Excuse me. Are you Miss. Rachel Berry?"<p>

Rachel looked up from the table and saw Mercedes; she scrunched up her face confused to why Mercedes would ask her such a thing. "Um, yeah?"

"We'll, we're the God Squad and we're here to deliver a Vocal Valentine from one Quinn Fabray."

Joe started singing and Rachel turned her body around on the chair to watch, beaming from ear to ear.

_Joe_, _Sam_, **Quinn**, _**Quinn and the God Squad**__  
><em>_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote  
>Make me your radio <em>_(yeah)__  
>Turn me up when you feel low <em>_(turn it up a little bit)__  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo__  
><em>

Quinn walked out of the doors of the inside cafeteria and made her way up to Rachel, holding a single Purple flower. Once the blonde got to her girlfriend she kneeled down in front of Rachel and handed her the flower, "Dance with me?" Quinn asked as she held out her hand for Rachel to take, the brunette didn't hesitate and took it, Quinn beamed and stood up taking her girlfriend in her embrace.

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelve __(Ooh)__  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else,<br>If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that? __(Uh)__  
>Like it read well, check it Trouty, I can handle that<br>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks __(Uh)__  
>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that __(Oh yeah)__  
>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<em>

_If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<em>_  
>Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune<br>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you __(Oh, whoa)__  
><em>

Quinn started to spin her girlfriend around, both of them beaming into each other's eyes.

_**My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote **__(Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)__**  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo**__  
><em>Oh oh oh oh_  
><em>To my stereo_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh_  
><em>So sing along to my stereo_  
><em>

As the God Squad walked up on the concrete steps, Quinn stayed down amongst the tables with Rachel. The blonde kneeled down and looked up at her girlfriend and sung the next part with everything she had.

**I only pray you never leave me behind **_(never leave me)_**  
>Because good music can be so hard to find <strong>_(so hard to find)__(oh)_**  
>I take your head and <strong>_(oh)_** hold it closer to mine **_(yeah, yeah)_**  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind!<strong>_  
><em>

Quinn popped up and then danced the last part with her girlfriend.

_**My heart's a stereo **__(yeah)__**  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote **__(you gotta make me a radio)__**  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you <strong>__(yeah, yeah)__**  
>Just sing along to my stereo <strong>__(yeah)__  
><em>

"Happy Valentine's Day," Quinn beamed.

"Yay!" Rachel beamed, once the song finished. The brunette pulled her girlfriend in for an earth-shattering kiss, in front of all their audience. Neither Quinn nor Rachel cared.

When they pulled back from their embrace Rachel pulled the flower that was still placed in her hand up to Quinn, silently asking what it meant. The blonde smiled nervously. "It's a Viscaria which means 'Will You Dance With Me'."

"Well that is very relevant," Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>That afternoon in Glee Club Rachel asked Mr. Schue if she could sing her song for the weekly assignment. "Now you all might not class this as the world's greatest love song, but as it's Valentine's Day I wanted to sing something very significant in regards to my love life…" The brunette then took a seat on the stool located in the middle of the choir room and then locked eyes with Quinn, "Quinn, I mean every word… I love you and Happy Valentine's Day."<p>

Rachel then looked over at Brad and nodded her head indicating for the man to start playing.

_Feels like I have always known you,  
>And I swear I've dreamt about you,<br>All those endless nights I was alone.  
>It's like I've spent forever searching,<br>Now I know that it was worth it,  
>With you it feels like I am finally home.<em>

_Falling head over heels,_  
><em>Thought I knew how it feels,<em>  
><em>But with you it's like the first day of my life.<em>

_Cuz you leave me speechless,_  
><em>When you talk to me.<em>  
><em>You leave me breathless,<em>  
><em>The way you look at me.<em>  
><em>You manage to disarm me,<em>  
><em>My soul is shining through.<em>  
><em>Can't help but surrender,<em>  
><em>My everything to you.<em>

Tears started to form in the brunette's eyes as she continued to sing to only Quinn.

_I thought I could resist you,  
>I thought that I was strong,<br>Somehow you were different from what I've known.  
>I didn't see you coming,<br>You took me by surprise and,  
>You stole my heart before I could say no.<em>

_Falling head over heels,_  
><em>Thought I knew how it feels,<em>  
><em>But with you it's like the first day of my life.<em>

_You leave me speechless,_  
><em>When you talk to me.<em>  
><em>You leave me breathless,<em>  
><em>The way you look at me.<em>  
><em>You manage to disarm me,<em>  
><em>My soul is shining through.<em>  
><em>I can't help but surrender,<em>  
><em>Oh no,<em>  
><em>My everything to you.<em>

_You leave me speechless,_  
><em>(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)<em>  
><em>You leave me breathless,<em>  
><em>(it's something that you do I can't explain)<em>  
><em>I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name,<em>  
><em>Baby.<em>

_You leave me speechless._  
><em>You leave me breathless,<em>  
><em>The way you look at me.<em>  
><em>You manage to disarm me,<em>  
><em>My soul is shining through.<em>  
><em>I can't help but surrender,<em>  
><em>My everything to you.<em>

Quinn stood up with tears in her eyes, so overcome with love she felt from her girlfriend, the blonde walked over to Rachel as the brunette stood up to walk over to her girlfriend. Once they got close enough they both pulled their arms out to embrace the other in a hug. Words weren't said between the two, they just continued to hold on to the other as silent tears started to flow for their eyes.

Mr. Schue then dismissed everyone. The Glee kids applauded Rachel before they left. As Rachel was grabbing her things about to leave she turned to the blonde and smiled "Don't forget I'll be picking you up at six tonight."

Quinn smiled and walked over to her girlfriend, "You know you don't need to pick me up, I can pick you up, we're just going to Breadstix with everyone else." There was a Valentine's Day party at Breadstix and all of the Glee members were going.

"I know but I want to be the one that does all the chivalrous things for once," Rachel stated with a pout.

The blonde chuckled, "Okay, if you want too, baby. I have no problem with letting you take care of me."

* * *

><p>That night Rachel walked up to the Fabray residence with a bouquet of red flowers and knocked on the door. Judy opened the door and beamed when she saw Rachel. "Oh, Rachel, don't you look lovely tonight, come in. Quinn will be down in a minute."<p>

Rachel smiled and walked in, "Hello Judy. Do you have any plans tonight?"

Judy shook her head, "No plans for a single lady, I'll just most likely spend the night in front of the television."

The brunette nodded, "Make sure you eat lots of chocolate, calories don't count today." They both chuckled. "Has Santana already left to Breadstix?"

The older blonde nodded, "Oh yes, you know Santana and her love for Breadstix, she left to go pick up Brittany an hour ago."

As they both began to laugh Quinn made her way down the stairs, Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend and walked to the bottom of the stairs to greet her. "You look absolutely stunning, baby... Like always... These are for you," Rachel smiled as she handed over the flowers.

Quinn beamed and took the flowers as she greeted her girlfriend with a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love when you do the flower thing to me."

"Well I always want to impress you," Rachel stated.

"And you always do, Rach... So, what do they mean?" Quinn asked as she looked at the flowers in her hand. They were Red Tulips.

"I thought you would know," Rachel stated.

The co-head cheerleader laughed. "I do have a vague idea, but I would like you to tell me."

Rachel smiled, "I'll inform you later... But right now we better go."

Quinn nodded and walked over to her mother, "Could you place these in a vase. Rachel and I will be leaving, I'll see you later tonight."

Judy smiled and nodded, grabbing the flowers out of her daughter's hand. "Have a wonderful night girls," Judy said as both the girls exited the Fabray residence.

As they were walking to the brunette's car, Rachel quickly walked in front of her girlfriend to open the passenger's door for said girlfriend, the brunette shyly turned around as Quinn got to the diva's car. "You are so adorable, baby," Quinn smiled.

"Thought that I should be the one to open the doors for you this time," Rachel beamed. Quinn leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips, then hopped in the car.

Once they were both in the car and the brunette was driving to their destination, Quinn realized they were heading in the wrong direction, so she turned to her girlfriend, "Sweetie, Breadstix is the other way."

Rachel nodded her head but still focused on the road, "I know, but we're taking a detour."

Quinn scrunched up her face confused but let her girlfriend drive. They ended up just on the outskirts of Lima, in an open park area. Rachel jumped out and ran around to open the door for her girlfriend; once Quinn was out she looked around, wondering where they were. She actually has never been here before, or so she thinks she hasn't. Rachel went into the boot of her car and grabbed out a picnic basket and a picnic blanket and then walked over to her girlfriend. "Follow me, baby," Rachel said as she began to walk into the park.

"Sweetie, where are we?" Quinn asked as she continued to follow her girlfriend.

Once Rachel found her spot she set down the blanket and the basket and then motioned for Quinn to come sit with her on the picnic rug, which Quinn immediately did. Rachel then pulled out two small pillows from the basket and placed them side by side on the blanket. She then laid down on one and motioned with her hand for Quinn to do the same. The blonde still confused that her girlfriend hasn't answered her just chose to do it. As she lay down she stared into her brunette's eyes and then Rachel moved her head to look up at the sky, "Look up," Rachel said. So Quinn did, she looked up and was welcomed with a beautiful sight within the sky, hundreds, probably thousands of stars. "This is my secret place…" Rachel whispered out.

"It's the best place within the town to go star glazing… I used to go here whenever I was upset, or if I wanted to think or even if I wanted to just write and enjoy the silence and the stars…" Rachel continued as she still looked up at the sky. The brunette then moved her hand to grab her girlfriends, "You showed me your secret place on our first date and I thought it was time to show you mine."

"I didn't know you had one," Quinn whispered out into the silent night.

"No one does, not even dad or daddy, they know I disappear sometimes but they don't know where I go. You're the first person I've told about this place… And you're the only person I hope to ever tell."

"Rachel," Quinn barely managed to say as she turned her head to look over at her girlfriend. Rachel felt Quinn's head move so she too pulled her focus from the sky to her girlfriend. "I was going to show you this place earlier in our relationship but there really wasn't a right time, you always were doing the romantic things for me… And when we had that conversation with Tina a few weeks ago during Michael week I realized that maybe you wanted to be treated like a princess as well."

Quinn beamed, but shook her head, "I don't care, baby. I love treating you, it makes me happy to do things for you."

Rachel nodded, "I know… But I wanted to shower you with love for once. The other day you were really upset believing that I would find someone else when I go to New York and I thought this was the perfect time to take you here and show you how much I care about you and love you."

Rachel then rolled to be on her side, facing her girlfriend. Quinn then did the same thing. The brunette then lifted up her hand and wrapped it around to the blonde's waist, trying to get closer to her girlfriend. "The flowers that I gave to you mean 'Believe Me and Declaration of Love…" Rachel trailed off. "Do you remember Prom?"

Quinn looked confused to why the brunette would ask that question but nodded her head indicating that yes she remembers. "That night when you dropped me off and I went back inside, I knew I'd fall in love with you, I already started falling in love with you… That's why I gave you the Gardenia."

The blonde's eyes started to fill with tears, "Really?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Really… I started falling in love with you before we even had our first date. You amaze me Quinn… So much you have no idea… You have no idea how lucky I feel. You have been through so much, yet you were so strong to pull yourself back together. I admire your strength, Quinn. Not many people could turn their life around after everything that you went through, but you did. You chose to open your heart back up after it had been crushed, and you opened it up to me… Believe me when I say I'm not going to intentionally hurt your heart. I'm going to take care of it as long as you want me too… And I declare my love to you, Quinn. I love you so much, I never thought it was possible to love someone this much… I started falling for you at Prom but I continue to fall in love with you every single day." Rachel was now crying along with Quinn.

Quinn leaned over and captured her girlfriend in a kiss. They could both taste the salty tears from the other girl's tears as they continued to kiss. Once oxygen was needed the blonde leaned back and looked into her girlfriends eyes, both the brown and hazel orbs were a bit red from the tears that had escaped. "Thank you, Rachel. Thank you for bringing me here. This means so much to me. I love you so much."

Rachel smiled and wiped the tears away from Quinn's face. "You're welcome, baby… I'm glad I brought you here."

The blonde leaned back in to kiss her girlfriend.

Once the couple separated, and they both got their emotions back together, Rachel stared at her girlfriend, "I brought us a light meal, or we could go to Breadstix and be with everyone else."

"Can we just stay here? Together?" Quinn asked.

"Of course, baby. We can stay here as long as you like," Rachel beamed.

Quinn laid back down and then opened up her arms. "Come here? Let's look at the stars for a while before we eat something."

Rachel beamed and moved over to snuggle into her girlfriends embrace. They both looked back up to the sky. "I love you," Quinn whispered out.

"I love you too," Rachel whispered back.

They both smiled out into the peaceful Valentine's night.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Stereo Hearts – Glee version use on the show**

**Speechless – The Veronicas**

_Hope you all like my Valentine's chapter, and liked Rachel giving out the romance for once, I thought it was well overdue for Rachel to actually plan one of their dates. Until next time, take care!_


	41. Chapter 41

_Okay, before you all read this chapter, because we all know what episode this is based on, I first want to remind you all of my plan for this story. As season 3 wasn't out when I planned to write this I wasn't planning to have anything to do with it, but some things in the show actually enlightened me and helped me with the vision I've always had for my story and as I twisted around episodes from Season 2 I thought to start doing the same with Season 3. But that didn't mean I'll be following every episode, for example I removed Season 2 episode 21, 'Funeral' because I just didn't feel like it went with my story and I also removed Season 3 episode 1, 'The Purple Piano Project' and went a different way and also Season 3 episode 10, 'Yes/No' for reasons you already know, and we can't forget me basically removing Season 3 episode 12 'The Spanish Teacher'. With that said some people may not like what I've chosen to do, people may think that it's not dramatic enough, but please realize that it just wasn't what I intended to do._

_I'm starting to wrap up the story and I thought that if I chose to do some of the things within the actual TV show I wouldn't be finished anytime soon and I'd be just trying to make my story fit the show which like I said before was never my objective. I'm not going to tell you what those decisions I've made are but please understand where my head is at for the story._

_With that said, I love you all and I hope you will not hate what I've chosen to do but actually love it. Quinn and Rachel have come a long way in their relationship together so I hope you choose to stick around and read their story to the end._

_A quick thank you to everyone who reads; I received the most hits in one day for my last chapter, and also the most reviews I've ever received for one chapter, so I'm truly thankful._

_Also I cannot forget my two amazing Beta's__**:**__**Comegetit **__and__** CrestofGlee**__, they have both been working super hard with me._

_Now to the chapter; I hope you all enjoy._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41:<strong>

"Where's Britt?" Santana asked Rachel as the brunette hopped out of her car with her fathers at McKinley High School. Tonight was New Directions' Regionals competition.

Rachel scrunched up her face confused, "Umm, I'm not sure Santana."

"I offered to pick Britt up and take her here but she said she was coming with you tonight," Santana also looked as confused as Rachel.

"Maybe she had some other prior engagement before tonight."

The Latina shook her head, "She would have told me... And why would she say she's coming with you if she had plans to do something else?"

"I'm not sure, Santana. Just ask her when she gets here."

"Britt has never lied to me before," Santana said upset. Rachel on the other hand went wide eyed... _'Ummm did not telling Santana about getting a tutor and applying for Julliard count as lying? Or was that just not disclosing the truth?'_ Rachel thought to herself.

"What's with the weird face?" the Latina asked, as she watched Rachel.

"Oh... I... Umm... I thought I forgot my make up," Rachel said trying to find a distraction. _'Now that surely classifies as a lie.'_

Santana just shrugged a 'whatever' and then pulled out her phone to try calling Brittany. It went straight to voicemail.

* * *

><p>As Santana was walking down the hallway of McKinley High, Mr. Schue walked out of the choir room. "Just the person I wanted to find," Will said enthusiastically.<p>

Santana looked up from texting Brittany for the 5th time to see her Glee teacher looking at her with hopeful eyes. "I'm kind of busy tracking down where Britt is right now, Mr. Schue."

"This will only take a minute, I want to discuss your song choice, I have some minor changes to the song," Mr. Schue said walking up to his student.

"Ummm... We're hours away from performing, why would you want to change it now? That's kind of a disaster waiting to happen."

Mr. Schue placed his hand on the Latina's shoulder, "Just come with me to my office and I'll tell you. It's only minor. The choreography will still be the same."

The Latina just shrugged and followed her Glee teacher to his office. Once inside they both took a seat, Mr. Schue on the opposite side of his desk to Santana.

"Firstly I want to explain why I chose this song for you and the other girls to sing... As you know the last girl group performance at Sectionals received a well liking from the crowd so that's why I thought having another girls number would impress the crowd again and influence the judges..." Mr. Schue trailed off, Santana nodded because she already knew this. "...But the reason for the song is not just because it's a popular pick... Brittany came up to me and suggested we do the song." Mr. Schue waited for Santana to process this new information.

"What?"

Will nodded, "At first I didn't understand why she would want to sing the song... But then she pulled out a booklet stating reasons why the song should be used." Mr. Schue then went into his desk draw and pulled out a booklet with colorful pages on it which were entirely written in crayon and handed it over to the Latina.

Santana started to examine the booklet while Mr. Schue continued to fill her in. "Brittany made it very clear what her sole reason to wanting us to sing the song was. And that was because of you." The Latina looked up from the book and looked at Mr. Schue. The Glee teacher was giving his student a kind smile. "She believes in you Santana, and she knows how hard it has been for you to be thrown out of your house because of your sexual orientation…" The Latina looked down, she didn't want to have a heartfelt conversation like this, but Mr. Schue continued. "That song you sang at Sectionals marked a big step in you overcoming what your parents have done to you, you stating that you will survivor and are a survivor showed that, and also that you're not going to give up… You've made it Santana, I can see how happy you've become and this song that you're going to sing tonight represents your triumph in overcoming this hard time in your life, that you became stronger because of it… People out in the crowd won't get how moving the song really is to you… They will just most probably think it's a great song to sing… But you will… You go out there tonight and sing it with passion and realize that this song is a representation of your success over everything that happened between you and your parents… Believe in yourself, Santana, because Brittany does, she wouldn't have come to me with this song choice if she didn't think so."

The Latina wiped away a tear that came out of her eye, and looked up at Mr. Schue. "Thank you," was all she could manage to whisper out.

Mr. Schue smiled. "Don't thank me, Santana. This was all Brittany's doing… I do however have one word I'd like you to change in the song." He lifted up a piece of paper on his desk and handed it over to Santana. She examined it and smiled, then looked up at her teacher. "I think that's perfect Mr. Schue."

* * *

><p>The members of New Directions were watching their competition; the Dalton Academy Warblers just performed and up now were the Golden Goblets. Santana was sitting next to her girlfriend, who she was trying to keep awake; Brittany was falling asleep watching these Golden Goblets perform. All Santana's fears and worries about where the blonde was previously today were forgotten right after she had her conversation with Mr. Schue. Just after the Golden Goblets performed their first number Mr. Schue ushered the New Directions out to their green roomdressing room/choir room to warm up and do their final touches of their makeup.

Quinn snuck up to her girlfriend, who was sitting down putting the last touches of her makeup on. The blonde tapped on her brunette's shoulder and Rachel saw her girlfriend smiling at her through the reflection of the mirror; the diva spun around in her chair and looked up at the blonde who was clutching a bouquet of flowers. Rachel beamed, "Are you going to do this forever?"

The blonde blushed, "I hope," which made the brunette also blush.

The co-head cheerleader then handed over the flowers, a bunch of Gardenias with Pink Heather flowers assorted through the Gardenias, the same flowers Rachel gave to Quinn during their Sectional performance and the same flowers Quinn gave to Rachel for the opening night of the West Side Story school musical.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she stood up and took the flowers from her girlfriend, leaning up and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Once they separated Quinn looked down at her girlfriend and smiled, "Go shine like you always do, baby." Rachel beamed and was about to say something but Mr. Schue interrupted them.

"All right, guys, listen up. Don't let them get into your head, okay? Stay focused on what we do best," Mr. Schue said as he clapped his hands together.

"Show circle time, come on, let's huddle up!" Artie said rolling into the middle of the choir room while everyone else walked together in a circle.

"Okay, bring it on!" Mr. Schue said as he placed his hand out in the middle of the circle, the Glee members placing their hands on top of his.

"A…mazing!" New Directions shouted together as they lifted their hand up in the air.

* * *

><p>New Directions just performed their first number. They went out and gave it their all, even having smoke machines to give it that extra affect. They performed a mash-up of Nicki Minaj's song 'Fly' and R Kelly's 'I believe I Can Fly', both Blaine and Santana pulled out some of their rapping talent, while Artie and Rachel sung tamer parts to the song as the rest of the Glee members harmonized and sung back up.<p>

The Glee boys ran off the stage while the girls got into position to sing their next number. As Santana was getting into her spot she quickly found Brittany and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Britt. So much." The Latina then turned and found her stop. Brittany just stood in her spot and smiled, she didn't know what that was for but she loved when her girlfriend showed her sweetness in public even if she was the only one that heard it.

**Santana**, _Brittany_, Santana and Mercedes, with the rest New Direction girls singing back up.

Santana starts the dance routine off with the other Glee girls, but then makes her way to the front of the stage to sing out a solo, while the New Direction girls dance.

**You know the bed feels warmer,  
>Sleeping here alone.<br>You know I dream in color,  
>And do the things I want.<strong>_  
><em>

Brittany goes and changes position with her girlfriend; she shoots the Latina a wink before facing the audience and singing her lines. The audience starts to clap along to the number.

_You think you got the best of me,  
>Think you had the last laugh,<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone.  
>Think you left me broken down,<br>Think that I'd come running back,  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong.<br>_

The tall blonde goes back and dances with the Glee girls as they sing the chorus together. The audience stands up to clap and dance along to the music.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,  
><span>Stand a little taller,<span>  
><span>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<span>  
><span>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,<span>  
><span>Footsteps even lighter,<span>  
><span>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.<span>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger.  
><span>Just me, myself and I.<span>  
><span>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,<span>  
><span>Stand a little taller,<span>  
><span>Doesn't mean I'm lonely, when I'm alone.<span>

Santana takes a breath, and walks to the front of the stage again to sing her solo, to the song. This was the part that was so meaningful to her. She remembered what Mr. Schue just told her hours ago, to sing with passion and realize the success she has made, and to believe in herself. She sung the next lines with confidence.

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started,**_  
><em>**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted.**_  
><em>**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me,  
><strong>

Santana sang the line that Mr. Schue changed for her, it wasn't much, instead on 'you' he placed an 'I', but it made the song personal for her. She was the one that left and it was a new beginning for her.

**You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning.  
>In the end...<strong>_  
><em>

The Latina beamed as she walked back to join the rest of the Glee girls to sing out the last part of the song. She had come so far, but she felt like she's finally overcome it, she felt new and refreshed. In the audience, Judy was standing up next to Shelby and Hiram clapping away as tears ran down her face, she was so proud of Santana.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,  
><span>Stand a little taller,<span>  
><span>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.<span>  
><span>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,<span>  
><span>Footsteps even lighter,<span>  
><span>Doesn't mean I'm over, cause you're gone.<span>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger.  
><span>Just me, myself and I.<span>  
><span>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,<span>  
><span>Stand a little taller,<span>  
><span>Doesn't mean I'm lonely, when I'm alone.<span>

**Not alone.**

As Santana sang the last two words of the song, she realized she wasn't alone. Through this whole experience she had her girlfriend, her best friend, a best friend she developed over this hard time, that person being Rachel, and she had Judy.

All the Glee girls expect Rachel left the stage, the brunette walked up front and centre of the stage and started singing the solo Mr. Schue promised her she'd get to sing. It was 'Here's To Us' by Halestorm. Rachel worked the stage, walking to each end and looking out to her audience, said audience got up and started clapping along with the music. Rachel noticed her father's in the crowd and beamed at them, Hiram was in tears, overcome with emotion, while Leroy was beaming proud as he watched his daughter perform. Rachel then looked next to her daddy and found Judy standing next to them with a proud smile on her face, then Rachel saw Shelby standing next to Judy, the small brunette could see even from the long distance away that Shelby had tears in her eyes, but she was also beaming like a mother would when they were watching their child perform, Rachel sung and beamed back to the four adults. Once the chorus came around for a second time the Glee girls joined Rachel on stage as they sung back up for the brunette. Rachel and Quinn shared a moment as Rachel was walking over to join them. The brunette then turned around to face the audience and sung with everything she had. The Glee boys then showed up on the small balcony's around the auditorium harmonizing with Rachel.

Once the song was over the audience went wild. All the girls beamed and then left the stage. As soon as both Rachel and Quinn were behind the curtains, the blonde pulled her girlfriend in for a deep kiss. The brunette was surprised but soon smiled into the kiss. Once they separated Rachel beamed up at her girlfriend, both still surging with adrenaline. "You were phenomenal, Rachel," Quinn beamed down at her girlfriend.

Only five meters away found Santana and Brittany in a similar embrace to Quinn and Rachel. The Latina looked up at her girlfriend, "Thank you, Britt..." Santana said, she meant it in more ways than one. Brittany beamed understanding exactly why her girlfriend said it.

Not that long after the Glee girls left the stage, New Directions were asked to go back on stage to hear the verdict. Two judges were already waiting; Deputy Zoning Commissioner: Melba Jackson-Wright, and President of the Ohio Plumbers Union Local 109: Mr. Harl Beindorf. The third judge was rolled out in a coffin... Yes a coffin... It was Svengoobles, Central Ohio's number one late-night horror movie host... Again there's no explanation to why New Directions get weird judges... But could they get any weirder? Yes... Once Svengoobles jumps out of the coffin he does an impression of Dracula "I've crossed oceans of time to bring the results of this show choir competition... In third place, from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow... the Golden Goblets."

Once the Golden Goblets left the stage New Directions and the Warblers came closer together to hear who was the winner, and who would be going to Nationals. Svengoobles continued "And now... The moment you've all been waiting for. The 2012 Midwest Regional Champion... From McKinley High... the New Directions!"

As all the Glee kids heard that they won, they went ecstatic, jumping around and hugging each other. Rachel pulled back from hugging Puck and looked around for her girlfriend; they were next to each other as they were pronounced the winners but soon lost each other in all the commotion. Quinn just pulled out of a hug with Mercedes and turned around and found her girlfriend beaming at her. Quinn and Rachel then walked up to each other and simultaneously pulled the other in for an embrace.

* * *

><p>Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany left their green roomdressing room/choir room together and headed over to the foyer of their auditorium in search of their parents. They spotted Judy, Hiram, Leroy, Shelby and Brittany's parents all together, chatting to each other, so they all went over to join them.

Judy spotted them first and went over to embrace her daughter and Santana. Once she hugged Santana she whispered in the Latina's ear, "You were stunning this evening, Sweetie. You should be very proud of yourself, because I am."

Santana beamed at hearing Judy. "Thanks, Judes."

Hiram and Leroy then went over and embraced Rachel, "Oh, Honey, you were fabulous," Hiram gushed. "You did an amazing job, Sweetie. One of the best I've ever seen," Leroy stated. Rachel just thanked them both and then went over to greet Shelby with a hug. Leroy and Hiram then went and embraced Quinn, then Santana and Brittany, after the tall blonde greeted her parents.

Once all the congratulations were over, Judy looked at her daughter, "Do you girls have any plans for tonight? Or would you all like to join us for a celebratory dinner?"

Quinn looked over at her girlfriend and her two best friends and found no complaints so she looked back to her mother and agreed. "Wonderful, do you have any preferences?" Judy asked the girls.

Santana jumped in before any of the other girls could say anything "Breadstix!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm. Quinn looked over at her best friend "There's not much vegan options on the meal."

Rachel beamed at her girlfriend, she then grabbed the blonde at the wrist to make her look at her, once Rachel had Quinn's eye site she spoke up "It's okay, I don't mind Breadstix... And I know how much Santana loves it."

"Yes!" Santana said again a little too enthused.

Everyone just laughed at the Latina.

They then all started to make their way to the exit of the building, Quinn was walking with her hand in Rachel's as they spoke to Shelby and asked how Beth was doing, Judy was chatting away with Hiram and Leroy, while Santana was walking hand in hand with Brittany, while they spoke to the tall blonde's parents.

"Mi'ja..." came a soft voice behind the group.

Santana froze and let go of her girlfriend's hand. Her eyes went wide in shock. She knew that voice… She grew up with that voice… It was one of the first voices she ever heard. The Latina turned around and looked at the person.

"Mamá..." she said in a scared whisper as she saw her mother standing only a few meters away from her. And next to her mother was "Papá..." Santana again whispered out.

Brittany turned around and saw who it was immediately. She stepped beside her girlfriend and took her hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze. Santana squeeze back... the Latina knowing she needed her girlfriend by her side at this moment.

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger… Don't hate me… So that was one of the twist I've always intended to happen in the story… Find out what will happen to Santana and her parents next chapter!<em>


	42. Chapter 42

_Quick shout out to my awesome Beta's__:__** Comegetit** and **CrestofGlee**._

_Let's get straight into it, I'm sure you're all wondering what's going to happen with Santana and her parents, so let's find out. Thank you to all readers, people who have added me to alerts and or favorites and my reviewers, you are all wonderful.  
><em>

**I do not own any Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42:<strong>

"_Mi'ja..." came a soft voice behind the group._

_Santana froze and let go of her girlfriends embrace. Her eyes went wide in shock. She knew that voice… She grew up with that voice… It was one of the first voices she ever heard. The Latina turned around and looked at the person. _

"_Mamá..." she said in a scared whisper as she saw her mother standing only a few meters away from her. And next to her mother was "Papá..." Santana again whispered out. _

_Brittany turned around and saw who it was immediately. She stepped beside her girlfriend and took her hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze. Santana squeezed back... the Latina knowing she needed her girlfriend by her side at this moment. _

Quinn, Rachel, Judy, Hiram, Leroy, Shelby and Brittany's parents turned around to watch the interaction going on. Judy stepped forward on her way to step next to Santana but Quinn quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from doing it. Santana needed to do this by herself, well also with the help and strength from her girlfriend that stood next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked her parents.

"Brittany asked us to come watch you perform," Santana's mother answered.

Santana whipped her head around to look at Brittany, "You did what, Britt?" the Latina asked as she let go of her girlfriend's hand.

**Flashback:**

Brittany strolled up the porch steps that she used to wander up numerous times, but haven't frequented in months, and then knocked on the door and waited for one of the people inside to answer.

Mr. Lopez answered the door. He stood there shocked as he saw the blonde standing there. "What are you doing here?" the man said angrily. Mrs. Lopez walked up to stand next to her husband upon hearing the man's anger in his voice and saw Brittany standing at the door.

"I came because of Santana," Brittany answered, ignoring the anger in the man's voice.

"Is she okay?" Mr. Lopez asked, as his voice started to soften.

"Depends on how you view it," Brittany said.

"Let her in, Honey," Maribel said to her husband.

Dr. Lopez nodded and let in the blonde girl. They then made their way into the living room and sat down.

"What did you want to tell us, Brittany?" Mrs. Lopez asked as she sat next to her husband.

"You know I thought that you two would come around and accept that Santana loves me..." the tall blonde said. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez said nothing, so Brittany continued. "She says she doesn't miss you, but I can tell she does. When you threw her out she was so torn I didn't know what to do..." Brittany said as tears filled her eyes, this would be the first time she would be expressing her feelings out loud to someone. "Santana's a wonderful person, she treats me right... Mr. Lopez, she treats me the way you treat Mrs. Lopez… And you taught her that. She may hide a lot of her feelings but I see right through the wall she puts up for everyone and once you get through that wall you see how amazing she really is..." Brittany took a breath; Mr. and Mrs. Lopez still haven't said anything. "I've known her most of my life and she became my best friend, and now she is my girlfriend who I want to spend the rest of my life with… She's still the same Santana that you raised…"

"It's not what God wants His children to be like. We can't accept it," Maribel stated.

"I don't know much about God… I fall asleep when I try to pray, and the bible is too long to read, but whether God says it's okay or not it shouldn't be you to judge them. Quinn taught me that God is the judge, not us. But God gave you Santana… You're supposed to take care of her. She's still your baby girl."

"What do you want us to do, Brittany?" Dr. Lopez asked.

"I want you to come to our Regional competition today and watch Santana perform," Brittany stated.

"Why?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"Because you will realize how much you also miss her, and how much you want her in your life again, it shouldn't matter who she dates. I love your daughter and I will do anything to protect her, that's all you should want out of your daughter's partner," Brittany stated as she stood up and left the Lopez house.

**End of Flashback:**

Brittany stared at her girlfriend, "Yes, I went there today."

"That's why you lied to me about you getting a lift from Rachel?" Santana said as anger coursed through her body.

The tall blonde nodded, "I didn't want you to know about it in case they didn't come."

"Why would you ask them to come, Brittany? You know how much I don't want them to be around me anymore!" Santana said angrily, feeling hurt.

"San, I know you miss them, I was trying to help…" Brittany trailed off hurt.

Santana took in a breath and then looked over at her parents, "Why did you even come?" How could she be angry at Brittany, all the blonde was trying to do was help.

"We thought that we could talk… We miss you Mi'ja," Mr. Lopez said.

"I don't know if I ever want to talk to you two ever again."

"Just let us talk. Please Mi'ja," Maribel asked her daughter.

The Latina rolled her eyes but nodded. "Where do you want to do this?"

"Come home, we can talk there."

Santana shook her head. "I'm not stepping foot in that house."

Judy then spoke up, "Santana, Sweetie, you can use our house if you want."

The Latina turned and nodded a thank you to Judy then turned back to her parents. "If you want to talk then come over to my place," she then turned around and grabbed Brittany's hand and walked out of the foyer of the auditorium. Brittany whispered to the Latina as they walked to Santana's car, "Are you mad at me, San?"

Santana looked at her girlfriend and shook her head, "Not at all Britt."

Back inside Quinn was still in shock at the exchange that just happened, it hit a little too close to home with her and she couldn't be around to see what was about to happen between all the parents, she turned to Rachel and whispered in her ear, "I need to get out of here."

Rachel nodded and then turned to her fathers, "I'm going to take Quinn somewhere, I'll see you tonight."

Hiram and Leroy nodded. "If you're staying at Quinn's let us know," Hiram added.

The brunette nodded and then grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's hand, indicating for them to leave. Quinn quickly looked at her mom, Judy was staring at her understanding exactly how Quinn was feeling "I love you, Sweetie. Don't forget that."

Quinn nodded, turned around and left with her girlfriend. She and her mom had come a long way, but having Santana's parents come back and telling the Latina that they miss her and want to talk… Was getting too much for the blonde… Especially when it's also just after their Regionals performance… That's when her mom came back and asked her to come back to live with her… She just needed to leave… And she just needed Rachel.

Rachel walked out of the foyer with her girlfriend and then held out her other hand that wasn't embraced with her girlfriends, "Give me your keys, baby. I'll drive."

Quinn nodded and went into her bag to grab her keys and then handed them over to Rachel.

As they got into the car Rachel looked over at her blonde, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care… I just want to be with you," Quinn said as she reached out her hand to encase in her girlfriends. Rachel turned on the car and started to drive.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived at her secret spot, well it had turned into hers and Quinn's secret spot. She then turned to look at her girlfriend, "Do you have a blanket in your car?" Rachel asked as she looked in the back seat of the car.<p>

"Yeah, it's in the trunk of the car," Quinn said softly. Rachel nodded and then hopped out of the driver's seat, retrieved the blanket from the back and then walked to the passenger's door to open it for Quinn.

"Come on, Sweetie. Let's go look at the stars," the brunette said as she held out her hand for her girlfriend to take, which Quinn immediately did.

They walked in silence as Rachel found a good place on the grass and flung out the blanket, it was dark outside with only a little bit of cloud in the sky so it was a good opportunity to spend some time glazing up at the stars. She laid down and then motioned for Quinn to come lay next to her, as Quinn laid down she quickly grabbed her girlfriends hand in hers. They laid next to each other looking up at the clouds, Quinn's right hand in Rachel's left hand, searching for the comfort she always found from her girlfriend. The brunette laid there in silence waiting for Quinn to open up to her. The blonde had come a long way with her ability to open up to her girlfriend, not needing the use of flowers anymore to help assist her, she did however just like using flowers with special meanings on special occasions because she knew how much Rachel loved it, and she also loved the fact that Rachel did it for her, but she didn't need them because she wasn't insecure and scared to show her feelings and emotions anymore. She was confident in letting her emotions be shown to Rachel, she didn't feel like she needed to hide away and cover herself behind a wall anymore.

"Having Santana's parents show up just made me think back to when my mom showed up for me…" Quinn trailed off in the silent night. Rachel laid next to her and let the blonde continue to talk about her thoughts and feelings. "…And especially that it happened at Regionals… That's when my mom showed up… All those feelings just came flooding back and I just needed to leave."

"I know, baby," Rachel whispered out, letting Quinn know she understood.

"I feel so bad for just leaving though… Mom looked so upset and I caused that…" Quinn said as tears started to build in her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Quinn. Your mom may have been upset but she understood, you could see she understood."

Quinn rolled over to look at her girlfriend. As Rachel felt the blonde move, she too moved so they were looking at each other face to face. The blonde lifted her hand that wasn't in Rachel's and lifted it up to the brunette's face, she moved the small amount of hair that was covering the brunettes face and placed it behind her girlfriends ear. Rachel smiled at Quinn's loving gesture. The blonde then moved in and planted a chaste kiss on her brunette's lips.

As she pulled back and they locked eyes with each other, Quinn whispered out "I love you," she paused for only a second and then added "So much."

"I love you too," Rachel smiled. The brunette then lifted her hand that wasn't embraced in the blondes and pulled it up to caress the blonde's cheek, wiping away the tears that escaped the hazel orbs. "Are you okay?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn gave out a small smile but nodded. "I am… because of you… Thank you for bringing me here again," the blonde confessed. This was the third time since Valentine's Day that they visited the brunette's secret spot. Rachel smiled and then leant forward to give her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips.

Once they separated they stared into each other's eyes. "I'm worried about Santana," Quinn said.

"Did you want to go and be with her?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shook her head. "I think she needs to do this by herself… Well she needs Britt, but I don't think she needs anyone else… We'll go see how she is later."

"I think that's a good decision," Rachel nodded. The brunette moved to snuggle in closer to her girlfriend. She released their embraced hands but moved her arm to wrap around her girlfriends waist as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, while Quinn pulled her arms around her girlfriend and hang onto the brunette protectively.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in the lounge room of the house she now calls home. The one Quinn and Judy took her in months ago and now it feels like this place is her home. The Latina sat next to her girlfriend, Brittany had her hand placed on Santana's knee. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez sat on an opposite couch to the teenagers. Judy was in the kitchen, giving them their space to talk, she didn't want to leave Santana alone with her parents just in case Santana needed her so that is why she chose to be at home.<p>

After Brittany explained the conversation the tall blonde had with the Latina's parents earlier that day to her girlfriend, Santana turned and asked her parents what this all meant.

"Brittany opened our eyes to what is really important…" Dr. Lopez started and Maribel Lopez continued, "You're what's important to us, Mi'ja… We want you to come home… We're truly sorry for what we did to you."

Santana's eyes filled with tears. She never thought this would ever happen to her. The Latina turned to Brittany, "Do you mind if I speak to them alone?"

Brittany gave out a sweet smile and nodded her head, "I'll go hang with Judy, if you need me I'll be there," the tall blonde stood up giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the forehead then leaving the lounge room.

The Latina turned and looked at her parents. As much as she wanted to just say, yes I want to move back in, she just couldn't. Her parents hurt her too much… The things she had to overcome without them just made her not say yes, she needed answers, she needed to know why… Her parents never gave her that… They just threw her out. "Why?" was all Santana could manage to say.

"We love you Santana, and we want you to come home, we miss you," Mrs. Lopez said softly, Dr. Lopez nodded along with his wife.

"No… That's not what I want to know… Why did you throw me out in the first place… I get the whole god crap you said to Brittany… But the night you threw me out… You didn't even explain yourself… How could you do that to your own daughter?" Santana said sadly as anger started to course through her veins.

"Santana, we were shocked, it was a lot to take in, your father found out from a friend at work who showed him the YouTube clip," Mrs. Lopez stated.

"Mamá you knew…" the Latina trailed off. Maribel just sat there, she couldn't deny it, she did know. "You have walked in on Brittany and me together, but you always ignored it."

"I didn't want it to be true, Mi'ja."

"Why? Because you were repulsed that your own daughter loves another girl?"

Mrs. Lopez just continued to sit down next to her husband. Dr. Lopez reached out his hand and grasped his wife's hand. "Santana, it's just not right," Dr. Lopez said, stepping in for his wife.

Santana started to boil with anger, "You know what's not right, Papá! You and Mamá throwing me out and leaving me homeless! That both of you left me to fend for myself for almost a year… You made me emancipated… You took away my car…" Santana took a breath and continued, "I could have died and you wouldn't have known about it. If it wasn't for Judy and Quinn I may still have been homeless… They took me in, they didn't judge me… They loved me unconditionally… Just like a family should!" Santana yelled. She may have waited almost a year, but she wasn't going to give in to her parents until they knew how much this affected her. Her heart felt like it got torn in two when she got thrown out, and she spent month after month repairing it. If she didn't have Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and Judy it probably would still be broken. Deep down, at the bottom of her heart she does truly wish she could forgive her parents and work this all out, who wouldn't, they are her parents after all, and she would be lying if she told anyone she doesn't love them… But on the surface of her heart was the anger and hatred she felt for what they did to her and she wasn't going to let them get away with it, she wasn't going to let them walk back into her life and have the situation get tossed under the rug like nothing happened, she needed them to know how much pain and suffering they caused, she needed them to feel how she felt that night she walked down those porch steps in tears.

"Santana, we are truly sorry for what we did… How can we make it up to you? We want you to come home Ma'ja," Mrs. Lopez said as tears filled her eyes.

"I already am home… This is my home now and I'm not going to give that up to live with two people who don't accept who I am!"

"We accept you, Ma'ja," Dr. Lopez said as tears were also in his eyes.

"No you don't! You just said you thought it wasn't right! You still think it is an abomination! You still want your daughter to grow up and marry a man… But that's not me. I'm not who you want me to be… And I'm not going to change for you. If you won't accept me then I don't ever want to see you again. I have a family that already loves and accepts me…" Santana trailed off as tears filled her eyes. Deep down she really wanted the acceptance of her parents. "I love Brittany… I may be young but I know she's the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with… She's my soulmate… Nothing is going to change that… So it's up to you to decide what you want. If you still want me in your life then you have to accept the fact that one day Brittany will be your daughter-in-law."

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez both stared at each other, silently telling each other what they already planned on saying to their daughter before they went and watched her at Regionals. They both turned and looked at their daughter. "We want to accept you, Santana. We want you back in our life… It might be hard for us, but we need you Ma'ja. We miss you," Maribel cried to her daughter.

"If you're willing to help us with this, Santana, we would love to have you back in our life. We want to accept you and Brittany. We love you and we will do it for you," Dr. Lopez cried.

Santana sat on the couch and pulled her hands up to her face and started to bail. The feelings that rushed through her felt like a tsunami of emotions that she could no longer hold in, so she sat there and cried. Her parents got up and walked over to the couch. They each sat down next to Santana and pulled her in to a hug, all of them crying together.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Judy, Santana and Brittany had dinner they all snuggled up on the couch and watched TV.<p>

Quinn and Rachel arrived at the blonde's house and walked in to the longue room and found Santana snuggled between Judy and Brittany on the couch. Judy was the first person to notice her daughter and Rachel come in, the older blonde really needed to talk to her daughter but she knew it wasn't the right time yet. Judy hopped up and excused herself so the best friends could talk to each other alone. Once Rachel and Quinn sat down Santana filled them in on what happened.

"So does that mean you will be moving back in with them?" Quinn asked. She was overcome with happiness that her best friend's parents wanted Santana back in their lives but she also felt a bit of sadness that she may not have the Latina living with her anymore.

"No… I'm not ready to move back in with them… I don't know if I ever will be… Judes said I can stay here as long as I like… But we're working it out slowly… Britt and I are going over for dinner after our cheerleading Regionals next weekend," Santana stated.

Quinn just nodded. "So I'm still stuck with you around," the blonde smirked.

Santana smirked back, "I know you love havin me around, Q."

The blonde just sat there and didn't say anything. Of course she did, but she wasn't going to tell Santana that, the Latina would never let go of it if Quinn said she did.

"Why aren't you two more like Rachie and I," Brittany said.

"Yes, I agree with Brittany. Why do you two hide your feelings from the other?" Rachel said smiling at Brittany who nodded. Santana and Quinn looked at the exchanged that just happened between Brittany and Rachel and then looked back at each other. Quinn shrugged and then answered, "It's just our thing."

Santana nodded along with Quinn and then gave the other co-head cheerleader a small smile… Yes it was just their thing.

Right after the exchange Judy came back in holding a tray of mugs, "I made some tea," the older blonde said as she sat it down on the coffee table.

Judy then looked to Rachel and Quinn, "Have you two eaten? I cooked up some pasta… It's vegan friendly Sweetie, I had a feeling you may be coming back with Quinn and I wasn't sure if you two would have eaten or not, so I just prepared a meal just in case you two hadn't eaten."

"No we haven't eaten yet," Quinn stated looking over at her girlfriend. "Did you want me to get you a bowl?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes please."

Quinn smiled and got up, heading to the kitchen with her mother. As they entered the kitchen Judy went to the stove where the left over pasta still sat and started to reheat the meal. "Mom…" Quinn trailed off.

Judy turned around and saw her daughter standing right next to her. Before she could open her mouth to ask what her daughter wanted, Quinn wrapped her arms around her. Judy's eyes began to fill with tears as she held on tightly to her daughter.

"I love you mom… I'm sorry about this afternoon, I just… Everything came back and I… I just couldn't be there anymore…" Quinn trailed off as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Oh, Quinnie… Don't apologize, I get it… It must have been so hard for you, Sweetie. I'm so sorry, Quinnie… So truly sorry," the older blonde said in her daughter's ear as they continued to hold onto each other.

Quinn released herself out of her embrace with her mother and then stared back at her mother. She had something to say, she should have said this ages ago but it's better late than never. "Mom… Stop saying sorry for what you did to me… It wasn't you, it was Russell… I know it and you know it… You may have been too scared to stand up to him the night he kicked me out but you came back… You came back to get me back…" Both mother and daughter were crying. "I know without a doubt that every day I wasn't here that you would have thought about me… I know what a mother's love feels like." Quinn took another breath. "Since I've came back you have continued to show me the love you have for me… When I came out to you, you accepted it straight away… Well you already knew, but you still accepted me… When Santana came over, you gave her our spare room without a second thought." Quinn's tears were starting to pour out heavily. "You're amazing, mom… And I love you so much… I'm so glad you came back for me." Judy couldn't take it anymore she wrapped up her daughter in a bone crashing hug.

"I love you so much, Quinnie."

"I love you too mom…" Quinn trailed off as she got out of the hug. "But, mom… Please stop apologizing and thinking that I still hate you for what happened. I know we spoke a little about this when Rachel and I were fighting and I remember you saying you sometimes still feel horrible but don't mom… I don't want you too… I've forgiven you and I don't want you to feel horrible about it anymore. Today… When I saw Santana with her parents it did make me think about you coming back and all the emotions of being kicked out… But most of all… Once I left with Rachel and took everything in… It made me realize how blessed I am to have you as my mom."

Quinn wrapped her arms around her mother one more time. Judy sniffled and whispered out "Thank you, Quinnie… I love you." That was all the older blonde could say to her daughter, yet it was the perfect thing to say.

"I love you too, mom," Quinn said as she sniffled and smiled in their embrace.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, that was an emotional one to write. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So, no car crash… But… I actually am currently working on a story that is based on Quinn's car accident, and of course it's Faberry, so if you are interested place me under author alerts to wait for me to start uploading it. It won't be up until I finish this one as I don't want to have two stories that aren't completed up on FF at the same time because of struggling with updates.<em>

_Until next time, love you all and take care!_


	43. Chapter 43

_What? Is this another chapter? But it's not on the weekend... Yes! I am giving you all another chapter. Why? Because I am planning on finishing this story in less than 3 weeks, because in 3 weeks time I'm going on holidays and I wanted to have this story finished for you all, so you wouldn't need to wait until I came back for new updates.  
><em>

_Thank you to everyone who reads, adds the story to either alerts or favorites or both and I can't forget all my loyal reviewers.  
><em>

_Big thank you to my Beta's **Comegetit **_**_and** CrestofGlee**,_**_who are both working really hard to help me upload these chapters._

**I do not own any Glee  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43:<strong>

It was the week that could change Rachel's life forever... The NYADA audition... The audition that could possibly make or break her… Every other senior besides Rachel, Kurt and Quinn were all preparing themselves for Senior Prom which was in the following week.

The previous weeks went by smoothly for the couple. The Cheerios won their Regionals competition. Rachel proudly wore the pink t-shirt she made saying 'Quinn's Girlfriend', the blonde running up to her in the stands and kissing her just after Sue claimed her trophy. Coach Roz, aka Synchronized Swimming coach, had officially been placed by Principal Figgins as a co-head cheerleading coach along with Sue. Sue Sylvester was furious with becoming a co-head coach... Sue Sylvester never had someone else making decisions, so she went to threaten Figgins but ended up leaving with the promise that if she helped New Directions get a National title she would become solo coach yet again. This ended up with Sue running the Glee Clubs Booty Camp lessons, and having Sue in charge, disaster was inevitable.

**Flashback:**

"Five, six, seven, eight," Sue yelled in her megaphone in the auditorium at the Glee kids.

None of the kids really cared. People were texting, Puck was doing the chicken dance, Brittany and Santana were swinging around, and Rachel was kind of pretending she was a model and was doing weird facial expressions looking into an imaginary camera that Quinn was pretending to hold.

This obviously infuriated Sue. "Stop! Please, stop! This is an embarrassment." The now Booty Camp coach walked over to Mercedes who was texting "Hey, Mercedes. Who you texting?"

Mercedes quickly looked up, "I'm not texting anyone, I'm donating to the Obama Campaign..." Sue grabs a hold of the girl's phone and throws it across the stage into the seats of the auditorium. Mercedes stands there wide eyed in shock "My Droid!"

Unbeknownst to any Glee member, Brad who's sitting at the piano does a little fist pump in the air.

Once the shock of Mercedes phone being thrown across the auditorium, Finn walks in, looking down at his phone. "Good news! I booked a tour at the Railroad Museum on Friday, which means we're gonna have an awesome Senior's Ditch Day." He then looks up and sees an angry Sue walking up to him. "What is she doing here?"

"Hey, Granny Panties! I'm taking over Booty Camp!" she yelled into his face "Now go line up!"

Once she had them all lined up she started to yell at them "You're out of shape, you're constantly late, and when you're not too busy texting, you're complaining about the choreography you're too lazy to learn. You're nothing but a coven of tardy narcissistic, bloated bags of cellulite who will stab each other in the back at the glimpse of a solo..." Sue stands in front of Rachel "...in a competition hosted by a late-night horror movie host." Well at least someone knows that the judges are weird. Sue then moves from Rachel to Kurt and continues "Well, those days are over!" She yells as she makes them get in place to start on an actual routine.

**End of Flashback.**

The only good thing that came out of Sue becoming the Booty Camp coach was that they actually might have a chance at winning Nationals because Sue was so strict that she would make them all work at their greatest abilities, enhancing their chance at winning. On the same week the seniors of the Glee Club and even some of the juniors went to Six Flags, which is a theme park, for their Senior Ditch Day. Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany spent most of the day together, though all the Glee members that went to Six Flags ended up going on the rollercoaster together. Rachel yelled so loud she hopped off and feared that she lost her voice and she wouldn't get it back in time for the NYADA scout that was due to come in a few weeks, but lucky she had an amazing girlfriend who managed to find some tea with honey and lemon in it at a theme park to help relax her fears.

The following weeks after that held some good Glee weekly assignments. First being a Disco week and the next being a week to embrace and remember Whitney Houston. Brittany sang the perfect duet with Santana, 'I Want to Dance With Somebody'. Even Rachel and Santana sang an amazing duet of 'So Emotional' together. Though that week was pretty hard for Kurt and Blaine, but the couple worked it out and were able to move on. Quinn actually had a one on one talk with Blaine understanding his fears on losing Kurt, as Quinn recently also struggled with the same situation and she thought Blaine could hear that he's not the only one who fears that.

But now the week has come around for Rachel to audition to the NYADA scout. The weeks that passed may have been easy for them but this week was surely hard. Rachel was in one hundred and ten percent focus mood... A new level of focus that Quinn had never seen from her girlfriend… However, Quinn was being the best supportive girlfriend anyone could be when it came to Rachel's diva fits. The blonde was currently at her locker watching Rachel walk backwards in the hallways... Why? She didn't know... Was she going to ask her girlfriend why? No, because she knew better than to ask that.

Unknown to everyone else bar Rachel, the brunette was walking through the halls having an inner monologue to herself, she did that sometimes to psych herself up, and also thought that these inner monologues of her life could be used one day when she writes a biography about her life. _"Deep in space there are giant interstellar clouds. Most of them just float through the universe, content to be balls of gas and space dust, but there are special ones. Maybe they collide with a supernova or are just made up of something extra amazing, but one day they just get too big for the nebulas they're in and with the sheer gravitational force of their awesomeness, they become a star. I am that amazing cloud. My whole life has led to this moment. My NYADA audition is this week. All of the singing and dancing lessons and hours spent until late into the night practicing my Oscar acceptance speech into a mirror is just about to come home to find purchase. My girlfriend couldn't be more excited or supportive. I have just installed some simple rules when getting ready for a big performance. First, no milk- soy milk I mean- makes you too phlegmy. Second, no doorknobs… They spread infections. So do kisses. So that means Quinn hasn't been receiving any… But she's been wonderful."_ Rachel then stops and decides to walk backwards, then continued on with her inner monologue. _"So what if I have some superstitions, too? I never step on cracks and sometimes I walk backwards, and everyone I see becomes a metaphor for the things that could stop me._" The brunette pretends to see people holding onto signs as she continues to walk backwards, 'Murderous Stalker', 'Adele's Throat Polyp'. _"I just give each one my gold star death stare."_ 'Menstrual Bloat'. _"None of them stand a chance."_

Rachel then turns around and walks up to Quinn who is at her locker obviously staring at the brunette with wide eyes. Santana quickly walks up to Quinn before Rachel gets to her girlfriend. "What the fuck was Rachel doing?"

Quinn looked over at her best friend and shrugged. "Just go with it okay… She's acting a little weird this week."

"You mean weirder than usual," Santana stated as she walked off just before Rachel came up to her girlfriend.

The blonde forced a smile, because she was still weirded out by what she just saw. "Hey, baby."

Rachel beamed. Quinn leaned in to place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips but Rachel quickly leaned back. The blonde pouted but nodded in understanding. "Sorry Quinn, I will not let the possibility of being exposed to germs get in the way of my NYADA audition... You know that."

"You know you're basically saying that I have germs," Quinn smirked.

"Well we all carry germs, Sweetie, and someone may have passed a horrible one on to you and if I kiss you I may then be exposed to that germ which may result in me getting sick and I possibly can't get sick this week."

Quinn nodded. "It's not like I've made you sick before."

Rachel pouted, "Quinn, I'm just reducing the possibility of me getting sick."

"I know… I know… I just miss your lips on mine."

The brunette smiled, "I know, baby… And you have been very respectful of my wishes," Rachel then leaned over to her blonde and whispered in said blonde's ear, "But after I nail my audition I promise that I'll let you kiss me as much as you like on the lips… And I'll even make it up to you by kissing your other lips."

Quinn went wide eyed… Did Rachel just say that… In the hallway… Quinn quickly looked around so no one overheard the brunettes whisper. Rachel on the other hand pulled back with a satisfied smirk on her lips… Quinn was just too easy to tease. "Baby, you're all hot and flushed…" Rachel trailed off as she lightly touched Quinn's cheek then lifted her hand up to the blonde's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

The blonde then shook herself out of her glazed state and look at her girlfriend, she lightly tapped the brunettes hand away from her, "So not fair, Rachel," Quinn pouted.

Rachel smirked and giggled. "Sorry baby, it was just too easy."

"I'll get you back for this," Quinn stated matter of factly.

The brunette giggled. "Anyways Quinn, Sweetie, I actually came over here because I need to tell you something." Quinn nodded for her girlfriend to continue. "You know how I have told everyone that I won't be speaking to them until after my audition because I'm saving my voice and only using it when I'm practicing?" The blonde again nodded, she already knew this. The brunette had only spoken to her girlfriend for the last three days. "Well I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm going to have to stop talking to you too, unless there is an emergency."

Quinn pouted… This was not fair. "I'm sorry Sweetie, but this audition is possibly the most important audition in my entire life, I need to do everything possible to be at my best."

"Okay… But you owe me."

Rachel just beamed and nodded.

"Oh, you're already starting now?" Quinn asked surprised.

The brunette just nodded at her girlfriend. Quinn just shook her head. "Come on, let's get to class… I have a door to open for you." The blonde was about to grab Rachel's hand but the brunette quickly pulled it away. Quinn looked at her girlfriend. "You really, really owe me for this," Quinn said as she wrapped her arm protectively around the brunette's waist.

As they continued to walk Quinn stopped them, Rachel looked over at her girlfriend wondering why she made them stop. "You know you really don't owe me for doing this? I'd do this again and again if you need me too."

Rachel gave out a shy smile and nodded… Quinn always continued to amaze her.

* * *

><p>The next day found Quinn and Rachel sitting next to each other in Spanish. Rachel's obsession with Mr. Martinez stopped the day Quinn proclaimed it upset her. So the couple were writing each other notes because the brunette was only using her voice when she practiced for her audition. After the couple exchanged some sweet talk, Rachel remembered something she needed to ask her blonde.<p>

_Were you speaking with Blaine before class?_ Rachel asked as she handed over the note to her girlfriend.

Quinn quickly read it and then wrote a reply._ Yes. He was telling me that Kurt was considering changing his song choice for his audition_.

As Rachel read over the note her eyes went wide, she turned to her girlfriend for an explanation to what she just heard, so Quinn took the piece of paper to answer her girlfriend. _Blaine told me something about Kurt singing Not the Boy Next Door_.

Rachel stared at the note for what Quinn felt like was minutes. The blonde was starting to get a little freaked out and was about to say something but the bell rang and Rachel shot up faster than she has ever seen the brunette move.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked up to Kurt who was at his locker. She barged through the crowd in the hallway. "Excuse me..." Then got to Kurt's locker, "Um, this is insanity."<p>

Kurt looked at her "Wait, why are you talking to me? I thought you were saving your voice for your audition."

"No, I vowed not to speak with you unless William and Kate got pregnant, Liza passed or unless one of us was in grave danger."

"Tell me Liza's okay," Kurt said as he began to freak out.

"She's fine, but you're not. Okay, Quinn just told me she talked to Blaine and she told me about 'Not the Boy Next Door'. You cannot sing that for your NYADA audition."

"I need to be excited about this, and this is the first time I've been inspired in this whole process."

"No, no, it's too controversial, okay? You can't wear Peter Allen's gold lamé pants."

"It was too controversial in 1962. Look, the play, and that song, won Hugh Jackson the Tony."

"I know," Rachel quickly added.

"And NYADA is a Broadway school."

"Yes, but you haven't rehearsed it enough, okay? I'm not singing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' because it's my go-to song and because it's impossible for me not to cry when I sing it, but because I have been belting out that song since I was two years old. All right, this is the biggest, biggest moment of our lives here. We cannot be taking risks."

"Isn't that the exact moment to take a risk?"

"Kurt, can I be honest with you?" Kurt shrugged a yes. "I think this is self-sabotage. All right, you're scared you're not going to get in, so you're using something to blame just in case this all doesn't work out."

Kurt shook his head and closed his locker, then took the time to actually take what Rachel said in, then looked back at the brunette. "Do you really think I'm doing that?"

"I think you think you're not good enough. But you are good enough. Okay, you don't have to go and do some big, flamboyant number all right? 'Music of the Night' is your 'Don't Rain on My Parade'."

The boy shrugged, "I'm torn. Uh, I have been practicing Phantom for the last three months. Yes!"

"And-and I believe in you, and I believe in that song. So much that I will be your Christine," Rachel stated.

Kurt was shocked. "You will?"

"Actually no… I can't lose focus on my audition, but Quinn will."

"She will?" Kurt said excited.

"Well she doesn't know she will yet… But she will do it for me, I know it," Rachel said nodding her head to try and convince herself that this sudden idea would be okay.

"Okay, let's do it! 'Music of the Night' it is," Kurt said, clapping his hands together.

Rachel nodded "Good! All right, good."

"Tina won't mind being recast."

Rachel shook her head, "No, she won't, so…"

"Oh, that's great! Okay. Okay," Kurt said, emotions continuing to flood through him, he didn't know if it was good or bad.

"NYADA's not gonna know what hit them," Rachel said seeing the nervousness in her friends face and wanting to calm him down.

"Hu-huh."

"Trust me," Rachel said confidently.

"Okay," Kurt forced out a smile.

* * *

><p>After Rachel's talk with Kurt she walked up to her girlfriend who was also at her locker, Quinn turned around and smiled as she saw her girlfriend standing next to her but her smile quickly left her lips when she saw that her girlfriend was pouting.<p>

"I need you to do something," Rachel said.

Quinn's eyes went wide, Rachel was talking to her. "Baby, what happened? You said you were only going to talk to me in case of an emergency."

"It is an emergency."

The blonde started to freak, "What is it? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Quinn said looking over her girlfriend's body trying to see if the brunette was injured.

"No I'm fine, it's Kurt."

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that her girlfriend was okay and then she realized what Rachel actually said. "Is Kurt okay?"

"Yes… Kind of… Well I said that you would help him," Rachel said nervously.

The co-head cheerleader scrunched up her face confused. "Help him with what?"

"You being his Christine in his NYADA audition…" Rachel trailed off. She searched her girlfriend's facial expression to see if she was in trouble.

Quinn still looked confused, "Isn't Tina doing it?"

"Yes she was, but you know how he was second guessing to changing his audition… I just couldn't let him jeopardize his chances… I offered to be his Christine but then I actually thought that I shouldn't do it because I didn't want to distract myself from my audition and you're a great actress so I thought maybe you could help him…" Rachel rambled nervously.

Quinn looked at her girlfriend and then grabbed her by the waist. She didn't say anything she just lead them down the hallway. Rachel started to freak out, "Quinn we have class… Where are you taking us?"

"We need to talk… I'll get Mr. Schue to write us a note explaining you were doing last minute changes to your audition piece for NYADA."

Rachel didn't say anything else she just let Quinn guide them as they walked. They ended up in the auditorium, on the stage. She then place Rachel in the middle of the stage. "Stay there, don't move."

The brunette just nodded and then let Quinn walk away from her, Quinn left the stage and then walked amongst the seats, she then turned around and looked up at her girlfriend on the stage. "Okay… Before you go back into your voice hibernation we need to have a serious talk."

The diva scrunched up her face. "Why am I up here and why are you down there?"

"Well Miss. Berry this is a metaphor… And I know how you like metaphors…" Quinn trailed off with a smile. Rachel still looked confused so Quinn continued. "You Miss. Berry are a star…" Rachel beamed. "You belong up on that stage and I belong down here watching you shine…" Rachel continued to beam. "You need to stop clouding your mind with other people's problems and concentrate on yourself…"

Rachel looked confused and cut off her girlfriend, "What? I'm not doing that."

"Kurt's an example that you are," Quinn stated.

"But I'm not being his Christine I was asking you to be his Christine."

Quinn nodded. "Yes… And I will be his Christine so you will stop worrying about him."

The brunette still looked confused but gave her girlfriend a kind smile. "However, Kurt's choice of audition song shouldn't have made you freak out like you did," Quinn said.

"But… but I didn't want him to jeopardize his chances and self-sabotage his audition."

"Rachel, it's not your choice on what Kurt does for his audition."

"But… I need him to get into NYADA with me… I can't go there alone…" Rachel trailed off hurt.

"There we go… Now you're being honest with yourself," Quinn said with a small smile.

Rachel looked confused again. "Huh? What?"

"The only reason you want Kurt to sing the song from Phantom is because you think it's a safe song for him to sing to get into NYADA, because you feel like if he performs 'Not the Boy Next Door' it would be too risky and he won't get in…" Quinn trailed off, Rachel nodded because, yes that was her thoughts. "But deep down as much as you want to get into NYADA you feel like you won't be able to do it without having Kurt with you."

The brunette opened her mouth in an 'O' shape. "Because I'll be in New Haven and you're not sure if Santana and Brittany are going to New York yet, you're doing everything you can to make sure that Kurt will be going with you because you're too scared to admit to yourself that you think you won't be able to do this by yourself."

Rachel looked at her girlfriend as her lips started to tremble and tears started to fill her brown eyes… Quinn was spot on… And she knew what Rachel was doing before Rachel even knew herself. The brunette didn't know what to say… Yes maybe she thought that Kurt singing 'Not the Boy Next Door' was suicidal for his chances to get into NYADA and she told him so… But if she took the time to actually realize why she thought why it was, it was because she thought Kurt wouldn't get into NYADA with that song and she needed him with her… As much as she wanted to go to New York she couldn't go there by herself… It was way too big… She needed a friend.

Quinn started to make her way up to her crying girlfriend on stage. She then wrapped her arms around the brunette. "You remember just before we became friends and I told you I'd help write a song with you and you meet me here in this auditorium?" Quinn asked as Rachel sniffled and nodded in her girlfriends shoulder.

"Do you remember what I said to you?" the blonde asked as she pulled Rachel out of there embrace and looked into the red tear filled eyes of her girlfriend.

Rachel nodded. "I walked in and asked you if we were friends and you said you thought so and then I asked if you were dating Finn."

The blonde nodded, "Yes… But what else did I say to you?"

"You said that you and Finn were going to end up together…" Rachel trailed off as she remembered the conversation. She had no idea why Quinn was bringing this up.

"I mean after that."

"You said that I don't belong here," Rachel said as tears started to fill her eyes again, now understanding why Quinn would bring it up.

Quinn nodded and then looked straight into her girlfriend's eyes. "You don't belong here. You belong in New York on a Broadway stage, and you don't need anyone else to go with you to make that happen," Quinn said as tears started to form in her eyes at seeing her girlfriend cry.

"But I want Kurt to get into NYADA with me."

The blonde nodded, "I know you do but you have to realize that you don't need him to get you there… You don't need anyone for you to get there… You're a star, Rachel. And it's time for you to shine."

Rachel started to bawl. She looked up at her girlfriend, "I love you so much, Quinn."

Quinn sniffled and gave her girlfriend a small smile. "I love you too, Rachel, so very much… Now start concentrating on yourself… Get yourself into NYADA, don't worry about Kurt, I'll help him for you, okay… I don't want you jeopardizing your chances of getting in."

Rachel wiped away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks and smiled at her girlfriend. "Thank you."

The blonde smiled, "You're welcome… Now I'm going to go sit down in the seats where I belong and you are going to practice your audition up on this stage where you belong." Quinn leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead and then walked down off the stage, she turned around and looked at her girlfriend, "I would have kissed you on lips but I have germs." Both Rachel and Quinn laughed.

* * *

><p>The morning of the NYADA audition had Quinn knocking on the Berry's front door. The blonde didn't need to wait long before Leroy answered the door. He stared at her with stressful eyes, and then pulled her in a hug "Thank goodness you are here."<p>

Once Quinn pulled herself out of the unexpected hug she looked at Leroy, "I just came to see Rachel before her big audition."

Leroy ushered her in, quickly nodding along. "Sweetie, Hiram and I need your help."

The blonde looked at one of the Berry men, "What is it?"

"Rachel," Leroy quickly said. "I never thought I'd ever see my daughter act the way she is right now, it's like a whole new level that you saw before Nationals last year… And she's not even talking to us!" Leroy whined.

Now if Quinn heard this from Hiram she would have thought the man was exaggerating a little bit but Leroy said it so the blonde started to freak out a little bit. Hiram walked into the hallway and burst into tears as he saw Quinn. "She just keeps shoving a piece of paper into our faces… Someone called Madam Tibideaux… I don't even know who she is and she won't tell us because she's not talking to us… I do not know how many times I've heard her sing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' this last week."

Quinn's eyes went wide at what she heard Hiram say. "Madam Tibideaux is Carmen Tibideaux she's the Dean of Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation at NYADA… I'm guessing that's the scout that is coming to see Rachel and Kurt…" Quinn trailed off.

Rachel suddenly came down the stairs and noticed her girlfriend talking to her fathers. The brunette walked over to the trio and then shoved a piece of paper into her girlfriends hand dramatically, waving her hands and doing a little stomp with her foot. Quinn then read the paper, all it said was 'Madam Tibideaux', Quinn had a feeling that that's what is was. The blonde looked at the Berry men, both of them looked exhausted, she then looked back at her girlfriend, it looked like Rachel was waiting for her girlfriend to comment on the information written on the paper.

Quinn handed the piece of paper to Hiram then looked over at Rachel. "Before you try to object to what I'm about to say I just want to let you know I'm not going to hear or more like watch you act out a response."

The brunette looked at her confused, Quinn didn't care she just continued. "You will be coming with me… I'll make sure you will have plenty of time to do your final practices and warm ups… But right now, you need to relax otherwise you're going to self-combust or something… And it looks like your fathers are considering throwing you out."

Rachel was about to wave her hands to object but Quinn quickly grabbed her girlfriend by the wrist to stop her. The brunette freaked as she looked down at Quinn touching her. The co-head cheerleader smirked. "Don't worry I'm not touching your hand. Now come with me before I lift you over my shoulder… And don't think that I can't, because I'm a Cheerio and have great upper body strength."

The diva actually gave out a giggle from what her girlfriend just said. Rachel nodded her head and then Quinn started walking them out the front door, saying a quick goodbye to the Berry men. Hiram and Leroy just stood there shocked at what they just witnessed. "How does she do that?" Leroy asked amazed.

"It must be a gift from God… She's meant for our daughter, Honey," Hiram answered. Leroy nodded his head in agreement with what his husband just said.

* * *

><p>Quinn drove them to the park that they had frequented many times, the first time being when Rachel was freaking out about Nationals last year. The blonde thought that bringing her girlfriend here would actually help her relax because it worked last time.<p>

The blonde lead them to a tree and they both sat down, Quinn leaned her back against the tree, while Rachel snuggled into the blondes shoulder as Quinn wrapped her arms protectively around her brunette. "Okay, Rach. I know you can't talk right now so you're going to do this by yourself… You know what to do."

Rachel smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and took at deep breath in, willing herself to relax. "Now listen to all the sounds… Then go through all that you can smell and then what you can feel," Rachel nodded while her eyes were closed.

Just over half an hour later found Rachel lightly breathing. Quinn was starting to think that the brunette had fallen asleep but the brunette opened her eyes and pulled back from her girlfriend. "You okay?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. Quinn smiled and then moved off the tree. "I've got something for you. Will you wait here while I get it?"

The brunette nodded. So Quinn quickly got up and went into her car to grab the things she needed. The blonde came back and Rachel smiled as she saw the bouquet of flowers in one hand and a rolled up piece of paper in the other.

Quinn sat back down and then handed the bouquet of Gardenia's and Pink Heather flowers over to her girlfriend. "Now, I didn't want to give them to you just before you went on stage because I didn't want to throw you off your concentration… And I'll be helping Kurt anyways." Rachel mouthed out a thank you. "Also…" Quinn trailed off. "I want you to promise me something." Rachel looked at her waiting for Quinn to go on. "I want you to promise me you will do me something before I even tell you what it is."

Rachel scrunched up her faced confused. "You trust me right?" Quinn asked and Rachel immediately nodded. "Okay, so promise me now you will do me something." Rachel nodded. "So you promise?" Quinn asked just to make sure. Rachel nodded again.

"I don't want you to watch Kurt's audition." The brunette pouted. "Now hear me out… Kurt goes on before you and you need to be worrying about yourself and your own performance… Kurt will understand… I'll tell him that you wish him good luck and then after you perform you two can then see each other."

The diva just stared at her girlfriend continuing to pout. "You don't like me much right now, do you?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head… No she really didn't. Quinn smiled and then shoved the piece of paper that was in her hand to her girlfriend. "Open it," the blonde said. Rachel unrolled the piece of paper and started to read over it, her eyes began to fill with tears. She looked up at her girlfriend, overcome with love and was about to open her mouth but Quinn quickly placed her finger up on the brunette's lips to stop her from talking.

"I bought you a star," Quinn shyly smiled. "They may already be a star called Rachel Berry on this earth but I also thought that there should be one in the sky… Maybe it will also make you remember that you're the star on the earth, that you don't need anyone else to make you shine, that you're already shining and you're becoming brighter each and every day."

The brunette just sat their shocked… And then a little confused… Did Quinn overhear a little bit of her monologue at the start of the week? Rachel quickly shook that possibility out of her head… The blonde couldn't hear her thoughts… She just knew Rachel so well.

Rachel looked lovingly into her girlfriends eyes, trying to reflect how much she loved the blonde. Quinn beamed because she saw the love reflected in the brunette's facial features. "I know you want to kiss me and tell me how much you love me… Just tell me after you show Carmen Tibideaux how phenomenal you truly are."

The diva just pulled her girlfriend into a bone crashing hug. Quinn beamed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Rachel was just about to walk onto the stage; she took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath, "You are a star, Rachel Berry. You are going to shine so bright on that stage that the sun is going to cry with envy. You know when your time is, and it's now." The brunette then made her way onto the stage and looked up at Madam Tibideaux with confidence… She's worked all her life for this moment… She could do this… She is a star!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kind of a mini cliffhanger there... Don't hate me. Hope you all enjoyed it!<em>


	44. Chapter 44

_My Prayers go out to everyone affected with Sandy.  
><em>

_Okay, not to brag or anything but this is one of my favorite chapters I have wrote for this story. A big thank you to every review I got last chapter, I was also bombarded with favorites and alerts, so thank you all so very much._

_Thank you to my two Beta's**:** **Comegetit **and** CrestofGlee**._

_Warning: sexy times at the start so scroll down if you're not into reading it._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44:<strong>

"Oh my... Yes, Rach... Right there, baby," Quinn moaned as she tangled her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, she was close to coming over the edge. Rachel continued to lick and swirl her tongue over Quinn's lips like promised. Right after Rachel nailed her audition she grabbed Quinn and brought her straight to her place, running up the stairs and fulfilling her promise she made at the start of the week.

With one last flick of the blonde's clit, Quinn came with a loud "RACHEL!"

The brunette placed a satisfied smirk on her smile and slowly kissed her way back up to her blonde. Quinn grabbed her girlfriends head and pulled her down, smacking their lips together. Quinn moaned into the kiss as she tasted herself on the brunette.

Once the couple leaned back, Rachel stared down at her girlfriend. "Baby, you have to be quieter. My dads are probably home."

"Well it's not like I could help it," Quinn stated back with a smile.

Rachel giggled. In that moment when Rachel wasn't prepared, Quinn quickly flipped them both around. The brunette was surprised for the sudden change for only a second and then she started giggling again. The blonde now looked down at her girlfriend and she began to slowly make patterns with her hand over her brunette's bare stomach. "You know I'm sure your dads wouldn't mind... Least they don't have you shoving your diva fit in their faces like you did this morning."

The brunettes eyebrows shot up, "So you're saying that my father's would rather hear me making my girlfriend cum instead of having to stand one of my diva fits?"

Quinn stopped and thought about it and then shook her head, "Okay, probably not." Rachel smiled. "But they're not going to be hearing me, they're about to hear you." The blonde smirked as she made her way down her girlfriend's body, stopping for a few minutes at Rachel's breast, giving them some quality attention. Rachel whispering out through a moan, "Well I hope they're not home yet."

Once Quinn reached her designation she placed one kiss on either of her girlfriend's inner thighs. Rachel moaned out with a groan, she wanted those lips other places not on her thighs. "Quinn, baby..." the brunette groaned. Quinn knew that groan so she moved her lips to the place Rachel wanted them.

The blonde licked from Rachel's centre up to her clit with one stroke. The brunette immediately moaning out in pleasure, and bucking her hips up for a more satisfied release. One of Rachel's hands went to tangle in her girlfriend's blonde locks while her other hand found the bed sheet and scrunched it up. Quinn continued to pleasure her girlfriend, licking, sucking, and flicking all in the right places where she knew her girlfriend loved. The blonde pulled up one of her hands that was currently placed on her brunette's thigh and went to caress one of her girlfriend's breasts.

"Quinn, baby, more... Please," Rachel moaned out.

Quinn knew what she was doing and that response that Rachel just made made it even more satisfying. The blonde quickly looked up, "What is it baby? What do you want?"

Rachel looked down and pouted and groaned out, "Don't stop, get back to what you were doing."

Quinn smirked and then went back to what she was doing, earning a pleasant moan from Rachel. The blonde moved her tongue to her girlfriends centre and pushed her tongue into her girlfriend. "Oh, yes... Yes!" Rachel moaned.

The blonde hummed in pleasure as she pushed and twirled her tongue in and out of her girlfriends centre. The humming from Quinn made the brunette shiver out in pleasure, the blonde moved her hand that was caressing Rachel's breasts to the brunette's clit and with one finger she begun to flick Rachel's clit. "Quinn... Yes Quinn... I'm... I'm almost," Rachel moaned as she started to feel her stomach muscles tense and her legs starting to shake, she was so close... But then Quinn stopped... She just pulled her tongue away and stopped.

Rachel looked down as frustration started to course through her veins. Quinn took her finger off Rachel's clit and just stared up at her girlfriend. "Quinn, what are you doing? Get back to what you were doing!" Rachel whined frustrated.

Quinn shook her head no and then made her way back up to her girlfriend leaning over her, the blonde had a smirk on her lips. Rachel whined again "What are you doing? I was about to cum!"

The blonde nodded and then pecked her girlfriend on the lips, "I know."

"Then why did you stop, get back down there!" Rachel started to yell, her frustration starting to turn to anger.

Quinn laughed and then leaned down to whisper in her girlfriend's ear, "I told you I'd get you back for what you said to me in the hallway at the start of the week."

Rachel looked confused and then she remembered what she actually said to her girlfriend. The brunette sighed in anger. "Quinn! If you aren't going to finish making me cum then I'm going to have to shove my fingers down there to finish the job!"

The blonde laughed at how angry Rachel was getting... Well she deserved it... Rachel slapped her girlfriend on the arm and tried to move from underneath the blonde, but Quinn wouldn't let her go. The brunette looked up at her girlfriend for an explanation and without any warning Quinn moved her right hand down to her girlfriend's centre and pushed two fingers inside. Rachel moaned out as her head flipped back on the pillow and her eyes felt like they began to roll to the back of her head.

"Oh my god... QUINN!"

Quinn continued to push her fingers in and out of her girlfriends centre, curling said fingers inside the brunette where Quinn knew was the most sensitive. The co-head cheerleader leaned her head down to her girlfriend's ear "You're so wet, baby."

Rachel managed to moan out a reply "That's because... You... You stopped... Before..."

"You're fault for what you did to me earlier this week..." Quinn trailed off in Rachel's ear. "You know that night I had to take care of myself because of what you said... I couldn't get it out of my mind... And my girlfriend wouldn't even kiss me this week..." Quinn whispered as she sucked on Rachel's earlobe.

"Oh... My... Quinn," Rachel moaned out, starting to move her hips faster against her girlfriend's hand. Quinn, knowing her girlfriend was close moved her thumb up to rub against her girlfriend's clit.

"Cum for me, Rach. I want my NYADA bound girlfriend to cum for me," Quinn whispered out as she curled her fingers inside her girlfriend and flicked Rachel's clit.

Rachel screamed out Quinn's name as she finally came undone... The euphoria feeling coursed through her body as she began to shake, Quinn continued to push her fingers in and out of her girlfriend and flick said girlfriend's clit until Rachel finally came down from her orgasm.

The brunette slowly opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend hovering over her, her lips turned up into a smile. "I love you," she whispered out.

Quinn leant down and pecked her girlfriend on the lips then pulled back and smiled "I love you too... I'm so proud of you."

Rachel smiled and moved her hand up to caress Quinn's pink cheek, "Thank you... For everything this week... For calming me down... For showing me what's important... For just being there for me... For never leaving my side during my diva fits... And for understanding me even before I understood myself."

"Don't thank me, baby. You were the one that got up on stage and sung your heart out... You were the one that practiced and practiced to make your audition perfect... And you were the one that shined bright in front of Carmen Tibideaux," Quinn smiled as she kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"I may have done that but if you didn't help me relax and start to concentrate on myself I may not have done so well."

Quinn looked down at her girlfriend, very surprised at what her girlfriend was saying. "You're being very humble, baby."

Rachel giggled. "Why can't I be humble?"

"When it comes to you and performances? You want me to really answer that?" Quinn said as she sucked on her lower lip.

The brunette giggled again. "Okay... I know what you're thinking... And you're right... But I'm serious when I say I don't think I would have done so well if it wasn't for you, so thank you."

Quinn smiled, "You're welcome, baby. I'd help you again and again."

"Could you imagine what I'm going to be like for my first Broadway Debut?" Rachel asked seriously.

The blonde's eyes went wide... Rachel would be crazier than what she was this week for sure. Rachel saw the worry on her girlfriends face, "That doesn't scare you away does it?"

Quinn looked down and shook her head. "It doesn't scare me away one bit... I love you Rachel. Everything about you. Even your diva fits... And I'll be there for as many diva fits as you'll have me."

Rachel beamed and pulled her girlfriend in for an earth-shattering kiss. Once they pulled back the brunette looked up at her girlfriend, "So how did Kurt go? I was a bit distracted after I finished my audition performance to ask."

The blonde looked at her girlfriend. "He did a fantastic job... But he performed 'Not the Boy Next Door'."

"He did?" Rachel asked shocked.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. But Carmen Tibideaux congratulated him on a bold choice."

"She did?" Rachel asked still in shock.

Again Quinn nodded, "Yeah, he did really well, Rach. I think it was his best choice into getting into NYADA."

"Well hopefully he'll get in."

The blonde nodded. "So... You know my dads are going away this weekend?" Rachel said. Quinn looked down at her girlfriend surprised. "No."

Rachel beamed, "Well I bought them a weekend getaway to a Bed and Breakfast just outside Lima. I thought they'd need a break after everything I put them through this week."

"That's nice of you, Sweetie," Quinn smiled.

"Yes... Well... I may have done it for other ulterior motives," Rachel stated with a smile.

"And what's that?" Quinn asked.

Rachel giggled and quickly flipped her blonde onto her back, making Rachel be on top of her girlfriend. "I wanted to spend the whole weekend with you... I too missed kissing you."

Quinn beamed at her girlfriend. "Well you have plenty of kisses that we've missed to make up for."

"How about I start now?" Rachel asked.

"I thought we have already started?"

Rachel smirked, "Well we could always start again... It means more kisses to make up for."

Quinn giggled. "Good point," the blonde said and she pulled Rachel down into a kiss, both girls smiling out in the kiss. Hopefully the Berry men weren't home yet.

* * *

><p>It was Prom week; Quinn and Rachel were sitting next to each other in there last class for the day, AP Physics, when Coach Sylvester came over the intercom.<p>

"Good morning, McKinley High! First of all, those of you thoughtful enough to leave maternity gifts outside my office, both I and my unborn child thank you for your lackluster Cracker Barrel meat-and-cheese medleys, and I'm sure that my trash can will find them delicious. Now it's time to announce this year's Senior Prom Court nominees. Your choices from Prom King are... Rick 'The Stick' Nelson. President Brittany S. Pierce… That's weird. And also, Finn Hudson. And now on to the category we all really care about: Prom Queen."

Becky interrupts Sue's speech, "Becky for Prom Queen 2012!"

Sue ignores her and continues, "Missy Gunderson. Santana Lopez. And Quinn Fabray. Congratulations to all our nominees..."

Before Sue turned off the intercom Becky starts going ballistic banging at the xylophones, "Becky, Becky, Becky! That's an antique!" Sue yelled.

"I was robbed, Coach!" Becky screamed, Sue Sylvester quickly turned off the intercom before anyone else could hear what was going on.

Quinn and Rachel turn to stare at each other. "Congratulations, baby," Rachel smiled.

"Thank you," Quinn smiled as the bell rang to indicate the end of the lesson.

Quinn and Rachel got up and started to walk to Glee Club, talking together as they walked hand in hand. "So are you upset you didn't get nominated for Prom Queen? I could have tried to get Prom King like Brittany so that we could have campaigned together for Prom King and Queen."

"Quinn, in what world would I ever be nominated for Prom Queen?" Rachel asked as they walked into the choir room and took their seats next to each other.

"Well, I would vote for you, and I could threaten people to vote for you... You know you would have thought that Figgins would have changed Prom King and Queen to make it acceptable for homosexual relationships… After last year and what happened. It's a bit unfair that Brittany has to be categorized under Prom King."

"And especially after what I said to him on Valentine's Day... But thank you, Sweetie, for saying that, but I'm not at all upset, because I am going to be spending my entire Prom night dancing with the Prom Queen... I couldn't be more happier. We'll make your poster's later, okay?"

Quinn nodded and smiled leaning over to peck her girlfriend on the lips. Mr. Schue then walked in, "Okay! A big congrats to all our Prom nominees! But, hey, listen up. We are all winners, because Principal Figgins asked New Directions to sing again this year! Come on!"

"Umm, Mr. Schue... Do you think that's a wise decision? Nationals are soon; shouldn't we be focusing on that? We wouldn't want to be found in the same predicament we were last year," Rachel asked with her hand up.

Mr. Schue just ignored Rachel; the brunette just rolled her eyes. "All right. Brittany has an announcement."

"Hello, my fellow Americans. The theme for this year's Prom will be... 'Dinosaurs'."

"Sheer Genius," Santana said as everyone else looked confused and weirded out.

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend. "Thanks." Then the tall blonde looked over at Joe... Yes he joined Glee the week that Sue became their Booty Camp Coach... Quinn and Santana weren't at all impressed... But the dude had a good voice and Mr. Schue obviously loved him... Stupid Will and his secret love for boys who do something bad and get forgiven straight away... "I was inspired by the new girl Joe, who reminds me of a cavewoman. The refreshments will be berries..."

Quinn quickly leaned into her girlfriend and whispered in her ear, "I love berries." Rachel giggled and lightly slapped her girlfriend away.

"...meat and rainwater. As you are no doubt aware, the U.S elections are riddled with corruption. Therefore, to keep the Prom elections completely aboveboard, I have appointed Santana and Quinn to count the ballots," Brittany said enthusiastically.

"What? That makes no sense!" Kurt voiced.

"Shut it, Richard Simmons. Yes, Quinn's my homegirl, but I don't trust her, and you know she doesn't trust me," Santana voiced.

Quinn laughed but nodded, "We'll keep each other honest."

"You know, it's actually not a bad idea," Mercedes added.

"And last but not least, all hair gel has been banned from the Prom," Brittany said.

Blaine started laughing "Right."

"I'm actually not joking. Hair gel was not invented until almost 30 million years after the Upper Paleolithic Stone Age. And frankly, I don't like the way you look. Therefore, anyone who shows up to Prom wearing hair gel will be turned away at the door. I hereby decree this to be the best Prom ever!"

"Okay. Let's start thinking of... Dinosaur songs," Mr. Schue said unenthused for once.

Santana stood up and clapped as she made her way down to her girlfriend to give her a hug.

Blaine leaned into Kurt, "Why didn't you have any say about this... You're Vice President, you should have told her not to ban hair gel," Blaine said upset.

"Honey, I'm going to love you with or without hair gel in your hair," Kurt said smiling at his boyfriend.

"Freedom to use hair care products? It's in the Bill of Rights," Blaine still said upset.

"Didn't the founding fathers all wear wigs," Kurt stated confused.

"You haven't seen me without an enormous amount of gel in my hair. It's, it's really bad."

"Blaine stop that. I love you okay. I don't love you because you have perfect hair. I love you," Kurt said grabbing his boyfriends hand and giving it a squeeze. Blaine smiled nervously but nodded. The couple then turned their attention back to the Glee teacher.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana were out looking at Prom dresses together; the Latina was trying on a red one when she stepped out of the dressing room to show Quinn.<p>

"That kind of looks like your one last year," the blonde told her best friend.

"Ya I know... But I totz look hot in it," Santana stated.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, you do." The Latina smirked at her best friend. "What?" Quinn asked.

"You know what you just said, right?"

Quinn chuckled and nodded, "What? I can't agree that you look good in that dress?"

"Don't let Shorty hear you say that... I haven't seen her go jealous before but I reckon she'd be feisty."

"Oh, she can get pretty feisty," Quinn smirked and then burst out laughing when she saw the disgusted looked on her best friends face.

"Never again, Q. Or I'll go Lima Heights on your ass." Quinn just laughed so Santana changed the subject. "What dress you thinkin of gettin?"

Quinn pointed to a purple one she just tried on, "Probably this one... Rachel said her dress is a light pink so we won't clash if I get this one... What you think?" the blonde asked as she looked back at her best friend.

The Latina shrugged, "You looked okay in it."

Quinn smiled, "That's probably the best compliment I'll get from you, so I'll get the dress."

Santana smiled and then walked back into the dressing room to get changed. "So how's everything going with your parents?" Quinn asked. The blonde didn't bring this topic up much with her best friend but she still wanted to let Santana know that she cared about her and cared about how everything was going. The Latina had slowly started to get to know her parents again; usually she'd just go over for dinner, Quinn and Rachel have accompanied her on some occasions. Santana wasn't ready to go live back with her parents, she didn't know if she ever would, she really felt at home at the Fabray household.

The Latina answered her best friend behind the curtain, "Well they have just started to give me my allowance, and they're paying for this dress... I have to speak to Judes and tell her she doesn't need to give me an allowance anymore... And I can get my old car back so I think I'll give your mom the car she gave me back," Santana said as she pulled the curtain back, with the dress in her hand.

Quinn stood up from her seat in the dressing room and grabbed her dress, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Santana asked.

"Don't give the car back... It was a present," Quinn stated.

"An expensive present... I want Judes to have the money."

Quinn shook her head. "Don't... I know my mom and she would want you to keep it... It wasn't something she ever thought she'd get back... It's yours."

"Okay... I just want to do something for her... You know... And you too... Both of you have helped me out so much."

Quinn walked up to her best friend. "Look I know we always say crap about each other, and this probably will be the only time you hear me say this, but I consider you as my sister, I'll always be here for you San... So will my mom, she thinks of you as another daughter... You don't need to do anything for us."

Santana stood there feeling a little awkward but overcome with love from her best friend. If Quinn could show her soft side then Santana could too. "You're my sis too, Q... And I'm always here for you too... But I'm not hugging you." The two friends then burst out laughing.

"Come on, let's buy these dresses... What's Brittany wearing?" Quinn asked as they walked out of the dressing room to purchase the dresses.

"A skirt suit, thing... I don't really know... She hasn't shown me... I think it's gonna be really Brittany," Santana said as they placed the dresses on the counter and waited to be served.

As they were leaving the store with their purchases in bags, Quinn turned to her best friend, "Do you want to do a duet for Prom?"

Santana's eyebrows shot up and she looked over at the blonde, "Why?"

Quinn shrugged, "Just we haven't sung a duet before."

"Is Quinn getting jelly?" Santana started to laugh. "It's because I sung a hot as number with Rachel during Whitney week and we can't forget the song Shorty and I sung before Mr. Schue proposed to Miss. P..."

"Shut up, S. It was just a suggestion," Quinn huffed.

"Okay... I know my voice is awesome and all and I'm sure you're getting annoyed with singing duets with Rachel... But, Q? Really?"

"Forget I even asked," Quinn said.

Santana laughed. "Na, Q. I'll sing something with you... I think it's a cool idea... What you have in mind?" the Latina asked as they continued to walk out of the shopping centre to Santana's car.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived at the Berry residence with her mom. Judy insisted that she come stating that she had to see one of her daughters with their girlfriend on Prom night. The younger blonde rolled her eyes, almost wanting to say she should have gone with Santana to the Pierce residence, but she chose wisely to keep her mouth shut. Santana was picking up Brittany at the tall blondes place; both Brittany's parents and Santana's parents were going to be there.<p>

The co-head cheerleader knocked on her girlfriend's front door, Judy stood next to her, it looked like the older blonde was more excited for her daughters Senior Prom then said daughter.

Shelby answered the door and beamed as she took in Quinn's appearance. "Quinn, you look absolutely stunning," Shelby said as she let in the two blondes. Judy and Shelby exchanging a quick hello. The older brunette was asked by Hiram if she'd liked to see Rachel leave for Prom, and of course Shelby said yes.

"Thank you, Shelby," Quinn smiled as she walked in, holding a corsage box for her girlfriend. Beth quickly ran/waddled/crawled up to the blonde and squealed out in happiness, "INN... INN..." Beth yelled as she wrapped her arms around the co-head cheerleader, Beth hadn't managed to say Quinn's full name yet so she just said half of it. Quinn quickly wrapped the little girl in her arms and pulled her up.

"Hey Beth. How are you, Sweetie?"

"Me... Goods..." Beth said enthusiastically.

Quinn giggled and she started to chat with Beth. Beth couldn't really say a lot of words or understand much but the little blonde still loved to interact with her Inn... They always had so much fun together. Quinn said a quick hello to Hiram and Leroy as she walked up to them and then went back to chatting with Beth.

Rachel soon came down the stairs and Quinn immediately stopped talking to Beth and stared up at her girlfriend as the brunette came walking down. Shelby walked over and took Beth out of the blondes embrace so that Quinn could walk over to the staircase and watch her girlfriend walk down the stairs. Judy stood next to Shelby and whispered in the older brunette's ear, "Isn't young love adorable?"

Shelby nodded as she watched Rachel descend and also looked at Quinn, you could see the love the blonde had for her girlfriend in her hazel eyes. "It's like these two have already found the love of their life," Shelby whispered back. Judy nodded because these two girls were definitely, one hundred percent, in love with each other.

Hiram was taking as many pictures as he could. Leroy just stood next to his husband smiling broadly as he watched the two teenagers interact.

Once Rachel got to the last step she stopped as Quinn walked up to her. "How did I get so lucky... You are breathtakingly beautiful, Rachel," Quinn whispered out as she took her girlfriends hand to help her step down the last step.

The brunette blushed a little... Still overcome whenever Quinn would say something so sweet to her... She continued to get butterflies. "You look gorgeous, baby."

Quinn beamed and then lifted up her hand that was holding the corsage box. "I remembered to get you one this year." She didn't forget last year, she just didn't think it was right getting the brunette one because she was still waiting for Rachel to tell her how she felt, but unbeknownst to Quinn at the time was that Rachel had strong feelings for the blonde and actually brought said blonde a corsage.

Rachel giggled, "I think I already know what the flower may be."

The blonde tried to look surprised. "How could you?"

Then they both giggled as Quinn opened up the box and inside was a Gardenia flower with a brown ribbon. "The brown ribbon matches my eyes," Rachel smiled as she put out her hand to let Quinn slip on the corsage.

Quinn beamed. "That was the point."

Rachel nodded in understanding and then looked over at her father Leroy. Leroy understanding walked over and handed his daughter the corsage box the brunette brought for her girlfriend.

"Can I guess what flower it is?" Quinn smiled.

The brunette beamed and nodded, opening it up. "I thought to get you the same... Even though my love for you isn't secret anymore I think this flower is special to us."

Quinn held out her hand and Rachel slipped on the Gardenia corsage with the green ribbon. "It's our flower, Rachel."

Rachel beamed her Rachel Berry megawatt smile, the brunette then placed her hand in her girlfriends and then looked over at the parents, who were just standing there overcome with emotions at seeing the girls interact together, it was like the young couple didn't even realize or care that anyone else was in the room... They were adorable.

"Daddy?" Rachel said to Hiram. The Berry man shook himself out of his glaze and lifted up his camera that was around his neck.

"Okay, girls... Prom photos." Rachel and Quinn turned together and just stared at each other, the blonde lifted up her hand to caress her girlfriend's cheek, and then she leaned in to her girlfriend to place a kiss on said girlfriends lips... They both ignored Hiram's orders but Hiram didn't care he clicked and clicked away on the camera and got perfect ones.

Once Hiram got about 100 pictures of the couple, Rachel turned to her girlfriend, "Okay baby, we should go... I've got a surprise for you."

Quinn scrunched up her face confused, but walked out of the Berry house with her girlfriend. As the couple got outside Quinn then noticed a black Limo at the curve of the brunette's house... How see didn't see it before she doesn't know, but Rachel being Rachel probably ordered for the Limo to come after Quinn got here... And how Rachel managed to hire a Limo in Lima Quinn also didn't know... But Rachel's amazing, she could manage anything.

The blonde turned to her girlfriend, silent, in shock at what she was seeing. "A Prom Queen should be showered like a Prom Queen," Rachel stated, answering Quinn's silent question.

Quinn pulled her girlfriend in for an earth-shattering kiss. When they separated Quinn looked down at her girlfriend. "I love you so much… Thank you."

Rachel beamed, "I love you too, now let's go to Prom."

The couple said a quick goodbye to their parents and Beth and then Rachel opened the Limo door for her girlfriend and they both got in to leave to Prom.

* * *

><p>When Rachel and Quinn arrived at Prom they walked in and saw that Brittany was singing the Ke$ha's song 'Dinosaur'. Rachel turned to her girlfriend, "Very relevant."<p>

Quinn laughed and nodded, she then pulled on her girlfriends hand, "Come on, let's go dance."

The girls danced together. Tina and Mike coming over together, saying their hellos as they danced beside the girls. After Santana performed 'Love You Like a Love Song' and the Glee boys, except Finn performed 'What Makes You Beautiful', Rachel said her goodbyes to her girlfriend to go warm up to sing her song. But not before Quinn whispered into her girlfriends ear while the Glee boys were performing 'What Makes You Beautiful' that "You light up my world." Rachel giggled knowing why Quinn said that... It was a verse in the song but also Quinn said that Rachel lights up her world just before they wrote 'Light Up The World' together.

As Rachel was warming up Quinn went over to grab a drink. Puck walked up behind the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder as Quinn slipped on her drink. The blonde turned around and smiled. "Puck, you look handsome."

Puck brushed his hands over his tux. "You look really beautiful, Quinn."

"Did you want to dance?" Quinn asked.

Puck shook his head, "No can do... I'm actually here with someone."

Quinn looked around trying to find out who it was but couldn't see Puck with anyone. "Who's your date?"

"Becky," Puck smiled and shrugged. "I'm just getting us some drinks... Actually she's going to help distract Sue so I can spike the punch... So I better head... You look really good, Quinn," Puck added as he left.

The blonde just smiled and watched the mohawk boy walk off.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood amongst the crowd as she watched her girlfriend perform. Just after the brunette walked from the stage Quinn's clutch started to buzz, she opened it up and grabbed out her phone. It was a text from Rachel; the blonde scrunched up her face confused but slid her phone open to read what her girlfriend wanted.<p>

**Meet me in the bathroom, you know which one - R**

The blonde smiled and then started to make her way out of the gymnasium and into the hallway; she walked down to the bathroom furthest away from where Prom was held and then opened up the door. Rachel was waiting near the sinks, looking into the mirrors.

"Hey, I got your text," Quinn whispered out as she walked closer to her girlfriend.

Rachel didn't turn around yet, she looked at her girlfriend through the mirror, "Do you remember last year at Junior Prom... When you came in here and cried thinking I was still in love with Finn?" Rachel watched Quinn nod. "You were too scared to tell me why you were upset..." Rachel trailed off as she turned around. "When we first met, you were everything I wanted to be: You were beautiful, and popular, dating one of the most popular people at school... Yet right here last year, you were crying, scared that I... Rachel Berry... One of the least popular people in the entire school didn't like you."

Quinn stood there and listened to her girlfriend talk to her, tears started to form in her hazel eyes. "Last year just before Prom, when we became friends and you came out to me, I started to see the Quinn that I always knew was hiding underneath the person who I met the first time I saw you. I started to see the still-beautiful but humbled and inspiring Quinn. The Quinn that actually feared losing someone... Me..." Rachel said as tears started to fill her eyes. "Yet every single day we're together I still see that girl that I met first, I still see the beautiful, popular girl that should be dating someone else as equally as beautiful and popular... But every day you continue to amaze me by showing me how much you love me... You make me feel beautiful, you make me feel like that popular person you should be dating..." Rachel trailed off as tears started to leak out of her eyes.

Quinn stepped into her girlfriend's personal space and pulled her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "You know why I make you feel like that?" Quinn asked. Rachel just shook her head no. "It's because I see you that way... I don't see you as a loser, Rachel. I see you as the most popular girl at school... Maybe no one else thinks or sees that, but I do... And I see you as the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on."

Rachel started to cry, overcome with the love she feels from her girlfriend. Quinn lifted her girlfriends head up with her hand and looked into her girlfriends red, tearful eyes. She leaned down and planted a soft chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. The blonde pulled back and looked at her girlfriend, "I love you, Rachel... so very much."

The brunette sniffled and smiled, she was about to say something but someone interrupted them by opening the bathroom door. "Stop making out with Berry and get to the Spanish room, Quinn... I saw you sneak in here like 10 minutes ago... That should have given you plenty of time to get off... But now, it's time to count the votes and declare me the winner," Santana yelled through the ajar door, the Latina wasn't going to put herself into a situation she didn't want to see, so she just yelled out to them through the crack she made by opening the door.

Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other. The blonde wiped away her girlfriend tears. "I voted for you for Prom Queen. I really think you deserve it," Rachel smiled.

The blonde beamed and pecked her girlfriend on the lips. "I better go, before Santana rigs the ballot somehow... Will you be okay?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "I'll just clean up my makeup and I'll see you back inside when you and Santana are finished counting."

The co-head cheerleader nodded and turned to leave. "Good luck, Sweetie," Rachel said with a smile as Quinn left.

* * *

><p>"My count for King was the same as yours. I don't get it. How could Brittany have only gotten four votes? This Dino Prom theme was a smash," Santana whined.<p>

"Well, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she's a girl... You know how basically everyone in school views gay and lesbian relationships. The only reason we don't get shit thrown our way for being lesbians is because we're captains of the Cheerios. People may not do or say anything to us but that doesn't mean they accept us."

"Well, swear this. I don't want to be Queen if Britt isn't King," Santana said as she stood up from the table to go over to Quinn.

"Well, good, because my count for Queen was the same as yours. I won by one vote," Quinn smiled and then thought... She won by one vote... Rachel's vote.

Santana went over to the chalkboard and wrote the numbers that were counted down.

"I won," Quinn said. "It's something that I've kind of always wanted and I don't feel any different."

"Cool," Santana said not really caring... After all she did just find out she lost. "I mean. I guess you deserve to win, right? Being pregnant and getting thrown out and then climbing back to the top of the pyramid."

"You know, we really have had the dream high school careers," Quinn said as she turned to look at her best friend. "Mega-popular, doing whatever we wanted. You know, I'm really not surprised that you and I were the top two candidates."

"Yeah. Well, you know, it would be boring if we weren't so awesome," Santana said with a smirk.

"Don't you want to leave this place having made a difference?" Quinn said.

"What are you thinking?" Santana asked curiously.

"Well there's no way I'm getting up on that stage and dancing with Finn..." Quinn trailed off disgusted. They two girls counted that Finn actually won Prom King. "... And we're the only ones counting the votes..." Quinn trailed off as she began to smirk.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn and Santana finished counting the votes and handing the cardboard cards of who won over to Principal Figgins, Quinn went and found her girlfriend. The brunette was dancing with Brittany; Quinn smiled and walked over to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Rachel spun around and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Brittany said a quick hello to Quinn and then ran off to go find Santana.<p>

"I'm going to need your help with singing the song for the Prom King and Queens first dance," Quinn said to her girlfriend… It still didn't make sense to why Mr. Schue would place Quinn and Santana's duet for the Prom King and Queens first dance, when it was most likely that one of them was going to win Prom Queen.

Rachel pouted. "You didn't win? I really thought you would."

Quinn beamed. "I did win."

The brunette squealed with excitement, then she realized that Quinn still needed help singing while she should be dancing with the Prom King... It didn't make sense... Quinn couldn't be in two places at once... Quinn saw the confusion on her girlfriends face. "I won by one vote... But I didn't want it."

"What? Why not, Quinn? You've always wanted to be Prom Queen."

"I only wanted the crown if you were there by my side..." Quinn trailed off.

"So what did you do?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Hopefully made a difference," Quinn smiled at her girlfriend who still looked confused.

Mr. Figgins stepped up on the stage, "Quite please, children... First, I have an announcement to make: There are reptiles living in McKinley toilets no more. The family of snakes has been safely removed to the zoo, and they can live out their lives in the toilets there. And now, this year's Prom Court… Nominees for the Prom King are: Finn Hudson... Rick 'The Stick' Nelson... And President Brittany S. Pierce. The nominees for Prom Queen: Missy Gunderson... Santana Lopez... And Miss. Quinn Fabray."

Quinn winked at her girlfriend as she left said girlfriend's side to make her way up on stage.

"I would like to invite last year's Queen, sassy male student Kurt Hummel, to crown this year's winners," Principal Figgins asked. Kurt begrudgingly made his way to the stage.

Mr. Figgins then went to open the Prom King cardboard paper, "And... This year's Prom King is... Hmmm... President Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany beamed and made her way to the front of the stage to receive her crown, while everyone clapped. Principal Figgins then opened up the Prom Queen envelope, "And the winner for Prom Queen is... Santana Lopez."

Santana beamed as she walked up and received her crown from Kurt, she turned to Brittany who beamed and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. The Latina didn't care, this was the whole reason why Quinn and her changed who won, they needed to show the school that gender didn't matter. Junior Prom made Kurt and Santana humiliated but now at Senior Prom Brittany was standing up confident... She didn't care she won a male gendered award... That's because Brittany didn't see it as a male gender award and that is what Santana and Quinn wanted to show the whole school. The Latina did actually want to give Prom King and Prom Queen to Quinn and Rachel because Quinn actually won Prom Queen but the blonde shook her head, stating that the Latina deserved the crown after everything she went through last year at Prom.

Rachel walked up on stage and took one of the microphones that Quinn held in her hand. The brunette beamed at her girlfriend and then whispered in her girlfriend's ear, "I'm so proud of you for what you and Santana just showed to the school."

Quinn beamed and held up her microphone. Rachel and Quinn walked to the centre of the stage, while Brittany and Santana made their way down to the floor to dance to their first song as Prom King and Prom Queen. The band started and Rachel and Quinn started to sing 'Take My Breath Away'. Santana and Brittany danced together, beautifully. Even some of the people that were watching had tears in their eyes. Quinn turned to her girlfriend as they sung the duet together and smiled at said girlfriend. What she did tonight... Sacrificing her crown... Just so she could show her schoolmates that there's nothing wrong with being in a homosexual relationship and that love is love, it shouldn't matter the gender... Was totally worth the sacrifice... Because at the end of the night, the person standing next to her, singing this song with her was the only person she really cared about... And that person made her feel like the Prom Queen.


	45. Chapter 45

_I'm going to let you get straight into the chapter. A big thank you to everyone, including a special thank you to my two Beta's: **Comegetit **and** CrestofGlee**._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45:<strong>

Nationals were just around the corner and it was making everyone in the Glee Club a little bit crazy. Sue and her idiot thoughts on how and what they should perform were normal for her but the only people who didn't really listen to her were Quinn, Santana and Brittany because they were the only ones used to it. Puck really listened to the co-head cheerleading coach/Glee Booty Camp coach and really took it seriously, he showed up with a blonde wig and dress on, stating that his stage name was 'Lola', Sue approved, Quinn burst out laughing, Santana actually commented that he kind of turned her on, Brittany just beamed, while everyone else looked disgusted and a little traumatized.

However, all the nonsense was over and the Glee kids were finally in Chicago. It was the night before their performance and they were all down in an auditorium room in their hotel, practicing their dance routines. They were currently working on the girl's number. Mr. Schue still wanted the girls to do a single number together, however Rachel wasn't participating in the number because Mr. Schue wanted the brunette to concentrate on her solo and the group number. Coach Sylvester insisted on having some of her Cheerios dance in the girl's number because she felt like it would be better with more girls, Mr. Schue agreed with Sue because the older blonde did know what it took to win a National title. So Sue Sylvester threatened some of her best Cheerios and told them they had to perform otherwise they wouldn't be able to perform at the cheerleader National competition, so obviously they agreed to dance for the New Directions.

The Glee kids were starting to get a little feisty as they had been practicing for 3 hours straight, Brittany was upset because somehow her blanket and pillow ended up in the pool, Artie was rolling around in his chair eating a massive... Massive... Container of Carmel popcorn. Coach Beiste was helping Puck study, even though the mohawk boy couldn't really study in this loud setting. Mike and Tina were spinning around doing one of the dance routines that everyone was suppose to be watching but weren't. Mercedes and Sam were tweeting each other while sitting next to each other. Kurt and Blaine went missing about 30 minutes ago. The Cheerio girls that Sue picked to come to Chicago were leaning against the wall and watching the whole thing with wide eyes... It was quite entertaining, especially because Santana was yelling at Finn in Spanish because he still couldn't get his steps right and that Rachel was yelling at Joe because he accidentally slipped his hand on Quinn's butt in one of their routine practices. Quinn just stood there smirking while chewing on her lower lip, trying not to laugh, because a jealous Rachel was a hilariously, hot Rachel... Santana was right in her prediction a couple weeks back when she said a jealous Rachel would be feisty... The brunette was yelling at him proclaiming she's the only one allowed to touch Quinn's butt and if he did it again she's throw him out of the Glee Club... Because she was the captain and could do that... Well so she said... Quinn just stood there not caring because she still was pissed off that Joe was in the Glee Club... Even though she tried to let go of what the dreads boy did to Santana and Brittany on Valentine's Day very easily, that didn't mean she forgot about it... The blonde was trying to be the bigger person and forgive him... Just like her girlfriend would have done... But it was really hard, so she just really ignored the boy... But right now as she watched Rachel yelling at him, having one of her diva fits, Quinn just shrugged and let it happened... He deserved a little bit of hate thrown at him and Rachel was the perfect person to do that.

It's not like Quinn hasn't had to handle any of the brunettes diva fits lately. Gosh it's Nationals... Their last chance for the Seniors... So of course Rachel had her diva fits... But least it wasn't as bad as the week of the brunettes NYADA audition. And to make matters better Hiram and Leroy left a day early to Chicago so Quinn could take care of Rachel by herself... The blonde really was the only one that could really handle the brunette... And it was much easier that Hiram and Leroy weren't in the house, so Quinn was able to easily distract her girlfriend, by doing other things...

At that point, Mr. Schue and Sue Sylvester came in to see how the kids were progressing. Once Sue saw what was going on she pulled out her megaphone and yelled in it, "Shut up!"

Everyone immediately turned to their Booty Camp coach and shut up. Sue then turned to Will for him to talk to his students. He gave them all one of his pep talks and then told them to have a 30 minute break and then get back to practicing.

Rachel turned from giving Joe another death stare and walked over to her girlfriend. Quinn was still holding back a laugh and Rachel saw it, she lightly slapped her girlfriend on the arm. "Don't," Rachel whined with a pout.

Quinn giggled and then leaned in to whisper in her girlfriend's ear, "You're so hot when you're jealous."

The blonde pulled back and saw her girlfriend pout turn to a smirk, "Well wasn't it just an hour ago that I saw you clenching your fists because Finn and I were doing our duet part in the group number?"

"Well I had a valid reason, you've dated him... I don't want to see his hands all over my girlfriend... If he seriously tries to kiss you during this performance I'll gladly turn into Santana and go Lima Heights on his ass."

Rachel giggled and then pulled her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "If he ruins our chances of winning by trying to kiss me again you won't be the only one that will be going Lima Heights... I will consider more than just slapping him like last time."

"I'd actually like to see you slap him... I missed the last time you did," Quinn smiled as she pulled her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"I'm not a person who thinks physical violence is the answer but he almost ruined my opportunity to date you... I was so furious," Rachel stated with a pout.

"Well he didn't get in the way of our chance... If anything he made us closer," Quinn said as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

Once they leaned out of the kiss Quinn looked at her girlfriend, "So we have like 25 minutes left of this break, want to go upstairs to our room and make the most of this 25 minutes?" Quinn smirked.

Rachel giggled, "As enticing of an offer that is... That sort of physical activity will wear us out and we're going to be up for a while."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, you have a point... You want to go get some coffee then? I'll buy?" the blonde said, finishing her sentence with a wink.

The brunette again giggled at the cuteness that was her girlfriend. Rachel nodded and smiled. "I'd love a coffee."

The couple then separated from their embrace, Rachel quickly taking her girlfriends hand in hers and they then made their way out of the auditorium room in search of getting a coffee.

* * *

><p>Rachel was at her mirror in their dressing room, she just finished putting on her eyeliner when Quinn came up to her and sat next to her, the blonde was holding the couples ritual bouquet of flowers, a mixture of Gardenia's and Pink Heather's. Rachel turned at her girlfriend surprised to see her blonde holding them, "How did you manage to get these?" the brunette asked as she smiled and took the flowers off her girlfriend and smelled them.<p>

Quinn smiled, "Okay I may have asked my mom to get them, seeing as Mr. Schue wouldn't let us leave... But I wasn't going to break our tradition with not getting you your good luck flowers."

The brunette beamed and leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, "Thank you, baby. They're gorgeous, just liked you."

The co-head cheerleader blushed... Rachel still managed to make her blush.

"All right everyone, gather around!" Mr. Schue said as he walked into the room, "I just want to say a few words before we go out there."

Everyone turned and then walked over to their teacher but Finn interrupted Mr. Schue before the Glee teacher had the opportunity to talk. "Hold on, Mr. Schue. Hold on. You've given us a lot of pep talks over the years, but remember, you told us once that, you know, a teacher's job is done when his students don't need him anymore?"

"Okay. Finn, the floor is yours," Mr. Schue smiled. Quinn rolled her eyes... Why did the tall man child have to say something? Rachel saw Quinn's eyes roll and smiled and grabbed her girlfriends hand and gave it a squeeze. The blonde squeezed back and looked over at her best friend. Santana met Quinn's eyes, the Latina rolled her eyes and then lifted her finger up to her open mouth and pretended that she was going to force herself to vomit. Quinn silently laughed at her best friend.

"Last night we all sat around in a circle after you went to bed and we told stories. But, but then we went around the room, and everybody said what they wanted to win this thing for, and we all said the same thing: we want to win this for you. And I know every year at school Figgins gives away the Teacher of the Year award. But I don't think any of us have to wait to see how we feel about that. You're, like, our Teacher of a Lifetime."

What Finn actually said was kind of nice, so Quinn nodded along and said "Yeah" with some other Glee members, while other's said a "Whoo!" and someone else said "Yeah, definitely."

"Thank you, Finn, all of you. I love you guys so much," Mr. Schue stated. The lights in the room started to flicker indicating they had 5 minutes until stage time, "All right, that's it. Show time. Hands in, everyone."

The Glee kids all got into a show circle and put one of their hands on top of their Glee teachers. "A...mazing!" they all said together as they lift their arms up in the air.

* * *

><p>The New Directions and the Cheerios were on stage doing their stretches and warm-ups as they were about to perform, they actually were the first Glee Club to perform.<p>

A man spoke over the intercom to welcome everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 48th annual National High School Show Choir Competition bought to you in part by Salozy-Edison Chevrolet, where you always save more money! Please give a warm Windy City welcome to our judges... America's sweetheart, Lindsay Lohan! Hollywood gossip legend, Perez Hilton! And Democratic City Councilman representing the new North Side and West Loop corridor, 51st Ward Alderman Martin Fong! I remind you to please turn off all cell phones and pagers..."

Santana walked over to Quinn and Brittany and grabbed both of their hands, "The Unholy Trinity... Starting together... Ending together!"

"Just the way it should be," Brittany beamed. Quinn smiled at both of her best friends and nodded. The Unholy Trinity then got into their places to perform their first number.

The man on the intercom continued, "Please welcome our first contestants, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

The curtains opened and the Glee girls, besides Rachel, and the Cheerio girls performed Lady GaGa's song 'Edge of Glory'. Santana, Quinn and Brittany were at the front of the stage; they actually came up through the floor and were lifted up with a machine to the stage. Sue was spot on when she said that it'd look better with more girls dancing. Rachel watched from the curtains as the girls performed, she never took her eyes off of her girlfriends. Quinn looked beautiful... She looked like she belonged... She looked confident... And when she sung her lines, her sweet soft voice made Rachel shiver.

The Cheerios and Santana and Mercedes quickly left once the stage went dark. Quinn, Tina and Brittany got into a new position and Mike, Kurt and Joe got into their positions. The six Glee members were singing backup to Rachel's solo performance. The brunette walked on stage, a single light shone on her, the music started and she sung Celine Dion's song 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now'. Quinn continued to harmonize to Rachel's voice, the blonde getting goosebumps at hearing Rachel sing... Rachel was phenomenal.

The audience jumped and gave Rachel a standing ovation, the stage lights went dark and the brunette then turned and ran off the stage, she looked at Quinn who was still in her position for the next song and both of them whispered an 'I love you' to the other. The music for Meat Loaf's song 'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' started and the Glee Club performed their group number. The audience jumped up straight away and started to clap to the music. When Rachel ran up on stage and performed her part she quickly turned to her girlfriend and winked when she sang for the first time "Will you make me your wife?" Quinn beamed, as she saw the quick wink.

Once they finished and the curtains dropped the New Directions went wild... They just knew that they would make the top three. After Mr. Schue congratulated all his students, he ushered them into the seats of the auditorium to watch the other Glee Clubs perform. Because they were the first ones to perform they had to wait a few hours until they found out if they made the top three. The New Directions and the Cheerios sat together as Vocal Adrenaline came on; Rachel started to stiffen beside Quinn, obviously nervous, the blonde saw it and grabbed her girlfriends hand to give it a squeeze. Vocal Adrenaline's performance was quite amazing, they performed 'Starships' and 'Pinball Wizard'; they actually had pinball machines as props in their dance routine. Their choreography was sensational, however their vocals were a bit lacking. They showcased a cross-dresser Wade 'Unique' Adams; he/she was really the only good singer. Although Rachel was still nervous that Vocal Adrenaline had a chance at winning... But maybe they should consider changing their name, because really they usually only showcased one voice, last year was Sunshine and the year before that was Jesse St. James... Not really good in the Vocal bit of their name.

Once everyone finished performing Mr. Schue let the kids that had their parents come to Chicago go say hello to them. So Rachel and Quinn ran off in search for Hiram, Leroy, Judy and Shelby, while Santana and Brittany ran off to find the tall blondes parents. Beth was up in a day care facility held at the place. The girl's parents praised the couple on a superb performance; Shelby even stated that she believes they were better than Vocal Adrenaline. The man over the intercom interrupted the family interactions saying that the top three would be announced in 5 minutes time. Rachel and Quinn quickly said their goodbyes and went back to their team.

The New Directions stood together in a circle, each holding onto the person's hand that was next to them as the man on the intercom came back on. "Congratulations to every team that managed to get this far, however, they can be only one winner... The top three Show Choir teams are... From Carmel High, Vocal Adrenaline... From Oregon, the Portland Scale Blazers... And..."

Rachel was squeezing onto her girlfriends hand so hard that Quinn actually thought the brunette was cutting off her circulation and if she didn't remove her hand soon she was scared it was going to fall off. "... From McKinley High..." The New Directions didn't hear the rest of the man talk over the intercom because they didn't need too... They were in the top three... And they went crazy with excitement.

* * *

><p>Vocal Adrenaline, the Portland Scale Blazers, and New Directions were all up on stage, waiting to find out who the winner was. Quinn positioned herself behind Rachel so that the brunette wouldn't grab onto her hand as hard as she did while they were finding out who the top three Show Choir teams were. Brittany and Tina stood next to Rachel both of them holding onto the brunettes hands. The man over the intercom started talking... It wasn't known why the judges weren't talking this time... But Sue Sylvester just thought it was because the judges were ridiculous and unimportant and all they do is make everyone feel weird.<p>

"And now it's time to announce the winner of this year's individual show choir MVP award. From Vocal Adrenaline... Carmel High's Wade 'Unique' Adams!" Everyone clapped for Wade 'Unique', Rachel looked down a little disappointed that she didn't get it, but Quinn quickly whispered into her girlfriend's ear to calm her down, "You're my MVP, baby. Words can't compare to how phenomenal you were out there today." Rachel smiled.

"And now a round of applause to your top three finalists for this year's National Show Choir Championship. In third place... all the way from Oregon, the Portland Scale Blazers!" The Portland Blazers proudly walked up and received their trophy and then left the stage so that it was only New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline left.

The New Directions all had their heads down with their eyes closed preparing themselves for the verdict. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, quiet, please. Congratulations to both teams standing with us onstage. But now, it's time to announce a winner. The 2012 National Show Choir Champions... from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

It felt like the whole auditorium disappeared and it was only the New Directions left standing, confetti started to spray out onto the stage while everyone went wild. Rachel let go of both Tina and Brittany's hand and turned around to embrace her girlfriend. The blonde was the first person she wanted to celebrate this with. Quinn opened her arms wide for her girlfriend to come and embrace her but Rachel had a different idea, she moved her hands up to grasp her girlfriends cheeks and moved up on her tippy toes and smashed her lips against her girlfriends, Quinn quickly moved her hands to her brunettes hips to help keep her upright. The couple smiled into the kiss, Rachel quickly pushed her tongue out while Quinn opened her mouth for her girlfriends tongue to go inside. The kiss was passionate, loving, sweet and dominate all at the same time.

As they pulled back Rachel was sporting a massive Rachel Berry smile, "We did it!" she yelled as she turned away from her girlfriend to go embrace all her other friends.

Quinn overcome with excitement threw herself at Puck who picked her up and swung her around. The blonde looked around while being swung around by Puck and saw Santana sitting on Artie getting spun around... This would probably be the only time you would see the Latina interact with the wheelchair bound boy... Sam had ended up on the ground somehow, Mike and Tina joined the blonde boy, Mercedes was latched onto Kurt, the Cheerio girls were embracing each other, some had even fallen on Sam, Mike and Tina; Blaine was getting a piggy back ride from Finn, Brittany was hugging her cavewoman friend... While Quinn looked around for Rachel, she saw her girlfriend walking over with Mr. Schue to claim their trophy.

Once Mr. Schue and Rachel returned everyone circled around them and yelled out in happiness as they saw the trophy they had worked for three years to get.

* * *

><p>Once the New Directions arrived back at McKinley they walked into the hallway, and everything was silent. They turned the corner and saw that all the students were lined up against the lockers with a banner saying 'Congratulations New Directions', two hockey Jocks came up with Big Quench cups. Rachel froze and Quinn stepped up next to her girlfriend... Quinn had no idea what was going on, slushy facials were banned since the start of the school year, under hers and Santana's orders. The Jocks pulled them back ready to throw them and once they did confetti came out; all the students started to clap while the New Directions started to walk through the halls getting congratulated.<p>

As all the members of the New Directions started to walk through the hallways, it was like every member of the Glee Club became popular overnight. The Cheerios came up to Rachel and gave her a hug, while the brunette stood their shocked, Quinn watched and beamed with love at her girlfriend... Being the centre of attention by the student body was well known by the blonde so she was just happy to let Rachel finally be seen as the popular girl the blonde always knew she was meant to be. Another student walked up to the brunette and asked her if she would sign her year book, Rachel beamed and signed her name with a star at the end.

As the girl turned to leave Rachel watched the girl walk down the hallway, Quinn then came up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "Now I guess everyone can see the popular girl I've always seen!"

Rachel turned around and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. Confetti was then thrown over their heads while some of the girls in the hallway gushed at them stating how cute of a couple they were... Both Quinn and Rachel smiled and said their thanks as they continued to walk down the hallway.

They went to the choir room where Mr. Schue had champagne bottles waiting for them. Like he promised last year, if they won Nationals he'd be the one to give them a drink. Champagne was opened and strayed out over each other.

Rachel took the trophy that was basically as big as she was and walked over to Mr. Schue who was waiting at the glass cabinet and placed it inside for everyone you see. Rachel turned and walked over to her girlfriend who wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist as all the New Directions looked into the glass cabinet where the trophy was on display, they all stood their proud... They finally did it.


	46. Chapter 46

_Heads up to everyone, this is my second last chapter... We are almost finished._

_Also as you all know I'll be leaving on holidays soon. I'm actually heading to the East Coast of America... New York City, Connecticut, Boston, Pennsylvania, Washington DC and Florida... So if anyone lives there or who have traveled there shoot me a PM about places and things I should do and see :D. I've already made a massive list for NYC but I'd love to add to it.  
><em>

_Thank you to my two Beta's**:** **Comegetit **and** CrestofGlee**._

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46:<strong>

It's Graduation week for all of McKinley High seniors. Just after the Glee Club got back from Nationals Mr. Schue was awarded the Teacher of the Year, the New Directions performed a number on his behalf and each individually congratulating him with a celebratory hug and a thank you.

The Glee teacher was leaning up against the choir room door watching Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie re-perform their first ever number they did together as a group, 'Sit Down You're Rockin' the Boat' to the other members of the New Directions. Once they finished Mr. Schue then walked in and walked over to his handy whiteboard and wrote 'Goodbye', he turned around to his students, "This week's assignment is easy. Graduation is just a few days away. There's nothing left to prepare for. Our work here is done, so there's only one thing left to do: Say goodbye. Underclassmen, pick some songs, to say goodbye to the seniors; seniors, pick a song to say goodbye to us."

"A part of me wants to lock these doors and stay in here with everyone forever," Mercedes said sadly.

"We can use the wastebasket for the toilet, and then we could eat Joe for the food, since she's been here the shortest, so we know her the least," Brittany said with a shrug of her shoulders looking over at the dreads boy, who was looking a little freaked out.

Quinn watched Mr. Schue grab his guitar, "I really hope you're about to rap." As much as she disliked when the man was going to rap to them she'd be lying if she said she wouldn't miss it.

Mr. Schue laughs, "No such luck. I'm leading by example here. This one... Is for you guys." He sits down on a stool and performs Rod Stewart's song 'Forever Young'.

Once Mr. Schue dismissed everyone, Rachel walked over to her girlfriend, "Seeing as we don't have any homework or exams left, did you want to spend the afternoon together?"

Quinn turned and smiled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "I actually have somewhere I need to be."

Rachel pouted, "Where are you going?"

"I've asked Puck to come over tonight and I'm going to help him study." The blonde found out while they were at Nationals that the mohawk boy was failing one of his subjects which has resulted in him not being eligible to graduate. But luckily Coach Beiste had a word with Miss. Duesenberry and Puck's been given a second chance to sit another test.

The brunette smiled, "Did you want me to come join you two? I could be very useful."

Quinn chuckled and then shook her head, "I think it's best if I just help him, plus I'm assuming he'll want to bail and I've got something up my sleeve if he tries to run." Rachel nodded. "But you can come over tonight... Snuggle up and watch some movies in bed?" the blonde asked hopeful.

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Okay that sounds lovely."

"And you can stay. I don't have Cheerios practice in the morning." Seeing as the Cheerios won the National Cheerleading Championship last week, Sue has stopped all practices.

Rachel beamed and nodded, "I'll walk you to your car."

Quinn smiled, "Oh, so chivalrous."

The brunette giggled, "Well I've learnt from the best... Come on," Rachel said as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and walked out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>Quinn was at home watching TV downstairs before Puck was due to come over when she heard the front door slam and watched Santana angrily walk up the stairs. Confused, Quinn jumped up and followed her best friend up to the Latina's room. Santana slammed her door shut but the blonde quickly reopened it and saw Santana lying on her bed, faced down in the pillows. Quinn walked over to her best friend's bed and sat down.<p>

"What's up?"

Santana turned to face her best friend, "I don't know what to do," said huffed throwing her head back into the pillows.

"Do about what?" Quinn asked.

The Latina lifted her head off the pillows and answered her best friend, "What am I doing heading to Kentucky? I don't want to go to that cheerleading program at the University of Louisville. I want to go to New York. I'm just as talented as Mercedes, Boy Chang, Lady Hummel or Rachel," Santana whined.

"I thought you got into NYU?" Quinn asked confused. Wasn't it just two days ago that Santana got her letter in the mail saying she's been accepted?

"I can't afford it... And the cheerleading program is a scholarship... It's the only thing I can do."

"Talk to mom... She'll help you," Quinn said with a shrug.

"I can't ask Judes for help like that... College is too expensive, Q."

The blonde shook her head, "San, when will you understand that my mom will help you in any way she can? Mom and I are pretty well off, S. You know that... Ask her... Seriously, she'll want to help you with your dreams."

"You really think so?" Santana asked hopeful.

Quinn nodded. "Absolutely... Plus Rach will like having a friend with her in New York... And I'll only be two hours away from you both."

"Shorty hasn't even got her acceptance letter yet... What makes you think she'll get in?" Santana smirked.

Quinn moved over to lightly punch her best friend. "You know she'll get in... We're talking about Rachel Berry here." Santana nodded. "So what's Britt doing?"

The Latina shrugged, "We haven't really spoken about college."

"What? How could you not talk about it?"

"Every single time I tried she always changed the subject or started to kiss me and I can't help it when B has her lips attached to mine."

The blonde shivered in disgust, while Santana laughed. "Look all she told me is that she wants to dance... And wants to be with me... So she can dance anywhere, so maybe she'll be down to coming to New York."

Quinn sat there and smirked. "What?" Santana asked as she saw the look on her best friends face.

"Nothing... I'm sure B will go to New York with you," the blonde said trying not to give away her other best friend's secret.

Santana nodded and then hopped up, "Is Judes home? I should go speak to her."

"Yeah she's making dinner," Quinn said as she too got up and they both left the Latina's room.

As they exited the room the doorbell rang, obviously being Puck, Quinn sent off a quick text on her phone and then descended the stairs behind her best friend.

Judy answered the door and saw the mohawk boy on the other side, "Noah," she beamed. "Come in... How are you, Sweetie?" It had taken a long time for Judy to be okay and nice to the boy in front of her, because he was the boy that knocked up her daughter but they both have now had moved forward from it.

"Hey, Mrs. F. I'm good. Quinn asked me to come over," he said as he walked in.

"Yes, she informed me... I'm just cooking dinner. You're welcome to stay if you like?"

Puck nodded enthusiastically, he loved Judy's cooking. "Hey Puck," Quinn said as she walked up to the boy and her mother.

"Okay, I better head back into the kitchen... I'll set another plate for you, Noah," Judy said as she walked off.

"I'll help you, Judes," Santana said as she quickly nodded a hello to Puck and then followed the older blonde into the kitchen.

Quinn and Puck then headed up to the blondes room. "So why did you call me over?" Puck asked as the blonde shut her door and then turned around and saw the mohawk boy sitting down on her bed. She walked over and stood in front of him. "When were you going to tell me you were failing Miss. Duesenberry's class?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter."

Quinn pushed the guys shoulder, "It does matter... I told you I was here for you, Puck... You should have come to me," the blonde said a bit pissed off.

"You were dealing with Rachel's audition. I didn't want to come to you... I asked the boys for help."

The blonde punched him harder... "Owww... What the hell was that for, babe?"

"Just because I was helping Rachel doesn't mean I couldn't have helped you... And that was like a mouth ago! You could have come to me after that... Why was it that I had to find out while we were at Nationals that you weren't going to graduate?"

"Why do you even care, Quinn? I'm nothing..." Puck trailed off as he looked down.

"I care because I love you, Puck!"

"Why do you?" Puck stands up as she starts to yell "I'm nothing! Don't you get it?! I'm nothing! I'm the school joke! A failure! You don't know what it's like to be worthless, where nothing you do matters! I feel that way every day of my life! Every damn day!" He says as she starts to cry. Quinn walks over to him and pulls him in for a hug, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry," Puck says as he cries holding on to Quinn.

Once Puck calmed down Quinn pulled back and looked at the boy, "You think that when I was carrying Beth I didn't feel those things?" She took a breath and then kept going, "I felt like the school joke, a failure... I felt worthless... But then when I gave birth to Beth it changed... I saw what we created... How could I feel like a failure after looking down at what we made... You're not worthless, Puck... And I'm going to show you that you're not."

"How?" Puck said as he wiped the last of his tears and sat back down on Quinn's bed again.

"I'm going to help you graduate... I'm going to help you study."

"It's no use. My brain is like a Roach Motel. Once the info checks in, it never checks out," Puck says as he stands up to leave.

Quinn quickly grabs the boy's arm as he tries to leave. "I never thought I'd see the day where Puck would give up and walk away."

"Well that's what Lima losers do, Quinn."

"And you're not one of them!" Quinn said as she raised her voice again.

"I am..." Puck trailed off as he slipped his arm out of Quinn's grasp.

"You are not... Where the hell did the Puck I fell in love with go? He had much more swagger. And you know what questions Miss. Duesenberry's gonna ask you, so you just need to get your confidence back so you can get all that stuff out of the Roach Motel."

Puck turned to Quinn, "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Like this..." Quinn trailed off as she went and opened the door, Puck stood in the blondes room confused... The blonde walked out leaving the boy alone but before Puck started to leave the blonde came back holding Beth in her hands. Beth beamed as she saw the boy "YUCK!" she yelled out as she held her hands out for Puck to take her... Yes Beth just called Puck, Yuck... Quinn actually taught her that. Quinn walked over and gave Beth to Puck.

"You just have to remember that guy you were when we first met. You're the guy who caught the winning touchdown the only game the football team won sophomore year. You're the guy that ate that shaker of pepper on a dare."

"Didn't even puke," Puck said as he looked down at Beth in his arms.

"And you're the guy who knocked up a lesbian," Quinn smirked. Puck looked up and smiled. "You're also the guy who never left... You took care of me while I was lying to everyone... You were the guy that stayed... You didn't give up... You didn't walk away, because you wanted to be there for Beth. Show Beth the kind of guy you are... Let her be proud of her father when she grows up."

Puck looked at Quinn and nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back Downstairs:<strong>_

Santana walked in behind Judy, the Latina grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then turned to the blonde, who was chopping up some vegetables. "Judes... Can we talk?" Santana said nervously.

Judy stopped her chopping and looked over at the Latina; she could tell in the girl's tone of voice it was serious. "What is it, Sweetie?"

The Latina walked over and sat on a stool while Judy stood on the other side of the kitchen bench. "It's about college." Judy nodded and then walked over to take a seat next to Santana.

Santana then told Judy all about how she has a scholarship for Louisville and how she'd rather go to NYU to study. Judy grabbed the Latina's hand and gave it a squeeze as Santana was looking down at her feet too nervous at what outcome she was about to hear. "I'll help you, Sweetie."

The Latina looked up surprised. "Really?"

Judy beamed, "Of course."

Santana stood up and pulled Judy in for a hug. "Thank you, Judy... Thank you!"

Just as they pulled back from their embrace there was a knock on the door. Judy excused herself and opened the door, she saw Shelby holding onto Beth on the other side. "Hello Judy, Quinn asked if I could bring Beth around."

Judy nodded and smiled, "She told me her plan... Come in."

They went into the kitchen. Santana said her hellos and took Beth in her arms. A few minutes later, Quinn came downstairs and smiled. Beth looked up and squealed "INN." Quinn walked over and picked up Beth. "How's it going, Sweetie?" Judy asked.

"I think this is going to work... I just need Beth to come up with me," Quinn looked down at Beth, "You want to go say hello to Puck, Beth?"

"Yes!" Beth said enthusiastically.

Quinn then quickly left and walked up the stairs with Beth in her arms.

* * *

><p>The next day, Quinn walked up to her girlfriend at her locker. "This freshman just gave me a hug and told me to never change. Poor thing is too young to realize that change can be so good," Quinn said smiling.<p>

Rachel turned and beamed "It sure is," the brunette said as she handed her girlfriend an envelope. "There."

"What's this?" Quinn asked as Rachel handed over the letter.

"Daddy dropped it off... He thought I might want it straight away," Rachel smiled. Quinn turned the envelope over and read the Yale logo up on the left hand corner. Quinn looked up at her girlfriend.

"Open it," Rachel said.

So Quinn did, as she flipped open the letter and read the content she looked up at the brunette and beamed. "You got in!"

Rachel beamed and nodded as Quinn threw her arms around her girlfriend. "I may not have gotten an early acceptance letter like you, but I got in..." Rachel trailed off as she pulled out of the hug. "I'll go if I don't get into NYADA."

"That's not going to happen... But it's still great to know you got in and considered going for me," the blonde said as she beamed and leaned in to plant her lips on to her girlfriend's.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Quinn arrived home after Glee, as she walked into the kitchen she noticed her mother was sitting on a stool reading through some files on the kitchen bench. "You're home early," Quinn said as she grabbed a juice out of the fridge.<p>

Judy looked up and smiled at her daughter, "I thought to spend the evening with you and Santana... I'm not going to get many more days of you two being around."

"Santana's going to her parents for dinner," Quinn told her mom.

"Oh... Well we could still have some mother, daughter time... I'm going to really miss you, Quinnie."

"Santana and I will come back for the holidays," Quinn said with a small smile.

The older blonde nodded, "I know... It's just not going to be the same with you two not always around..." Judy trailed off. She then leant over and handed Quinn a stack of mail. "These came for you today, Sweetie."

Quinn flipped through all the mail she had, they were all colleges she applied for in New York. She searched for the Columbia University one and opened it. She read over it and then looked at her mother, "I got in..."

Judy jumped up and walked around to her daughter, "Of course you did, Sweetie... Congratulations."

"What am I going to do?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked as she separated from the hug.

"Should I go?"

"I thought you and Rachel already spoke about this."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah but this changes things... I've been accepted to Columbia... That was my second preference."

"But Yale was your first, Sweetie."

"Yes, but Columbia is a better ranked school than Yale... And Rachel's not going to be in New Haven."

"Yes, but you have dreamed of going to Yale since you were little, Quinn... And you and Rachel said you will do the long distance thing... And we know New Haven's not that far away from New York."

The younger blonde nodded, "But I'm going to miss her so much, mom... What if something happens between us... I know we say that we will be able to get through this... But no-one knows for sure... Shouldn't I go to Columbia so I know we will be safe? That I know I'll still have her..." Quinn trailed off as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Come here, Sweetie," Judy said as she led Quinn into the lounge room and motioned for her daughter to join her on the couch.

"Even if you go to Columbia you can't know that you two will be okay... And that's why Rachel wants you to go to Yale... It's your first preference for a reason, Sweetie. She doesn't want you to regret not going because of her."

Quinn nodded, "I know... But I don't want to lose her, mom." Even though Quinn and Rachel have spoken on numerous occasions about this that doesn't mean that Quinn has let go of this fear of losing the brunette.

"And who says you're going to lose her? I watch you two together... What you have is special" Judy said as she started to rub her daughters back to comfort her.

The younger blonde nodded, "I know... I just wish I could get over this fear... I just wish I could do something to tell not just myself but her that we will be okay... I love her so much, mom... I never thought I'd be capable of loving anyone as much as I love her... And I've been in love with her longer than anyone knows... I just want to do something to let her know I love her no matter what's going on between us while we're away from each other."

"Well maybe you can do something," Judy said as she stopped rubbing her daughters back as Quinn looked up hopeful.

"I've heard about how chivalrous you have been when it comes to yours and Rachel's relationship... Hiram and Leroy told me you even went to them and asked permission to date Rachel..." Quinn started to blush but nodded. "You're very old school when it comes to your relationship with Rachel aren't you?"

Quinn nodded. "Well maybe you can do something that a lot of gentlemen use to do before they married a girl..." Judy trailed off with a smile.

The younger blonde nodded her head as she listened to what her mother had to say.

* * *

><p>Santana sat around the dining room table with her mother and father. She was starting to get comfortable around them again. It was still a work in progress but both her parents were really trying. Maribel entered the room with dessert, as she handed Santana's hers the younger Latina saw a red envelope with a gold ribbon on top, on the side of her plate.<p>

Santana looked at her mother for an explanation. "It's your graduation present. I was gonna put it in a piñata but your dad thought this was more elegant."

The younger Latina looked over at her father, "Thank you," she said seriously. She didn't want to have to smash a piñata. Dr. Lopez smiled and nodded. Santana started to open it up and her face turned into surprise as she looked up at her parents. "Okay, hold up. Have you had this money the whole time? Why haven't you been spending this?"

"I haven't been spending it because for the past 18 years I've been saving all my extra change, tax rebates, and Christmas bonuses so I could help you pay for college," Maribel smiled.

"But you threw me out... Why didn't you use it then?" Maribel and Dr. Lopez felt a pang of pain, but Santana wasn't someone to hold back the truth. So Maribel took a breath and then answered her daughter. "Because not a day went by that we still didn't love you Ma'ja... We kept on believing that we would see you again."

"But Judy's paying for my college," Santana said to her family.

Dr. Lopez nodded, "You can tell Judy that you don't need her to pay for you anymore."

"I can't do that... I love Judes, and she was willing to help... I want her to help me... You know what, keep it..." she said as she tried to hand the envelope back.

Maribel shook her head. "Use it for something else... We trust you... Maybe it could be used for an apartment in New York... Or maybe it could go into a fund for when you and Brittany get married and start having a family yourself."

Santana looked over at her parents surprised, "Are you serious?"

Dr. Lopez nodded. "We're trying Ma'ja... We're trying to be accepting... Take the money."

The young Latina stood up and walked around the table to hug her parents and thank them.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Quinn, Santana and Judy were lazing around watching TV when Brittany let herself into the Fabray house, she tended to do that a lot but none of the people who lived in the Fabray residence minded.<p>

"Hey," Brittany said as she turned around the corner, a massive smile on her face.

"Hey babe." "Hi, B." "Hello, Sweetie." They all said at the same time. "What's up, Britt?" Santana said as she stood up from the couch and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Could we talk for a bit?" Brittany asked nervously.

Santana saw the nervousness in her girlfriend's voice so nodded. "My room? Or somewhere else?"

"Your rooms fine, babe," Brittany forced a smile and then walked her way up to her girlfriends room, Santana nervously followed.

Once the Latina shut the door she turned to her girlfriend. "Okay... Please don't get mad," Brittany said.

Santana scrunched up her whole face confused, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I've kind of lied to you all year."

The Latina started to get really nervous. She then looked down and saw an envelope in her girlfriend's hand. Brittany saw her girlfriend look at the envelope, so Brittany walked over to her the Latina and lifted up the envelope, however she didn't hand it to her girlfriend. "This is why."

"What is it?"

"It's my acceptance letter to Juilliard."

Santana shook her head, surprised, "What?!"

"All year I've been getting tutored from Rach. You know how I want to dance... Well I want to dance in Juilliard... And I had to get my grades up to get in, so I asked Rach to help me and here's my acceptance letter... I got in," Brittany shyly smiled.

The Latina didn't know what to do... Too much information was going through her head... But the main one was all she really cared about now... She'd find out about everything else later... All she cared about was the fact that Brittany was just accepted into Juilliard. She looked up at her girlfriend and beamed, "You got into Juilliard?"

Brittany smiled shyly again, "Yeah."

Santana flung her arms around her girlfriends, "I knew my baby was smart," she said as she lifted up Brittany and swung her around while in a hug. Brittany just giggled.

* * *

><p>The next day found Quinn walking to her coach's office. She saw Coach Roz leave just as she walks over to enter Sue's office. Quinn walked in dressed in a gorgeous colourful sundress holding onto a rectangular box. As she walks in she starts talking to her Coach. "Hey, Coach. It's my Cheerios uniform..." she trailed off as she places the box on Sue's desk, "...dry-cleaned and pressed. You were kind enough to let me wear it again, and I figured it was only right to return it in case you wanted to pass it on. Maybe some underclassman who's about to be the new team captain?"<p>

Sue quickly looks into the box and then closes it and hands the box back over to Quinn "You keep it. I'm retiring this uniform... Also I wasn't kind enough... I do remember two lesbians blackmailing me to become co-head cheerleaders... Sit."

Quinn smiles at the memory and then places the box on a chair to her right and sits down. "You know, when I first laid eyes on you, Q, I thought you reminding me of a young Sue Sylvester, but looking at this amazing woman sitting across from me right now, I realize I was wrong. You're nothing like me. You're better. Sure, I'm as smart as you are and every bit as pretty, but somehow you're slightly less evil. And I admire that. I admire you, Quinn Fabray. I admire your perseverance."

Sue stands up and walks around her table and leans against it. "You're gonna go so far, kiddo. And I'm gonna have the best time watching you do it. And I'm gonna get to say, 'Hey, I remember her from way back when... Way back when she was a big pressed lemon and lying about who the father of her unborn child was'."

Tears escaped Quinn's eyes. The blonde stands up and hugs her Coach, "I'm going to miss you!" Quinn may get pissed off and hate her Coach on many occasions but deep down they had a strong, yet weird relationship.

"I don't see how that's possible, but thank you," Sue says as her voice starts to break overcome with emotions as she holds onto Quinn.

As they separate Rachel knocks on the door, she freaks out for a little bit as she sees both her girlfriend and Sue Sylvester wiping their eyes. "Sorry to interrupt... Puck's just about to find out if he's passed his test of not, and I thought you may want to be there... The rest of the seniors from Glee are going to be there for him."

Quinn nodded, grabbed her box with her Cheerio uniform in it and then turned to leave with her girlfriend. Before they left Sue's office the Coach yelled out to them, "Rachel," Sue said as Rachel turned around... She still wasn't use to having the Cheerio Coach call her by her first name. "Good luck on Broadway."

Taken back from hearing kind words escape the older blondes mouth all she managed to say was "Thank you." Sue nodded and turned around to go sit back behind her desk.

Quinn and Rachel walked out of the Coaches office. "That was a surprise," Rachel voiced.

The blonde nodded as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, "She said something nice to me too."

"You have a very strange relationship with Ms. Sylvester," Rachel said as she looked over at her girlfriend.

Quinn smiled, "Oh, I know."

Santana joined the couple walking in the hallway, "You two on your way to see if Puck flunked or not?"

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Okay, cool... I'll join you." As they were walking down the hallway Santana turned to Rachel. "Rachel, thanks for helping Britt," she said as they continued to walk, she didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but she did have to say thank you to the little brunette for helping out her girlfriend.

Rachel smiled and nodded. They then rounded the corner to find Puck standing with Finn, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Still waiting for Miss. Duesenberry to finish grading my test. If I don't pass, it's open season on all faculty tires!" Puck yelled out looking at the closed door.

The teacher then opened up the door and Rachel tried to grab the test but Miss. Duesenberry quickly handed Puck the test. He walked down the hall to look at it by himself.

"What's it say?" Finn said.

He turns around and lifts the test up in the air and beams "C-! It's a Puckerman A+! I'm graduating!"

Cheers erupted. Quinn quickly throws her box on the floor and pulls herself in a hug with the mohawk boy. "I'm so proud of you."

Puck beamed and whispered in her ear "Thank you, Quinn... For never giving up on me."

The blonde pulled back and smiled, "I'm always here for you, Puck. Just like I know you will be there for me... We're kind of bonded for life."

The mohawk boy smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn walked together to the choir room after getting a text from Santana. "Do you know what Santana wants?" Rachel asked.<p>

Quinn shrugged, she had no idea. Once they entered the choir room Santana was standing in front of everyone, the Latina turned and saw her best friends enter the room and scoffed at them, "Bout bloody time! Hurry up, I needz to ask you all something before Britt realizes something is up," Santana said as she turned around to look at everyone from the Glee Club besides Brittany.

"Okays, I needz all your help..." Santana trailed of and started talking.

* * *

><p>The next day had Quinn walking with her best friend, "You really sure about doing this, San?"<p>

Santana stopped walking and looked over at her best friend, "I've never been more sure about anything before."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "You know if anyone else was doing this I wouldn't approve... But I know you and I believe you're making the right choice."

The Latina nervously smiled. She fixed the strap on her guitar and started to walk again. She got to the door of the cafeteria and saw all her Glee friends standing there waiting for her. She walked up to them and wiped the sweat off her hands on her dress, "Thank you all for helping me."

They all smiled and nodded. Quinn leaned in and whispered in her best friend's ear, "You've got this."

Santana took a big breath in and out and nodded, she then stood at the entrance of the cafeteria and looked over at why she was doing this... Even though the blonde wasn't looking at her said blonde calmed her completely down.

Santana walked in and started to strum on her guitar, this was the first time she was showing anyone besides Brittany, Quinn and Rachel, that she could play. Everyone turned around at the sound of hearing the music and Brittany locked eyes with her girlfriend's. As Santana was about to open her mouth to sing, Sam and Puck entered the cafeteria, strumming along with the Latina.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day,_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

Joe and Finn then entered each holding onto a single red rose and walked over to Brittany and handed her the two flowers. The blonde shyly smiled as she took the two red roses. Joe and Finn then started to harmonize with the Latina. Brittany then looked back at Santana as the Latina still sang, slowly making her way over.

_I don't know why I'm scared,_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

Mercedes, Tina and Mike, then walked into the cafeteria doing the exact same thing Finn and Joe just did.

_If I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say_

_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared,_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

Joe walked over and grabbed the Latina's guitar off her. Kurt and Blaine then walked in and started to harmonize with the rest of the Glee group, walking over to Brittany and both handed her a single red rose. Santana then started to walk closer to her girlfriend as she sung, while Puck, Sam and Joe played the guitars.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

Quinn and Rachel then made their entrance, both too holding onto a single red rose. As they handed the flower over to their best friend they both leant down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Quinn and Rachel then joined the semi circle the rest of the Glee members had made and started to harmonize with Santana.

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)_

_I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

Santana finally got to her girlfriend and bent down on one knee, she grabbed a hold of both Brittany's hands, as the blonde stood and looked down at her girlfriend singing up at her.

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_Come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts._

Santana released her hands from her girlfriends and went into her pocket to grab out a small square box. Once she grabbed it out she looked up at her girlfriend, whose eyes had filled with tears.

"Britt... Do you remember that day in the park... When we were watching the ducks... When you leant over and kissed me for the first time?" Brittany smiled and nodded. "When your lips landed on mine I knew in that moment that I didn't want anyone else's kisses but yours. We may have had a lot of hard times but the one thing that didn't change was that you were always there... You were there when I was struggling with who I was... You never gave up on me... You waited patiently until I was ready..." Santana took a breath and continued, "When all the stuff that was going on with my parents, you never left me... You're the only one that's never left, Britt." Santana's eyes started to fill with tears. "You're my best friend, Brittany. You always have been and I always want you to be... Brittany I promise to be there for you if you ever have hard times like I did... I promise to hold you tight and let you cry on my shoulder... I promise to never let a day go by without telling you how much you mean to me... To tell you each and every day that I love you..." Santana flicked opened the box and then re-locked her eyes with her blonde, "Brittany Susan Pierce will you marry me?" Santana said as tears started to escape her eyes.

Brittany beamed down at her girlfriend and started to nod her head as more tears fell from her blue eyes. "Yes, San... Yes... It will always be yes."

All the members of the Glee Club started to cheer and clap. Santana quickly put the ring that was encased in the box on Brittany's left ring finger. Everyone else in the cafeteria started to clap. Santana stood up and looked into the eyes of the love of her life. "I love you so much, Britt."

"I love you too, San," Brittany said as she pulled her fiancé in for their first kiss as an engaged couple. Once Brittany pulled back she looked in to her fiancé eyes, "My heart always belonged to you, San."

Santana beamed. The New Directions ran up to the newly engaged couple and wrapped themselves all in a group hug. Quinn and Rachel we're the first ones to get to the couple, they both wrapped themselves around their best friends and both Quinn and Rachel were crying in joy at what they just witnessed.

* * *

><p>It was graduation day. Last night had all of New Directions over at the Fabray residence for the celebration of the new engaged couple. Brittany's parents and even Santana's parents came around to celebrate with the girls.<p>

But now there were new things to celebrate... The seniors were graduating... Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike and Finn were all dressed in red graduation gowns. Together they walked through the halls of McKinley on their way to the auditorium for graduation.

Class of 2012 WMHS was held up high in the auditorium. Principal Figgins asked Puck and Finn to perform while he called out the names of the graduates. So Puck and Finn decided to sing Bruce Springsteen's song 'Glory Days'. Each year 12 graduate entered through an auditorium curtain and walked through the audience to walk up to the stage to receive their diploma.

"Rachel Berry," Principal Figgins said. Rachel proudly opened up the curtains as everyone clapped along to the music. She waved proudly up to her father's and then looked into the crowd for Shelby, who was standing next to Judy and waved up at them. She then strolled down to the stage and walked up as Principal Figgins called the next person. She thanked Ms. Pillsbury and then stood up on stage and waited for her friends to be called.

"Michael Chang Jr." Was the next name to be called out of the Glee seniors. He walked over and hugged Tina and waved to his parents and then walked up on the stage and then after he got his diploma he walked over to Rachel giving her a hug.

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn opened up the curtain and saw her mother next to Shelby. Shelby was holding onto Beth so Quinn blew the little girl a kiss, Judy waved proudly as she patted her eyes with a tissue.

"Finn Hudson." The tall boy jumped up from playing the drums and walked over to grab his diploma and then he walked back to continue to play for the other graduates that were still to come.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt opened the curtains and started crying straight away. He walked over to Blaine who gave him a tissue to wipe his eyes, on the way down Burt Hummel yelled out in the crowd, "That's my boy!"

"Mercedes Jones." She walked through the curtain and spotted Sam, she walked over and gave him a peck on the lips and then walked down to walk up on stage. She spotted her parents and gave them a bright smile.

"Santana Lopez." Santana beamed as she opened up the curtains, she quickly found Judy and waved up at her. She then found her parents standing next to her soon to be parents-in-law and waved up at them.

"Brittany Pierce," was the next Glee member that Principal Figgins called out. She opened up the curtain and danced as she walked down to claim her diploma and then walked over to her fiancé and friends. The blonde wrapped her arms around Santana as they both danced to the music.

"Noah Puckerman." Puck walked over to Ms. Pillsbury and thanked her kindly as she handed him his diploma, he flicked over the tassel on his cap from right to left just like every other senior had done. He walked over to his friends as he played the guitar again.

Once all the seniors received their diplomas Principal Figgins closed the ceremony. "Ladies and gentlemen... I present to you William McKinley High's class of 2012!" Everyone cheered as all the seniors grabbed their caps and threw them up in the air. Quinn then looked to her left were her girlfriend stood and pulled her in for a kiss... They graduated.

* * *

><p>That afternoon found Rachel and Quinn sitting together overlooking the town. The brunette was clutching onto an envelope as they sat and watched the specks of movement they could see within the town.<p>

Rachel took a breath and looked over at Quinn. "Kurt didn't get in," she said as tears filled her eyes. Quinn nodded and pulled her girlfriend in for a hug. Kurt found out he didn't get into NYADA just before Rachel was about to open up her envelope, Blaine called her to let her know. The brunette got too freaked out to open hers amongst her father's and Shelby so she turned to Quinn and asked her to drive her somewhere. Quinn had no idea who called her girlfriend and what was said until just then when Rachel told her that Kurt didn't get in.

"Kurt doesn't have a backup... What will he do?" Rachel said before she turned to look in the hazel eyes she loves. "Thank you," Rachel said before Quinn could have answered the question Rachel previously asked.

"For what?" Quinn whispered out curiously.

"For giving me a backup." Quinn nodded and held tightly onto her girlfriend.

"Kurt did everything he could have done to try and get in..." Quinn trailed off, while Rachel nodded. "He'll figure out what he wants to do... I think he just needs to grieve for a bit and Blaine will be there for him... And so will we," Rachel nodded again.

Quinn looked down at the envelope still clutching in her girlfriends hands, "Are you going to open it?"

Rachel handed it over to Quinn. "You open it."

The blonde looked surprised that her girlfriend would ask her this. "I opened your Yale one, it seems only fit that you open my NYADA one."

Before Quinn took the letter she looked at her girlfriend. "You should do it."

Rachel shook her head, "I want you to. Whatever happens I know you will be here for me... I'll be upset if I don't get in but I'll also be happy because I'm going to Yale with you if I don't get in... Please open it."

Quinn nodded and grabbed the letter. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and read it. Rachel was staring at the letter trying to see if she could read through the back of it, but she couldn't so she looked up at her girlfriend to try and decipher what was written on her girlfriends face. Quinn looked up and handed the letter over to Rachel. "I think you need to read this," Quinn said with a straight face.

Rachel's eyes went wide, as fear crept over her. She snatched the letter out of her girlfriend's hands and read over it. "I got in," she whispered out, overcome with shock. Quinn then started to beam as Rachel looked from the letter up to her. "I got in," Rachel said again.

"I knew you would, baby," Quinn beamed.

"I got into NYADA," Rachel said again, still shocked, but her face was starting to fill with happiness.

The blonde just sat there next to her girlfriend, as she watched said girlfriend come to terms with the fact that she just got into NYADA. "Quinn... I'm going to live in New York," Rachel said as she finally started to beam.

Quinn continued to beam while she nodded. "So I guess when we leave tomorrow we can actually search for a place for you to live?"

Rachel's eyes went wide as the realization of everything started to really flow in, she looked over at her girlfriend and beamed her Rachel Berry megawatt smiled and flung herself at her girlfriend, Quinn flew back to the ground but laughed as she held tightly onto her brunette. "Congratulations," Quinn whispered out.

The brunette leant up still laying on top of her girlfriend who was looking up at her. Quinn pulled her hand up and moved the brunette's hair that was cascading over her beautiful face behind her ear. Rachel beamed at the sweet touching gesture. Then she looked down at Quinn, "Do you think Santana and Brittany would like to live with me... We could get a two bedroom place and then when you come to visit you could see them as well... Maybe that's not a good idea... They just got engaged... Maybe they want to be alone... Maybe I should actually stay in the NYADA dorms and get the whole NYADA experience... But I'd love to be with my best friends... But then I'd have to commute to the NYADA building and that would mean we'd have to find a place to stay that's also close to Juilliard and NYU... Oh my god! Brittany got into Juilliard that means I could go and check it out... I've always wanted too... When do you think I'd get my first Broadway audition... Oh my gosh I should start preparing song choices right now!"

"Rachel!" Quinn laughed, half yelled to get her girlfriends attention.

Rachel stopped and re-locked her eyes with her girlfriend's. "We have plenty of time to figure this out."

The brunette nodded and beamed. "I got into NYADA! Quinn, I got in," she said and she leant down and captured her girlfriend in an earth-shattering kiss.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel walked hand in hand down the halls of McKinley the day after they graduated... It also marked a special day for the couple... It was their one year anniversary.<p>

Rachel turned to Quinn, "I thought when you graduated you're not supposed to come back to the school," the brunette said as Quinn lead her through the halls.

Quinn turned and smiled, "I wanted to show you something before we leave to New York this afternoon."

"How did you even manage to get us in here?"

"I asked Sue for a favor," Quinn smiled.

As they rounded the corner, Quinn turned to stand in front of Rachel. The brunette stopped walking and looked at her girlfriend. "I want you to close your eyes."

Rachel scrunched up her face confused, but nodded, she closed her eyes and Quinn placed one of her hands over her girlfriend's eyes and then turned to start walking again, she lead her girlfriend to a classroom which was already opened, she guided the brunette in and stopped. Rachel stopped as she felt her girlfriend stop. Quinn pulled her hand off of Rachel's eyes, "You can open them now."

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw in front of her, the whole room was lit with candles, and on a single two seater table had a vase of flowers of what the brunette didn't know, but she knew that within a few minutes her girlfriend would tell her. There was an envelope placed leaning up against the vase, with Quinn's beautiful handwriting on it with a simple name 'Rachel' on it.

Quinn saw Rachel looking at the envelope, "Open it, it's for you."

The brunette made her way over to the table, while Quinn followed behind. Rachel picked it up and opened it up and then read it. Quinn explained what it was while Rachel was reading over it. "It's a Metro North pass from New York to New Haven. I got one for me into New York. This is just something small to show you that I'll be coming to visit as much as I can, and obviously also letting you know that you can come visit me whenever you want to or need to."

"Thank you. Thank you. It's so sweet," Rachel said and she looked up and pulls Quinn into a hug.

Quinn started to get nervous as she walked over to grab the flowers out of the vase. The vase wasn't filled with water so the stems didn't leak water all over the floor. The blonde stood in front of her girlfriend, they were both standing in front of the two seater table. Quinn looked into her girlfriends brown orbs, "I know I don't need to tell you with flowers anymore but flowers have become special in our relationship and it just felt right to do it this way..." Quinn trailed off.

Rachel smiled and nodded, "It's perfect, Quinn. I love it when you give me flowers."

"Okay... Well... Do you remember all those times you asked me when I actually started to like you... But I never told you. I changed the subject or I would ask you if I could tell you another time?" Rachel smiled and nodded. Quinn picked out a red flower and handed it to her girlfriend. "This is a Gloxinia, it means 'love at first sight'..." the blonde trailed off as Rachel gasped as she held out her hand to receive the flower. "The first time I met you was in this very room..." she pointed to the table that was right next to them, where the vase now stood empty. "This was the table we were on when you introduced yourself to me... You were so vibrant and adorably cute..." Rachel's eyes started to fill with tears. "...There was something about you that made me intrigued... You were the first girl that made me question my sexuality... And that honestly scared me."

Rachel nodded. "But no matter how hard I tried to hide my feelings for you... I obviously couldn't..." Quinn trailed off as she picked out another flower. It was a stemmed flower with lots of little blue flowers on it. "This is a blue Salvia, which means 'I think of you'. As much as I tried to hide my feelings I just couldn't... I continued to think of you... And maybe I tried to turn my love for you to hate and that's why it took me longer to actually accept my feelings for you but there was never a day that went by that I didn't think of you." Quinn's hazel orbs started to fill with tears. Rachel stood there silent... She had no idea how strong Quinn's feelings for her were. The brunette's tears started to pour out onto her cheeks.

Quinn handed Rachel her next flower. It was a pink and blue bunch of little flowers attached to one stem. "So this brings me to my next flower, I know it's not that pretty but it just makes what I'm about to say so much more meaningful..." the blonde trailed off, Rachel quickly wiped her tears just before she grasped the flower in her hands. "This is a Statice which means 'lasting beauty'... Do you remember our conversation in the bathroom during Prom?" Rachel nodded and smiled, "How could I forget that."

Quinn beamed. "Well this is basically a flower because of that. You told me how I make you feel beautiful and like the most popular girl in school..." the blonde trailed off as Rachel nodded. "I saw your beauty the first time I laid eyes on you... And it never went away... But this flower doesn't just represent your lasting beauty... It represents the beauty that I hid for all those years... The part of me I hid because I was too scared to let it shine... But when I chose to accept it and let you in, you helped me open it up... I might make you feel beautiful every day but you make me feel beautiful both inside and out every day... You were the first person who really accepted me and loved me for me..." Quinn said as tears escaped her orbs. "So as ugly as this flower looks it's really the meaning inside the flower that is what's relevant... And that's just like me... You were the first one to look inside and find what I was hiding... You helped me bring that person out. Rachel, you make me feel pretty when you're around..." Quinn trailed off as she choked back on her tears.

Rachel placed the flowers her girlfriend had given her on the table and walked in her blondes personal space, she lifted up her hand to wipe away Quinn's tears, "Quinn..." she whispered out as she leaned up and captured her girlfriend in one of the most loving kisses they had ever shared together.

Once the two leaned back and got their emotions back together, Quinn pulled out two more flowers and headed them over to Rachel, which meant the blonde only had one flower left. Quinn points to one of the flowers that Rachel was just given, it was a purple flower, "This is a purple Tulip. Firstly a Tulip means 'symbol of the perfect lover', but a single purple Tulip means 'forever love'..." Quinn then pointed to the other flower she just gave Rachel, it kind of looked like a little branch with red berries on it, "This is an Arbutus, which means 'You're the only one I love'..."

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered out as fresh tears started to form in the brunettes eyes.

"Before I'll say what I want to say I want you to have this last flower." Quinn handed the last flower over to Rachel, it wasn't just one single flower on the stem, it had what looked like hundreds of little pink flowers on the single stem. "To be honest I think the name is perfect... Especially when it comes to you... It's called a Berrirose and means 'choose your destiny, I won't give up my promise and I'll love you forever'."

Quinn started to cry again as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a small square jewelry box, Rachel gasped as she saw the small black velvet box Quinn pulled out. But Quinn didn't go down on one knee she stayed upright in front of Rachel. The blonde looked at her girlfriend, they both locked eyes with the other as fresh tears started to pour out of each other's eyes. Quinn flicked opened the box, but she didn't look down, she however watched Rachel's eyes lower to the open box, inside was a plain gold band ring. "This isn't a wedding proposal..." Quinn trailed off. Rachel moved the flowers she was holding and placed them on the desk where she placed the other ones. The brunette then looked up at her girlfriend.

"But it is a promise..." Quinn said as she took the ring out of the box. "It's my promise to you." The blonde lifted the ring up to Rachel's eyesight; inside the ring was a tiny engraving that said 'My Promise to You, Love Quinn'. Quinn moved the ring back down and then the couple re-locked eyes. "This is a promise that one day I will actually get down on one knee in front of you and ask to marry you. Today marks our one year anniversary and as much as I would love to propose to you right now I don't think we're ready for something like that." Rachel nodded because she felt the same way. "However, that doesn't mean I don't think that I will never do it... I fell for you the first time I laid eyes on you in this room, and I don't plan on going anywhere... I want you by my side for the rest of our lives... I want to hold onto you when you're upset and I want to pull you back to reality every single diva fit you have... I don't want to kiss you on the lips for a month before a big audition..." Rachel gave out a little chuckle as Quinn smiled and continued, "...But I want to open those doors you can't touch... I want to sit in the seats in a Broadway theatre every single night and watch you shine your star so bright... I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you every day... But for the next four years that's not going to happen... I'm going to New Haven and you're going to New York." Rachel's hands went to cover her mouth as she choked back a sob that tried to escape. "I have no doubt that we will get through this... But I'm being realistic here when I say it's not going to be easy... We will have our ups and downs and we will most probably have our fights... But this ring..." Quinn said as she held it up to her girlfriend's eyesight again. "...Will remind you of the promise I made to you in this room... That when I'm not around and you're struggling with a diva fit or you just want a cuddle from me or after a fight we may have, I want you to look down at this ring and know that when the time is right I will be placing another ring on your other ring finger."

Rachel lowered her hands from her mouth. "Quinn... I don't know what to say..." Rachel trailed off as she wiped tears off her cheeks.

"Just say you accept my promise and you will wear this every day, until I replace it?"

The brunette beamed and new tears poured down her face. She started to nod as she held up her right hand for Quinn to place the promise ring on the brunette's small, delicate ring finger. "Yes... Yes... Of course it's a yes, Quinn." Quinn beamed, with shaky hands as she placed the gold ring on her girlfriend's right hand ring finger.

Quinn grasped Rachel's hand in hers as they both stared down at the ring... Quinn lifted up the brunette's right hand and placed a soft chaste kiss on top of the ring. She locked eyes with her girlfriend as she kissed her girlfriend's hand... Silently promising that she will be placing another ring on the other hand at one point in their lives together.


	47. Epilogue

_Here we are… The last chapter. There will be no authors note at the end of this chapter because I don't want to leave this story with words from me, but words from Quinn and Rachel. _

_What a ride… I can't believe I've actually finished my first fanfic… From the bottom of my heart I want to thank each and every one of you who have come across my story and read it to the end. _

_I want to personally thank each reviewer: **Aaml-sp5****, ****Ad3n****, ****aquarius127****, ****areid731****, ****Avardsin****, ****BonesFABERRY****, ****Callie1121****, ****CarolineSC****, ****caseyrn12****, ****croque****, ****Deceido****, ****devilgrrl182****, dreaming2012, ****esinger****, ****faberry14****, ****FaberryBRA****, faberrydragon, ****GallagherGirl530**** , gleecastlefan14, ****glee-fanatic1408****, ****gleegirl116****, ****, ****ichigo111981****, ****icesk8er****, ****ithurtssobeautifully****, ****Jamison08****, ****Jaely****, ****jvem****, ****kayeaug04****, ****Kell1310****, ****laylarei****, ****LucyQAnderson****, ****May996****, ****mixtapesandcellmates****, ****musicisdabest67****, ****NotEnoughQuinncedes****, ****OutOfNoWhereHereIAm****, ****paigepaige****, ****pinkcrazyness****, ****raelynne9****, ****RUMad****, ****SilverfoxCFL****, ****smartblonde317****, ****SuperGleek18****, ****supernena25****, ****SuperNina****, ****texican****, ****thetamarine****, ****tked****, truc, ****w1cked****, ****WellThat'sIronic****, ****Willowfan****, ****xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx**_

_I have two stories that I will start posting once I get back from my holidays. One you already have heard about which is based after Quinn's car accident and the other one is also a Faberry fic which is AU but still based in the time of Glee. I'm passionate about both of these new stories. I've been working on this AU one since I started 'I Feel Pretty When You're Around' so I have written up over 20 chapters, my aim for it is to update twice a week. The story based around Quinn's car accident won't be uploaded twice a week as it's an in depth story, I have a new Beta working with me on that story already, and she's helping critic it to make it as good as we both see fit. I also am thinking of giving you some one-shot chapters from 'I Feel Pretty When You're Around', though there are a few of you who have hinted to me that I should write a sequel… I'm not sure if I should do that all not; once you finish this chapter feel free to let me know what you think I should do… I have actually come up with a one-shot chapter already which revolves around Quinn meeting and getting to know the florist who gave her all these special flowers for Rachel. So please if you're interested in any story that I've just mentioned add me to your alerts and in just over a month time you receive a new story from me._

_Thank you to my amazing Beta's during this story: **Comegetit **and** CrestofGlee**. They both have Faberry stories that they have written so if you haven't already checked out their profile go check it out._

_Also I want to give an extra thank you to **Comegetit** who has been kind enough to help me look back on this story and help Beta the chapters before I actually searched for a Beta, so that all my chapters will be Beta-ed for everyone who chooses to re-read or new people who may come across it down the line._

_Okay lastly, another thank you to everyone who has taken this journey with me. I have a twitter account: ** Dani_Jones04** so if you have twitter and want to get to know me check out my profile there and shoot me a tweet, also any questions you may won't to ask me after this chapter you're more than welcome to give me Private Message._

_Now take care, and hope to see most of you reading my new stories in just over a month time. _

**I do not own any Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

**5 Years Later**

Rachel Barbra Berry stood up on stage and beamed one of her megawatt smiles as the audience stood up and continued to give her a standing ovation. She made it. She was officially a star... A Broadway star... All that hard work she sowed daily was now being reaped. From winning her first ever singing award as a toddler, to waking up early every morning to work out on her Elliptical Machine, to winning Nationals in her senior year at Glee Club, to graduating from NYADA meanwhile doing small off Broadway shows, to right now... Right in this moment, she took one final bow to her audience as she held tightly onto her Glinda... That's right; Rachel Barbra Berry was the new face of Elphaba on the 'Wicked' stage in New York. The stage she stood on at the age of 17 with one of her closest friends, Kurt Hummel.

As she stood up and received a bouquet of roses, she took one last look in the crowd, locking eyes with the one person she wanted to share this special moment with, the one that told her this is where she belongs up on stage with her seating in the chairs watching her shine. Quinn Lucy Fabray with tears streaming down her face clapped with everything she had. Her girlfriend just performed her first ever performance up on a Broadway stage, she couldn't be prouder than she was right now. Rachel was truly phenomenal.

Rachel whispered out an 'I love you' and blew her girlfriend a kiss. She then moved her brown eyes that were filling with tears along the line on chairs that had been reserved for her friends and family. Judy clapped proudly next to her new partner, Robert; he moved to Lima two years ago to be the assistant manager in the business that Judy now ran. Late night business meetings together ended up being late night dinner dates and now they were officially a couple. Quinn couldn't have been happier for her mother; Robert seemed like a wonderful man and treated his lady like a gentleman.

The brunette continued down the line and locked eyes with her mother who was bailing, Beth stood next to her jumping up and down clapping… Who wouldn't be proud and happy to see their big sister up on stage shining? Rachel then meet Quinn's eyes again, who had just received some tissues from Leroy who stood next to her also babbling his eyes out. Hiram was next to his husband hunched over in tears but trying his hardest to hold himself up because he didn't want to take his eyes off his daughter but even if he tried he wouldn't be able to see her because of all the tears that were streaming down his face.

Santana stood next to Hiram with tears filling her eyes; she was trying so hard to keep up her rep and not shed a tear in this public environment but one of her best friends was on a fucking Broadway stage, it was a bit hard. The Latina had her arm wrapped around her very pregnant wife's waist, helping Brittany stand up, the tall blonde was suppose to be on bed rest but she wasn't going to miss seeing Rachie for the first time up on a Broadway stage, she couldn't miss such a big moment in her old housemate and also made of honors life. Also she really shouldn't have flown from Los Angeles either, isn't it like a rule to not travel when you're pregnant? But Brittany got away with it, seeing as Santana's like super rich with her new album that just came out and probably bribed whoever to let her wife fly, so Brittany was proudly standing up and clapping. Brittany stood next to another best friend that she made a few months ago, her name was Jessica; the brunette stood clapping up at her new friend as she stood next to her boyfriend, Puck. The couple met just over a year ago, but it was Jessica's first trip from Los Angeles to New York to visit Rachel and Quinn for the brunette's big moment.

Next to the now no mohawk haired Puck was Blaine and his newlywed husband, who is also a fashion stylist for Vogue, Kurt. The couple stood proud as they clapped up at their close friend and next door neighbor. Tina stood next to Kurt and Mercedes, the Asian was waiting to engulf her boyfriend Mike who was currently backstage, in a celebratory hug; he was the lead choreographer for the dances in the musical. Next to Mercedes stood Mr. and Mrs. Schue, both clapping and beaming up at the brunette. Emma was sporting a little baby bump, the married couple were expecting their second child.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Sue Sylvester started to walk out of the auditorium as the curtains were about to drop with her four year old daughter, Robin, holding onto her hand.

As Rachel finished going down the line of her friends and family she took one last look into the crowd spotting some of her old NYADA friends in the crowd as the curtains dropped. She turned to face her wonderful Glinda and wrapped her up in a bone crashing hug as tears of joy fell down her face. As she continued to walk her way to her dressing room she received hugs and praise from her fellow cast and crew. Once Rachel opened the door to her dressing room and closed it, she took big breaths in and out and started to jump and dance around. She could not believe she was here, in this moment, she just performed on a Broadway stage in front of hundreds of people... She couldn't wait for her girlfriend to come through the door and engulf her in a hug and take her to the casts after party.

After the brunette managed to rub off all her green face makeup there was a knock on the door, she beamed straight away and shot up out of her chair to answer the door. As she pulled the door open she was engulfed in a hug by both her fathers, she pouted for a second because she really hoped it was going to be Quinn but then smiled in her fathers' embrace. "You were wonderful, Honey," Hiram gushed as he still cried.

"You were the best Elphaba I've ever seen," Leroy added.

As Rachel pulled out of her embrace with her fathers' she beamed. "I'm the only Elphaba you have seen, dad."

Leroy shrugged. "Which makes you the best I've seen." Then the family of three started to laugh.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked once she stopped laughing.

Hiram looked over at Leroy, Rachel saw the exchange. "What? Where's Quinn?"

"Ummm, Sweetie she got a call from her old Professor about the details of her trip," Leroy said sadly.

Rachel's face contorted into sadness. "What did Mr. Logan want? Couldn't it wait?" the brunette said confused.

"I'm not quite sure what it's about, Honey. She quickly left once the curtains were closed."

The brunettes eyes started to fill with tears. "What?! She left?"

Leroy nodded and came over to hug his daughter, "She said it was important. You know Mr. Logan has become a father figure for her."

Rachel pulled out off the embrace, "How could it be important? She promised she'd be here for me tonight... She promised that work would never get in the way and now she's left... She's leaving to go to London next week for her movie role!" Rachel said upset as anger started to build. "I just got her back last year and now she's leaving me again."

"Honey, she's not leaving you, she's just going to be away for four months to film her movie and she never left, she's always been here, Rachel, she was just in Yale, you saw each other every fortnight."

Rachel nodded sadly, "But we have lived together for a year... I don't want her to go away for four months." The brunette turned around and walked over to her small makeup desk and sat down, she ran her fingers through the Gardenia and Pink Heather flowers that Quinn gave her before the show and gave out a small smile.

"Rach, this could be Quinn's big break into the film industry... You know she would be supportive if it was you," Leroy said.

The brunette turned around and stood up. "Dad, I know... She's always supportive. You should have seen what I've put her through these last two months... Last week she left... She couldn't handle it... She left for two days... She came back and didn't tell me where she'd been... She left, dad... What if I've actually scared her off with all my diva fits!" Rachel said as she started to bawl.

Hiram started to freak, he looked at Leroy for him to do something. Leroy slowly walked up to his daughter, he didn't touch her... He didn't know what to do, these last five years he hadn't needed to deal with his daughter's diva fits; that was Quinn's job. "She came back home..." Leroy trailed off.

Rachel whipped her head up and stared at her father. Hiram pushed his husband, he wasn't suppose to say that, Leroy turned and glared at his husband, what else was he suppose to do. Hiram stepped in to shut his husband up. "Yes she came and had dinner with us one night she was in Lima."

"Why didn't see tell me this? Why was she there?"

Hiram shrugged, "She said she came to visit Judy and Robert, and she thought to also come say hello to us," Hiram said trying not to keep eye contact with his daughter.

Rachel pouted, "It doesn't make sense, she would have told me... Why didn't see tell me? We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Sweetie, you need to calm down... You have to get ready for your after party, the press will be there and want to ask you a few questions," Leroy said trying to calm down his daughter.

The brunette huffed, and then turned around; she walked up to her makeup desk and grabbed the piece of jewelry that was hanging off her mirror. It was a gold necklace with R(Heart)Q on it, Quinn brought them each a new one last year for Valentine's Day because the necklaces that Rachel gave them for their six month anniversary were starting to wear out. Rachel opened up the necklace and slipped out the gold ring that she put through the necklace so she wouldn't lose it, she stared at it and smiled, relaxing, and calming herself down as she read the inscription, 'My Promise to You, Love Quinn'.

Rachel turned around to her fathers, "I'll be out in 15 minutes, will you both like to accompany me tonight; seeing as Quinn is busy."

Hiram and Leroy nodded. "We were going to be there anyways... All of us are coming," Leroy said, by all of us he meant the entire row of people in the crowd for her.

The brunette nodded. "Almost everyone," she said sadly as she ushered her fathers' out of the room to get into her gown for tonight.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked in to the large ballroom which held the after party with her fathers' on either side of her. All Rachel's friends and family besides Quinn came up to her before anyone else could and congratulated her. A waiter came over and offered her some champagne which she thankfully took. Her manager, Kathy then came up to her and ushered her over to a journalist from the New York Theater magazine. She introduced them and then left.<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Berry," Chloe from the New York Theater magazine said with a stunning smile, while shaking hands with Rachel.

"Thank you, Chloe. Please call me Rachel," the brunette beamed.

Chloe nodded and then shot in with some questions on how it felt like to perform on a Broadway stage for the first time, and how the preparations for the musical went and questions about the cast and crew. Once Rachel confidently answered all of the questions with her megawatt smile, Chloe then got into some personal questions with the brunette.

"I've been told that you had quite a supporting audience of family and friends?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, "My girlfriend Quinn, and my fathers, and mother and sister, plus Quinn's mother and partner and also my close friends from high school and NYADA were there in the crowd, and also my old Glee teacher and his wife also came."

"Where is that lovely girlfriend of yours?" Chloe asked.

The brunette forced a smile on her face, "Quinn actually had some business to get to about an upcoming film she will be staring in, so she's not here at the moment."

Chloe nodded, "We have heard some rumors she's going to be co-starring in a film with Amanda Seyfried; could you give us any information about that?"

Rachel smiled but shook her head, "I wish I could but unfortunately I'm not able to disclose any information about the film."

"Quinn has been your girlfriend since high school?"

The brunette smiled, quickly looked down at her right hand ring finger which was sporting her ring Quinn gave her five years ago and then looked up to Chloe, "She was and continues to be my high school sweetheart that I fell in love with."

Before Chloe could ask Rachel another question the soft music from the instrumental band changed, and a sweet voice started to sing. Rachel went wide eyed; she definitely knew who that voice belonged to.

_The way you curse when we're in traffic_

_A million flavors of your Chapstick_

_The way that you keep my heart captive_

Rachel spotted Quinn up on the top balcony, in a beautiful green gown, singing into the microphone and staring straight into brown orbs. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked up at the blonde singing.

_The Journey concert in Glee_

_Remember we sang Faithfully?_

_I still got that old hotel room key_

Rachel beamed at hearing the change in the lyrics. Quinn beamed too and then slowly started to walk to the giant spiral staircase to make her way down to Rachel.

_This is the way I feel_

_'Cause I can't wait for you to be my wife_

_To live this life together_

_And I won't let you go_

_I need you to know_

_That you are my heart, forever_

_And on and on and on_

The brunette eyes started to fill with tears. She knew what was happening, what Quinn had planned. Rachel then knew that Quinn didn't have a phone call that distracted her from accompanying Rachel tonight; she was planning to do something else. How could Rachel get so overwhelmed just an hour ago? It's because she didn't have Quinn there to calm her diva fit down, but Quinn was here now, she was always here. Then Rachel's eyes went wide as she remembered that Quinn left last week to go back to Lima and she spoke to the brunettes fathers. Rachel's hands went up to her mouth, overcome with emotions as she watched Quinn walk down the stairs; the blonde never took her eyes off her girlfriend.

_The way you like to sing our songs_

_You always know when something's wrong_

_The way you say you miss me when I'm gone_

_The things you do that show you care_

_You're always down for truth or dare_

_Freeze this moment; let me stop and stare_

Quinn got to the bottom of the staircase and stopped and took a moment to stare at her girlfriend. The blondes hazel eyes had filled with tears. Rachel didn't know what anyone else was doing; she was just staring at her girlfriend.

_Nothing before was real_

_This is the way I feel_

_And I can't wait for you to be my wife_

_To live this life together_

_And I won't let you go_

_I need you to know_

_That you are my heart, forever_

_And on and on and on_

_And we'll go on and on and on_

Quinn started to walk over to her girlfriend; everyone seemed to know what was going on so they parted for the blonde to walk up to Rachel.

_For better or for worse_

_No matter how it hurts_

_You've got me to hold your hand_

_I promise you the world_

_In your wedding dress_

_We'll dance till no one's left_

_Don't wanna blink my eyes_

_Don't wanna miss a thing_

The blonde continued to make her way through the crowd to her girlfriend.

_I can't wait for you to be my wife_

_To live this life together_

_And I won't let you go_

_I need you to know_

_That you are my heart, forever_

Quinn got to her girlfriend and handed said girlfriend a single light pink flower. Rachel knew immediately what type of flower it was when she took it from her girlfriend. It's a flower that she hadn't received from her girlfriend yet. It was a Primrose, which meant 'I Cannot Live Without You'.

_And I can't wait for you to be my wife_

_To live this life together_

_And I won't let you go_

_I need you to know_

_That you are my heart, forever_

_And on and on and on_

_And we'll go on and on and on_

Quinn got down on one knee and looked up at her girlfriend, she placed the microphone down on the floor, but in the same hand that the microphone was in was a small red velvet box, which she had clutching in her hand. Both Rachel's and Quinn's tears started to pour out of their eyes and ran down their cheeks. Quinn lifted her left hand that wasn't holding the small box up to Rachel's right hand, she grasped said hand and trailed her fingers over the brunettes promise ring, she didn't look down at the ring she continued to focus on the brown orbs she loves, the blonde beaming up at her girlfriend, silently telling the brunette that she was now living up to the promise she made five years ago... That they now were ready.

These last five years hadn't been easy for the couple. Being away from each other for most of four years due to college was overwhelmingly hard, and they did struggle, but both of them never once backed down on promises to visit each other, so every fortnight the brunette or the blonde would travel to either New Haven or New York. Quinn ended up coming to New York more than Rachel came to New Haven because Santana and Brittany were housemates with the brunette and Quinn wanted to visit her best friends. But once college finished Quinn moved to New York and Santana and Brittany moved to Los Angeles because the Latina was offered a record deal.

Life seemed to get must easier for Quinn and Rachel once they started to live together, but then they had work commitments and auditions that got in the way. But promises were held and kept and here they were right now, with Quinn on one knee looking up to her girlfriend who just became the Broadway star the blonde had always envisioned... Their love for each other never failed... Every single day it got stronger. Yet it was the little things from the past that they still kept hold on... Rachel still wearing her promise ring, the couple still wore their necklaces, Quinn even still added to the brunette's bracelet... And Quinn still gave her girlfriend flowers... Flowers basically started their friendship and their relationship... Flowers were very special between the couple because every single one they gave each other always had a meaning behind it... The flower Quinn just gave her girlfriend was always on her mind, she knew that when the time was right she would be giving her girlfriend a Primrose.

Quinn took a breath and spoke to her girlfriend "I made you a promise five years ago that I'd be down on one knee..." the blonde said. Rachel beamed as tears ran down her face; her left hand was up over her mouth while her right hand held the Primrose and was still being held by her blonde.

"There was never a day that went by that I didn't want to fulfill this promise... This promise was what I held onto while we were apart... You were what I held onto... The thought that one day I'd be able to call you my wife was what I held onto..." Quinn trailed off as she choked on tears. "Rachel, I fell in love with you the first time I ever laid eyes on you... I fell in love with you the day you turned and looked at me and told me your name was Rachel Berry... And here I am down on one knee more in love with you than I ever thought was even possible."

Rachel wiped her tears away as Quinn took another big breath. "For our six month anniversary I gave you my heart... I metaphorically placed it in your hands and trusted that you would take care of it. You are the person who I trusted to fully open up to and let you in, and there hasn't been a day that has gone by that I regret letting you in, letting you hold my heart. Because you have never once let me down. Even when your head is up in the clouds on a Broadway stage you always looked to me first... You always make sure that I'm placed first... Because I place you first... We place each other first, before anything else."

The brunette nodded and beamed as tears continued to flow between the both of them. "Rachel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you... I want to start a family with you... I want to hold your hand forever... I want to be at your side throughout your career... I want to watch you get your first and last Tony and all the awards in between... I want to continue to give you Gardenia's and Pink Heather flowers... I want to be there for every diva fit you have... I want to open those doors for you before a big performance because you don't want to receive any germs."

Rachel smiled and gave out a small chuckle at Quinn's words. Quinn took another big breath. She took her left hand out of Rachel's right and wiped away her tears. She then placed both of her hands together to grip the red velvet box and flicked it open revealing a gold band with one large diamond in the middle and small ones flowing down on either side. Rachel gasped as her eyes dropped to it. Quinn never took her eyes off of her brunettes. "So what I'm asking is will you let me be there for all those things and so much more? Will you continue to make me feel like the prettiest, most beautiful, most luckiest person? Will you let me open those doors for you? Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel started to choke, her voice wasn't cooperating with her as her tears continued to fall; she started to nod her head up and down until she got her speech back. "Yes... Yes... Quinn... Yes... Of course it's a yes..." Rachel beamed. Quinn pulled out the ring from the box and slipped the ring on Rachel's left hand ring finger. Before she stood up she pulled the brunettes left hand to her mouth and placed a soft, chaste kiss on the ring, never taking her eyes off the browns orbs.

Quinn then stood up. Rachel beamed as more tears of joy came pouring out. "I love you so much, Quinn." Quinn beamed as she too had tears of joy pouring out from her hazel eyes. "I love you, Rachel... So much," the blonde said as she leaned down and placed her lips on her fiancées lips for the first time… But definitely not the last.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Song: I Can't Wait – Runner Runner<strong>


End file.
